AWOAAC Special: Digimon Data Squad! A New Mission!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: A story special from A World of Adventure and Collision. Granasmon's spirit decided to bring help from Marcus Damon and his friends from the Data Squad world. However, before they could find the others, they have to overcome a challenge on their own.
1. Back Up Plan! Introducing Data Squad!

Ladies and gentlemen

**Ladies and gentlemen...**

**The first chapter of my first Mega Crossover special!**

**Starring...**

**THE **_**DIGIMON DATA SQUAD**_**!! Made by Toei and Bandai.**

**Pokemon concept owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company.**

**Any other official stuff like Kingdom Hearts belongs to their respected companies.**

**Anything fan-made belongs to me or some other authors.**

**Now, let's begin!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chuuten Elysia, a Digital World that is home to the Sovereign Deity, Huanglongmon. A world where many islands float in the sky because the land below was ravaged and destroyed by the Ancient War between two legendary Digimon Gods, Granasmon and Valmarmon.

For over 2000 years, Huanglongmon was in a deep coma while one of Granasmon's remaining generals, Alphamon, created a Council to maintain order in the land. The six known Olympians became guardians of six of the eight important regions, the seventh being Huanglongmon's home and the eighth being secretive.

However, there are more lands in Chuuten Elysia yet to be discovered or protected.

These hidden regions each have their own secret and history, which will one day be revealed..., and one of those regions contains a horrific secret.

A secret that the migrated Silesians and Digimon are unaware of...

Except one...

A cloaked figure stood in a rocky desert-like region, gazing at a large stone sticking out of the ground. He smirked underneath his hood, stroking the stone slightly with his brown, three-fingered hand.

"_Those ignorant fools..._" He chuckled softly. "_They can complain all they want, but I have the key to their weakness... and it won't be long before we've uncovered the greatest power this region has ever known..._"

He stepped back, rubbing his hands. "_And they're unaware of who I really am... but then again, all of them are unaware of the dark secrets leftover from the Ancient War has hidden. The fact is that they'll never learn the truth. Not until it's too late._"

He stared at his hand. "_Hmm... I've used a lot of energy to ensnare the minds of the weak... Still, it was worth it..._"

After a moment, he removed his hood to reveal himself as... a **Drowzee**. He chuckled. _"And with all the problems happening in the important regions, it'll be impossible for them to cry for help! Yes, Lord Foodin will be so pleased with my work! Nothing can save these fools from the darkness that we're bringing to this world! Nothing..._"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a dark void, located somewhere unknown, a figured hovered while images of different worlds floated around him in glowing bubbles.

The figure frowned seriously as he stared at each image. "_Optimus Prime, Robin, Goliath, Leonardo, Ben Tennyson, Ace Bunny, Sora, Link, Mega Man, Amaterasu, Mario, Samus Aran, Power Rangers of many worlds, and so many others...heroes all, but will they be strong enough to stop the darkness?_"

There was silence in the void until two portals opened behind him.

"My lord!" a female voice cried.

"We have returned!" added a male voice.

The figure smiled, turning his attention to the portals as two more figures arrived. "**Yindramon**, **Yangdramon.** It's good to see you've come back safely."

Yindramon stepped forward with a smile, responding to the figure's greeting. He was a reptilian man clad in grey and black armour resembling the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with metal wings and a dark sword. "My lord, I have very interesting news."

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Yindramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Dragon Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Mega Flare Saber, Inferno Dragon Blast_

A mysterious Digimon who is an agent of Granasmon. Whenever he and his sister are given a mission from their superior, they do their best to make it a success. He is an honourable warrior and enjoys fighting tough battles.

00000000000000000000000

Yangdramon bowed. She was a reptilian woman clad in silver and white armour resembling the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with metallic wings and a gleaming sword. "So have I, my lord. It seems that Valmarmon's dimensional wormhole has been connected to over a thousand different worlds."

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Yangdramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Dragon Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Burst Stream Blade, Lightning Soul_

_A mysterious Digimon who is an agent of Granasmon. Whenever their superior gives a mission her and her brother, they do their best to make it a success. She is very calm and honourable._

0000000000000000000000000

The figure was silent for a long moment. "I see..."

Yangdramon nodded. "Yes. It's unknown if the wormhole is continuing to connect to more worlds or not, but you should know that apart from everyone in the Sovereign's realm, there is another world that is very much aware of the wormhole."

"She's right," Yindramon said. "It's the world of Kingdom Hearts. They're aware of the wormholes, but aren't certain it would be a good idea to go through it."

The figure sighed in relief. "They've made a very wise choice..."

"I agree," Yangdramon said. "Thanks to Gennai and the Dra-Warrior leader Imperialdramon, we're now aware of the hidden trap that Valmarmon placed in order to connect to other worlds."

Yindramon frowned. "The problem is that they've discovered it too late. As I said before, Valmarmon's wormhole is now connected to over a thousand different worlds and I know it'll keep on growing. Is Valmarmon really that powerful, Lord Granasmon?"

The figure grimaced. He was a humanoid priest with the face of a young man with long blond hair and pure blue eyes. He wore white robes and a long gold-trimmed blue cape. Ten magnificent white angel wings grew from his back. White gloves and boots covered his extremities, with glittering jewels ringing them and his belt.

Granasmon...

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Granasmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Divine God Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Light of Life, Heaven Fist, Celestial Wave, Empyrean Blade_

_A legendary Divine God that respects life in many ways. He'll do anything to gain peace in every Digital World without breaking his own rules._

000000000000000000000000

Granasmon closed his eyes. "Sadly, yes. When Valmarmon was first revived by Daemon, he used every ounce of his power to create the wormhole to begin his new plans. And despite using most of his power, he still had enough left to fight EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. The form he was in was his weaker form, he had been holding back so he could create the wormhole. He never expected Susanoomon to appear and destroy his body and the seven pieces which made them up."

So, when he tried to take over Silesia with the bodies of Pharaohmon and Basilikmon, he was planning to use Silesia as a base of operation while his wormhole became stronger," Yindramon noted.

Yangdramon frowned. "And also to prepare his Pharaohmon body to become his Inferno Mode. He wasn't counting on the Spirit Digidestined uncovering his weaknesses. When he transformed into Inferno Mode, they managed to defeat him."

"And after Susanoomon destroyed Inferno Mode... Valmarmon suddenly went missing," Granasmon added. "His soul is hiding somewhere and we're all unable to locate him. I have no doubt he has learned from his mistakes. He's learned to be patient, to make plans from the shadows... he'll return one day and when he does, he'll be stronger than ever."

Yangdramon sighed. "And nobody in the Sovereigns' world can do anything. They know Valmarmon is out there and they know Valmarmon will return, but they they don't know how to find and stop him. They have other things to do, like stopping Lucemon's army and finding the Ancient Delta."

Yindramon shuddered. "Lucemon... What worries me is that he's the leader of the Seven Deadly Digimon."

"I know, brother," Yangdramon said. "The other six Deadly Digimon are at the Mega-level. Lucemon, in his Chaos Mode, is an Ultimate. This makes you wonder how strong he'll be when he reaches Mega..."

"I would rather not find out," Yindramon replied. He glanced at Granasmon. "However, we know that Lucemon's forces are strong. He has Dark Fox, MetalDevidramon, ChaosDukemon, Shadow Lugia and many more!"

Granasmon nodded. "Yes... and let's not forget Madoudramon, Valmarmon's secret agent."

"Do you know anything about Madoudramon, my lord?" Yangdramon asked.

Granasmon shook his head. "No, he just came out of nowhere. I know one thing, though, Valmarmon did not create Madoudramon during the Battle of Hikari and Yami. His armour, his shield, his sword... everything about him is new. Somehow, Valmarmon created Madoudramon while in his spiritual form and was still able to hide himself."

Yindramon hissed. "Madoudramon... he fought EmperorGreymon, Baihumon, Azulongmon and the Dra-Warrior leader Imperialdramon to a standstill. And before the Celestial Gateway was finally unlocked, Madoudramon defeated Imperialdramon, Espritdramon, Kyodaidramon, Angedramon, Elementdramon, Omegadramon and WarGreymon X! That's a total of **SEVEN** Mega-level Digimon!"

"Which is why I'm hoping my old friend, Alphamon, can give Madoudramon a run for his money," Granasmon said.

Yindramon glanced at his superior in disbelief. "A run for his money?! My lord, didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"Brother, calm yourself," Yangdramon said. "If you recall, Madoudramon can Mode Change with DarkPegasusmon to create his Titan Mode. Apart from his battle against EmperorGreymon, Madoudramon fought all the other Digimon in his Titan Mode."

Yindramon nodded. "Yes, of course... how foolish of me to forget. Yes, maybe Alphamon can match Madoudramon in strength. If I recall, Madoudramon fought some Mega-level Digimon in the Silesia world."

Yangdramon smiled. "Correct. He fought the Silesian version of Angedramon, Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon and Omnimon. He defeated Angedramon and Kyodaidramon, but fought carefully against Omnimon and didn't do any damage to him or Espirtdramon."

"And like all his other battles, Madoudramon never finished it. He left when he felt he was finished testing his foes' strength or when his part of playing the distraction was over," Granasmon added. "I can tell, however, that Madoudramon has a hidden desire..."

"A desire?" Yangdramon asked.

Granasmon nodded. "Yes. A desire to find a worthy opponent to push his strength and skills to the limit without the need to go into Titan Mode. A worthy opponent who he would consider to be his ultimate rival. In such a battle, he would not run away until he won or lost. If you'll recall, his last battles against EmperorGreymon and other Mega-level Digimon ended with no result."

"But, EmperorGreymon nearly defeated Madoudramon with that hidden attack," Yindramon said.

"True, but unfortunately, EmperorGreymon's strength was not enough for Madoudramon to consider him as a true rival," Granasmon said. "Remember, Madoudramon fought Omnimon, the second-in-command of the Royal Knights, and he didn't have a difficult battle. EmperorGreymon fought the Royal Knights Crusadermon and Dynasmon in their Digital World with MagnaGarurumon and they had difficult fights."

Yangdramon nodded. "I understand. And considering that Alphamon is the leader of the Royal Knights, maybe Madoudramon will get his wish after all."

Granasmon smiled. "I agree."

Yindramon frowned. "So, is that why you gave Velene that D-Wave and partnered her with Alphamon?"

Yangdramon shook her head. "No, brother... Alphamon would be a perfect rival for Madoudramon even if he weren't partnered. No, I think Lord Granasmon had an alternate reason for that. He just won't tell us."

Granasmon chuckled. "That's correct. You'll soon see for yourself."

Yindramon sighed. "Fine..."

Yangdramon giggled while Granasmon turned his attention back to the monitoring orbs. "All right, it's time we start thinking of what to do next. Right now, Huanglongmon's world has been unsealed and the wormhole has been connected to over a thousand worlds. Until Valmarmon's soul is sealed away, Gennai and the Dra-Warriors will have to do their best to make sure no one passes through it and arrives in the Sovereigns' world."

"I agree, my lord," Yangdramon said, walking over to her superior's side. "I just don't understand what Valmarmon is trying to do. This wormhole is connecting the worlds, but for what reason? What is he trying to do?"

Granasmon frowned. "Good question... we may not know what he's planning, but I fear we'll find out soon enough. And whatever Valmarmon is planning to do, we must make sure it fails!"

Yindramon nodded. "I agree, my lord! However, Valmarmon is in hiding and we don't know where he is! And like you said before, when he returns he'll be stronger than ever!"

"The only chance of stopping Valmarmon is with the power of Gallantmon Shining Mode!" Yangdramon said. She smiled. "And maybe the Ancient Delta!"

Yindramon scratched his chin. "So, what you're suggesting, sister, is that the Adventurers need more allies to join them in their battles?"

Yangdramon nodded. "Exactly!"

"Adventurers... interesting term, though it's better than calling them Digidestined and Duelists and Pokemon Trainers," Granasmon chuckled. "However, you two might have the right idea. The question is, who should we summon for help?"

Yindramon walked over to his master and stared at an orb. "Maybe a group of Power Rangers? They could help out with their Megazord. I mean, they'd be very useful against the Twelve Tyrants."

"You mean, the Eleven Tyrants," Yangdramon corrected. "The first Tyrant to fall was Diablo, who was defeated by Yugi Muto and the Winged Dragon of Ra in a Shadow Duel. However, once a Tyrant is defeated in a Shadow Duel, their soul and immortality is removed from their body and used to restore power to the Three Phantasm Demons so they can escape from their prison!

Yindramon nodded. "Yeah, and the body of the Tyrant transforms into a giant version of their ace card in order to remove any threat to the Tyrants. For Diablo, his ace card was Mazera DeVille. Considering he became a giant monster, perhaps it would be a good idea to bring in a group of Power Rangers and their Zords!"

Granasmon shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yindramon, but I don't think that's a good idea. When Diablo's body turned into Mazera, he was strong enough to defeat MegaGargomon. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode from Silesia used most of his strength to battle Mazera, but even with the help of other Mega-level Digimon, he couldn't prevail. It was only with the help of the mysterious Pharaoh who used the power of the Millennium Puzzle summon the Egyptian Gods Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor that Mazera was weakened enough for Imperialdramon to finish him."

"And this Tyrant was one of the weakest of the bunch!" Yangdramon added. "Imagine how the other, **STRONGER** Tyrants would be if they turned into their monster forms! If Mega-level Digimon were having that much trouble damaging a low-level Tyrant, just think about how hard a time the Power Rangers would have! I'm sorry, brother, but I don't think we can ask the Rangers for help."

Yindramon nodded. "I understand..."

Granasmon glanced at Yangdramon. "The Digimon are capable of fighting the Tyrants while they're in their monster forms, they just need more power. I'm sure that Gallantmon Shining Mode will be strong enough to strike the Tyrants down, but I don't think it would be a good idea to solely rely on him. The other Digidestined and Tamers need to strengthen their Digimon's power too. However, I can't give them the power they need...but perhaps Huanglongmon could."

"But he's in a coma!" Yangdramon protested.

"I know that, but by using the elemental energy from the Ten Legendary Warriors, his body would be energized and finally and awoken from his deep sleep," Granasmon said. "And Huanglongmon could help them become stronger. Maybe even give them the power to fight the Tyrants in their monster forms."

Yangdramon smiled. "Yes... that's a good idea, Lord Granasmon. I hope it works..."

Yindramon nodded. "I agree. But, you're right, my lord... asking a team of Power Rangers to help is out of the question. They're strong, but they would still fall against the strength of a Mega-level Digimon..." He glanced at another orb. "So, that rules out my next suggestion of asking Naruto and his friends for help..."

"Considering that Naruto and Sakura are trying desperately to find their lost friend, Sasuke, while making sure the nine-tailed fox demon isn't extracted from Naruto's body by the criminal organization, Akatsuki, I doubt it," Yangdramon said.

Granasmon sighed. "Anyone close to Naruto would not want the fox demon removed from his body. It would kill him. Also, if we bring Naruto into this world, Akatsuki would follow, and we have yet to figure out the whole truth about Pain and Madara Uchiha."

"And I also don't think those guys can do any damage to Mega-level Digimon," Yindramon added. "Hmm, guess they're out... How about Goku and the Dragonball Z team? Or maybe even Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts?"

Granasmon shook his head. "No... I think we need to look for a group that is experienced with Digimon."

"How about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the Teen Titans?" Yangdramon asked. "They're aware of the Digimon and Valmarmon because of Dra-Warrior leader Imperialdramon and Herodramon."

Granasmon shook his head. "Again, no... They're aware of the Digimon, but I'm afraid they don't have the experience with them."

"What do you mean by that?" Yindramon asked. "The Pokemon Trainers and Sonic's friends didn't know much about Digimon when they joined the team, but they do now."

Yangdramon shook her head. "Not exactly, brother. They weren't chosen by Lord Granasmon... they were brought into the Tamer's world by accident, remember? It was Doctor Eggman and Chaos Control that brought them into that world."

Granasmon nodded. "Yes, and back then, there weren't as many problems as there is now..."

Yindramon sighed. "Right... and come to think of it, I don't think the Turtles will have much luck with Ultimate and Mega-level Digimon with only their weaponry and ninja skills. I don't know about the Titans though..."

"Even if I agreed that we could ask the Titans for help, only four of them could come," Granasmon said. "In order for them to come to the Sovereigns' world, they would have to go through Valmarmon's wormhole."

Yangdramon held out her right arm, revealing a golden bracelet. "Yes, and you gave us these bracelets to keep Valmarmon's wormhole trap from working."

Yindramon nodded, glancing at the bracelet on his right arm. "Yeah. Whenever someone whose heart isn't filled with evil goes through the wormhole, it expands to connect more worlds. The only one who can go through it without making it grow is you, Lord Granasmon, because of your holy aura."

Granasmon smiled. "Correct. And those bracelets you're wearing grant you a special aura to protect you from Valmarmon's trap. However, creating these bracelets is not an easy task, and I have to expand a lot of energy to make them. I've only been able to create six so far."

"Well, if we bring in the Titans, one of us can give them our bracelet while the other four take the extra ones," Yangdramon offered.

Granasmon shook his head. "I'm sorry, but once you remove them, their power fades. That's why I don't want you to take them off yet."

Yangdramon sighed. "I understand, my lord."

"Ever since my body was destroyed, my powers have become limited," Granasmon said. "But I have no regrets because I've saved so many lives from Valmarmon's deadly darkness and..." His eyes widened. "Deadly... of course!"

"Lord Granasmon?" Yindramon asked, confused.

Granasmon chuckled. "I think I know who I'll ask for help. Yindramon, tell me, what is the alternate name for the Seven Great Demon Lord Digimon?"

Yangdramon blinked. "The Seven Deadly Digimon."

Granasmon nodded. "Yes... And we always called them the Seven Great Demon Lord Digimon. However...there was one world who came up with an alternate name for them. The world where Belphemon was defeated!"

Yindramon and Yangdramon glanced at each other in shock. Yangdramon slowly looked at Granasmon. "You... don't mean...?"

"Yes," Granasmon said, turning his attention to an orb. "The **Digimon Data Squad**!"

"From King Drasil's Digital World!" Yindramon added.

"Exactly!" Granasmon said. "And fortunately for us, Valmarmon's wormhole is now connected to the Data Squad's world!"

Yangdramon smirked. "Talk about luck..."

"Out of all the members of the Data Squad, only four of them are strong enough to help us, because their Digmon have reached a level beyond Mega!" Granasmon added. "**Marcus Damon**, **Thomas H. Norstein**, **Yoshino "**_**Yoshi**_**" Fujieda** and **Keenan Crier**."

Yindramon blinked. "I know what you mean why, sir, but wasn't there a fifth? Marcus Damon's father, Dr Spencer Damon."

"When he used that power to push his Digimon beyond the limits, it only lasted for a few seconds... and he didn't used it much afterwards since he was locked up and later merged with his partner," Yangdramon said.

Yindramon sweatdropped. "Ah... well, anyway... You can either ask Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi or Keenan and their Digimon to help. Because you only have four bracelets, you can give two to the humans and the other two to their partners."

Granasmon shook his head. "No, all four humans will come. Along with their partners."

"But, you've only got four bracelets!" Yindramon said.

"That I do, but there IS a loophole..." Granasmon chuckled. "You see, the Data Squad's Digivices have a feature that none of the other Digivices possess. They can store Digimon inside of them, no matter what level they are."

Yangdramon smiled. "I see... so, we can have Marcus and his friends take the bracelets while their Digimon partners rest in their Digivices!"

Granasmon nodded. "Correct. Even though I'm selecting eight to join the Adventurers, those eight should boost their strength enough. And hopefully, their beyond-Mega power will also help them in their battles against Madoudramon Titan Mode and the Eleven Tyrant's monster forms."

"One problem, the gateway between the Digital World and the Human world was closed and DATS has been disbanded," Yindramon said.

Granasmon stood silent for a moment. "That isn't a problem..."

Yindramon blinked. "Huh?"

Granasmon smiled. "I can open the gateway once again without endangering both worlds. As for DATS... well, we shall see..."

"OK..." Yindramon muttered. "Erm, Lord Granasmon, what if they don't accept?"

"Well then, I'll just go into another Digital World to ask for their help," Granasmon said. "Maybe I can ask the V-Tamer Taichi and his UlforceVeedramon Zero for help."

Yangdramon shook her head. "Not a good idea, my lord. Two **Tai**s would implode the universe. And let's not forget their motto and dance..."

"I think Ash and his friends will be okay with that," Yindramon said with a smirk. "They're used to Team Rocket, despite having countless chances to blow them away while they recite their dumb motto..."

Granasmon laughed. "All right, you two. I'll head over to King Drasil's world and ask the Data Squad for their help."

Yindramon frowned. "Are you sure, my lord? King Drasil is the God of his Digital World. The two of you have clashed ideologically before, like when he had his Royal Knights murder Digimon to keep the Digital World from overcrowding."

Yangdramon nodded. "Yes, and when King Drasil tried to destroy the Human World to keep the Digital World from crashing into it. If it had been you, my lord, you would have found a better solution."

Granasmon smiled. ""Thank you, you two. However, King Drasil is in a state of hibernation, so I doubt he and I will talk when I get there..."

"All right, my lord," Yangdramon said.

"What shall we do?" Yindramon asked.

Granasmon rubbed his chin. "Well, you've mentioned before that the people of Kingdom Hearts are aware of the wormholes, but are taking precautions in case something terrible might happen if they entered it?"

Yindramon nodded. "Yes."

"They know that nothing terrible happened to Hades when he used it, but they figure it was because he's an immortal God," Yangdramon explained.

Granasmon smiled. "Well, it's best that they learn about the current crisis. Go to the Kingdom Hearts world and tell them everything."

"Including why Hades went through it in the first place?" Yindramon asked.

Granasmon nodded. "Yes... I'm sure they'll be amused that Hades and some evil souls took part in a card game."

"Before or after they learn that the card game was used to drain Jaden's Duel Energy and unlock the Tyrant's seal?" Yangdramon asked.

"Before, I think," Granasmon said.

Yindramon bowed. "Very well, Lord Granasmon. We shall do that."

Yangdramon bowed. "We wish you luck, Lord Granasmon."

Granasmon nodded. "Thank you, my friends. And I wish you luck as well..."

The two siblings nodded back before a huge portal appeared behind them. They stepped through it and disappeared.

Granasmon sighed. "All right... now for the Data Squad world..."

He vanished. The orbs dimmed in his absence, the vistas of countless worlds turning dark until their master returned to gaze upon them again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One day later...

A black limo stopped outside a police station in Japan. The driver stepped out and opened a door to let an official and his two bodyguards out of the car.

"Here we are, Mr Uekawa," Said the driver.

Uekawa nodded. "Thank you very much. So, is this where they're working?"

One of Uekawa's bodyguards nodded. "Yes, sir. They've been working here for the last five years since the crisis ended and DATS was disbanded."

Uekawa smiled. "Well then, let's go and meet them..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the building...

"Yoshi!" Cried the blond-haired Megumi Shirakawa.

"What happened?" Asked the purple-haired Miki Kurokawa.

23-year old Yoshino Fujieda, known to her friends as Yoshi, walked into the police office while carrying some papers. "Nothing much, why do you ask?"

Megumi pointed out of the window. "**Akinori Uekawa** is here!"

Yoshi blinked. "Who?"

Miki rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Yoshi... how can you not know about him?"

"Why? Is he important?" Yoshi asked.

"So, you don't know why he's here?" Megumi asked.

Yoshi sighed. "Just answer **MY** question first!"

"Akinori Uekawa is the new Director of the Confidentiality Ministry," Miki said. "He replaced Director Hashima five years ago after DATS was disbanded."

Yoshi blinked. "Really?!"

Megumi nodded. "Yeah! Director Hashima was fired for siding with Kurata before his true plans with Belphemon were revealed. And it didn't help Hashima when it turned out that Kurata was the cause of the entire mess in the first place."

"Ouch..." Yoshi muttered. "So, what's this guy like?"

Miki smiled. "Well, he's much fairer than Hashima, and I doubt he would fall for Kurata's lies."

Yoshi nodded. "I see... So, why do you think he's here?"

"That's what I asked you, but because you don't know, I'm very curious now," Megumi said.

Miki sat down. "Well, keep on being curious, Megumi. There's no way that Director Uekawa is here to see us."

There was a knock on the door and Uekawa entered with his bodyguards. "Excuse me?"

"You were saying?" Megumi asked with a smirk.

Miki rolled her eyes. "I think he's lost."

Uekawa glanced at a notebook his bodyguard handed him. "Are you Megumi Shirakawa, Miki Kurokawa and Yoshino Fujieda?"

Yoshi blinked. "Erm... yes."

Uekawa smiled. "Good. I'm here to speak to you about a very important matter."

"Anything to say, Miki?" Megumi asked with an arrogant smirk.

Miki sank below the desk. "Just leave me alone, Miki..."

Uekawa glanced around. "And where is your superior? I need to speak with him as well."

"He's in a meeting at the moment, sir," Yoshi replied. "But he's due to return any minute now."

At that moment, another door opened and Chief Richard Sampson walked in. "Yoshino, Miki, Megumi, what are you three doi-" He froze as he saw Uekawa. "Director Uekawa?!"

"Ah, Chief Sampson, I'm glad you're here," Uekawa said with a broad smile.

Miki stood up, glancing at her boss. "Sir, he's come here to see us."

"Really?" Sampson asked.

Uekawa nodded. "Yes. I'm here to tell you something quite interesting, Chief Sampson. It seems that the Digital Gateway has finally reopened."

"**WHAT?!**" Yoshi, Miki and Megumi cried in shock.

"The Digital Gateway... is open...?" Sampson whispered in disbelief.

Uekawa nodded. "Yes, however... our researchers have discovered that the Digital Gateway is not as dangerous as the previous gateways from five years ago."

Megumi blinked. "In other words...?"

Miki sighed. "No wild Digimon like Soulmon or Citramon will break into our world."

"Oh..." Megumi whispered. "But...if the Digital Gateway isn't dangerous, why are you here, sir?"

"We received a message asking for Sampson to return to the Digital World with the original members of the Japanese branch of DATS," Uekawa said. "Specifically, Thomas H. Norstein, Keenan Crier, Marcus Damon and former Commander General Homer Yushima's presence were requested."

The three girls glanced at each other in surprise.

"Who sent the message?" Sampson asked.

Uekawa glanced at his book. "The message was sent by...a **Kentaurusmon**."

Underneath his dark glasses, Sampson's eyes widened in shock. "_Kudamon_..."

"You know of this Digimon?" Uekawa asked.

Sampson nodded. "Yes, sir. He was my partner."

"I see..." Uekawa muttered. "Anyway, I'm not forcing you to go. If you want to stay here, that's okay with me."

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**" Miki, Megumi and Yoshi shrieked.

Uekawa and his bodyguards sweatdropped. Sampson sighed. "Calm down you three!"

Yoshi cringed. "Sorry, chief. Director Uwkawa, I would love to come at once. This is my chance to see my Digimon partner, Lalamon, once again."

Megumi clasped her hands with Miki's. "This is our chance to see our PawnChessmon once again!"

"Yeah!" Miki said. "This is great news!"

Yoshi smiled. "Not to mention we can finally see what Marcus is up to! Assuming he didn't get stepped on or eaten, that is."

"Yeah!" Megumi cheered. "That would be just like him..."

"I wonder how he's doing..." Miki wondered.

"Are you talking about Marcus Damon?" Uekawa asked.

Sampson nodded. "Yes, sir. Marcus decided to stay in the Digital World with his partner, Agumon, before the gateway closed five years ago."

Uekawa chuckled. "I see... Well, anyway, I've already contacted the Criers, the Damons, and the Norsteins family about this. We'll be meeting them at the DATS Headquarters in Japan."

"But Thomas lives in Europe!" Megumi said. "How will he get here that fast?"

"I actually contacted him last night," Uekawa said. "He said he'd be arriving later today."

Miki blinked. "That soon?"

Yoshi smiled. "He really wants to see Gaomon again... I guess Keenan wants to see Falcomon again too."

"Chief Sampson, if you and your subordinates are ready, we can go to DATS Headquarters at once," Uekawa said.

Sampson shook his head. "If you'll excuse me, Director, I would ask you to give us time to prepare ourselves."

"What will you need?" Uekawa asked.

"Our Digivices," Sampson replied.

Uekawa nodded. "I understand. Very well, once you've collected your Digivices, you can come to DATS Headquarters. We'll set up the Digital Dive while we're waiting."

Sampson bowed. "Thank you."

Uekawa bowed back before leaving the office with his bodyguards.

"The Digital Gateway has opened up once again," Miki wondered. "I'm so amazed!"

"I wonder why, though," Yoshi muttered.

"Do you think DATS will be reformed?" Megumi asked.

Miki frowned. "But, the gateway isn't posing a threat like the other gateways five years ago."

Megumi nodded. "I know, but it seems we can go through the gateway and back out, right? Well, what if there are people who want to use Digimon for their own greed or kill them like Kurata did?"

Yoshi rubbed her chin. "She has a point... I wonder if Director Uekawa is aware of this as well..."

"Nevertheless, you three go and collect your Digivices, then meet me at the DATS Headquarters ASAP!" Sampson commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The three girls saluted before rushing out of the office.

Sampson picked up the telephone to get some officers to take their place while they were away, smiling to himself. "_Kudamon, it'll certainly be a great pleasure to see you once more, old friend..._"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in the Digital World...

"I don't understand this," Said the Royal Knight Craniamon, flying through the skies. "Why did Kentaurusmon ask **US** to search for him?"

"Who knows, Craniamon," the Royal Knight Gallantmon said, flying alongside Craniamon with his lance and shield out. "But considering that Lord Granasmon wants to speak to Marcus Damon, I suppose we have to locate him and bring him back."

Craniamon sighed. "It's impossible. No one has seen Marcus Damon or Agumon in the last five years."

"I do admit that the Digital World is big, Craniamon, but it'll be much easier if we head for the most dangerous areas," Gallantmon said.

Craniamon nodded. "Of course. That's where he's most likely to be."

Gallantmon nodded back. "Correct..."

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**"

Gallantmon and Craniamon froze as a Dracmon flew towards and over them. They looked up to see him falling back down again. "**A HUMAN PUNCHED ME THIS FAR?! WHAT IS THE DIGITAL WORLD COMING TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"** And he crashed in the forest.

"...Or, he might be down there," Craniamon muttered.

Gallantmon sighed. "Seems like it..."

Down below...

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Yelled the Dracmon's Champion form, Sangloupmon. "He's just a human!!"

"Yeah, a human that's knocking us out of the ball..." A Dracmon yelled before he got punched away. "..._**paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark!!**_"

Sangloupmon snorted. "Weakling..."

"So, I guess that's how you view your friends, huh?" asked the 19-year old Marcus Damon, cracking his knuckles with a wide grin on his face.

"Friends? They're no friends of mine!" Sangloupmon snapped. "Friendship is for weaklings and..." He glanced around to notice all his Dracmon were gone. "Ah, (_**BEEP!**_)"

Marcus laughed. "Man, you're not only coldhearted, but you're slow too! Ain't that right, Agumon?"

"Yeah, boss!" Said Agumon, standing beside Marcus. "Took him long enough to notice that the Dracmon you just punched away was his last one!"

Sangloupmon sweatdropped. "It was?! Ah, (_**BEEP!**_)"

"Hey, language, wolf!!" Agumon snapped.

A vein popped out on the side of Sangloupmon's forehead. "**I'M NOT A WOLF!! I'M A**... I'm not sure what I am, but I'm not a wolf!!"

"Suuuuuure..." Agumon replied with a grin. Marcus' Agumon looked a little different from most other Agumon. He had more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers.

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Agumon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Dinosaur Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Pepper Breath, Spitfire Blast_

_Although it looks like a small dinosaur, this Agumon has hidden power that gives him a Digivolution line stronger than the original Greymon Digivolution line. With his claws, he can stand up to any enemy._

00000000000000000000000000

Sangloupmon snarled. "Who the hell are you anyway?!"

Marcus grinned. "Just call me Marcus Damon!"

"Marcus Damon?! You mean you're the son of Spencer Damon?!" Sangloupmon cried in surprise.

"You got it!" Marcus said. "And we're taking you down!"

Sangloupmon snarled. "Forget it! I'll get Cherrymon some other time! I have to get rid of you first!"

"Oh yeah?! **BRING IT ON!!**" Marcus said, getting into a fighting stance.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah! We're gonna kick your butt!"

"That's right!" Marcus said with a grin. "Any last words?"

Sangloupmon scoffed. "No, except for-"

"**ROYAL SABER!!**"

Sangloupmon sweatdropped. "...goodbye..." He turned and tried to run away... "**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!**"

...before an energy beam crashed behind him, exploding and throwing him away.

"**I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAIN!!**" Sangloupmon yelled, disappearing with a (**PING!**)

Agumon blinked. "Don't you usually need three people to do that?"

Marcus shrugged. "No idea, Agumon..." He turned around to see Gallantmon and Craniamon landing nearby. "So, what are you doing here?"

Gallantmon frowned. "We were glad to help you, Marcus Damon. You're welcome."

"I had everything under control," Marcus said.

"Why were you fighting that Sangloupmon?" Craniamon asked.

"We overheard him talking to his Dracmon buddies about how they'd kill Cherrymon and take his Digicore so Sangloupmon could Digivolve to Matadormon," Agumon explained.

Craniamon frowned. "I see... Sangloupmon wanted to devour the Digicore of an Ultimate-level, hmm?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, and thanks to Gallantmon, that poor sucker was blasted away before we could revert him to a Digiegg."

"I don't think we should worry about Cherrymon though, boss," Agumon said. "That guy didn't look too strong...or smart. Maybe that's why he was desperate to Digivolve..."

Marcus shrugged. "Eh, maybe... So, you two were doing some scouting?"

"You could say that," Gallantmon mused.

Craniamon nodded. "Yes. We've been searching for you."

Marcus blinked. "For me?"

"Yes, Kentaurusmon asked us to find you and bring you back to our base for an important meeting," Gallantmon said. "Marcus, have you ever heard of Granasmon?"

"Granasmon?" Marcus repeated, a confused look on his face. He glanced at Agumon. "Have you ever heard of Granasmon, Agumon?"

Agumon shook his head. "No, boss, I haven't."

Craniamon knelt down before Marcus. "He's a Mega-level Divine God Digimon, whose power is like King Drasil! Maybe even stronger..."

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes. He's actually a compassionate Digimon who cares for life in all its forms. If Granasmon had been around when our worlds were going to collide, he would have chosen a different idea rather than go through with King Drasil's original plan to destroy the Human World."

Marcus blinked. "I see...but why is he here?"

"To speak to you and your friends," Craniamon said. "You see, Granasmon has reopened the Digital Gateway, but it's much less chaotic than previous gateways, so wild Digimon won't go through them."

Marcus' eyes widened. "He has?!"

"Wow, boss! That means we can see your family again!" Agumon cheered. "And eat your mom's cooking!"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, I know! Craniamon! Gallantmon! Where can I meet this Granasmon?!"

"He's back at our new base," Craniamon said, extending a hand. "Climb aboard, we'll take you to him."

"What do you think, boss?" Agumon asked.

Marcus rubbed his chin before he stepping onto Craniamon's hand. "Come on, Agumon. Let's not waste any time!"

Agumon smiled, leaping onto Craniamon's hand. "OK, boss!"

"This'll give us a chance to tell you more about Granasmon," Gallantmon said. "You might find him very interesting."

Craniamon nodded. "Yes."

"Yeah, giving us a history lesson could pass the time," Marcus said with a grin. "All right! Let's go for it!"

The two Knights nodded while Gallantmon leaped into the air and Craniamon placed Marcus and Agumon onto his shoulder before flying after his comrade...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thomas, sir!"

"Yoshi!!"

"Keenan!!"

"Kristy!!"

"..."

"..."

(A/N: _PawnChessmon White and PawnChessmon Black can't talk, even though they have a motto..._)

19-year old Thomas H. Norstein smiled. "Gaomon, it's good to see you again!"

Gaomon smiled back. He was a small, blue wolf-like humanoid digimon wore a red bandana tied around his head and a pair of boxing gloves. He shook Thomas' hand, his glove dwarfing that of his partner's. "Sir, I'm glad to see you again. I hope your family is healthy."

Thomas nodded. "Yes, Gaomon. Relena is doing okay. She's been cured of her illness."

"That's right!" Yoshi said with a wide smile "Thomas actually discovered the cure for Relena's illness, and received the Nobel Prize as a result!"

Miki nodded. "Yeah! And he became the youngest person to ever win it!"

Gaomon smiled. "Sir, I'd expect nothing less from you. I'm proud to be your Digimon partner."

Thomas smiled back. "Thank you, Gaomon..."

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Gaomon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Beast Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Double Backhand, Rolling Upper, Gao Rush_

_This Digimon specialises in hit-and-run type of attacks because his agile movement keeps him alert at all times. He seems to protect his claws with the boxing gloves on his hands until the claws are fully grown._

000000000000000000000000

"Yoshi!!" Cried Lalamon, a pink petal head, a flowery yellow top, and a small green body. She had three black dots for eyes and a mouth. She flew over to her partner, her top spinning like a propeller. "You're here!"

Yoshi cried in delight, grabbing Lalamon and hugging her tightly. "**Lalamon!! Oh, this so wonderful!!**"

"_Yoshi..._" Lalamon wheezed, her face turning blue. "_Plants... need... oxygen... even in... the Digital... World!_"

Yoshi quickly released Lalamon from her hug, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, sorry..."

"It's okay!" Lalamon said, turning back to normal before flying around Yoshi. "I'm so glad to see you again! I've really missed you."

Yoshi smiled. "And I've missed you too, Lalamon... I've missed you so much."

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Lalamon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Vegetation Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Seed Blast, Sing a Song, Lala Spiral_

_This Digimon flies by turning the leaves on her head. Although her face is emotionless, she's pretty lovable. Her personality is very kind and she always thinks of the safety of her friends. Although she looks weak, her Digivolution forms are very powerful._

0000000000000000000000000

"Keenan!!" Falcomon cried as he flew over to his partner. Despite his name, Falcomon looked like an owl with red eye markings, black body feathers, and a purple vest with shuriken strapped to it.

Keenan Crier, who was now 14 years old, smiled as his 'brother' landed in front of him. "Falcomon, it's been so long, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, Keenan," Falcomon said in amazement "Just look at you... and you spoke clear English! Times have changed you for the better!"

Keenan chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I'm in middle school right now with Kristy. My language skills are much better, and I needed them in case anyone at school made fun of how I used to talk."

Falcomon nodded. "I understand, Keenan. You had to grow out of that someday..." He smiled slightly. "So, you go to school with Marcus' younger sister, huh?"

Keenan nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason..." Falcomon said, snickering under his breath.

Keenan blinked in confusion. "Erm, Falcomon...?"

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Falcomon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Bird Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Scratch Smash, Ninja Blade, Firecracker Smokescreen_

_A Digimon who uses ninja-style attacks to fight his opponent or escape. He has good control of his wings and moves around the enemy quickly like a real ninja would do. _

000000000000000000000000

Kristy Damon, Marcus' younger 15-year old sister, cheered happily as she hugged Biyomon happily. "Oh, Biyomon! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Kristy!" Biyomon cheered, hugging **HIS** friend back. Yep, that's right, there's actually a **MALE** Biyomon here!! "I'm so happy to see you too!"

Kristy smiled. "So, how have you been?"

"I've doing okay, Kristy," Biyomon said. "Those Baby and In-Training Digimon have grown into strong and kind Digimon."

"That's great!" Kristy said.

Biyomon smiled. "It is. So, Kristy, I'm guessing you came here to see me and your brother, hmm?"

Kristy nodded. "Yeah, have you seen them?"

Biyomon shook his head. "No, we haven't seen your brother since we came back to the Digital World."

Kristy looked crestfallen. "I see..."

Sarah Damon, Marcus and Kristy's mother, walked over to them with a smile. "Well then, I guess we'll have to wait here until he and Agumon get here."

Spencer Damon nodded, glancing around. "Never thought I would see the day when we came back here..."

"And I never thought I would come to the Digital World," Sarah said with a smile. "I really hope Marcus is okay. This place is beautiful..."

Spencer smiled as he glanced around the room. Miki hugging PawnChessmon Black, Megumi dancing around with PawnChessmon White, Homer Yushima sitting on the ground beside Kamemon and Sampson walking over to Kentaurusmon. He sighed, thinking to himself, "_BanchoLeomon, I guess you were unable to be reborn... and if you did, you were, you came back without your memories. Either way, I'll miss you dearly, my friend..._"

"Hmph..." Muttered the pink Royal Knight who was the male counterpart of Crusadermon, LoadKnightmon. He was standing with the other members of the Royal Knights minus Kentaurusmon, Gallantmon and Craniamon. "I can't believe you allowed these humans to be here."

Leopardmon nodded. "Yes... this place is sacred to us ever since King Drasil's home was destroyed by these..."

"Enough, you two!" Omnimon said, glaring at the two Knights. "These humans were able to stop the terror of both worlds colliding, so we should be grateful to them!"

Dynasmon snorted. "Omnimon sir, just ignore these two. They have a bit of a grudge against the humans who beat them in the Real World and reverted them to Digieggs."

Magnamon nodded. "Yes. It's fortunate that they were able to retain their memories due to their status as Royal Knights."

UlforceVeedramon sighed. "I can tell they want a rematch, but I think they'll just get beaten like before."

"You dare to believe we would fall?!" Leopardmon asked. "I want justice and Justice is Power!"

Omnimon shook his head and glanced at a ball of light hovering beside him. "I'm very sorry about his behaviour... I envy the other Knights in the Chuuten world if they have much more... sensible Knights than Leopardmon."

The orb chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Omnimon. I understand... Still, a male version of Crusadermon. And his name is a bit... you could have called yourself LordKnightmon."

LoadKnightmon scoffed. "Please, my name is perfect just the way I am..."

"Apart from your voice," Dynasmon muttered.

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _LoadKnightmon_

**LEVEL: **_Mega_

**TYPE: **_Virus_

Exalted Knight Digimon

**ATTACKS:** _Fist of Fear, Spiral Slice_

_A Royal Knight who is known as the "__**Indifferent Warrior.**__" He displays a merciless and cruel nature to the weak, using a self-defined sense of justice as an excuse for injustice. His female counterpart is called Crusadermon._

0000000000000000000000000

"Sampson, I see you got my message," Kentaurusmon said.

Sampson nodded. "Yes. I'm glad to see you again, old friend. How's life been treating you?"

Kentaurusmon smirked. "Everything's fine, Sampson. The Royal Knights and I have been busy taking care of the Digital World while King Drasil is asleep."

"I see," Sampson muttered. "And how is Marcus?"

Kentaurusmon shrugged. "We haven't seen them for a long time. The other partnered Digimon haven't seen them either, since they don't stay in one spot. Gaomon and the others have traveled around the Digital World separately so they could help the other Digimon while Marcus and Agumon became peacemakers."

Sampson chuckled. "Marcus as a peacemaker. Kentaurusmon, do you have any idea how strange that sounds?"

"Oh yes, very much so," Kentaurusmon replied with a laugh.

"So, what's going on?" Sampson asked.

Kentaurusmon glanced at the glowing orb that was hovering beside Omnimon. "Sampson, do you remember that one time when I told you about the legend of Granasmon?"

Sampson nodded. "Yes... the Divine God Digimon, Granasmon, who is said to be stronger than King Drasil and more compassionate. He once fought in a great war against the Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon. This war was known as the **Battle of Light and Darkness**."

"It's mostly called the **Battle of Hikari and Yami**," Kentaurusmon corrected him.

"I see..." Sampson muttered. His eyes widened. "Wait, the Digital Gateway was reopened, right?! Is Granasmon...?"

Kentaurusmon smiled. "That's right. Lord Granasmon is here in his spiritual form. He came here yesterday afternoon. He wishes to speak to Marcus, Thomas, Keenan and Yoshino. He needs their help. Sampson, there is a crisis more dangerous than two worlds colliding brewing somewhere in the multiverse."

Sampson frowned. "I see... I guess it's best that we start the meeting now, then!"

Kentaurusmon nodded. "I agree..."

Sampson turned around. "Everyone, listen up! We have a special visitor that wishes to speak to Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino and Keenan!"

"Us?" Yoshi asked in surprise.

"Who is it?" Thomas asked.

"His name is Granasmon," Sampson said.

Keenan gasped. "Granasmon?! I thought he was a legend!"

The orb chuckled as he hovered in the middle of the large room. "Keenan Crier, I am far from a legend. I am real, and unfortunately so is my eternal enemy, Valmarmon."

"Granasmon? Valmarmon?" Spencer repeated, rubbing his chin. "I think I missed that legend when I was travelling through the Digital World..."

Granasmon chuckled. "Very well, before I begin, I shall tell you my story... and it's important that you listen, because I need your help!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gallantmon stepped back from a mark he had drawn on the ground with his lance. "Here... this is the symbol of Granasmon."

Marcus and Agumon stared at the ground. During their travel, Craniamon had mentioned that Granasmon had a symbol and when Marcus asked what it was, the two Knights stopped at a grassy field and Gallantmon had drawn the symbol with his lance.

The symbol of Granasmon looked like the Crest of Light between a pair of angel's wings.

"That's it?" Agumon complained. "I was expecting something more flashy!"

Marcus chuckled. "Well, something flashy would signify a bigger ego, and I doubt Granasmon has one considering what we've heard so far about him."

"Anyway, Granasmon made a decision that the Adventurers in the other world needed extra power in order to defeat the great evil once and for all," Craniamon said. "And that's why he's turned to you and your three friends, Marcus."

"Because of our high-level D.N.A Charge, right?" Marcus asked.

Craniamon nodded. "Correct. You've done well to impress him."

"If you agree, Marcus, you and your friends will travel to another world, one even stranger than this one," Gallantmon added. "I know this sounds peculiar, but what Valmarmon has done is not only a danger to our worlds, but many others as well."

Marcus nodded. "I understand. And these Adventurers are currently dealing with this... Lucemon guy right?"

"Yes, and if you remember Belphemon, then you should know that Lucemon Chaos Mode is the leader of the Seven Deadly Digimon," Craniamon said. "And he's only an Ultimate, while all the others are Megas."

Agumon's eyes widened in astonishment. "What?! An Ultimate is the leader of six other Megas?!"

"Man, he must be that strong!" Marcus said, looking worried. He abruptly started grinning. "Sounds like fun! I'm in!"

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "Oh brother..."

"Maybe you should speak to Lord Granasmon first before you make a hasty decision," Craniamon said.

Marcus shrugged. "Eh, all right... So, where do you guys hang out now? Do we have much further to go?"

Gallantmon shook his head. "Not far...we're almost there..."

"Well then, you could have drawn the symbol when we were inside your base," Marcus said.

"You know, he does have a point there," Craniamon said.

Gallantmon sighed. "Let's leave it and continue our journey!"

Marcus and Agumon snickered while Craniamon rolled his eyes. "Very well then..."

Gallantmon and Craniamon leapt into the air, continuing their journey.

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Agumon asked. "Do you guys have a new base?"

"Of course we have a new base!" Gallantmon snapped. "You didn't expect us to keep living in the charred remains of King Drasil's tree, did you?"

Agumon grinned sheepishly. "No, sorry..."

"We've created a new base by combining our energy to build a great castle," Craniamon said. "The castle is very large because of our immense size. When it was finished, Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon brought the Digieggs of Leopardmon and LoadKnightmon to live with us."

Gallantmon nodded. "Correct. And it's at our castle where you'll meet you'll meet Granasmon's soul. I do hope you'll show him respect. I recall that you were rather rude to King Drasil when you first met him."

Marcus smirked. "Hey, give me a break! The reason I didn't show King Drasil respect was because he was using my father's body! How was I supposed to know that my father's soul was inside BanchoLeomon? King Drasil forced both of them not to tell us what happened, so I was really confused as to how my father became the ruler of the Digital World."

"When it turned out he actually wasn't," Agumon added.

Craniamon nodded. "He has a point, Gallantmon."

"You guys must have been aware that King Drasil was using my father's body," Marcus said. "I mean, you guys were about to execute my dad because of Kurata's deeds."

"We believed that King Drasil took over your father's body after BanchoLeomon killed him," Gallantmon said.

Craniamon sighed. "Everyone except myself. King Drasil told me and I promised to keep it a secret. It was after you and your friends destroyed my shield that I realized King Drasil might have been wrong."

"So, you went down into the real world and took my father and BanchoLeomon's place?" Marcus asked.

Craniamon nodded. "Yes..."

"I wonder if our battles would have been different if he had still been around," Gallantmon wondered.

Agumon blinked. "He? He who?"

"There's a Royal Knight who was the strongest out of all of us and our leader," Craniamon said. "However, he was sadly cursed by his own power, and can only come when the Digital World was in greatest danger. It was odd that he never came though... we feared that something terrible must have happened to him..."

Marcus frowned. "I was told that Omnimon was your leader. If your real leader is here, Omnimon would be the second-in-command, right?"

Craniamon nodded. "Correct."

"What's his name?" Agumon asked.

"**Alphamon**," Gallantmon said.

Marcus sighed. "And what would happen if Alphamon were here?"

"He would have set us straight, opened our eyes and made us realize that King Drasil's will was not absolute," Gallantmon said. "Just like how the rest of us learned that from you humans."

Marcus sighed. "King Drasil was angry because of what Kurata had did... I'll never forgive that man. He was a weakling and a coward and gave Keenan nothing, but grief after killing so many Digimon, including Frigimon and Merukimon..."

Craniamon glanced at Marcus. "But, Kurata is dead now, right?"

"We don't know..." Agumon said. "He vanished after setting off the bomb that created that huge hole which caused so many problems in both our worlds. He vanished in a flash of white light and we never saw him again..."

"In other words, we don't know if Kurata is alive or not," Marcus said, pounding his fists together. "But if he is, I'll make him wish he did die!"

Agumon nodded. "Same here, boss!"

Craniamon chuckled. "Interesting..."

"Impulsive, reckless, yet... courageous..." Gallantmon noted. "Maybe that's why Granasmon chose you, not because of your high-level D.N.A. Charge..."

"Well, maybe it IS boss' high-level D.N.A. Charge, otherwise your telling us how wise Granasmon is would be a lie," Agumon noted.

Marcus drove his fist into Agumon's head. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ow..." Agumon groaned as a large bump formed on his head.

Marcus took a deep breath. "Speaking of Merukimon, I have a question..."

"Hmm?" Craniamon asked, looking confused.

"For the past five years, I haven't heard any word of Merukimon getting a replacement," Marcus explained. "In my world, when a Prime Minister or a President leaves or dies, they get replaced. I never talked about this with Cherrymon since so many Digimon were ruthlessly killed by Kurata, and, you know...didn't want to bring up any bad memories."

Agumon bowed his head. "Yeah..."

Marcus sighed. "I remember that Merukimon ruled over a portion of the Digital World from his palace on the Infinite Ice Ridge... but, after he died..."

Gallantmon closed his eyes. "Only Mega-level Digimon like Merukimon can rule an area of the Digital World. And it's vital that the Digimon should have a pure heart like Merukimon's, so that he rules with compassion and trust. After Merukimon died, we had no luck finding someone who could take his place. Many believed there was one who could take over for Merukimon, but it's not possible..."

"Why's that?" Agumon asked.

"The Digimon they believed would take over the late Merukimon's throne... was SaberLeomon," Gallantmon replied.

Agumon cringed. "I see..."

Craniamon nodded. "Yes... This was before they learned that SaberLeomon suffered the same fate as Merukimon. However, they were even more horrified to learn that SaberLeomon's death happened before Merukimon's."

Marcus tightened his fist. "And as for us, we had no clue who the Gizumon belonged to, what it was called, or why SaberLeomon's Digiegg shattered like that... Kurata killed both of them and we couldn't do a thing..."

"Didn't Cherrymon know that SaberLeomon was killed?" Agumon asked. "I mean, he knew Merukimon died by sensing the wind..."

Marcus nodded. "I know, Agumon, but Merukimon died in the Digital World. SaberLeomon was killed in the human world after his Pteramon and Boarmon attack failed..."

Agumon nodded. "I see... So, not one Digimon has been found who has a heart like Merukimon's that can rule his old territory?"

Gallantmon shook his head. "Not now, no. Maybe one day..."

Craniamon sighed before he noticed something in the distance. "We're close..."

Marcus looked up and gasped. "Whoa..."

"Whoa what, boss?" Agumon asked. He blinked. "Whoa!"

In the distance was a very large medieval castle the size of a city, with towers reaching to the sky, walls tall and sturdy enough to withstand a nuclear bomb, and a keep at least two-thirds the size of the Server Tree, with '_ThE_ _ROyul KNIghtz iZ in_' graphitised on one side in red paint. Knightmon with great swords guarded the great edifice, standing in place or walking about on patrol.

"This is the Royal Castle," Gallantmon said. "This has been the Royal Knights' headquarters ever since the downfall of King Drasil. Here is where you will meet Granasmon."

Marcus nodded, staring at something. "Right... Erm, Gallantmon... you do know somebody wrote on the side of your castle..."

Craniamon sighed. "We know... It took a while for LoadKnightmon and Leopardmon to Digivolve out of their In-Training forms... We still don't know where they got those spray cans..."

Agumon was too busy laughing to comment.

Marcus coughed. "Yeah... okay..." He clenched his fists. "Right... Granasmon, I'm ready!"

"Yeah!!" Agumon cheered.

"And after you told him he should speak to Granasmon before making a choice..." Gallantmon muttered.

Craniamon chuckled. "What can I say...? Marcus Damon has potential... Enough potential to impress Granasmon aand make him turn to the Data Squad for help."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Royal Castle...

"So, you're asking for our help?" Yoshi asked after Granasmon finished explaining why he was there.

Granasmon nodded. "Yes... I'm hoping you, the Data Squad, can lend the Adventurers your strength to prevent the darkness from covering all."

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure that's a good idea... I mean, what will they say about Marcus after he punches a Digimon to get his D.N.A. charged up?"

"Considering the Tamers can merge with their Digimon to reach the Mega-level and the Spirit Digidestined can evolve into Digimon with Human and Beast Spirits, I'm sure they won't think it's over the top," Granasmon said.

"They should have seen Spencer Damon when he took on SaberLeomon and Merukimon, then..." Sampson said.

Spencer chuckled. "So, if Marcus and the others agree, how will they get through the wormhole without triggering Valmarmon's trap?"

Granasmon's orb shone and four golden bracelets appeared above him. "Valmarmon's trap can't be triggered when I go through it because of my unique aura. These bracelets contain the aura that will allow the wearers to go through the wormhole safely. However, the bracelet's powers will fade away if you take them off. And I was only able to make four, due to my limited powers."

"Four bracelets..." Megumi noted. "So, Marcus and the others can wear the bracelets while their Digimon stay in their Digivices?"

"Correct, and as long as they keep the Digivices with them, they'll also be protected by the bracelet's aura," Granasmon added.

"Very cunning..." Omnimon muttered.

Granasmon sighed. "Thomas, Yoshino, Keenan... This is your choice. I understand if you wish to refuse to help me."

"Refuse?" Keenan asked. "I'm not going to refuse! As long as Valmarmon is out there, he'll remain a threat to my family and friends! I have parents I want to protect and a little sister!"

"And Kristy," Falcomon coughed, edging away from Keenan.

Keenan flushed as he continued. "And I... Oh, forget it... I want to go, Granasmon."

Granasmon chuckled. "Thank you, Keenan. I hope your parents will accept this."

"I hope so too," Keenan muttered.

Falcomon chuckled, whispering in Keenan's ear, "Well, they'd have time to plan your future wedding, Keenan..."

Keenan's left eye twitched. "Falcomon... where did you get this sense of humour from?!"

"Not telling," Falcomon chuckled, flapping into the air before Keenan could turn around and throttle him.

Keenan palmed his face. "Ugh... me need break..."

Nothing has changed, huh?

Thomas smiled. "Granasmon, I accept. I want to lend these Adventures a hand so we can keep innocent lives from getting hurt, including my father and my younger sister."

"Thank you, Thomas..." Granasmon said.

Yoshi smiled. "Well, I'm not going to be left out of all the fun. Count me in!"

"All right, Yoshi!" Lalamon cheered.

"Thank you..." Granasmon whispered.

Kentaurusmon smirked. "Looks like they're looking forward to another adventure."

Sampson nodded, an anticipatory smile. "Yes... only one more is needed to complete this group..."

"_**GRANAAAAAAAAAASMOOOOOOON!!**_" Marcus' voice echoed through the castle halls.

"Gee... I wonder who that could be..." Thomas muttered, rolling his eyes.

Sarah Damon smiled happily and clasped her hands together. "It's him..."

Spencer smirked. "That's my son..."

"What a voice!" Dynasmon groaned.

Marcus burst into the room, his gaze darting about the chamber. "Granasmon! I accept! **LET'S GO!!**"

Yoshi sighed. "Did anyone expect him to refuse?"

"No," Gaomon, Miki, Megumi, and Lalamon said deadpan.

Yoshi shrugged. "Same old Marcus..."

"**MARCUS!!**" Kristy cried, rushing over to Marcus and hugging him. "**IT'S REALLY YOU!!**"

Marcus' eyes widened. "Kristy?! Wow, look at you! You're a little taller than the last time I saw you!"

Kristy pulled back and smirked at her brother. "Well, you're still the same older brother... with a big mouth."

"I missed you too, kid..." Marcus smirked, ruffling Kristy's hair.

Sarah calmly walked over to Marcus, a warm smile on her face. "Marcus..."

Marcus smiled back. "Hey, mom... how are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Sarah replied. "And it looks as if you've been doing well, too. I was so worried that you weren't getting enough to eat...or that you'd forget to change your underwear."

Marcus facefaulted. "**MOOOOOM!**"

Everyone else laughed, except for the Royal Knights...

"What's underwear?" UlforceVeedramon asked Kentaurusmon.

Kentaurusmon sweatdropped. "Well... that's... Omnimon knows!"

UlforceVeedramon blinked, turning his attention to his leader. "You do?"

"I do what?" Omnimon asked.

"Well, Kentaurusmon said..." UlforceVeedramon started, before blinking again. "Hey, where did he go?"

Spencer walked over to his son, chuckling. "Looks like you've grown into a fine man, my son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, dad," Marcus replied.

"I hope you've been taking good care of Agumon," Sarah said.

Marcus nodded. "I have, mom. Agumon and I are still the _Ultimate Fighting Team_! Isn't that right, Agumon? Er... Agumon?"

"**BOSS!!**" Agumon cried, limping into the room with an exhausted look on his face. "Did you have to run **THAT** fast?!"

Marcus sweatdropped. "Oh... sorry..."

Kristy giggled. "Typical Marcus..."

"Hi, Kristy," Agumon panted. He paused, and then suddenly perked up. "**KRISTY!!**"

Kristy hugged Agumon, giggling happily. "It's great to see you, Agumon!"

Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Keenan and Falcomon walked/hovered/flew to Marcus and Agumon. Thomas smirked. "Long time no see, Marcus Damon."

Marcus grinned. "Ah, Thomas _Nerdstein_. And how is life fairing you?"

"He won a Nobel Prize for finding a cure for his little sister's illness," Yoshi said.

Marcus blinked. "You did?!"

Thomas nodded. "Jealous?"

"Part of me is jealous that you won a prize, but the other half is glad that your sister is gonna be okay," Marcus said, bumping fists with Thomas. "Good work."

"Thank you, Marcus..." Thomas said, smiling.

Yoshi stepped forward. "Well, Marcus Damon... have you behaved yourself?" She paused. "What a stupid question..."

Marcus sweatdropped. "Nice to see you too, Yoshi. What have you been doing?"

"I've been working as a police officer," Yoshi said, waving her finger. "And I have to warn you, Marcus, if you cause any problems, you might get a few warnings for me."

Lalamon nodded. "You're lucky you can show off your strength in the Digital World, Marcus. If we were in the human world, you might spend some time in jail after being arrested by the police."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "For how long?"

"Four thousand years?" Agumon guessed.

Marcus facefaulted. "**THANKS FOR BELIEVING IN ME, AGUMON!!**"

Gaomon shook his head. "Agumon hasn't changed much either..."

Yoshi chuckled. "But, seriously, Marcus... it's good to see you again."

Marcus smiled. "Thanks, Yoshi."

Keenan stepped up, smiling. "Marcus, it's good to see you again. I hope you've been doing well these last few years."

Marcus blinked. "Keenan?! Look at how much you've grown! And you're speaking properly?!"

Keenan chuckled. "Well, I had to grow out of it one of these days..."

Agumon nodded. "I know... you're no longer as small as you used to be."

Keenan facefauled. "I didn't mean **THAT!!**"

"Keenan and Kristy are good friends," Falcomon said.

Marcus blinked. "Really?"

Kristy nodded. "Yeah. He and I go to the same school together."

"I see," Marcus muttered. He smirked. "Well, thanks for giving Kristy some company while I was away."

Falcomon coughed. "Wait for a few years and..."

"**FALCOMON!!**" Keenan yelled.

Falcomon snickered as he flew away from Keenan's hand. Marcus blinked. "Right..."

Lalamon hovered over to Agumon. "It's great to see you again, Agumon."

"I hope the travels travels weren't too rough on you," Falcomon added.

Gaomon smirked. "You do remember this is Agumon you're speaking to..."

Agumon laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, boss and I have been busy travelling around the Digital World to prove to everyone that we're the _Ultimate Fighting Team_! And also, to be peacemakers."

"Peacemakers?" Gaomon asked. "More like Peacebreakers..."

Agumon sweatdropped. "Not exactly like that..."

"Marcus Damon," Omnimon said, stepping up. "Do you know where Gallantmon and Craniamon are?"

At that moment, Gallantmon and Craniamon stepped into the room. Craniamon bowed. "Omnimon, as you can see, Marcus and Agumon have arrived..."

"**WHAT?!**" Dynasmon yelled, his ears still ringing.

Omnimon rolled his eyes. "With a loud '**hello**'..."

"Omnimon, do you have any idea why Kentaurusmon is hiding behind a thin pillar outside this room, looking embarrassed?" Gallantmon asked.

UlforceVeedramon walked past them. "Thanks, you two. Now I can ask him what underwear is."

Craniamon palmed his face. "There's your answer, Gallantmon..."

"UlforceVeedramon, if you're tired and need some sleep, **THEN SAY SO!!**" Gallantmon called after him.

"**WHAT?!**" Dynasmon yelled.

A chuckling Homer Yushima and Kamemon walked over to Sampson. "And to think, your partner was very serious when he was around us...and now he's hiding because a Royal Knight doesn't know much about human clothing."

Sampson sighed. "All I can say is... no comment."

Yushima laughed.

Marcus noticed the glowing orb in the middle of the room. "Is that him?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, that's Granasmon."

"Yo, Granas! How are you?" Agumon asked. Gaomon punched him in the back of his head. "**OW!!**"

"Glad you're showing respect," Gallantmon muttered.

Thomas rubbed his chin. "I'm worried Marcus might get a bit... excited and try and punch Granasmon so they could '_talk_ _with their fists_'..."

Gaomon chuckled. "Don't worry, sir. That's never going to happen. Granasmon's just a spirit right now. If Marcus tried to punch him, he'd sail right through him and hit a Royal Knight by mistake..."

"**WHAT?!**" Dynasmon yelled.

"Can he punch Dynasmon '_by_ _mistake_'?" Craniamon asked pleadingly.

"Marcus Damon," Granasmon said. "It's an honour to meet you."

Marcus grinned. "Likewise... Granasmon, I know what you need from us. I want to help! I'm ready to go!"

"I'm glad you wish to help me, but you can't go... not yet," Granasmon said.

Marcus blinked. "How come?!"

"You've been in the Digital World for five years," Granasmon explained. "I think I should give you and your friends a few days to prepare what you need to begin your new journey."

Marcus glanced at his family before nodding. "All right, Granasmon. Fair enough. Thank you."

Granasmon chuckled. "You're welcome, all of you."

"This is my chance to get my boomerang back," Keenan said.

"And your old talk?" Falcomon asked. "And a picture of Kristy?"

Keenan fumed. "Falcomon's big mouth bring him death..."

Falcomon just laughed.

"Come on, we should head back now and get ready," Thomas said, walking through the door with Gaomon. "It's going to be a tough journey."

Yoshi nodded, carrying Lalamon. "All right... See you guys later!"

Keenan dragged Falcomon. "Me never been so insulted in all me life!"

"Well, sit down, Keenan, and let me have a try," Marcus joked.

Falcomon snickered. "Nah, you should let Kristy have a try..."

"**FALCOOOOOOOMOOOOOON!!**" Keenan cried.

"You have grown up, Marcus," Sarah said, smiling at her oldest son. "I thought you would be overprotective on your younger sister when you heard that she and Keenan have become good friends."

Marcus shrugged. "Ah, well... I think it's more likely that I'll have to protect Keenan from Kristy."

Kristy just went into a huff and stuck her tongue out at Marcus. "Hmmm..."

Biyomon flapped over to Kristy. "Can I come?"

"Sure," Kristy said with a nod. "Can he, mom?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course he can."

"Come on, everyone," Spencer said. "Let's take Marcus and Agumon home."

"With more of Sarah's fried cooking!" Agumon cheered.

Marcus put Agumon into a headlock. "**STOP CALLING MY MOM'S NAME!!**"

As the Damon Family left, Sampson started to walk away.

"Sampson,wait a moment," Granasmon said.

Sampson stopped and glanced back at Granasmon's orb. "What is it?"

"DATS has been reinstated, correct?" Granasmon asked. "If so, then maybe DATS and HYPNOS can work together."

"Are you sure?" Yushima asked. "From what you've told me about them, Mitsuno Yamaki reminds me of Kurata."

"_I know,_" Granasmon whipered. "But, Yamaki and Kurata are different. Yamaki regrets his actions and has become a great ally to the Tamers. Kurata, on the other hand..."

Megumi frowned. "Good point."

"Yamaki also had no desire to use Digimon for his own greed and take over the human world," Granasmon added. "Kurata did, and he almost destroyed both worlds by submitting to his own darkness..."

Miki blinked. "Darkness?"

Sampson nodded. "Yes... he gave into his fear and greed, and for that, many Digimon perished while he nearly destroyed the human world by unleashing Belphemon. And it was Kurata's doing that sent both worlds on a collision course."

"King Drasil saw the humans as a threat to the Digital World," Omnimon said. "He was partly right. However...its only humans with an evil heart like Kurata that are a threat to the Digital World."

"Well, Kurata's gone now," Miki said. "He vanished in a flash of light after detonating a space oscillation device in his attempt to escape from justice once Belphemon was defeated. I doubt he's still alive, because he was near the bomb when it exploded."

Megumi frowned. "But, what if he's still alive...?"

Yushima chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about that... if Kurata is alive, then there's nothing he can do to rebuild his strength. Everyone in this world is aware of Kurata's true colours, his personal army has been disbanded, and all the remaining Gizumon have been destroyed along with the blueprints to make them and all his other insidious devices. He has no more space oscillation devices either, since Belphemon ate all the others and Kurata used the last one before he disappeared."

"In other words, he's a broken man with nothing left," Sampson finished. "However, he still needs to be brought to justice if he's alive. To be put where he rightfully belongs... in jail for all the crimes he's committed in both worlds..."

LoadKnightmon snorted. "It still gave you humans no right to fight out King and destroy him!"

Magnamon closed his eyes. "We followed King Drasil's orders blindly without considering the consequences...but in the end, his words were not absolute."

Leopardmon snarled. "How dare you speak of our King like that? You shall..."

"**ENOUGH!!**" Omnimon bellowed. As LoadKnightmon and Leopardmon became quieted, he glanced at Granasmon's orb. "Forgive them... their loyalty to King Drasil is still strong and..."

"I understand, Omnimon," Granasmon said. "All I can ask is that you, the Royal Knights, can be counted on to help if the worst comes."

Omnimon nodded. "Of course. We'll pray that day never happens, however."

"I can understand that," Granasmon said. "I hope for the same thing." He hovered over to Sampson. "Anyway, if DATS is reinstated, Sampson, then we should make a start..."

"On what?" Sampson asked.

"A special code that will allow DATS' network to connect with HYPNOS'," Granasmon said. "One of the Data Squad can give it to Yamaki when they meet him."

Sampson nodded. "All right."

"Also, I want to add an extra feature to Thomas' handheld computer," Granasmon added. "It's called the Pokedex. It acts like the Digimon Analyzer, but works for Pokemon only."

Yushima chuckled. "Well, well, Sampson... looks like you, Miki, and Megumi will be pretty busy helping our young heroes on their way."

Sampson nodded. "I agree... However, we won't be giving them overboard equipment like we did five years ago..."

"And they never had the chance to use any of it..." Miki groaned.

"Yeah, because Keenan's boomerang turned them into digital dust with one hit!" Megumi said. "Although, that's what Marcus and the others said when they came back... What if Marcus somehow destroyed the equipment?"

Miki rubbed her eyes. "Megumi, if Marcus did destroy the equipment, why would Thomas and Yoshi cover for him...?"

Megumi blinked. "Good point..."

"Miki, Megumi!" Sampson called. "Let's return home. We can take the rest of today off and start our work tomorrow back at DATS."

Miki, Black PawnChessmon, Megumi and White PawnChessmon saluted. "Yes, sir!" the girls replied. The two PawnChessmon didn't say anything... **AT ALL!**

Sampson, Yushima, Miki, Megumi, Kamemon and the two PawnChessmon left the room while Granasmon's orb and the Royal Knights stayed behind.

Granasmon sighed. "It won't be long now..."

Omnimon nodded. "I agree..."

"**WHAT?!**" Dynasmon yelled.

"Gallantmon, how strong is your shield...?" Craniamon asked.

Gallantmon walked towards Dynasmon. "Let's find out, shall we...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days later...

Thomas sat at his desk at his mansion in Japan. He stared at the small handheld computer that he had gotten back from DATS after they uploaded the Pokedex feature. He pressed a button to test the feature out, flicking through the new database.

"Hmm... _Doduo, a Basic, Normal/Flying-type, Twin Bird Pokemon. Gulpin, a Basic, Poison-type, Stomach Pokemon. Alakazam, a Stage 2, Psychic-type, Psi Pokemon. Magnezone, a Stage 2, Electric/Steel-type, Magnet Area Pokemon. Vaporeon, a Stage 1, Water-type, Bubble Jet Pokemon. And Pikachu, a Stage 1, Electric-type, Mouse Pokemon..._"

Thomas rubbed his chin as he quickly looked through the five entries. "Interesting..."

"Sir," Gaomon said, standing near the windowstill. "Do you have any idea what Basic and Stages are?"

"I'm guessing they're levels for the Pokemon, like the Rookie and Champion-levels for the Digimon," Thomas noted. "However, from what I gather... it seems that Pokemon can only evolve once, twice or not at all. They even have branch evolutions... and once they evolve, they can't change back. It'll take me a while to understand everything..."

Gaomon smirked. "Of course, sir. It seems like you're eager to go on our new adventure, sir."

Thomas smiled. "Why wouldn't I be, Gaomon? A new world with new creatures and the chance to fight alongside my old friends once again..."

"Including me?" Gaomon asked.

"Of course," Thomas said with a smile. "Our bond has always been strong, Gaomon... you stayed by my side while I pretended to work with Kurata, sensing my heart's distress as I played nice to him... and helped me regain my memories when Kurata tricked the government into thinking that we were traitors."

Gaomon blushed and looked away. "It was because we were..."

"Friends," Thomas said. "That's what we are, Gaomon. Friends... you're not my pet or my slave, but my friend. And I'm happy that you're here... it's been so long... five years feltlike forever."

"_Sir..._" Gaomon whispered.

Thomas chuckled and stood up, closing his computer. "Come on, Gaomon... let's see if there's anything else we need to pack up."

Gaomon nodded. "Sir, yes sir."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoshi sighed, falling onto her bed in her apartment. "Ugh... I'm done... happy now, Lalamon?"

Lalamon, who was wearing a small apron and carrying a brush, nodded. "Yes, Yoshi. Your apartment looks much more tidier now..."

"I knew there were disadvantages to you coming back here, and reminding me to clean up my apartment is one of them," Yoshi groaned.

"Well, you do remember that's one of the things we always argued about," Lalamon said.

Yoshi rubbed her head wearily. "Yeah... I know, but... why clean the apartment now? I won't be using it a lot if we're going to a new world..."

"If we come back, Yoshi, and your room is still a mess, you'll be sleeping with lots of spiders and other insects to keep you company." Lalamon pointed out.

Yoshi sat back up. "Must you use the same excuse my mom used to make me clean my room!?"

Lalamon blinked. "Why? Do you think she was lying?"

Yoshi paused and fell back onto her bed wearily. "...No..."

"Oh, Yoshi... I've really missed you..." Lalamon said, landing on Yoshi's stomach. "But, I'm so glad that you've grown into a strong woman..."

Yoshi sat up to glance at her Digimon and smiled. "Lalamon... I've missed you too... To be truthful, I can't wait to go to this Chuuten world... being a policewoman... is kinda boring..."

Lalamon blinked. "Really?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah... I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you're okay, Lalamon. And when we get to Chuuten, we'll be strong and we'll win our battles against the darkness! And you, Lalamon, will be the key to our victory!"

"That's right, Yoshi!" Lalamon cheered. She blinked. "Why am I the key to victory...?"

Yoshi grinned. "All I need to do is have you Double Warp Digivolve to Rosemon and strut your stuff... you'll be making male humans, Pokemon and Digimon nosebleed to death with your..."

"Look, Yoshi!" Lalamon cried, hovering away. "More dust! Must clean, clean, clean!"

Yoshi just laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here it is!" Keenan cried, dragging a box out from underneath his bed. "I can't leave without it!"

Is that what I think it is, Keenan?" Falcomon asked, sitting on his _'brother's_' bed.

Keenan nodded. "Yeah. It's my boomerang!"

Falcomon smirked. "Oh, so it's not secret flowers for Kristy?"

Keenan shook his head. "No, it's not. I can't wait to... **FALCOMON!!**"

Falcomon snickered. "I'm guessing you'll be using the boomerang tonight..."

"I wonder why..." Keenan grumbled, putting the box onto his bed and opening it. "Five years... and still looks like in perfect condition..."

Falcomon picked up a photograph that had been lying near the boomerang. "Oh, look, Keenan... this is a picture of you having your first kiss with Kristy..."

"**WHAT?!**" Keenan cried, snatching the photograph. "**HOW DID THAT GET THERE?! AND WHEN DID I**... Hey, this is the photo we took on the day before you, Marcus and everyone else left for the Digital World five years ago..."

Falcomon nodded. "Yes."

"Two things, Falcomon..." Keenan said. "First of all, it was such a heartbreaking day for me and second of all... **ENOUGH!!**"

Falcomon chuckled. "So, I should stop teasing you about Kristy?"

"Yes!" Keenan snapped.

"And let your younger sister or mother do the teasing for me?" Falcomon asked.

"Yes!" Keenan snapped.

"OK, I'll let them know later on..." Falcomon said.

"Good!" Keenan said, turning his attention back to the boomerang. "If you remember, I made this after Marcus destroyed the other one on the day we first met him and the oth... **NO, YOU WON'T LET THEM KNOW!!**"

Falcomon laughed.

Keenan sighed. "I said it once, I'll say it again... Me never been so insulted in all me life!"

Falcomon grinned. "If you wait, we'll have your sister try."

Keenan groaned. "Can't you be a bit more serious?! Still, I'm happy that my parents are allowing us to go... They really trust me..."

Falcomon nodded. "Yes, they do... However, there's another reason they're letting you go. They told me that when you come back, you're due to marry Kristy straight away."

"OK, that's good," Keenan said, examining his boomerang. "I can't wait to go to this new world... All the legends, all the new Digimon, all the... **FALCOOOOOMOOOOOOOON!!**"

Falcomon rolled around on Keenan's bed, flapping his wings with laughter and causing feathers to fly all over the place.

Keenan was red in the face as he rubbed his eyes. "Ugh... me wish me was younger. Me wish..."

"Well, it's not too bad, Keenan..." Falcomon said, calming down. "After all, going to this new world will do a lot of good for you."

Keenan blinked. "Really?"

Falcomon nodded. "Yes... you'll meet new friends, fight alongside your old friends, and the two of us get to become a team again."

Keenan smiled. "Yeah..."

"Keenan!" Called Michelle Crier, Keenan's mother. "Can you help me with the dishes?"

"Coming, mum!" Keenan called. "I guess there's nothing left to do..."

Falcomon nodded. "Nope... just have dinner and get some sleep... While I lie awake and listen to you mutter about Kristy and your future marriage and children."

Keenan nodded. "Right! I'll be back, Falcomon!" And he left the room.

Falcomon counted down. "3... 2... 1..."

_**"FALLLLLLLLLLLLLLCOOOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!**_" Keenan yelled from outside.

Falcomon relaxed on Keenan's bed. "Right on time... heheh..." He glanced around and smirked. "Keenan and Kristy sitting in the tree... _K-I-S-S-I-N_..."

Keenan burst into his room, grabbed a pillow and slammed it onto Falcomon's head repeatedly. "Enough, enough, **ENOOOOOOOUGH!!**" And stomped out.

Falcomon sputtered feathers out and chuckled. "Maybe I should go back to my old self... for five minutes..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marcus walked into his bedroom, carrying a medicine bottle. "How are you feeling, Agumon?"

Agumon groaned, clutching his very large stomach while lying on Marcus' bed. "I'm good, boss... I really love Sarah's fried cooking..."

"First of all, stop calling my mom by her first name," Marcus said, sitting beside Agumon. "And second of all, I know you love my mom's cooking... you had **FIVE** helpings of her fried egg curry!"

"But, it's because I haven't had your mother's fried egg curry for five years, boss," Agumon replied.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Really? What did you have for dinner last night? I forgot... Oh yeah, now I remember... Seven helpings of mom's fried egg curry..."

Agumon grinned sheepishly. "Yeah... and oddly enough... I never had this problem before tonight..."

"Or on the night when we arrived home for the first time in five years..." Marcus muttered. "15 helpings! Agumon, where do you put it all?!"

Agumon burped, covering his mouth. "Excuse me... dunno, boss... I guess they hadn't gone down yet...so... I was busy rushing..."

Marcus sighed and rubbed his head. "27 helpings of my mom's fried egg curry in over three nights... oy..."

"27, huh?" Agumon asked, rubbing his stomach. "I didn't know you were good at math, boss... usually, you're completely brainless on that..."

Marcus' left eye twitched. "What was that, Agumon...?"

Agumon sweatdropped. "I said, you're completly smart on math, boss."

Marcus smirked. "That's more like it... So, I'm guessing you'll be Digivolving into PigGreymon?"

"Oh, boss," Agumon groaned. "That's not true..."

Marcus shrugged. "You're right... TubbyGreymon, RoundGreymon..."

"All right, all right..." Agumon groaned. "I'll have something healthier for dinner tomorrow night..."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what's that?"

"Mom's fried egg sandwiches!" Agumon cheered.

Marcus sighed. "If there's a news bulletin about an egg shortage, I'll know who the culprit is... yeesh..."

Agumon chuckled. "I'm sorry, boss... I guess I wanna savour your mom's cooking before we leave again for this new world."

Marcus smiled. "Yeah, I know... I'm happy to be home, but I want to go to this new world and stop Valmarmon and all the other bad guys. We have this world and our family to protect!"

"Yeah! Because we're the _Ultimate Fighting Team_ and we're the _Ultimate Peacemakers_!" Agumon cheered before groaning abruptly and clutched his stomach.

Marcus sweatdropped. "Starring me and the digital trash compactor..."

"So, boss... are you ready...?" Agumon asked.

Marcus smiled. "Yeah... I'm ready, Agumon..." He picked up the medicine. "I'll give you this and your stomach pains will go down."

"OK! And I'll have three more helpings of Sarah's fried egg curry!" Agumon cheered.

Marcus simply responded by slamming a pillow onto Agumon's face...

Agumon removed the pillow and smiled sheepishly. "Or I could have a good night sleep...?"

Marcus nodded. "Good idea, Agumon..." He walked over to the window and opened it, staring out at the night sky. "Listen, Agumon... can you hear the peace and quiet? This is what we're fighting for."

"_**FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!**_"

"Are we fighting for that too, boss?" Agumon asked.

"No...they can fight for themselves..." Marcus replied.

Agumon blinked. "Sounds like they're fighting now..."

Marcus turned around and shrugged. "Well, they're brothers... what do you expect? Anyway, don't worry about them... I'm sure they'll make up and..."

"**INCOMING!!**"

Marcus blinked and turned around just in time for Falcomon to fly through the open window and crash into him. "**GAH!!**"

"Hey, Falcomon!" Agumon called. "Nice of you to drop in!"

"More like **FLEW** in!" Marcus snapped, sitting up. "How did you get here?!"

Falcomon chuckled sheepishly. "Well, Keenan's throwing skills have really improved..."

Marcus sighed. "I can tell... what was Keenan upset about?"

"Well, I'm still teasing him about him and Kristy," Falcomon said.

Marcus chuckled. "Well, stop teasing him... Otherwise, you'll doom him by having him marry Kristy and she'll torture him forever."

"_**MAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRCUUUUUUUSSSS!!**_" Kristy yelled.

"Yep... he and Kristy are so much alike..." Falcomon said. "Which reminds me, Keenan will marry Kristy next week."

"Cool," Marcus joked. "Now Kristy can pester him about it forever."

"_**FAAAAAALCOOOOOOOMOOOOOON!!/MAAAAAAAARCCUUUUUUUSSSSSS!!**_"

Agumon blinked. "I wonder if we'll be able to go to this new world with both of you still alive?"

Marcus shrugged. "Eh... who knows... but I'm pumped up! Agumon, let's get ready to go to this new world!"

"Yeah!" Agumon cheered.

And to end this with a serious note...

"Erm... can I stay here tonight?" Falcomon asked sheepishly.

Marcus sighed. "Yeah... okay..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later...

Granasmon's spirit orb hovered above the portal as the Data Squad lined up with their Digimon. "Are you all ready?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah! We're ready!"

"Let's go!!" Agumon cheered.

"Ready, Falcomon?" Keenan asked coolly, holding a mallet above Falcomon's head.

Falcomon sweatdropped. "...Ready, Keenan..."

"Let's go, Yoshi!" Lalamon cheered.

Yoshi giggled. "All right..."

"Gaomon, are you ready?" Thomas asked.

Gaomon nodded. "Sir, yes sir."

The four bracelets appeared in front of the four humans. "Put these on... as I said on our meeting last week, they'll protect you from Valmarmon's trap. However, don't take them off while we're going through the portal... we can't risk more worlds being connected by his wormhole."

Thomas nodded, placing the bracelet on his wrist. "I understand."

Marcus clicked the bracelet around his wrist as well before turning around. The other members of the Data Squad were standing nearby with Marcus' and Keenan's family. He smiled. "Hey, Biyomon. Take care of my family, ok?"

Biyomon nodded. "You can count on me!"

"Take care, son!" Spencer said.

Kristy smiled. "Go for it, Marcus!"

Sarah smiled. "Be careful, Marcus... and remember to cha..."

"**MOM!!**" Marcus hissed, suddenly in front of his mother with a finger over her lips, clenching his teeth. "**SHHHHHH!!**"

Megumi blinked. "Wow... Marcus can run **THAT** fast?!"

Miki sighed. "He can be oddly motivated... even with a mother embarrassing her own 19 year old son... the mind of an eight year old..."

"Hey! Don't insult the boss like that!" Agumon called. "That's Kristy, Thomas, and Yoshi's job!"

Marcus drove his fist into Agumon's head. "**YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!**"

Falcomon smirked. "Oh, Kristy... Keenan has a question for you..."

Keenan nearly facefaulted. "**FALCOMON!!**"

Kristy blinked. "Oh, what question is that...?"

Keenan gulped. "Well, I er..."

Michelle smiled. "I think Keenan wants to know if you'll be okay at school without him."

Kristy smiled. "I'll be fine, Keenan. Nothing to worry about..."

Keenan sighed in relief. "_Phew... thanks, mom..._"

Keenan's father, Kevin, whispered to Michelle, "_Let's not forget to do what Keenan asked us to do when we get back..._"

Michelle giggled. "Of course..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the basement of the Crier's home were a bunch of signs that Falcomon had made...

"_**Kristy, will you marry me? From Keenan.**_"

"_**Kristy, I'll love you till I die. Love Keenan.**_"

"_**Kristy, I...**_"

And that's when Keenan found them...and wanted to burn them...

Ah, young love, huh...?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Royal Castle...

"Omnimon, remember to be on your guard," Granasmon said.

Omnimon nodded. "We will, Lord Granasmon. As for you, Data Squad... be careful."

Yoshi smirked. "Are you talking to us or to Marcus?"

Marcus fumed. "Hey!"

"She has a point," Gallantmon noted. "Marcus Damon, you..."

"OK! OK!" Marcus snapped. "Let's just go already!"

Magnamon smirked. "Struck a nerve, did he?"

"Keenan, take care!" Michelle called.

Keenan smiled. "Don't worry, mom! We'll be back, I promise!"

"I know you will," Michelle said. "You kept your promise the last time, so I know you'll do it again."

Kevin nodded. "Of course."

"Thomas," Sampson said, stepping forward and offering the genius a disc. "Here."

Thomas took the disc and stared at it. "What is this?"

"It's a disc that'll allow us to create a network with the computers at HYPNOS," Sampson explained. "Give this to Mitsuno Yamaki if you ever meet him."

Thomas nodded and pocketed the disc. "Of course, sir. We just need to locate and meet up with the Adventurers in Chuuten."

"Do you think we'll find them?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't think we can, I know we can!" Marcus said.

Thomas smiled. "Marcus is right. We'll bump into them... it's only a matter of time."

Yoshi and Keenan nodded.

"Marcus... Thomas... Keenan... Yoshino... are you ready?" Granasmon asked.

"We're ready!" Marcus announced. The other three nodded.

"All right... put your Digimon in your Digivices and we shall go," Granasmon said.

Agumon groaned. "Do we have to...? I don't like being in the Digivice..."

"It has to be done," Falcomon reasoned. "Otherwise, we'll open up more worlds to the wormhole."

Agumon sighed. "Fine... I just hope we don't have to stay there for too long."

The four Data Squad members held their Digivice iC Bursts, digitizing their Digimon and transporting them into the devices.

"All right! We're on our way!" Marcus cheered, picking up his backpack.

Thomas nodded as he, Yoshi and Keenan picked up theirs as well. He turned to everyone else and bowed. "We'll see you later..."

"Take care..." Keenan said, smiling at his family.

"We'll be back... I promise..." Yoshi added.

Sampson smiled. "Good luck, team... be careful..."

Marcus and the others looked at each other, gave one another silent nods, and walked through the portal.

Kentaurusmon stepped forward. "Lord Granasmon, please make sure they arrive in Chuuten safely..."

"I will," Granasmon said. "Goodbye for now, my friends..."

He vanished.

"_Marcus... Agumon..._" Kristy whispered.

"Come on, Kristy..." Biyomon said, placing a wing on Kristy's shoulder. "They'll be all right..."

Yushima coughed. "Well now, Sampson... I'm guessing the two ladies and I will have to be ready as well..."

Miki blinked. "Ready?"

Megumi whispered to Miki. "_You don't suppose it's dirty man talk...?_"

Miki palmed her face. "_You've been dealing with perverts too much,_" she hissed back.

"_Before they learned that I was from the police,_" Megumi added.

Miki shook her head. "Commander General, what do you mean by '_ready_'...?"

Yushima chuckled. "Quite simple... Us three are the only members of DATS who can use the Full Charge of our D.N.A."

Miki gasped. "Oh, I see. So, we're going to strengthen our D.N.A. Charge to Overdrive like the Commander, Marcus, and the others?"

Yushima nodded. "Correct. Our Digivice iC will be able to take the strain of the Overdrive Charge if we can control it well enough like Sampson and Keenan."

"That's correct," Spencer said. "The reason Marcus, Thomas and Yoshino's Digivices exploded is because they didn't control their initial Overdrive charge."

Megumi smiled. "So, what you're saying is, we're going to try and get our Digimon to Digivolve to Mega?"

Sampson nodded. "That's right... As long as you don't lose control and pay the price..."

Megumi blinked. "What sort of price...?"

"A broken Digivice," Yushima said. "After that, you might have to upgrade it like Marcus, Thomas and Yoshino did."

Megumi sweatdropped. "Oh..."

"I've done research on what the Mega forms of your Digimon will look like," Kentaurusmon said. "Yushima, Kamemon's Mega form is **JumboGamemon**. He is a very powerful Digimon and his special attack is the Megaton Hydro Laser, which he can release in an ultra high-speed water stream from which mouth which can penetrate anything..."

Yushima sighed. "That so? I should have tried getting the Overdrive Charge during the Belphemon battle... that would have evened things up."

"Miki, PawnChessmon Black's Mega form is **QueenChessmon**," Kentaurusmon said. "Her special attack is Heart Breaker, which hits the enemies' vital points with her sword."

Miki smiled. "Wow... that sounds amazing..."

"And Megumi, PawnChessmon White's Mega form is **KingChessmon**," Kentaurusmon added. "His special attack is Checkmate."

Megumi blinked. "That's all?"

Kentaurusmon scratched the back of his head. "There's not a lot of information on either KingChessmon or QueenChessmon..."

"Oh, I see..." Megumi muttered.

Dynasmon nudged Craniamon. "_Should we tell them that we know? And that QueenChessmon is stronger than KingChessmon? And that KingChessmon has another attack called King Dash where he runs away at the speed of light?_"

Craniamon sighed. "_You've just given the reason why Kentaurusmon left them out in the first place..._"

"_I see..._" Dynasmon muttered. "_What's that?_"

"PawnChessmon White's human partner complaining about it," Craniamon said.

"_Ah..._" Dynasmon said. "_But... she's going to find out if they Digivolve the PawnChessmon into Megas..._"

Craniamon nodded. "_I know, which is why we won't be around when that happens..._"

Dynasmon sighed. "_Good..._"

"Everyone, let's return to the human world," Sampson said. "We'll believe that Marcus and the others will pull through."

Spencer nodded. "Of course, Richard."

Sarah clasped her hands together. "Marcus... please be careful..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Granasmon, taking on his spiritual appearance, gently guided a board of light with the four Data Squad humans standing on it through the shimmering purple corridor of malevolent energy that was Valmarmon's wormhole. "We're almost there..."

"Good... so, what's the plan?" Marcus asked. "How do we get to Chuuten?"

"If you wait patiently, I'll open up a special portal for you and your friends," Granasmon said. "You'll arrive in Chuuten's capital region, Gran Elysium, where I'm sure you'll meet up with everyone else."

Marcus shrugged. "Doesn't sound too hard..."

"It is _very_ hard," Granasmon said. "Because of my limited powers, I might make a mistake and you could wind up separated and far away from Gran Elysium. Like I said, if you wait patiently, I'll make sure you arrive outside the city safely..."

Thomas nodded. "Understood."

Granasmon stopped in front of a dark blue spot where the shimmering purple energy was converging from all sides. "Here it is... this is where you'll join the battle..."

"All right!" Marcus cheered.

"We're ready, Granasmon..." Yoshi added.

Granasmon smiled before pressing his hand against the blue spot. "All right... Opening the portal to Chuuten will be easy... it towards Gran Elysium will be difficult... now, if I just..."

The four humans waited patiently (which is something totally new for Marcus), until Keenan's ear twitched. "Hmm?"

"Something wrong, Keenan?" Thomas asked.

Keenan nodded. "Yeah... I think I can hear... a strange cry...from behind us..."

Yoshi blinked and turned around to see something flying towards them. She gasped. "Somebody else is here!"

Granasmon whirled around in shock. "What?!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Marcus said. His eyes widened in disbelief. "It looks like... **OMNIMON!!**"

Thomas frowned. "Omnimon...? What could he be doing here...? Unless it's a different Omnimon..."

"Different, all right..." Yoshi said. "That Omnimon's appearance is different from the one we know..."

Keenan rubbed his chin. "I wonder why he's crying though..."

Granasmon frowned in thought. "_Could it be an Omnimon that was upgraded with the X-Antibody... or..._"

As the Omnimon-like figure got closer, Granasmon gasped while the others looked at it in confusion.

"That's not Omnimon..." Thomas said.

Marcus blinked. "What the...?! His hands look BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon!"

"Another version of Omnimon...?" Yoshi guessed.

Keenan frowned. "But... BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon are enemies... why...?"

Granasmon gritted his teeth. "Everyone... be careful! That Digimon is dangerous! He's called **CHAOSMON**!"

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Chaosmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

Unique Digimon

**ATTACKS:** _Bancho Blade/Tyrant Bisection Sword, Dark Prominence_

_A Digimon that is neither a Royal Knight nor born complete. His existence is unstable and considered to be a bug. Chaosmon is a code name given to Digimon that aren't supposed to exist in the first place. He is considered to be an anomaly made by DNA Digivolving two enemies, BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon, together, with their Digicores remaining separate instead of fusing together. This makes their new form very unstable._

000000000000000000000000

Chaosmon looked sort of like Omnimon, but darker and distorted. In addition to two red ribbons growing down its back, a number of thicker sea green ribbons adorned its form and were wrapped around its legs, which looked oddly like pincer claws. It had a red sphere for a left shoulder and a left arm ending in an appendage that looked like Darkdramon's head, and a blue sphere for a right shoulder and a right arm ending in an appendage that looked like BanchoLeomon's head. The monster's own head didn't look much like Omnimon's, with a helmet slit rather than a face and two short horns rather than three.

Chaosmon uttered a scream that sounded like a record played in reverse and flew towards Granasmon and the humans.

"What is he doing?!" Yoshi cried.

"He's unstable!" Granasmon said. "He'll attack anyone and everything without a second thought!"

"What?!" Marcus yelled.

"_Tyrant_..." Chaosmon snarled, a sword emerging from the mouth of his BanchoLeomon head. "_Bisection_..." He thrust it at the group. "_**SWORD!!**_"

Instead of connecting, Chaosmon's Bancho Blade bounced off an invisible force field that Granasmon had quickly created. The beast wailed in fury as it flew back.

Yoshi sighed in relief. "That was close..."

"If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get!" Marcus declared.

"**NO!**" Thomas snapped. "We can't fight him here! If we release our Digimon, then wearing these bracelets would have all been for nothing!"

Marcus frowned. "Yeah... you're right... but, how can we stop him...?"

Granasmon gritted his teeth. "I can fight him, but..."

"You have to stand by the portal to let us through?" Keenan asked.

Granasmon nodded. "Yes..."

The four humans glanced at each other, nodded, and looked back at Granasmon. Marcus smirked. "Granasmon, it's okay... we'll go through the portal now so you can stop Chaosmon."

"What?!" Granasmon gasped. "But, if you go through it, you'll be far away from Gran Elysium and could get separated!"

"It's a risk we're willing to take!" Yoshi said.

Keenan nodded. "Yeah!"

"Don't worry, Granasmon!" Marcus said. "Even if we get separated, we'll find a way to get back together again!"

"And we'll also find a way to get to Gran Elysium!" Thomas added.

Granasmon stared at them for a moment in disbelief, before sighing and giving in. "Very well... Go now! Hurry before Chaosmon regains his composure!"

Marcus nodded. "Right! Yoshi, Keenan, you guys go first!"

"All right, Marcus!" Yoshi said.

As Yoshi and Keenan got ready to climb through the portal, Chaosmon roared and charged towards them again, holding the Bancho Blade before him. "**TYRANT BISECTION SWORD!!**"

"Thomas!" Marcus shouted, running towards them.

Thomas nodded, crouching low to the ground and linking his hands together. As Marcus put one foot in the intertwined fingers, and Thomas flung him into the air. "**THERE!!**"

Chaosmon looked shocked as Marcus landed on his blade. "Guh?"

"Bisection this!!" Marcus said, running up the length of the blade, leaping off, and punching Chaosmon in the face.

"**GRAH!!**" Chaosmon was flung away as Marcus landed back on the light board.

Thomas chuckled, patting Marcus on the back. "Good job, Marcus!"

Marcus smirked, his fist glowing with a reddish-orange digital aura. "Thanks... Too bad I'm wasting this D.N.A. Charge..."

"Incredible..." Granasmon muttered as Yoshi and Keenan climbed through the portal. "Such amazing teamwork..."

Chaosmon groaned, retracting his Bancho Blade.

Marcus frowned. "What's he doing?"

Thomas gasped. "I think he's going for his secondary attack! Marcus, if you'll recall, Omnimon's sword is his left hand. Do you know what kind of weapon Omnimon has in his left hand?"

"I think it was a..." Marcus started before his eyes widened in realization. "A cannon!! Darkdramon's head contains a cannon?!"

Granasmon gritted his teeth. "Keenan and Yoshi have gone through! It's your turn! Hurry before he attacks!"

Marcus nodded as he and Thomas ran to the portal. "Thomas, you go first!"

"What about you?" Thomas asked.

"Don't argue! Just hurry!" Marcus shouted.

Chaosmon hissed as the jaws on his Darkdramon hand opened up and a cannon shaped like a lance extended from it. He pointed it at Granasmon, Marcus and Thomas. "Eliminate..."

As Thomas climbed through, Marcus glanced at Granasmon. "His name fits him! He's going chaotic!"

"The difference between Omnimon and Chaosmon is that Omnimon's DNA Material Digimon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, were willing to merge!" Granasmon quickly explained. "BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon are eternal enemies and somehow were forced to merge and create this Digimon! However, BanchoLeomon is light and Darkdramon is dark! Combining those elements unwillingly creates something **VERY** unstable!"

Marcus frowned. "An unstable mind?! Man, that's rough..."

"Marcus, go now!" Granasmon said. "Hurry! His second attack is supposed to destroy digital cells!"

Marcus gasped. "What?! But how can that affect me?! I'm human!"

"I know, but do you want to risk it?" Granasmon asked.

Marcus frowned, glaring at Chaosmon. "No way..."

"I'll destroy you!!" Chaosmon snarled, hovering forward slowly. "Destroy..."

Marcus stared at Granasmon. "So, you're going to face him on your own...?"

Granasmon nodded. "Yes... and don't worry about me. Valmarmon and I have something in common... our Digital Souls are immortal. We cannot be destroyed even if Chaosmon uses every ounce of his power to get rid of me."

Marcus smirked. "I see... Well then, take that guy down!"

"**DARK PROMINENCE!!**" Chaosmon roared, firing a Gigantic Lance from his Darkdramon hand.

"**GOOD LUCK, GRANASMON!!**" Marcus yelled as he leapt through the portal.

Granasmon smiled as he watched the lance coming towards him. "And good luck to you and your friends, Marcus Damon..."

The portal closed.

The Dark Prominence entered Granasmon's body... and went through him, exploding behind him.

Chaosmon's eyes widened. "What?!"

Granasmon smiled as he casually looked over his shoulder at the explosion. "Guess you weren't aware that your attacks can't hurt spirit Digimon. And with Marcus and his friends out of harm's way, you can't hurt anybody now."

Chaosmon hovered backwards.

"Scared? You should be..." Granasmon said, glancing at the portal. _I'll check on Marcus and the others when I'm done, but the main question is... how many days will pass until I can finally contact them?_ he thought to himself.

Chaosmon drew his Bancho Blade again and charged forward. "**TYRANT BISECTION SWORD!!**"

Granasmon sighed as Chaosmon sailed through him. "I guess it's official... you're definitely insane. Your mind is too unstable. Sadly, I have to kill you to spare you two the pain you're enduring right now..."

"Me in no pain... me shall blow you up!!" Chaosmon cackled.

Granasmon turned around and frowned. "Despite having an unstable mind and two Digicores from unwilling Digimon, you're still focused on destroying me for good? Now I really need to stop you, before you can hurt anyone else!"

"**DESTROY!!**" Chaosmon cried, charging towards Granasmon's spirit while thrusting his Bancho Blade forward.

Granasmon sighed as Chaosmon flew through him again. "This will take a while..."

"**ERASE!!**" Chaosmon roared, charging up another attack from his Darkdramon hand.

Granasmon thrust a hand forward and blew Chaosmon away with a wave of invisible force. "Enough!!"

Chaosmon groaned and glared at Granasmon. "You'll... pay... you regret hurting me!! You fight me now!"

Granasmon smiled slightly. "Well, I haven't fought anyone for a while. My skills might be a bit rusty, so don't hold back..."

"RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Chaosmon roared, charging at Granasmon's spirit again.

Granasmon sighed and closed his eyes. "_Marcus and Agumon, Thomas and Gaomon, Yoshino and Lalamon, Keenan and Falcomon,_" Granasmon said thoughtfully. "_I wish you luck on your new adventure..._"

And so, the adventure... begins.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Data Squad are off to their new adventure, but will be unable to reach Gran Elysium. Instead, they arrive at a different region in Chuuten Elysia, and now must face new enemies and mysteries. Stay tuned to find out!**

**OK! Here how I see it! I'm going to do the next chapter and then, I might either start on the third OR start on my next Xmas story for 2008!!**

**How many chapters will this special have? Who knows, but I hope it'll end up between 10 and 15... Or less!**

**Well, nothing left so...**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	2. Rogamine Region! Champion VS Champion!

**Welcome to a whole new region!**

**With new Digimon!**

**And new problems...**

**Welcome to the Rogamine Region!**

**Starring Marcus Damon's fists...**

**OK, let's start the second chapter...**

_**BEGIN!**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All was dark in the desert-like region, the sun having set long ago.

All was peaceful, still, and quiet...

Except for two figures running through the sand. One of them was a furry, light brown fox while the other was a red lizard with a flame lit on the tip of its tail.

"Come on, Kiri!" The light brown fox cried. "We need to get to Jazubuki Town by morning!"

The red lizard groaned, holding her arm in pain. "Come on, Cadee... don't tell me you're getting tired as well..."

"No way!" Cadee said. "I'm okay!"

"Don't be ignorant!" Kiri snapped. "Don't forget that we've been in those strange aura fields like the others!"

Cadee paused. "That put us to sleep, right...? I still don't understand how we broke free..."

"Neither do I," Kiri said. "But we were fortunate to escape."

"Exactly, so that's why he have to take our chances and go is to Jazubuki and to let everyone else know what's going on!" Cadee said. "Mt. Maslet Town is being forced to work for those bullies because of us!"

Kiri sighed. "I know that, but we need to rest first. One of those bullies controlled us so he could take hostages. Our bodies are exhausted as a result!"

"But, if we stay here, we'll get caught!" Cadee said. "Like you said, we were fortunate to escape when we did! But, once they find out we've escaped, they'll come after us and bring us back!"

Kiri groaned. "Look... you know that he'll send those creeps after us and they'll easily be able to get control of us again! We need to find a place to rest where they won't find us. Once the coast is clear, we'll run to Jazubuki. Just remember... one mental command and we're theirs!"

Cadee clenched her fists. "If I could only evolve into a Dark-type..."

Kiri took Cadee's arm gently. "Come on... if we can't find a place to rest, then we'll continue to Jazubuki... I promise."

Cadee sighed. "Fine... let's go..."

Kiri nodded. "All right, and let's be quick. If you're right, they won't be too pleased about two hostages escaping..."

"Yeah..." Cadee whispered as she and Kiri ran off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Sir, Prisoners 133/09 and 005/03 have escaped!_"

"_What?! Those two?! I thought I sealed them in the Status Aura like I did the others!_"

"_You did, but they somehow escaped! We figure they must be heading to Mt. Maslet Town!_"

"_....No, they won't.... They must be desperate... They know full well that returning to their hometown won't do any good. Instead, they must be heading to one of the two towns close to Mt. Maslet! Both towns are unaware of what we've caused here..._"

"_Shall we try Kuchagi Town? Out of the three towns on this island, it's the only one that has a port! If they go there, then they'll be able to send messages for help to other islands!_"

"_No...Kuchagi Town is much further away from Mt. Maslet and where we are... No, if I guess right, they'll be heading to Jazubuki Town... it's the closest of the two other towns. They'll have the people in Jazubuki help them and send a message to Kuchagi, where they'll contact someone on another island._"

"_So, what are your orders?_"

"_I'm not taking any chances... prepare the Insectoid Brothers! They'll get the job done! Bring them here!_"

"_You have a plan?_"

"_I'm going to send them with two KoKabuterimon and two FanBeemon. JigokuYanmamon, ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon each have special abilities that I've given them with my Aura teachings._"

"_Teachings that have been forbidden for the past 2000 years..._"

"_Who asked you? Now... summon the Insectoid Brothers! Find two FanBeemon and KoKabuterimon! And also, make sure they take a pair of Drain Braces for the escapees! I know that their hypnosis is weak and will only last for thirty minutes..._"

"_It was __**YOUR**__ teachings... you taught them low-level mind control instead of showing them how to do stronger kinds!_"

"_Like I said, who asked you?! Also, those three must understand the importance of Plan A, B and C._"

"_Plan A, B and C?_"

"_Yes... they know the importance of those plans... they'll do the job..._"

"_But what if all three plans fail?_"

"_They __**WON'T**__ fail! Now, do your job or I'll demonstrate that move I used to defeat your leader!_"

"_Gah! Understood!_"

"_Hmm... We're nowhere near that chamber yet, but my Status Aura somehow shut down...could someone have deactivated it out of pity? But who?_"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_**Bored, bored, bored, bored, boooooooooooooored...**_"

A transparent humanoid demon was hovering in a black void, whining to himself. He had blood red eyes, blood-red lips and a pale blue face. A third eye grew from his forehead. He wore a long-sleeved robe of crimson thread covered in gold patterns and symbols, which writhed and twisted across the surface, forming demonic sigils and formulas which burned at the eyes and almost literally seemed to give off small bits of flame as they danced around the robe's hem. He had wings that were large, bat-like, and cast long shadows. A pair of huge curling black horns with red stripes grew from the sides of his head. He had a long spiky tail ending in a pointed barb. He wore a helmet with a protruding helm and lower part twisted to look like the mouth of a grinning demon, with glowing jewels set farther up to look like eyes. Holes were made for his horns to grow out from. His robes hung open over his bare chest and legs, clothed in black trousers with more twisting gold designs on them. His hands were shaped into huge claws, with blood-red nails. Around his neck was a medallion with a pentagram carved into it. On his chest were black markings stylised to look like a evil face. He also wore dark purple boots with spikes at the tips.

Yep, it's him!

"_**Booooooooooooooooooooored!!!**_"

Although, you would have though he'd be a bit more mature...

Anyway, this is the true form of...

The Demon God Digimon...

**VALMARMON!!!**

"_**I'm so**_ (BEEP!) _**bored...**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Valmarmon._

**LEVEL:** _Mega._

**TYPE:** _Virus._

_Demon God Digimon._

**ATTACKS:** _Shadows of Death, Bane of Light, Supreme Darkness_

A legendary Demon God that even the Seven Demon Lord Digimon fear... his lust for power gives him the ability to gain higher forms.

000000000000000000000000

"_**It's so boring, boring, boring, boring, bor...**_"

"_Valmarmon!!!_"

Valmarmon suddenly looked as happy as a small child receiving a toy. "_**No longer boring! He's ready!!!**_"

He dove downwards through the black void and into...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Valmarmon? Valmarmon?" Don Fargar called, standing over Valmarmon's current body, a possessed Pegasusmon. While the soul of Pegasusmon was locked away in slumber, Valmarmon took over.

Originally, this Pegasusmon looked like an ordinary horse... other than the golden fur, blond hair, tan feathery wings, and mask...

Now, thanks to Valmarmon, his body was an anthropomorphic version of itself. His golden orange fur was now black. His back legs were shaped like a human's, but retained their powerful muscles. His shoulders stuck out to the sides and his hooves had become hands with hard-tipped fingers. His ears remained the same, but his light blond hair was now silver with black markings and his tan feathery wings had become purple raven wings. The golden mask that Pegasusmon used to wear was gone, revealing a handsome red-eyed equine face with the Kanji symbol for Darkness burned onto his cheek, because Valmarmon wanted to abuse his new body a bit more...

Well, it was the Kanji symbol for Darkness or the design of Barney the Dinosaur. He decided Barney would be too evil, even for him.

"Valmarmon! Are you in your body or not?!" Don yelled. "Give me a sign!!!"

(**WHAM!!!**)

"**GAH!!!**" Don yelled, staggering backward and clutching his head as Pegasusmon's sat up.

"**ACK!**" The Pegasusmon cried with Valmarmon's voice, rubbing his forehead. "**I've heard the term '**_**using**__**your head**_**' before, but that was painful!**"

Don groaned. "Glad you've returned... ugh..."

Valmarmon stood up, rubbing his hooves. "**Come now, Don... it didn't hurt that bad..." He turned around and groaned. "I do regret removing this host's mask though...**"

"I think this will be the last time you'll wait like that..." Don added. "Whatever you were waiting for..."

Valmarmon shook his head. "**I agree... as much as I like to see my true form now and then, I'd rather not bash skulls together... partically when it's **_**MY**_** skull... Ugh, the downside of having a body again... So, I'm guessing he's ready?**"

Don shook his head. "No, Rento is still asleep..."

Valmarmon frowned, glancing at the sleeping form of Rento, a Silesian Luxray that Don had captured. Valmarmon had decided to keep Rento and brainwash him into his service when he found out that Rento was a descendant of the Aura Kingdom, a place that had existed on Silesia where all the people possessed the unique ability to make their auras visible and use it as either an offensive weapon or a defensive shield. This ability was passed down from generation to generation, and every day, these people had tried to learn new abilities with their Aura. That was when they discovered a unique connection between their Auras and Digimon. They were somehow able to use their Auras to Digivolve or Mode Change Digimon into more powerful forms!

Sadly, however, this was discovered during the Battle of Hikari and Yami, the Ancient War between Granasmon and Valmarmon. After hearing about this, Valmarmon wanted to take over and enslave Aura Kingdom to use their aura to make himself more powerful than ever. He made several plans, including a plant that would allow him to easily manipulate the minds of the Aura Kingdom.

If anyone sniffed this Plant, his or her minds would become hazy and desire commands. And according to BanchoLeomon, you're **LUCKY** to just sniff a Willnull Plant.

If you eat it, then you're in real trouble; trapped in an endless trance, the mind an empty book where the voice of the master writes the pages of new commands and thoughts, while all trace of the original individual is lost.

In other words, the victim will be asleep until the effects wore off.

Anyway, according to the turncoats during the Ancient War, Valmarmon had made sure that when the plant was crushed, it would be turned into a clear and tasteless liquid that would be easier to slip into a population's water supply without anyone noticing. How Valmarmon was going to slip the liquidized plant into the Aura Kingdom's water supply was unknown because it never happened.

Why? Because Valmarmon had a traitor called GranDracmon, who destroyed the entire crop before being banished to the underworld of Chuuten Elysia. However, GranDracmon didn't destroy **ALL** the Willnull Plant, he kept some for himself and grew them in the darkness since they didn't need sunlight to grow. And Valmarmon didn't make anymore because he didn't feel like it

However, despite the Willnull Plant plan failing, the Aura Kingdom was destroyed before the Battle of Hikari and Yami had ended.

How?

That'll be revealed one day...

To this day, the genes for Silesians to use aura have been passed on from generation to generation, but have been forbidden for use over the last 2000 years by order of Huanglongmon before he fell asleep.

But this wouldn't stop Valmarmon. Rento's abilities to use the Aura would soon be unleashed with Valmarmon's help, but he first had to wake up in his new state of mind...thanks to Valmarmon's brainwashing...

Anyway, back to the story...

"**OK... If Rento is not ready, then why did you call me down?**" Valmarmon asked.

"We have a visitor," Don said, stepping aside.

"**A visitor?**" Valmarmon asked. "**Who is...**"

"_I am born from the darkness and into the darkness I return... the Dragon Knight __**MADOUDRAMON!!!**_"

Valmarmon smirked. "**Ah, of course... my faithful servant, Madoudramon...**"

"_I'm sleek... I'm hot... and I'm hung like a horse. The lovely Shadow Equine, DarkPegasusmon..._"

Valmarmon blinked. "**And his faithful companion that doesn't need an intro...**"

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "Glad you enjoyed it..."

Don rubbed his eyes. "_Enjoyed_ wasn't the first word we thought of..."

Valmarmon nodded. "**Agreed... So, Madoudramon, how can I help you?**"

Madoudramon stepped forward. "My lord, I need to ask you about the sneak attack on Lucemon when the Celestial Gateway was unlocked for the first time."

"**Madoudramon, do you really think it was a good idea for Lucemon to make himself stronger by taking the three Egyptian Gods, the Dragon Sabre and the Chaos Emeralds that they've collected so far?**" Valmarmon asked. "**Forget it! As much as I like the idea of weakening the Adventurers, I really hate the idea of Lucemon getting stronger before I make my return... and **_**BEFORE**_** he locates the Ancient Delta!**"

DarkPegasusmon frowned. "He's right... Lucemon would be extremly dangerous if Valmarmon hadn't intervened. If you recall, his personality was insane before Valmarmon shocked him."

"Was? Lucemon changed?" Don asked.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... he's now becoming sensible and thinking clearly. It as if that electric shock you gave him altered his personality."

Valmarmon scratched his head. "**That I wasn't expecting... Then again, Lucemon always thought of himself as a powerful Digimon... I guess he figured that whoever gave him the shock was a stronger Digimon than he is... so, he must be scared now...**"

"He doesn't know the attacker was you," Madoudramon said.

"**Then we'll keep it that way,**" Valmarmon said. "**Now, what's going on with everyone?**"

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "BlackGuilmon is preparing to create a powerful airship for them to travel through Chuuten. However, he can't start until the DarkKnightmon have been upgraded to Elite Mode."

"And what about the Tyrants?" Don asked. "They haven't done much since Diablo's loss..."

"They're doing their own research on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Madoudramon explained. "It seems that the Blue-Eyes is much more powerful than we thought."

"**Research?**" Valmarmon asked.

DarkPegasusmon nodded. "Yep. And once they've found out who owns the Blue-Eyes, they'll target him along with Yugi."

"**So, they don't know it's Seto Kaiba?**" Valmarmon asked.

"That's right. They saw the Blue-Eyes, but he was nowhere near Seto Kaiba," Madoudramon said. "Perhaps once they've learned about him, they can restart their Shadow Trial."

"They didn't bother us because they figured Lucemon needed some rest," DarkPegasusmon added.

Valmarmon sighed. "**I want to see more of the Tyrant's powers... Madoudramon, tell them about Seto Kaiba and that he doesn't possess ONE Blue-Eyes, but **_**THREE**_**.**"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, sir. And what about you?"

Valmarmon grinned. "**Once Rento is awake and serving me faithfully, we shall go and find my old friend, Foodin. He still owes me a 2000 year old debt after I gave him and his closest followers a '**_**gift**_**'...**"

Don frowned. "Foodin, an Alakazam who came from the Aura Kingdom... Lord Valmarmon, you told me that you once had a Willnut Plant that you were unable to use to destroy the Aura Kingdom because GranDracmon betrayed you... You never told me **HOW** you were going to get it into their water supply. Was Foodin going to help you?"

Valmarmon rubbed his chin. "**Well, I've told you my history with GranDracmon, but I haven't told you much about the Aura Kingdom...**"

"No, you haven't," Don replied.

"Speaking of which, how are we going to find Foodin?" DarkPegasusmon asked. "He and his followers have been hiding in Chuuten for the last 2000 years. Nobody's seen any of them since your final battle against Granasmon..."

Madoudramon nodded. "That's right. And because of Queen Yukihimi's seal on Foodin, he's unable to use Psychic-type attacks."

Don raised an eyebrow. "An Alakazam unable to use Psychic attacks?"

"**Queen Yukihimi was the strongest of all the Aura Knights and Aura Warriors, so received the title of Aura Empress,**" Valmarmon said. "**In fact, that aura technique she used to prevent Foodin from using Psychic attacks would have cost her her life... It was a forbidden technique.**"

"So, this Queen is laughing in her grave while Foodin is unable to use his Psychic attacks?" Don asked.

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Actually, she's probably still very much alive to this day.**"

Don rapidly blinked. "But you said that the aura technique she used would have claimed her life! How can she still be alive?!"

"**Thanks to me,**" Valmarmon said with a smirk. "**Queen Yukihimi was a beautiful Articuno Silesian and...**"

"Lord Valmarmon!!! Tell me!!!" Don yelled in frustration. "What is the story behind this... Aura Kingdom?!? **TELL ME!!!**"

DarkPegasusmon stepped back at Don's outburst. "Wow... talk about a lack of patience..."

"I understand his frustration," Madoudramon said, not flinching in the slightest. "My lord, I think it would be best that you let Don know about the truth of the Aura Kingdom."

Valmarmon sighed. "**Oh, very well... Better sit down, Don. It's a long story...**"

Don sat down on a boulder. "All right..."

Valmarmon coughed. "**It happened 2000 years ago during the Battle of Hikari and Yami. You see...**"

A black void appeared on the far side of the cave. "_Lord Valmarmon..._" a voice whispered.

Don facefaulted. "Gah!!! What bad timing!!!"

DarkPegasusmon blinked. "Who is that?"

"Someone that Valmarmon found wandering through the dark corridor," Madoudramon said. "He's a Duelist who joined Valmarmon in order to escape... and he'll be the leader of Valmarmon's Duelist Group, along with Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor."

DarkPegasusmon frowned. "I see... so, what's his name?"

Madoudramon chuckled as a tall human dressed in a black coat with long brown hair and a black dragon mask stepped out of the void, a black Duel Disk on his arm. "**Nightshroud**..."

"**Nightshroud, what is it?**" Valmarmon asked. "**Have you located Foodin?**"

Nightshroud shook his head. "No... but I did find something else..."

"**What's that?**" Valmarmon asked.

"One of Foodin's followers," Nightshroud said. "He's causing some havoc in a region called **Rogamine**."

Madoudramon tried to recall that place. "Rogamine... that's one of the few known regions without an Olympian Digimon as its guardian. Despite that, it's one of the most important regions, because that's where most of the material needed to create the airships in Chuuten can be found."

Valmarmon snarled. "**And also where one of my bases used to be before Huanglongmon created these floating islands... and it's a base that I despised... because of him!**"

Don blinked. "Granasmon?"

Valmarmon shook his head. "**No... a traitor...**"

"Oh, GranDracmon?" Don guessed.

Valmarmon shook his head again. "**No... even worse... one of my own creations...**"

Don blinked before glancing at Nightshroud. "You sure seem to have a habit of making guys that betray you...So, who's the guy you've found?"

"A Drowzee that goes by the name of Morpheus," Nightshroud said.

Valmarmon stood up. "**Madoudramon, DarkPegasusmon... head back to Lucemon's base and continue your mission there. And tell the Tyrants about Kaiba and the Blue-Eyes. With any luck, they'll strike while those fools are still separated and dealing with Krateimon...**"

Madoudramon nodded. "Of course."

"You can rely on us!" DarkPegasusmon said with a smirk.

Madoudramon snapped his fingers and he and DarkPegasusmon vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Valmarmon rubbed his hooves together. "**Meanwhile, we shall go and find Morpheus and speak to him...**"

"Very well," Nightshroud said with an obedient nod.

"Erm... there's one problem with that plan, Valmarmon..." Don said. He pointed to a sleeping Luxray anthro. "The Lion is Sleeping Tonight... Remember? You were waiting for him to wake up after his new mindset was placed..."

Valmarmon facefaulted. "**Ah...** (BEEEEEEP**!!!) Did I overdo it with the brainwashing?! Damn, damn, **_**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!**_"

Nightshroud smirked. "Good to see him in a good mood..."

Don sweatdropped. "If that's a good mood, then I'd hate to see him in a bad mood..."

Valmarmon sighed. "**Fine... we'll wait until Rento awakens and then we'll go and find Morpheus... OK?**"

Don and Nightshroud nodded. "OK."

"**Good... Now, I wonder what my dear Drowzee friend is doing in Rogamine, hmm?**" Valmarmon mused.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh... ugh..."

Slowly opening his eyes, Marcus Damon found himself lying on his back in the middle of a rocky, sandy region. With a small groan, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Man... What a fall..."

Marcus slowly got up, rubbing his back as he looked around at his surroundings. "And I got separated from Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan... what a way to start an adventure, huh...?" He frowned. "Man, if Chaosmon hadn't come along, it wouldn't have ended up this way..."

Marcus thought back to before he had arrived in this world...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"I'll destroy you!!" Chaosmon snarled, hovering forward slowly. "Destroy..."_

_Marcus stared at Granasmon. "So, you're going to face him on your own...?"_

_Granasmon nodded. "Yes... and don't worry about me. Valmarmon and I have something in common... our Digital Souls are immortal. We cannot be destroyed even if Chaosmon uses every ounce of his power to get rid of me."_

_Marcus smirked. "I see... Well then, take that guy down!"_

"**DARK PROMINENCE!!**" Chaosmon roared, firing a Gigantic Lance from his Darkdramon hand.

_"__**GOOD LUCK, GRANASMON!!**__" Marcus yelled as he leapt through the portal._

_Granasmon smiled as he watched the lance coming towards him. "And good luck to you and your friends, Marcus Damon..."_

_The portal closed._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marcus smiled, rubbing his hands. "Well, if Granasmon says he's gonna be okay, then he's gonna be okay! After all, Granasmon never lies!" He brought out his Digivice. "First things first! Let's find out if there's a town anywhere nearby, then go and find the others!" He held out his Digivice. "OK, Agumon! **REALIZE!!!**"

Silence...

Marcus blinked. "Huh...? Weird... I'll try that again... Agumon, **REALIZE!!!**"

Silence...

"What the...?!" Marcus cried, flipping the Digivice over. "Why isn't it working?! Don't tell me it's broken and I have to upgrade it again?! Agumon! Are you okay in there?! Agumon?!"

Instead of Agumon's face, Marcus saw nothing on the Digivice's screen.

"Agumon..." Marcus whispered, falling down with a thud on his rear in the sand. "What... What happened...? Did you die? No...not again...Agumon, say something!"

"_.....zzzzz..... seven more cheeseburgers for me....zzzzzzzz...._"

Marcus blinked before glancing to one side to find Agumon sleeping next to him. "...Agumon...?"

Agumon twitched. "_A few more minutes, boss.... zzz...._"

Then, everything clicked in Marcus' head.

"**AGUUUUMOOOON!!!**" Marcus yelled, slamming his fist into his sleeping Digimon's head.

"**OW!!!**" Agumon cried, sitting up. "Is it morning already?"

Marcus fumed. "Agumon, I forgot that you could somehow escape the Digivice! What I don't understand is... **WHY WERE YOU ASLEEP?!**"

Agumon rubbed his head. "Because **YOU** were asleep, boss."

"**I WASN'T ASLEEP!!!**" Marcus snapped. "I was out cold! There's a difference between being asleep and being out cold!"

Agumon blinked. "Really?"

Marcus rubbed his eyes. "Of all the things... ugh..."

"So, where's everyone else?" Agumon asked.

Marcus stared at Agumon. "What do you mean?! Didn't you hear all that yelling and screaming while you were in the Digivice?!"

Agumon shook his head. "Nope, I was asleep... seeing as I don't like being cooped in the Digivice, I thought I could sleep to pass the time. Did I miss much, boss?"

Marcus palmed his face. "Miss much?! We traveled through the wormhole! Chaosmon attacked us! I ran across Chaosmon's blade and punched him in the face! Granasmon stayed behind to stop Chaosmon while we went through the portal and got separated! And you ask if you've missed much?!"

Agumon stretched. "Guess I haven't missed much then... So, boss, what should we eat?"

"A knuckle sandwich?!" Marcus snapped.

"How does that taste, boss?" Agumon asked.

Marcus sighed and got up. "Forget it... We need to find the others."

Agumon stood up. "OK, boss. What's the plan?"

Marcus glanced around. "All right, I'm going to use my brains for this one, Agumon, just like Thomas would. So listen up! Chuuten Elysia has towns, right? So, what we need to do is locate the closest one. After that, we'll pick up anything that we can use to mark our trail as we go and find our friends. When we find them, we'll follow our trail back to town!"

"Or, we could climb up that rocky pillar over there and view everything from the top!" Agumon said, pointing to a large rocky pillar behind Marcus.

Marcus facefaulted. "Or we could use that... grr..."

A few moments later...

"Unf! Guh!" Marcus grunted as he pulled himself over the rim and lay, gasping for breath, on the top of the pillar. "Oh... man... that was rough... but at least we made it, huh Agumon?"

"Hey, boss!" Agumon said, waving at him from a nearby boulder. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for a while."

Marcus blinked. "Waiting here?! What are you talking about?! How did you climb up this quick?! Then again, I didn't notice you climbing..."

Agumon shook his head. "No, I didn't climb, boss. I found an elevator that took me right up here!"

Marcus' jaw dropped. "**YOU WHAT?!?**"

Agumon nodded. "Yeah! There was a sign saying to use the elevator. I tried to tell you, but you were too far up by then."

"Too far up?!" Marcus cried. "Where was the elevator and the sign?! I didn't see them!"

"They were right in front of you, boss!" Agumon said. "It was written in Digi-Code."

Marcus groaned. "Digi-Code?! How was I supposed to read **THAT?!**"

"As for the elevator, the sign said it was located on the right side of the pillar," Agumon continued.

"Agumon, how can a rocky natural pillar have a modern-day elevator in it?!" Marcus screamed.

Agumon blinked. "Boss, don't you remember the Number One Rule of the Digital World? Anything is possible in the Digital World."

"If anything is possible in the Digital World, then why don't we see bird-like Digimon flying upside-down or flaming Digimon swim in water?!" Marcus snapped. He groaned and fell to the ground. "Forget it... I need some rest..."

"Don't worry, boss," Agumon said, pointing to something off in the distance. "I can see a town from here!"

Marcus sat up. "Really...? That's good news... the problem is... where do we go next?"

Agumon blinked. "You said we should go there then find the others..."

Marcus groaned and fell back down. "I know, I know... but I'm exhausted... Agumon, I'm going to take a quick nap... you keep a lookout..."

Agumon nodded. "OK, boss!"

Marcus smiled. "Good... wake me up if anything important happens."

Agumon nodded. "Right, boss..."

Marcus sighed and closed his eyes...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, several miles away from Marcus and Agumon...

"Keenan, where did you come from?!" Yoshi cried in surprise.

Keenan laughed sheepishly. "Would you believe Falcomon and I flew out beneath you?"

Yoshino, called Yoshi by her friends, had woken up to find herself in an artificial oasis. While the water was real, the plants and trees were not. With no idea where they were, Yoshi and Lalamon had started to head off to find their friends when Keenan called out to them. They had turned around to see Keenan flying behind them, holding onto Falcomon's leg.

And to be honest, Keenan's reply wasn't what Yoshi was expecting...

"Beneath us?!" Yoshi cried. "But..."

Falcomon dropped Keenan on the ground then landed neatly beside him. "We're standing on some sort of force field..."

Yoshi blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you two feeling okay?" Lalamon asked.

"We're feeling okay," Keenan said.

Yoshi kneeled on the sand and started to feel the ground. She frowned. "Lalamon, they might be telling the truth... this feels strange..." She knocked on the ground two times.

"**GYAAAAAAH!!!**"

Lalamon gasped as Yoshi and Keenan suddenly sank into the sand while Falcomon hovered up into the air. "Yoshi!!! Keenan!!!"

"Don't worry, Lalamon," Falcomon said. "They're fine. The ground below us isn't too far down... in fact, the distance between the force field and the floor underneath us is no higher than an average living room."

Lalamon blinked. "Is that true...?"

"It's true, Lalamon!" Yoshi yelled from beneath the sand. "We're okay!"

"Falcomon, see if you can get us out of here!" Keenan said.

Falcomon nodded. "OK, Keenan!"

A few moments later...

Yoshi sighed as she lay down on the sand. "Ugh... next time, you guys should warn me about that..."

Keenan laughed sheepishly as he sat down next to Yoshi. "Sorry."

Yoshi took a deep breath. "That was weird, though..."

"I know, you and Falcomon just had to hit it twice and it allowed you to go through without losing it's sand-disguise," Lalamon said.

Yoshi sat up. "So, you and Falcomon ended up in that odd underground room, Keenan?"

Keenan nodded. "Yeah... I landed on it when I went through that portal. I can remember that it didn't hurt, which was odd..."

"That was the first hit, what was the second one?" Lalamon asked.

Falcomon coughed. "It was when Keenan landed that the impact forced the Digivice to fly out and hit the force field. Needless to say, it caused us to fall underneath it. We stayed there until Keenan felt better."

"The force field acted like a two-way mirror or something," Keenan said. "From above, it looked like sand, but from below, it's clear..."

"What do you think it was there for?" Yoshi asked.

Falcomon shrugged. "I don't know... I don't even know how it works in the first place. Merukimon didn't have one of these things when he was around..."

Lalamon hovered over to Yoshi. "I guess it's one of the mysteries of the Digital World, Yoshi. I mean, what about the artificial oasis we landed at? Apart from the pure water, the trees and plants were all fakes."

Yoshi smiled. "I guess you're right... I guess it must be there for no good reason."

Keenan frowned. "I'm not so sure..."

Yoshi blinked. "You don't think so?"

Keenan shook his head. "No. There's a dark tunnel nearby with a wooden stick hanging near it."

"You mean somebody made this?" Lalamon asked. "But what for?"

Yoshi stood up. "Look, we should ignore this for now... we have to find Marcus and Thomas. They can't be too far away."

Lalamon was rummaging through Yoshi's backpack. "Hold on... Tada!!!" She pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Yoshi smiled and took them. "Thank you..." She looked through them and noticed something. "Hey... over there..."

"What is it?" Keenan asked.

Yoshi was gazing at a town built near a large hill with a big mansion at the top. Behind the hill was a large mountain with all sorts of mining gear around it. Surrounding the town and mountain was a metal fence with ominous signs on it.

"A town of sorts..." Yoshi muttered. "But I think it's off-limits."

Falcomon frowned. "That's not good..."

"No, it isn't," Yoshi muttered. "According to the sign, that town is called _Mount Maslet Town. The Best Mining Business in the whole region of Rogamine. This area is Off-Limits. Tresspassers will die_."

Falcomon sweatdropped. "Sounds like SaberLeomon's warm welcome..."

"So, the region we're in is called Rogamine?" Lalamon asked.

Keenan sighed. "That's not good... Granasmon said that the Adventurers needed our help in Gran Elysium. But Granasmon didn't complete the portal because Chaosmon attacked."

Yoshi nodded. "I know, Keenan, but we went through it knowing we wouldn't end up in Gran Elysium. It was a risk we had to take..."

"So, do you think we should head to Maslet Town?" Lalamon asked.

Yoshi glanced around. "Let me look around a bit more..." She used her binoculars again and looked around carefully before checking in the opposite direction of Maslet Town. "Hey, there's another town!"

"Where?!" Keenan asked.

Yoshi fiddled with her binoculars for a moment before lowering them. "It's called Jazubuki Town, and it looks like Maslet Town with minor differences... it isn't located near a hill or mountain, and best of all, no gates or Off-Limit signs!"

"That's great, Yoshi!" Lalamon cheered.

Falcomon nodded. "Agreed... how far is it?"

Yoshi glanced at the two towns and sighed. "Maslet Town is the closest, but... is it worth breaking the law?"

Keenan shook his head. "No, not a good idea..."

"Marcus would, wouldn't he?" Lalamon asked.

Falcomon shook his head. "No, that would be Agumon... he might think the law is something to eat... again."

Yoshi smiled. "OK, it's settled then! We'll go straight to Jazubuki Town!"

Keenan smiled. "Great! And then...?"

Yoshi sweatdropped. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Never mind, we'll think of something when we get there," Lalamon said.

Yoshi nodded. "Agreed. Let's go, everyone!"

"Right!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silence...

"**BOSS!!!!!**"

"**GYAAAAAAAAH!!!!**"

Minus the second death of Agumon...

"Hey, boss!" Agumon cheered. "Glad to see you're awake!"

(**BAM!!**)

"**YOU IDIOT!!!**" Marcus screamed, slamming his fist into Agumon's head. "When I tell you to wake me up, do it gently. **DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!!!**"

Agumon groaned. "Sorry, boss..."

"I'm glad to see the love between you two never died," Said a familiar voice.

Marcus blinked. "Thomas?!"

Thomas chuckled. He was sitting on the same boulder Agumon had been on earlier, and Gaomon was standing nearby. "Miss me?"

Marcus got up. "Hardly, Nerdstein. How did you find me?"

"It was just luck," Thomas said. "Gaomon and I climbed this rocky pillar to get to check our surroundings."

Gaomon nodded. "And when we arrived at the top, we found Agumon keeping guard while you were taking a nap."

Marcus blinked and glanced at at Agumon. "Did you tell them?"

Agumon smiled slyly. "Tell them what, Boss?"

"Is there something we should know, Marcus?" Thomas asked.

Marcus shook his head. "No, no... but did you two see a sign before you started climbing up?"

Thomas frowned. "No, we didn't... what sign?"

"Oh, nothing," Marcus said, holding back a smirk.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he brought out a pair of binoculars. "So, I take it you weren't here just to take a snooze, were you?"

Marcus shook his head. "No, I came up here for the same reason you did. I've already located a nearby town."

Thomas nodded as he looked through his binoculars. "It's called Jazubuki Town, on Rogamine Island Point A."

Marcus blinked. "Rogamine Island Point A?"

"Yes," Thomas said. "I'm thinking there's other islands with their own sets of villages."

Marcus frowned. "How do you know all of this, Thomas? Are there convenient signs everywhere or something?"

Thomas handed Marcus the binoculars. He looked through them and saw that there was, indeed, a very large sign.

"'_Jazubuki_ _Town of Rogamine Island Point A of the Rogamine Region. Pretty convenient, huh? This Sign is Not for Eating_'."

"**NO FAIR!!!**" Agumon sobbed.

"Excuse me," Marcus muttered, handing Thomas the binoculars again before walking over to Agumon.

Thomas shook his head and glanced through the binoculars again while a quiet **WHAM!** took place behind him. "Finished?"

Marcus rubbed his fists. "Yeah, pretty much..."

"I'm hungry, boss," Agumon cried.

Marcus sighed, rubbing his stomach. "So am I, but please, Agumon... be patient..."

Agumon frowned. "OK..."

"Rogamine is also the name of the region we're in," Gaomon said. "Which means we're going to have to do some looking around to find our way to Gran Elysium."

Thomas handed Marcus the binoculars again. "That's right. We'll also need to get passage on an airship to Gran Elysium. The weaponry in Chuuten is so powerful, it can even harm Mega-level Digimon. So right now, we need to find Yoshi and Keenan before going to Jazubuki Town."

Marcus nodded and looked through the binoculars. "Got it." He gasped. "Hold on! Scratch that! We better head to Jazubuki Town instead!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Take a look!" Marcus said, thrusting the binoculars into Thomas' hands.

Thomas looked through the binoculars and gasped. He could see an anthro light brown fox and a red lizard with a flame on its tail running the direction of Jazubuki Town with seven shadowy insects pursuing them. They were all running towards Jazubuki Town. "Right... I understand, Marcus. We'd better go and help them!"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah!"

"OK, Agumon! Bring up the elevator!" Thomas said.

"That's right, Agumon!" Marcus said. "Bring up the.... **HOLD ON!!!** You and Gaomon didn't climb?!"

Thomas smirked. "Of course not. Gaomon noticed the Digi-Code Sign before we started climbing. It worked very quietly... We made Agumon promise to take part in our little prank as long as we gave him a big breakfast."

"**AGUUUUUUMOOOOOON!!!**" Marcus screamed.

Agumon laughed sheepishly. "You know, I think it'd be much quicker if we just jumped off the pillar... I'll go first!" He rushed to the edge, jumped and...

...was grabbed by the tail by Marcus.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcus asked coldly.

Agumon gulped. "Uh oh..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I should have listened to you..." Kiri hissed, the female Charmeleon anthro running like mad. "And to think, he sent the Insectoid Brothers after us..."

Cadee gulped, the female Eevee anthro looking over her shoulder. "And they have a couple of Fanbeemon and KoKabuterimon with them! Why?!"

Kiri narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, but we have to lose them! To send us into a trance, they need to stand still and concentrate their mental abilities! If we keep running, we'll be okay!"

Cadee nodded. "OK..."

"**BEETLE LARIAT!!!**"

The two girls cried out as an energy beam exploded behind them. The attack had come from a small, blue beetle Digimon that looks like it was fused with a Tentomon and a Beetlemon. And it was wearing its ragged feathery antenna like a scarf for some reason. "Missed..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _KoKabuterimon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Insectoid Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Scoop Slash, Beetle Lariat_

Although this Digimon is small, it's very strong. They are feared because of their big horns, but in truth, they have gentle souls and hate fighting. It's rumoured that they're so strong, they can lift a Tortomon.. A popular rumour about this Digimon that they're the Rookie form of the Legendary Human Warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon.

00000000000000000000000

"Damn it! Don't let them get away!" Yelled one of the shadowy insects. "Fanbeemon, attack!"

"Yes, sir!" Said a Fanbeemon. He was a small, yellow bee Digimon with six legs, two small claws growing from its underside, and a few small spikes growing from the sides of its thorax. He brought up his stinger and fired a needle at Kiri. "**GEAR STINGER!!!**"

Kiri swatted her tail flame at the stinger, burning it away. "I don't think so!!!"

The same shadowy insect cursed. "Damn Fire-types..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Fanbeemon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Insectoid Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Gear Stinger, 88 Call_

_A Digimon who is part of a floating hive-shaped fortress called the "__**Royal Base**__." His task is to collect data from plants and flowers to use as building material. He's very cheerful and hard worker like a real bee. Because of that, he's deemed useful in an advanced mechanical civilization. Fanbeemon can even have an unruly and offensive nature due to his Virus attribute, but they always gets along well with botanical Digimon like Palmon._

000000000000000000000000

Cadee grabbed Kiri's arm as they ran into Jazubuki Town. "We have to tell everyone the truth! We have to regroup and drive them away!!!"

Kiri nodded. "Right!"

Two KoKabuterimon and two Fanbeemon paused in front of the town. The three remaining shadowy figures stopped behind them. A KoKabuterimon glanced at the three. "They ran inside, sir. What now?"

The first shadowy figure stepped forward. It was a humanoid Digimon wearing insectoid armor and had a face like a Yanmamon's. He crossed his four arms over his chest as his visible human-like mouth frowned. "Abandon Plan A."

The second shadowy figure ran over to the side of the first one. He looked similar to him, except that he had a helmet shaped like a Kabuterimon's head. "So, we're going to use Plan B, JigokuYanmamon?"

"Yes, ZantKabuterimon," JigokuYanmamon said. "Plan A was to capture those two while they're alone... However, now that they've reach town, we must use Plan B in order to make sure no one intervenes. YamiKuwagamon, you'll take the Fanbeemon and KoKabuterimon and chase after Prisoners 133/09 and 005/03.

ZantKabuterimon and I will see to the villagers and make sure they don't stand in our way..."

The last shadowy figure, YamiKuwagamon, who looked like the first two except he wore a mask shaped like a Kuwagamon's head. "Yes, big brother! We'll make sure they don't escape!"

JigokuYanmamon grinned. "Excellent... With any luck, their minds will still be weak from their previous enslavement, so even your weak mind can make sure they don't escape."

YamiKuwagamon sweatdropped. "You sure have a lot of faith in me, big brother..."

"Shall we upgrade the Fanbeemon and KoKabuterimon?" ZantKabuterimon asked.

JigokuYanmamon shook his head. "No need, if YamiKuwagamon is quick, those two won't hurt them... after all, Plan B is flawless... no weak Silesian has ever resisted our powers so far."

"What if they find a way to repel our hypnotic attacks?" YamiKuwagamon asked.

JigokuYanmamon scoffed. "Impossible. Morpheus made sure that our hypnotic commands don't affect Digimon..."

ZantKabuterimon frowned. "That sounds like a double-edged sword..."

"Enough!" JigokuYanmamon snapped. "It's time we executed Plan B! Go now!"

The others nodded and followed JigokuYanmamon into Jazubuki Town.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _JigokuYanmamon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Insectoid Warrior Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Death Sandstorm, Insect Growth_

_The oldest and most cunning of the three Insectoid Brothers. He has a special ability that allows Rookie-level Insect Digimon to Digivolve to the Champion or Armour level._

000

**NAME:** _ZantKabuterimon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

Insectoid Warrior Digimon

**ATTACKS:** _Electro Buster, Quick Horn_

_The middle, level-headed member of the Insectoid Brothers. He can weaken his opponent's mind and body with a special non-lethal toxin from his claws._

000

**NAME:** _YamiKuwagamon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Insectoid Warrior Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Guillotine Force, Bug Cry_

The youngest, weakest, and stupidest member of the Insectoid Brothers. His Bug Cry is just a weak mental roar that tickles his opponent's mind while he runs like hell in the opposite direction.

000000000000000000000000

Moments later, Marcus, Thomas, Agumon and Gaomon arrived at the entrance of Jazubuki Town.

"I can't see them!" Gaomon called. "Did they go into town?"

Thomas frowned. "Are we... too late...?"

Marcus smirked. "No way! What are the chances of that?!"

"I think they might have killed everyone in town, boss," Agumon said. "Listen... there's no sound anywhere..."

And then Agumon's stomach rumbled.

Marcus facepalmed. "Let's just go inside..."

Agumon blushed. "Sorry, boss..."

"Agumon is right, though..." Thomas muttered. "Why is it so quiet? This doesn't feel right."

Gaomon nodded. "Agreed... let's go in, but carefully."

Marcus, Thomas and their Digimon cautiously entered Jazubuki Town and arrived at the town square...

...where Marcus crashed into an anthro male Dragonite.

"**GAH!!!** Who put this boulder here?!" Marcus cried.

"A boulder has wings?" Agumon asked.

Thomas scanned the Pokemon with his computer. "It's not a boulder... _it's called a Dragonite, a Dragon Pokemon that's evolved from a Dragonair. It's a Dragon and Flying-type Pokemon that's difficult to raise, but used by experienced Pokemon Trainers. It's a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land, and can circle the world in just 16 hours._"

Marcus stepped back. "And does it say that they also stand around like they're boulde..." His eyes widened. "What the heck?!"

Marcus was staring at many Silesian Pokemon standing around a bell in the middle of the town square. They were all listless, as still as statues, and not making a sound...

Agumon blinked. "Is there something interesting about that bell?"

Gaomon walked over to a Absol child and waved a glove in front of his face. "No... they're asleep..."

"They're hypnotized?!" Marcus cried.

Thomas walked over to a female Linoone, who was staring ahead with a blank, glassy look in her eyes. He checked her pulse and nodded. "Yes, they are. And it looks pretty deep as well..."

Marcus frowned. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Thomas rubbed his chin. "I don't think they're in any danger. I believe they were hypnotized so they wouldn't get in the way."

"The way? You mean, those guys who were chasing the two girls did this to them?" Marcus asked.

Thomas glanced at Marcus. "They could have... But we didn't get a clear look at those shadowy figures. They could have been Silesian Pokemon or Digimon."

"Do you think you can can wake them up?" Gaomon asked.

"I could, but I don't know how they were hypnotized in the first place," Thomas noted.

Marcus glanced around. "I could wake them up with my fists, but I can't do that to women or children... are they really in that deep a trance?"

Gaomon sighed. "For his sake, they'd better be..."

Agumon was making faces at an incredibly dangerous-looking male Nidoking. "Woowoogha... woogawoogawoo... this is fun, boss! I'm making fun of him and he can't do anything about it! Haha! I'm much more handsome than you, you...whatever it is you are!"

"_Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Nidorino. They're a powerful combination of Ground and Poison that can also learn a variety of other moves. These Pokemon are so strong, that they can snap a telephone like a matchstick with one swing of their tails. Once it goes on a rampage, there's no stopping it,_" Thomas said, reading the Pokemon's information on his handheld. He frowned and looked up. "Agumon, I don't think it would be a good idea to insult and make faces in front of him..."

Agumon glanced at Thomas. "Why not? When you're hypnotized, you're not aware of everything, right?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "That's fifty percent true..."

Agumon sweatdropped. "Fifty...? Out of what...? Sixty?"

"Fifty percent out of one hundred percent," Gaomon said. "There's a fifty percent chance that all these Silesians are aware of their surroundings... including the Nidoking that you're mocking..."

Agumon stared at Gaomon in silence before glancing at Marcus. "He's kidding... isn't he, boss?" he asked desperately.

"What do you think?" Marcus asked.

Agumon started dusting the Nidoking with a cloth. "You look amazing. You look awesome. I've heard you guys can take a joke. I was kidding about me being much more handsome than you... I'm actually jealous about your looks. Maybe you can give me tips on how I can look as cool as you are..."

Marcus facepalmed again. "Agumon..."

"He's definitely your Digimon, Marcus," Thomas muttered. He turned his attention back to the Linoone he had been examining. "I wonder what Pokemon she is. I wonder what could have sent them into such a deep trance..."

Gaomon sweatdropped. "I wonder where Agumon is getting all this stuff..."

Agumon was using a feather duster on the Nidoking's horn. "There we go... all clean now," He then started to file the Nidoking's claws with a nail file. "And we mustn't have those claws too sharp or you might hurt someone... like me, for example..."

"Agumon!" Marcus snapped. "Enough! What are you?! A man or a mouse?!"

Agumon blinked. "Neither, boss. I'm a Digimon."

(**WHAM!!!**)

"...With a headache," Gaomon added.

"Marcus, does that Nidoking have anything on his body?" Thomas asked, holding the Linoone's right arm.

Marcus blinked and stared at the Nidoking's neck. "Yeah... looks like he has a couple of bite marks on his neck."

Thomas frowned. "And there's a couple of bite marks on this Pokemon's arm..."

"Do you guys think it's a vampire?" Agumon asked.

"In broad daylight?!" Marcus asked incredulously.

Agumon shrugged. "Well, it could be a vampire Digimon immune to sunlight, boss. Remember, nothing has to make sense in the Digital World."

Gaomon nodded. "That's true... maybe one of the seven that was chasing those two girls was a vampire Digimon like Myotismon."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Marcus asked, glancing around. "I wanna beat someone up!"

Suddenly, something exploded somewhere on the other side of the town. Thomas frowned. "Over there!"

Marcus clenched his fists. "All right! Thomas, you stay here and see if you can help these people regain their senses! We'll go help the girls!"

Thomas frowned. "Just be careful, Marcus... Whatever those creeps done to these Silesians, make sure that you don't end up like them..."

Marcus gave Thomas a thumbs-up. "You got it! Let's go, Agumon!"

Agumon jumped away from the Nidoking. "Right, boss!"

Marcus grinned. "**IT'S FIGHTING TIME!!!**"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Cadee and Kiri were backed up against the side of a building as YamiKuwagamon, the two KoKabuterimon and the two Fanbeemon surrounded them. Cadee gulped. "S..Stay away!"

"Get back, you creeps!" Kiri hissed, readying her claws.

YamiKuwagamon chuckled as he slowly walked towards them. "If you two desire to retain control of your minds, then you better cooperate peacefully... Otherwise, I might have to play rough with you..."

Cadee paled. "I don't like the sound of that..."

Kiri clenched her fists. "We were this close... **THIS** close... and now..."

"And now, it'll never happen," YamiKuwagamon said with a smirk. "Once all those people wake up, they won't remember a thing about you two or us. I have to thank you two for helping my brothers by ringing that bell and getting everyone in town in the village square...only for ZantKabuterimon to quickly inject his toxin in their bodies and for my older brother to send them to slumber land..."

Kiri narrowed her eyes. "You three... you never had this kind of power before... increased speed, the desire to control people and treat them like puppets... It's as if somebody's rewritten your data to make you stronger..."

YamiKuwagamon shrugged. "Come now, that's hardly fair. Allow me to share a secret with you; we Digimon are actually superior to you weak-willed Silesians. It's a harsh truth, I know... but..."

"Lies!" Kiri snapped. "**YOU'RE** the ones who're weak! Picking on us as if we were just toys!"

"_Kiri, calm down,_" Cadee whimpered.

"So, you two aren't coming along peacefully?" YamiKuwagamon asked, slowly breaking into a grin. He raised his two arms into the air. "Very well then, prepare to lose your will once again!"

Cadee gasped. "No!"

"You..." Kiri hissed, thrusting her claws towards YamiKuwagamon's chest, only to get caught by another arm. "Damn!"

YamiKuwagamon chuckled darkly. "Nighty night..."

"Are you an idiot? It's morning!"

"Or is it afternoon, boss?"

"Who cares?! It's daylight and he's saying 'goodnight' to them! What a moron!"

YamiKuwagamon snarled and whirled around. "Who the hell...?!"

Marcus grinned as he and Agumon stood a few meters away from YamiKuwagamon and the four Rookie-level Insect Digimon. "So, it was buggy Digimon chasing the girls, huh? And boy, the middle one is uuuuugly!"

Kiri gasped. "A human?!"

"_A human?! Here?! Wow..._" Cadee whispered.

YamiKuwagamon snarled. "A human?! Stay out of our way, weakling..."

Marcus frowned. "Who are you calling '_weak_', pal?! I'm Marcus Damon and I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

YamiKuwagamon chuckled. "Forget it, human! You're not standing in my way! Prepare to look blank!" Insect wings flitted open on his back as he screamed at Marcus and Agumon, sending sonic shockwaves at the duo. "**BUG CRY!!!**"

"It won't work on the Agumon!" A KoKabuterimon cried.

"But it will work on the human!" A Fanbeemon added.

Cadee gasped. "Oh no..."

Kiri frowned. "Won't work on the Agumon...? What are they talking about...?"

The shrieking ended and YamiKuwagamon chuckled. "Now, Agumon...go waste your time waking that human, because you can't stop me..."

"Yes I can!" Agumon snapped.

YamiKuwagamon shook his head. "No, you can't."

"Yes he can!" Marcus snapped.

YamiKuwagamon shook his head. "No, he...." He facefaulted. "**WHAAAAAT?!?**"

Marcus cracked his knuckles. "Was that supposed to do something to me?! Please, you hardly blew me back!"

"You're supposed to be hypnotized!" YamiKuwagamon snapped.

Marcus smirked. "Sorry, but I feel fine..."

"Impossible!" A KoKabuterimon cried. "How could he resist it so easily?!"

"Do you think that it can't work on humans **OR** Digimon?!" The other KoKabuterimon asked.

YamiKuwagamon shook his head. "No... I think I know why... My hypnosis only works on those who have a mind."

Marcus frowned darkly. "What are you trying to say?! That I'm an idiot?!"

YamiKuwagamon nodded. "Bang on the money!"

"All right, that's it!!!" Marcus snapped, running towards YamiKuwagamon with his fist ready to squash the bug. "You're going to regret this!!!"

Kiri, Cadee, the two KoKabuterimon and the two Fanbeemon looked confused while YamiKuwagamon just laughed. "Oh, please... what are you going to do?! Punch me?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

(**WHAM!!!**)

YamiKuwagamon was sent flying, shocked and in quite a lot of pain.

Thomas rubbed his chin as he checked a female Furret's neck for bite marks. "Hmm..."

"Sir, I think Marcus' fist said something," Gaomon said.

Thomas shrugged. "What else is new? Anyway, these marks... I don't think they were bitten," Thomas said. "It looks more like somebody scratched them."

"Really? I thought they looked like injection marks," Gaomon said.

Thomas frowned. "Yes... that's true... but there are two injection marks... Question is, what made them?"

"Sir, should we start by waking these people?" Gaomon asked. He turned his attention to a lone female Arcanine, dressed in regal robes, standing near the bell. "I think she could be the leader of this town. We should wake her up first."

Thomas nodded. "Good idea... We'd better do it before trouble starts..."

Gaomon looked up to see YamiKuwagamon falling back towards the ground. "I think we've got a couple of minutes, sir... Starting in... 5...4...3...2...1."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_.....aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**_" YamiKuwagamon hit the ground with a heavy crash. "GAH!!!"

Marcus walked back to Agumon, his fist covered in an orange aura. "Anything to say about that, pal?!"

"Yes..." YamiKuwagamon groaned. "Could somebody find my teeth, please?"

Agumon blinked. "Teeth? You're a bug. Bugs don't have teeth."

"Does it look like I bloody care?!" YamiKuwagamon snapped.

Cadee's eyes widened in shock. "....Kiri....did you see...what I just saw?"

Kiri's jaw was nearly touching the ground, her eye wide and her pupils shrunken. "He... he... he... A human... **PUNCHED**... a.... Digimon..."

The KoKabuterimon and Fanbeemon were shocked as well. YamiKuwagamon got up and rubbed his cheek. "Incredible... I **ACTUALLY** felt that... are you really a human?!"

"Yeah, I'm human!" Marcus snapped. "What of it?!"

"That human is strong..." A KoKabuterimon whimpered.

"We're doomed..." A Fanbeemon added.

Standing on a building nearby, looking down upon them, were JigokuYanmamon and ZantKabuterimon.

ZantKabuterimon was shocked and horrified. "Did you see that?! Not only did the human easily resist YamiKuwagamon's mental attack, but he also **PUNCHED** him straight into the air! I know he's the weakest of us three, but even a human shouldn't be able to do that!"

JigokuYanmamon frowned. "His fist... it's covered in aura..."

"What?!" ZantKabuterimon gasped.

"It appeared after that human punched YamiKuwagamon..." JigokuYanmamon whispered. "However, that aura doesn't look like the same Aura that Silesians use... it's different..."

ZantKabuterimon stood in front of JigokuYanmamon. "Brother, snap out of it! This is serious! What are we going to do?! That human is going to ruin everything!"

JigokuYanmamon smirked. "Fear not, my little brother... This is just nothing more than a setback, just watch. Not even YamiKuwagamon can fail..."

"If you're planning to save these girls, then **YOU** forget it!" YamiKuwagamon snapped. "They're coming with us!"

Marcus shook his head. "Forget it! They're not going with you creeps!"

Agumon nodded. "Yeah!"

Marcus brought out his Digivice. "Now... let them go, before we give you a battle you can't win!"

Fanbeemon gasped. "A Digivice!!!"

"That means he's a Digidestined or a Tamer!" A KoKabuterimon cried.

"Then that Agumon must be his partner!" a Fanbeemon realized.

"Is he Taichi Kamiya, the legendary Digidestined of Courage?!" The other KoKabuterimon asked.

Marcus snarled. "No! I said I was Marcus Damon earlier! Didn't you hear that?!"

"No," the bugs replied.

"You insult my boss and you're going to get it!" Agumon snapped.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah! You guys better get ready because **IT'S FIGHTING TIME!!!**"

Kiri sweatdropped. "They're... How should I say this...? Nuts..."

"Yep, but I think these guys can help us!" Cadee said. She grabbed Kiri's arm. "Come on! Let's sneak away so we don't get hurt!"

Kiri nodded. "Right, Cadee!"

Cadee smiled. "OK, let's g-"

"_**You will stand there and do nothing until I give you another command,**_" YamiKuwagamon intoned, his wings flapping and firing shockwaves at Cadee, hypnotizing her in place.

Cadee instantly stood ramrod-straight, arms clenched against her sides as her eyes lost their sheen. "_I will stand here and do nothing until you give me another command,_" she repeated in a monotone.

Kiri gasped, shaking Cadee. "No! Snap out of it, Cadee! We have to-"

"_**You will stand to attention, not move a muscle and do nothing until I give you another command,**_" YamiKuwagamon intoned, his wings flapping shockwaves onto Kiri, hypnotizing her as well.

Kiri stiffened into the same position as Cadee, except that her tail also shot straight out behind her. "_I will stand to attention, not move a muscle and don't do nothing until you give me another command,_" she repeated in a monotone.

YamiKuwagamon smirked. "Good..."

"Hey! What have you done to them?!" Agumon cried.

YamiKuwagamon chuckled. "Just because I couldn't hypnotize humans doesn't mean these two weak Silesians are immune to my powers..."

Marcus snarled. "All right... that's it! You're going **DOWN!!!**"

YamiKuwagamon chuckled darkly, getting into a battle stance. "Forget it, Marcus Damon... I'm going to..." He sniffed. "Hey! Who's cooking?! I thought everyone was under our spell!"

"Erm, sir..." An uneasy KoKabuterimon said. "You should have waited until Prisoner 005/03 was standing away from you."

YamiKuwagamon stared at the KoKabuterimon in confusion. "Why?"

"Hey, bug boy!" Marcus yelled, a grin on his face. "Is your butt cold?!"

"Why would he ask something like that?" YamiKuwagamon asked, turning around to find Kiri's flame tail flame was burning against his bottom. Because he had made the Charemeleon girl go stiff, her tail just pointed outwards...right onto YamiKabuterimon's carapace butt. The idiot Digimon turned back to Marcus and Agumon with a look of understanding on his face. "Oh, that's why..." He then jumped ridiculously high into the air, smoke trailing behind him. "**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!**"

Marcus and Agumon fell to the ground, laughing until their sides hurt, while the Fanbeemon and KoKabuterimon stared at their flaming leader into embarrassment...

And so missed it when Marcus abruptly stopped laughing, grabbed the stiff Kiri and Cadee, and dragged them away from the four Rookie Insects before they could do anything about it.

As for YamiKuwagamon's older brothers...

JigokuYanmamon groaned and rubbed his head. "I stand corrected..."

"That human saved the prisoners..." ZantKabuterimon said. "And our brother is up there. What shall we do?"

JigokuYanmamon sighed. "To be truthful, I fear that Plan B won't work. That human might resist our hypnotic techniques, so I think it's best we just advance to Plan C."

ZantKabuterimon gasped. "Plan C?!"

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Yes... you grab YamiKuwagamon and start Plan C. Meanwhile, I'll prepare the four Insects to distract that human."

"But what about the prisoners?" ZantKabuterimon asked. "If we don't bring them back with us, they'll reveal everything! That human could..."

JigokuYanmamon chuckled, holding up two devices. "...not know anything. When I'm ready and the Drain Braces are in place, that human will no longer stand in our way."

ZantKabuterimon blinked, then nodded. "Understood... We shall execute Plan C..." He leapt into the air to try and catch YamiKuwagamon.

"Good..." JigokuYanmamon said with a grin. He extended two hands towards the KoKabuterimon and Fanbeemon while his wings glowed. "And now, human... you'll pay the ultimate price for standing in our way... **INSECT GROWTH!!!**"

Back on the ground, Marcus cracked his knuckles as he and Agumon stood between the four Rookie Insect Digimon and the two Silesian statues. "Well? Are you coming or not?!"

Agumon nodded. "Yeah! We'll knock you senseless like my boss did to your boss!"

The KoKabuterimon and Fanbeemon gave each other uncertain looks. Just then, their bodies began to glow.

"What in the...?!" Marcus gasped.

"Boss! They're Digivolving!" Agumon cried.

Marcus smirked. "Good...more fun for us!"

"_Fanbeemon Digivolve to... __**WASPMON!!!**_"

The two Fanbeemon transformed into larger insect Digimon resembling wasps. However, the bugs were robotic, had a pair of arms and no legs, and the thorax was huge with enormous with spikes surrounding the stinger, which had turned into a large metal rod. They also had very large shoulder pads with wing-like blades on top.

000DIGIMON INFORMATION000

**NAME:** _Waspmon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Turbo Stinger, Bear Buster_

A citizen of the aerial secret base, The Royal Base, this Digimon defends its home from any approaching enemy. They can drive the foes away with lasers, having a high moving performance with the propeller of each part allowing them to evade the enemies' attacks. It's almost impossible not to be caught by this Digimon due to their antenna being highly sensitive. The feelers will almost always detect intruders. To cover any weak spots, the strong laser guns on the end of their tails can fire in any direction, and their shielded shoulders can push the enemies away. Their dangerous laser attacks are hard to avoid, even by the fastest of Digimon. The only downside for the Waspmon is that after accumulating energy, they must recharge.

00000000000000000000000

"_KoKabuterimon Digivolve to... __**BLADEKUWAGAMON!!!**_"

The two KoKabuterimon transformed into a pair of metallic sword-shaped Digimon with a large silver hilt shaped like a beetle carapace and a long golden and black blade. A crimson gemstone was set in the front of the hilt with a pair of insectoid pincers forming a crossguard. A pair of crackling blue lightning bolts extended to the sides from the sword's pommel.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _BladeKuwagamon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Machine Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Spark Blade, Air Knife_

A mecha-insect Digimon whose entire body is a dangerous sword-like weapon covered in Chrome Digizoid. They attack incessantly without distinguishing between things that move. It is told that if a swarm of BladeKuwagamon attacks a Digimon, even if they're at the Mega-level, their whole bodies are penetrated and they die.

000000000000000000000000

"Four against one, boss!" Agumon said.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... and I think we need Thomas with us..."

Agumon blinked. "Really, boss?! We can take them!"

"I know we can, Agumon..." Marcus said, glancing at Kiri and Cadee. "But, what about them? With those two under a trance, those bugs can easily get at them target them!"

"Let me hold them off until Thomas and Gaomon can join us, boss!" Agumon suggested.

Marcus nodded, holding his burning fist up. "Yeah! It's fighting time!!!"

(**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"**D.N.A. CHARGE!!!**" Marcus yelled, transferring the orange aura into his Digivice and holding it out.

"_Agumon Digivolve to..._" Agumon transformed into a Greymon with red markings on the sides of his helmet and arms, a better-defined chest, a longer tail, red trainer bracelets around his forearms, and different body markings. "_...__**GEOGREYMON!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _GeoGreymon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Dinosaur Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Mega Flame, Mega Burst, Horn Impulse_

_A special Digimon thought to be a subspecies of Greymon. His entire body is like a weapon, down to the spikes on the side of his helmet, making him an even more powerful version of the original Greymon._

000000000000000000000000

"Ready, GeoGreymon?" Marcus yelled.

GeoGreymon roared. "**LET'S GO, BOSS!!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with the crowd of still Silesians...

Thomas shook the female Arcanine, who he thought might be the mayor, by her shoulders. "It's no use... Whatever poison those Digimon injected to deepen their trance, I don't know to wake them, or if there's even an antidote! Unless I have the poison, I can't help them..."

"Sir!" Gaomon cried, pointing to the distance. "Look, it's GeoGreymon!"

Thomas whirled around. "What?! Marcus must be fighting them..."

"Sir, shouldn't Marcus have had Agumon Digivolve to his Ultimate or Mega forms instead of transforming him into GeoGreymon?" Gaomon asked. "It would have made a lot of sense..."

Thomas sighed. "Gaomon, there's a rule that I've learned for when we work with Marcus Damon... Not everything is ruled by calculations..."

Gaomon nodded. "True..."

"In fact," Thomas continued. "Calculations and common sense are highly ineffective against Marcus Damon."

Gaomon rolled his eyes. "That's **VERY** true..."

Thomas glanced around. "Let's go and help Marcus and GeoGreymon. And while we're at it, we'll make sure that those Digimon they're facing are pushed away from these civilians."

Gaomon nodded. "Understood, sir."

Thomas rushed off. "Let's go, Gaomon!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Gaomon called back, chasing after his partner.

As Thomas and Gaomon rushed away, ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon landed beside the Arcanine mayor. YamiKuwagamon frowned. "**ANOTHER** human?!"

"And this one is somewhat smarter than the one who punched you high in the air," ZantKabuterimon noted.

YamiKuwagamon cringed. "I know that... Still, that human figured out about your poison..."

ZantKabuterimon smirked. "Idiot, he thinks the poison from my claws was what sent these weak-minded Silesians into a trance. It was more of a combo... Nevertheless, you and I should start on Plan C..."

YamiKuwagamon nodded. "Right!"

"Once we're done, no one can stop us..." ZantKabuterimon sneered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're almost there!" Keenan yelled as she and Yoshi ran towards Jazubuki Town, with Falcomon and Lalamon flying behind them.

Yoshi stopped and sighed. "Finally... OK, you guys... Listen up! First things first, we're going to see if the people here can help us, and then locate Marcus and Thomas. After that, we can rest here and plan our next move."

Lalamon nodded. "Good idea, Yoshi! Nothing like relaxing in a soft bed, eating a good breakfast, drinking fresh water, staying somewhere peaceful for now and..."

A loud explosion occurred from somewhere in the town.

Falcomon sweatdropped. "...A battle going on...?"

"Ugh, what's going on in there?!" Keenan cried.

"_**MEGA FLAME!!!**_" There was a whoosh of flame, and another explosion.

Lalamon gasped. "That attack! It's GeoGreymon's!"

Yoshi groaned heavily. "Oh, this is the worst of the worst of the **WORST**, Marcus Damon!!!"

"Hold on, Yoshi!" Keenan said. "What makes you think this GeoGreymon is Marcus's?"

"_**GO, GEOGREYMON!!! BLAST THEM BACK INTO DIGIEGGS!!!**_" Marcus' unmistakable voice shouted.

Keenan sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

"At least we won't have to find Marcus and Agumon," Falcomon noted.

Yoshi rubbed her forehead. "And it looks like we have to help that..." She grumbled under her breath. "So much for resting!"

"Come on, Yoshi!" Lalamon said. "It's been a long time since we last fought together! Let's go!"

Falcomon nodded. "Agreed! Keenan, let's go!"

Keenan smiled. "All right!"

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine... but we better make sure Marcus doesn't ruin this town or we'll have a lot of angry people on our hands! Let's go..."

The two humans and their Digimon ran into Jazubuki Town.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Go get them, GeoGreymon!!!" Marcus yelled.

"**MEGA FLAME!!!**" GeoGreymon roared, unleashing a steady stream of flames at the Waspmon and one of the BladeKuwagamons while the other living sword flew towards the tranced-out Kiri and Cadee, hoping to take them out while they were immobilized.

Too bad for him that Marcus was standing in front of them.

"Hey, back off!!!" he yelled, slamming his fist right into the tip of the BladeKuwagamon's sword-like nose, knocking it back.

"Waaaauuuugh! How is this possible?!" the BladeKuwagamon cried. _Well, Marcus did stop Craniamon's Dual Solar Sword with his fist once, if you remember..._ "That was a rhetorical question!" the sword yelled, breaking the fourth wall.

As the BladeKuwagamon tumbled back, GeoGreymon grabbed one of the Waspmon and threw it into the other one. "Get back!!!"

"GeoGreymon, look to your right!" Marcus yelled.

GeoGreymon whirled to the right to see the other BladeKuwagamon flying towards him. He leaned back, causing the sharp-bladed Digimon to fly by him without hitting him. The gust of wind from the sword's passage buffeted his orange scaly hide. "Whoa! That was close!"

Marcus clenched his fists. "As much as I hate to admit it, we're outnumbered..." He looked at the two frozen Pokemon and frowned. "What did that jerk do to them?! Was he the one who attacked those people?!"

"Marcus!" Thomas yelled, rushing over with Gaomon.

Marcus smirked. "About time, Nerdstein! I was wondering when you'd get here!"

Thomas sighed in annoyance. "I wouldn't have had to get here at all if you had been a little more careful! But you don't even know the meaning of the word, do you?"

"Nope!" Marcus replied proudly.

Thomas groaned and facepalmed. "So nice to see five years in the Digital World hasn't changed you one bit, Marcus..."

"Ragh! Get back!" GeoGreymon snarled, knocking his tail into a Waspmon.

"Look, Thomas, I had no choice but to take this to the next level!" Marcus snapped."Those Fanbeemon and KoKabuterimon Digivolved out of nowhere!"

Thomas frowned and glanced at Cadee and Kiri. "Those two... they're the same girls we saw running to this town! What's happened to them?"

"There was a Digimon that looked like a Kuwagamon that just flapped his wings and turned these two into zombies!" Marcus said. "He tried to use it on me, too but it didn't work! I have no idea why."

Thomas smirked slightly. "Really? Well, hypnosis only works on those who have a mind..."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, that's right and....**HEY!!!**"

Gaomon quickly glanced at the two Pokemon. "So, they were hit by hypnotic shockwaves?! That's certainly different from the people back in the square..."

Marcus growled slightly. "You were unable to wake anyone up...?"

Thomas shook his head. "No... I'm sorry, Marcus..."

"Don't be!" Marcus said. "The only guys who need to be sorry are those insect freaks! Thomas, GeoGreymon can deal with the Waspmon! Think you can handle the BladeKuwagamon?"

Thomas smirked. "No problem! Ready, Gaomon?"

Gaomon nodded. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

(**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

Thomas summoned a light blue aura in his hand and transferred it into his Digivice. "**D.N.A. CHARGE!!!**"

"_Gaomon Digivolve to..._" The small blue wolf-like humanoid Digimon transformed into a much larger, white-maned, blue-furred Digimon that looked like an Alaskan Husky, Malamute or Akita Inu. His red bandana vanished while his boxing gloves grew bigger along with his front paws. This, however, didn't stop his claws from becoming sharper as they tore through the front of the gloves. Bandages wrapped around his back-legs, leaving his sharp-clawed feet alone. His snout grew a bit longer, showing off sharp fangs. Finally, he grew a pair of long, wavering red scarf-like streamers from around his neck as he howled, standing on four legs instead of two like he had as Gaomon. "_...__**GAOGAMON!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Gaogamon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Beast Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Spiral Blow, Dash Double Claw, Gaoga Hound_

_With his speed similar to Garurumon, this Digimon is stronger with his claws completely grown. He walks on all four legs, but he can also attack by standing on two legs like a bear._

000000000000000000000000

"Go!" Thomas yelled. "Plan 3C!"

Gaogamon nodded. "Sir! Yes, sir!" His scarf-like appendages rose up and quickly wrapped themselves around the two BladeKuwagamon.

"Thanks, Gaogamon!" GeoGreymon said, slashing his claws against a Waspmon.

Gaogamon smirked. "Just move out of the way, we're going to use these swords the way they were meant to be used!"

GeoGreymon stepped aside. "Right!"

Gaogamon roared as he threw the two BladeKuwagamon into the Waspmon's large thorax, causing the bee Digimon to cry in pain as the blades pierced him.

Marcus pumped his fist. "Yes!!!"

"**TURBO STINGER!!!**" The other Waspmon yelled, firing a beam at GeoGreymon.

GeoGreymon tried to jump out of the way, but was struck by the attack. "Grah!!!"

One of BladeKuwagamon freed itself from Waspmon's enormous rump before flying through the air at GeoGreymon's chest.

"GeoGreymon, lower your head towards your chest!" Marcus yelled.

GeoGreymon quickly did just that, causing the BladeKuwagamon to bounce ineffectually off his horned helmet.

Thomas sighed. "Good one, Marcus!"

Marcus stepped back. "I know, and I call it lucky! Even with you here, these guys will gang up on one of our Digimon! If only Yoshi and Keenan were here..."

(**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"**D.N.A. CHARGE!!!**" Yoshi cried, charging her Digivice with a pink aura.

"_Lalamon Digivolve to..._" Unlike Agumon and Gaomon, Lalamon transformed into something that didn't look like her original Rookie form. She changed into a large plant monster, with her face shaped like a sunflower, two big leaves growing from her back as wings, and a green stalk for her body, arms, legs and thorny tail. "_...__**SUNFLOWMON!!!**_"

Marcus and Thomas whirled around in surprise. "Wha...?!"

"**SUNSHINE BEAM!!!**" Sunflowmon cried, her whole head glowing a bright yellow before firing an extremely powerful blast of solar energy that knocked the Waspmon which had attacked GeoGreymon back.

"Sunflowmon!" GeoGreymon cried.

Gaogamon smirked. "Yoshi is here!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Sunflowmon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Vegetation Digmon_

**ATTACKS:** _Sunshine Beam, Cactus Tail, Smiley Binta_

With her plant-like physiology, Sunflowmon has the ability to absorb solar energy and convert it into a special type of power that can be used in a variety of ways. She also sports a pair of leaf-like pixie wings that can be used to stimulate flight.

00000000000000000000000000

"Marcus Damon!" Yoshi snapped as she ran over to Marcus and Thomas, with Keenan and Falcomon right behind her.

"Yoshi!" Marcus gasped. "Keenan!"

Thomas smiled. "The gang's all here..."

Yoshi grabbed Marcus by his right ear. "Can't I leave you for just one second without you getting into a fight?!"

"What did I do?!" Marcus cried in pain.

Keenan ran over to Thomas. "What's going on?!"

"We'll explain everything later!" Thomas said. "Right now, help us stop those Digimon from getting these two girls behind us!"

Falcomon blinked. "Why are they standing around and staring at nothing?"

Marcus freed his ear and groaned. "No time for that... Keenan, Digivolve quick!"

Keenan nodded. "Right!"

(**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

Keenan slammed his purple aura into his Digivice. "**D.N.A. CHARGE!!!**"

"_Falcomon Digivolve to..._" The Rookie Digimon transformed into a large ostrich-like Digimon wearing a purple headband around his shaggy red-feathered head. He wore a yellow scarf around one of his black legs and also wore a purple, tight ninja-like suit around his body, leaving his cream and red-tipped wings and red tail free. He wore leg-guards that looked similar to his suit. "_...__**PECKMON!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Peckmon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Bird Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Spiral Claw, Thousand Beak, Kunai Wing_

A Digimon with ninja-based abilities. Although he can fly, he can actually go faster by running on the ground with his strong legs. Because of his unmatched speed and his strong leg strength, Peckmon uses these as his main weapons in battle.

000000000000000000000000

The Waspmon and BladeKuwagamon looked shocked as GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, Sunflowmon and Peckmon took their battle positions and stood in front of their partners and the two still Silesians.

"We're ready!" Yoshi cried.

Thomas nodded. "OK! GeoGreymon and Sunflowmon can deal with the Waspmon! Gaogamon and Peckmon can stop the BladeKuwagamon from helping out!"

Keenan smiled. "Got it!"

"All right, you guys! I said it once, I'll say it again!" Marcus yelled. "**IT'S FIGHTING TIME!!!**"

GeoGreymon roared as he and the other three Champion-level Digimon ran to battle.

Watching from the top of a building, JigokuYanmamon ground his teeth. "Not just one or two, but **FOUR**?! Where did these humans and their Digimon come from?! And their ability to Digivolve their Digimon with their aura... D.N.A.... Is it... _Digimon Natural Ability_...? That only exists... no... it can't be... Those two better hurry up! If they succeed then..." He glanced at a pair of metal boxes in his hands. "Those humans will not bother us anymore... thanks to these..."

"**HORN IMPULSE!!!**" GeoGreymon roared, ramming into a Waspmon with his horns.

"**SUNSHINE BEAM!!!**" Sunflowmon cried, her whole head glowing a bright yellow before firing an extremely powerful blast of solar energy that pushed the other Waspmon back.

The Waspmon grunted as Sunflowmon's attack struck him before firing a laser beam from the end of its large thorax. "**TURBO STINGER!!!**"

"**MEGA FLAME!!!**" GeoGreymon roared, spewing a fireball from his mouth that exploded on contact with Waspmon's attack.

"**BEAR BUSTER!!!**" The other Waspmon hissed, firing charged-up energy from his shoulder pads.

"**SMILEY BINTA!!!**" Sunflowmon cried, the petals around her face spinning before shooting razor leafs at the energy, causing it to explode as well.

"**SPIRAL BLOW!!!**" Gaogamon howled, spewing a tornado at the insects.

The BladeKuwagamon quickly separated as the attack whisked between them. One of them charged at Gaogamon, his blade glowing brightly. "**SPARK BLADE!!!**"

"**KUNAI WING!!!**" Peckmon yelled, throwing kunai-shaped feathers from his wings that exploded against the attacking BladeKuwagamon's length.

"**YIKES!!!**" Came the BladeKuwagamon's reply as he crashed to the ground.

Peckmon jumped into the air and started to spin, clamping his legs together to twirl like a drill. "**SPIRAL CLAW!!!**"

The other BladeKuwagamon gulped and moved aside as Peckmon span past him. He twisted around at the last moment and slashed a wing through the air, producing a vacuum wave. "**AIR KNIFE!!!**"

"**DASH DOUBLE CLAW!!!**" Gaogamon howled, dashing at the BladeKuwagamon and slashing at him with his claws in an X-pattern.

The BladeKuwagamon was knocked aside. "Ow..."

Keenan clenched his fist. "Those Waspmon and BladeKuwagamon are strong. Thomas, any ideas? Should we Digivolve our Digimon to Ultimate?"

Thomas shook his head. "No... those insect Digimon are tired from fighting GeoGreymon. Despite hurting him, GeoGreymon still has a lot of energy. If we can only get them together, we can try a massive combo attack to finish them off."

"Do you think you could have Gaogamon use the BladeKuwagamon as swords like he did before?" Marcus asked.

Thomas frowned. "I don't think so... The BladeKuwagamon are keeping away from Gaogamon's scarfs. These guys are much smarter than you'd think..."

Marcus shrugged. "Yeah, too bad their leader is an idiot..."

Yoshi blinked. "Their leader? Where is their leader?"

Marcus pointed to the sky. "Up there... after giving him a talking to with my fists and burning his butt against the red Pokemon girl's fire tail... Come to think of it, how long is it gonna take for him to come back down?"

Yoshi glanced at the stiff Cadee and Kiri. "We better wake them up now... Any ideas?"

"Well...I'm honestly not sure what to do," Thomas admitted. "The best thing I can think of is for someone to hit them...it always works on television."

Yoshi sighed. "Oh, very well... Marcus, go ahead and punch them."

Marcus looked shocked. "What?! You want me to hit girls?! No way! I may usually hit everything, but punching girls is not my thing!"

"Marcus, as happy as I am that you wouldn't do something that low, may I remind you that you've punched a Blossomon before when Yoshi was ill?" Thomas said.

Marcus blinked. "Wait... that Blossomon was a girl?!"

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, then sighed and thought better of it. "OK... Yoshi, **YOU** wake them up..."

"Fine by me..." Yoshi muttered before smacking Cadee on the back of her head. "**WAKE UP!!!**"

(**SLAP!!!**)

"**GAH!!!**" Cadee cried, her eyes regaining focus as she darted her head around. "Wh...Where am I?!"

Marcus stepped forward. "Hey, are you okay?"

Cadee blinked. "You! You're that human that punched YamiKuwagamon!"

Marcus smirked. "Yeah! I'm Marcus Damon and these are my friends; Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan."

"M...My name is Cadee," Said the Eevee girl. "And this is my friend, Kiri..."

(**SLAP!!!**)

"**AIE!!!**" Kiri screamed, holding the back of her head. "What the...?!"

Yoshi clapped her hands to wipe some dust off. "Honestly, Marcus... what are you afraid of?"

Marcus sweatdropped. "But, but..."

Thomas chuckled. "Don't worry, Marcus... This is Yoshi, she's just being sarcastic...I think."

Kiri glanced at the humans. "Who are you?"

"Kiri, these humans saved us! This is Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan!" Cadee said. She gasped. "Look!"

Kiri blinked and glanced at the battlefield. "Whoa..."

GeoGreymon slammed his tail into a Waspmon, knocking him to the ground. "And stay down!"

Sunflowmon pinned the other Waspmon to the ground. "Ironic for a plant to fight back against a bug, huh?!"

"My blade is stronger than your blade!" Peckmon declared as his kunai-shaped feathers bounced off a BladeKuwagamon.

Gaogamon threw the other BladeKuwagamon away with his scarf. "You better be careful with that blade of yours, you could hurt somebody!"

Marcus pumped his fist into the air. "We're winning the fight! Like that's a surprise..."

Keenan nodded. "Got that right!"

Cadee stared in awe. "Those humans and their Digimon... they're beating those Insect Digimon..."

Kiri nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Maybe they can help us," Cadee said.

"Cadee, remember how strong their leader is," Kiri hissed. "Their Digimon are only at the Champion-level..."

"If you're worried that we can only Digivolve our Digimon to Champion-level, then don't," Thomas said, overhearing the conversation. "Our Digimon can Digivolve even further. We only had them go to the Champion-level to keep from damaging this town with our Digimon's high-level power."

Cadee smiled. "So, in other words, you **CAN** help us."

"We would if we knew what you guys wanted us to help with," Yoshi said.

Kiri smiled. "We'll explain everything once you get rid of those ugly bugs!"

Marcus smirked. "All right then, we'll end it now! GeoGreymon, finish them!!!"

GeoGreymon roared as he threw the Waspmon he was playing with onto the other one.

Gaogamon quickly grabbed the two BladeKuwagamon and threw them at the Waspmon.

"Okay, you guys!" Marcus yelled. "**FINISH THEM OFF!!!**"

"**SUNSHINE BEAM!!!**" Sunflowmon cried, her whole head glowing a bright yellow before firing an extremely powerful blast of solar energy.

"**SPIRAL BLOW!!!**" Gaogamon howled, spitting a tornado.

"**KUNAI WING!!!**" Peckmon yelled, throwing kunai-shaped feathers from his wings.

"**MEGA BURST!!!**" GeoGreymon roared, forcefully ejecting a powerful blast of energy from his mouth.

The Waspmon and BladeKuwagamon couldn't do anything but wail as four powerful attacks struck them with a great explosion. When the flames cleared away, all that remained of the four Insect Champion-level Digimon were Digieggs.

Kiri and Cadee gasped, Thomas smirked, Yoshi smiled, Keenan laughed happily and Marcus pumped his fist into the air. "Good work, you guys!"

On top of a building, JigokuYanmamon gasped. "No... They won... just like that?! Now I know they can't interfere with our plans... It's time I made my move..."

Marcus turned to Kiri and Cadee. "All right, I take it those bug jerks were after you for a good reason..."

Cadee nodded. "Yes. And they hypnotized the people of this town so they wouldn't remember anything about us and wouldn't interfere with their plans..."

Thomas rubbed his chin. "Exactly as I thought... Do you know how they were hypnotized?"

"Yes, ZantKabuterimon injected their bodies with a special toxin to weaken their minds and bodies before JigokuYanmamon sent out a powerful shockwave that easily ensnared their minds," Kiri said. "We were unaffected because ZantKabuterimon didn't bother injecting us..."

"That and we ran in fear after seeing those jerks entering the town and ruining everything," Cadee muttered.

Kiri sighed. "So, while ZantKabuterimon and JigokuYanmamon made sure the people were unable to do anything to help us, YamiKuwagamon and the four Rookie

Insects chased after us for a while until they finally cornered us... That was where you stepped in, Marcus."

Marcus frowned. "ZantKabuterimon, JigokuYanmamon and YamiKuwagamon?"

"They're all Champion-level Digimon, known as the Insectoid Brothers," Cadee said.

"We didn't see ZantKabuterimon or JigokuYanmamon anywhere..." Thomas muttered.

"And YamiKuwagamon has yet to come down after getting his butt burned by Kiri's tail fire," Marcus added.

Kiri blinked. "How did that happen?"

Marcus chuckled. "I'll explain everything later..."

"**MUCH** later," Yoshi added.

Keenan stepped forward. "Yeah, after you explain to us why they were doing this in the first place."

Cadee sighed. "Very well. We really need your help. You see, it happ-"

"**BOSS!!!**" GeoGreymon cried as he crashed to the ground. "**LOOK OUT!!!**"

Marcus whirled around and gasped to see JigokuYanmamon flying towards him after knocking GeoGreymon over from behind. "What the...?!"

"JigokuYanmamon!" Kiri cried.

"You humans..." JigokuYanmamon hissed, throwing two devices at them. "**BEGONE!!!**"

Peckmon gasped and started to run. "**NO!**"

JigokuYanmamon smirked as he unleashed a shockwave of air that pushed Peckmon back.

Marcus roared as he charged forward, holding his fist out. "Oh yeah?! Well, try some of..." The devices sailed past him. "...this?!"

The devices latched onto Kiri and Cadee, who gasped in horror.

"**NO!**" Cadee cried.

"The Drain Braces!" Kiri added.

Before the Data Squad could ask what they were talking about, the devices started glowing and both Kiri and Cadee were bound in strong metallic ropes, which glowed blue as the two girls cried out in pain.

"What have you done?!" Yoshi gasped.

"Stop this!!!" Keenan cried.

Thomas rushed over to the two girls while Marcus glared at JigokuYanmamon, snarling. "You've made a very big mistake, pal..."

JigokuYanmamon chuckled. "So long, humans... by the time you're aware of everything, it'll be **FAR** too late..." He quickly flew off.

"**COME BACK HERE!!!**" Marcus yelled, running after JigokuYanmamon.

"Wait for me!" Keenan cried, rushing after Marcus.

"Boss!" GeoGreymon grunted, getting up and running after his partner.

Peckmon got up. "Keenan!"

Gaogamon started to follow before glancing at Sunflowmon. "Shall we?"

"Well..." Sunflowmon looked unsure as she glanced at Thomas and Yoshi, trying to help the girls. "We need to protect them..."

Gaogamon nodded. "Of course..."

"Cadee!" Yoshi cried. "Kiri! Hold on! We'll help you!"

Kiri had already passed out, but Cadee was trying hard to keep her eyes open. "_Th...Tho..._"

"Cadee, save your strength..." Thomas whispered.

Cadee didn't listen. "_L...Leader....Mor...Morpheus...D...Drowzee..._" She passed out.

Yoshi gasped. "Oh my..."

Thomas growled. "Why that... I really hope Marcus gets a hold of him..."

However...

Marcus panted as he, Keenan and GeoGreymon arrived in the town square. He stared at the sky as JigokuYanmamon flew away. "Darn it! He's not gonna get away with this! Once GeoGreymon Digivolves to Ultimate, then I'll..."

"Boss..." GeoGreymon whispered. "Something's wrong here..."

Marcus blinked and glanced around. "Huh? What are you talki....**WHAT?!?**"

"What's wrong, Marcus?" Keenan asked.

"Keenan, did you went through here?!" Marcus asked.

Keenan shook his head. "No, Yoshi and I used another entrance..."

"Well, how am I going to put this?" Marcus asked rhetorically. "**THIS TOWN IS EMPTY!!!**"

Keenan blinked. "Huh?!"

The town square was empty... all the entranced Silesians surrounding the bell... were gone...

"The people are missing!" Marcus cried.

Keenan glanced around. "Maybe they woke up?"

Marcus shook his head. "No! Thomas was unable to snap them out of it and it looked much more powerful than YamiKuwagamon's own move..."

"Boss, do you think... that while we were fighting, they were kidnapped?" GeoGreymon asked.

"Kidnapped..." Marcus muttered. "But how? Did they get more insect Digimon to carry them away? Considering they were spaced-out, they wouldn't put up much of a fight..."

"Or maybe they were teleported away?" Keenan suggested.

Marcus frowned. "Thomas has the information on these Insectoid Brothers... We better go back and talk to him right away..."

Keenan nodded. "OK..."

GeoGreymon snarled and glanced at the sky. "This isn't over, JigokuYanmamon... not by a long shot!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

JigokuYanmamon landed on a rocky pillar, glaring angrily back at Jazubuki Town. "Damn those humans... to think we had to go this far... they're far too dangerous to ignore!"

"You're telling me..." YamiKuwagamon said, as he landed near his older brother, carrying an exhausted ZantKabuterimon over his shoulder. "That human's punch was **STRONG**!"

JigokuYanmamon glanced at his two younger brothers. "I take it you two have completed Plan C?"

YamiKuwagamon nodded. "Yeah, but ZantKabuterimon here has worn himself out..."

ZantKabuterimon sighed. "Give me a break... I used a lot of energy to inject my venom into those people! And do you know how hard it was to pierce through the armor of a Nidoking or Nidoqueen without getting poisoned by their special ability, Poison Point?!"

"Erm, hard?" YamiKuwagamon guessed.

"**VERY!**" ZantKabuterimon snapped.

"I'm sure you were very brave," YamiKuwagamon said. "I mean, Nidokings are ugly... I prefer their Nidoran Male over their evolved forms... The way you weakened the mind and body of that Nidoking was impressive... I mean, look at him! A light blue body and patterns on his stomach that looked like a bikini..."

ZantKabuterimon sweatdropped. "You utter idiot, that was **NIDOQUEEN**!"

"It was?!" YamiKuwagamon cried. "I thought Nidoqueen was... Oh, that was Nidoking...?"

"You bloody moron..." ZantKabuterimon muttered. "I think we should have converted that Nidoqueen's mind from good to evil and replaced you with her!"

YamiKuwagamon gasped. "You wouldn't!"

JigokuYanmamon sighed. "He would..."

YamiKuwagamon sniffed. "You're so mean to me, big brother..."

"Are you talking to me or him?!" ZantKabuterimon asked.

"You!" YamiKuwagamon cried.

ZantKabuterimon grumbled. "Just checking..."

YamiKuwagamon sniffed before glancing at JigokuYanmamon. "So, where are the KoKabuterimon and Fanbeemon?"

"I Digivolved them," JigokuYanmamon said.

YamiKuwagamon sighed. "OK... So, where are the BladeKuwagamon and Waspmon?"

"They're now Digieggs," JigokuYanmamon replied. "They were defeated by the humans and their Digimon..."

YamiKuwagamon and ZantKabuterimon stared at their older brother in disbelief. "What?!" ZantKabuterimon cried. "But, those two Digimon couldn't have lasted against two large Waspmon and two sharp BladeKuwagamon!"

"Two Digimon?" JigokuYanmamon asked, already knowing the answer.

YamiKuwagmaon nodded. "Yeah! Two Digimon! An Agumon belonging to that human who punched me and a Gaomon belonging to the other human who was trying to help the Jazubuki people from their trance, but failed and went to help their friends!"

"Two more showed up," JigokuYanmamon replied.

"Two more?!" ZantKabuterimon cried.

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Yes. A female human with a Lalamon and a boy with a Falcomon. They all Digivolved their Digimon to the Champion-level--GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, Sunflowmon and Peckmon--before winning the fight."

YamiKuwagamon's jaw dropped. "That's... That's... That's..."

"Also, they can Digivolve their Digimon beyond Champion," JigokuYanmamon said. "Not to mention those humans have the power of D.N.A...."

YamiKuwagamon blinked. "D.N.A.? You mean _Deoxyribonucleic Acid_?"

ZantKabuterimon stared at his younger, stupider brother. "Are you trying to freeze hell or something?!"

JigokuYanmamon shook his head. "No... _Digimon Natural Ability_."

"Wait, you don't mean... the **Mysterious Digisoul**?!" ZantKabuterimon gasped.

YamiKuwagamon glanced at ZantKabuterimon. "Mysterious Digisoul? What's so mysterious about it?"

"We don't know, that's what's so mysterious about it," ZantKabuterimon said.

YamiKuwagamon sweatdropped. "That's helpful..."

"From what we gathered, the D.N.A. Digisoul legend exists in one of the Digital Worlds ruled by... King Drasil," JigokuYanmamon said. "If I'm right, than those humans are from King Drasil's world and are here for a reason..."

"A reason?" ZantKabuterimon asked.

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Yes... they're currently unaware of our plans..."

"They won't be unaware of anything since we didn't capture the two escaped prisoners!" YamiKuwagamon cried.

JigokuYanmamon smirked. "Oh really? Well, it's a good thing that those two foolish Silesians are wearing the Drain Braces... they're unable to speak or move and are now asleep, drained of their energy, utterly exhausted!"

ZantKabuterimon smirked back. "Of course... and no doubt those humans can't remove those Drain Braces without harming those girls... Without proper care, they might end up killing them by mistake."

"The Drain Braces were originally technology designed in the Aura Kingdom as a form of handcuffs," YamiKuwagamon said.

"That's correct," JigokuYanmamon said. "Before the Drain Braces were made, the Aura Knights and Aura Soldiers used ancient aura techniques to capture criminals."

YamiKuwagamon stared at his brother. "So, what made them decide to upgrade to technology?"

ZantKabuterimon sighed. "No one knows, the history of the Drain Braces is very sketchy... All we know is that they made this Drain Braces a few weeks after the Aura Empress saved that Digimon's life..."

"Oh, so that story isn't a myth?" YamiKuwagamon asked. "All I know is that there was a lone Garurumon, who was the sole survivor of his clan after it was attacked and destroyed by Valmarmon's army. He was wounded and could only to be saved by the Aura Empress and a few of her closest Aura Warriors. They used their aura to heal that Garurumon, but somehow... they were able to Digivolve him as well..."

JigokuYanmamon chuckled. "That is no myth... Not only is that how MahouGarurumon came to be, but also how the Aura Kingdom discovered that their aura can be used to Digivolve others, hence why Valmarmon coveted them so much."

"Anyway, forgive me, but we should focus on our problems," ZantKabuterimon said. "Even though there's no one in the village left and those two girls are fast asleep as long as those Drain Braces are on them, we can't ignore how powerful those humans and their Digimon are."

JigokuYanmamon frowned. "I know, I know... We can't leave them alone... Once we get back to the base, we'll send a pair of Digimon to follow them."

ZantKabuterimon nodded. "Good idea. If I guess correctly, they'll be in Jazubuki Town for a while in order to help those girls and make their next plan..."

"And we have to report to Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon, right?" YamiKuwagamon asked. "I mean, they'll be wondering why we were forced to go to Plan C just like that. They'll suspect that the Rogamine Fighters were in Jazubuki Town. I mean, isn't that why Plan C was made?"

JigokuYanmamon shook his head. "No... Neither Spydramon, Cyndramon nor any of their Digimon would ever go to Jazubuki Town or Kuchagi Town... Remember, we forced that foolish Charizard to spread bad rumours about them in order to make it sound as if Spydramon and Cyndramon ruin everything they touch... or he'll lose his wife and daughter..."

"Just his wife now," YamiKuwagamon corrected. "That Charmeleon girl that's out cold is his daughter."

"Either way, that was the only time we allowed them to speak to the outside towns," JigokuYanmamon added. "Now, we just have to worry about the people in Kuchagi... They'll be wondering why Jazubuki became silent as well..."

ZantKabuterimon groaned. "Great... one mess fixed and we just created another one..."

JigokuYanmamon snarled. "Enough! Let's return to base, send a pair of Digimon to spy on those humans and report to TyrantKabuterimon at once! Let's go..."

YamiKuwagamon and ZantKabuterimon nodded. "OK..."

The three Insect Brothers turned and flew off into the distance...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

"_**Digimon Data Squad...**_" Valmarmon muttered, staring at an orb overlooking the Rogamine region.

Don, sitting beside the sleeping Luxray, blinked. "The what now?"

"**Another group of humans partnered with Digimon,**" Valmarmon said. "**They use a unique aura ability known as the mysterious Digisoul. However, in the end, they called it **_**Digimon Natural Ability**_**...**"

"D.N.A.?" Don asked.

Nightshroud, leaning against the rocky wall, smirked. "Sounds interesting..."

"**Agreed,**" Valmarmon muttered. "**This Digisoul allows the humans to Digivolve their Digimon partners.**"

Don stood up. "You mean... like the aura of the Aura Kingdom people?! Don't tell me you'll be after them too!"

Valmarmon shook his head. "**You can relax, Don... I won't be after them. Even though their Digisoul is unique, the power of the Aura Kingdom is my main interest.**"

Don sighed as he sat down while Nightshroud walked forward. "So, where do these guys come from?"

"**A world with their own Digital World guarded by the mysterious King Drasil,**" Valmarmon said. "**A Digimon who doesn't get along with Granasmon because of their differing views on life...**"

Nightshroud rubbed his chin. "So, you think they were sent here by King Drasil?"

Valmarmon shook his head. "**No... Because of events that happened in both their worlds, King Drasil decided to destroy the human world. In the end, he was defeated, admitted his error, and put himself to sleep.**"

"So, if King Drasil didn't bring them here, then who did?" Don asked.

Valmarmon narrowed his eyes. "**Who else? Granasmon...**"

"Why would he do that for?" Don asked.

"**In order to strengthen the Adventurers' forces,**" Valmarmon said. "**Which I'm happy to accept if they ruin Lucemon's plans in the process...**"

Don glanced at his leader. "OK, so these guys are the perfect threat to Lucemon...What shall we do now? Rento is not ready yet..."

Valmarmon grinned. "**I have an idea... I'm going to build my own Duel Monsters deck...**"

Don sweatdropped. "Rento, wake up quick..."

"**Something the matter?**" Valmarmon asked.

"Come on!" Don snapped. "You're a Demon God Digimon! Why would you want to play a card game?!"

Valmarmon grinned. "**Because **_**EVERYONE**_** is playing that game, even you did.**"

Don sighed. "I played it to force that white-haired nutcase with a ring around his neck to give me his Digivice so we could save Giovanni. Instead, I got my butt kicked because Bakura was playing me!"

"**Even so, I wouldn't want to be left out of the fun,**" Valmarmon said. "**I'll even make sure the cards are fair. It's no fun if you win the game early...**" He brought out a list he had made. "**So, I can forget making the Spell card, '**_**I Win**_**' which gives me an automatic victory. Too broken...**"

Don rubbed his eyes. "Good grief... Are you nuts?!"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Well... I have been sealed in a Heart for 2000 years before Daemon found me...**"

"Forget it," Don groaned. "Let's think about your new deck..."

"**All right then!**" Valmarmon said enthusiastically, caused the list to vanish. "**In fact... I already have an idea of what my deck could be...**"

Don watched in confusion as Valmarmon brought up images of two figures in the middle of the room. One of them was a green-suited warrior with wings and talons on one of his wrists and the other was a pale-skinned woman in a tight red suit with long black and white hair fanning out behind her.

"Who are they?" Don asked.

Nightshroud glanced at Don. "They're known as the **Elemental Heroes**. The green guy is Avian and the red girl is Burstinatrix."

(_Elemental Hero Avian. LV/3 Wind/Warrior ATK/1000 DEF/1000_)

(_Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. LV/3 Fire/Warrior ATK/1200 DEF/800_)

"**The Elemental Heroes are a group of Warrior-type monsters, with few exceptions, who lack a specific Attribute. They have plenty of Spell and Trap cards to support them and even though most of them have low ATK points, they can become stronger through a special way...**" Valmarmon said. "**They're used by Jaden Yuki, the Duelist who fought ChaosDukemon and used his Duel Energy to release the Twelve Tyrants from their seal... Not by his choice, though.**"

Don scratched his head. "So, how can these guys become stronger?"

Valmarmon chuckled as he snapped his fingers and brought up an image of the Spell card, Polymerization. "**Through the power... of Fusion!**"

The Polymerization card glowed and both Avian and Burstinatrix fused together to create a pair of monsters. One was a green-skinned warrior with a single wing, a black, pointy head, and a red dragon head for a right hand while the other was a formidable figure with red and black skin, a long spiky tail, a glove with three **HUGE** talons growing over his right hand, a pair of green and white wings like Avian's, and an eyeless green spiky mask/helmet which covered the top half of his face.

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer," Nightshroud said, looking impressed.

(_Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. LV/6 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/1200_)

(_Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer. LV/6 Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/1200_)

Don blinked. "I already used Polymerization before in my last Duel, but I never knew you could summon two monsters like that..."

"**Actually, you can't. You can only summon **_**ONE**_** Fusion monster with Polymerization,**" Valmarmon pointed out.

Don sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... It's been so long..."

Valmarmon chuckled. "**I summoned both of them because they both have Avian and Burstinatrix as their Fusion Material Monsters... However, Flame Wingman is much more popular than ol' Phoenixguy here...**"

(A/N: _Just a little pun... Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer's original name is Phoenixguy. Same for Shining Phoenix Enforcer / Shining Phoenixguy_)

"So, what are you planning?" Don asked. "You're going to make a deck of Heroes?"

"**Yes,**" Valmarmon chuckled. "**And no...**"

Don and Nightshroud glanced at each other in confusion. Nightshroud looked back at Valmarmon. "Yes **AND** no?"

Valmarmon smirked. "**Heroes are complex people... there are those who fight for everything that is right, and then there's anti-heroes and finally, **_**FALLEN **_**heroes... What if Polymerization is the Fusion of Light and Good, creating their Fusion forms in the right way?**"

Don frowned. "Then that would mean...there's a card that's the opposite of Polymerization? A Fusion of Darkness and Evil that would corrupt the Elemental Hero's Fusion forms?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... Nightshroud! Create for me a deck of Elemental Heroes with the vital Polymerization cards! At once!**"

Nightshroud nodded. "Of course..." He summoned a dark portal behind him before stepping backwards and vanishing...

"So, you're going to abuse and corrupt these cards?" Don asked.

"**Of course!**" Valmarmon said with a chuckle. "**If I didn't, then it wouldn't be evil of me, would it?" He blinked. "Evil... Hmm...**"

Rento started to twitch and slowly open his eyes. "_Ugh..._"

Don rolled his eyes. "Oh... **NOW** you wake up..."

Rento got up, rubbing his head. "W...Where am I...? Tanata..?"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**No, Rento... I'm here...**"

Rento's yellow eyes suddenly changed to a light blue. He walked over to Valmarmon and kneeled before him. "Lord Valmarmon, how may I offer my services?"

"**Relax, Rento...**" Valmarmon smirked. "**Don and I will tell you what we'll be doing soon... We'll be going on a little trip.**"

Rento nodded. "Of course, Lord Valmarmon..."

"After you create your own deck," Don said.

Valmarmon grinned. "**Yes... Soon, the rise of the **_**Evil Heroes**_** will begin... and it'll be the first of many things to come... heheheh...**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the empty town of Jazubuki...

Marcus grumbled as he, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, Agumon, Lalamon, Gaogamon and Peckmon searched the streets. "Man, when those creeps captured everyone, they really did capture **EVERYONE**!"

"No one, apart from us, is here..." Yoshi added.

Thomas glanced at Gaogamon, who was carrying Kiri and Cadee on his back, out cold and still wearing those odd bindings. "And there's nothing we can do to help those two..."

"Are they okay?" Keenan asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yes... they're just asleep. Whatever those metal ropes are, it's draining their energy and exhausting their bodies to the point where they just fall asleep out of fatigue..."

"Can you remove them?" Marcus asked.

Thomas shook his head. "I don't know, Marcus. They're not like the technology that we use in our world. I'm afraid that if I try and remove them without proper precautions, they might die..."

Yoshi sighed. "This is the worst of the worst of the worst of the **WORST**! What are we going to do now?!"

"Boss..." Agumon groaned. "I'm hungry..."

Lalamon nodded. "So am I, Yoshi..."

"Our Digimon need something to eat," Thomas said. "If we don't feed them, they'll become weaker..."

Marcus nodded. "Right... Problem is, we can't break into somebody's house and steal their food..."

"Boss...." Agumon hissed, staring at a window full of cakes. "Foooooooooooood......"

Marcus sighed. "That's a cake shop, Agumon..."

"Can you buy them, boss?!" Agumon asked.

"I would, except I don't know if they use the same kind of money that we use in our world," Marcus said. "Second of all, the shop owner must be among the people that were kidnapped."

"Then, why don't we steal them, boss?!" Agumon asked. "We need food!!!"

Thomas was looking at a picture on the cake shop's door. "Well, well... the manager of this shop put up pictures of who owns and runs the place..."

"So?" Agumon asked.

"The manager looks to be the same Nidoking you made fun of earlier before the fight," Thomas said.

Agumon paled. "Erm... on second thought, boss.... let's just go!!!"

Marcus sighed. "All right, all right..."

"Look!" Keenan cried, pointing to a building. "There's a hotel over there..."

"We can use it to rest up and figure out what we should do next," Peckmon suggested.

Thomas sighed. "We have no other choice..."

"OK..." Marcus muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marcus and Thomas had gone upstairs to one of the rooms in the hotel, carefully putting Cadee and Kiri on seperate beds. Thomas took his time to place Kiri's tail flame up high to prevent her from setting anything flammable... on fire.

Agumon and Gaomon were watching while Yoshi and Keenen came into the room with their Digimon partners, carrying some plates of food.

"Yoshi, where did you get that food from?" Thomas asked.

Yoshi placed the plates on the table. "We have no choice, Thomas... we need to eat or we'll pass out from hunger..."

"Fooooood...." Agumon drooled.

"Thomas, why is her tail on fire?" Marcus asked. "Do you think we should put it out?"

Thomas brought out his small computer and looked up Kiri's Pokemon entry. "_Kiri's a Charmeleon, a Flame Pokemon and a pure Fire-type. She's the evolved form of Charmander and she can evolve again into Charizard. They're hotheaded and can be excited by tough fights. They appear to be very vicious as they attack with their razor-sharp claws and won't stop until their enemy is defeated. When they find a strong enemy, they become agitated, and the flame on their tails flares with a bluish white colour. They'll only calm down after the battle is over._"

Yoshi groaned. "Just our luck... You mean to tell me that Charmeleon is the Pokemon version of Marcus?!"

"Hey!" Marcus snapped. "You just said it as if it were a bad thing!"

"As for the tail flame, Marcus," Thomas said. "It says that _Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard die if their tail flame goes out. It's supposed to signal their health and emotions._"

Marcus nodded. "OK... What about Cadee? What Pokemon is she?"

Thomas looked up Cadee's entry. "_She's an Eevee, Marcus. An Evolution Pokemon and one of the most popular Pokemon. They have irregular configured DNA that's non-fatal._"

"Irregular configured DNA?" Agumon repeated in confusion.

"It means they have an unstable genetic makeup," Gaomon explained.

Thomas nodded. "Correct. _Because of this, Eevee has become a well-known Pokemon that can evolve into several different Pokemon. They can mutate and evolve into many forms that allow them to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. It says that most Pokemon have two different final evolved forms, but right now, Eevee has __**SEVEN**__ known evolved forms._"

Falcomon blinked. "Seven?"

"Yes... _the Bubble Jet Water-Type Vaporeon, the Lightning Electric-type Jolteon, the Flame Fire-type Flareron, the Sun Psychic-type Espeon, the Moonlight Dark-type Umbreon, the Verdant Grass-type Leafeon, and the Snow Fresh Ice-type Glaceon,_" Thomas said.

"She can evolve into any of those?!" Marcus cried in amazement.

Thomas nodded. "Yes... and only seven have been discovered out of the 17 known types of Pokemon. Others include Dragon, Steel, Bug..."

"**THOMAS!**" Marcus snapped. "Do you really think we can remember 17 different types of Pokemon?!"

Agumon nodded. "Yeah! Boss is having enough trouble remembering that Digimon are either Vaccine, Data or Virus-types!"

(**BAM!!!**)

"**YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP!!!**" Marcus snapped, rubbing his fist.

Lalamon hovered over to Cadee. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Yoshi sighed. "Well, I don't think we can follow what Cadee said before she passed out... it didn't made a lot of sense, considering she was getting the energy drained out of her..."

Keenan blinked. "What did she say?"

"She said '_leader_'," Thomas said. "And then, she said '_Morpheus_' and '_Drowzy_'... The last bit must have meant that she feels tired..."

"And the Morpheus bit?" Falcomon asked.

"Oh, he's the Greek God of Sleep!" Agumon said.

Gaomon blinked. "How did you know that?!"

Marcus sighed. "He watched _Disney's Hercules the Series_ with Kristy back home..."

Agumon nodded. "Yep. Very accurate!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Agumon, even I know that the Disney show wasn't all that accurate!"

"How do you know that, boss?" Agumon asked.

"For starters, Hades didn't talk like a car-dealer and wasn't all evil!" Marcus snapped. "Second of all, ancient Greece wouldn't use stuff that looked similar to the things we use today!"

Lalamon nodded. "True..."

"And, they never actually used griffins to host a talk-show!" Marcus added. "And there's many, many other things wrong..."

Agumon pouted. "That bites..."

Marcus shoved the plate of food into Agumon's claws and sat down at the table. "OK... What do you guys think we should do next?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Beats me..."

"We can't go anywhere else," Keenan said. "All the people in this town are gone and the only ones who can tell us what's happening are unable to talk to us..."

Thomas sat down, looking through the laptop. "Hmm... interesting..."

"What is it, sir?" Gaomon asked.

"I'm looking through a list of Pokemon that are either pure or part Psychic-types and..." Thomas trailed off. "Hold on..."

"What is it?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas smirked. "Allow to say random names from this list... Lugia, Unown, Mew, Ralts, Metang, Kadabra, Latios, Latias, Bronzong, Lunatone, Slowbro, Azelf, Espeon, Drowzee..."

Falcomon gasped. "What?!"

"Drowzee with two 'e's at the end instead of 'ey'," Thomas said. "Cadee was telling us that those bugs are working for a Pokemon called a Drowzee whose name is Morpheus."

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "Well, that cleared things up... too bad we have no idea where to go next..."

"Oh, Yoshi..." Lalamon sighed. "Cheer up..."

"What's this Drowzee like?" Agumon asked.

Thomas clicked on Drowzee's entry and brought up a picture. "Here he is..."

Marcus glanced at the screen. "Man, what an ugly elephant..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

(Twitch)

"_Who called me an elephant?! I'm not an elephant!!! I'm a bloody tapir! __**I'M NO ELEPHANT!!!**__ Ugh, who said I'm an elephant...? What the hell is going on here...?_"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Drowzee isn't an elephant, Marcus, he's a baku," Thomas said.

Marcus blinked. "An idiot?"

Thomas sighed. "No... That's bak**A**. Baku is from the Japanese myth, creatures that eat bad dreams of sleeping people. They were originally, composite animals, but later became tapirs, pig-like animals with small trunks from South America and Southern Asia."

"And Drowzee is based on a baku or a tapir?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas nodded. "That's right."

Marcus sighed. "Well, I still think he looks like an ugly elephant with no flappy ears..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

(Twitch)

"_**I'M WARNING YOU!!! I'M NO ELEPHANT!!!**__ Ugh, is somebody talking about me behind my back or something...?_"

000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokemon and a pure Psychic-type. They can evolve into the Hypnosis Pokemon, Hypno,_" Thomas read from Drowzee's entry. "_They're skilled at hypnotism. They can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with their big nose. Their favourites are fun, happy dreams. They also put their enemies to sleep before eating their dreams. However, they'll get sick if they eat a bad dream. If you had a good dream and can't remember it, then Drowzee must have made a meal out of it._"

Lalamon looked over Thomas' shoulder. "So, our enemy is a mind-controlling Pokemon?"

"Maybe..." Thomas muttered. "And maybe stronger enemies... Cadee and Kiri were concerned that our Digimon were at the Champion stage before they found out we could Digivolve them furthur..."

"You think Cadee slipped up about the part where Morpheus is the leader?" Marcus asked. "And the true leader could be a bug Digimon at the Ultimate or Mega-level?"

Thomas sighed. "No idea... I'm still puzzled about a lot of things that have happened so far today..."

Yoshi took a bite out of her bread and nodded. "Same here... these girls want our help, but we don't know what problems they're in thanks to those metal ropes..."

"We do know that JigokuYanmamon, ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon are working for them," Gaomon said.

"With YamiKuwagamon as a major loser," Agumon added.

Falcomon rubbed his beak. "Hmm... Those three were trying to prevent the townspeople from helping Kiri and Cadee. And after we stepped in, they simply kidnapped the people instead. It's as if they're trying to make sure no one stands in their way and finds out what they're up to..."

"**THAT** I can believe..." Marcus muttered. "YamiKuwagamon tried to use his hypnosis on me, but it didn't work."

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "Marcus, the joke with 'why it didn't work on you' is getting old right now..."

Marcus fumed.

Lalamon hovered over to Yoshi. "Hey, I just thought of something! Maybe we **CAN** find help!"

"Really, Lalamon?" Yoshi asked.

Lalamon nodded. "Yeah! Why don't we try Maslet Town?"

Yoshi gasped. "Of course!"

Marcus blinked. "Maslet Town?"

"When Keenan and I went through that portal, we landed in an area with an artifical oasis," Yoshi explained. "From there, we could see Maslet and Jazubuki with the binoculars. Between those two towns, Maslet was the closest."

Thomas frowned. "Maslet was closer to your location than Jazubuki? So why didn't you go to Maslet Town?"

"Because it's off-limits," Keenan said. "They had Keep-Out signs and all..."

"I think it's because it's a mining town," Yoshi guessed. "Near the town was a mountain with mining equipment and stuff..."

"Mount Maslet," Falcomon added.

Agumon walked over to Marcus. "Boss, what do you think we should do?"

Marcus rubbed his forehead. "Right now, all I can think of is getting my hands on that JigokuYanmamon for what he's done..."

"I share your anger, Marcus, but please think this through," Thomas urged. "We don't know what this region is like, Kiri and Cadee are both unable to protect themselves, we don't know who the main enemy is and many people from this town are being held hostage by JigokuYanmamon!" He paused. "In fact, he might come back for us..."

Marcus cracked his knuckles. "If he does, I'll be ready for him!"

"Marcus, what if he returns to use those things on **US**?" Thomas asked, pointing to the metal ropes on Cadee. "We're not invincible! If he succeeds, then we'll be out of the picture!"

"Unable to fight back..." Yoshi muttered.

"All right, then I guess we have to leave this town pretty soon," Marcus said, standing up.

Thomas blinked. "Leaving? To where?"

Marcus grinned. "To Maslet Town!"

Yoshi stood up. "Marcus, that town is off-limits!"

"Yoshi, look at the facts that Thomas has given us!" Marcus said. "We have to go to that town to see if they can help us and these two! Off-limits is the least of my concern!"

Keenan nodded. "Marcus is right! We have no other choice!"

Thomas smirked. "There are other choices, but I believe this is the best one."

Gaomon smiled. "I agree!"

"We should go there at once!" Falcomon added.

Agumon jumped up and down. "Let's go, boss! Let's go!"

"Well, Yoshi?" Lalamon asked.

Yoshi sighed and smiled. "Looks like I'm out-voted... OK, we'll head to Maslet Town."

"Good, let's finish our meal off, get Kiri and Cadee on Gaogamon's back and head to Maslet Town," Thomas said.

"Yoshi, Keenan, seeing as you two know where Maslet Town is, you can lead us straight to it," Marcus added.

Yoshi shrugged. "OK, if you insist."

Keenan grinned. "Just leave it to us!"

"All right!" Marcus said with a smirk. "Everyone, we're heading to Maslet Town!!!"

The others nodded. "Right!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, at the entrance of Jazubuki Town...

The four humans stared at the empty streets while Gaogamon stood nearby with Peckmon, Kiri and Cadee on his back.

"It's such a shame that this place is now a ghost town," Yoshi muttered.

Thomas nodded. "I know... I wonder what this place would have been like if this hadn't happened..."

Marcus clenched his fist tightly. "Don't you worry... we'll get them back!"

Keenan glanced at Thomas. "So, I guess you know why JigokuYanmamon kidnapped the people?"

Thomas nodded. "I do..." He glanced at Kiri and Cadee. "They must have been held hostage by JigokuYanmamon and his brothers, but somehow escaped... When they arrived in this town, the Insectoid Brothers hypnotized the people of Jazubuki so they wouldn't stand in their way or remember anything... However, because we came along, JigokuYanmamon and the other two kidnapped the people so they wouldn't contact other towns if they got wind of their plans..."

"And we'll never find out what they're up to unless we help Kiri and Cadee somehow," Yoshi added.

"One thing I know is that whatever those bug-eyed jerks are doing, it can't be good!" Agumon said. "Whatever they're planning, they must be desperate if they're trying to keep everything a secret!"

Gaogamon frowned. "Agreed... We must uncover their plot at once!"

"We do know they're working with Morpheus, a Drowzee," Peckmon said.

Lalamon hovered over to Yoshi. "And a Digimon who must be at the Ultimate or Mega-level."

"And has that ever stopped us before?" Marcus asked.

Everyone else shook their head.

Thomas smirked. "Looks like nothing's changed... With our combined power, we'll overcome any obstacle!"

"No matter how difficult they are!" Keenan added.

Yoshi smiled. "So, I guess you can say JigokuYanmamon will regret ever facing us..."

"And me!" Agumon yelled.

"What about us?" Lalamon asked.

Gaogamon smirked. "Don't worry... we'll show him our strengths as well..."

Peckmon glanced at everyone. "Shall we go?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... let's go..."

The Data Squad walked away from Jazubuki Town, with Yoshi and Keenan leading the way towards Maslet Town...

What they didn't know was that they were being followed.

And the adventure continues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Marcus and the others were able to enter Maslet Town through an unusual entrance and learn a bit of the chaos that's happening in the Rogamine region. However, that still leaves them confused and forced to choose whether to help out or leave Rogamine to fetch help... Why? Find out next time...**

**The big question for me is should I do this year's Xmas Play OR start on the third chapter? Difficult, difficult, difficult...**

**Also, if anyone had notice, it's been over FIVE years since I started the Mega Crossover... ah, fond memories...**

**Anyway, nothing left to do now except...**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Rogamine's Problem! A Mysterious Story!

**After a long time, I've finally started and completed chapter 3 of my Data Squad special.**

**Ready for a mysterious background story?**

**No?**

**Well, tough! **

**Let's begin....**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in the Rogamine region...

"Do you understand the plan?" JigokuYanmamon asked his henchmen.

His minions, a Shadramon and Flybeemon, nodded in affirmation. "Yes, Sir JigokuYanmamon...wow, that's a mouthful," said the Shadramon.

"You want us to follow those strange humans and Digimon, including the one which punched your brother's lights out, and see where they're going, but don't let them see us, right?" Flybeemon asked.

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Yes... they'll be leaving from Jazubuki Town, with a Charmeleon and Eevee in tow."

"Those escaped prisoners?" Shadramon asked. "Did you ever found out how they escaped in the first place?"

"What do you think?" JigokuYanmamon asked.

Shadramon cringed. "Guess not..."

JigokuYanmamon glanced around. "I'm sure it was someone who took pity on our prisoners, but I don't know who... I would kill every guard who was near them, but there's a risk of killing all our loyal soldiers, so that's out of the question..."

Flybeemon sighed in relief.

"So, the humans will be leaving Jazubuki Town, right? No surprise, considering that every Pokemon in that town is hypnotized and now our prisoners, along with the women and children of..." Shadramon started.

JigokuYanmamon raised one of his hands. "Enough! I already know **THAT**! Now, anymore questions?"

Flybeemon nodded. "Yeah... what Digimon do these humans have with them?"

"An Agumon, a Gaomon, a Lalamon and a Falcomon," JigokuYanmamon said. "I don't know how far their human partners can Digivolve them, but their Champion forms are GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, Sunflowmon and Peckmon."

"What an original name, Peckmon..." Shadramon muttered.

"Sir, before we leave on our mission, any words of advice?" Flybeemon asked.

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Yes, only one... **DON'T** get punched by that human like my brother was!"

Shadramon nodded. "I understand **THAT**, sir!"

"Right. We're off!" Flybeemon said.

"Good! And if those humans are doing anything that might ruin our leader's plan, one of you report back here at once!" JigokuYanmamon said.

Shadramon and Flybeemon nodded before flying off towards Jazubuki Town.

JigokuYanmamon turned around and stared at the cave mouth, sighing heavily. "And now... the hard part..." He walked inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later...

"_What took you so long...?_" said a cold voice, sounding a little annoyed.

JigokuYanmamon stepped into a lit area where his brothers, ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon, were down on one knee. He also knelt and bowed his head. "Forgive me for making you wait... I had to prepare our spies to make sure those humans wouldn't get in our way."

"_Hmmph..._" the voice grunted. "_Are they really that much of a threat...?_"

ZantKabuterimon nodded. "Yes, Morpheus... one of them was able to throw YamiKuwagamon **HIGH** in the air with just one punch! And he's able to use the _Digimon Natural Ability_, the Digi-Soul power from King Drasil's world..."

"_**The D.N.A.?**_" spoke another voice in surprise, sounding gruffer than the other one. "_**Are you sure?!**_"

YamiKuwagamon looked up. "Yes, TyrantKabuterimon-sama! The human who punched me is called Marcus Damon! He has an Agumon partner!"

"Morpheus, these humans seem really strong...." JigokuYanmamon added anxiously.

"They **ARE** strong!" YamiKuwagamon added. "Marcus Damon was immune to my hypnotic attack!"

Morpheus' voice scoffed. "_Fool! Your hypnosis attack is weak! It's only effective against those who are exhausted, whose minds and wills are too weak tofight back!_"

"Even if that is true, Morpheus... his attack should have affected his mind in some way, but it didn't do a thing!" JigokuYanmamon added. "I fear this Marcus Damon is immune to mind tricks or mind control. He's a danger to our plans!"

Morpheus just grunted again. "_We're close to reaching my ultimate goal. Do you really think that this human could be a threat to us?_"

"_**Where are the two prisoners?**_" TyrantKabuterimon asked calmly.

ZantKabuterimon flinched. "They're with the humans..."

"_**WHAT?!?**_" Bellowed Morpheus. "_You said they weren't able to talk!_"

YamiKuwagamon chuckled nervously. "Yes, well... they are... but that doesn't mean we killed them... JigokuYanmamon was able to attach the Drain Braces to them before we escaped..."

"_**So... instead of capturing the two prisoners, you've returned empty handed?**_" TyrantKabuterimon asked.

ZantKabuterimon shook his head. "Not... exactly..."

"These problems happened **INSIDE** Jazubuki Town..." JigokuYanmamon said. "We were able to put all the town's Pokemon under our spell, but with the humans interfering..."

Morpheus snarled. "_**You brought the Jazubuki people **__**HERE**__**?!**_"

"We had no choice. We had to make sure those humans didn't remove those Drain Braces..." JigokuYanmamon said. "They're ancient Silesian technology from the legendary Aura Kingdom. Only those with extensive knowledge of the history of the Aura Kingdom would know how to remove them..."

"Or us!" YamiKuwagamon added. "Those humans wouldn't know how to remove them..."

ZantKabuterimon sighed. "We were playing it safe, sir. It's just that..."

"_**Don't fret...**_" TyrantKabuterimon muttered. "_**We shall take good care with those humans... Tell me, how far can they Digivolve their Digimon?**_"

"_Digivolve?!_" Morpheus gasped.

"_**Yes...the D.N.A. Charge is the way humans can use Aura. However, they can only use it to make their Digimon stronger, unlike the Pokemon way of the Aura,**_" TyrantKabuterimon said. "_**You should know that yourself...**_"

ZantKabuterimon lifted his head. "We don't know... at the moment, we know that they can Digivolve to the Champion-level. They did that to level the playing field against our Waspmon and BladeKuwagamon."

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Yes... The humans have a Falcomon, a Lalamon, a Gaomon and, as YamiKuwagamon said, an Agumon. The Falcomon can Digivolve into Peckmon, the Lalamon can Digivolve into Sunflowmon, the Gaomon can Digivolve into Gaogamon and the Agumon can Digivolve into GeoGreymon."

"_GeoGreymon?! Isn't that the mark of a stronger Digivolution line for Agumon?_" Morpheus asked. "_Much stronger than Greymon's line?_"

"_**Yes... which means that they're right. These humans are indeed a threat...**_" TyrantKabuterimon said.

JigokuYanmamon looked up. "I've sent a Shadramon and a Flybeemon to keep an eye on them. I think they'll try and find someone to remove those braces... They might try Maslet Town, but with all those gates and things, I hardly think they'll get through there without attracting **OUR** attention."

"And those people won't work with them!" YamiKuwagamon said. "We're holding the others down below! They wouldn't risk their lives just to help these humans!"

"_Which leaves... Kuchagi Town!_" Morpheus hissed. "_Which is also this island's port so..._"

TyrantKabuterimon snorted. "_**Well... time to even up the odds... ZantKabuterimon, select four Ultimate-level Digimon and send them to a suitable location between Maslet and Kuchagi... however, the humans must not see them. They'll need to walk past Maslet to get to Kuchagi. No doubt they'll be aware of that town if they found any maps in Jazubuki.**_"

ZantKabuterimon nodded. "OK... but what about the resistance?"

Morpheus laughed. "_Spydramon and Cyndramon are no threat to us...especially after what I did to them._"

JigokuYanmamon stood up. "TyrantKabuterimon, Morpheus... we shall follow your orders. Brothers, let's go!"

ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon nodded and followed their older brother out of the room...

"_**You know... if things get any worse, we'll have to enslave and capture the population of Kuchagi as well...**_" TyrantKabuterimon mused. "_**If these humans are planning to leave Rogamine, they'll have to use the Kuchagi Port... And we can't let that happen, because they'll alert the Council to our plans...**_"

Morpheus hissed. "_I know... I can't believe this came up! Just when we were so close..._"

TyrantKabuterimon growled a little under his breath. "_**It isn't too late to turn back... after all, how do you know he'll listen to you?**_"

"_He'll listen to me because my mental power is unbeatable! So no, we're not turning back!_" Morpheus snapped. "_And even if I wanted to turn back, I can't! I mustn't ignore Foodin-sama's orders!_"

"_**And what happens if you did ignore him? What would he do?**_" TyrantKabuterimon asked in a mocking tone. "_**Kill you?**_"

Morpheus hissed. "_Watch it... watch it or else!_"

TyrantKabuterimon chuckled under his breath. "_**Just be careful... you do remember why he was in there in the first place.**_"

Morpheus snorted. "_Please, he may be strong, but his mind isn't! His mind is much weaker than yours! I'll easily control him!_"

"_**And what if you're wrong? It would mean you're unleashing a dangerous evil upon Chuuten!**_" TyrantKabuterimon argued.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Morpheus snapped, walking away from his partner. "_This conversation is over! Remember your agreement. Don't disobey or argue with me again!_"

TyrantKabuterimon sighed. "_**Have mercy upon Elysia...**_"

000000000000000000000000000000

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS! I'M HUNGRY!!!**"

"**YOU ATE ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES AGO!!!**"

"Yeah... but I'm still hungry..."

"Oh, come on!!!"

Thomas sighed as he walked alongside Marcus and Agumon. "I should really rethink our formation..."

Walking through the sandy desert, the Data Squad was heading towards an artifical oasis that Yoshi, Keenan and their Digimon had found when they first arrived at Elysia. Joining them were a Charmeleon girl named Kiri and an Eevee girl named Cadee. However, they were unconscious because of strong metallic braces that were somehow draining their energy.

They were heading to the artificial oasis because that would be the perfect starting point for them to walk towards Maslet Town, where they hoped to help the two girls and find out what was going on...

Walking in front were Marcus, Thomas and Agumon. Behind them were Yoshi, Lalamon and Gaogamon. Riding on Gaogamon's back were Kiri and Cadee, still sleeping.

Carrying up the rear was Peckmon with Keenan riding on his back.

And like Thomas had stated, he wished he had rethought their formation...

Yoshi sighed. "That's enough... you two are acting like children..."

"Well, he started it!" Marcus snapped.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Oh brother..."

Gaogamon glanced around. "So, where's this oasis you keep telling us about?"

"Just a little further..." Peckmon said.

Keenan nodded. "Yeah, after that, we should figure out how we can get past that metal fence..."

"Simple, we'll just climb over it!" Agumon said.

Gaogamon smirked. "And what if it's electrified? You hadn't had a shock like that since Puwamon's birth..."

Agumon sweatdropped. "On second thought, let's **FLY** over!"

Lalamon shook her head. "Not a good idea... what if the town has a forcefield covering it like a dome?"

"I'll feel sorry for the dome when Agumon breaks it with his head..." Gaogamon muttered.

Agumon nodded. "True... true... **HEY!!!**"

Thomas brought out his handheld. Marcus frowned. "Playing games, Nerdstein?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, Marcus... I'm going to look up ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon's file and see what they look like. We saw JigokuYanmamon when he attacked and put those braces on Kiri and Cadee..."

"So why look up YamiKuwagamon? We already saw him..." Marcus said.

"You and Agumon saw him..." Peckmon corrected him. "By the time we arrived to help out, he must have flown off somewhere thanks to your fist."

Thomas opened up his handheld and his eyes widened. "What?!"

Marcus glanced at Thomas' handheld. "What's wrong?" His eyes widened too. "Huh?!"

"Marcus? Thomas? What's wrong?" Keenan asked.

Thomas closed his handheld and frowned. "We're being followed..."

Yoshi gasped. "Followed?! By who?!"

"One word..." Marcus muttered. "Insects."

Agumon shook his head. "No, boss. That's two words..."

Marcus blinked. "No... Insects is one word."

Thomas nodded. "That's right. Insect is one word, but it has two syllables."

Agumon blinked. "Two silly bulls?"

"**AH, FORGET IT!**" Marcus snapped.

"How do you know we're being followed?" Lalamon asked.

Thomas sighed. "When I opened my computer, I could see their reflection on my screen."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... and I know who those guys are. I met them while travelling in the Digital World during the last five years. One of them is _Shadramon, an Armour-level Digimon who uses attacks like Flash Buster and Psychic Wave_. The other is _Flybeemon, another Armour-level with attacks like Lightning Sting and Poison Stinger_."

"And they're both Insectoid Digimon..." Peckmon muttered.

Keenan frowned. "Which means JigokuYanmamon must have sent them to follow **US**!"

Yoshi groaned. "We can't go to Maslet without them having those three kidnapping freaks come over and capture those poor Pokemon as well..."

"And it's too risky to attack those Digimon without letting the other insects know something is wrong..." Lalamon said.

Agumon snorted. "The sky's not too cloudy... do they think they're invisible or something?"

Marcus smirked. "Well then, let's attack them!"

"Let's wait for a moment, Marcus... let's go to that oasis, pretend we haven't noticed them, and when they let their guard down..." Thomas said.

Marcus grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

Yoshi frowned. "Come on, Thomas...they can't be that dumb."

"Yoshi... they aren't doing a good job of hiding in the clouds. They're flying where **ANYONE** can see them..." Thomas said.

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Good point..."

High above them...

Flybeemon fidgeted nervously. "I think they know we're here..."

"No, they don't! If they had, they would have stopped and attacked us by now!" Shadramon said.

"But that human with that strange object... the one out in front... he..." Flybeemon started.

Shadramon held up a hand. "Shh... That's odd, they're not heading towards Maslet..."

Flybeemon gave him an annoyed look. "I've been telling you that for nearly an hour..."

Shadramon ignored him. "They're heading to the oasis... are they trying to throw us off?"

"Well, they wouldn't be doing that if they were aware that we were following them..." Flybeemon said.

"It's not my fault that the sky is clear of clouds..." Shadramon muttered.

As they walked towards the artificial oasis, Yoshi glanced at Marcus. "Don't you think they'll try and grab Cadee and Kiri? I mean, they're lying on top of Gaogamon's back in plain sight..."

"They'll try, but between their speed and Peckmon's, they wouldn't make it far from Gaogamon before Peckmon caught them," Marcus said with a grin.

Thomas nodded. "That's good to hear..."

"They **CAN** fly fast," Peckmon said. "However, I hardly think they could maintain their speed for long if they picked up Cadee and Kiri..."

Agumon blinked. "Why? Did they eat too much?"

Marcus groaned. "That's just too easy to counter..."

Thomas chuckled. "No, Agumon... it's not the Pokemon, it's those braces. Because they're made from some sort of metal, they're probably very heavy."

"Agreed," Gaogamon grunted. "I can feel their weight even now. If those two Digimon are working for the Insectoid Brothers, then they should know how heavy these bonds are."

Keenan glanced around. "Hey, this area looks familiar..."

Yoshi glanced at Keenan in surprise. "What?! Keenan, you **KNOW **this area looks familiar! We landed here!"

"Exactly!" Keenan said.

"Ah, of course," Peckmon said, getting the idea.

Lalamon flew into Yoshi's arms. "Yoshi, don't **YOU** remember?"

Yoshi frowned. "Remember what...?"

Suddenly, a huge cloud of sand blew up around them and covered Flybeemon and Shadramon.

"**GAH!!!**" The Shadramon cried.

"**A SANDSTORM!!!**" The Flybeemon coughed.

Marcus stopped and whirled around. "Whoa! Where did that came from?!"

"This is odd..." Thomas muttered, staring at the sandstorm. "It happened just as soon as we were out of range... it's covering those Insect Digimon! They can't see anything!"

"That means we can run!" Gaogamon said. "Let's take our chance to ditch those bugs!"

"I've got a better idea!" Keenan said with a grin. "Peckmon?"

Peckmon nodded. "All right! Everyone, hang on tight!" He stomped on the ground once.

Marcus blinked. "What? Hang onto what?!"

"You'll see..." Peckmon grinned, stomping on the ground again.

"Seriously, Peckmon..." Agumon said. "We don't know what you me..._**EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

The sandstorm abruptly dissipated, leaving the two Insect Digimon coughing and sputtering.

"I know... _cough_... this is a desert and... _cough_... everything!" Flybeemon coughed. "But this is.... _cough_.... crazy! It didn't hit those humans!"

Shadramon hacked and darted his head around. "What... _cough_... humans?! They're gone!"

"What?!" Flybeemon gasped, glancing about. "_Cough_... no! They're gone!"

Shadramon glared at his companion. "You... _cough_... idiot... I already... _cough_... said that! Just where the f..._cough_... could they be?!"

Flybeemon shuddered. "Oh dear... _cough_... what will JigokuYanmamon say if we tell him we..._cough_...lost them like this?!"

"They must have gotten buried by the... _cough_... sand!" Shadramon said, looking around. "You stay here! I'll go and... _cough_... report this to JigokuYanmamon at once!"

Flybeemon nodded. "OK... Nice knowing you."

"**HE'S NOT GOING TO...** _cough_... **KILL ME, YOU FOOL! HE WOULD NEVER...** _cough_... **DO THAT!!!**" Shadramon snapped. He paused. "Would he?"

Flybeemon simply shrugged.

"Guh... whatever!" Shadramon groaned. He flew away. "Just stay here and... _cough_... keep an eye on things!"

Flybeemon nodded. "OK... Good... _cough_... luck!"

Meanwhile, in an unknown location...

Keenan watched as Shadramon flew away and the terrified Flybeemon started looking around, "Good... they're confused. They have no idea this force field is here."

The Data Squad were in an underground cave about the size of a living room, looking through a large hole in the roof at the sky where Flybeemon was buzzing around.

"Incredible..." Thomas whispered.

"What on earth did you guys do?" Marcus asked. "And how did you know about this in the first place?"

Keenan smiled. "This is where we landed when we arrived in Rogamine."

"It's a sort of force field, disguising this hole as sandy ground," Peckmon explained. "In order to deactivate it for a while without losing the image, you have to hit the ground twice and..."

"We fall through it and land on our butt?" Marcus finished, rubbing his behind with a pained look on his face.

Thomas rubbed his chin. "The force field must act like the two-way mirrors police use when interrogating suspects or criminals. One side is reflective, while the other allows the officers and detectives to see through it..."

"So, from below, we can see through the force field, while from above, Flybeemon and Shadramon will just see sand..." Gaogamon guessed.

Yoshi glanced at Keenan. "I forgot about this, Keenan...but how did you know where it was?"

Keenan smiled. I have a good memory. I remembered it was located in front of that artificial oasis..."

"Weird, huh?" Agumon said, scratching his head. "First there was a sandstorm and then we came here."

Thomas frowned. "Maybe not so weird... I think that sandstorm is like the oasis..."

"You mean somebody made that sandstorm?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, I can understand that," Lalamon said. "I mean, that sandstorm happened just as we were walking past it and got those Digimon in the sky."

Marcus frowned. "It never occurred to us to see where that sandstorm came from... but I'm pretty sure it didn't come from the oasis."

"Whoever did it must have been trying to help us escape from those two...and knew about this room!" Gaogamon said.

Keenan nodded. "Exactly. Now we can escape!"

Marcus grinned. "Or fight. Shadramon must have flown back to his boss, so it's just Flybeemon now. Send out Peckmon and Gaogamon and he's toast!"

Gaogamon smiled. "I've had enough of a workout dealing with these metallic ropes, but I'll enjoy picking that stalker apart!"

"I've got a better idea," Yoshi said, walking past Marcus and Thomas to the entrance to a large cave that none of them had noticed. "Why don't we go through here?"

I don't think that's a good idea, Yoshi," Lalamon said, flying over to her partner. "First of all, it's dark. And second, we don't know where it'll take us..."

Thomas searched through his bag and brought out a compass. "Hold on a second..."

"What is it, sir?" Gaogamon asked.

Thomas looked at the compass then glanced at his friends. "I have an idea where this tunnel might take us. It's in the same direction as Maslet Town."

"Really?!" Yoshi gasped.

Thomas nodded. "Yes. If we go through this tunnel, we'll get into Maslet Town without going through those wires or having that Flybeemon follow us."

"But it looks dark," Agumon said. "Too bad Kiri is out cold, we could use her tail flame to light our way through there..."

Marcus noticed an orange object just a few feet inside the tunnel. "Hey... Yoshi, Keenan, did you guys notice **THAT**?"

Keenan glanced at the orange box and shook his head. "No... We didn't have a proper look..."

"I didn't see it, though I was more concerned about Keenan," Peckmon said.

"Are you sure you want to open that, Marcus?" Yoshi asked. "It looks suspicious..."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Yoshi... we're in an underground room, covered by a two-way force field located outside an artificial oasis with a cave that can lead us to Maslet Town without causing problems... and you ask if an orange box is suspicious?"

Yoshi stared at Marcus. "You've... got a good point, Marcus... would you excuse me, I need to lie down."

Thomas chuckled. "Well, at least he's matured somewhat..."

"Gee... thanks, Nerdstein..." Marcus grumbled, opening the box.

"Anything, boss?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah... sticks..." Marcus muttered, pulling out a couple of sticks. "This box is full of sticks!"

Thomas joined him and picked up one. "I see... whoever done did this put this box here so somebody could travel through this tunnel..."

"Light it?" Agumon asked, blinking.

"Yeah, we can use these sticks as torches to go through the tunnel." Marcus said with a grin. He frowned. "Hold on..." He started searching the box again. "Darn!"

"What is it, Marcus?" Keenan asked.

Marcus stood back up. "We're going to have to light these torches some other way... there's nothing in the box but more sticks."

"Maybe the people who left this here were fire-type Pokemon or Digimon," Lalamon said, glancing at Kiri. "She's a Fire-type, so she must have moves that could light the torches for us..."

Agumon pouted. "Hey, what am I?! An orange dinosaur?!"

"Yes, you are," Gaogamon smirked.

"Oh yeah... I am..." Agumon muttered sheepishly.

Thomas nodded. "We should get Agumon to light these torches for us..."

"OK!" Marcus said, handing a torch to Agumon. "You know what to do, Agumon!"

"You got it boss!" Agumon said with a grin. He took a deep breath, his face turning red.

Gaogamon frowned. "I think you should use..."

"**SPITFIRE BLAST!!!**" Agumon yelled, unleashing a huge blast of flame.

"Your Pepper Breath..." Gaogamon cringed.

With four torches lit, the team were ready...

They just had to wait until the flames on Marcus had been put out...

And until Agumon recovered from two hundred punches to the head....

And Marcus got out of his bad mood with Thomas... why? "Use Agumon, you said... He'll light the torches, you said... **YOU NEVER MENTIONED LIGHTING ME AS WELL!**"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Marcus, this is **YOUR** partner we're talking about! Don't you know how Agumon thinks by now?"

Yoshi smirked. "That's just **too** easy..."

"Ah, zip it..." Marcus grumbled.

The group were now walking down the dark tunnel. Marcus and Agumon were in front, with Thomas walking alongside Gaogamon and Yoshi and Lalamon walking beside Peckmon and Keenan.

"You know, Marcus was right," Lalamon said. "The tunnel, the oasis, that box, the force field..."

Yoshi nodded. "I know... Suddenly, I'm not so sure this is just a regular feature of the Digital World..."

"Marcus, Agumon, anything up ahead?" Peckmon asked.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah! There's a light at the end of the tunnel!"

"Don't be so melodramatic..." Yoshi muttered.

"Very funny," Marcus muttered. Suddenly, he tripped. "**WHOA!!!**"

There was the sound of metallic clatter. The group stopped. "Boss? What happened?" Agumon asked.

"I tripped? What do you think happened!?" Marcus asked, dryly.

Thomas knelt down and held his torch out. "You tripped over a sign, Marcus..."

"That doesn't sound like a good sign," Agumon said.

Gaogamon sweatdropped. "Do me a favour and be quiet..."

Marcus got up, rubbing his elbow. "Who'd be stupid enough to put these signs in a dark tunnel?!"

"To sound the alarm?" Peckmon asked. "That noise you made when you tripped over it made a pretty loud echo."

"You think somebody left these here when they built this tunnel?" Keenan asked, looking up. "Come to think of it... how big is this tunnel?"

"Big enough to fit **ME**!" Gaogamon said.

Thomas frowned. "I don't believe this..."

Marcus blinked. "What?"

Thomas glanced at the others. "These signs... I don't know how to say this, but..." He looked back down at the sign. "'_Welcome_ _to Mount Maslet Town, home of the best Airship material on the continent, thanks to the blessings of the holy Granasmon!_'"

"'Blessings of holy Granasmon?!'" Lalamon gasped.

"What do you think it meant by that?!" Yoshi asked.

Thomas stood up. "I don't know, but our answer might just lie up ahead."

Marcus glanced at the light at the end of the tunnel and nodded. "Yeah, let's keep moving... and be careful when you're stepping over that sign."

The group continued down the tunnel until Marcus and Agumon stepped into a huge underground chamber with mining equipment, doors, overhead lights, and a huge table covered in maps and other doodads in the centre of the room

Marcus took a step forward when...

"**INTRUDER!!!**" Roared a huge voice. A large orange dragon with huge wings and a flaming tail swooped down and pinned Marcus to the ground.

"**GRAH!!!**" Marcus cried out.

"**BOSS!!!**" Agumon yelled. He spat out a ball of fire. "**PEPPER BREATH!!!**"

Agumon's attack simply skimmed over the dragon's body, which didn't notice as he kept snarling at Marcus. "Who are you...?"

Marcus flinched. "I know what you are... someone who needs a breath mint..."

"Marcus!" Thomas yelled out, holding up his computer.

Yoshi ran out. "What the?! What is that thing?! A Digimon or a..."

"He's a Pokemon! He's called _Charizard, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmeleon!_" Thomas said, looking at the data. "_A Fire and Flying-type Pokemon, they fly around the skies in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself._"

Gaogamon stepped out of the tunnel. "So, she evolves into that, huh?"

The Charizard lifted his head to glare at Thomas, Yoshi and Gaogamon. "Either you tell me who you are or this..." His eyes widened as he saw what was on

Gaogamon's back. "K...Kiri?!"

"Huh?" Gaogamon said in confusion

The Charizard turned his head back to Marcus, snarling, "What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing!" Marcus snapped. "And why does it matter to you, anyway?"

"Because Kiri is my daughter!" The Charizard growled.

Marcus gasped. "Ok, that works..."

The Charizard drew back his claw to strike. "Tell me what you've done to my daughter or else!"

Marcus grinned and pulled back his fist. "How about no?"

The Charizard frowned. "You're going to try and punch ME?! Are you humans that..."

(**WHAM!!!**)

As Thomas helped Marcus up, Keenan, Peckmon and Lalamon exited the tunnel just in time to see the Charizard smash face-first into the other side of the chamber. Lalamon sighed. "He's not going to get over that shock..."

"Talk about an overprotective father..." Thomas muttered.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... And that explains why Agumon's attack didn't harm him..."

Agumon stood defensively in front of Marcus. "I'm ready to Digivolve, boss!"

Marcus palmed his face. "Agumon, my D.N.A. Charge doesn't work unless I punch a Digimon..."

Agumon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... oops..."

The Charizard got up, rubbing his jaw in surprise. "A punch like that...no human could possibly punch like that! All right, that's it! I'm going to..."

"La-Don, stop!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned around to see a orange mouse, a yellow and blue dog, and a spiky yellow dog running over. The Charizard, La-Don, gasped. "M...Mayor Rai-Fan!"

"La-Don? Rai-Fan?" Yoshi repeated, confused.

Thomas looked up the orange mouse's data. "_Raichu, an Electric-type Mouse Pokemon that evolves from Pikachu. Its electric charges can reach even 100,000 volts. Careless contact can cause even an Indian elephant to faint._"

The Raichu, Rai-Fan, walked over to La-Don. "The one who punched you... I can smell that he's human."

"What?!" La-Don cried out. "Impossible!"

"Here's the reality, bub! It's not impossible!" Marcus yelled.

Thomas stepped forward. "Listen, we're not here to fight you! We're here to get help for Kiri and Cadee!"

The spiky dog gasped. "C...Cadee?!"

"I'm guessing you're Cadee's father, right?" Keenan asked.

Thomas looked up the information on the dog. "_Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. This is Eevee's Electric-type evolved form. It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles. They can also be excited very easily._"

"Rai-Fan, look!" La-Don hissed. "They're holding my daughter and Thun-Kar's girl prisoner!"

Yoshi shook her head. "No we aren't! We saved them from JigokuYanmamon! He was the one who put these things on them after we took out his BladeKuwagamon and Waspmon!"

The blue and yellow dog gasped. "You saved them from him?! That means they escaped!"

"_Manectric, the Electric-type Discharge Pokemon and the evolved form of Electrike,_" Thomas read. "_It discharges electricity from its mane and can create a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts._"

La-Don roared. "Enough of this!"

Rai-Fan nodded slightly. "I see, they escaped but were followed..."

"Into Jazubuki Town!" Keenan explained. "He and the other two hypnotized the people there and took off with them after we stopped them from kidnapping these two!"

The Manectric gasped. "The people of Jazubuki Town have been captured as well?!"

La-Don pointed a finger at Marcus. "You humans are causing nothing but trouble! Get off this island or..."

"La-Don, **ENOUGH!!!**" Rai-Fan snapped. He turned to Marcus and his friends. "Humans, please forgive him... he's normally kind and patient, but until everything goes back to normal, he'll be like this for quite some time"

Peckmon frowned. "Normal? What do you mean by that?"

Rai-Fan sighed. "I'll explain everything... I guess this means you're enemies of the Insect Hive?"

"Considering after we beat their minions, they placed these weird things on Cadee and Kiri and kidnapped the people of Jazubuki so we wouldn't know what they were doing, yeah..." Marcus muttered.

Thomas sighed. "We'll explain why we're here, Mr. Rai-Fan... if you can tell **US** what's going on here!"

"Of course..." Rai-Fan said, pointing to a seat. "Please, sit down. Thun-Kar, please take La-Don outside so he can cool off, and then bring Kuska in so he can remove the Drain Braces from Cadee and Kiri."

Thun-Kar nodded. "Of course..." He gently took La-Don's arm and led him out of the chamber.

Gaogamon blinked. "Drain Braces?"

The Manectric stepped forward. "The Drain Braces are ancient technology made by the Silesians to drain energy from whoever they're put on, so that they become exhausted and fall asleep. They were designed as handcuffs by the Aura Knights and Aura Soldiers of the Aura Kingdom during the Ancient War between Granasmon and Valmarmon. You need proper knowledge of how they work to remove them without killing whoever's wearing them."

Rai-Fan smiled. "This is my second, Elecveil."

"I'm Marcus and this is my partner, Agumon," Marcus said. "And my friends are Thomas and Gaogamon, Yoshi and Lalamon, and Keenan and Peckmon."

"I'm pleased to meet you all," Rai-Fan said, pointing to the table. "Please, sit down."

Moments later, Marcus and his friends finished explaining their story to Rai-Fan and Elecveil. Gaogamon and Peckmon had by then reverted back to Gaomon and Falcomon while Kuska, a male Delcatty, carefully removed the bonds from Cadee and Kiri.

Rai-Fan nodded. "I see, I understand now..."

"Even though we're still in the dark about what these Insectoid Brothers are up to," Yoshi said.

Elecveil sighed. "The Insectoid Brothers are **NOT** the main problem..."

"Morpheus, right?" Thomas asked. "Cadee mentioned him before she passed out."

Rai-Fan nodded. "That's right, but it's not him. It's the Insect's leader, TyrantKabuterimon."

Gaomon frowned. "I see... he's a Mega Digimon!"

Agumon sighed. "Figures, a bad group led by a Mega... what else is new?"

"Mount Maslet is one of three mining towns in the Rogamine region," Elecveil said. "The Rogamine region is made up of three large floating islands; _Ro_, _Ga_, and _Mine_."

Thomas frowned. "Odd, the Jazubuki Town sign said this was _Island A_."

Rai-Fan sighed. "I know, the guy who made it was very lazy… he said he had a good reason to call it _Island A_, but he forgot…"

"So, which island are we on?" Yoshi asked.

"The _Ro_ Island," Rai-Fan replied.

"_Ro, ro, ro your boat!_" Agumon sang.

Marcus slammed his fist onto Agumon's head. "Do me a favour and be quiet!"

"Hey!" Gaomon called. "That's my line!"

Rai-Fan stood up. "Each town's purpose is to mine Chrome Digizoid used to build airships so we can fly all over Elysia."

"Six months ago, we were digging in a very special area to uncover long lost secrets," Elecveil added. "However, a day after we started, TyrantKabuterimon and the Insectoid Brothers came out of nowhere and stopped us from finishing the job."

Falcomon blinked. "They did?"

Rai-Fan nodded. "Yes... We dug at other places, but they never bothered us. It was only that one special area that they attacked us."

"But, why?" Yoshi asked.

"You walked down that tunnel, right?" Rai-Fan asked. "Did you find that sign?"

Marcus groaned. "Sadly, yes..."

"It mentioned you were blessed by Granasmon..." Thomas muttered. "Why is that?"

"In the ancient war, Granasmon was forced to build bases in Ancient Elysia. They were known as the **Celestial Temples**," Elecveil said. "Before the battle was over, many of the Celestial Temples were destroyed by Valmarmon's army. When Huanglongmon made Elysia what it is today, the remaining temples were either left behind in the Forbidden Ground below or are lying around the floating islands in ruins."

Lalamon blinked. "So, this town is built over one of Granasmon's Celestial Temples?"

Rai-Fan chuckled. "Close... It's actually nearby. Come upstairs and I'll show you. Elecveil, stay here until Kuska is done.."

Elecveil nodded. "Of course..."

Rai-Fan led the Data Squad out of the chamber and up a long staircase until the Raichu opened a door at the top and took them into a hallway. Keenan glanced around. "Did we step into someone's house?"

"This is **MY** home," Rai-Fan said with a chuckle. "The chamber underneath is the emergency base we set up after all the chaos started."

Marcus frowned "Chaos?"

Rai-Fan motioned for them to follow. "Come with me..."

They followed Rai-Fan up some more stairs until they arrived in a large room with a table, bookcases, seats and a huge window. Rai-Fan walked over to the window and pointed outside.

The Data Squad looked through the window and gasped. Off in the distance were four large stones poking out of the ground. They were incredibly ancient and were a darker colour than the lighter brown stone and dirt all around, indicating they were not originally from Rogamine. They were spaced out and angled so that they all pointed at an invisible point in their midst.

Thomas looked amazed. "Those are... **PILLARS**!"

Rai-Fan nodded. "Yes. These pillars were once part of a Celestial Temple."

"I get it now!" Yoshi gasped. "Because this town was built near where one of Granasmon's bases once stood, you consider this place blessed by Granasmon's holy powers!"

Rai-Fan nodded. "Exactly. And have you noticed the structure of those pillars? Pointing at each other, even though one of them is broken in half..."

Gaomon frowned. "They're... pointing at each other... as if something is in the middle..."

"Correct. We were planning to start digging to find out if there were any remnants of civilization from before the war after the Council in Gran Elysium granted us permission to excavate," Rai-Fan said. "However, problems started to happen in Gran Elysium when three tribes were destroyed or enslaved... the Insect Swarm, the Canine Clan and the Avian Flock. With the Dark Area believed to be responsible for helping the enemy, we decided to uncover the secrets of the ruins and hoped it would end whatever was going on... However, a day after we started..."

"TyrantKabuterimon and the Insectoid Brothers attacked..." Thomas finished. "You mentioned that before."

Marcus looked at the pillars and frowned. "So do you guys think they're trying to protect these ruins from being disturbed?"

Rai-Fan sighed. "That's what we thought... we never went near them again. As long as we worked in other areas apart from where Granasmon's base once stood, TyrantKabuterimon and his insects left us alone. We never reported it or mentioned to the other towns because we thought they were just showing respect for Granasmon and didn't want us to disturb what he had created."

Agumon scoffed. "After seeing what JigokuYanmamon did to Cadee and Kiri, I highly doubt that!"

"Then, three months ago, TyrantKabuterimon and his insect minions invaded our town..." Rai-Fan continued. "We had no Digimon with us and were easily captured. Then, he came...Morpheus."

"The Drowzee?" Falcomon asked.

"He came into the village and told us that all our plans to dig up Chrome Digizoid had been cancelled. Instead, we were to continue our original project and dig up the ruins of Granasmon's base," Rai-Fan continued. "I stood with the women and children as he somehow controlled the minds of my workers. I was horrified at his sheer power..."

Lalamon hovered near Rai-Fan. "How come?"

"There are 17 different types of Pokemon, each with advantages and disadvantages over Pokemon of other types," Rai-Fan explained. "For example, Water-types are great against Pokemon who are either Rock, Ground or Fire-types. However, they're weak to Electric and Grass-types. They're fairly resistant against Water-Fire, and Ice-type attacks, however."

Thomas rubbed his chin. "Morpheus is a Drowzee, a Psychic-type. As I recall, Psychic Pokemon have a great advantage over Fighting and Poison-type Pokemon. However, they can be harmed by Dark, Bug and Ghost-types."

Rai-Fan nodded. "Yes, and there attack types that can't harm other types of Pokemon. For example, an Electric-type attack can't deal damage to a Ground-type Pokemon. The same goes for Poison and Steel-types. Psychic-type attacks can't harm Dark-type Pokemon, but Morpheus was able to control my Dark-type workers with ease..."

"Maybe it wasn't a Pokemon attack?" Thomas suggested. "According to my information, each Pokemon attack has three different types. There are Special Attacks such as Thunderbolt, Ice Beam and Flamethrower; Physical attacks like Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch; as well as Status attacks that can affect the power of the Pokemon who uses it or its opponent and can also afflict them with a negative status condition such as Burn, Poison or..."

"**NERDSTEIN, JUST GET TO THE POINT!**" Marcus snapped, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," Thomas coughed. "What I'm trying to say is that even though Dark-types can't be harmed by Psychic-type attacks, they can be affected by Psychic-type statuses like Hypnosis, which puts Pokemon to sleep. Hypnosis is a favourite and signature move of Drowzee..."

Rai-Fan sighed. "That is true, Thomas. However, for Hypnosis to work with a Drowzee, you have to look into their eyes... What Morpheus did wasn't like that move. According to him, he '_ensnared_ _their minds because they lowered their mental guard down_'...or something like that. I don't know how he did it, but whatever it was... it wasn't a normal Pokemon attack."

Gaomon glanced at his partner. "Not a normal Pokemon attack?"

Thomas frowned. "Hmm..."

"So, what happened next?" Keenan asked.

"After taking control of my workers, Morpheus tried to get them to start the excavation. The problem was, my worker's movements were jerky and uncoordinated. It was like they were zombies! Morpheus wasn't amused..." Rai-Fan continued.

"If they were acting like that, they wouldn't be able to do their job properly, am I right?" Falcomon asked.

Rai-Fan nodded. "Yes, that is right... So, he released my workers and used his mental powers on the women and children instead."

"He what?!" Yoshi gasped.

"So, he mind-controlled the women and children to force those workers to keep digging on their own?!" Marcus asked.

Rai-Fan sighed. "Yes... that's right. And among those who were captured were La-Don's wife and his only daughter, Kiri and Thun-Kar's wife and three children, including his eldest Cadee..."

"Who somehow escaped..." Yoshi muttered.

Rai-Fan glanced at Marcus. "If we don't do what Morpheus says, he'll give us back the women and children and..."

"Oh! That's good, right?" Agumon asked.

"No, it isn't..." Rai-Fan muttered. "He'll give them back **AFTER** he destroys their minds. In other words, they'll never be the same again... To us, it's a fate worse than death... forgetting everything and..."

There was silence and nobody spoke.

Lalamon broke it. "So, are you nearer to the... you know..."

Rai-Fan nodded. "Yes... however, the soil became harder and we came closer to where the temple once stood. We were still able to dig, but it took longer than we expected. If I guess right, we'll be able to complete our job in a couple of days..."

"I'm guessing you never told the people of Jazubuki Town about this..." Thomas said.

Rai-Fan shook his head. "No... Morpheus warned us not to notify them or the people in Kuchagi Port. The end result for not obeying these orders is the same as what I mentioned earlier. We were forced to cut off contact with them and tell them to leave us alone for good. That is why we were forced to build that fence around our town..."

"You want to stand up to them, don't you?" Marcus asked.

Rai-Fan smiled slightly. "Who said I had **ALL** my workers keep digging? I've had La-Don lead a team to dig a chamber underneath my house as a secret base to make plans and work out how to let the Council know about our situation..."

Yoshi smiled. "I get it... and that tunnel was your idea of sneaking out, right?"

Rai-Fan nodded. "Correct. And that two-way force field you found was an ancient piece of Silesian technology used by the Aura Kingdom to help hide Granasmon's army. We used it to keep the hole safe from view."

"What about the oasis?" Agumon asked.

"It was there before, part of the random things that happen in the Digital World," Rai-Fan said.

Marcus stared at the pillars. "Morpheus must know what's beneath those ruins... Where is the guy hiding? I'm going to beat him to a pulp!"

"No, you can't!" Rai-Fan gasped. "If you do, then..."

"Look, how can he crush their minds that quickly? He would have to concentrate first, and he can't do that if I'm punching his face in!" Marcus said.

"Or maybe he'll have his insect minions kill them?" Yoshi pointed out. "If they're hypnotized, they'll be unable to fight back, Marcus. Think about how these workers must feel! Imagine being in their place, with your mother and Kristy held hostage..."

Marcus clenched his fist. "I know, I know... but these guys... I can't let them get away with this!"

Keenan nodded. "I'm with Marcus!"

Thomas glanced at Yoshi. "So am I! I'm disgusted with Morpheus! Don't you want to help these people, Yoshi?"

Yoshi sighed. "I do, but..."

"You **CAN** help us," Rai-Fan said. "By going to Kuchagi Port, taking a ship, and flying to Gran Elysian, where you can notify the Council about our problems."

"Do you really think that will work?" Falcomon asked.

"Morpheus and the Insects are after whatever is hidden in those ruins," Rai-Fan said. "They must be aware of the danger considering what they're going through at the moment!"

Gaomon frowned. "How do you expect us to get to Kuchagi? We can't leave this town through your secret passageway..."

Agumon nodded. "Yeah, Flybeemon must still by flying about! Not only would he see us climbing out of the sands, but he would also notice we didn't have Cadee and Kiri anymore!

Rai-Fan chuckled. "If you stay here until tomorrow, then I promise that you'll be able to sneak out of the forcefield without Flybeemon noticing..."

"How can you be sure?" Keenan asked.

"Tomorrow is a Friday," Rai-Fan said. "Every Friday, storm clouds cover areas where there are oases. If my fellow Electric Pokemon are careful, then we should be able to knock Flybeemon out cold..."

Lalamon nodded. "I get it. He might think it was a thunder storm and not a Pokemon attack."

Rai-Fan pointed out of the window again. "The port is in that direction. I wouldn't recommend it, but if you started from the northern pillar and headed away from it, you should reach Kuchagi port in about three days. Maybe one, if you use your Digimon..."

"Let us think about this, first..." Thomas said.

Rai-Fan nodded. "Of course... I'll have someone bring up food for all of you. I need to calm La-Don down, so excuse me..." And he left the room.

Marcus stood up. "But we can't leave! If we do what he says, then it'll be too late!"

Keenan nodded. "Marcus is right! Rai-Fan said they'd be finished in just a couple of days. It might take us too long to deliver the message for help! By the time we get back, it might be too late!"

"But, we can't betray these people's trust in us," Yoshi said. "If we attack Morpheus, then those prisoners are going to die! Both the woman and children of Maslet Town and all the people of Jazubuki Town! It's too much of a risk!"

Thomas sighed. "The only upside I can think of is that if we use the pillars as a starting point, maybe I could have a quick look at them... maybe they have some sort of clue that neither the people of Maslet nor Morpheus and his Insects have noticed..."

"What about Cadee and Kiri?" Gaomon asked. "Don't you think we should hear how they escaped?"

Lalamon nodded. "Yeah. They could tell us how Morpheus is holding them captive in the insect's lair!"

Thomas sighed. "You guys stay here... I'm going for a little walk around this place."

"I'll come with you, sir," Gaomon said.

Thomas smiled. "Thanks, Gaomon..."

As they left the room, Marcus sat down at the table and sighed. "And how does Rai-Fan expect us to fly out of here?"

"I don't know, maybe on a ship?" Yoshi suggested sarcastically.

"I mean... he expects US to fly a ship?" Marcus asked slowly.

Yoshi frowned. "Hey, I'm the eldest around here! Thomas also has a driving license! You didn't get one considering that you've been in the Digital World for the past five years!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "OK, here's another question... do **YOU** know how to pilot a **FLYING** ship?"

Yoshi sweatdropped. "No..."

"My point exactly..." Marcus muttered. "Looks like we're gonna have to hire someone in the port before we can make our leave."

Keenan sighed. "I really don't want to leave these people behind... It doesn't seem right..."

Falcomon frowned. "It's hard to tell who the true evil we're facing is... Morpheus or TyrantKabuterimon?"

"I think it's TyrantKabuterimon, his actions don't make a lot of sense!" Agumon said.

"And what made you come up with **THAT** conclusion, Agumon?" Lalamon asked.

Agumon glanced at Lalamon. "TyrantKabuterimon had been bothering these people about digging up those ruins, right? Then why help Morpheus with all this instead of... you know... letting them dig it up without mind control or hostages. Why?"

Marcus frowned darkly. "Yeah... why?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Thoma sans Gaomon were walking around through Rai-Fan's huge mansion, looking with interest at all the amazing things he had in his possession. A vase with a ruby and sapphire colour mix, a painting of three dragons of Water, Steel and Ghost, a small statue of a phoenix... They were about to look at a picture of Rai-Fan and his family when they walked past an open door and...

"_Has Mr. Rai-Fan told them everything?_"

"_No... not everything..._"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_He never told them about the Rogamine Resistance Fighters..._"

"_How can you be sure?_"

"_I asked him. He said he left them out._"

"_Why?_"

"_From what I've learned, these humans want to help us stop Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon... However, with our families in danger, it's too much of a risk. If they learned about Spydramon and Cyndramon, they might go over and talk to them, offering to help._"

"_I'm kind of happy that those humans want to help us, but Rai-Fan is right...it's for the best that they stay out of our way._"

Thomas smiled slightly, pulling out a pen-like object from his pocket. He turned it around until a number 2 appeared in a small window on the side. He put his hand back into his pocket and glanced at his Digimon. "Gaomon, follow my lead..."

Gaomon nodded. "Sir, yes, sir."

Thomas and Gaomon walked into the room were coming from and found three male Pokemon talking at a table: a Weavile, a Zangoose and a Pidgeot. They didn't notice Thomas until he coughed, causing them to turn and see him.

"Who are you!?" The Weavile gasped.

Thomas smiled. "My name is Thomas, and this is my friend, Gaomon..."

"You're one of the four humans!" The Pidgeot muttered.

Thomas nodded. "Correct..."

The Zangoose flinched. "You overheard us, didn't you...?"

"Yes, I did," Thomas said. "Now, would you be kind enough to tell me more about..."

"**NO!**" The Weavile snapped, standing up. "We can't tell you anything! This is..."

Thomas held up a hand to silence him. "Listen, how about I make you deal? If you tell me everything, then I promise we won't stay behind. My friends will go ahead to Kuchagi Town to notify this Council about what's going on here. I won't tell them anything about the Rogamine Fighters or whatever else you were talking about."

The Pidgeot frowned. "Well... okay... you do need to know how dangerous this Morpheus guy is..."

The Zangoose nodded again. "Yeah... his power is incredible... no Pokemon or Digimon are safe from him."

"He can fight Digimon?" Gaomon asked.

Again, the Zangoose nodded. "Yes. You see, after Morpheus captured our families, the Digimon living on Ro all joined forces to try and take him down. However, he found out with his Psychic powers and told La-Don to notify Jazubuki and Kuchagi about that group of Digimon and gave them warnings not to trust them or anything. That was the only time we had contact with either town since our families were captured..."

Thomas rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I understand now..."

"The Rogamine Resistance Fighters are led by a Digimon couple who are both at the Ultimate-level," The Weavile said. "Spydramon and Cyndramon. Three weeks ago, they confronted Morpheus."

"They did?" Gaomon gasped. "But...since he's still in power, that means they must have lost."

The Weavile sighed. "Right on the money! They lost because Morpheus used his non-psychic mind control powers on them! Before they could attack or react, Morpheus hypnotized them and forced them to attack each other!"

Gaomon snarled. "I guess Morpheus found it amusing to turn them into puppets..."

The Pidgeot shook his head. "No... Their actions and everything were the same before they were under his evil control. However, Spydramon somehow regained enough will to fight back and knocked Cyndramon out with a pained expression. Morpheus mocked him as he flew away, carrying Cyndramon like she was the most precious thing in the world to him."

"I see..." Thomas muttered. "Where are Spydramon and Cyndramon hiding?"

"With their group of Digimon," The Zangoose said. " Last I heard, their base is somewhere between the Celestial Temple ruins and Kuchagi Port itself... but you're not going to mention that to your friends, now are you?"

Thomas nodded. "That's right...a promise is a promise. I'll keep quiet about this."

The Pidgeot frowned. "Wait...I think he should stay here. There's no way we can guarantee he'll keep his word. If he goes out with his friends, he might tell them what we've told him."

"Wouldn't that arouse Rai-Fan's suspicion, though?" The Weavile asked. "He'll be angry that we told him what he left out..."

Thomas smiled. "Actually, he has a point. Of course I shall stay..."

The Pidgeot smiled. "Good..."

"But, first, can I show you something?" Thomas asked.

The Zangoose blinked. "What...?"

Thomas chuckled as he brought out the pen-like device, turning it around so the lens at the end pointed at the three Pokemon. "This..."

There was a flash of light.

Gaomon smirked as he saw the faces of the Pidgeot, Zangoose and Weavile go blank, their eyes glazing over and their pupils shrinking. ""Not bad, is it? It's a DATS tool based on the Neuralyzers used by the MIB to erase any memories of Digimon attacks to keep the public from knowing how close they are to annihilation on a daily basis. 3 settings...the first erases your memory of the event, leaving you confused but able to walk away, with no idea what's going on. The third erases your memory, but knocks you unconscious..."

Thomas pocketed the device into his pocket. "While the second and final setting is the one that puts people in a trance for ten minutes or until I snap them out of it, allowing me to tell them what to forget and what they should remember instead. And that's the setting I've used on you. Now, listen carefully..."

Moments later, Thomas and Gaomon left the room. The sound of the door closing was the trigger that brought the three Pokemon back to their senses. The Pidgeot shook his head in confusion. "Whoa! What just happened?"

The Zangoose blinked. "Weren't we talking about... erm... oh, we were trying to guess whether that Seviper that's been eyeing me has the hots for me or just wants me dead...like most other Sevipers..."

The Weavile stared at him. "Hang on a bloody minute... we **WERE?!** How did we get to that?!"

The Zangoose blinked. "Erm... dunno, just came to mind..."

"This is the 2000th time we've talked about this..." The Pidgeot groaned. "And every time, it's the same answer! That Seviper's a guy!"

The Zangoose nodded. "Yeah, that's right... and because of our natural rivalry, he wants to kill me..."

The Pidgeot shook his head. "No... he **DOES** have the hots for you..."

"**BUT I'M MARRIED!**" The Zangoose yelled.

The Pidgeot sighed. "Tell that to the Sevi..."

"What did Rai-Fan tell you about that?!"The Zangoose panicked, turning to the Weavile.

The Weavile blinked. "Rai-Fan is a Raichu, not a Zangoose like your boyfriend..."

"**I'M MARRIED AND I DON'T HAVE A ZANGOOSE AS A BOYFRIEND!!!**" The Zangoose snapped.

The Weavile blinked again. "I thought you were married to a female Luxray, and you don't have any male Zangoose who has the hots for you, just a male Seviper."

The Zangoose realised what he said and gawked at him blankly. "But, I... he... you... Rai-Fan..." He groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"OK... What did you speak to Rai-Fan about?" The Pidgeot asked.

The Weavile scratched his head. "Erm... he's thinking of letting that Seviper in to work wi..."

"**NO!!!!**" The Zangoose screamed, falling off his seat.

"No, that was two years ago..." The Pidgeot muttered.

The Weavile blinked. "Oh yeah... sorry, I didn't get much sleep..."

The Pidgeot sighed. "I know what you mean... my mind feels really hazy... do you think Morpheus ensnared our minds again?"

"I hope so..." the Zangoose groaned, climbing up. "So I won't think about that Seviper again..."

"Not that you'll ever think with Morpheus controlling your mind..." The Pidgeot muttered. "So, what did you talk to Rai-Fan about?"

The Weavile gasped. "Oh yeah... He didn't mention Cyndramon and Spydramon because...huh...I feel like we've done this already."

"You mean Deja vu?" asked the Pidgeot.

"No...huh...I feel like we've done this already," the Weavile repeated.

"He said that?" The Zangoose asked.

"Oh look, that Seviper is behind you..." The Pidgeot muttered.

The Zangoose screamed. "**GAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I'M MARRIED!!! I'M MARRIED!!! GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

The Weavile scratched his head. "What's going on here...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas and Gaomon walked down the walked back down the corridor towards their friends.

"So, sir, should we keep this a secret from the others until we're on our way to Kuchagi?" Gaomon asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yes... it's a bit risky explaining the new plan in here... However, I do know now that even Morpheus' power has its limits."

Gaomon blinked. "Really, sir?"

"Yes, remember what Rai-Fan said about when Morpheus took over the worker's minds? He said their movements were jerky and uncoordinated. It was like they were zombies..." Thomas said.

Gaomon frowned. "Yes, that's right... those Pokemon did say that when Spydramon and Cyndramon were under Morpheus' control, their movement was the same as it had been before they became his puppets..."

"Exactly!" Thomas said. "Which means that the more people he controls, the harder it is to keep all of them in line. And like Rai-Fan and those Pokemon told us, he didn't use a psychic ability to do it..."

"What did he use to control their minds?" Gaomon wondered. "And will he try it on us?"

Thomas frowned. "That's a good question. We should tell that to Marcus and the others... it's a huge risk if we plan to confront Morpheus."

"So, sir, what now?" Gaomon asked.

Thomas smiled. "Let's just wait until Rai-Fan returns... then we'll see what we can do next..."

Gaomon nodded. "Understood, sir..."

As they walked back into the room where the others were, they found Keenan wrestling Falcomon on the ground while Yoshi and Lalamon were trying to separate them.

"OK, you two! Enough!" Yoshi snapped.

"Come on, Falcomon..." Lalamon said sternly. "Leave him alone..."

Keenan released Falcomon as Yoshi pulled him back. "Do you understand me?!"

Falcomon panted. "Very much so, Keenan..."

"What have I missed?" Thomas asked.

Marcus, sitting at the table and gulping down some juice, glanced at the genius. "Do you really want to know?"

"Look, Falcomon... it's not right to tease Keenan about his feelings for Kristy," Lalamon said, glaring at Falcomon. "Saying that he moans for her name in his sleep, sighs dreamily at her picture, wonders what it'd be like to marry her..."

Falcomon grinned. "And don't forget what their children will be like."

Lalamon nodded. "Of course... And what it'll be..."

"**SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUPPP!!!**" Keenan yelled, bringing out his boomerang and chased after Falcomon and Lalamon around the room, his face redder than a Charmeleon's body.

"Keenan!" Yoshi yelled, chasing after the boy. "Stop this!!!"

Gaomon coughed. "Anyone want to bet that Falcomon made up all of that?"

"I already figured that one out!" Agumon said with a grin. "Do I win the bet?"

Gaomon just sighed. "Do me a favour and be quiet..."

Thomas walked over to Marcus and sat down beside him. "_Marcus, can you do me a favour?_"

Marcus blinked as he chewed on a loaf of bread. "_Hmm? What is it?_"

"_I want you to stay quiet when Rai-Fan comes back because I've discovered something he hasn't told us..._" Thomas said. "_And our best chances is to go to Kuchagi._"

Marcus frowned. "_Really? What is it? How did you find out?_"

Thomas glanced up as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "_I'll tell you about it tomorrow... Just trust me, all right?_"

"_OK,_" Marcus replied.

Rai-Fan walked into the room with some paperwork in his hands. "So, have you decided yet?"

Yoshi sighed, dragging a fuming Keenan over in a headlock. "Sorry, Mr. Rai-Fan. I'm ready to go and notify the Council about your problems. However, Keenan here wants to stay and fight..."

"We can't leave!" Keenan yelled, waving his boomerang about. "We have to save those women and children first!"

Agumon blinked. "I thought we were on an island, not a boat."

Gaomon whacked Agumon on the back of his head. "That's not what he meant..."

Rai-Fan sighed and walked over to the table. "I see... and what about Marcus and Thomas?"

Yoshi snorted, releasing Keenan and shaking her head. "Forget it, Marcus is exactly like Keenan. Just listen to him..."

Marcus stood up. "Mr. Rai-Fan, we'll go to Kuchagi Port and deliver your message to the Council!"

"See?" Yoshi snapped, pointing at Marcus. "He's too hot-headed to listen, as usual, and...wait, **WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?**"

Keenan, Falcomon, Lalamon and Agumon stared at Marcus in disbelief. Marcus sighed. "I said, we'd go to Kuchagi Port and deliver the message."

Yoshi was pointing at Marcus, her jaw hanging open in shock. She coughed slightly and walked over to him. "OK..." She said calmly. "May I ask you a question?"

Marcus blinked. "Erm, sure..."

"**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL MARCUS DAMON?!?**" Yoshi snapped.

Marcus flinched. "Well, you see..."

"That's the real Boss!" Agumon snapped. "I can smell him! I can tell because-"

"Agumon, if your explanation contains the words '_odour_' and '_bath_', then please know that my fists would like to have a word with you," Marcus snarled.

Yoshi walked away. "OK, that's the real Marcus Damon... using common sense for once... joy..."

Rai-Fan coughed. "All right. And Thomas...?"

Yoshi sighed. "Thomas is usually intelligent, but Morpheus' actions have convinced him that he has to stay and fight. Am I right?"

"Actually, I agree with Marcus," Thomas said. "We shall leave tomorrow..."

Yoshi nodded. "And there we have it... I somehow got everything wrong..."

Lalamon hovered over to Yoshi. "Are you really quitting, Yoshi?"

Agumon shook his head. "No, she's not. I'm guessing she saying that she'll quit means she's wrong that she's quitting. Or maybe I'm wrong about quitting and..."

It all ended with Gaomon shoving 10 loafs of French bread into Agumon's mouth...

Rai-Fan walked over to Thomas. "I'm glad you've changed your mind, Thomas. You don't know how glad I am to hear this..."

Thomas smiled. "I know. We can't risk the lives of these innocent people..."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, it's a risk I'm not willing to take."

Yoshi rubbed her forehead. "Lalamon, do we have any aspirin?"

Lalamon blinked. "Why?"

"I'm getting a headache from all this..." Yoshi trailed off with a groan.

Rai-Fan handed Thomas a letter. "This is the message I want you to give to the Council when you finally meet them. Please make sure it gets there safely..."

Thomas took it and nodded. "I will. You can count on us."

Rai-Fan held out another paper to Thomas. "And this will allow you to get an airship in Kuchagi Port. If you need someone to drive it, you can ask an old friend of mine, Kazaka. He's a Staraptor who works at the _Kuchagi Travel Port_."

Thomas nodded and took that paper as well. "Very well."

Rai-Fan smiled. "Thank you, everyone. Please have a good night's sleep. I'll have someone take you to your rooms when you're ready to take your rest."

Marcus nodded. "All right."

Rai-Fan left. Keenan glared at Marcus and Thomas. "Okay, spill it! Why did you change your minds like that?!"

Marcus stood up. "We'll explain everything later."

Thomas nodded. "Yes. Just trust us."

Yoshi sighed. "All right... I'm sure you guys must have a reason for changing your minds like that."

"So, tomorrow, we'll set off from those Celestial Temple ruins, right?" Lalamon asked.

Gaomon nodded. "Right. We might travel quicker if we all Digivolved to our Champion forms."

Falcomon sighed. "Very well... We might as well wait a bit longer until we're ready to sleep. It's going to be a long journey tomorrow..."

Agumon yawned. "That it is... that it is..."

"Have you ever thought of teaching Agumon English?" Thomas asked with a smirk.

Marcus sighed. "Might be better if he didn't speak all the time."

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah... that can be real useful... Especially with..."

"Me?" Marcus guessed.

"**FALCOOOOOMOOOOOOOON!!!!**" Keenan yelled.

"Two more guesses..." Yoshi muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of hours later, Rogamine was covered in darkness. The stars twinkled in the distant heavens as the lights in Maslet Town went out one by one.

Elsewhere, however, Shadramon was speaking to someone in the shadows...

"I was going to report this to JigokuYanmamon, sir," Said Shadramon said with fear in his voice. "But, I never thought I would find **YOU** here, TyrantKabuterimon-sama..."

TyrantKabuterimon's voice chuckled from the darkness. "_**I wanted to get out for some fresh air, my dear servant. It's no fun being cooped up in that lair for such a long time.**_"

Shadramon lowered his head. "I see..."

The bright moonlight banished the shadows and revealed TyrantKabuterimon's true appearance. He was an enormous purple Digimon that looked more like a dragon than an insect, oddly enough. His lower body was a long scaled purple tail ending in a barb like a scorpion's, with sets of dragonfly wings that gave him an almost angelic look sprouting from his hips and shoulders. Two smaller, whip-like appendages grew from his hips alongside his tail and ended in spiked barbs. His body was covered in purple chitinous armor, with spikes growing from his shoulders and metal beetle pincers placed over his clawed knuckles. His head was oddly draconic, a long snout ending in a point rather than a weird horn, with rather small pincer jaws and fangs lining his mouth. He also had two small white eyes, also a rarity among the Kabuterimon line.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _TyrantKabuterimon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** Virus

Insectoid Digimon

**ATTACKS:** _Shine of Bee, Bee Cyclone, Lighting Wave_

The King of all Insect Digimon, he comes out at night while staying in the subterranean depths of darkness in the Under Forest fortress. He has the power to control the minds of Insect Digimon with his own, making sure he doesn't have to do the fighting himself. The shell of his body is made of high density Chrome Digizoid, making it impossible for common Digimon to damage him.

0000000000000000000000

"**So, you lost the humans in the sandstorm?**" TyrantKabuterimon asked.

Shadramon nodded. "Yes, that's correct. I left Flybeemon to keep an eye open in case they reappeared. I thought I should tell JigokuYanmamon about this problem and..."

TyrantKabuterimon shook his head. "**Forget it, Morpheus and I have sent JigokuYanmamon and his brothers with the four Ultimate-level Digimon and some Waspmon to a location between Maslet and Kuchagi. If those humans are planning to go to the town, then the four Ultimates will hold them back while JigokuYanmamon and his group capture everyone in Kuchagi. Morpheus has decided that they should be taken as well in case the humans decide to leave the region. They're too dangerous to be allowed free.**"

Shadramon gasped. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Kuchagi is this island's port, my lord! What if..."

"**Because of the problems in Gran Elysian, shipping business has been all but crippled lately,**" TyrantKabuterimon said smoothly. "**According to one of the people from Jazubuki, the ships bearing cargo only come in to port and leave once a week. Tomorrow morning, the last ship is leaving for the week.**"

"This sounds too risky!" Shadramon gasped. "I mean..."

TyrantKabuterimon sighed. "**I know what you mean...**"

"So why do it?!" Shadramon asked. "All we had to do was prevent those foolish Pokemon from getting into that chamber! Why did you change your mind?!"

TyrantKabuterimon slowly shook his head. "**I made a promise. By my code of honor, I can't back out of it, no matter how dire the situation looks...**"

"Sir..." Shadramon mumbled.

"**You'd better go back and rejoin Flybeemon,**" TyrantKabuterimon said, turning away. "**Just in case he needs help...**"

Shadramon sighed. "Yes, sir..." He turned around and flew away.

TyrantKabuterimon hovered over to a cave. "**I've got my code of honour and I've made a promise... I can't turn away from that, even if it means... **_**I'm sorry**_**...**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next morning, dark clouds started to form over areas near oases.

"Huh, looks like rain..." Flybeemon muttered, looking up. "Probably won't thunder, though."

Above the dark clouds, however... Rai-Fan was holding onto a pair of Pidgeot's legs as the bird flew through the sky.

"Ready?" The Pidgeot asked.

Rai-Fan grinned. "Ready... Thunder!"

His yellow cheecks crackled with electricity before firing it through the clouds and...

"**GYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**" Flybeemon screamed as the lightning hit him, zapping him with several hundred volts of electricity. He fell to the sand, blackened and twitching. "...._ya...ya...ya...ya..._"

Rai-Fan chuckled as the Pidgeot flew him back to Maslet Town. "That was fun..."

The Pidgeot smirked. "Agreed..."

Meanwhile, Marcus' group were climbing out of the secret hole. Agumon looked at the fried Flybeemon and laughed. "Boy, did he just have a shocking good time! Hahahaha!"

Gaomon whipped out the sign from the tunnel and slammed it against Agumon's head. From that day forward, there was a sign at the bottom of the secret pit with an imprint of Agumon's head embedded in it.

Later on, the group found themselves at the base of the pillar they would use as the starting point for their journey to Kuchagi Town. Before they began, however, Thomas wanted to stop and examine the pillar closely. "Hmm..."

"Wow... this thing is **HUGE**!" Keenan gasped, tilting his head so far back he almost fell over. "The Celestial Temple must have been enormous!"

"Makes you wonder how big Valmarmon's army was if it was able to destroy this temple..." Falcomon muttered.

Yoshi shuddered. "I don't wanna find out..."

Thomas glanced at the others. "This pillar has something on it, it's been covered up by the dirt.

"What is it?" Lalamon asked, flying over.

Thomas started to brush it off. "This... it looks like a symbol of some sort."

The group gathered around Thomas and looked at it. The symbol looked like the Crest of Miracles, but turned upside down with markings like bat wings growing from the sides.

Gaomon frowned. "That symbol looks familiar..."

"I agree!" Agumon said, standing on his head. "Maybe this will work! Erm..."

Marcus sighed. "Anything?"

"Yeah, blood is rushing to my head!" Agumon said.

Gaomon rolled his eyes. "Too easy..."

"Do you think this is Granasmon's symbol?" Yoshi asked.

Falcomon shook his head. "No, Granasmon's symbol didn't look like that. This is a different one."

Thomas nodded. "Agreed. Keenan, do you still have that camera with you?"

Keenan blinked. "Yeah, sure... but why?"

"What do you mean by '_still_ _have_'?" Marcus asked.

"I forgot to take my camera out of my bag while I was packing," Keenan explained. "Cameras don't work well in the Digital World. The pictures usually get messed up and..."

Thomas smiled. "The camera should work fine in Elysia, Keenan. I found pictures in Rai-Fan's house and they looked normal."

Keenan nodded and brought out a portable camera from his bag. "Here..."

Thomas smiled and took a photograph of the strange symbol. "Excellent..." He said, giving the camera back to Keenan. "Now, shall we make a start?"

Marcus nodded, clenching his fist to summon his D.N.A. Charge. "OK... Man, it's much more fun when I hit a Digimon..."

"You can hit Falcomon if you want..." Keenan said, glaring at Falcomon.

Falcomon sweatdropped and desperately waved his wings in front of him. "It's okay! It's okay! I'm fine! No need to hit me!"

Yoshi sighed. "Come on, let's hurry up."

Thomas nodded. "Agreed. I'll tell you my plan when we're on our way."

Yoshi blinked. "Plan? What plan?"

"This is why me and Thomas agreed to Rai-Fan's plea, Yoshi," Marcus said with a grin. "According to Thomas, he learned something interesting that Rai-Fan didn't tell us."

"Really? Like what?" Lalamon asked.

"A group of Digimon doesn't like what Morpheus is doing," Gaomon said. "They're called the Rogamine Resistance Fighters. They're led by a pair of Ultimate-level Digimon called Spydramon and Cyndramon."

Agumon snapped his finger claws. "Oh, man... I forgot to play the new _Legend of Spyro_ game on that Nintendo Wii thingie when we came back home. Nuts..."

Marcus slammed his fist onto Agumon's head, bringing up another D.N.A. Charge. "Oh, the irony..."

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "OK, OK... Thomas, tell us more when we're ready to go."

Thomas nodded. "Of course."

"We're ready!" Keenan said with a grin.

Marcus grinned. "All right! Let's go, everyone!"

(**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"**D.N.A. CHARGE!!!**" Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan yelled, loading their D.N.A into their Digivices.

"_Agumon Digivolve to.... __**GEOGREYMON!!!**_"

"_Gaomon Digivolve to.... __**GAOGAMON!!!**_"

"_Lalamon Digivolve to.... __**SUNFLOWMON!!!**_"

"_Falcomon Digivolve to.... __**PECKMON!!!**_"

Marcus chuckled as he climbed onto GeoGreymon's arm. "Ready to go, pal?"

GeoGreymon nodded. "Ready, boss!"

Thomas climbed upon Gaogamon's back. "Are you ready, Gaogamon?"

Gaogamon smiled. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Yoshi smiled as her Digimon picked her up in her leafy arms. "All set?"

Sunflowmon smiled. "Ready when you are, Yoshi."

Keenan climbed on Peckmon's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Ready, Peckmon?"

Peckmon nodded. "Ready!"

Yoshi sighed. "It's too bad we didn't see Kiri and Cadee before we left... those Drain Braces were really tough."

"At least they're safe with their family and friends," Keenan said.

Marcus clenched his fist. "We'll make sure that **EVERYONE** will be safe..."

Thomas nodded. "Agreed..."

"OK, everyone!" Marcus called out. "Let's **GO!!!**"

GeoGreymon roared as he, Gaogamon, Sunflowmon and Peckmon all started to walking and flying towards their next destination - Kuchagi Port.

Or, as Thomas said once he revealed his plan, the location of the Rogamine Resistance Fighters and their leaders, Spydramon and Cyndramon.

The big question is, what will they find? What are Morpheus' true intentions with the ruins of Granasmon's temple? And is that symbol really Granasmon's or something else?

The adventure continues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Marcus and the others are ambushed and forced to regroup elsewhere. Meanwhile, Valmarmon starts to have new ideas while JigokuYanmamon starts his next task on Kuchagi Port. Finally, the Data Squad learns something interesting about Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon, adding more questions than answers... What will happen next? Find out next time!**

**Sorry it's taken so long. Had some problems to deal with in real life. It's over for now, I hope...**

**Bad news about **_**Power Rangers**_**. After seventeen years, **_**Power Rangers RPM**_** is the final season. Still, not bad for a US Children Action show. 17 years, 17 seasons and 700 episodes. May the Power go on forever!**

**Nothing else to do. I shall see you in the next chapter, maybe.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	4. Hidden Story Revealed! Aura History!

**Prepare yourself!**

**We're starting off with some serious comedy!**

**And then, some serious action!**

**Then, a serious story!**

**Followed up by a serious history!**

**Finally, a serious cliffhanger!**

**Nothing too serious here...**

**So, if no one is serious, let's begin!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

In Valmarmon's temporary cavern, somewhere in Chuuten Elysia...

The Demon God Digimon was surrounded by his minions, Don and a brainwashed Luxray Silesian called Rento. They were looking at eight small models hovering in the air.

"So, these are the Spirits, huh?" Don muttered.

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... Spirits cloned from the originals. BlackGuilmon's group found remaining data of the Spirits of Water, Earth, Wood, Metal and Darkness that Daemon used to create his own Shadow Warriors in ShadowMercurymon's lab.**"

"Shadow... Warriors..." Rento muttered.

Valmarmon snapped his fingers and a pair of Spirits appeared over his head. "**The tainted Spirits of Darkness... Duskmon and Velgemon!**"

The tainted Human Spirit of Darkness looked like Duskmon's armour rearranged so the shoulders made it resemble a two-headed beast and the Tainted Beast Spirit of Darkness looked like Velgemon with its wings folded around its body.

Don nodded. "And Duskmon was Daemon's strongest Shadow Warrior?"

"**Correct,**" Valmarmon said. "**He was defeated when he fought against Koichi with the purified Spirits of Darkness, Lowemon and JagerLowemon. Duskmon was winning until Koichi managed to Fusion Evolve into Reichmon and win. Both of these evil Spirits have fallen...**"

"So, you're bringing Duskmon back?" Rento asked.

Valmarmon shook his head. "**No... unlike the other Spirits, the Tainted Spirits of Darkness took a lot of data to make, and then to copy **_**AGAIN**_**. Right now, you see the Spirits, but no one can Spirit Evolve into Duskmon and Velgemon!**"

Don snorted. "So they're useless!"

Valmarmon grinned. "**Not exactly... you can't use them to Spirit Evolve, but I have other plans for them.**"

"Like what?" Rento asked.

"**You'll soon find out... Now, the Shadow Spirits of Wood!**" Valmarmon said, summoning two more Spirits over. "**ShadowArbormon and BlackPetaldramon.**"

Don sweatdropped. "What original names..."

The Human Spirit resembled a kneeling Arbormon while the Beast Spirit looked like Petaldramon's head. Both were given a darker shade than the originals.

"**Unlike Duskmon, ShadowArbormon didn't lose both his Spirits to the same Digimon. He originally lost his Beast Spirit to MetalKabuterimon in an ambush to try and regain all seven pieces of my original body. It worked, but Koichi still had my Wings...**" Valmarmon explained.

"So, who did ShadowArbormon lose to?" Rento asked.

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Ironically, to one of Daemon's own minions. Granasmon tried to give Huskymon the power to Digivolve to Mega. However, Huskymon was in her Ultimate form, Malamutwomon, and was fighting her brainwashed sister, ShadowHuskymon, who was also at the Ultimate-level as KageMalamutwomon.**"

Don rubbed his eyes. ""What a mouthful..."

Valmarmon smirked. "**Wait until you hear the name of the Beast Spirit of Metal...**"

Don sweatdropped. "Joy..."

"**Anyway,**" Valmarmon continued. "**Granasmon was trying to give Malamutwomon the power to Digivolve to Mega. However, she leapt out of the way at the wrong moment and that power went to KageMalamutwomon. That caused her to Digivolve to her Mega form, ChaosMalamutmon. She went out of control and killed ShadowArbormon. They stopped her eventually, of course.**"

Don shrugged. "Of course..."

Valmarmon summoned the next two Spirits. "**These are the Shadow Spirits of Metal, ShadowMercurymon and BlackSakkakkumon.**"

"Sakka-what?" Don cried out.

"Sakkakkumon," Rento said.

Don sweatdropped. "I was afraid of that..."

The Human Spirit resembled Mercurymon's armour and the Beast Spirit was made up of Sakkakkumon's orbs. Like the other cloned Spirits, they were colour darker than the originals.

"**ShadowMercurymon was defeated by Reichmon in Daemon's throne room,**" Valmarmon said. "**However, he lost his Beast Spirit a few days before that when he tried to capture the Digidestined of Fire, Wind, Light, Thunder and Ice in his orbs. As they fought their way out, BlackSakkakkumon would have tried to force Koichi to hand over my Wings. Too bad he failed...**"

Don frowned. "Battle their way out?"

"**BlackSakkakkumon's form has ten spheres, each of which represents one of the elements of the Ten Legendary Warriors,**" Valmarmon explained. "**And each sphere had a Digimon for those Warriors to fight before they could escape. The Digidestined of Thunder had to face Triceramon of Earth and Puppetmon of Wood.**"

Don rubbed his eyes. "Oh boy, he's gonna tell us the 10 Digimon from those spheres, huh?"

Valmarmon continued. "**The Digidestined of Ice had to face Majiramon of Fire while the Digidestined of Wind had to face WaruSeadramon of Water.**"

Rento nodded. "Yes, he is..."

"**The Digidestined of Light had to face the enslaved Silphymon of Wind and LadyDevimon of Darkness,**" Valmarmon continued. "**Koji was able to release Silphymon from his prison while LadyDevimon escaped... into the torturous world of BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon... my favourite show.**"

"Not theirs..." Don muttered.

"**Finally, the Digidestined of Fire cleared out the remaining four spheres,**" Valmarmon added. "**Sinduramon of Thunder, IceDevidramon of Ice, an enslaved Nefertimon of Light and MetalDevidramon of Metal. Takuya freed Nefertimon and scanned BlackSakkakkumon's Spirit as Aldamon.**"

Don nodded and pointed to the last two Spirits. "And those two?"

"**The cloned Beast Spirit of Earth, BlackGigasmon, and the cloned Beast Spirit of Water, BlackCalmaramon,**" Valmarmon said. "**ShadowGrumblemon of Earth and ShadowRanamon of Water are the only Shadow Warriors who survived.**"

The Beast Spirit of Earth looked like a crouching Gigasmon while the Beast Spirit of Water resembled a squid, and both were darker than the originals.

Rento frowned as Valmarmon returned the Darkness, Metal and Wood Spirits with the others. "So, how did ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon lose their Beast Spirits?"

Valmarmon sighed. "**They lost them because of Lucemon. He forced them to give up their Beast Spirits as an act of loyality... LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon were happy that ShadowRanamon gave up her Beast Spirit since she still couldn't control that power and kept spinning off into the distance.**"

Don rubbed his chin. "So, how come you didn't make clones of ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon? Was it because they're still alive?"

"No," said Madoudramon as he materialized from the shadows. "BlackGuilmon and the others left the spare data of those two behind since they were still alive..."

Valmarmon smiled. "**Ah, Madoudramon. Thank you for bringing those data remnants of these cloned Spirits...**"

Madoudramon bowed. "You're welcome, my lord. Considering that BlackGuilmon and the others were too busy to recreate these Spirits, I thought they might be more useful to you."

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Excellent... Excellent... Now, I have a simple task for you, my dear knight. I want you to take data samples of ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon... if you kill them, Lucemon might get suspicious, and we can't risk that.**"

"Of course," Madoudramon said. "Anything else?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes. Take the Beast Spirits of Earth and Water and give them back to their owners. Gain their trust. And get some data samples of their Beast Spirits. That way, I can have fun cloning those Spirits again.**"

Madoudramon nodded. "Of course, my lord."

Don rubbed his eyes. "What a wacko..."

"**Oh, you just noticed?**" Valmarmon asked cheerfully.

Don sweatdropped. "Why don't you just go and get those data remnants of ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon?"

They were destroyed," Madoudramon said. "The lab was demolished along with everything BlackGuilmon and his team left behind."

"OK, that I can understand," Don said. "But why risk giving those two their Beast Spirits?"

Valmarmon grinned. "**To bring terror. Imagine their faces when ShadowRanamon tries to control her powers as BlackCalmaramon...**"

Don facepalmed. "So, you want Madoudramon to collect data of ShadowGrumblemon, BlackGigasmon, ShadowRanamon and BlackCalmaramon so you can clone them?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Correct!**"

"Sir, do you have **ANY** idea what you're doing here?" Don asked.

Valmarmon nodded. "**Of course. I'm going to create my own Super Ultimate-Mega Digimon to serve me.**"

Don blinked. "Super Ultimate-Mega?"

"**Usually called Super Ultimate, but I thought it would be cooler to say it like that,**" Valmarmon said.

Don sweatdropped. "Oy..."

"Super Ultimate is supposed to be a form beyond Mega," Rento said. "It's very rare, and includes UlforceVeedramon Future Mode and Daemon Super Ultimate."

Valmarmon grinned. **"I fought a Super Ultimate-Mega **_**TWICE**_**! The Legendary Warrior of Hope and Dreams, **_**SUSANOOMON**_**!**"

"Susanoomon?!" Rento gasped. "That's when all ten Human and Beast Spirits of the Legendary Warriors combine into a godlike Digimon, right?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... Lord Valmarmon and Lucemon both fell to the powerful blade of Susanoomon twice, and in different Digimon forms as well..."

Don stared at Valmarmon. "You're planning to create an **EVIL** Susanoomon?!"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... under **_**MY**_** command! However...**"

"You need Fire, Wind, Light, Ice and Thunder to do it," Don finished.

"**Correct!**" Valmarmon said. "**However, before that happens, I would like to create a **_**NEW**_** Legendary Warrior!**"

Don blinked. "A new Legendary Warrior?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... Madoudramon, when you're done with those tasks, see if you can somehow try and get data from Lobomon and KendoGarurumon... the Spirits of Light!**"

"My lord...?" Madoudramon asked in puzzlement.

Valmarmon stood up. "**If I combined the Spirits of Darkness and Light together, I might just create... the Spirits of Chaos!!!**"

"This is getting better and better by the minute," Don muttered.

"Spirits of Chaos?" Madoudramon asked. "Who would use them?"

"**I might force some foolish Digimon to use the Spirits of Chaos once I've created them,**" Valmarmon said with a grin. "**Just imagine... the Human Spirits of Light and Darkness creating the Human Spirit of Chaos and the Beast Spirits of Light and Darkness creating the Beast Spirit of Chaos. The Spirit Digidestined will have an enemy far worse than Cherubimon's army and Daemon's Shadow Warriors...a new, evil Legendary Warrior of Chaos!!!**"

Rento frowned. "Do you have any idea what Digimon will form with the Human and Beast?"

Valmarmon shook his head. "**No... which makes it even **_**MORE**_** interesting!**"

Madoudramon bowed. "Very well, I shall get data on the Spirits of Light for you..."

"**Good,**" Valmarmon replied. "**Oh, and do please collect data on the Spirits of Thunder as well. I have an idea that Daemon didn't use...**"

"What's that?" Don asked.

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Considering that humans can turn into Digimon with the Spirits, why not Pokemon? Daemon could have used corruptible Pokemon to have them become his Shadow Warriors... with the same type!**"

Don frowned. "How will that make a difference?"

Valmarmon smirked. "**OK... The powers of Human Spirits are Champion-class while the Beast Spirits are Ultimate-class. When the Human and Beast Spirits of the same element are combined through Fusion Evolution, the resulting Legendary Warrior's power is roughly Mega-Class. Same for Zetas like EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, which are a stronger version of Mega-class Digimon...**"

"Class?" Don asked. "Why not level?"

"**Because it sounds cooler,**" Valmarmon replied.

Don facefaulted.

"**Now, imagine if we got a Vaporeon or Suicune that wanted power and gave him the Shadow Spirits of Water?**" Valmarmon asked.

"Her," Madoudramon corrected.

Valmarmon blinked. "**Huh?**"

"Her," Madoudramon repeated. "It would work best if the Vaporeon or Suicune was a female because the Spirit forms are the same gender."

Valmarmon sweatdropped. "**Oh yes... that's right...**"

"And why pick a Vaporeon or Buizel?" Rento asked. "Why not a Prinplup or a Tentacruel or something like that?"

"**First of all, these are just examples,**" Valmarmon muttered, waving a hand at Rento. "**Second of all, don't question your master, Aura Slave...**"

Rento stiffened and stood to attention. "_Sorry, master..._"

Don blinked. "How did you...?"

"**I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!**" Valmarmon snapped, waving his hand again for Rento to relax. "**As I was saying, if we got a female Vaporeon, Prinplup, **_**OR**_** Buizel...**" He gave a glare to Rento just in case he spoke up, but the Luxray was silent. "**To become the Shadow Warrior of Water, then the power of those Spirits would become stronger... The Human Water Spirit's strength would jump from Champion-class to Ultimate-class while the Beast Water Spirit would jump from Ultimate-class to Mega-class, thus becoming much, **_**MUCH**_** stronger...**"

Don smiled. "Yeah... and imagine if a Legendary Water-type Pokemon was able to use the Shadow Spirits of Water... surely the power would increase ten-fold!"

Valmarmon nodded. "**That's true... how many Legendary Water Pokemon are there, Madoudramon?**"

"Five," Madoudramon replied. "Suicune, Kyogre, Manaphy, Phione and Palkia."

"**Oh yes... I think I would prefer to use a Suicune, Manaphy, or Phione with the Spirits,**" Valmarmon said. "**A Suicune because she'll believe herself to be the most beautiful thing in the world, while a Manaphy or a Phione would be very ironic... a cute Pokemon being evil. **_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_ (_Cough cough_) _**HAHAHAHAHA!**_** I'm enjoying this too much...**"

Don blinked. "What about Palkia and Kyogre?"

"**Palkia... well, I can hardly imagine a God-like Pokemon that can control space can becoming an anthro,**" Valmarmon muttered. "**Might cause more problems than me...**"

Don nodded. "Ahuh, and Kyorge?"

"**If there's an anthro version of Kyogre, then there must be an anthro version of Groudon,**" Valmarmon said. "**Which would bring chaos upon the world!!! ****THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! I WANT TO BRING CHAOS!!!! IT'S MY JOB!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'M CHOOSING A SUICUNE TO BE MY WARRIOR OF WATER!!!! NO!!! I'LL CHOOSE A MANAPHY!!! NO, I'LL MAKE SUICUNE A HUMAN WARRIOR OF WATER WHILE MANAPHY IS THE BEAST WARRIOR OF WATER!!! NO, I'LL MAKE MANAPHY THE HUMAN WARRIOR WHILE SUICUNE IS THE BEAST WARRIOR JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT! BETTER YET, I SHALL FUSE THEM TOGETHER TO OVERCOME MY PROBLEM!!!! OK!!!! CHOICE MADE!!! BRING THEM BOTH TO ME!!!!**_** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__"_

Rento and Don sweatdropped massivly while Madoudramon didn't react at all. He simply coughed calmly. "Sir, we don't have the Spirits of Water or a Water-type Pokemon to use them yet, remember?"

Valmarmon sat down, acting as if nothing had happened. "**Of course, of course... just went a little overboard.**"

Rento blinked. "A bit?!"

"Valmarmon, may I ask how long you've been inside your Heart?" Don asked.

"**About 2000 years, why?**" Valmarmon asked.

Don sighed. "Never mind, I figured it out now... So, using a Pokemon of the same type to increase the power of the Spirits would upgrade their level to the next stage? That sounds dangerous..."

Madoudramon rubbed his chin. "Duskmon's strength wasn't like a Digimon in the Champion-class... his strength was almost at the Ultimate-class. In fact, even Beowolfmon had trouble fighting him... Was it Cherubimon's power that made him that strong?"

Valmarmon sighed. "**Who knows... but if we had a Dark-type Pokemon who could work for us like a Houndoom or an Umbreon, then Duskmon and Velgemon's power would be **_**AMAZING**_**! Hell, even Reichmon would have trouble dealing with him!**"

Don glanced at Rento. "So, you're planning to give Rento the Spirits of Thunder, making the Human Spirit an Ultimate and the Beast Spirit a Mega?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Correct...**"

"Master, I'm not worthy!" Rento gasped. "Also, the Spirits of Thunder are insect based... why not give them to that Duelist Weevil Underwood?"

Valmarmon waved his hand. "**He's not worthy and he would be **_**USELESS**_** with 'em...**"

"_**HEY!!!**_" Bellowed the voice of Weevil Underwood from a glowing black orb in the back of the cave. "_**I AM SO WORTHY!!! I'M THE ULTIMATE INSECT DUELIST!!!**_"

Don snorted. "Too bad Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler squashed your Ultimate Insect Record...repeatedly.

"_When are you going to let us out?!_" Rex Raptor's voice asked from the same orb.

"**When Weevil Underwood learns to respect me!**" Valmarmon said.

Rex groaned. "_That'll take years..._"

"_**WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!**_" Weevil snapped.

"_Great... just great..._" Grumbled Bandit Keith's voice from the orb. "_Not only have I lost to the dweeb Joey Wheeler, that brat Yugi Muto, and that punk Seto Kaiba and now, I'm stuck with a pair of idiots while waiting for some nutcase egotistical monster to let us out....__**IN AMERICA**__!_"

Valmarmon sighed. "**I think I will search for a Suicune or a Manaphy...they won't complain as much.**"

"Why not brainwash those three?" Don asked.

Valmarmon shook his head. "**No... I'd get lost in the emptiness inside their skulls.**"

"_**HEY!!! YOU WATCH IT!!!**_" Snapped the three from the orb.

Valmarmon stood up. "**Or maybe I should get a Granbull, a Growlithe or any other canine-based Pokemon... brainwash them to act like dogs...and have them bury the orb and the three loudmouths that keep giving me a headache...**"

"_We'll be good..._" Weevil and Rex whimpered while Keith grunted.

"**Suddenly, I don't feel in the mood for brainwashing innocent, foolish, weak-minded Silesian Pokemon,**" Valmarmon said cheerfully.

Don sweatdropped. "There's a first time for everything..."

Valmarmon turned to Madoudramon. "**OK... OK... You know what to do?**"

Madoudramon nodded as the Shadow Beast Spirits of Earth and Water floated into his hand. "Of course... I'll return when I have the Spirits of Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon..."

"**Joy!**" Valmarmon cheered. "**Go for it, my loyal knight!**"

"Did he say _Royal Knight_ or _Loyal Night_?" Rento asked.

Don shrugged. "It's all the same to me..."

Madoudramon vanished.

Valmarmon sat down and stroked his chin. "**Now, what shall I do to entertain myself while I wait...?**"

It was at that moment that Nightshroud stepped out of the shadows, carrying a pair of briefcases. "I've brought the Duel Monster cards you requested, Lord Valmarmon."

Valmarmon stood up with a smirk. "**Ah, nice timing, Nightshroud...**"

"I brought a number of Elemental Hero cards for you to corrupt," Nightshroud continued, stepping forward. "There are also several new types of Duel Monsters you'll just **LOVE** trying out."

Valmarmon smiled. "**Really? What are they?**"

Nightshroud simply smirked. "_Psychic_, _Tuners_ and... _**Synchro **_monsters."

"_**Synchro**_**, eh? This will be so good...**" Valmarmon said, chuckling slightly, his eyes gleaming evilly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now, a short moment with more comedy!!!

The return of...

"Excuse me!" BlackGuilmon said, walking through his new hangar in the Gizmakgear region of Chuuten Elysia with a toolbox. "Coming through!"

**BLACKGUILMON!!! HOORAY!!!**

LadyDevimon blinked as she saw BlackGuilmon walking by. "What are you doing?"

BlackGuilmon glanced at LadyDevimon. "SkullSatamon told me he found a leak, so I'm going to repair it while the DarkKnightmon are getting ready to be fully upgraded to Elite Mode. I've spent nearly 20 hours finding this toolbox!"

LadyDevimon blinked. "20 hours?! Have you been searching slowly?!"

"Yes!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "I've been searching slowly, on my own! It was the best 20 hours of my life!"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Melodramatic much?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a leak calling my name..." BlackGuilmon said.

"I thought it was Lugia, Moltres and Articuno who called your name, wanting to kill you because you're evil and all that," LadyDevimon said.

BlackGuilmon glanced at LadyDevimon. "And the point of that was...?"

LadyDevimon shrugged. "I was bored..."

"So am I!" BlackGuilmon snapped, walking away. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

LadyDevimon sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that something is bound to go wrong?"

BlackGuilmon stepped into the room and pulled a spanner out of the toolbox. "OK, SkullSatamon. I'm here... where's the leak?"

"Over there, soss!" SkullSatamon said, pointing to the opposite side of the room.

On the opposite side of the room, where a bunch of green celery-like vegetables were growing from the bare ground, looking innocent and harmless.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "What are they?"

SkullSatamon blinked back. "What do you mean, koss? They're **leeks**."

BlackGuilmon glanced at SkullSatamon. "What...?"

"Leeks!" SkullSatamon cried. "Leeks are growing out of the wall! No one can use the bathroom! Leeks! **LEEEEEEEKS!!!**"

BlackGuilmon stared at SkullSatamon for a moment before looking at the spanner, then back at SkullSatamon, then the spanner, then SkullSatamon, spanner, SkullSatamon, spanner, etc...

Compared to the fight between Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos in the Orange Islands, this was much worse...

So, let's go before there's an incredible bloodbath.

I know that Digimon don't have blood, but you know what I mean...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A slight breeze blew across the sandy surface of Ro Island in the Rogamine region of Chuuten Elysia. Sand was picked up by the wind and blown past eight figures as they crossed the desert.

They were the Digimon Data Squad, a new type of Digidestined and Tamers who used the power of their Digimon Natural Ability (_D.N.A._) Charge to help their Digimon Digivolve to their stronger forms.

The team had been summoned by Granasmon to Chuuten Elysia to help the other Adventureres in their battle against evil. However, that evil was getting stronger while the heroes were trying to getused to the new world's rules and dealing with problems caused by a cruel, heartless Digimon named Krateimon who had tried to kill a young Glaceon child called Lumi and frame the Royal Knights leader, Alphamon, for her murder. And that's just a small part of the plot!

The Data Squad were forced to arrive in Rogamine due to Chaosmon attacking them in the void between worlds, and now they're dealing with a crisis afflicting the people of their current region. An ancient ruin that used to be one of Granasmon's temples had been overrun by a TyrantKabuterimon, a Drowzee, and their followers, who took over the nearby town of Maslet and were forcing the people to excavate the ruins by holding their families hostage.

When the Data Squad arrived, they saved a pair of Pokemon girls who had escaped from the insects. Their pursuer, JigokuYanmamon, was able to put the girls into a deep sleep with a pair of Drain Braces and kidnapped the entire population of Jazubuki Town. After sneaking into Maslet Town and learning about the crisis, the Data Squad departed for Kuchagi Port with the intention of flying to the capital of Gran Elysia and warning the ruling Council about the problems in Rogamine.

All hope was not lost in Rogamine, however. There were a group of Resistance Fighters opposing the dread Drowzee Morpheus, led by the dragons Spydramon and Cyndramon. Upon learning that the resistance base was somewhere between Maslet and Kuchagi, the Data Squad secretly decided to meet up with the resistance instead of leaving the people of Maslet to suffer.

After examining some of the ruins of Granasmon's temple, the Data Squad Digivolved their Digimon to the Champion-level and started to make their way through the desert...

Marcus and Agumon's Champion form, GeoGreymon...

Thomas and Gaomon's Champion form, Gaogamon...

Yoshino and Lalamon's Champion form, Sunflowmon...

And Keenan and Falcomon's Champion form, Peckmon.

It was much easier to get from one town to another by riding on Digimonback instead of walking. Keenan and Peckmon were keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of the resistance group's hideout.

"Where do you think Spydramon and his buddies are hiding?" Marcus asked.

Thomas glanced around. "Well, if I were them, I would probably be living in a huge cave or underground...or in a huge underground cave...yeah..."

"Do you have any idea on how we can tell if they're nearby?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas shook his head. "No... the Pokemon that told me about the resistance didn't say where their base was. All they said was that it was somewhere between Maslet and Kuchagi."

"They must be in a good hiding place," Gaogamon grunted. "Either that, or Morpheus doesn't consider them a major threat to his plans."

Yoshi sighed. "Not surprising considering that this Spydramon and Cyndramon were once defeated by Morpheus... he must be laughing at them now."

Thomas glanced at Yoshi. "He won by controlling Spydramon and Cyndramon's minds and forcing them to fight each other. Spydramon was able to break free and knock Cyndramon out before escaping with her."

Sunflowmon looked thoughtful. "I wonder if Spydramon and Cyndramon are **VERY** close..."

Peckmon looked nervous as he felt Keenan's warning glare burning into the back of his skull. "I have no comment for that."

"What? Not even towards Keenan and Kristy?" GeoGreymon asked.

"Not even that!" Peckmon said, knowing that Keenan has his boomerang out...

"Still..." Yoshi muttered. "These Drowzee... Are they really that strong...?"

Thomas closed his eyes. "According to my computer, Drowzee are very skilled at hypnosis. They only use it to collect dreams, which they eat as food. Mostly good dreams, though, since nightmares make them feel sick."

GeoGreymon gulped. "Would they be able to eat **MY** dreams...?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Considering you dream about food all the time, those Drowzees would have the time of their lives! So, they aren't strong?"

Thomas rubbed his chin. "If I were to compare them to Digimon levels... I would say that Drowzee's current form is either a Rookie or Champion-level Digimon..."

"That's not a good guess, Nerdstein!" Marcus said. "If you say Drowzees are like Rookie Digimon, then you're saying that Spydramon and Cyndramon must not be very strong-willed!"

Thomas shook his head. "I was only guessing, Marcus..."

"Rai-Fan, Maslet's town leader, was terrified of Morpheus' power," Sunflowmon said. "Because he used the Hypnosis on the miners' women and children, even the Dark-types."

Gaogamon glanced at Sunflowmon. "Actually, Hypnosis could work on Dark-types if they looked into the hypnotizer's eyes. If they tried to use psychic control on the Dark-types, however, then it would fail. That's what worried Rai-Fan... Morpheus was able to control the Dark-types like they were nothing."

Keenan glanced at Thomas. "Didn't you once say that Drowzee could evolve?"

Thomas nodded. "Into Hypno. I dread to think what would happen if he did evolve... his power might increase exponentially!"

"What gets under my skin is TyrantKabuterimon," Marcus said. "Before, he and his buddies were trying to stop those Maslet miners from digging up Granasmon's temple. But now that Morpheus is here, they changed their tune and are holding the whole town prisoner..."

GeoGreymon nodded. "Boss is right, this doesn't make any sense!"

Peckmon frowned. "What is so important about Granasmon's temple that TyrantKabuterimon was trying to prevent anyone from going in? Why are they forcing the people from Maslet to dig it up? They would have been more than willing to dig it up before since that was their original plan to begin with."

Yoshi glanced at Peckmon. "It's because the people in Maslet would give whatever is in Granasmon's temple to the Council. Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon want to keep it for themselves."

"And what better way to force the miners to work properly than by holding their loved ones hostage?" Marcus asked.

Keenan sighed. "As soon as Rai-Fan told us what's going on, we got more questions instead of answers."

"Agreed," Gaogamon growled.

"If we find the resistance, those questions just might get answered," Thomas said. "We just need to find them!"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... we just need some sort of sign..."

They were now walking through a rocky canyon filled with boulders and dead trees.

"Watch your step," Sunflowmon said.

Gaogamon nodded. "We will..."

GeoGreymon glanced around. "Hey, I feel like I'm in _The Lion King_..."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "GeoGreymon, try and make a different reference, please?"

"OK, boss!" GeoGreymon said. He thought for a moment. "No, it's _The Lion King_."

Marcus groaned. "Oh brother..."

"Hey, boss!" GeoGreymon said, looking worried. "You don't suppose we'll be chased by wildebeest Digimon that were frightened by hyena Digimon who are led by a jealous lion Digimon that'll trample us to death?"

Marcus' left eye twitched. "GeoGreymon... we've dealt with SaberLeomon, Kurata, his Gizumon, Belphemon, the Royal Knights and King Drasil...do you really think a bunch of wildebeest, hyena, and lion Digimon would end our lives just like that?!"

".....Shall I keep walking...?" GeoGreymon asked.

"**YES!!!**" Marcus snapped.

Yoshi sighed. "Oh brother..."

Thomas smiled slightly. "Never a dull moment with those two..."

"_Caaaan you feeel the looooove toniiiight?_" Peckmon sang under his breath.

"_Peckmon..._" Keenan whispered, the edge of his boomerang held to the ostrich's neck. "_Who are you thinking of...? Simba and Nala or me and Kristy?_"

Peckmon sweatdropped. "I didn't say anything!"

"Good!" Keenan snapped. "Because if you're singing about me and Kristy, then I'll be singing '_Can_ _you Feel the Pain Tonight!_'"

"I've never heard of that song before," GeoGreymon said. "Did it happen after Simba and Nala had an argument?"

Marcus simply slammed his fist against GeoGreymon's armoured head, bringing up his D.N.A. Charge...

Gaogamon glanced around as Marcus waved his hand to get rid of the Charge. "This looks like the perfect place for an ambush."

"I hope you're wrong," Sunflowmon said.

Gaogamon grunted. "So do I..."

High above them, JigokyYanmamon was standing near the edge, glaring down at the Data Squad.

"Humans," JigokuYanamon hissed under his breath. "This is as far as you'll go..."

A Fanbeemon hovered over to JigokuYanmamon and saluted. "ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon are approaching their target, sir! Their armies are getting ready!"

JigokuYanmamon nodded slightly. "Good..." He turned around to look at four large figures standing nearby. "Well? Are you ready? You can still back out now if you want..."

The four shook their heads...

JigokuYanmamon smirked. "Well then... go on... destroy them. Just make sure they don't make their Digimon stronger... now, **GO**!"

Back with the Data Squad...

"Are we there yet?" GeoGreymon asked.

Marcus grumbled. "For the 60th time, **NO**!"

GeoGreymon groaned. "I want to leave this canyon now before the wildebeests come! Give me a sign!"

"**MEGA BUSTER!!!**"

Out of nowhere, a blast of electricity fshot down towards Peckmon.

Gaogamon gasped. "**LOOK OUT!**"

Peckmon grunted and jumped out of the way, the thunderbolt exploding where he had just been standing.

"**KEENAN!!**" Marcus yelled.

"**PECKMON!!!**" Sunflowmon cried.

"What was that?!" Thomas gasped.

A large insectoid Digimon who looked like MegaKabuterimon, only blue, landed in front of the Data Squad, snarling at the humans and their Digimon.

"MegaKabuterimon?" Marcus asked, looking confused.

"No... AtlurKabuterimon..." Keenan hissed.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _AtlurKabuterimon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Insectoid Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Horn Buster, Mega Buster_

_While the red MegaKabuterimon can fly and uses strong non-melee power, the blue AtlurKabuterimon has longer limbs and greater melee power._

0000000000000000000000000

"An insect Digimon..." Thomas muttered.

Gaogamon snarled. "Which means... they're friends with JigokuYanmamon!"

"Plus, he's an Ultimate!" Sunflowmon cried.

Yoshi sighed. "It's not that big a problem. There's one of him and four of us."

Suddenly, a shadow passed over the group. Marcus turned around and gasped. "Y...Yoshi... I think you might want to restate that."

Yoshi whirled around and gasped as well. "**WHAT THE...?!**"

Hovering behind them was a **HUGE** robotic bee Digimon with an enormous cannon for a stinger and, in place of wings, had an absolutely gargantuan array of missile launchers and lasers that was at least a size and a half as big as the bee carrying them.

"What's **THAT** Digimon?!" GeoGreymon gasped.

"Waspmon's Ultimate form!" Peckmon cried. "**Cannonbeemon**!!!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Cannonbeemon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Android Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Nitro Stinger, Sky Rocket Mugen _

Digivolved from Waspmon, these Digimon protect the Royal Hive. Despite their size, they're super-agile Android Digimon that defend their home from any approaching enemy. They can carry loads of weapons that can fire in almost every direction in order to protect the base from the air.

000000000000000000000000

"He's packing heat!" GeoGreymon gulped.

Marcus cracked his knuckles. "And so are we! Thomas! You can I will deal with this bozo! Yoshi, you and Keenan can deal with AlturKabuterimon!"

"AtlurKabuterimon..." Gaogamon corrected.

"Whatever..." Marcus said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go for it!"

Yoshi nodded. "OK!" She whirled around...and gasped again. "Oh **NO**!"

"What is it?!" Marcus asked, as he turned around.

Standing near AtlurKabuterimon was a humanoid Digimon clad in golden armor that made it look like a beetle. It had a helmet with antlers shaped like a beetle's framing a small white mask with blue eyes and black stripes on the cheeks. The arms were made of cables twisted together that ended in gauntlets with five cannons in place of fingers.

Thomas gritted his teeth. "Who is **THIS** guy?!"

Peckmon narrowed his eyes. "**MetallifeKuwagamon**, the Ultimate form of BladeKuwagamon!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _MetallifeKuwagamon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Insectoid Digimon_

ATTACKS: _Homing Lazer, Emit Blade_

Digivolved from BladeKuwagamon, this Digimon's body is covered with armaments that raise his assault power. It has a superior balance of combat ability, defence and agility.

000000000000000000000000

"All right, we still have the advantage!" Marcus said. "Four against three!"

"Erm, boss..." GeoGreymon gulped. "Make that four against **FOUR**!"

Marcus whirled around. "Huh?!"

Hovering underneath Cannonbeemon was a very large grey insect Digimon that looked like Okuwamon...except that it had **SIX **enormous crushing pincers growing from its jaws rather than just two.

Sunflowmon gasped. "It's an Okuwamon!"

"But check him out!" GeoGreymon said. "He looks...different somehow!"

"That's because he's an upgraded Okuwamon..." said a familiar voice. The Data Squad and their Digimon turned around to see JigkouYanmamon landing on AtlurKabuterimon's head, his arms folded across his chest.

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "JigokuYanmamon..."

JigokuYanmamon smirked. "Yes, Marcus Damon, it's me... and today, you and your friends will fall! As I stated before, this Okuwamon was upgraded with the power of the X-Antibody, a mysterious vaccine made to prevent the X-Virus from destroying all Digimon life! Meet **Okuwamon X**!"

"X-Antibody?!" Keenan gasped.

"Okuwamon X..." Thomas murmured.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Okuwamon X_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE**: _Virus_

_Insectoid Digimon_

ATTACKS: _Scissor Arms Omega Cubed, Destructive Impulse_

An Okuwamon that has been upgraded by the X-Antibody. They can dig underground in order to ambush enemies, and its antenna has radar capabilities. It has a rough and violent personality, and is a rival to MegaKabuterimon.

0000000000000000000000000

Marcus clenched his fist, glaring at JigokuYanmamon. "You're such a coward, JigokuYanmamon! Too scared to face us on your own, huh?!"

JigokuYanmamon snorted. "No... just being careful with you lot. I may not know the full extent of your power, but the way you were planning to fight my Ultimate-level Insect Warriors before MetallifeKuwagamon and Okuwamon X showed up makes me think that you can Digivolve your Digimon to the Ultimate-level too..."

"Just great..." Yoshi groaned.

"This is bad..." Sunflowmon whimepred. "I don't think I can last long against them like this, Yoshi..."

Gaogamon growled slightly. "And they won't let our human partners even the odds..."

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "That's correct... you've caused us a lot of trouble, humans... Now, where are the two prisoners?"

"Cadee and Kiri?" GeoGreymon asked.

Marcus snarled. "They died when we removed those things you put on them! We buried them in the desert before walking through this canyon..."

Thomas glanced at Marcus with mild shock. _Smart move, Marcus!_

JigokuYanmamon smirked slightly. "Really...? Well, that's too bad... You saved their lives, and then you killed them. How **VERY** ironic..."

"Listen, pal!" Marcus snapped. "Whatever your bosses, TyrantKabuterimon and Morpheus, are planning... we'll never let it happen!"

Thomas groaned slightly. _Not so smart, Marcus..._

JigokuYanmamon stared at Marcus in shock. "How... How did you know their names!?"

"You better stop worrying how I know..." Marcus said before leaping off GeoGreymon and soaring towards JigokuYanmamon, his fist reeling back for a punch. "**AND START THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN!**"

"AtlurKabuterimon, stop him!" JigokuYanmamon shouted.

With a grunt, AtlurKabuterimon moved one of his long limbs and knocked Marcus away. "Done..."

Marcus landed on the ground with a grunt, rolling to a stop at GeoGreymon's feet. "Man, that was fast..."

"Boss!" GeoGreymon cried. "Are you okay?!"

Marcus got up, an angry look on his face as he glared at JigokuYanmamon. "I am, but he won't be..."

JigokuYanmamon sighed heavily. "I don't know how you found out, Marcus Damon... but you'll never leave this canyon **ALIVE**!"

"**YOU GUYS, NOW!**" Marcus yelled.

Nodding, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan all summoned their D.N.A. Charge and whipped out their Digivices. "**D.N.A**...."

"**STOP THEM!!!**" JigokuYanmamon bellowed in fury.

"**MEGA BUSTER!!!**" AtlurKabuterimon roared, unleashing a ball of electricity from his hands.

"**HOMING LAZER!!!**" MetallifeKuwagamon yelled, firing heat-seeking lasers from the tips of his fingers.

"**SKY ROCKET MUGEN!!!**" Cannonbeemon cried, firing rockets from his back-mounted battery.

"**DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!!!**" Okuwamon X shouted, unleashing a burst of destructive energy from his many scissor arms.

"**THEY'RE NOT GONNA DIGIVOLVE IN TIME!!!**" GeoGreymon yelled in horror.

Marcus gritted his teeth. "Damn it..." He suddenly noticed a glow near the Champion-level Digimon. "What the...?!"

The attacks struck and a massive explosion occurred. The five Insects watched as the dust and smoke blew past... leaving nothing behind...

The Data Squad...

And their Champion-level Digimon partners...

Were gone...

"They're dead," Okuwamon X grunted.

"**NO!**" JigokuYanmamon snapped. "They've escaped!"

MetallifeKuwagamon snapped his head to look at their leader. "What?!"

AtlurKabuterimon glanced around. "How is that possible?! What makes you think they escaped?!"

"Where are the Digi-eggs?" JigokuYanmamon asked. "And the bloody remains of those humans?"

Okuwamon X glanced around as well. "...Nothing.... but...how?!"

Cannonbeemon hovered near Okuwamon X. "Was it that light?"

JigokuYanmamon walked around the destroyed area where the Data Squad once stood. "Yes... somebody came to their rescue... no doubt it was a powerful Teleport that saved them from certain death..."

The four Ultimate-level Insects glanced at each other. Cannonbeemon was the first to break the silence.

"Your orders, sir?" Cannonbeemon asked.

JigokuYanmamon sighed. "I won't let them escape... I won't let them live! I won't let them leave... they must be eliminated!"

"S...Sir?" MetallifeKuwagamon asked slowly.

"They can't hide forever..." JigokuYanmamon muttered. "Sooner or later, they must come out of their hiding place. And when they do, they'll all perish in their own blood and data..."

The Fanbeemon hovered down. "What makes you think they'll come out, sir?"

"_They know about TyrantKabuterimon-sama and Morpheus-sama,_" JigokuYanmamon whispered. "If they go to Kuchagi Port, then they'll tell Alphamon and the others about us! Alphamon will make sure that our plans fail! He'll defeat Morpheus... his powers can't work on Megas!"

"But he defeated TyrantKabuterimon-sama!" MetallifeKuwagamon shouted. "One on one!"

Okuwamon X hissed. "You're forgetting that there are other Mega-level Digimon in the Council alongside Alphamon, apart from those memory-less Silesian weaklings... Not even Morpheus can stand up to more than one Mega at a time..."

JigokuYanmamon narrowed his eyes. "Agreed... I'll not let my master's plans fail because of a bunch of pathetic humans! They **WILL** be destroyed!" He whirled around to face the four Ultimate-level Digimon. "They can't have gone anywhere else. They must be in this canyon! It's the only way to Kuchagi! You four wait at the far end, and when they come out, kill them!"

AtlurKabuterimon noded. "Yes, sir. What shall you do?"

JigokuYanmamon looked at the far end of the canyon and snarled. "To make sure that even if the humans reach Kuchagi, they'll have no one to turn to for help... Fanbeemon, you keep an eye out for those four and keep out of sight. If anything happens, report to me immediately!"

Fanbeemon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Good!" JigokuYanmamon hissed. "All right, get to work! **NOW!**"

The four Ultimates and Fanbeemon nodded before taking off for the far end of the canyon. JigokuYanmamon followed them, leaving the blackened remains of the battlefield behind...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a huge underground cavern somewhere...

Marcus slowly got up from the ground and glanced around. They were in a very large, brightly lit subterranean chamber. "Where are we...? How did we wind up down here...?"

Yoshi blinked, her glowing hand frozen in midair. "Good question... all I remember was that bright light..."

"Marcus, good job back there," Thomas said with a smirk as he climbed off Gaogamon. "When JigokuYanmamon asked about Cadee and Kiri..."

Marcus smirked back. "Yeah, well... there's no way I'm gonna tell that bug-eyed jerk that they're safe with their father and friends. Besides, I remembered what Elecveil told us about those Drain Braces."

Thomas nodded. "I see... It's a pretty good idea, Marcus. As long as Cadee and Kiri don't reveal themselves to the insects, Maslet should be fine for now."

GeoGreymon sighed. "I wonder if Cadee and Kiri are okay..."

"Can we save the wondering for later and start figuring out how we got down here?!" Yoshi asked.

"Wow, you sure know how to keep calm, lady," spoke an unfamiliar voice. Yoshi blinked and looked down from Sunflowmon's shoulder to see a golden/white furred dog with pink ears, a pink tail and three big gold nails on his front and back paws with his hair nearly covering his red eyes standing before them. "After Sage Nazca brought you here..."

Yoshi blinked. "Sage Nazca? And who the heck are you?!"

Sunflowmon answered Yoshi. "I think he's a Labramon, Yoshi. A rare Digimon who rarely Digivolves."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Labramon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Beast Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Cure Liquor, Retrieve Bark_

A cute Digimon who is said to be mad-made. They're very rare and rumoured to be said that they can't Digivolve, despite that there were reports of a Labramon Digivolving into Seasermon.

00000000000000000000000

"Sage Nazca," Labramon repeated. "She's the latest sage to work with our leaders after the other sages left because of Jijimon."

Keenan blinked. "Left? Who left?"

"And why?" Peckmon asked.

Labramon thought about it. "Umm... well... there was an old Entei sage called Honou, who was the first to join us after learning of the trouble this world was in. He left to do some research, but in reality he wanted to get away from Jijimon after he kept confusing him for a girl and kept hiding in his beard. The next sage was Shifty the Shiftry...who got the same treatment as Sage Honou. Then, Sage Honou returned while Sage Shifty ran off to hide... and Sage Honou chose a Piloswine sage named Sweeney, whose fur was so shaggy Jijimon played hide and seek in it. She and Honou both ran off. Then came a Marowak sage named Akira, who-"

"Left and this Sage Nazca took his place?" Peckmon asked.

Labramon nodded. "Yep."

"Look, here's a big question," Marcus said. "Why hasn't anyone gotten rid of this Jijimon guy and kept all the other sages instead?"

"Jijimon has reliable knowledge on Elysian history," Labramon said.

"Does he also have the power to drive sage Pokemon away?" GeoGreymon asked.

Labramon blinked. "I dunno..." He turned his head around to glance at an approaching figure. "Does he, Leormon?"

"It was a joke, puppy dog..." Leormon groaned.

"Leormon?" Marcus asked, looking confused.

Gaogamon glanced at Marcus. "BanchoLeomon's Rookie form..."

GeoGreymon blinked. "Wait... BanchoLeomon was once this guy?!"

Gaogamon smirked. "You've forgotten Kudamon and Kentaurosmon?"

"Never mind," GeoGreymon grumbled.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Leormon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Exalted Beast Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Leo Claw, Critical Bite_

An endangered Digimon with golden fur and territorial impulses. They are dangerously scarce and their existence wasn't confirmed until recent years. The fur on his head carries a trace of static electricity when on alert and it is said to produce a menacing sound. His Critical Bite attacks the weak point of the enemy and has a low chance of bringing down a Champion-level Digimon.

00000000000000000000000

Leormon was a rather adorable yellow lion cub Digimon with a shock of red fur on the top of his head, big blue eyes, and a golden collar with a large blue-green stone dangling from it on a chain.

"Humans," Leormon said. "Welcome to the _Rogamine Resistance Fighters_' home!"

Keenan gasped. "The what?!"

"No way!" Yoshi cried. "They found **US**?!"

Labramon smiled. "Yep! We've been expecting you!"

Sunflowmon looked confused. "You have? How did you even know about us?"

Some shuffling sounds could be heard coming towards them. Leormon sighed. "We'll explain later... here comes Jijimon..."

"What's going on? Do we have new sages?" an aged voice asked as a new Digimon came into view.

Labramon shook his head. "No, Jijimon. It's those humans that kept JigokuYanmamon and his pals from kidnapping Cadee and Kiri."

"Really?!" Jijimon cried. "How wonderful! I must tell Spydramon and Cyndramon about this!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Jijimon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Ancient Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Hang-On Death, Gentleman Punch, Guard Stick, Claw of Doom_

An old man Digimon that has existed since the dawn of the Digital World. He is a wise Digimon who is said to know everything about the Digital World and protects those weaker than himself though he rarely fights. It is believed that he can summon humans to the Digital World in times of crisis.

000000000000000000000000

Jijimon looked like a very old man whose head was completely covered in shaggy hair and beard. He wore only a tattered brown cloak for clothing, and held a stick with a big cat's paw on the end of it for some reason.

"Labramon forgot to mention that Jijimon gets confused by Pokemon gender," Leormon said. "And no one knows why..."

"Is it because he's mad?" GeoGreymon asked.

Leormon shrugged. "That's one idea..."

"_Ugh..._" groaned a dazed voice. The Data Squad turned around to see a female Pokemon getting up off the floor. She was a green condor-like Pokemon with long white wings like hands. as she was using to get up from the ground. She wore a white dress with designs that resembled eyes. She had a long yellow beak and long red crest feathers. She steadied herself on her toe claws while smoothing her dress to hide her red legs. "What a rush..."

"Nazca!" Labramon cried.

"Are you okay?!" Labramon asked.

Nazca nodded. "I'm... fine... Using Teleport to transport myself, four humans and four Champion-level Digimon isn't easy..."

"So, you're the one who saved us?" Marcus asked. "Thanks!"

Peckmon frowned. "What kind of Pokemon is she?"

Thomas glanced at his handheld. "She's an _Xatu, the Mystic Pokemon. A Psychic and Flying-type Pokemon that evolves from Natu. It's an odd Pokemon that can see both the past and the future. It eyes the sun's movement all day._"

Nazca coughed. "I guess it was fortunate that Honou-sama chose me to take his place while he's away... none of the other sages know Teleport."

Keenan smiled. "We understand. We're very grateful to you for saving us."

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah... if you hadn't shown up, then..."

Nazca chuckled. "Well, we're fortunate that we'll never learn what would have happened if I hadn't shown up. Now, Spydramon, I suggest you come out and greet our new guests."

"I think I'll do just that, Nazca," spoke a new voice. The Data Squad turned around to see two Digimon leading a group out of the nearby caves. One was the speaker, an anthromorphic purple dragon Digimon in gold armour with yellow horns, yellow spines, yellow claws on his hands and toes, and wielding a golden spear. "Greetings, friends. I am Spydramon."

Beside Spydramon was a shorter female black dragon in silver armour with red markings on her forehead, white horns, white spines and white claws on her hands and toes. She was wielding a pair of glaives and had a wide smile on her face. "And I'm Cyndramon. It's an honour to meet you all..."

Thomas smiled back. "The honour is all ours."

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Spydramon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Mystic Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Force of the Element, Dragon Time, Horn Dive_

A mysterious dragon that can control the elements of Fire, Ice, Earth and Electricity. He can also control time, but only for short periods. He rarely uses this power because it requires a lot of his energy.

000

**NAME:** _Cyndramon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Mystic Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Dark Wind, Venom Blade, Nightmare Gaze_

A mysterious dragon that is said to be very close to Spydramon. She can control the Elements of Darkness, Wind and Poison, chanelling them through her glaives for an added effect.

000000000000000000000000

Spydramon glanced at the group. "Which one of you is Marcus Damon?"

"I am," Marcus said, stepping forward. "The others are Thomas, Keenan and Yoshi. Together, we form the Digimon Data Squad."

Thomas nodded. "We came to Chuuten Elysia on a mission. We had no idea of the problems in Rogamine, however."

Marcus grinned. "But we've decided to make it part of our job here."

Spydramon smirked. "I see. I'm glad... we're trying very hard to stop Morpheus from uncovering whatever is buried in Granasmon's temple. He cannot have whatever power is hidden in that chamber."

The four Champion-level Digimon glowed and reverted back into their Rookie forms.

Gaomon walked over to Thomas' side. "We agree with you, but there are still a lot of questions we need answered."

Lalamon hovered near Yoshi. "We were able to sneak into Maslet and learn about the problems they're having from their leader, Rai-Fan."

"He didn't mention you guys because he feared we would go and look for you, putting everyone else in danger," Yoshi added. "Thomas, however, was able to find out about you guys, so we decided to come here secretly."

Cyndramon sighed. "Well, while we know there's something dangerous in Granasmon's temple, we don't know what it is."

Spydramon nodded. "Yeah, but we do know that TyrantKabuterimon isn't actually a bad guy."

"What?! What makes you guys say **THAT?!**" Marcus yelled.

Nazca walked over to the dragon's side. "Marcus, do you recall that we knew you were here and that we were waiting for you?

Marcus frowned. "Yes..."

"And you knew boss' name," Agumon said.

Nazca chuckled. "It's because we have a spy in the Insect's Lair."

Thomas blinked. "A spy?"

Spydramon nodded. "Yes. Butterflymon, come on over and say _hello_!"

Nodding slightly, a Digimon flew up beside Spydramon and Cyndramon. "All right..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Butterflymon_

**LEVEL:** _Armour_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Insectoid Digimon_

ATTACKS: _Sweet Honey Straw, Sweet Pheromone_

One of Gatomon's Armour Digivolved forms with the Digiegg of Knowledge. She lives in clement regions where beautiful flowers bloom, and she is a person who hates to fight.

0000000000000000000000000

Butterflymon was covered in yellow insectoid plate armour with red talons growing from her knees. Her arms were yellow with red stripes and ended in three thick claws. A pair of beautiful butterfly wings with the Crest of Knowledge on them grew from her back. Her head was completely covered in a yellow peaked helmet with a pair of long purple-tipped white ears and a curled spiral growing from her forehead. She had big, bright, friendly green eyes.

"She's an Insectoid Digimon!" Agumon cried out. "Burn her! **BURN HERRRRRR!**"

Marcus sweatdropped. "Uh, no."

"She's a double agent who's spying on TyrantKabuterimon for us," Spydramon said. "She isn't happy with what he's doing, so decided to help us fight him. She joined us a couple of days after Cyndramon and I lost to Morpheus..."

Butterflymon glanced at the Data Squad. "I understand if you have trouble trusting me, but aren't you curious as to how Cadee and Kiri escaped?"

Marcus rubbed his head. "Yeah, well... we were wondering, but...wait, it was **YOU!?**"

Butterflymon nodded. "Yes... I was desperate to stop TyrantKabuterimon and Morpheus, so I secretly released Cadee and Kiri from their prison. I was hoping they could notify the people in Jazubuki so they would pass on a message to Gran Elysian, but... a couple of Fanbeemon were on patrol earlier than I expected so..."

Thomas rubbed his chin. "So, do you know why TyrantKabuterimon is doing this?"

"Yes... I do..." Butterflymon whispered. "I'll start from the beginning."

Ever since Granasmon died in his battle against Valmarmon and Huanglongmon fell into a deep sleep, Chuuten Elysia was managed by 12 Council members who guarded each region and led a different group of Digimon or Silesian Pokemon.

_These twelve groups were Knight, Avian, Canine, Machine, Angel, Amazon, Dragon, Insect, Beast, Dark, Wizard and Silesian. Each had a representative on the Council who was the leader of their respective group._

_Alphamon, leader of the Knight Forces._

_Phoenixmon Warrior Mode, leader of the Avian Flock._

_Shincanemon, leader of the Canine Clan._

_VictoryGreymon, leader of the Dragon Clan._

_GuardiAngemon, leader of the Angel clan._

_Z'dGarurumon, leader of the Machine League._

_BanchoLeomon, leader of the Beast Tribe_

_Murmuxmon, leader of the Dark Area nation._

_Krateimon, leader of the Wizard tribe._

_Athenamon, leader of the Amazaon tribe._

_Nlos Losba, an Absol who was the leader of the Silesian group that were forced into this world by NeoDevimon 15 years ago, losing their memories in the progress._

_And finally, the Insect Hive, governed by GrandisKuwagamon. That is where many of the insects came from, including TyrantKabuterimon and myself. Back then he was just a MetallifeKuwagamon._

_MetallifeKuwagamon was fascinated by the vows and views of the original leader of the Canine Clan, MahouGarurumon. His honour, his sense of duty and nobility... MetallifeKuwagmaon wanted to be like him, an honourable Digimon who never broke a promise._

_MahouGarurumon left Chuuten Elysia for another world for unknown reasons along with his fiancée, Canewomon. Before they left, MahouGarurumon chose Shincanemon to take his place as the next leader of the Canine Clan. After they left, MetallifeKuwagamon decided to fulfill his dreams of being an honourable Digimon just like MahouGarurumon._

_However, something terrible happened..._

_Two days after MahouGarurumon and Canewomon left, the Canine Clan were attacked by a pair of Digimon working for GranDracmon, an evil Digimon who had betrayed Valmarmon and was sealed up in the barren wasteland of old Elysia before the war. Those two Digimon were HaganeOkamimon and SaikouDevimon. They captured or killed the Digimon, sending the captive ones to GranDracmon so he could enslave them to his will. Fortunately, a Pokemon that lived with the Canine Clan was able to escape. His name was Lucario, and he left this world to find MahouGarurumon and bring him back. He hasn't been seen since._

_A few weeks later, the Avian Flock was also attacked by HaganeOkamimon and SaikouDevimon, and met the same fate as the Canine Clan. Only Phoenixmon's successor, Dovemon, was able to escape. It is now rumoured that she has been partnered with a Pokemon named Lumi, formerly an Eevee who has now evolved into something new._

_Days later, HaganeOkamimon and SaikouDevimon came to the Insect Swarm's home. They had no intentions of sending any Insects to GranDracmon to be enslaved like they had with the Avian Flock and Canine Clan. No, they wanted to erase us all... just because we look like bugs. They were able to kill over half the population, but GrandisKuwagamon held them off as long as he could so that we could escape._

_I survived the deadly attack and so did MetallifeKuwagamon... but GrandisKuwagamon paid the ultimate price to save us all...his life._

_With our homes destroyed and the surviving Insects confused, we all agreed that we had to make a new home somewhere that SaikouDevimon and HaganeOkamimon probably wouldn't attack, which meant it couldn't be anywhere in Inkwanalan, Gizmakgear, Noctis, Amazerian, Hydraea, Infernice and Gran Elysium. Those were all considered to be important because many of the councils lived in each region and and all of them were guarded by one of the Olympian Digimon._

_Merukimon took care of Inkwanalan, Apollomon had Gizmakgear, Dianamon guarded Noctis, Minervamon watched over Amazerian, Neptunmon protected Hydraea and Marsmon controlled Infernice. The guardian of Gran Elysian is Huanglongmon himself._

_We knew that if we made a home in one of those seven regions, we would probably be hunted and slaughtered once more. GrandisKuwagamon's death would have been in vain. And Gran Elysian was too far for all of us insects to fly too. We considered hiding in the mysterious forbidden region called Shonakan, guarded by Shiroganedramon._

_Then, MetallifeKuwagamon had an excellent idea. Instead of making a new home in a region guarded by a Digimon, why not go to a region where there wasn't a guardian? We all accepted that and came to one of the most popular outskirt regions, Rogamine._

_With many believing that all the insects were killed, we were certain we wouldn't attract SaikouDevimon and HaganeOkamimon's notices. We decided only to reveal ourselves when things were safe again. Soon, other insects followed us, here with our sound waves, wanting to get away from the madness that was happening in the other regions._

_When we've made our we made our home, MetallifeKuwagamon became our leader and Digivolved to his Mega form... TyrantKabuterimon. We all settled down and he attempted to be as good a leader as MahouGarurumon and GrandisKuwagamon were..._

_Then, one day, the insects burrowed into an unknown chamber while constructing our new hive. It was a room with ancient Digicode that none of us could read. However, TyrantKabuterimon could... and when he read it, he was horrified. He destroyed the ancient Digicode and stared at the marble doorway with great anger in his eyes. He made us all leave the room, and then blocked the tunnel so that nobody could ever enter it again. I figured that we had accidentally dug into a part of Granasmon's temple, but something tells me there was something far more horrifying than that lurking there..._

_When we learned what the people of Maslet were planning, TyrantKabuterimon ordered the insects to keep them from excavating the temple.. None of us questioned his order as we figured he knew that whatever was is in Granasmon's temple should never be disturbed..._

_It worked and the people of Maslet continued their mining work, but away from the temple ruins._

_Then, he came... _

_A Drowzee who was able to force his way past our warriors to confront TyrantKabuterimon..._

_Morpheus..._

_He demanded TyrantKabuterimon to tell him what the chamber contained. He refused. Then Morpheus tricked TyrantKabuterimon into a fight with high stakes. If Morpheus won, TyrantKabuterimon and all the Insect Digimon would have to work for him no matter what. We would have to follow his every command or else. If TyrantKabuterimon won, Morpheus would leave us alone and never return..._

_Confused that he had made such a foolish challenge against a Mega-level Digimon, TyrantKabuterimon accepted. _

_......he lost......._

_Morpheus won by blasting TyrantKabuterimon with a beam of wave-like energy from the palms of his hands... __**TWICE**__._

_He called it the __**Aura Storm**__..._

Because of TyrantKabuterimon's code of honor forced him to stick to his word. We all began to work for Morpheus. Anyone who disagreed would have to answer to TyrantKabuterimon's power, as he has the power to control Insect-type Digimon with ease...

Butterflymon sighed. "To end it all, TyrantKabuterimon and Morpheus captured all the women and children in Maslet Town to force the workers to dig in the mines, because it was too difficult to re-enter the tunnel we made before without causing a cave-in... the rest, you already know..."

There was silence...

"What an idiot..." Marcus muttered. "TyrantKabuterimon is doing all this to be honorable?! If he's feeling so uncomfortable about this, then he should fight back!"

Spydramon sighed. "But he isn't, and now they're almost to the sealed chamber...."

"So, TyrantKabuterimon was the only one who knew about what Granasmon's chamber contained?" Thomas asked.

Butterflymon nodded. "Yes... and so does Morpheus. TyranKabuterimon was forced to tell them per their agreement. Now only they know what the chamber contains... and whatever it is... it should never be set free..."

Keenan sighed. "This is really confusing... why would Granasmon make something so dangerous? He doesn't seem like the type to create weapons that would put the Digital World in danger..."

"Maybe he didn't make it, Keenan..." Falcomon suggested. "Maybe it was one of Valmarmon's and he sealed it away. Maybe he was planning to destroy it when the war was over, but died before he got the chance."

Yoshi frowned. "And Morpheus beat TyrantKabuterimon...?"

Butterflymon nodded. "It was a very fast fight."

"And to think, he was using the Aura Storm... a high-ranking Aura Artes that hasn't been used in over 2000 years!" Nazca said with disgust.

Keenan blinked. "Aura Artes?"

Nazca nodded. "Yes... the Aura Artes were created by a group of special Pokemon that once lived in Silesia. They were called the **Aura Kingdom**..."

"What's the Aura Kingdom?" Marcus asked.

"Better question," Lalamon piped up. "What **WAS** the Aura Kingdom?"

"It was a kingdom said to exist before Digimon Digimon arrived in Silesia," Nazca said. "The people of the Aura Kingdom all possessed the unique ability to make their Auras visible and could use them as an offensive weapon or a defensive shield. This ability was passed down from generation to generation."

Agumon blinked. "So, why are these Aura _Achieves_...?"

"**ARTES**!" Gaomon snapped.

"Right, Aura _Appetite_," Agumon corrected himself.

Gaomon facepalmed... with his glove...

"Why was this Aura Arte forbidden for the last 2000 years?" Thomas guessed.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah!"

Nazca sighed. "It was a law made by Huanglongmon before he fell asleep... when the kingdom fell, there was no doubt that all the learnings of the Aura Artes were destroyed as well. It was feared that other Pokemon would use these Artes for their own greed. With the knowledge of how to use the Artes lost, Huanglongmon made a law that no one should learn how to use the Aura Artes to ensure a lasting peace in Silesia and Elysia..."

"There are rumours that there was a loophole in this law, however," Cyndramon said. "That it's possible to use Aura to help Digimon become stronger."

Yoshi brought up her hand, a pink aura surrounding it. "Just like our D.N.A. Charge...?"

Cyndramon shrugged. "I suppose so..."

"There are history books about each Aura Arte and how they were used offensively and defensively," Nazca explained. "When I last saw Sage Honou, he was planning to return with the other sages when once they'd done enough research to figure out the true motives of Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon... even if Jijimon is still here..."

Thomas nodded. "I see... Can you tell us more about the Aura Kingdom?"

Nazca shook her head. "No, but Jijimon can... Jijimon, tell us the history of the Aura Kingdom during the Ancient War between Granasmon and Valmarmon..."

Jijimon nodded. "Of course, my good sir. I shall..."

Nazca's left eye twitched. "I'm a girl..."

"Oh, oh, oh, nice try..." Jijimon said. "But nothing ever gets past these eyes!"

"Oh really...?" Marcus asked with a smirk. "Hey, Thomas... care to join me in making rude gestures at Jijimon to see if he's telling the truth about his eyesight?"

"Marcus, grow up..." Thomas muttered. He paused. "Oh, who am I kidding...?"

Jijimon coughed. "All right... here is a history of Aura Kingdom... and how it was part of the Ancient War..."

Nearly 2000 years ago, a divine Digimon made from the pure hearts of humanity was born in the Digital World. He was one of the most powerful of all Digimon, strong enough for many Digimon and Silesian Pokemon to see him as a God.

_His name was Granasmon..._

_However, the darkness of the human heart birthed another Digimon of equal power to Granasmon. He was a demon Digimon who planned to become stronger and rule every world in existence under an iron fist. Many Digimon and Silesian Pokemon too, saw him as a God._

_His name was Valmarmon..._

_With Valmarmon planning toconquer Silesia before invading the nearest worlds, Granasmon had no choice but to form an army to combat Valmarmon's dark forces._

_And so the legendary Ancient War, the Battle of Hikari and Yami, was born..._

_Three months after the war started, Valmarmon's forces attacked a lone village of Garurumon. Only one survived and escaped, though his injuries were fatal. He managed to run a great distance before finally collapsing, waiting for his life to end... However, as if fate was smiling on him, a beautiful kingdom appeared out of nowhere as if it were a mirage, and strange Pokemon came out to save his life..._

_This place was the Aura Kingdom, which had managed to hide itself from Valmarmon's gaze for three months with a special mirage shield. The kingdom was ruled by a kind Moltres king called Hitori, who was dying from a wasting illness. He was known as the Aura Emperor, a powerful user of the Aura Artes. He lost his Articuno wife, Koritori, tto the same illness and only had his daughter left._

_The kingdom was kept out of the war by orders of the Grand Vizer, an Alakazam called Foodin Pysche, who considered that anyone not of the Aura Kingdom was not worth helping._

_However, the Garurumon was saved on the king's orders. With the King and some of the other high-ranking Aura Warriors and Knights lending their power, Garurumon was saved and changed into a new Champion-level Digimon called ShineGarurumon, then Warp-Digivolved to his new Mega-form, MahouGarurumon!_

_Before Foodin could throw MahouGarurumon away, the king passed on, leaving his throne to his daughter. The beautiful Articuno, Yukihimi, was now the Queen of the Aura Kingdom and given the title of Aura Empress. Her first action was to join forces with Granasmon as she felt it was against their nature not to help those who needed their strength..._

_Valmarmon became interested in the kingdom's Aura Artes. He realized that Aura could be used to make Digimon become stronger. He planned to enslave the population and use their power to increase his own. However, everytime he tried, Granasmon and his army would drive him away... For a time, he gave up._

_Two years later, Yukihimi was engaged to her her lover and longtime friend, a brave Lugia called Sortora. It was rumoured that Foodin wasn't too pleased with this. In fact, he wasn't pleased with __**ANYTHING**__ the Aura Empress did. His followers agreed, but nobody in the Aura Kingdom cared what Foodin thought. They saw him as a cruel dictator who lusted for power..._

_Two weeks after the engagement was announced, tragedy occurred. The Elite Aura Warriors mysteriously vanished. They had once been King Hitori's closest friends and had continued to serve under Queen Yukihimi. They had been Emberkon, an Entei; his sister, a beautiful Suicune called Aquasune; and her husband, a Raikou called Lightzone. Aquasune gave birth to twins a year before, but the duo never knew their parents or uncle as they vanished during a mission. Their bodies were never found._

_Queen Yukihimi was upset that her father's closest friends had vanished like that, but continued to rule the kingdom in the name of her parents and those who were dear to her. One of her closest friends was a beautiful Ninetales called Kyukon Vulpari, one of the greatest Aura Warriors of her generation. She gave Yukihimi the strength she needed to keep on fighting._

_One day, Valmarmon came up a cunning idea of how to win his battle against Aura Kingdom without Granasmon intervening... By staging a huge attack in an area far away from the Aura Kingdom to divert Granasmon's attention, while another flank of his army descended on the Aura Kingdom to capture its citizens. With Granasmon and most of his army dealing with Valmarmon, Queen Yukihimi decided to perform the ultimate sacrifice._

_With many of her strongest and most loyal Aura Knights and Aura Warriors, Kyukon iincluded, the Empress tried to hold back Valmarmon's army as all the people escaped to one of Granasmon's strongholds._

_Among the people who escaped were Kyukon's husband and child. Before leaving for the final battle, she told them, "__**Do not mourn for my death as I have given my loved ones the chance to live in peace... Please, my child, make sure you choose the right path for your future. And my love, please move on... I'll always love you both... Always...**__"_

_Much to the surprise to everyone, Foodin and his followers decleared that that they would stay with Queen Yukihimi and fight to the death alongside her! _

_The people were saved, but the kingdom was ruined beyond repair. As for Queen Yukihimi and her Aura Warriors and Knights... nothing remained of them. The Aura Kingdom tragically ended with Queen Yukihimi the Third..._

_And sadly, the war between good and evil continued..._

Jijimon sighed sadly. "The Kingdom existed for nearly 4000 years... and no one even remembers how it started in the first place... It was such a tragedy that all of that happened during the Ancient War..."

Everyone was silent...

"At least that was shorter than Butterflymon's story," Agumon said.

(**WHAM!!!**)

"**YEOOOOOOOOOOW!!!**" Agumon cried, clutching his aching head. "**SORRY, BOSS!!!**"

Marcus sighed heavily. "Jijimon, can I ask you something? Were you there during the Ancient War?"

Jijimon nodded. "Yes, I was. I was a young In-Training Digimon back then, I've lived a long time... ohohoho..."

"That explains why he's going senile on Pokemon gender..." Yoshi muttered.

"So why didn't the survivors of the Aura Kingdom make a new one?" Thomas asked.

"They didn't have a reliable leader," Jijimon said. "Plus, by the time the war was over, most of them were quite happy in their new homes. Many Silesians, both Aura and otherwise, migrated to this world while the portal was still stable..."

Nazca nodded. "That's correct. In fact, there are many Silesians in this world who still possess the Aura bloodline. However, it's sleeping, and to awaken the power would either require powerful force from a deity or hard training."

Keenan looked at the ground. "And... the twins...? You know... Aquasune and Lightzone's kids... what happened to them...?"

Jijimon sighed. "Fortunately for them, Lightzone had a Raikou sister called Flaszune who was among the survivors. She raised them until they were old enough to take care themselves..."

Keenan nodded. "And Kyukon's kid...?"

"He lived a good life, always remembering his mother and how brave she was," Jijimon said. "The survivors spent almost a whole day mourning for their Queen and her fellow Aura Warriors and Knights... I thought I even saw Alphamon shed a tear..."

Gaomon closed his eyes. "All because of Valmarmon..."

Nazca smiled slightly. "Yet it also made them stronger and want to fight on to bring peace to other worlds."

"And did Queen Yukihimi have the same illness that took her parents from her?" Lalamon asked.

Jijimon nodded. "Yes... but she was cured by Granasmon's power. He believed that she shouldn't share the same terrible fate as her father. He told her that if she were to have children, they would be spared as well."

Yoshi stepped up. "And... Sortora... did he go with the survivors or stay behind to fight?"

Jijimon nodded. "He stayed behind... he would rather die alongside his beloved rather then leave her so he could live."

"I see..." Marcus muttered. He glanced at Thomas. "What do you think...?"

Thomas glanced at Marcus before turning his attention back to Nazca. "So, the Aura Artes were forbidden, correct? Then why is there a Pokemon attack called Aura Sphere?"

"Because it was invented 200 years after the Kingdom's downfall," Nazca said. "Since it's difficult to use this ability, Aura Sphere wasn't forbidden..."

Thomas nodded. "I see... from what I've learned, the Aura Sphere is mostly used by Legendary Pokemon such as Palkia and Dialga. Only two other Pokemon can use the Sphere...Lucario and Togekiss..."

Spydramon sighed. "And Morpheus, which breaks the rules."

"So, what are you guys gonna do now?" Labramon asked.

"Are you going to help us beat down the bugs and save the day?" Leormon asked.

Marcus glanced at his friends before sighing. "No... I guess not..."

They all looked at him in surprise. "Marcus?!"

"Just listen to me..." Marcus said. "I want to stay behind. I want to drive my fists into Morpheus for what he has done and to drive some sense into TyrantKabuterimon, but... the women and children of Maslet... and those people of Jazubuki... after listening to Jijimon and Butterflymon..." He smiled sadly. "...I guess it knock some sense into me..."

Cyndramon sighed in disappointment. "So, I guess you'll be heading to Gran Elysian, huh?"

"_I'm sorry..._" Marcus whispered.

Cyndramon smiled slightly. "No... it's okay... we understand... Alphamon's power might be enough to stop Morpheus. He should be able to withstand his mind control."

Thomas rubbed his chin. "Now that I think about it... TyrantKabuterimon is thinking on his own, even though Morpheus was able to control you and Spydramon's minds, right?"

Spydramon nodded. "That's right..."

"I figured that Morpheus' power can't control the minds of Digimon who are at the Mega-level," Butterflymon said. "Maybe the power of a Mega is too much for him?"

"And maybe..." Thomas trailed off. "Of course! That's how he's able to control the minds of Dark-types! It's not psychic..."

"There's a Aura Arte for controlling minds?" Falcomon asked. "I see... this clears things up somewhat."

Lalamon nodded. "Yeah, even though we still have many other questions."

"You should head to Kuchagi Port," Spydramon said. "As much as I hate to say this, we're scared of what Morpheus has in store..."

Cyndramon nodded. "Yes... With Alphamon and many other Mega-level Digimon to resist Morpheus' mind control, we should be able to stop him for sure."

"We can Digivolve to Mega!" Agumon cried out. "Why can't we just stay and fight?"

Marcus closed his eyes. "It's too much of a risk, Agumon... Besides, we don't know where they are. And aside from that..."

Thomas stepped forward. "We know, Marcus... we should go..."

"This is so unlike you, Marcus..." Keenan said.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah... I guess he has matured a little..."

Labramon sighed. "So much for action..."

Leormon groaned. "Yeah... and peace..."

Butterflymon bowed. "I wish you luck on your journey..."

Nazca nodded. "So do I..."

"Be careful, young ones!" Jijimon called.

Cyndramon smiled. "Take care..."

"And good luck..." Spydramon added.

Marcus nodded. "Thank you... all of you..." He grinned. "But before you go, we'd like to give you a nice present... A nice, _**ACTION-Y**_ present."

"Then again, I could be wrong..." Yoshi muttered.

"_Action-y_? You don't mean..." Thomas said, before a smile came to his face.

Marcus grinned. "Oh yeah... it's payback time!"

Keenan sighed in relief. "Oh good, he's normal again..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the end of the canyon, four large Insects stood in wait.

"This is tiring..." MetallifeKuwagamon groaned.

AtlurKabuterimon sighed. "I know, I know, but we have our orders."

"You think the humans would come through here?" Okuwamon X asked.

"It's as JigokuYanmamon said," Cannonbeemon said. "They'll come through here because it's their only way to reach Kuchagi Port!"

Okuwamon X snorted. "Fine... but I'm sure the humans won't come through here... they're not that stupid. They know we'll be waiting for them. They wouldn't risk revealing themselves!"

"**WRONG ANSWER!**"

Okuwamon X whirled around. "What-" Marcus' fist slammed into his armoured head, pushing him back. "**GAAAAAH!!!**"

"**THE HUMAN!!!**" Cannonbeemon cried.

"Marcus Damon!" AtlurKabuterimon added.

Marcus flew back and landed on a sandy hill where Keenan, Agumon and Falcomon were waiting for him. "Surprise!"

"You got him, boss!" Agumon cheered.

Keenan smiled. "All right!"

Falcomon stepped forward. "It's our turn..."

MetallifeKuwagamon stared at Marcus, Keenan and the two Digimon in astonishment. "Where are the other two?!"

"So, that's what TyrantKabuterimon once looked like before he Digivolved?" Thomas asked. MetallifeKuwagamon whirled around to see Thomas standing on another hill with Gaomon, Yoshi and Lalamon.

Gaomon nodded. "I guess so..."

"Digivolving is weird, I know..." Lalamon said.

Yoshi shrugged. "Well, at least we surprised them..."

Okuwamon X hissed. "**DESTROY THEM ALL BEFORE THEY...**"

"Make things more even?" Marcus guessed. "We know that TyrantKabuterimon is honourable, so why not follow his views and see how this fight goes?"

AtlurKabuterimon snarled. "Well..."

"Thanks!" Marcus quickly said. "All right you guys, let's do this!!!"

The four humans were engulfed in their D.N.A. Charge.

(**P-E-R-F-E-C-T****E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan held out their Digivices as their respective Digisoul covered their bodies. "**D.N.A**...." They raised their hands into the air, the Digisoul gathering in their palms. "...**FULL**..." They slammed their hands down onto their Digivices. "...**CHARGE!!!**"

They unleashed a blast of energy onto their Digimon.

"_Agumon Warp Digivolve to..._" Agumon roared as he finished changing into GeoGreymon. Then, he started to spin before a burst of energy flashed on his helmet. A metal helmet formed on GeoGreymon's head. Several leather bands and sheaths formed on the end of his tail. The training braces on his right arm snapped off, a red metal chestplate formed over his torso, and his left arm became mechanical with a huge three-barreled gun at the end. A pair of mechanical wings sprouted from his back. He spun the cartridge of his giant gun with his free hand and posed, eyes glowing. "...._**RIZEGREYMON!!!**_"

"_Gaomon Warp Digivolve to..._" Gaomon howled as he changed into Gaogamon. Then he started to spin. Gaogamon's head exploded in a burst of data, reforming with a slightly longer snout that had a scar on it and a pair of sunglasses too big for him. His boxing glove-covered claws transformed into a pair of high-tech metal gauntlets. His legs became humanoid, clad in black pants and high-tech metal boots that went up to his knees. As he stood upright, a jetpack with a pair of boosters formed on his back. Igniting, the boosters propelled him upwards, where he punched a few times and posed as a championship belt appeared and strapped itself across his chest. "..._**MACHGAOGAMON!!!**_"

"_Lalamon Warp Digivolve to..._" Lalamon twirled magically and transformed into Sunflowmon. She She started to twirl again and and then her head exploded in a burst of data and became much more humanoid and lovely, with short vine hair growing from a hat shaped like the blossom of a lily. Her eyes were big, dark, and almond-shaped. Her arms became slenderer, ending in white flower blossoms rather than hands. Her chest became more humanoid and gained a very nice feminine figure, while her hips and legs slimmed down to become more feminine as well and ending in feet like flower petals. A large flower bud grew from her back and split open, its four petals spreading out like wings. Another flower bloomed at the base of her neck, right above her breasts. She posed, radiance and pollen flowing off her form. "..._**LILAMON!!!**_"

"_Falcomon Warp Digivolve to..._" Falcomon posed dramatically as he transformed into Peckmon. He started to spin, then his head exploded in a burst of data and became a much larger bird's head covered in a big metal mask. His wings became much longer and pitch-black with long purple feathers at the ends and a pair of large golden claws on his 'elbows'. A blaze of white feathers covered his chest, with a braid of fur and some large bells dangling from it. His legs became shorter and he grew a third one right near his feathered black tail. He raised his head and screeched as his gold claws spun and generated electricity. "..._**CROWMON!!!!**_"

Marcus twirled his Digivice in his hand, grinning as he stood on RizeGreymon's shoulder. "Oh yeah! We're back in action!"

RizeGreymon nodded. "Got that right, boss!"

Cannonbeemon gasped. "Look at them! JigokuYanmamon was right! They can Digivolve beyond Champion!!!"

Thomas chuckled, standing with Yoshi as their Digimon hovered above them. "That's right... And now we'll show you our strength! MachGaogamon, don't hold back!"

MachGaogamon smirked. "Sir, yes, sir..."

"You too, Lilamon!" Yoshi said with a grin.

Lilamon giggled. "OK, Yoshi!"

Keenan laughed happily as Crowmon flapped his wings above him. "This is great, Crowmon! Now, show them who's boss!"

"You've got it, Keenan!" Crowmon yelled.

MetallifeKuwagamon stepped back a little. "They look strong..."

Okuwamon X snorted. "Don't fret, fool! We can take them!"

"You're the fool," AtlurKabuterimon hissed. "Don't you see? **WE'VE BEEN HAD!!!**"

"Fast one, aren't ya?" RizeGreymon asked with a slight chuckle.

Marcus pumped his fist into the air. "All right, you guys! **IT'S FIGHTING TIME!!! GO!!!**"

And with that, the four Data Squad Digimon charged towards the insects.

Before they charged into battle, they had heard an extraordinary story about a kingdom that fell to Valmarmon's quest for power. They've heard how GrandisKuwagamon gave his life to save the surviving Insect Digimon from SaikouDevimon and HaganeOkamimon, how TyrantKabuterimon wanted to be as honourable as MahouGarurumon and paid the price for it...

All they know is that Morpheus is after the secret sealed beneath the ruins of Granasmon's Celestial Temple. Whatever it is, TyrantKabuterimon fears it but Morpheus wants it.

Meanwhile, Valmarmon is renewing his plans of cloning the Legendary Spirits and making more Shadow Warriors, as well as creating **NEW** Spirits by combining the Spirits of Light and Darkness into the Spirits of Chaos. He also intends to create an evil version of Susanoomon.

The Data Squad has many questions, but the most important ones involve Morpheus, his power, and what secrets the fallen temple is hiding...

Confusion reigns, but the Data Squad stands strong as they face more of JigokuYanmamon's minions to the end!

Will they win? Will they uncover the secret?

The adventure continues...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, it's Ultimate VS Ultimate! The Data Squad VS The Insects! Who will win and will the Data Squad stop JigokuYanmamon from creating another ghost town? More history and information about the Aura Artes are revealed, as well as a confusing secret about Morpheus! What will happen? Find out next time!**

**That's that for another chapter! It's gonna be even more intense! Oh, and Valmarmon will be returning in chapter 6! Why? You shall soon see...**

**Also, confusion reigns as no one knows if **_**Power Rangers RPM**_** is the last season of Power Rangers! Two weeks after reports saying that Power Rangers is ending, Bandai America has released a statement saying that there ****WILL**** be a new Power Rangers season for 2010, based on the current Sentai series... **_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**_**! I don't know whom to believe, so we've just got to wait until we hear more news!**

**I wanna thank Ri2 for his help with the evolution sequence of the Data Squad's Perfect Evolution as well as being the best beta-reader for my stories. And Belletiger for creating her Articuno Aura Empress, Yukihimi! There's a hidden story behind the history of the Aura Kingdom, and it doesn't look good!**

**Nothing else to do...**

**OK!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	5. Price of History! Ultimate VS Ultimate!

**Chapter **_**FIVE**_**!!!**

**With action at the start!**

**And more Aura Kingdom history **_**REVEALED**_**!!!**

**A cliffhanger!!! **_**ONCE AGAIN**_**!!!**

**And more Marcus and Agumon friendship! You know, wrestling, hitting on the head, etc...**

_**LET'S BEGIN!!!**_

000000000000000000000000000

The location was the end of a canyon on the Ro Island, a part of the Rogamine region of Chuuten Elysia.

The time was nearly nightfall.

The Data Squad had spent most of their day travelling through the desert from Maslet Town to Kuchagi Port.

However, on their way through the canyon, they were ambushed by JigokuYanmamon and four Ultimate-level Insect Digimon!

With the help of a female Xatu sage, Nazca, they were able to escape with their lives and meet the Rogamine Resistance Fighters and their leaders, Spydramon and Cyndramon. They even met a member of TyrantKabuterimon's insect clan, Butterflymon, who was acting as a double agent on Spydramon's behalf.

Marcus, Agumon, Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Keenan and Falcomon had learned the origins of TyrantKabuterimon came to be, how he feared what was sealed in Granasmon's temple, how he had easily been defeated by Morpheus, how Morpheus himself was using forbidden Aura Artes to defeat a Mega Digimon and also learned the history of the doomed Aura Kingdom from Jijimon.

With all this information, the Data Squad decided that too many lives were at risk and that Alphamon and the rest of Gran Elysian needed to know about the situation in Rogamine.

However, they decided to get some payback first, and what better way to teach the four insects a lesson they'll never forget than with a good ol' brawl?

With one punch, Marcus powered up his DNA Charge.

The stage was set...

AtlurKabuterimon...

Cannonbeemon...

MetallifeKuwagamon...

And Okuwamon X.

Prepare yourselves because...

"**IT'S FIGHTING TIME!!!**" Marcus yelled.

(**P-E-R-F-E-C-T **

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

Marcus held out his Digivice as the orange Digisoul covered his body. "**D.N.A.**..." He raised his hand into the air, the Digisoul gathering in his palm. "...**FULL**..." He slammed his hand onto his Digivice. "...**CHARGE!!!**"

A blast of energy was unleashed at Agumon.

"_Agumon Warp Digivolve to..._" Agumon roared as he finished changing into GeoGreymon. Then, he started to spin before a burst of energy flashed on his helmet. A metal helmet formed on GeoGreymon's head. Several leather bands and sheaths formed on the end of his tail. The training braces on his right arm snapped off, a red metal chestplate formed over his torso, and his left arm became mechanical with a huge three-barreled gun at the end. A pair of mechanical wings sprouted from his back. He spun the cartridge of his giant gun with his free hand and posed, eyes glowing. "...._**RIZEGREYMON!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _RizeGreymon_

**LEVEL**: _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Trident Revolver, Rising Destroyer, Solid Strike, Crack Bullet_

_GeoGreymon's Ultimate form, who has mechanized more than half of his body. He flies across the sky and defeats the enemy despite his lumbering big body. It is said that the offensive abilities produced when he fires the huge revolver on his left arm is akin to a nuclear warhead. In addition, the barrel is made from Chrome-Digizoid so that it can produce powers itself. He is said to be similiar to MetalGreymon in terms of sheer power and speed._

00000000000000000000000

(**P-E-R-F-E-C-T **

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

Thomas held out his Digivice as the blue Digisoul covered his body. "**D.N.A.**..." He raised his hand into the air, the Digisoul gathering in his palm. "...**FULL**..." He slammed his hand onto his Digivice. "...**CHARGE!!!**"

A blast of energy was unleashed at Gaomon.

"_Gaomon Warp Digivolve to..._" Gaomon howled as he changed into Gaogamon. Then he started to spin. Gaogamon's head exploded in a burst of data, reforming with a slightly longer snout that had a scar on it and a pair of sunglasses too big for him. His boxing glove-covered claws transformed into a pair of high-tech metal gauntlets. His legs became humanoid, clad in black pants and high-tech metal boots that went up to his knees. As he stood upright, a jetpack with a pair of boosters formed on his back. Igniting, the boosters propelled him upwards, where he punched a few times and posed as a championship belt appeared and strapped itself across his chest. "..._**MACHGAOGAMON!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _MachGaogamon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE: **_Data_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Howling Cannon, Winning Knuckle, Gaoga Tornade_

_Gaogamon's Ultimate form, who is said to be similiar to WereGarurumon through anthromorphic evolution. He specializes in speedy "hit-and-run" attacks and is equipped with two jet-boosters on his back which enable him both to fly and to gain incredible speed while attacking._

000000000000000000000000

(**P-E-R-F-E-C-T **

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

Yoshino held out her Digivice as the pink Digisoul covered her body. "**D.N.A.**..." She raised her hand into the air, the Digisoul gathering in her palm. "...**FULL**..." She slammed her hand onto her Digivice. "...**CHARGE!!!**"

A blast of energy was unleashed at Lalamon.

"_Lalamon Warp Digivolve to..._" Lalamon twirled magically and transformed into Sunflowmon. She started to twirl again and then her head exploded in a burst of data and became much more humanoid and lovely, with short vine hair growing from a hat shaped like the blossom of a lily. Her eyes were big, dark, and almond-shaped. Her arms became slenderer, ending in white flower blossoms rather than hands. Her chest became more humanoid and gained a very nice feminine figure, while her hips and legs slimmed down to become more feminine as well and ending in feet like flower petals. A large flower bud grew from her back and split open, its four petals spreading out like wings. Another flower bloomed at the base of her neck, right above her breasts. She posed, radiance and pollen flowing off her form. "..._**LILAMON!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Lilamon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Fairy Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Lila Shower, Beauty Slap, Marvel Shot, Un Deux Pollen, Lilac Dagger_

_Sunflowmon's Ultimate form, whose overall appearance is that of an elegant humanoid. She shares many traits similar to that of a plant or flower, giving her a distinctly feminine demeanour. All people love her. She is pure and innocent, but despite her beautiful appearance, it is said that she governs life and death. Her leaves are poisonous, and she strangles her enemies to death._

000000000000000000000000

(**P-E-R-F-E-C-T **

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

Keenan held out his Digivice as the purple Digisoul covered his body. "**D.N.A.**..." He raised his hand into the air, the Digisoul gathering in his palm. "...**FULL**..." He slammed his hand onto his Digivice. "...**CHARGE!!!**"

A blast of energy was unleashed at Falcomon.

"_Falcomon Warp Digivolve to..._" Falcomon posed dramatically as he transformed into Peckmon. He started to spin, then his head exploded in a burst of data and became a much larger bird's head covered in a big metal mask. His wings became much longer and pitch-black with long purple feathers at the ends and a pair of large golden claws on his 'elbows'. A blaze of white feathers covered his chest, with a braid of fur and some large bells dangling from it. His legs became shorter and he grew a third one right near his feathered black tail. He raised his head and screeched as his gold claws spun and generated electricity. "..._**CROWMON!!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME**: _Crowmon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Bewitching Bird Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Savage Emperor, Black Feather _

_Peckmon's Ultimate form, whose jet-black body makes him an awesome sight to behold. Many are informed that this Digimon is chosen as the guardian to a city called "__**El Dorado**__" somewhere in the Eastern parts of the Digital World, and will lead anyone to it. The Eastern parts of the Digital World are still mysterious; all that is known about "__**El Dorado**__" is that several sacred barriers protect it. The weapons on his wings are called __Dokkosho__._

000000000000000000000000

Marcus twirled his Digivice in his hand, grinning as he stood on RizeGreymon's shoulder. "Oh yeah! We're back in action!"

RizeGreymon nodded. "Got that right, boss!"

Cannonbeemon gasped. "Look at them! JigokuYanmamon was right! They can Digivolve beyond Champion!!!"

Thomas chuckled, standing with Yoshi as their Digimon hovered above them. "That's right... And now we'll show you our strength! MachGaogamon, don't hold back!"

MachGaogamon smirked. "Sir, yes, sir..."

"You too, Lilamon!" Yoshi said with a grin.

Lilamon giggled. "OK, Yoshi!"

Keenan laughed happily as Crowmon flapped his wings above him. "This is great, Crowmon! Now, show them whose boss!"

"You've got it, Keenan!" Crowmon yelled.

MetallifeKuwagamon stepped back a little. "They look strong..."

Okuwamon X snorted. "Don't fret, fool! We can take them!"

"You're the fool," AtlurKabuterimon hissed. "Don't you see? **WE'VE BEEN HAD!!!**"

"Fast one, aren't ya?" RizeGreymon asked with a slight chuckle.

Marcus pumped his fist into the air. "All right, you guys! **IT'S FIGHTING TIME!!! GO!!!**"

And with that, the four Data Squad Digimon charged towards the insects.

Okuwamon X hissed. "**ATTACK!!!**" He lunged at RizeGreymon...

"I'll take out the weakest looking Ultimate!" MetallifeKuwagamon yelled, running towards Lilamon.

Lilamon frowned. "He thinks I'm weak?!"

"You'll show him the error of his ways soon enough!" MachGaogamon said with a smirk. He turned his attention to Cannonbeemon. "Think you can shoot me down with those big guns, or are you just compensating for something?

Cannonbeemon hissed. "Yes! I'll show you what I can do!"

AtlurKabuterimon glanced around. "Wait! That means I'm left with..."

"**ME!**" Crowmon yelled, flying towards AtlurKabuterimon with his three talons out.

AtlurKabuterimon gasped and ducked as Crowmon flew over him. "I'm at a disadvantage! I can't fly, unlike my counterpart, MegaKabuterimon!"

"You possess greater melee power, fool!" Cannonbeemon yelled. "Strike when he's closer to you!"

AtlurKabuterimon snorted. "Fine..."

Cannonbeemon turned his attention to MachoGaogamon. "Witness my power!!!" He opened a slot in his back-mounted battery and fired a laser. "**NITRO STRINGER!!!**"

MachGaogamon jetted to one side, dodging the beam. "Your aim could use some work!" He started flying around Cannonbeemon in a spiral pattern.

"Wha..What are you doing?!" Cannonbeemon yelled in confusion, firing several missiles, all of which missed due to MachGaogamon's speed.

"Allow me to show you **MY** power!" MachGaogamon yelled as he created a tornado from his circular flight, buffeting Cannonbeemon in its centre as he rapidly punched the insect from all angles. "**GAOGA TORNADE!!!**"

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**" Cannonbeemon was hurled out of the tornado and crashed on a dune, his armour dented on all places.

MachGaogamon landed nearby, a smirk on his face. "Never underestimate us..."

MetallifeKuwagamon glared at Lilamon before launching one of his horns like a boomerang towards her. "**EMIT BLADE!!!**"

Lilamon held one of her arms out, a blade appearing from its end which she trusted at the horn. "**LILAC DAGGER!!!**"

The two attacks clashed and sparks flew as Lilamon and the horn recoiled.

Snarling, MetallifeKuwagamon waited until his horn returned to him before blasting forward at Lilamon. "**COME HERE!!!**"

"**BEAUTY SLAP!!!**" Lilamon yelled, waving her arms rapidly to create strong gales.

The wind waves crashed into MetallifeKuwagamon, smacking him like '_slaps_'. He yelled in pain as he flew back. "**AAAAH!!!**"

Lilamon started to dance, unleashing wonderful-smelling pollen at MetallifeKuwagamon. "**UN DEUX POLLEN!!!**"

MetallifeKuwagamon leapt out of the way of the pollen. "No way I'm going to get that stuff on me! What if it's poisonous?!"

Lilamon smirked. "You sure know how to win a girl's heart..."

"I'm no gentlemon!" MetallifeKuwagamon yelled, firing another one of his horns at Lilamon. "**EMIT BLADE!!!**"

Lilamon waved her arms to unleash strong gales again. "**BEAUTY SLAP!!!**"

MetallifeKuwagamon gasped as his horn was slapped back by the waves, hitting him in the face. "**YARGH!!**"

"You're right," Lilamon giggled. "You're no gentlemon..."

AtlurKabuterimon yelled in fury as Crowmon swooped by him once again. "Ragh! Get down here now, you chicken!"

"Chicken?" Crowmon asked sarcastically. "You sure you know what kind of bird I am? The clue is in my name!" _Still, I could use my Black Feather on him... With it, I can cover my surroundings for three kilometres in the dark of night using the black light emitted from my wings, but... what if it also helps the other Insects to defeat my friends? There are insects that can roam in the dark, so I don't think my Black Feather can help me... At least while I'm up here, he can't hit me..._

"If you won't come down, then I'll make you!" AtlurKabuterimon yelled, firing an electrical blast from his horn. "**HORN BUSTER!!!**"

Crowmon moved aside as the attack soared past him. "Whoa! That was close! OK... You want a head-on-head battle, you got it!" He flew down towards AtlurKabtuerimon.

AtlurKabuterimon lowered his head and charged forward, intending to impale the bird Digimon with his horn.

They dashed by each other, horn and claw connecting for only an instant. Then AtlurKabuterimon and Crowmon kept speeding by, the beetle skidding to a stop while Crowmon backpedaled his wings to keep from hitting the ground. The insect chuckled as he turned around to see Crowmon steadying himself. "Heheheheh..."

"Whoa! What an impact!" Crowmon yelled, shaking his head.

AtlurKabuterimon chuckled. "My horn is indestructable! No one can destroy it!" He charged towards Crowmon again. "**NO ONE!!!**"

(**Crack!**)

"What?!" AtlurKabuterimon gasped as a crack formed on his horn.

Crowmon smirked. "I guess my Dokkosho is stronger than your horn..." He rose into the air, smashing his right claw into the bug's broken horn again. It snapped off.

"**NO!!!**" AtlurKabuterimon yelled in horror as his horn fell to the sand. "He...He destroyed my horn!!!"

Crowmon chuckled as he flew back up into the sky. "So much for your melee attacks!"

Okuwamon X roared in anger as he and RizeGreymon grappled with each other. "I won't let you win! We'll destroy you! You're nothing more than pests for us to squash!"

"You have no idea how ironic that sounds coming from you!" RizeGreymon yelled, carefully aiming his revolver at one of Okuwamon X's six pincers. "**CRACK BULLET!!!**"

Before Okuwamon X could react, RizeGreymon fired a barrier-piercing bullet from his gun. The bullet smashed into Okuwamon X's pincer and broke it off.

"**MY CLAW!!**" Okuwamon X yelled, stumbling back and giving RizeGreymon some space. "My precious claw!!! **YOU'LL PAY!!!**" He leapt into the air, flying high before unleashing a burst of destructive energy from his many scissor arms. "**DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!!!**"

RizeGreymon quickly raised his revolver and fired three shots. "**TRIDENT REVOLVER!!!**"

The first bullet collided with the energy waves, causing a huge explosion. The smoke cloud provided good cover for the other two bullets, which flew up from out of nowhere and crashed into Okuwamon X's chest before he could move away, causing a massive explosion. "**GAAAAH!!!! **_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__ooooooooooo_........"

RizeGreymon watched as Okuwamon X fell from the sky and crashed into the nearby dunes, causing a cloud of sand to blow up. When it had cleared away, Okuwamon X was gone...

"Heh!" RizeGreymon chuckled, patting his revolver. "Too easy!"

Cannonbeemon was soon backing in the sky, glaring at MachGaogamon. "Your power... You're strong... And yet you fight for the humans?"

MachGaogamon nodded. "Yes, those who treat life with respect like my partner, Thomas. You, on the other hand, are fighting for the wrong side..."

"I'm fighting what is right! For my grand leader, TyrantKabuterimon!" Cannonbeemon screamed as he fired rockets from his battery. "**SKY ROCKET MUGEN!!!**"

MachGaogamon took a deep breath before roaring loudly, unleashing supersonic waves. "**HOWLING CANNON!!!**"

The waves struck the rockets, causing them to blow up. When all the missiles were destroyed, the remaining waves slammed into Cannonbeemon and pushed him back. "Yeow! How can I be losing?! I'm fighting for my grand leader!"

MachGaogamon glared at Cannonbeemon. "You fail to realise that you're fighting for your leader who is working for the wrong cause! Allow me to show you what I believe in!!!" The twin rockets on his back fired up and he shot towards Cannonbeemon, thrusting his fist into Cannonbeemon's back-mounted battery. "**WINNING KNUCKLE!!!**"

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Cannonbeemon's battery started to explode as MachGaogamon flew back, the Cyborg Insect Digimon watching his foe flew out of the way. "_I...lost... Was it... wrong... to believe in... my....grand leader....? Was your belief...stronger than...mine...?_"

"Yes," MachGaogamon simply replied.

"_I... see..._" Cannonbeemon whispered before his battery pack exploded violently, blasting him into data. His Digiegg was left behind and landed in the soft sand below.

MachGaogamon closed his eyes. "You understood in the end... you understood that you were fighting for the wrong side... too bad you figured it out too late."

MetallifeKuwagamon and Lilamon glared at each other.

"You little..." MetallifeKuwagamon hissed. "How can something so beautiful and frail be so strong!?"

Lilamon grinned. "You're such a typical chauvinist bug. As long as Yoshino believes in me, my strength is fueled by pure love and can never be beaten!"

"How pathetic..." MetallifeKuwagamon hissed before firing ten lasers from his fingers. "**HOMING LAZER!!!**"

"Let me show you who's really pathetic!!!" Lilamon cried, firing multiple pink energy beams from her leaf-like fingers. "**LILA SHOWER!!!**"

The attacks collided and exploded. MetallifeKuwagamon quickly fired off one of his horns. "**EMIT BLADE!!!**"

However, Lilamon was even faster, raising her arms like cannons and shooting rapid-fire energy balls. "**MARVEL SHOT!!!**"

Two of the energy balls hit the horn and exploded. MetallifeKuwagamon gasped in horror as the other energy balls flew towards him. "No... is love really that strong? No... no... **NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**"

The attacks struck him and caused a massive explosion. MetallifeKuwagamon cried in pain before bursting into data and leaving a Digiegg behind...

Lilamon smiled. "Love may be cliche and soppy, but that doesn't make it true."

"Chickenmon!!!" AtlurKabuterimon yelled in fury, forming an energy ball in his hands. "**LET'S END THIS NOW!!!**"

"Agreed!" Crowmon yelled as he started to channel power into his Dokkosho. "When this is over, you'll remember my name, Crowmon!"

"We shall see..." AtlurKabuterimon hissed before throwing the orb at Crowmon. "**MEGA BUSTER!!!**"

Crowmon quickly channelled the energy from his Dokkosho to his third leg and fired an intense energy beam. "**SAVAGE EMPEROR!!!**"

Much to AtlurKabuterimon's horror, Crowmon's attack went through his Mega Buster easily. "I... lost... Forgive me, TyrantKabuterimon-sama... Forgi-"

The attack tore through his chest and out his back. AtlurKabuterimon screamed in silent agony before exploding into data...

Crowmon groaned as he landed on the ground, watching AtlurKabuterimon's Digiegg fall to the soft sand nearby. "Just great... now he'll never call me Crowmon..."

"They did it!" Yoshi cheered.

"We showed them!" Keenan added. "Now we can continue to the port and set sail through the skies!"

Thomas frowned. "But why do I get the feeling it's not over yet...?"

Yoshi and Keenan looked at Thomas in confusion.

Marcus walked up to RizeGreymon, a wide grin on his face. "Good work, pal! You showed him!"

RizeGreymon nodded. "Thanks, boss!"

MachGaogamon landed at the area where Okuwamon X had fallen. He frowned. "Something doesn't look right..."

"What's wrong?" Lilamon asked, flying over.

"There's no Digiegg..." MachGaogamon muttered.

"No Digiegg?" Lilamon repeated. "Then Okuwamon X is still alive?"

"Yes, and he escaped-" MachGaogamon's eyes widened. "Marcus! RizeGreymon! **WATCH OUT!!!**"

Marcus blinked. "Huh?"

RizeGreymon frowned. "What's up with-" The sand beneath him exploded, knocking him over. "...yoooooooou??!"

Marcus fell onto his rear, looking up to see Okuwamon X bursting from the ground. "No way! He survived?!"

"What just happened?!" Lilamon asked.

MachGaogamon growled. "It's Okuwamon's speciality... to dig underground and amush his prey!"

Okuwamon X quickly charged at RizeGreymon and grabbed him. He looked damaged, but was still raring for a fight. "You destroyed one of my claws, so you're going to pay the ultimate price! **DIE, DRAGON!!!**" Two of his pincers closed around RizeGreymon's waist. "**SCISSOR ARMS**..." Two more closed around RizeGreymon's chest. "...**OMEGA**...." The last claw edged towards RizeGreymon's neck. "...**CUBED!!!**"

RizeGreymon, however, slammed his revolver into the side of Okuwamon X's head. "**SOLID STRIKE!!!**"

Okuwamon X released RizeGreymon and stumbled back, his armour cracking where RizeGreymon had hit him. "**ACK!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!!!**"

"I'm surprised you survived my Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon called out. "I remember Okuwamon falling to my Trident Revolver before! It took three shots to the head and went down, so what's the deal with you?"

Okuwamon X snarled. "I'm stronger than some pathetic normal Okuwamon! I'm upgraded, remember?!"

RizeGreymon nodded, rubbing his revolver. "I do... but I'm not finished yet..."

"Hold on, RizeGreymon!" Marcus said, stepping forward. "Okuwamon, if you know what's good for you you'll give up now!"

Okuwamon X roared in fury. "What?! I'll never giv-"

"Just look around, pal!" Marcus yelled. "You're the only one left! Four Ultimates against one!"

Okuwamon X hissed. "I'd rather die than give up! I'll fight to the end for my glorious leader, Morpheus!"

Lilamon gasped. "Morpheus?! You see him a better leader than TyrantKabuterimon?!"

"Yes!" Okuwamon X yelled. "He gave me power! The Insect tribe is stronger than ever thanks to him! He made our lives **BETTER!!!** TyrantKabuterimon was a weak fool! And those who are weak should **DIE!!!**"

Marcus clenched his fists. "Weak?! What about GrandisKuwagamon?! He gave his life to save your sorry butts! TyrantKabuterimon is honouring his fallen leader! Why don't you see that?!"

"This is the way of life," Okuwamon X hissed. "Those who are weak and feeble should perish... just like those weak-willed, lifeless Silesians!!! Give up on them! They're not worth your precious time!!!"

"**NEVER!!!**" Marcus screamed. "We'll never do that! Especially considering what you guys are planning to do!"

Okuwamon X glared at Marcus, then abruptly started to laugh. "Ahahaha...ahahahaha...**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

RizeGreymon snarled. "What's so funny?!"

"You vow to protect the innocent?!" Okuwamon X asked mockingly. "Then, you're complete failures!"

MachGaogamon narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Okuwamon X chuckled. "The people of Kuchagi are just like those of Jazubuki... they're weak and will be unable to stand against the mind-blowing attacks of the Insectoid Brothers!"

RizeGreymon held his revolver out. "What are you talking about?!"

Marcus' eyes widened. "Kuchagi... is like... Jazubuki...? No! You don't mean..."

"**YES!!!**" Okuwamon X laughed. "**YOU'RE TRAPPED!!! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO GO!!! MORPHEUS WILL COME!!! AND HE'LL DESTROY YOU!!!**"

Lilamon gasped in horror. "So, while we're here, fighting them..."

"...JigokuYanmamon and the others are at Kuchagi Port... hypnotizing and kidnapping the Pokemon just like they did at Jazubuki!" MachGaogamon finished.

Crowmon was flying above them, carrying Keenan, Yoshi and Thomas. "There they are... I wonder if we missed something..."

Keenan frowned. "Looks like it... RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon and Lilamon have surrounded him..."

"So, why haven't they finished Okuwamon off yet?" Yoshi asked.

"My best guess," Thomas said. "Is that they're trying to be careful... that Okuwamon has been upgraded by this X-Antibody that JigokuYanmamon mentioned before..."

Crowmon nodded. "Agreed... Still, I wonder what they're shouting abou-"

Without any warning, Marcus turned and started to run.

"Marcus is running **AWAY**?!" Yoshi gasped.

"What **WERE** they talking about?!" Keenan wondered.

Thomas frowned. "A bigger question is where is Marcus running **TO**?"

Marcus was running in the direction of Kuchagi Port, gritting his teeth_. I gotta get to that city and see if we can save any of those Pokemon! No way am I gonna have another empty town on my conscience!_

"Marcus!!!" Lilamon cried. "**LOOK OUT!!!**"

Marcus turned his head to see Okuwamon X flying towards him. "**DAMN YOU, YOU COWARD!!!**"

"Coward?! You're the one hopelessly running to help those stupid Silesians!" Okuwamon X laughed. "Now, prepare to die!!!"

Marcus roared in rage. "_**RIIIIIIIZEGREEEEEEEEEYMOOOOOOOOOOON!!!**_"

RizeGreymon shook with rage as ports opened on his wings and chest and began charging with energy. He roared and unleashed a massive barrage of energy beams at Okuwamon X. "**RISING DESTROYER!!!!!!**"

Okuwamon X whirled around and gasped as he saw his doom shooting towards him. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

The twelve beams pierced his chest, causing Okuwamon X to scream and convulse in pain.

"That'll teach you to treat those who are weaker than you like garbage!" Marcus hissed.

"_**LONG... LIVE... LORD... MOOORPHEEEEEEEUS!!!!**_" Okuwamon X screamed before bursting into data, his Digiegg landing on the soft sand.

RizeGreymon panted. "That... was close..."

Lilamon flew over. "Got that right... Nice job!"

MachGaogamon nodded before looking up. "Sir!"

Marcus turned around to see Crowmon climbed off. "Marcus! Are you okay?!"

Marcus sighed. "I'm fine."

"What happened?!" Yoshi asked, jumping off of Crowmon. "You were running away from a fight! That's so unlike you..."

"We have problems, Yoshi!" Lilamon yelled.

Yoshi blinked. "Problems...?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah! If we don't hurry, we're not gonna be able to tell Alphamon what's going on!"

Thomas frowned. "Why? What's stopping us from-"

"If we don't hurry up, sir, then Kuchagi is going to end up just like Jazubuki!" MachGaogamon said.

Keenan gasped, still on Crowmon's back. "You mean... the Insects are capturing the people there?!"

MachGaogamon nodded. "That might be why JigokuYanmamon isn't here! He must have gone ahead to see if the kidnapping was still in progress!"

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering why JigokuYanmamon wasn't here," Yoshi muttered. "But why are they capturing the Silesians of Kuchagi? I mean, we weren't planning on telling them, are we?"

Marcus clenched his fists. "Don't you get it?! To Morpheus' point of view, we're too big a threat to him to let us get away! We saw JigokuYanmamon and his flunkies trying to capture Cadee and Kiri! We saw those Pokemon standing in the square, hypnotized!"

Crowmon spoke up. "Actually, only you and Thomas saw them... we took the back entrance..."

"He didn't mention us!" RizeGreymon snapped, standing with MachGaogamon.

MachGaogamon rolled his eyes. "Just let it go..."

Lilamon hovered over. "And because we defeated four more of his Insects, he knows that we can Digivolve beyond Champion!"

Thomas rubbed his chin. "Still, there might be a chance that we can save some of the people... The reason they were able to capture the people of Jazubuki was because of Cadee and Kiri. They rang the town bell to bring the people out to ask for their help. What they didn't know was that they were helping JigokuYanmamon prepare his mind control for them.

"Because they didn't expect those creeps to have any?" Crowmon asked.

Thomas nodded. "Correct! And with them in a trance, it was easy to kidnap the population of Jazubuki without any resistance. In Kuchagi, they should still be scattered, so..."

"One problem with that idea, Nerdstein!" Marcus snapped. "What if they started the process before we were ambushed! Considering that we spent a lot of time listening to Butterflymon and Jijimon before coming up here, they must have had more than enough time to kidnap some townspeople."

Keenan frowned. "I agree with Marcus. And the longer we talk, then..."

Yoshi waved her arms. "OK! OK! Lilamon!"

Lilamon nodded and picked Yoshi up. "OK!"

Marcus climbed up on RizeGreymon's shoulder. "Get ready!"

RizeGreymon nodded. "Right, boss!"

Thomas climbed into MachGaogamon's hands. "You're right... talking here isn't going to solve anything. Let's head to Kuchagi right away!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" MachGaogamon said, his rockets firing up.

"Let's go!" Keenan cried.

"Right, Keenan!" Crowmon yelled back.

The four Ultimate-level Digimon flew through the skies towards Kuchagi Port.

However, they didn't notice a Fanbeemon that had been hiding behind a huge rock pop out and fly away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mission complete!" JigokuYanmamon laughed as he stood on a boulder nearly 10 miles away from Kuchagi Port as ZantKabuterimon, YamiKuwagamon and their small Insect army arrived. "I take it everyone has been captured?"

YamiKuwagamon panted. "Very... much... so...."

"It was a rush," ZantKabuterimon said. "The people were running around, panicking and going crazy. Some tried to fight back."

JigokuYanmamon waved his hands. "Forget it. Spare me the details..."

ZantKabuterimon sighed. "I think we should comb the town and see if we missed anyone..."

JigokuYanmamon glared at them. "You'd better not have! One single Pokemon escaping means the end of our plans! What if one of them is a sailor?! Those humans could leave port!"

YamiKuwagamon flinched. "Like we said... it was a rush..."

"Don't worry, brother," ZantKabuterimon said. "First thing we did was capture all the captains and sailors that were relaxing in the Sailor Lounge and the office. Even if we left a single Pokemon behind, there's no way he's a sailor! Or she, I guess."

JigokuYanmamon frowned. "Still, you better head back with a couple of strong Insects to make sure and..."

"Sir, sir!" Someone cried. JigokuYanmamon turned around to see a Fanbeemon flying towards him. "Sir, the humans and their Digimon! They've escaped!"

JigokuYanmamon sighed. "I know they escaped... that's why-"

"No, sir! You don't understand!" Fanbeemon cried. "They escaped after defeating AtlurKabuterimon and the others!"

JigokuYanmamon and the others stared at Fanbeemon in shock. YamiKuwagamon gulped. "They were able to reach Ultimate, then?"

Fanbeemon nodded. "RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, Lilamon and Crowmon! Only Okuwamon X lasted for more than a few minutes, but he revealed what you were planning to do in Kuchagi! The humans and their Digimon are heading there right now!"

"Guess we can forget about seeing if we left anyone behind in town..." YamiKuwagamon laughed weakly.

JigokuYanmamon shook his fists in rage. "We were this close... **THIS CLOSE**! I swear, if I ever find out who used that Teleport to save them, I'll hypnotize them and drive my fist through their chest!"

YamiKuwagamon shuddered. "We can't do anything now... they must have reached the town by now! Their Digimon are probably faster in their Ultimate form!"

JigokuYanmamon sighed. "I guess we'll have to take that risk..."

"Risk?" ZantKabuterimon repeated in confusion.

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Yes... you and YamiKuwagamon are going to head back with a few Insects, sneak in at night, and kill them while they sleep!"

"And what are the chances that we won't get caught?" YamiKuwagamon asked, gulping. "7? 9? 0?"

ZantKabuterimon shook his head. "Forget it... OK, when you think it's the perfect time to-"

"**JIGOKUYANMAMON!!!**" Someone else yelled. They turned around to see a SandYanmamon flying over to them. "When you're ready, please report back to base!"

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "OK! Code please?"

SandYanmamon nodded. "_Fourth day, second time, release_!"

JigokuYanmamon grinned. "Excellent! OK, I shall head back!" He turned to his two brothers. "Try midnight! Is that clear?"

YamiKuwagamon and ZantKabuterimon nodded.

"Good," JigokuYanmamon said. "Flymon, Yanmamon, Mothmon! You stay with ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon! The rest of you, come with me!"

The two brothers watched as JigokuYanmamon left with SandYanmamon and Fanbeemon. ZantKabuterimon sighed. "OK... let's find somewhere near town to hide until

midnight. This is going to be tough. We have no idea where they could stay..."

"I wouldn't worry about it," YamiKuwagamon said. "There's only one inn in Kuchagi Port."

ZantKabuterimon sighed in relief. "That's good... I tho-" He stared at his younger brother in shock. "**ONE?!**"

YamiKuwagamon nodded. "Yeah, one..."

"**ONE** inn?!" ZantKabuterimon repeated. "Just one?!"

"Of course," YamiKuwagamon said. "It's the rules!"

"What rules?! That's poor business!" ZantKabuterimon snapped.

YamiKuwagamon shook his head. "No, no... Having one resting area in each town. That's the law of all RPGs, just like there only being one of every kind of store! Unless there's just one store that sells everything."

"Just because this world is based on an RPG doesn't mean it has to follow RPG rules!" ZantKabuterimon snapped. "Next thing you know, we'll be doing turn-based battles!"

"Or we could fight using a children's card game," YamiKuwagamon suggested. "Like most of the other characters in this series."

"That's not the point!" ZantKabuterimon snapped. "I'm expecting the next battle to have up to four characters against us in battle next time!"

""Eight," said YamiKuwagamon.

"What?" asked the confused ZantKabuterimon.

"Eight. Four humans and four Digimon," said YamiKuwagamon.

"Only four of them are fighting!" ZantKabuterimon yelled.

"What about that one human? With the fist thing?" YamiKuwagamon asked. "And I think one of the others has a boomerang, so...six?"

ZantKabuterimon snapped and started strangling his idiot brother.

Flymon sweatdropped. "Should we stop them and tell them they're breaking the fourth wall?"

"Why? They haven't mentioned RPGs like _Grandia_, the _Tales _series, _Skies of Arcadia_, _Golden Sun_, or _Final Fantasy_ yet," Yanmamon said.

Flymon sweatdropped again. "You just did. So...shouldn't we..."

"What fourth wall?" Mothmon asked. "Most of the fourth walls have already been knocked down by SkullSatamon while BlackGuilmon was ramming his head against them!"

Flymon sighed. "Very true... very true..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Boss, look!" RizeGreymon yelled.

"We made it!" Marcus yelled.

Kuchagi Port...

A large town made of ramshackle buildings set at the edge of the island, with a large '_harbor_' full of what looked like sailing vessels except that all of them were floating in thin air. A spit of land extended out from the far end of town, atop which was a lighthouse that, oddly enough, was turned off at the moment.

Beyond the town they could see the cloudy 'ocean' that all the lands of Chuuten floated on. Clouds extended in every direction, as far as the eye could see, and there were dozens of rocks of all shapes and sizes floating in space. Off in the distance they could see other, much larger landmasses that they assumed to be the other islands of the Rogamine archipelago.

And although the sight was breathtaking, the Data Squad was worried. Everything was quiet. Not a single light was on and smoke wasn't rising from any of the town's many chimneys.

"We're..." Yoshi whispered.

"Too late...?" Lilamon finished.

"No..." Keenan whispered. "Not again..."

Crowmon frowned. "Those people..."

MachGaogamon glanced around. "The town... why hasn't it been damaged?"

Thomas rubbed his chin. "I guess it was an order from TyrantKabuterimon... to spare their homes..."

"What an odd order..." RizeGreymon muttered.

"We shouldn't complain," Marcus said. "OK, let's go down there!"

Moments later, the Data Squad were standing outside an inn... their Digimon back in their Rookie forms.

"OK, here's the plan," Thomas said. "Yoshi and I will check out the inn. You and Keenan will look around the town before investigating the _Kuchagi Travel Port_. See if you can find Rai-Fan's friend."

Marcus nodded. "Right. I think he's called... Kazaka?"

Thomas nodded as he brought out his computer and showed Marcus an image of a Pokemon. "Yes, a Staraptor. This is what a normal Staraptor looks like. See if you can find the anthromorphic version of it. Meet us back here in an hour."

Marcus nodded. "OK, Nerdstein! Let's go, Keenan!"

Keenan smiled. "Right, Marcus!"

The two humans ran down the street while Thomas opened the door.

"It's unlocked?" Gaomon asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yes... the owners didn't have time to lock it..."

"So, what are we doing?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas glanced at Yoshi. "Getting food, water and shelter."

Yoshi blinked. "Huh?!"

"It's getting late and we need a good night's rest," Thomas said, switching on the light inside the inn. "Our Digimon need plenty after walking through the desert, getting ambushed and fighting those Insects before coming here..."

"So we should rest in here," Lalamon said. "That's what inns are for, after all."

"Because we defeated AtlurKabuterimon and the others, JigokuYanmamon knows we're on our way here," Gaomon argued. "He might be desperate enough to send his minions to attack us tonight."

Thomas frowned, acknowledging the point. "Good point...by staying in this inn for tonight, we're sleeping ducks."

"Where should we be sleeping, then?" Yoshi asked. "In the desert?"

Thomas shook his head. "No... I'll think of some other place for us to rest for the night. For now, we'd better get the essentials."

Yoshi nodded. "Got it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marcus, Keenan, Agumon and Falcomon walked down the empty street, glancing around.

"Damn them... damn them all!" Marcus snapped; growing angrier at every empty house and storefront they passed.

Agumon groaned. "Another ghost town..."

Falcomon sighed. "Maybe we should have just snuck past those Insects instead of fighting them..."

"We didn't know," Keenan said quietly. "We had no idea..."

Marcus stopped as he ssaw they building they were looking for, the _Kuchagi Travel Port_. "Let's go in there, you guys."

Keenan nodded. "OK... You've got the letter from Rai-Fan?"

Marcus brought out an envelope from his pocket. "Here it is..."

"I can't believe Thomas trusted you to hold onto something as important as that!" Falcomon said.

Agumon grinned. "Well, boss can't mess up all the time, huh?"

(**WHAM!!!**)

"Too bad your mouth can..." Falcomon muttered.

Keenan sweatdropped. "Talk about the put calling the kettle black."

Marcus walked over to the door. "I really hope Thomas is right... that some people were able to escape and are hiding in good spots around town somewhere."

"So, you're hoping Kazaka is hiding too?" Agumon asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes," Marcus muttered. "And no... Let's go in."

They walked into the building. They found leaflets scattered about, tables and chairs knocked over, and a countertop covered in pens, money, and files. Agumon blinked. "Was there a battle here?"

"Yeah... the sailors VS the insects..." Keenan guessed.

Marcus glanced around and noticed a huge hole in the wall opposite them. "Whoa! What went through **THAT**?!"

"A water cooler?" Agumon guessed.

Falcomon shook his head. "It's too big to have been made by one!"

"Maybe it was a reaaaally big one?" Agumon suggested.

Falcomon sweatdropped. "No, Agumon..."

"I guess it must have been either a Pokemon or an Insectoid Digimon that got thrown through there," Keenan said. "I guess this fight was pretty rough, huh?"

"Do you think whoever went through that wall is still there?" Agumon asked.

Falcomon shrugged. "I have no idea..."

"Only one way to find out!" Marcus said, jumping through the hole.

"Marcus, wait!" Keenan cried as he, Agumon, and Falcomon followed him.

Marcus took a few steps forward before stopping. "Whoa!"

Keenan and the Digimon followed and came to an abrupt stop as well.

The room they were in appeared to be a storage room. Water bottles, blank sheets of paper and crates of food were scattered about. What caught their attention was a strange Pokemon leaning against a crater in the far wall. The Pokemon's body was mostly black with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line crossing the torso that created the illusion of a face. Developed arms grew from its sides with grey hands and yellow wristbands. The head was grey and cylindrical with another yellow band and an antenna near the top. A ghostly tail like a genie's trailed down from its bottom in place of legs.

Falcomon crept over. "It's a Pokemon..."

"You sure?" Keenan asked.

Falcomon nodded. "Yes...I don't sense any Digimon energy from him, so he must be a Pokemon."

"He must live here," Agumon said. "And he fought those Insects... and lost. They must have forgotten about him."

Marcus knelt beside the Pokemon. "He looks okay... he must be unconscious..."

"Are you sure, boss?" Agumon asked. "I mean, you're not a doctor or anything..."

Marcus looked up. "I think he's moving a bit, so he's not dead."

"I think he's already dead," Falcomon said. "Look at him, he doesn't seem quite...you know..."

"Thomas did mention that there are some Pokemon who are Ghosts," Keenan said.

Agumon blinked. "He did? Why didn't we hear that?"

"Either because you were sleeping or you made a comment that caused Marcus to put you in a headlock," Falcomon said.

"Good times," Marcus muttered as he started to shake the grey Pokemon gently. "Keenan, help me wake him up. We can't leave him here."

Keenan nodded shaking the Pokemon from the other side. "Hey, wake up... wake up!"

The Pokemon groaned and slowly opened a single black eye with a red pupil. "Who...?"

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**" Agumon screamed. "A Cyclops!!!"

"A... Cyclops...?" The Pokemon groaned. "Don't you mean... Dusclops? Because I was one once."

Agumon shook his head. "No! Cyclops! With one eye!!!"

The Pokemon blinked. "Well, of course I have one eye. All of my species have one eye. Heck, we actually think it's freaky that nearly everyone else has more than one! What's with that, anyway?"

"Uh...that's a good question...hey Boss, why do we have two eyes?" Agumon asked.

Marcus sweatdropped. "Uh...ask Nerdstein...he knows everything, after all."

"Maybe he knows why I have a third leg when I'm Crowmon," said Falcomon. "That's always bugged me."

"Are you sure that's a leg?" Keenan asked. "Because I always thought that was a-"

"Aaaaand I think we need to talk about something else now," Marcus interrupted quickly.

The Pokemon nodded. "Yes... I agree..."

Agumon scratched his head. "So, you're not a Cyclops?"

Marcus slapped his head. "No! He's not a Cyclops! Or a unicorn! Or a chimera! Or a Pegasus! Or a manticore!"

"Oh... okay..." Agumon muttered. He blinked. "Hey, boss!"

"Yes, Agumon...?" Marcus muttered.

"What's a _man tick core_? Is that some kind of Digi-core?" Agumon asked.

Marcus facepalmed. "Ignore him... he's young and ignorant. And stupid."

"What about you?" Agumon asked.

(**WHAM!!!**)

Keenan sweatdropped and coughed. "Don't worry, they care very much for each other...I think. Now...hello, my name is Keenan."

The Pokemon blinked in surprise. "You're... a human? And the one who is wrestling with the Agumon is human as well. How odd. We don't see humans often in this world."

"It's a long story," Keenan said. "But what about you? What's your name and what Pokemon are you?"

The Pokemon groaned as he slowly hovered above the ground. "I have no original name... I am **Dusknoir**, the evolved form of Dusclops."

"Dusknoir, huh?" Falcomon asked. "Too bad Thomas isn't here with his computer..."

"Dusclops?" Agumon asked in a headlock. "Is that a man tick core?"

"**MANTICORE!**" Marcus yelled. "And no, he isn't!"

"How about a phoenix? Or a kitsune?" Agumon asked, trapped in one of Marcus' headlocks. "How about... the _Key Bass Monster_?"

"**LOCH NESS MONSTER!!!**" Marcus yelled.

"**WILL YOU TWO FOCUS!!!**" Keenan snapped.

Dusknoir started to laugh. "Oh, this is just great! I wonder if the others want to..." He stopped and gasped in horror. "Oh no! My friends! They're-"

"Captured, I'm afraid," Falcomon said quietly. "The Insects have captured and enslaved everyone in town...except for you..."

Dusknoir stared at Falcomon in horror. "But why?! Why did they-"

"We can explain everything later," Keenan said. "If you help us, we can tell you everything to know."

Dusknoir nodded. "Of course... Of course..." He paused. "What was that you said about enslavement?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... ever heard of ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon? They have some sort of hypnosis power that can turn Pokemon into their slaves and make them easy to capture."

Dusknoir groaned. "That explains **EVERYTHING**! I was holding a pair of Mothmon back easily when a Thunder, Fire Blast, and Energy Ball from a Kangaskhan, Rapidash, and Ninetales I thought was my friends hit me behind! I was so surprised that I didn't defend myself and wound up...well, here."

"We know, we can understand..." Agumon said, carefully. He glanced at Marcus. "Hey, boss."

Marcus smiled slightly at Agumon. "Yeah, pal?"

"How many tails does a Ninetales have?" Agumon asked.

Marcus facefaulted. "How many...?! Agumon, the answer is obvious! The clue is in the Pokemon's name!!!"

"Ah..." Agumon nodding in understanding. "1000!"

Marcus left eye twitched. "Time for round two..." And back to wrestling they go...

Falcomon coughed. "Well, we'd better go find Thomas and the others. They'll explain more about what's going on..."

"Of course," Dusknoir said, glancing at Marcus and Agumon. "But what about them?"

"They'll be fine," Keenan assured him. "They've been through worse."

"Yes," Falcomon said. "Marcus has five years of schoolwork to catch up on."

"Must be one of the reasons why he came here in first place," Keenan muttered.

"Hey!" Marcus snapped. "At least my math is better than Agumon's!"

"Oh yeah?! How many tails does a Ninetales have, boss?" Agumon challenged.

"**NINE!!!**" Marcus yelled.

Agumon frowned. "Got any proof?!"

"How long will they be at this?" Dusknoir asked.

"Who knows..." Keenan and Falcomon groaned.

000000000000000000000000

Moments later, outside the Kuchagi inn...

The Data Squad had finished explaining everything to Dusknoir. Thomas was arranging food, water, and bedding while Yoshi was holding Marcus' left ear and Agumon's tail... very tightly.

"**MY EAR!!!**" Marcus screamed in pain.

"**MY TAIL!!!**" Agumon yelled.

"All Agumon needs to do is have eight more and become a fox and he'll finally answer his stupid question," Gaomon muttered.

Dusknoir tightened his fists. "Damn this Morpheus... Doing this so he can keep his flithy plans a secret... If Lady Garura were here, she would be furious!"

Yoshi blinked. "Garura?"

"She's a Kangaskhan who is the mayor of this town, and she really loves children," Dusknoir said.

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "She'll love Marcus and Agumon then..."

"**HEY!**" Marcus and Agumon cried, still in pain.

Thomas brought up Dusknoir's profile on his computer. "Let's see... _Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon, a Ghost-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Dusclops. The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there. It's also said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. They are currently known to have the highest Defence and Special Defence of all Ghost-type Pokemon_."

"Wait! You're planning to take our spirits to another world?!?" Agumon cried.

Dusknoir sighed. "No... It's been nearly 60 years since the last time I did that."

"**WHAT?!**" Agumon cried in shock.

"It was a joke!" Dusknoir snapped. "It's actually more like 75."

Gaomon waved his hands. "OK, OK... Calm down... calm down..."

"Are we ready to go?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yes... I've placed the food and bottled water into separated bags and piled up some bedding inside... Now, all we need to do is find a place to sleep..."

Lalamon yawned. "And quickly...I'm tired."

"And with a large chance those Insects might come back and kill us in our sleep..." Falcomon trailed off.

"We can sleep here!" Agumon said. "Dusknoir will keep an eye out... with his one eye! He's a Ghost! Ghosts don't need sleep!"

Dusknoir flinched. "But, I do need rest... the attacks from my enslaved friends have left a mark on me. I hardly think I can stay awake for the night..."

Marcus nodded, rubbing his ear. "We better take up Thomas' idea and find a suitable place to sleep for tonight. Any ideas?"

"All I can say is that the place where we should eat and rest should be somewhere that those Insects would be unable to locate us," Thomas said.

Dusknoir chuckled. "I have a place in mind..."

"Where?" The Data Squad asked.

"**NOT THE SPIRIT WORLD!!!**" Agumon screamed.

Dusknoir facepalmed. "**NO!** I know a suitable hiding place! And you can have the lights on without anyone outside noticing..."

"Where is it?" Lalamon asked.

Dusknoir chuckled. "Well..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Midnight...

The door to the Kuchagi Inn slowly opened up...

ZantKabuterimon crept into the room and glanced around. "All clear..."

YamiKuwagamon snuck in with Mothmon, Flymon and Yanmamon...

"This is it..." YamiKuwagamon whispered, shaking. "What now?"

"You go and get a couple of knives from the kitchen," ZantKabuterimon whispered, trembling in fear. "We're going to stab them to death without having to cry out our attacks..."

YamiKuwagamon gulped. "OK..."

Moments later, the five Insects stood outside an upstairs bedroom.

ZantKabuterimon held the knife tightly. "This is it... once we get in there, we'll strike them and stab hard! Understood?"

YamiKuwagamon nodded. "Yes..."

"Good... any questions?" ZantKabuterimon asked, whispering.

"I do," Mothmon whispered back. "Why don't you stab them with your claws?"

"Because it'd take too long to remove the bloodstains," ZantKabuterimon hissed.

Yanmamon blinked. "Same for the horns?"

ZantKabuterimon nodded. "Yes... now, let's go... and quietly..."

They quietly opened the door and snuck into the darkened room.

Mothmon, Flymon and Yanmamon gulped silently...

And then...

"**NOW!!!**" ZantKabuterimon yelled, lunging and stabbing. The three insects outside found themselves covered in feathers.

"**ACHOO!!!**" Flymon sneezed.

"**TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIIIIIIIIIIS!**" YamiKuwagamon cried.

"**NO BLOOD!!!**" ZantKabuterimon yelled suddenly. "**THERE'S NO BLOOD!!!**"

YamiKuwagamon shrugged. "Must be a Digimon then..."

ZantKabuterimon facepalmed. "Turn on the (_**BEEP!**_) lights..."

Mothmon turned on the lights and gasped. "What the...?"

The room wascovered in scattered feathers. YamiKuwagamon and ZantKabuterimon were now standing near ruined beds. Ruined **EMPTY** beds...

YamiKuwagamon looked confused. "Where are the blood and the scared humans and Digimon?"

"I have four simple words to answer that," ZantKabuterimon snarled. "**THEY! ARE! NOT! HERE!**"

Yanmamon shrugged. "Well, what do you expect? These humans aren't idiots. They knew we would do something like this..."

"But at least we had a go!" Flymon chipped in.

ZantKabuterimon threw the knife to the ground. "Damn it... they must have found a hiding place somewhere else!"

"In this town?" Mothmon asked in confusion.

"Yes!" ZantKabuterimon snapped. "It's as Yanmamon said, these humans aren't idiots! They wouldn't be stupid enough to sleep in this inn knowing that we would kill them, and since they wouldn't be sleeping out in the wilderness, they **MUST** be here somewhere!"

YamiKuwagamon groaned."So we're going to search the whole town? **AGAIN**?"

"If so, we could use that lighthouse to search!" Mothmon said.

"Or the port!" Yanmamon suggested.

ZantKabuterimon snorted. "You four... come with me..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ZantKabuterimon led the four confused insects out of the inn.

"So, what's the plan?" asked the confused YamiKuwagamon.

"We're returning to base," ZantKabuterimon said.

"Right!" Flymon said. "Wait... what?!"

"We're returning to base at once!" ZantKabuterimon said.

Flymon looked **REALLY** confused. "Aren't we gonna search the town?"

ZantKabuterimon shook his head. "No, it'll take too long..."

"Then why not have us guard the town?" Yanmamon asked.

"What's the point?" ZantKabuterimon said with a grin. "It's far too late..."

"Far too late?" Mothmon asked. "For what?"

ZantKabuterimon chuckled. "Yes... those humans can't do a thing..."

YamiKuwagamon stepped forward. "It's that SandYanmamon, isn't it? The one who talked to JigokuYanmamon before..."

"Of course..." ZantKabuterimon smirked.

"What did he say that made you...?" Mothmon trailed off. His eyes widened in horror. "The code?"

ZantKabuterimon nodded. "Yes..."

Flymon scratched his head. "_Fourth day, second time, release_? What sort of code is that?"

ZantKabuterimon chuckled. "Allow me to explain... First off, imagine that the first day is Sunday and the seventh day is Saturday."

"That means... the fourth day is... Wednesday?" Yanmamon guessed.

ZantKabuterimon nodded. "Correct. And what if there were four sets of time for each day? Morning, afternoon, evening and night? What if evening was the third time and night was the fourth?"

YamiKuwagamon gasped. "So, morning is the first time and... Afternoon is... the second?"

ZantKabuterimon nodded. "Correct! And release..." He chuckled. "Well, you figure it out..."

Mothmon looked stunned. "Yesterday was the third day, Tuesday! Which means..."

"**YES!**" ZantKabuterimon laughed. "Today, in the afternoon, we finally break into the temple, release the final barrier, and allow Morpheus to get what he desires!"

YamiKuwagamon grinned. "That's great news!"

ZantKabuterimon smirked. "It is, isn't it? And those humans are unaware of their impending doom. But they'll find out soon enough, by the afternoon!"

YamiKuwagamon and the other Insects chuckled. "This is great news, brother!"

"I know!" ZantKabuterimon chuckled. "OK, you lot! Let's return to base at once!"

"**YES, SIR!**" Flymon, Mothmon and Yanmamon chorused as they followed ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon out of town...

Not noticing that someone was watching from the upper windows of a dark two-story building nearby...

And a single red eye gleamed in the shadows of a nearby alley before fading into the darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They're gone..." Marcus said, moving away from the window.

"Really?" Agumon asked. "Wow, Thomas and Dusknoir were right!"

Marcus frowned. "They just crept into that inn and left when they came out."

Agumon blinked. "Boss? Aren't you happy that they left?"

"Yes and no," Marcus muttered. "It's just... they gave up so easily. I know YamiKuwagamon is an idiot, but what about ZantKabuterimon? Wouldn't he figure out that we aren't stupid enough to sleep in the rocky desert? Wouldn't he try and find us in town even if we weren't in the inn?"

Agumon shrugged. "Maybe they're tired..."

"Maybe..." Marcus muttered. "But why aren't they leaving any guards behind?"

"There are only five of them, boss," Agumon said.

"Yeah... five of them, but why not leave two to search the place and a third to hide and keep an eye out in case the first two are defeated by us?" Marcus asked. "I tell you, Agumon... looking from this is making my stomach lurch."

Agumon shrugged. "Well you haven't eaten yet, boss."

Marcus smirked slightly. "Yeah, that could be one of the reasons... Come on."

"Just be careful with those books, boss!" Agumon said before he bumped into something. "**OW!!!**"

Marcus sighed. "Just follow the light, Agumon..."

The two walked towards a doorway light was shining through. Marcus opened it and they walked into a windowless room with a table in the middle. Food, water, and books were piled on top of it. Pillows and blankets had been set up on the floor.

Yoshi was sitting at the table and glanced up from the book as they came in. "Well?"

"They're gone," Marcus said.

Yoshi grinned. "That's great! Dusknoir's idea to hide us in the library worked perfectly!"

Lalamon nodded. "Yeah! And all these books, we can do some research on the history of the region!"

Keenan smirked. "It's a good thing Dusknoir came here often and knew about this room."

"I agree. With this room, we can keep the light on without the Insects outside knowing we're in here," Thomas said, flipping through a book. "And because this room has no windows, we're safe..."

Agumon blinked. "I thought it was because boss hates reading..."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Agumon, how would they know I hated reading? Besides, I enjoy reading stuff sometimes."

"Comic books, wrestling magazines and boxing books, no doubt..." Yoshi muttered.

Marcus glanced at Thomas. "You were right, Thomas... but it also worries me..."

Thomas frowned. "Why's that?"

"They came out of that inn and just left," Marcus said. "They didn't leave any guards behind anything."

"I see," Thomas muttered. "That **IS** worrying..."

Gaomon was leaning against the wall. "How many were there?"

Agumon walked up. "Five, including ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon."

Marcus nodded. "Two of the other three we recognized. Flymon, the Digimon that was in Kristy's school, and Yanmamon, Gotsumon's personal transport before we turned him back into a Digiegg. The last one looks like a moth."

"Mothmon," Lalamon said.

"Well, that answers everything," Marcus muttered.

Thomas rubbed his chin. "They could have left either Flymon, Yanmamon or Mothmon to search this town and have the others report back to them in case anything happened to the scouting Insect."

Marcus sighed. "My point exactly. That's why I have a bad feeling."

"You're right to feel that way," Dusknoir said as he hovered into the room with a book.

Keenan gasped. "Dusknoir!"

"I overheard them," Dusknoir said. "They decided we aren't worth their time. Not after hearing news from headquarters."

Marcus stood up. "Not worth their time?! After ambushing us and capturing this town's people!?"

Yoshi stood up as well. "And what's so important about this new news, anyway?"

Dusknoir closed his eye. "By this afternoon, they'll finally break into Granasmon's temple..."

Everyone was silent for a moment, stunned.

"What?!" Lalamon gasped.

"They're finally gonna break into Granasmon's old temple this afternoon?!" Keenan gasped.

Falcomon frowned. "Well, this explains why they left so abruptly...they think we're unaware of what they're planning."

"That means we can't leave Rogamine!" Gaomon said. "It's far too late to get Alphamon's help!"

"And you can't leave either, I'm not a sailor," Dusknoir said. "I was at the Travel Port because I have friends there..."

Marcus slumped down into his seat. "Great... just great..."

"What's that book for?" Lalamon asked, indicating the tome the ghost was holding.

Dusknoir over and placed the book on the table. "This book contains information on the Aura Artes. After you told me how Morpheus was using Aura to control Pokemon's minds and defeat TyrantKabuterimon, I decided to look this up to explain why Morpheus' mind control failed..."

Yoshi blinked. "Failed?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes... Remember what Rai-Fan said back at his home?"

"After taking control of my workers, Morpheus tried to get them to start the excavation. The problem was, my worker's movements were jerky and uncoordinated. It was like they were zombies! Morpheus wasn't amused..." Rai-Fan continued.

"So?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas sighed. "Well... when I was learning about Spydramoo and Cyndramon and heard how they fell under Morpheus' mind control..."

_Gaomon snarled. "I guess Morpheus found it amusing to turn them into puppets..."_

_The Pidgeot shook his head. "No... Their actions and everything were the same before they were under his evil control. However, Spydramon somehow regained enough will to fight back and knocked Cyndramon out with a pained expression. Morpheus mocked him as he flew away, carrying Cyndramon like she was the most precious thing in the world to him."_

Agumon scratched his head. "So, when he controlled the workers, they acted like zombies. When he controlled Spydramon and Cyndramon, they didn't act like zombies?"

Thomas nodded. "Exactly."

"Morpheus is using one of the three Forbidden Arte," Dusknoir said, opening the book to a selected page. "You see, one time when the Aura Kingdom still stood, there were a small group of Aura Knights who created three evil Artes that the King later forbade."

Keenan scratched his head. "This makes them sound like the _Three Unforgivable Curses_ from that _Harry Potter_ book..."

Marcus smirked. "Yeah, I read that to my sister when we were younger... it was the only way to get her to sleep..."

Dusknoir looked curious. "These Unforgivable Curses... what are they called?"

Keenan scratched his cheek. "Well, there's the mind-control curse called _Imperius_, the torture curse called _Crucio_, and the killing curse called _Avada Kadavra_."

Dusknoir nodded. "I see.... Well, out of the three curses, only two of the Forbidden Artes are similar to that."

"Why only two?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, there are regular Aura Artes that still kill people," Dusknoir said.

Thomas glanced at the book. "So, what are these Artes called?"

"First of all is the least dangerous move...and when I say that, it's only '_least_' in comparison to how horrible the other two are!" Dusknoir said. "It can control the dead and blow the flesh off their bones for some reason. It's called the _Necrontis Mortuae_."

Falcomon gulped. "Glad it only works on the dead..."

"The next move isn't much better," Dusknoir said. "The user can use their Aura to stimulate their victim's pain nerves as a method of torture. If used too much, it can shatter someone's mind and body. This is called the _Agon Tartussia_."

Keenan shuddered. "Just like the _Crucio Curse_..."

Yoshi frowned. "And the mind controlling Arte is the most dangerous one?"

Dusknoir nodded. "And the most used one. It is the _Psyche Enslav_ Arte."

Thomas rubbed his chin. "So, this Psyche Enslav is what Morpheus used to control his victims, right?"

"Yes, but they all have their faults," Dusknoir said. "Necrontis Mortuae can only work on the dead and Agon Tartussia tires the user out if they use too much aura."

"And that's what kept Morpheus from using the Psyche Enslav on all the workers and turning them into clumsy zombies?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas read the page. "According to this, Psyche Enslav can control up to five Pokemon or Digimon and maintain perfect coordination. If used on more, well..."

"How is that possible?!" Marcus asked.

Dusknoir pointed to the light bulb. "All right, what if that light bulb was powered by one battery? The light is really bright because it's receiving all the energy from one battery..."

"Yes, I understand," Thomas said. "And when you hook the battery up to more lightbulbs, the lights will get dimmer and dimmer because the energy is being spread out between them all."

Dusknoir nodded. "Exactly. Morpheus enslaved too many workers, and even though he had complete control over their thoughts, he didn't have enough Aura to make them work smoothly..."

"Morpheus must have either been unaware of this limit or forgot about it," Falcomon said. "Even though five workers is not enough to dig into that temple. That's why he tried to enslave all the workers and had to choose a different tactic when that didn't work."

"The Aura isn't a Psychic-type move," Dusknoir said. "Which is why Dark-types fell under his control..."

"This explains a lot," Gaomon said. "This also explains why Spydramon and Cyndramon didn't act like zombies when they were under his control... If his limit is five and there's two of them..."

Dusknoir nodded. "Exactly. There is another fault, it can't work on Mega-level Digimon for some reason..."

Marcus sighed. "And Morpheus got over this problem by tricking that idiot TyrantKabuterimon into a bet and beating him into the ground with his Aura attacks..."

"Do you think he'll try and use that Arte on us?" Keenan asked.

Dusknoir shook his head. "No... Legend has it that the Forbidden Arte can be extinguished if used against someone carrying a Device of Digital Light... In other words, the Digivice. According to most who carry a Digivice, this light comes from a mysterious source."

Marcus frowned. "One problem, pal... Our Digivices were made by my dad."

"Then again, boss, how did your dad come up with the idea for those Digivice designs?" Agumon asked.

Marcus blinked. "Good question..."

"So, how do you think Spydramon and Cyndramon were able to escape if they were under his complete control?" Gaomon asked.

"Because if their will is strong, they would have had a near forty-five percent chance of breaking free," Dusknoir said. "That, and Spydramon's awareness that he was being forced to attack Cyndramon shows that he must have been in love with her, and..."

"How sweet," Lalamon chimed.

"Think our Digimon be able to resist the Arte?" Yoshi asked.

"I think so," Thomas said. "Because they're connected to our Digivices. However, I'm not willing to test it..."

Yoshi sighed. "I agree..."

Lalamon hovered over. "Can the Aura be used for something else? I mean, I still remember what Okuwamon said earlier. He mentioned that Morpheus helped them become stronger..."

Dusknoir sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's using his Aura to help them Digivolve..."

"To be truthful, neither would I," Yoshi muttered.

"What I want to know is, how was Morpheus able to use the Aura Artes when all the teachings pertaining to it have been lost since the downfall of the Aura Kingdom?" Dusknoir said.

"Maybe there's a small group of survivors who decided to keep the teachings alive and practised them in secret?" Thomas suggested.

Dusknoir sighed. "Maybe... Would you excuse me? I'll go and find more books..." He hovered out.

"More books?! Come on!" Marcus groaned. "We have plenty here! I mean... look at this!" He picked up a book. "_The Biography and History of the Royal Aura Emperors and Empresses. Includes information on the final Aura Empress and the brave, fallen Aura Knights and Aura Warriors from the Ancient War_."

"What a looooooooooooong title, boss!" Agumon said.

Marcus opened the book and blinked. "Hey! They had photographs back then?! Did they have an Arte to take pictures or something?"

"Or maybe they had a camera?" Keenan asked. "I mean, they had Digimon 2000 years ago, why not normal technology?"

Marcus sweatdropped. "Point..."

Thomas chuckled as he opened another book titled The Crests of Emotions.

Marcus put his book on the table and pointed to a picture. "Check this out, you guys!"

While Thomas read his book, the others crowded around Marcus and glanced at the picture. It showed a female Articuno who loosed, wise, kind, noble, and very strong.

"'_Yukihimi_ _The Third, an Articuno and the last ruler of the Aura Kingdom_,'" Yoshi said, reading from the blurb under the photo. "'_She_ _gained the title of Aura Empress after the deaths of her parents, and died trying to use her power to defend her people. Her signature move was Blizzard._"

Gaomon frowned. "Articuno...sir, isn't that a Legendary Pokemon?"

Thomas looked up and nodded. "That's right..."

"Hey, I like the title of Aura Empress!" Marcus said with a grin. "Sounds like a lot less hassle than saying Legendary Empress."

Thomas smirked and went back to his reading. "If you say so..."

Yoshi flipped a page. She pointed at three pictures of a male Entei, a female Suicune and a male Raikou. "Check this out! These are the Elite Aura Warriors who vanished during the Ancient War. You know, those old friends of Yukihimi's father?"

Lalamon hovered over. "_Emberkon, the Aura Volcano. A strong Entei who can mix the power of Fire-type attacks with his aura for a destructive inferno._"

"_Aquasune, the Aura Ocean,_" Keenan read. "_A majestic Suicune who controls the elements of Water and Ice, combining them with her Aura to drown her enemies_."

"And _Lightzone, the Aura Thunder_," Falcomon finished. "_A noble Raikou who can summon the element of Electricity, mixed with his Aura to shock his foes with incredible force._"

Agumon pointed to Aquasune's picture. "Hey! She's got no nose!"

Gaomon rolled his eyes. "She does have a nose... she has nostrils..."

"And she's blue!" Agumon added. "Do you think she's related to you, Gaomon?"

"Do me a favour..." Gaomon muttered, pushing Agumon away. "And be quiet!"

Marcus closed his eyes. "Aquasune and Lightzone had kids before they vanished... Man, I feel sorry for them...losing their parents at such a young age..."

Yoshi nodded sadly as she turned the page. She gritted her teeth as she pointed to a picture of a beautiful Ninetales, her ruby red eyes showing her strength. "At least her kid had a father... _Kyukon Vulpari, one of Queen Yukihimi's top Aura Warriors and one of the greatest fighters in her generation, a skilful Ninetales who could beat 100 opponents in under 100 seconds_..."

"She had a child," Lalamon said. "But, she gave up her own life to allow her husband and their son to escape..."

Keenan looked down at the table. "This is all because of Valmarmon!"

Marcus flipped the page over silently.

Agumon pointed at the picture. "Hey, look, boss! That's you!"

Keenan looked closly. "'_Foodin_ _Psyche, an Alakazam who served as Grand Vizier to King Hitori and Queen Koritori as well as their daughter, Queen Yukihimi. It was once rumoured that his ancestors were the ones who created the Forbidden Aura Arte, Psyche Enslav._'"

"Marcus! Agumon!" Yoshi snapped, looking down at the floor. "Stop fighting in the library!"

"**GACK!**" Agumon choked. "**Let me breath, boss!**"

Falcomon rolled his eyes...and gasped as he noticed a picture next to Foodin's. "Oh my!"

Keenan blinked. "What is it, Falcomon?"

Falcomon pointed the picture. It showed a male Drowzee with a scar over his forehead.

Gaomon read the blurb underneath the photo. "'_Foodin's_ _most loyal supporter, __**Morpheus Drowza**__._'"

"**MORPHEUS?!**" Marcus and Agumon cried, getting up the name of the one

"It might not be the same Morpheus!" Yoshi snapped. She pointed at the picture. "The Morpheus we're dealing with must be using the name of the one who died to save those people in the Aura Kingdom!"

Marcus groaned. "Good point, Yoshi...that happened centuries ago, he can't be the same guy. Morpheus must not be his real name."

"Exactly," Yoshi said, closing the book. "Still, a bit creepy... a second Aura-using Drowzee named Morpheus? What are the odds?"

"Higher than you might think," said Thomas. "Lots of humans have the same name, after all. Whether they're related by social class, income, occupation, or other factors. Maybe Morpheus is just a common name for Drowzee, since it's the name of the Greek God of Sleep, and Drowzee put people to sleep all the time to eat their dreams."

"I still find it creepy," Yoshi muttered.

"You want creepy?" Thomas asked, putting the book he was reading onto the table. "How about this? Keenan, can you give me your camera, please?"

Keenan nodded, handing his camera to Thomas. "Here..."

Thomas took it and switched it on. He searched through the archive of recently taken pictures until he found one he was looking for, then glanced from it to the book. "Hmm..."

"What is it, sir?" Gaomon asked.

"What's that you're reading?" Keenan asked.

Thomas looked up. "Crests representing positive emotions such as Courage and Hope..."

Marcus frowned. "Crests?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes... According to this book, eight of the Crests were used by a group of Digidestined to help their Digimon Digivolve beyond Ultimate. Then, the crests were reborn as Digimentals, or Digieggs, items that could unlock powerful Armour forms."

"Do you remember Magnamon?" Gaomon asked. "He's an Armour Digimon created by Digivolving with the Digiegg of Miracles."

Thomas pushed the book forward. "And here's the Symbol of Miracles..."

Marcus and the others glanced at the symbol and frowned. "Weird," Agumon muttered. "Miracles look familiar..."

Gaomon nodded. "Same here..."

"Allow me to help you jog your memory," Thomas said, turning the book upside down...

Marcus' eyes widened. "Wait..."

Thomas nodded, and turned the camera around to show them the picture of the symbol taken on the huge pillar they had taken of the huge pillar yesterday morning. "This is what Gaomon found familiar... it's the Crest of Miracles..."

The symbol looked like the Crest of Miracles, but turned upside down with markings like bat wings growing from the sides.

"Oh yeah, that's Granasmon's symbol, isn't it?" Marcus recalled.

"What?! **NO!** That is **NOT** Granasmon's symbol!" Dusknoir said, hovering behind Thomas with some more books. "It's Valmarmon's!"

Thomas whirled around, shocked to hear what Dusknoir had said. "What?!"

Dusknoir nodded, flipped a page over to reveal the Crest of Light. "**THAT'S** Granasmon's symbol... the Crest of Light between angelic wings. That other symbol you saw is Valmarmon's, which represents his twisted views of miracles."

Lalamon gasped. "But, what's Valmarmon's symbol doing on Granasmon's temple?!"

"Maybe vandals did it?" Yoshi asked. "I mean, somebody could have carved that symbol on long ago, and it's just been covered by dirt until now?"

Dusknoir shook his head. "No! This are special rocks!It's almost impossible to carve anything into them! Both Granasmon and Valmarmon used that stone during the Ancient War to build their temples!"

"Then, why is there a marking on this one?" Keenan asked.

"I said ALMOST," Dusknoir repeated. "Only one sort of Digimon can put designs in these rocks...and they were the leaders of each side!"

Gaomon's eyes widened. "Granasmon and Valmarmon?!"

Thomas stared at the camera picture. "Then that can only mean one thing! The temple outside Maslet isn't one of Granasmon's after all!"

"It's..." Marcus gritted his teeth. "...**VALMARMON'S!**"

"TyrantKabuterimon was trying to stop them from going into Valmarmon's temple!" Keenan realized. "**THAT'S** what he must have found out when they walked into that chamber before!"

"But why? I mean, why is he so desperate to keep them away?" Agumon asked.

Keenan frowned. "Because he knows it belongs to Valmarmon!"

"But, what if that mural he read said something else apart from saying it wasn't Granasmon's temple, but Valmarmon's?" Agumon asked. "There's gotta be something else Morpheus wants from there!"

"This is odd," Thomas muttered, staring at the camera picture. Underneath the symbols was ancient Digi-code markings and Japanese katakana.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"There was some sort of invisible writing underneath the symbol that only showed up when the camera took a picture," Thomas said. "It's in a rather crude dialect..."

"Read it, sir!" Gaomon said.

Thomas frowned. "_Beneath here Demons of Opposite Pure Sealed One_..."

"Demons of Opposite Pure?" Marcus asked, looking confused. "What the heck does that mean?!"

"**It means**..." Said a new voice. "...**That you're in for a huge battle**..."

The group whirled around to see a familiar holy being. If Dusknoir had had a jaw, it would have dropped through the floor. "My... stars..."

The holy being smiled. "**Data Squad, I'm glad I've found you in safe health...**"

Marcus grinned. "_**Granasmon**_!"

"**I'm sorry it took me so long to find you,**" Granasmon said apologetically. "**The time between our separation and now is different because of the wormhole I was in...**"

"I take it you stopped Chaosmon?" Thomas asked.

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes, though he proved trickier than I expected. Care to tell me how long we've been apart?**"

"Two to four days," Gaomon said.

"**I see,**" Granasmon murmured. "**And what has happened so far?**"

Marcus stepped forward. "Granasmon, before we begin... can you tel us what you meant when you said we're in for a huge battle? What are the Demons of Opposite Pure?"

Granasmon sighed heavily. "**OK... For starters, they're failed experiments of Valmarmon's from the Battle of Hikari and Yami. Even though he was able to successfully create them, they turned against him. Two of them escaped, while the third was sealed away.**"

"What?!" Thomas gasped.

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes... I'm afraid that whatever you have uncovered can be none other than an ****UNHOLY BEAST****!**"

The group was silent for a moment as they tried to process this.

After all, they've learned something new...

What are the Unholy Beasts?

Just who is Morpheus, really?

And what is their next plan of action now that Morpheus is almost to the chamber?

So many questions, so little time...

The adventure continues...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, the Data Squad learns a bit of history about Duel Monsters and the Unholy Beasts before coming to a conclusion and deciding what they should do next. Meanwhile, Valmarmon's Elemental Hero corruption is complete and he is ready to Duel Rento and his Psychic-type monsters. If Rento wins, he will be given his freedom with no memories of being a slave. It sounds odd, but this is Valmarmon we're talking about. What will happen next? Find out next time!**

**Yep, that's right... a Duel! Next chapter! Well, I have to do something other than just having the Data Squad learn some history and make a plan. So enjoy what I have in store...**

**Sorry if the battle was short, I've lost some of my touch with that. Also, you might say that the Data Squad just has a lot of experience.**

**Yukihimi is Belletiger's character.**

**Nothing else to say except...**

**See ya next time!**


	6. The Dark History! Synchro VS Evil Hero!

**Prepare for a short battle!**

**Prepare for a long history!**

**Prepare for a not-so-short Duel!**

**Prepare for... **_**ANYTHING!**_

**Prepare for **_**THIS!**_

_**BEGIN!!!!**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaosmon, a Mega-level Unique Digimon. Despite it's name, this Digimon is actually a Vaccine-type. It is like Omnimon, a Digimon created by DNA Digivolve. Omnimon had WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, two Digimon who share the same ideals. Chaosmon, however, has BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon, both who are mortal enemies and **DON'T** share the same ideals.

Chaosmon looked sort of like Omnimon, but darker and distorted. In addition to two red ribbons growing down its back, a number of thicker sea green ribbons adorned its form and were wrapped around its legs, which looked oddly like pincer claws. It had a red sphere for a left shoulder and a left arm ending in an appendage that looked like Darkdramon's head, and a blue sphere for a right shoulder and a right arm ending in an appendage that looked like BanchoLeomon's head. The monsters own head didn't look much like Omnimon's, with a helmet slit rather than a face and two short horns rather than three.

The warped Digimon was lurking in the wormhole connecting many worlds thanks to the power of the evil Demon Lord Digimon, Valmarmon. Those who try to travel through the wormhole that is aligned with the forces of good cause it to connect to other worlds. Only evil can go through unhindered. However, the Divine Lord Digimon, Granasmon, was able to pass through the wormhole without setting the trap off. Plus, anyone wearing a special braclet containing his holy power could also go through without fear of connecting the worlds and bringing Valmarmon's dark plan to fruition.

That was when Granasmon had been leading some new allies to a portal that would lead them into the world of Chuuten Elysia, the Data Squad, made up of Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino, Keenan, and their Digimon. The humans all wore bracelets to keep Valmarmon's wormhole from expanding.

However, Chaosmon had interfered.

In his unstable mind, he attacked the group, uttering a scream that sounded like a record played in reverse as he flew towards Granasmon and the humans.

_"What is he doing?!" Yoshi had cried._

_"He's unstable!" Granasmon had said. "He'll attack anyone and everything without a second thought!"_

_"What?!" Marcus had yelled._

_"__**Tyrant...**__" Chaosmon had snarled, a sword emerging from the mouth of his BanchoLeomon head. "__**Bisection...**__" He thrust it at the group. "__**SWORD!!**__"_

_Instead of connecting, Chaosmon's Bancho Blade had bounced off an invisible force field that Granasmon had quickly created. The beast wailed in fury as it was thrown back._

_Yoshi had sighed in relief. "That was close..."_

_"If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get!" Marcus had declared._

_"__**NO!**__" Thomas had snapped. "We can't fight him here! If we release our Digimon, then wearing these bracelets would have all been for nothing!"_

_Marcus had frowned. "Yeah... you're right... but, how can we stop him...?"_

_Granasmon had gritted his teeth. "I can fight him, but..."_

_"You have to stand by the portal to let us through?" Keenan had asked._

_Granasmon had nodded. "Yes..."_

_The four humans had glanced at each other, nodded, and looked back at Granasmon. Marcus had smirked. "Granasmon, it's okay... we'll go through the portal now so you can stop Chaosmon."_

_"What?!" Granasmon had gasped. "But, if you go through it, you'll be far away from Gran Elysium and could get separated!"_

_"It's a risk we're willing to take!" Yoshi had said._

_Keenan had nodded. "Yeah!"_

_"Don't worry, Granasmon!" Marcus had said. "Even if we get separated, we'll find a way to get back together again!"_

_"And we'll also find a way to get to Gran Elysium!" Thomas had added._

_Granasmon had stared at them for a moment in disbelief, before sighing and giving in. "Very well... Go now! Hurry before Chaosmon regains his composure!"_

_Marcus had nodded. "Right! Yoshi, Keenan, you guys go first!"_

_"All right, Marcus!" Yoshi had said._

_As Yoshi and Keenan had gotten ready to climb through the portal, Chaosmon roared and charged towards them again, holding the Bancho Blade before him. "__**TYRANT BISECTION SWORD!!**__"_

_"Thomas!" Marcus had shouted, running towards them._

_Thomas had nodded, crouching low to the ground and linking his hands together. As Marcus put one foot in the intertwined fingers, Thomas had flung him into the air. "__**THERE!!**__"_

_Chaosmon had looked shocked as Marcus landed on his blade. "Guh?"_

_"Bisection this!!" Marcus had cried, running up the length of the blade, leaping off, and punching Chaosmon in the face._

_"__**GRAH!!**__" Chaosmon was flung away as Marcus landed back on the light board._

_Thomas had chuckled, patting Marcus on the back. "Good job, Marcus!"_

_Marcus had smirked, his fist glowing with a reddish-orange digital aura. "Thanks... Too bad I'm wasting this D.N.A. Charge..."_

_"Incredible..." Granasmon had muttered as Yoshi and Keenan climbed through the portal. "Such amazing teamwork..."_

_Chaosmon groaned, retracting his Bancho Blade._

_Marcus had frowned. "What's he doing?"_

_Thomas had gasped. "I think he's going for his secondary attack! Marcus, if you'll recall, Omnimon's sword is his left hand. Do you know what kind of weapon Omnimon has in his left hand?"_

_"I think it was a..." Marcus had started before his eyes widened in realization. "A cannon!! Darkdramon's head contains a cannon?!"_

_Granasmon had gritted his teeth. "Keenan and Yoshi have gone through! It's your turn! Hurry before he attacks!"_

_Marcus had nodded as he and Thomas ran to the portal. "Thomas, you go first!"_

_"What about you?" Thomas had asked._

_"Don't argue! Just hurry!" Marcus had shouted._

_Chaosmon had hissed as the jaws on his Darkdramon hand opened up and a cannon shaped like a lance extended from it. He had pointed it at Granasmon, Marcus and Thomas. "Eliminate..."_

_As Thomas climbed through, Marcus had glanced at Granasmon. "His name fits him! He's going chaotic!"_

_"The difference between Omnimon and Chaosmon is that Omnimon's DNA Material Digimon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, were willing to merge!" Granasmon had quickly explained. "BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon are eternal enemies and somehow were forced to merge and create this Digimon! However, BanchoLeomon is light and Darkdramon is dark! Combining those elements unwillingly creates something __**VERY **__unstable!"_

_Marcus had frowned. "An unstable mind?! Man, that's rough..."_

_"Marcus, go now!" Granasmon had said. "Hurry! His second attack is supposed to destroy digital cells!"_

_Marcus had gasped. "What?! But how can that affect me?! I'm human!"_

_"I know, but do you want to risk it?" Granasmon had asked._

_Marcus had frowned, glaring at Chaosmon. "No way..."_

_"I'll destroy you!!" Chaosmon had snarled, hovering forward slowly. "Destroy..."_

_Marcus had stared at Granasmon. "So, you're going to face him on your own...?"_

_Granasmon had nodded. "Yes... and don't worry about me. Valmarmon and I have something in common... our Digital Souls are immortal. We cannot be destroyed even if Chaosmon uses every ounce of his power to get rid of me."_

_Marcus had smirked. "I see... Well then, take that guy down!"_

_"__**DARK PROMINENCE!!**__" Chaosmon had roared, firing a Gigantic Lance from his Darkdramon hand._

_"__**GOOD LUCK, GRANASMON!!**__" Marcus had yelled as he leapt through the portal._

_Granasmon had smiled as he watched the lance coming towards him. "And good luck to you and your friends, Marcus Damon..."_

_The had portal closed._

_The Dark Prominence had entered Granasmon's body... and passed through him, exploding behind him._

_Chaosmon's eyes had widened in surprise. "What?!"_

_Granasmon had smiled as he casually looked over his shoulder at the explosion. "Guess you weren't aware that your attacks can't hurt spirit Digimon. And with_ _Marcus and his friends out of harm's way, you can't hurt anybody now."_

_Chaosmon had hovered backwards in confusion._

_"Scared? You should be..." Granasmon had said, glancing at the portal. __**I'll check on Marcus and the others when I'm done, but the main question is... how much time will pass until I can finally contact them?**__ he had thought to himself._

_Chaosmon had drawnw his Bancho Blade again and charged Granasmon. "__**TYRANT BISECTION SWORD!!**__"_

_Granasmon had sighed as Chaosmon sailed through him. "I guess it's official... you're definitely insane. Your mind is too unstable. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the only way I can end your torment is by killing you."_

_"Me in no pain... me shall blow you up!!" Chaosmon had cackled insanely._

_Granasmon turned around and frowned. "Despite having an unstable mind and two Digicores from unwilling Digimon, you're still focused on destroying me for good? Now I really need to stop you, before you can hurt anyone else!"_

_"__**DESTROY!!**__" Chaosmon had cried, charging towards Granasmon's spirit while thrusting his Bancho Blade forward._

_Granasmon had sighed as Chaosmon flew through him again. "This will take a while..."_

_"__**ERASE!!**__" Chaosmon had roared, charging up another attack from his Darkdramon hand._

_Granasmon had thrust a hand forward and blown Chaosmon away with a wave of invisible force. "Enough!!"_

_Chaosmon had groaned and glared at Granasmon. "You'll... pay... you regret hurting me!! You fight me now!"_

_Granasmon had smiled slightly. "Well, I haven't fought anyone for a while. My skills might be a bit rusty, so don't hold back..."_

_"__**RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!**__" Chaosmon had roared, charging at Granasmon's spirit again._

We now return to the '_present_' to see what happened after that cliffhanger...

Which means no more '_had_', as I've had it with the '_hads_'...erm, moving on...

As Chaosmon flew towards Granasmon again, the Digital god extended his hand, which began to glow. "I can't summon my ultimate weapon, but I can still call forth this! _Transcend through darkness and light, the blade of my soul! __**CELESTIAL SABER!!!**_"

A glowing white sword formed in his hand. He brought it up with a swish, clashing it against Chaosmon's Bancho Blade.

Chaosmon grunted. "What?!"

"I won't back down and I'm afraid I won't show you mercy, Chaosmon..." Granasmon said, his face stern. "While it's been a long time since I last fought against someone, my power is something you shouldn't take lightly."

Chaosmon snarled and thrust his Darkdramon head towards Granasmon's chest. "**DARK PROMINENCE!!!**"

All three Gigantic Sticks simply went harmlessly through the spirit's body.

"...I have a feeling this isn't going to be a very long fight," Granasmon said, a slight smile coming across his face.

Chaosmon simply flew back and raised his arms, the hollow eyes and open mouths of the BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon heads started to glow. "...Die..."

Granasmon blinked. "That attack... he only has two so..."

"**CHAOS DESTRUCTION!!!**" Chaosmon yelled, his eyes full of madness and bloodlust as he fired a blue beam from BanchoLeomon's head and a red beam from Darkdramon's head.

Granasmon just hovered there before the beams combined and...

...blew him back with a powerful force.

"**GAH!!!**" Granasmon grunted in surprise. "He... hurt me... and I'm in... my spiritual form..."

Chaosmon laughed madly as he drew out his Bancho Blade again and flew towards Granasmon's spirit...

Granasmon narrowed his eyes. "I can't draw this battle out for much longer.." He flew towards Chaosmon, his blade ready to strike...

The two Digimon flew towards each other, their weapons weapons drawn back. When they got close to each other, they struck...

(_**SHING! SLASH!**_)

Granasmon and Chaosmon had their backs to each other, panting softly...

Nothing happened...

And then...

Granasmon faltered. "Ugh..."

Chaosmon turned around and started laughing madly. "Hahahahahahahahaha....."

He burst into data.

Granasmon turned around and smiled slightly. _I used a lot of energy to make sure that attack was a one-hit kill move... I'm using too much power already... if I had a body, my power would be limitless, however..._

He hovered over to the data remains and held his hand out to catch a pair of Digieggs. _The Digieggs of what Chaosmon is made of.. one that use to be a BanchoLeomon and the other, a Darkdramon... hopefully, their new lives will be different when they're reborn..._

Granasmon glanced at where the portal once stood and sighed. _I better return to my home and search for the Data Squad... although it's been a couple of minutes, time is very much different in Chutten Elysia... I better go now and leave this horrible place..._

And with that, he teleported away...

00000000000000000000000000000

Placing the two Digieggs on a floating table of light, Granasmon stood in front of some viewing orbs in his private dimension.

"Activate!" Granasmon commanded. The orbs lit up, displaying events taking place in several different worlds. He focused on one orb in particular. "OK... Locate the following Digivices for me... _Digivice Burst Orange, Digivice Burst Blue, Digivice Burst Pink and Digivice Burst Purple_ in _Chuuten Elysia_."

The Digital Deity waited as the orb lit up and showed him three huge islands flying in the night sky. _That's the Rogamine Region, one of the unguarded areas of Elysia! I wonder which island they're on... Ro, Ga or Mine...?_

Then, the orb started to move in towards an island. Granasmon smiled softly. _Ah, the Ro Island. And they're at... Kuchagi Port. Looks like they're planning to go to Gran Elysium... Now, where in Kuchagi are they...?_

The orb view shifted again, showing him the outside of a two-story building. A library?

The orb started speaking, allowing him to hear part of a converstation...

_"...looking from this is making my stomach lurch."_

_"Well you haven't eaten yet, boss."_

_"Yeah, that could be one of the reasons... Come on."_

_"Just be careful with those books, boss! __**OW!!!**__"_

_"Just follow the light, Agumon..."_

Granasmon snapped his fingers and everything went dark. He picked up the two Digieggs and smiled. _I'll take the Digieggs to a Primary Village in Chuuten somewhere. Then I'll go and rendezvous with Marcus and the others. I just hope I have enough energy left to speak with them before I rest..._

And with that, he vanished...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Kuchagi Library, there was a small, windowless room with a table in the middle located in the center of the library. There, the Data Squad were talking with the surviving Kuchagi civilian, Dusknoir, about their current situation.

For starters, apart from Dusknoir, every inhabitant of Kuchagi Port had been enslaved and captured by ZantKabuterimon, YamiKuwagamon and the Insectoids. This was to prevent the Data Squad from leaving the region because Morpheus saw them as a dangerous threat to his plans.

Second, they'd learned that they were running out of time. Morpheus was about to enter the hidden chamber beneath Granasmon's temple, a chamber said to hide a dark secret that TyrantKabuterimon once tried to seal away.

Then, they found a book that told them about ancient Aura Arte and figured out how Morpheus was controlling the minds of Digimon, Pokemon, and even Dark-type Pokemon!

After that, they found a book, which described some of the important people from the fallen Aura Kingdom, including a Drowzee with a scar on his forehead named Morpheus Drowza. Yoshi and Thomas were convinced that the current Morpheus couldn't have been the same one from the Kingdom, as it had been destroyed 2000 years ago.

Nobody knew what else to say after that, until Keenan saw Thomas was reading a book during the entire conversation.

That is where we'll rejoin them...

"What's that you're reading?" Keenan asked.

Thomas looked up. "Crests representing positive emotions such as Courage and Hope..."

Marcus frowned. "Crests?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes... According to this book, eight of the Crests were used by a group of Digidestined to help their Digimon Digivolve beyond Ultimate. Then, the crests were reborn as Digimentals, or Digieggs, items that could unlock powerful Armour forms."

"Do you remember Magnamon?" Gaomon asked. "He's an Armour Digimon created by Digivolving with the Digiegg of Miracles."

Thomas pushed the book forward. "And here's the Symbol of Miracles..."

Marcus and the others glanced at the symbol and frowned. "Weird," Agumon muttered. "Miracles look familiar..."

Gaomon nodded. "Same here..."

"Allow me to help you jog your memory," Thomas said, turning the book upside down...

Marcus' eyes widened. "Wait..."

Thomas nodded, and turned the camera around to show them the picture of the symbol taken on the huge pillar they had taken of the huge pillar yesterday morning. "This is what Gaomon found familiar... it's the Crest of Miracles..."

The symbol looked like the Crest of Miracles, but turned upside down with markings like bat wings growing from the sides.

"Oh yeah, that's Granasmon's symbol, isn't it?" Marcus recalled.

"What?! **NO!** That is **NOT** Granasmon's symbol!" Dusknoir said, hovering behind Thomas with some more books. "It's Valmarmon's!"

Thomas whirled around, shocked to hear what Dusknoir had said. "What?!"

Dusknoir nodded, flipped a page over to reveal the Crest of Light. "**THAT'S** Granasmon's symbol... the Crest of Light between angelic wings. That other symbol you saw is Valmarmon's, which represents his twisted views of miracles."

Lalamon gasped. "But, what's Valmarmon's symbol doing on Granasmon's temple?!"

"Maybe vandals did it?" Yoshi asked. "I mean, somebody could have carved that symbol on long ago, and it's just been covered by dirt until now?"

Dusknoir shook his head. "No! This are special rocks! It's almost impossible to carve anything into them! Both Granasmon and Valmarmon used that stone during the Ancient War to build their temples!"

"Then, why is there a marking on this one?" Keenan asked.

"I said **ALMOST**," Dusknoir repeated. "Only one sort of Digimon can put designs in these rocks...and they were the leaders of each side!"

Gaomon's eyes widened. "Granasmon and Valmarmon?!"

Thomas stared at the camera picture. "Then that can only mean one thing! The temple outside Maslet isn't one of Granasmon's after all!"

"It's..." Marcus gritted his teeth. "...**VALMARMON'S!**"

"TyrantKabuterimon was trying to stop them from going into Valmarmon's temple!" Keenan realized. "**THAT'S** what he must have found out when they walked into that chamber before!"

"But why? I mean, why is he so desperate to keep them away?" Agumon asked.

Keenan frowned. "Because he knows it belongs to Valmarmon!"

"But, what if that mural he read said something else apart from saying it wasn't Granasmon's temple, but Valmarmon's?" Agumon asked. "There's gotta be something else Morpheus wants from there!"

"This is odd," Thomas muttered, staring at the camera picture. Underneath the symbols was ancient Digi-code markings and Japanese katakana.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"There was some sort of invisible writing underneath the symbol that only showed up when the camera took a picture," Thomas said. "It's in a rather crude dialect..."

"Read it, sir!" Gaomon said.

Thomas frowned. "_Beneath here Demons of Opposite Pure Sealed One_..."

"Demons of Opposite Pure?" Marcus asked, looking confused. "What the heck does that mean?!"

"**It means...**" Said a new voice. "**...That you're in for a huge battle...**"

The group whirled around to see a familiar holy being. If Dusknoir had had a jaw, it would have dropped through the floor. "My... stars..."

The holy being smiled. "**Data Squad, I'm glad I've found you in safe health...**"

Marcus grinned. "Granasmon!"

"**I'm sorry it took me so long to find you,**" Granasmon said apologetically. "**The time between our separation and now is different because of the wormhole I was in...**"

"I take it you stopped Chaosmon?" Thomas asked.

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes, though he proved trickier than I expected. Care to tell me how long we've been apart?**"

"Two to four days," Gaomon said.

"**I see,**" Granasmon murmured. "**And what has happened so far?**"

Marcus stepped forward. "Granasmon, before we begin... can you tell us what you meant when you said we're in for a huge battle? What are the Demons of Opposite Pure?"

Granasmon sighed heavily. "**OK... For starters, they're failed experiments of Valmarmon's from the Battle of Hikari and Yami. Even though he was able to successfully create them, they turned against him. Two of them escaped, while the third was sealed away.**"

"What?!" Thomas gasped.

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes... I'm afraid that whatever you have uncovered can be none other than an **_**UNHOLY BEAST**_**!**"

The group was silent for a moment as they tried to process this.

Then, Dusknoir spoke. His voice was filled with horror. "T...The Unholy Beasts?! N...No! All this time, there has been an Unholy Beast right under our very noses?!"

"Hey, boss... why did he say that?" Agumon asked. "He doesn't have one! No mouth, either! Do ghosts even breathe?"

Marcus shoved Agumon down. "What's wrong? What's the big deal about an Unholy Beast?"

Granasmon sighed. "**Allow me to begin with by explaining where Valmarmon got the idea...**"

Suddenly, the room started to shimmer and images appeared in the air.

"**The world where Yugi Muto, his friends and the Digimon Tamers are from contains a powerful, ancient secret,**" Granasmon said. "**In ancient Egypt, almost 5000 years ago, the aristocracy used the spirits of powerful monsters in battles for power and prestige.**"

Keenan gasped. "Really?"

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes... And the Pharaoh himself used monsters that only he and special chosen ones could control...Gods!**"

Suddenly, an image of a long red serpentine dragon with two mouths appeared above the table.

"W...What is that?" Yoshi cried.

"**Don't worry, this is just an illusion,**" Granasmon said. "**An image of the Gods I'm showing you... they are known as the Egyptian Gods, powerful beings who only grant their power to those they deem worthy to use them. Ironically, this one is the weakest, ****Slifer the Sky Dragon****.**"

Marcus pointed at Slifer. "**HE'S** the weakest?! How many are there?!"

"**Three,**" Granasmon replied as Slifer's image was replaced by a huge, blue, humanoid warrior with horns and an Egyptian mask for a face. He had very big fists. "**This is ****Obelisk the Tormentor****.**"

Yoshi sighed. "Doesn't hold a candle to Marcus and Agumon as **MY** tormentors..."

"**HEY!!!**" Marcus and Agumon yelled.

The image changed again to display a semi-mechanical enormous golden phoenix-dragon. Granasmon sighed. "**And this is the strongest Egyptian Gods, ****The Winged Dragon of Ra****.**"

Thomas rubbed his chin. "I remember the report you left for me and Commander Sampson to read. Maximillion Pegasus uncovered the history of these ancient monsters and made a children's card game out of it..."

Granasmon nodded. "**That's correct, and it is a very popular game in his world. Later on, they used special hologram technology to take the game to a new, 3D level. Most of the early cards were based on the ancient monsters the Pharaoh and his court used, such Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon...**"

Falcomon cringed. "I just hope Pegasus didn't make those Gods, too."

"**Actually, he did...**" Granasmon said. "**Yet, Pegasus somehow wound up making them...real. The moment he finished creating the three Egyptian God cards... it was as if their spirits wound up in those cards as well, and only those who were descended from the Pharaoh and his court can control them...**"

"How many did he make?" Marcus asked.

"**Only one card for each God,**" Granasmon said. "**They're currently in Yugi Muto's hands, and only he decides when to use them.**"

"I guess Yugi must have some sort of connection with the aristocracy of ancient Egypt," Lalamon surmised.

Granasmon chuckled. "**Yes... you could say that...**"

Gaomon frowned. "So, what's the point of telling us about them?"

"Did Valmarmon base the Unholy Beasts on these Egyptian Gods?" Dusknoir asked.

Granasmon shook his head. "**No... he did not. However, let me give you a clue as to why I brought this up. Think of the Egyptian Gods are good deities...and where there is good, so too is there evil.**"

Agumon sweatdropped. "Uh...that doesn't sound good."

"Just like Burst Mode and Ruin Mode," Thomas muttered. "There are evil versions of the Egyptian Gods?!"

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes, before they made their pact with the Pharaoh and his court, the Egyptian Gods fought against their evil counterparts and sealed them away. However, those evil counterparts managed to make a deal with twelve humans and took away their humanity, making them immortal wizards who sought to destroy Egypt until the Pharaoh sealed them away as well.**"

Yoshi gasped. "The Twelve Tyrants! I remember that part from the report! They're working with Lucemon! Currently, only one Tyrant has been defeated by their ritual rules!"

"**That's right. Currently, they're holding off on their ritual,**" Granasmon said. "**Now that they are here, they're preparing to decide which Tyrant shall attack next.**"

Thomas stood up. "Wait! I remember whom they're serving! Are you telling me the Egyptian Gods' evil counterparts are...the Phantasm Demons?!"

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes... that's right. And that is what Valmarmon based his Unholy Beasts on...**"

"So, Valmarmon created three Digimon based upon the Phantasm Demons," Thomas said.

Granasmon sighed. "**That's right... He created them during the Ancient Battle, months before we were both destroyed in our final struggle. They were among his experiments that failed miserably.**"

"Failed miserably?" What happened?" Marcus asked.

"**They turned against him...**" Granasmon muttered. "**When Valmarmon learned about the Phantasm Demons, he decided to create the Unholy Beasts in secret... only unleashing them when he was ready to finish me off...**"

Lalamon blinked. "So, you didn't know what he was planning?"

Granasmon shook his head. "**No... no one knew, not even the ones he trusted the most knew of his plans. Not until the day that they were finally created... and the day when they tried to overthrow him... but failed...**"

"So, they were sealed away? What are they called?" Marcus asked.

Granasmon raised a hand. "**Hold on... Listen to what I have to say. When the Unholy Beasts tried to overthrow Valmarmon and found out that he was too powerful, they tried to escape... Only one was caught and sealed away in a prison somewhere. The other two quickly went their separate ways and vanished into different portals. Valmarmon chased one of them and easily caught up with him and sealed him away. The last one, however, was out long enough for everyone to know his name before Valmarmon found and defeated him.**"

"In other words, only one of the Unholy Beasts has a name?" Gaomon asked.

"**That's right... Valmarmon erased the memories of those who witnessed it, except for those who were working for him,**" Granasmon said. "**And during the battle, some of those decided to switch sides.**"

"And it was these turncoats who told you about the Unholy Beasts and everything?" Dusknoir asked.

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes... however, they had no idea where Valmarmonsealed the other two or what they were called. All they knew was that Valmarmon had no intention of using them ever again and would only unseal them as a last resort. Thankfully, he never got the chance.**"

Yoshi frowned. "And what did he plan to do when he freed the Unholy Beasts?"

"**Either kill them,**" Granasmon said. "**Or erase their free will and make them his loyal servants... During the Ancient War, Valmarmon had the bad--or rather, good luck--of having lots of servants who decided that they'd be a better ruler of evil and tried to overthrow him, such as HaganeOkamimon and GranDracmon...**"

Marcus grinned. "Well, as you said, Valmarmon is still out there, but his powers are limited as well... unless he finds a suitable host body. That means there's no way he can free the Unholy Beasts!"

Yoshi frowned. "But what if Lucemon and the others learn about this? What if they have plans for the Unholy Beasts? Marcus, think about it... we had a hard time against Belphemon, imagine three Digimon just like him!"

"That's not going to scare him, Yoshi..." Thomas muttered.

Granasmon smiled. "**If it's any help, you'll be glad to know there are only two Unholy Beasts left...**"

"One's been destroyed?" Keenan asked.

Granasmon nodded and another image appeared above the table.

A red demonic serpentine dragon, a huge blue demonic humanoid monster, and a massive, yellow draconic flying demon. All of them had transparent wings.

"Are they the Phantasm Demons?" Dusknoir asked.

"Look at them..." Falcomon muttered. "They almost look like the Egyptian Gods!"

"Except for that guy," Agumon said, pointing at the yellow demon. "Ra looked kind of like a robot, but that one's fully like a pipe organ!"

"You mean organic?" Asked Thomas.

"Yeah, that!" Said Agumon.

Granasmon came over. "**This is the Phantasm Demon counterpart of The Winged Dragon of Ra. He is called ****Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder****.**"

Agumon grinned. "See, boss! I am smart!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Don't get full of yourself..."

"The pot calling the kettle black, anyone?" Gaomon muttered.

"**The blue monster is Obelisk the Tormentor's Phantasm Demon counterpart - ****Raviel, Lord of Phantasms****,**" Granasmon continued. "**And the red monster is Slifer the Sky Dragon's Phantasm Demon counterpart ****Uria, Lord of Searing Flames****.**"

Thomas rubbed his chin. "So, these are the Phantasm Beasts? What about the Unholy Beasts? Which one was revealed and which one was destroyed?"

Granasmon sighed. "**The Unholy Beast that was revealed and the Unholy Beast that has been destroyed are one and the same... Do you know about Madoudramon?**"

Yoshi nodded. "Yes... According to the report you left us, Madoudramon is a Dragon Knight, Mega-level Digimon who is an excellent swordsmon as well as a powerful spellcaster."

"Spell what?" Agumon asked.

"It means that Madoudramon is also a Digimon Wizard who can use magic," Keenan said.

Agumon blinked. "I never thought Digimon could use magic!"

Marcus frowned. "I know..."

"Madoudramon is very powerful..." Thomas said. "And very cunning. He works for Lucemon, but he's actually Valmarmon's servant. He's more of a double agent..."

Granasmon sighed. "**I'm sure you know about the Sovereigns... four Mega-level Digimon who each guard a separate Digital World.**"

Gaomon nodded. "Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon. They're based on the legend of the Four Gods in Kyoto, Japan."

Granasmon closed his eyes. "**And Zhuqiaomon's realm is where the Unholy Beast was unleashed on Valmarmon's orders. He had Madoudramon get MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon to release him as a distraction so they could get the key to this world...**"

Marcus stood up. "Valmarmon had them unleash the Unholy Beast he sealed away himself?! Why?!"

"**I think it had something to do with their defeat,**" Granasmon said. "**Allow me to explain... the Unholy Beast that emerged in Zhuqiaomon's realm was based on Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. He was known as... ****URIASEADRAMON****!**"

The image changed to show off a long serpentine creature that could be described as being almost entirely composed of flames. The actual skin of its body appeared to be solid and made out of a powerful metallic ore. One could describe it as assuming the form of the Fire Sacred Beast known as Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. Its eyes were gleaming red and its long serpentine body appeared strikingly similar that of MetalSeadramon's, with red dragon-like wings with burning flames of destruction. The flames changed colours depending on their master's mood, and were currently burning with an intense red-orange hue.

"Oh boy..." Keenan muttered.

"Oh dear..." Yoshi whispered.

"How horrible..." Lalamon added.

"I know," Marcus said, looking horrified. "And we didn't get to fight it!"

Keenan, Yoshi and Lalamon facefaulted.

"**UriaSeadramon, known as the ****Chaos of Searing Flames****,**" Granasmon said. "**A Mega-level Data-type Demon Dragon Digimon. His special attacks are Inferno Tide, Magma Surge and Frozen Hell. To be honest, if Takato Matsuki and Guilmon hadn't found the Dragon Saber, who knows if anyone could have beaten it?**"

Gaomon blinked. "The Dragon Saber is one of the holy weapons you created, right? Whenever a Tamer Bio-Merges with their Digimon, their Digimon goes to the Mega level. In Guilmon's case, he becomes Gallantmon. Unlike the Gallantmon we know, Takato's can Mode Change into Crimson Mode. Using your Saber, they can Mode Change once more to become Shining Mode."

Granasmon nodded. "**Yes... With the power of Shining Mode and some help from Silesia's own Imperialdramon, UriaSeadramon was defeated, though it uttered a cryptic warning about the remaining two...**"

"I see..." Thomas muttered.

"**After they all left, Madoudramon came... and found this in the ashes left behind by UriaSeadramon,**" Granasmon said, changing the image once again.

Now they could see Madoudramon searching for something in a pile of ashes as MarineDevimon, ShadowGrumblemon and DarkPegasusmon watched. The Dragon Knight Digimon finally stood up with a red orb in his hands.

"What is that?" Yoshi asked.

"**It's called ****Uria's Crystal****,**" Granasmon said. "**From what I've heard, the Unholy Beasts each of the Unholy Beasts have one, only to be revealed upon their destruction. If all three are brought together, then a disaster so great that even Gallantmon Shining Mode would have problems dealing with it would occur.**"

The group was silent for a moment after hearing that...

Abruptly, Granasmon began to fade in and out.

"Granasmon, what's wrong?!" Falcomon cried.

Granasmon gritted his teeth. "**I've almost exhausted all my energy... I must rest now. I'm sorry... Until you find the others, you're on your own...**"

Marcus smiled. "No worries, Granasmon! You know our power! We'll take care of everything and stop that Morpheus, TyrantKabuterimon, and Unholy Beast!"

Granasmon chuckled slightly. "**Sadly, I don't know what has happened during your time in this world, but I know it isn't good. So, whatever happens...Marcus, Agumon, Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshino, Lalamon, Keenan, Falcomon... I wish you luck...**"

The Data Squad nodded. Dusknoir glanced at the humans and their Digimon. "If Granasmon believes in your power, then I shall too."

"Thanks!" Keenan said with a smile.

"It was an honour meeting you, Granasmon," Dusknoir said with a bow.

Granasmon nodded as he slowly vanished. Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror. "**Wait! Did you say Mo...**"

He was cut off mid sentence as he disappeared.

They stared at the space where Granasmon had once been in confusion.

Falcomon was the first to speak up. "Wha...What was that about?"

"You think he knows about TyrantKabuterimon?" Agumon asked.

Marcus sweatdropped. "Yeah... as if TyrantKabuterimon starts with a '_Mo_'."

"And Larry and..." Agumon started.

Marcus facepalmed. "**NO!!!** He knows something about Morpheus!"

Yoshi sighed. "I guess we'll have to find out on our own... Maybe Granasmon will try and find us again when he's rested up? I mean, I think he should tell us what he knows about Morpheus..."

"You don't suppose... that the Morpheus who died 2000 years ago during the Aura Kingdom's last stand and the Morpheus that's about to release an Unholy Beast really are the same Pokemon?" Keenan asked.

Thomas shook his head. "No... I don't think so..."

Lalamon hovered over. "I know! Granasmon was around when the Aura Kingdom was destroyed, right? I think Granasmon was horrified to hear that one of our enemies was named Morpheus, when he knew that one of the heroes that fought and died alongside Queen Yukihimi was also named Morpheus!"

Yoshi smiled. "Yeah... that's it!"

"What do you think, boss?" Agumon asked.

Marcus frowned and silently stared at where Granasmon had disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

Granasmon's private dimensional room lit up as the tired Digital God hovered in. He quickly created a chair and slumped into it, an exhausted look on his face.

_Morpheus... ...could it be? Could it really be.... him...? He's trying to unleash an Unholy Beast, even though he knows his master couldn't control it in the first place? Has he gone mad? Or was he ordered to do whatever the Data Squad has run into? Does this mean...? That... he... he..._

Gritting his teeth, Granasmon glanced at an orb and closed his eyes.

_Queen Yukihimi... why? Why did you make me keep all this a secret? Keeping all this a secret, not telling everyone what he has done...? Why didn't you let me reveal to the worlds why the Aura Kingdom was really destroyed? I knew this was a mistake... and now the future will pay the price for the mistakes of the past..._

_Marcus Damon... I wish you luck... please, stop them... Stop Morpheus Drowza and the Unholy Beast before it's too late!_

000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in Valmarmon's temporary cavern, somewhere in Chuuten Elysia...

"Lord Valmarmon, are you serious?!" Don shouted.

Valmarmon nodded as he secured his Duel Disk onto his arm "**Of course I am... I'm going to Duel Rento as a test for my new deck. Is that so wrong?**"

"It is when you're running the risk of losing your own servant..." Nightshroud muttered. "I mean... you're giving Rento his free will back! Just for this Duel! And if Rento wins, you'll set him free! Isn't that a bit of a risk?"

Valmarmon grinned. "**I know! Sounds like a lot of fun, huh?**"

Don scratched his head in puzzlement. "One thing I don't understand... what makes you think Rento will play this game? I mean, no one in Chutten knows about Duel Monsters! What makes you think Rento will be able to play well on his first try?"

Valmarmon whistled innocently. "**Oh, I dunno... maybe I put the rules in his mind or something...**"

Don sweatdropped. "Why didn't I see that coming?"

Nightshroud frowned. "What I don't understand is what makes you think he won't attack you with Electrical moves or if he'll even come back to Duel you at all. You gave him his free will back! He might run away!"

"**He won't run away or attack me,**" Valmarmon said with a grin. "**Who said I gave **_**ALL**_** his free will back?**"

Don sweatdropped. "You made sure he doesn't have the desire to run away and just wants to beat you at a children's card game without using his attacks?"

"**How did you guess?**" Valmarmon asked with a smile.

Don facepalmed. "But..."

"**Hey! It's either this or spinning tops like something out of **_**Beyblade**_**! Or even worse, **_**Battle B-Daman**_**! Or that other thing, whaddya call it...**_**Bacongon**_**!**" Valmarmon said.

"You mean _Bakugan_?" Asked Nightshade.

"Right, what you said!" Said Valmarmon.

Nightshroud scoffed. "What a ridiculous sport... Duel Monsters are far superior to spinning plastic tops. Or shooting balls. Or unfolding spheres on cards."

Don sweatdropped. "A children's card game is more convincing than that stuff? I gotta get out more..."

Valmarmon waved a hand...er...hoof. "**Never mind... Anyway, this should be interesting. Psychic-type monsters, Tuner Monsters, Synchro Monsters and...**" He chuckled. "**My new Heroes.... of Darkness!!!**"

Rento came into view. His red and yellow eyes were full of hatred, anger and fury. "Valmarmon... prepare to **DIE!!!**"

"**I'm immortal, that's never going to happen!**" Valmarmon laughed.

"I just noticed... how's he going to draw and hold cards with his hooves?" Don muttered to Nightshroud.

"You do realise he's going to make you feel stupid again if you bring that up, right?" Nightshroud murmured back.

Don sweatdropped. "Yeah... I know... I know... ugh..."

Rento brought out a deck, shuffled it and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "It doesn't matter... you're going to pay for what you've done to me!!!"

Valmarmon smirked as he brought out his deck and easily shuffled it with no problem...somehow. "**Sure, sure... whatever... as part of the deal is that if you win, I'll let you go. But if I win, you'll remain here as my slave... understood?**"

Rento snarled. "Just start!!!"

Don stared at Valmarmon shuffling his deck and groaned. "I feel so stupid..."

"What a surprise..." Nightshroud muttered.

Valmarmon slotted his deck into his Duel Disk. "**There we go... good luck, Rento...**"

Rento snarled. "I don't need luck.... I just need to crush you!"

Valmarmon chuckled darkly. "**Hahaha... what are we waiting for, then? Let's Duel!**"

(**RENTO: **_**8000**_)

(**VALMARMON: **_**8000**_)

"I'll go first!" Rento snapped, drawing his first card and adding it to his hand. He selected one of the cards from his hand and slapped it onto his Disk. "I Normal Summon _Mind Protector_ in DEF mode!"

A small yellow robot with big hands that had hexagonal jewels in its palms and crackling electrical nodes on the sides of its head appeared on the field.

(_Mind Protector. LV/3 Light/Psychic/Effect ATK/0 DEF/2200_)

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Going on the defensive, are we...?**"

Rento snarled, picking up a card and slotting it into the Duel Disk. "I'm just getting started...I activate the Quick-Play Spell, _Emergency Teleporter_!" He took out his deck a green card appeared in front of him. "With this card, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my hand or Deck. However, I must remove that monster from play during my End Phase this turn."

"**I suppose you have a monster in mind, hmm?**" Valmarmon mused.

Rento snarled and held up a card. "You got that right! I Special Summon the Tuner monster, _**Krebons**_**!!!**"

A purple and orange robot jester appeared on the field, juggling cubical bits of data while the emoticons it had for eyes smiled.

(_Krebons. LV/2 Dark/Psychic/Tuner ATK/1200 DEF/400_)

Valmarmon smirked. "**A Tuner, huh? I guess you're going for it... Do it! I'm curious to see how it works.**"

Rento snarled. "You're **REALLY** asking for it!" He pointed to his Krebons and Mind Protector. "**I tune Level 2 Krebons with my Level 3 Mind Protector!!!**"

Krebon giggled as it faded away, leaving two glowing orbs behind. Mind Protector hovered up as the two glowing the orbs circling around it, creating two green rings as the Protector vanished and left behind three glowing orbs floating in a row.

"Level 2 and Level 3 makes 5..." Nightshroud muttered. He gasped. "Of course! It's Synchro Summon!!!"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Go on, Rento. Make a chant! It's what you're supposed to do when Synchro Summoning.**"

Rento narrowed his eyes. "_My raging anger, inflamed in the abyss of my heart, becomes the black flames of hatred that overcomes this fool's arrogance!!!_" A beam of light shot through the green rings. Rento pointed into the air. "_Synchro Summon! Healing force, __**MAGICAL ANDROID!!!**_"

A beautiful female android appeared from the light. Her lower body was clad in a long runic skirt while a metal/cloth top with long rings looping around her arms and neck covered her upper form. A spiral-shaped shield was held in her right hand, and a long scimitar was in her left, both glowing with high-tech circuit lines. Very nifty cyber-headphones were worn over her hears. Long red hair flowed down her back.

(_Magical Android. LV/5 Light/Psychic/Synchro/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1700_)

Valmarmon clapped. "**Good job, Rento! That was Synchro Summoning, hmm? It's much cooler than Fusion Summoning.**"

Rento snarled as he drew another card and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "According to the rules, the player who starts off the Duel can't attack on the first turn, so I'll end with a face-down...and activate Magical Android's special effect!"

A card appeared behind Magical Android. Then, she raised her scimitar and a holy light surrounded the Luxray.

(**RENTO: **_**8600**_)

"His Life Points!" Don gasped. "They increased!"

Nightshroud nodded. "During Rento's End Phase, Magical Android can increase his LP by 600 for every Psychic-type monster he has on his field, including herself!"

Don glanced at Nightshroud. "He managed to summon a monster with 2400 ATK points on his first turn **AND** increased his Life Points by 600! And this is his first Duel! I can't believe this..."

"I know," Nightshroud muttered. "I think Rento must be really desperate to get his life back..."

"I'd like to see how Valmarmon will stop Rento's increasing LP," Don muttered.

Valmarmon drew a card and glanced at it. "**Hmm... a worthless card for now... I know where to put it until the time is right...**" He sent it to the graveyard.

Rento blinked. "Huh?! What are you doing?!"

To Rento's surprise, Magical Android knelt to the ground, switching from ATK to DEF.

Valmarmon laughed as a green card appeared beside him. "**I activate the Spell card, **_**Card Rotator**_**! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, any monsters who are in ATK or DEF will switch positions.**"

Rento snarled.

"**And I'm going to play **_**ANOTHER**_** Spell!**" Valmarmon said, picking up a card. "**A Spell I've been waiting to try out!**" He slotted the card into his Duel Disk. "**I activate.... **_**DARK FUSION**_**!!!**"

A green card appeared with an image of Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix posing with a dark figure looming behind them.

"Dark Fusion...?" Ron whispered.

"The corrupted version of Polymerization?" Nightshroud wondered.

Valmarmon chuckled as he selected two cards from his hand. "**I can send from my hand or my field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card and Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!**" Images of Avian and Burstinatrix appeared behind him. "**So, by fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix together... I corrupt them with darkness and bring out... **_**EVIL HERO INFERNO WING**_**!!!**"

Avian and Burstinatrix were pulled into a swirling dark vortex, from which a new figure emerged.

(_Evil Hero Inferno Wing. LV/6 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/1200_)

Evil Hero Inferno Wing was a very intimidating woman clad in very tight red and grey clothing, with spikes growing from his shoulders and talons in place of feet. A long red half-skirt grew down from the back of her waist. Big feathery wings sprouted from her back. She had green feathery gauntlets over her hands, which ended in large claws. A large blue visor covered her face, and green hair spread out in spikes from the back of her head.

Nightshroud frowned. "Evil Hero Inferno Wing? Is she the corrupt version of _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_ or _Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer_?"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Listen to me carefully, Nightshroud... I've made sure that the Evil Hero's effects are more powerful and more dangerous than their original Elemental Hero versions!**"

"My question still stands," Nightshroud said. "And I have a feeling I'm about to find out..."

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... yes, you will...**" He pointed at the Magical Android. "**Inferno Wing, attack!!! **_**INFERNAL TORNADO**_**!!!**"

Inferno Wing cackled as she took to the air and flapped her wings hard, unleashing a tornado of flames towards Magical Android...

...and the face-down card behind her flipped up, creating a barrier between Magical Android and Inferno Wing...

"Too bad, Valmarmon," Rento sneered. "Just as you summoned her... I activated the Trap card, _Dimensional Prison_! Inferno Wing is removed from play and..."

Inferno Wing's flames went through the barrier as the Dimensional Prison Trap card exploded.

"**WHAT?!**" Rento gasped.

Valmarmon smirked. "**Sorry, forgot to mention that for the remainder of this turn, the Fiend Fusion monster that was summoned by the Dark Fusion Spell card cannot be targeted by the effects of my opponent's Monsters, Spells and Traps...**"

Rento stepped back in horror. "No..."

Inferno Wing's flames engulfed Magical Android, causing her to scream in pain before exploding...

...along with Rento, who was engulfed in flames. "**GAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

(**RENTO: **_**8200**_)

"His Life Points!" Don muttered. "He was damaged... but how?"

Nightshroud smirked. "Inferno Wing must have a Piercing effect. When Inferno Wing attacks a defending monster that's DEF is less than her ATK points, the difference is dealt to the opponent as damage. Magical Android's DEF was 1700... so Rento lost 400 LP..."

"**And that's just the beginning!**" Valmarmon said, chuckling. "**Onto the main course! Inferno Wing's deadly powers are now activated since your Android was blown to pieces! When this card destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, she can inflict damage to your LP equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher.**"

Rento's eyes widened. "**WHAT?!?**"

Valmarmon smirked. "**Magical Android's DEF is 1700 while her ATK is 2400... gee, I wonder which one is higher...**"

Inferno Wing chuckled as she swooped down at Rento and grabbed him. She hissed and engulfed the Luxray in a blast of flames.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**" Rento screamed, his eyes widening in pain.

(**RENTO: **_**5800**_)

Valmarmon chuckled as he selected the last card from his hand and placed it on the field. "**Finally, I Normal Summon **_**Bane Hyena**_** in DEF mode. I end my turn...**"

A silver mechanical hyena with a devious grin appeared next to Inferno Wing.

(_Bane Hyena. LV/3 Earth/Machine/Effect ATK/800 DEF/1200_)

Nightshroud smirked. "My question has been answered. Inferno Wing is the twisted version of Flame Wingman..."

"How so?" Don asked.

"When _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_ destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, he can inflict damage to the opponent's LP equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster," Nightshroud explained. "When _Evil Hero Inferno Wing_ destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, she inflicts damage to the opponent's LP equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher."

"So, what you're saying then is that the Evil Hero's special effects are the more broken and deadlier versions of the Elemental Heroes?" Don asked.

Nightshroud nodded. "Exactly. And like I stated before, Inferno Wing is the twisted version of Flame Wingman..."

"Twisted, all right... let's see how lion boy gets out of this!" Don said.

Rento slowly got to his feet and drew a card. "M..My turn..." He glanced at his hand and picked out a card. "I activate the Continuous Spell card, _Teleport_..." A green card appeared beside him. "Once per turn, if I have no monsters but my opponent does, I can pay 800 LP to Special Summon a Psychic-type monster from my hand..." He picked out a card. "I choose... _**MASTER GIG**_**!!!**"

Master Gig was a huge egg-shaped monster made of metal, with spikes growing from the top and bottom, weird limbs growing from the sides, several green eyes arranged in rings, and a solemn metal mask of a face, protruding from the top.

(_Master Gig. LV/8 Earth/Psychic/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/1400_)

(**RENTO: **_**5000**_)

Rento picked out another card from his hand. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell, _Premature Burial_. Now I can revive a monster from my graveyard to the field in ATK position by paying 800 LP. And I choose to revive Magical Android!"

As the green card appeared on the field, Magical Android rose from the ground, clutching her weapons tightly.

(_Magical Android. LV/5 Light/Psychic/Synchro/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1700_)

(**RENTO: **_**4200**_)

Don flinched. "Careful... he's nearly down to half his LP!"

Nightshroud smirked. "Not anymore..."

"Finally, I activate the Spell, _Card of Sanctity_!" Rento snarled, holding up his last card. "We both draw cards from our decks until we each hold six in our hand!"

Valmarmon chuckled, drawing six cards from his deck. "**Very well, very well...**"

Rento drew six cards from his deck. "Now... let the attack commence! Master Gig, attack Inferno Wing!"

Master Gig grunted as he reached over and grabbed Inferno Wing, clutching her tightly until she screamed and burst into data.

(**VALMARMON: **_**7500**_)

"And now, Magical Android! Kill Bane Hyena!" Rento snapped.

Magical Android raised her weapon and created a powerful shockwave that sliced Bane Hyena in half.

Valmarmon's graveyard glowed and two cards came out.

"**Bane Hyena's special ability activates when this card is removed from the field,**" Valmarmon said, picking up two cards. "**I can add one Dark Fusion and one Hero card from the graveyard back to my hand. The Hero card is Elemental Hero Avian...**"

"One card face down!" Rento snapped as a card appeared behind Master Gig. "I end my turn, activating Magical Android's effect to give me 600 LP for every Psychic-type monster on my side! Because there are two Psychic-type monsters, I gain 1200 LP!"

(**RENTO: **_**5400**_)

Don glanced at Valmarmon. "OK... What do you think he's going to play now? He's got eight cards in his hand and..."

Nightshroud held out his arm to silence Don. "Be quiet and watch... I have a feeling that Valmarmon is just starting..."

"**My turn!**" Valmarmon called out, drawing a card. He chuckled as he held up the Dark Fusion card once more. "**I activate **_**Dark Fusion**_** once more! I'll now fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Wildheart!**"

Avian appeared once more with Elemental Hero Wildheart before being pulled into a swirling dark vortex...

Don glanced at Nightshroud. "What's the pure Fusion form of those two?"

"_Elemental Hero Wild Wingman_," Nightshroud replied. "And his special ability can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field by discarding one card from the player's hand."

Don flinched. "I have a feeling we're not going to like what we're about to see..."

Valmarmon chuckled as the vortex pulsed. "**Dark Fusion Summon! **_**EVIL HERO WILD CYCLONE**_**!!!**"

The vortex burst and the newly evil fused monster appeared...

(_Evil Hero Wild Cyclone. LV/8 Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/2300_)

Wild Cyclone looked sort of like Wildheart, except that he had big green and grey leathery wings growing from his back, feathers on his thighs and tailbone, big green shoulder pads, claws growing over his abs, and a winged bird-like mask covering his face.

Valmarmon chuckled as Wild Cyclone hovered beside him.

Nightshroud frowned. "I should have seen this coming... Not only are the Evil Hero's effects somewhat similiar to their Elemental Hero counterparts, but they also carry over their ATK and DEF points!"

"1900?! No way will Valmarmon blast one of Rento's monsters! What is he planning?!" Don cried.

Valmarmon held up a card. "**Next, I activate the Spell **_**Evil Sealing**_**. This card can be activated when I have an Evil Hero on my field while you either have a face up Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap card on your side. Now, you'll have to set those face-up cards face down equal to the number of Evil Heroes I have one my side. And for each card set by this effect, I get to draw one card!**"

Rento's eyes widened. "I only have one! Teleport!"

"**Exactly, and watch it go down...**" Valmarmon smirked as Rento's Teleport flipped into the face down position. He drew another card. "**And by the effect of Evil Sealing, I draw one card for each face-up Spell or Trap that's been turned face down...**" He glanced at it and grinned. "**And now, it's time to activate the Spell, **_**Riryoku**_**!**"

Rento watched as the Spell card appeared in front of Valmarmon. "Riryoku...? What does that do..?"

Valmarmon pointed at Master Gig. "**Look...**"

(_Master Gig. ATK/2600_ V _1300_)

"What?!" Rento gasped. "What have you done?!"

"**Riryoku halves the ATK points of one of my monsters and increases another's by the same amount,**" Valmarmon said. "**So, I halve Master Gig's ATK points and give the rest to Wild Cyclone...**"

(_Evil Hero Wild Cyclone. ATK/1900_ V _3200_)

Rento stood back in shock. "Wha...?"

"**Wild Cyclone, attack Master Gig!**" Valmarmon commanded, his smile looking deadly. "_**Centrifugal Cyclone Slash**_**!!!**"

Wild Cyclone grunted, taking to the air and attacking Master Gig with a powerful brown gust of wind blades...

Rento's face down card flipped up.

"I activate the Trap, Mirror Force!" Rento called out.

Nightshroud smirked. "Looks like Rento has got around the Dark Fusion's effect. It may keep Fiend Fusion monsters safe from being targeted by card effects on the turn they're Fusion Summoned, but it doesn't stop cards that target the **ENTIRE** field like Mirror Force!"

Don chuckled. "Looks like Valmarmon didn't expect that, huh?"

Then, to their surprise, Mirror Force suddenly went face down...

"**Guess what, Don?**" Valmarmon laughed. "**I did! When Wild Cyclone attacks, Rento can't activate any Spell or Traps until the end of the Damage Step!**"

Rento gritted his teeth as Master Gig was covered in the cyclone. "This can't be..... **AAAAAAAAAARGH!!!**"

Master Gig exploded, along with Rento's face down Mirror Force and Teleport.

"**Oh, and Wild Cyclone can destroy all Set Spell and Trap cards that you control if he deals damage to you in battle,**" Valmarmon added.

Rento fell to his knees, gritting his fangs. "Damn you..."

(**RENTO: **_**3500**_)

Valmarmon laughed. "I end my turn..."

(_Evil Hero Wild Cyclone. ATK/3200_ V _1900_)

Rento slowly stood up, grabbing the top card of his deck. "My turn... draw..." He pointed at Wild Cyclone. "**MAGICAL ANDROID, SLICE HIM DOWN!!!**"

Magical Android nodded, leaping forward before and chopping Wild Cyclone in half with her weapon.

Valmarmon just stood there with a grin on his face. "**Heh heh...**"

(**VALMARMON: **_**7000**_)

"I end my turn!" Rento yelled in fury.

And Magical Android healed him.

(**RENTO: **_**4100**_)

"**My turn!**" Valmarmon called, drawing a card. He grinned as he raised it into the air. "**First I activate **_**Fusion Call**_**. This allows me to add one Spell card from my deck or graveyard that lets me Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster... like Dark Fusion from my graveyard...**"

Rento snarled. "**ANOTHER** corrupt fusion?!"

"**Correct, but that'll have to wait...**" Valmarmon said, raising another card. "**Next up, **_**The Warrior Returning Alive**_**! A Spell that allows me to return one Warrior-type monster from the graveyard to my hand... I select Burstinatrix!**"

Don glanced at Nightshroud. "Rento is losing control of his temper..."

Nightshroud chuckled. "Not surprising considering he's been forced to become Valmarmon's slave while leaving his fiancee and unborn children behind..."

"**Now, **_**Dark Fusion**_** activate!**" Valmarmon called out, the dark vortex appearing beside him. Burstinatrix emerged along with Elemental Hero Clayman. "**I'll now fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero Clayman!**"

As the two warriors leapt into the vortex, Nightshroud glanced at Don. "The Fusion form of Burstinatrix and Clayman is _Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster_. When she's in DEF mode, she can attack the opponent directly. However, the ATK is halved during damage calculation."

"She can attack directly? What's this one going to do?" Don wondered.

"**Come forth!**" Valmarmon yelled. "_**EVIL HERO INFERNAL SNIPER**_**!!!**"

The vortex burst open and Infernal Sniper appeared...

(_Evil Hero Infernal Sniper. LV/6 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/2500_)

Infernal Sniper was a large woman clad in very bulky red armour with spikes growing from the shoulders and knees. Her left arm ended in claws and a buckler, while her right one was a cannon with two scything blades growing from the sides. A yellow visor mostly covered her face, and very long black hair curved out behind her.

Rento and the other two noticed that Infernal Sniper was kneeling to the ground. Rento snarled. "She's in DEF mode!"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes, she is. And I'm going to reveal one of her special abilities. The effects of Spell cards can't destroy her! I end my turn.**"

"So Rampart Blaster and Infernal Sniper have high DEF points?" Don asked.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yes. And because Magical Android's ATK is 2400, Rento needs to increase her ATK power by 200 or more if he wants to blast away Infernal Sniper..."

"It doesn't look good for Rento though," Don said. "Valmarmon only lost 1000 LP while Rento lost a lot! I can't tell how many points he lost since he keeps recovering it with Magical Android's power!"

"I draw!" Rento snarled, drawing a card. He glanced at it and smirked. "I'll set this card face down and summon _Destructotron_ in DEF mode!"

As a face down card appeared, Rento's summoned monster took shape. Destructotron was a very formidable robot with four multi-jointed legs, a pair of bulky blue arms with black accordion joints, a strange machine with copper tubes and valves and a glowing green hatch for a chest, and a computer screen for a head with a crackling evil face flashing on the screen.

(Destructotron. _LV/4 Earth/Psychic/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/400_)

Rento sighed. "I end my turn!"

Magical Android's effect activated and healed Rento's LP by 1200, because there were two Psychic monsters on the field.

(**RENTO: **_**5300**_)

"His LP is nearly back to where it was before!" Don said.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yes... Valmarmon made a mistake sparing Magical Android... or could he just be toying with him...?"

"**My draw!**" Valmarmon sneered.

Infernal Sniper pointed her cannon at Rento.

"What the..?" Rento gasped.

Valmarmon grinned. "**During my Standby Phase, when Infernal Sniper is in DEF position, I can inflict 1000 LP points of damage to you using my **_**Chthonian Laser**_**!**"

Infernal Sniper's cannon fired a red beam that pierced Rento's stomach. He gasped and fell to his knees, but didn't made a sound...

(**RENTO: **_**4300**_)

Rento started to laugh, lifting his head back up. "Too bad... she won't be here for long! I activate the Trap _**ESP Unite**_**!!!**"

The face down card flipped up and unleashed two beams. One struck Infernal Sniper and the other hit Valmarmon's graveyard...

Rento stood up. "This Trap can only work when I have a Psychic monster in DEF position! Now, I equip this to Destructotron and remove Infernal Sniper from the game! If you want her back, you'll have to destroy Destructotron! And after that, you'll have to wait for your removed monster to return to your field on your next Standby Phase!"

Infernal Sniper screamed as she exploded.

Valmarmon frowned. "**Very good... I have to admit, I didn't expect that...**"

"Finally, for each Psychic-type mosnter I have on my side of the field, I can send a Spell card from your graveyard to my field!" Rento said with a grin as two cards appeared in front of him. "And I have two, so I can take two Spell cards of yours. So, you have no monsters on the field and I have two of **YOUR** Spells! I can't use them until my next turn, though, unless you summon a monster!"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Don't worry... I will!**" He picked out a card. "**If by any chance I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand in face-up Attack Position!**" He placed it onto his Duel Disk. "**Come forth, **_**EVIL HERO INFERNAL PRODIGY**_**!!!**"

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy appeared on the field. This monster looked like some sort of hybrid of man, lizard, and insect, with green and blue armour, spikes and claws, bladed wings growing from his back **AND** his head, and a long reptilian tail.

(_Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy LV/2 Dark/Fiend/Effect ATK/300 DEF/600_)

"What a shrimp," Don muttered.

"**Next up, I release Infernal Prodigy to Advance Summon **_**Evil Hero Malicious Edge**_**!!!**" Valmarmon called out.

Infernal Prodigy laughed as he vanished and Malicious Edge took his place. Malicious Edge was covered from head to toe in purple leather, with black leather belts studded with spikes wrapped all over his body. He had spikes for toes, claws growing from his knuckles, and bladed 'wings' coming out of his back. A spiky helmet covered most of his head.

(_Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV/7 Earth/Fiend/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/1800_)

Nightshroud looked shocked. "Evil Hero Malicious Edge is Level 7?! To Advance Summon a monster like that, you need to release **TWO** monsters, not just one!"

Valmarmon smirked. "**True... but Malicious Edge has a superb ability. If my opponent controls one or more monsters, I can Advance Summon this monster by releasing just one.**"

Rento snarled.

"**Also...**" Valmarmon added, holding out a card. "**Here's another **_**Riryoku**_**. I'll take half of Magical Android's ATK and give it to Malicious Edge!**"

(_Magical Android. ATK/2400_ V _1200_)

(_Evil Hero Malicious Edge. ATK/2600_ V _3800_)

"That's it for Magical Android!" Don said.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yes... Although, Malicious Edge reminds me of a certain Elemental Hero. He has the same level, same ATK and same DEF as..."

"**Malicious Edge, attack Destructotron!**" Valmarmon commanded. "_**NEEDLE BURST**_**!!!**"

Malicious Edge grunted as he jumped into the air and threw his claws at Destructotron...

Nightshroud gasped. "Wait! Of course! Evil Hero Malicious Edge must be the corrupt version of _Elemental Hero Bladedge_! He must have the Pierce effect!"

Don glanced at Nightshroud. "What?!"

Rento looked horrifed. "What did you say?!?"

Valmarmon laughed. "**He's right! During battle between the attacking Malicious Edge and the defending Destructotron, if his DEF is lower than Edge's, then the difference will be inflicted to you as Battle Damage!**"

Destructotron exploded as the claws went through his body....

Rento screamed as he could feel Malicious Edge's power blasting him. "**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**"

(**RENTO: **_**900**_)

Rento fell to his knees as Valmarmon drew a card. "**And thanks to the effect of Infernal Prodigy, I can draw one card during the End Phase if he was released for an Advance Summon for an Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero or Evil Hero. That's it for me!**"

(_Evil Hero Malicious Edge. ATK/3800_ V _2600_)

Rento's body shook, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"His LP is at 900 and Valmarmon's is at 7000..." Nightshroud said.

Don sighed. "I guess he's got no choice but to give up!"

Hearing those words, Rento's mind started to race.

He remembered something from his childhood...

Crying...

Screaming...

Talking...

He remembered a male Rapidash standing over him, his younger, Shinxy self, holding onto a Growlithe toy as the Rapidash patted his head sadly. "_I'm very sorry, Rento. I really am. With your father gone, your mother just gave up... she's gone through so much in her life that losing your father was too much... it clouded her common sense and... I'm sorry, Rento... I'm sorry..._"

Rento's eyes snapped open. "I won't give up... I won't be like her..." He slowly got up. "I won't quit!"

Don blinked. "Was it something I said...?"

Valmarmon smirked. When he was brainwashing Rento earlier, he had looked through his memories and learned about the Luxray's past. He knew about Rento's life, about how Rento's father had died from an illness and how his mother committed suicide. That's why he was an orphan. Thankfully, his father was able to prepare for his son's future before he passed away and after taking heed of the Rapidash's words, Rento decided to take up the schooling his father had gotten for him and not give up like his mother.

Rento made the right decision. While at school, he made many friends, including a beautiful Sneasel named Tanata. He evolved into a Luxio before he finished school and went to college. Two years after that, he evolved into a handsome Luxray while Tanata became a Weavile. They soon became engaged, and Tanata bore Rento's child. They set a date for their future marriage while Rento started his job as an archaeologist, researching the history of Chuuten Elysia.

That was before he had been captured and enslaved by Valmarmon because he was a descendant of the Aura Kingdom.

Valmarmon chuckled. _You're desperate to see Tanata again, hmm? And your friends... and your future child... Sorry, Rento. But that will never happen..._

"**I DRAW!!!**" Rento yelled, drawing a card. He glanced at it. _My LP is at 900 and I've only knocked him from 8000 to 7000! Magical Android can't help me raise my LP enough! I have no choice but to fight back!_

"**Well...?**" Valmarmon asked, an evil smile on his face.

Rento slammed a card onto his Duel Disk. "I summon the Tuner monster, _Psychic Commander_!!!"

Psychic Commander was a four-eyed soldier in a green uniform emerging from the top of a high-tech futuristic floating tank.

(_Psychic Commander. LV/3 Earth/Psychic/Tuner ATK/1400 DEF/800_)

"This is my last chance! **I WON'T GO DOWN!!!**" Rento snarled, pointing at Valmarmon. "I'll find her... I'll finally rejoin Tanata! I'll never lose to **YOU**!"

Valmarmon just smirked.

"Smirk all you want!" Rento snapped. "But I'm bringing out the big guns as well! **I tune my Level 3 Psychic Commander with my Level 5 Magical Android!!!**"

Psychic Commander tapped his chest as he faded away, leaving three glowing orbs behind. Magical Android hovered up as the three glowing orbs circled her, creating three green rings. The Android vanished, leaving behind five glowing orbs floating in a row.

"Level 3 and Level 5?!" Don gasped.

Nightshroud frowned. "He's going to Synchro Summon a Level 8 monster!"

Rento bared his fangs. "**My strongest heart, never giving into fear, invoke my deepest wish and awaken the path I desire!**" A beam of light shot through the green rings. "_Synchro Summon!!! Unleash your mind, __**THOUGHT RULER ARCHFIEND!!!**_"

Thought Ruler Archfiend was a tremendous demon, resembling Skull Archfiend but with green skin and armour under the bone plating. Its tail was also yellow with green rings around it, and many of its bones and claws and spikes were yellow as well. Also, its horns were green and straight rather than curved.

(_Thought Ruler Archfiend. LV/8 Dark/Psychic/Synchro/Effect ATK/2700 DEF/2300_)

"Incredible..." Nightshroud muttered.

Don gulped. "He finally brought out a powerful monster, huh?"

Rento clenched his fist. "Thought Ruler Archfiend can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card that targets a Psychic monster on my field by paying 1000 Life Points. It can save itself as well. However, I have something else in mind! Remember these face down cards from the effects of ESP Unite? I'm going to activate one!"

One of the face down cards flipped up, revealing...

"**Riryoku!!!**" Don yelled.

"He's going to halve Malicious Edge's ATK and increase Thought Ruler's!" Nightshroud gasped.

(_Evil Hero Malicious Edge. ATK/2600_ V _1300_)

(_Thought Ruler Archfiend. ATK/2700_ V _4000_)

Valmarmon frowned. "**4000 ATK points...Rento is taking this seriously.**"

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, show no mercy!" Rento yelled, pointing at Malicious Edge. "**MENTAL SPHERE!!!**"

Thought Ruler Archfiend grunted as he created a metal orb in its hands and hurled it at Malicious Edge. It absorbed him, causing him to cry out before exploding.

(**VALMARMON: **_**4300**_)

Valmarmon clapped. "**Bravo! You've finally dealt massive damage to me, Rento. Very good...**"

"It's not over yet!" Rento snapped. "Thought Ruler Archfiend's special effect activates! When he destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, my LP now increases equal to the destroyed monster's **ORIGINAL** ATK points!"

(**RENTO: **_**3500**_)

"Finally, I set two cards face down..." Rento muttered, slotting two cards in. "And end my turn."

(_Thought Ruler Archfiend. ATK/4000_ V _2700_)

Valmarmon drew his next card as Infernal Sniper appeared in DEF mode. "**Speaking of ESP Unite... the monster removed by that card's effect returns during my Standby Phase, am I correct? If so, then prepare for Infernal Sniper's effect... during my Standby Phase, she shall inflict 1000 points of damage... **_**Chthonian Laser**_**!**"

Infernal Sniper shot a beam into Rento's chest, causing him to flinch in pain.

(**RENTO: **_**2500**_)

Valmarmon held up a card. "**I activate the Spell, **_**Card of Sanctity**_**. We both draw until we hold six cards in our hand...**"

Rento drew from his deck, glaring at Valmarmon all the while.

Valmarmon held up a card. "**I activate the Spell card, **_**Monster Reborn**_**! I can now summon a monster from either graveyard to my field! Don't worry, it's not going to be an Evil Hero Fusion monster. They can only be summoned by Fusion Summon...**"

"So who are you bringing out? My Magical Android?" Rento asked, narrowing his eyes.

"**Nope! I'm bringing back Malicious Edge!**" Valmarmon said with a grin. "**Surprised?**"

Rento blinked as Evil Hero Malicious Edge appeared, extending his claws to slice him apart. "Wha...?"

(_Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV/7 Earth/Fiend/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/1800_)

Valmarmon chuckled as he held up another card. "**Next up, I activate my **_**SECOND Dark Fusion**_**!**"

Don groaned. "Oh no... not again..." He blinked. "Wait, second?! This is the **FOURTH** time he played that card!"

"He has more than one copy of Dark Fusion in his deck," Nightshroud said. "And he used the first Dark Fusion three times.... have you forgotten?"

"No, I was just wondering..." Don grumbled. "What is he planning?!"

Valmarmon smirked as a dark vortex appeared beside him. "**My Fusion Material Monsters are on the field. You see, my next monster needs Malicious Edge and a Level 6 or higher Fiend-type monster... Infernal Sniper is a Fiend monster and her Level is 6. So... I'll now fuse Malicious Edge and Infernal Sniper together!!!**"

Malicious Edge and Infernal Sniper jumped into the vortex.

Don glanced at Nightshroud. "Is there an Elemental Hero version of this guy?"

"I don't know..." Nightshroud muttered. "Malicious Edge is the evil version of Bladedge, who's made of two Fusion forms... _Wildedge_ with Wildheart and _Plasma Vice_ with Sparkman... There hasn't been an Elemental Hero Fusion monster that needs Bladedge and a Level 6 or higher Warrior-type monster as Fusion Materials, so...I think this is a new monster..."

Don frowned. "Is that good or bad?"

Nightshroud glanced at Rento. "It depends on him..."

Valmarmon laughed as the vortex pulsed. "**Come forth, **_**EVIL HERO MALICIOUS FIEND**_**!!!**"

The vortex burst and the new monster appeared. Malicious Fiend, much like Malicious Edge, was mostly covered in leather with spiked belts, but he also had black knee-high boots, black spiky shoulder-things, **VERY** long claws growing from his knuckles, a mask with spiky dreadlocks growing out from it, and big leathery wings.

(_Evil Hero Malicious Fiend LV/8 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK/3500 DEF/2100_)

"**WHAT?!**" Rento gasped.

"3500 ATK points?!" Nightshroud cried. "No way!!!"

Valmarmon chuckled darkly. "**Malicious Fiend can change all my opponent's monsters into face-up ATK position during his Battle Phase and they **_**MUST**_** attack this card! Now, try and counter **_**THIS**_**! Malicious Fiend, destroy Thought Ruler Archfiend! **_**HELL RAZOR**_**!!!**"

Malicious Fiend laughed as he zoomed up towards Thought Ruler Archfiend and stabbed him hard in the chest, causing him to explode.

(**RENTO: **_**1700**_)

"Finally, I set one card face down and end my turn!" Valmarmon said, slotting a card into his Duel Disk.

Rento slowly got up and drew his next card. "My turn!!!"

"Rento's LP is at 1700 and Valmarmon's is at 4300... how is he going to catch up?" Don asked. "Especially now that Valmarmon has a monster with 3500 ATK points!"

Nightshroud glanced at Rento's field. The Luxray had three face down cards, one of which was a Spell. "He still has that other Spell card he took from Valmarmon's graveyard with ESP Unite. I think he's got no choice but to play it in his next turn."

Don glanced at Nightshroud. "You sure?"

"Like you said, Valmarmon has a monster with 3500 ATK points," Nightshroud stated. "He's got no choice but to play it."

Rento stared at his hand before picking out a card. You'd better follow this, Valmarmon... because I'm not holding back! I summon _**TUNINGWARE**_**!!!**"

Tuningware was a very...very small monster with a long yellow scarf wearing a pot over its head.

(_Tuningware. LV/1 Light/Machine/Effect ATK/100 DEF/300_)

Don stared at Tuningware in shock. "You've got to be kidding... is he trying to lose?!"

"Next, I'll activate one of my set cards!" Rento yelled as one of them flipped up. "The Continuous Trap, _Graceful Revival_! I can now Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard in ATK mode! **Krebons**, arise!!!"

The Trap card's image glowed and the robotic jester reappeared with a crazy cackle.

(_Krebons. LV/2 Dark/Psychic/Tuner ATK/1200 DEF/400_)

"A Tuner and a Non-Tuner who's Levels add up to three," Nightshroud said. "In order to Synchro Summon, you'll need a Tuner and 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters whose level is equal to the selected Synchro monster."

Don frowned. "Must be a powerful Level 3, then...or he has no idea what he's doing."

Rento snarled. "Thanks to the effect of Tuningware, if it's being used for a Synchro Summon, then I can treat it as a Level 1 or Level 2 monster! So I'm going to treat it as a Level 2 monster!"

(_Tuningware. LV/1_ V _2_)

"No... he's going to Synchro Summon a Level 4 monster!" Nightshroud corrected.

"**I tune Level 2 Krebons with my Level 2 Tuningware!!!**" Rento called out.

Krebon giggled as it faded away, leaving two glowing orbs behind. Tuningware hovered up as the two orbs circled around it, creating two green rings. Tuningware vanished, leaving two glowing orbs behind.

Rento narrowed his eyes as a beam of light went through the green rings. "_Synchro Summon, __**ARMORY ARM!!!**_"

Armory Arm was...a robot arm. Yeah. That's it.

(_Armory Arm. LV/4 Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/1200_)

"That's it?!" Don cried incredulously.

Nightshroud held his arm out. "He's not finished yet!"

"When Tuningware has been sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I can draw one card from my deck!" Rento snarled, drawing a card. He glanced at it and grinned. _I'm this close... __**THIS**__ close!_

Valmarmon saw Rento's expression and frowned. _This doesn't seem right... he's brought out a monster with 1800 ATK points and used up his Normal Summon. He can't bring one out unless..._

"I activate the Spell _Double Summon_!" Rento snapped, holding up a card. "I now have another Normal Summon, and I'll use it wisely!" He slammed the card he had drawn by Tuningware's effect onto his Disk. "I summon the Tuner Monster, _**MIND MASTER**_**!!!**"

Mind Master was a brain in a jar emitting four beams of green light. Three cables ending in mechanical hands snaked out from the base of the jar.

(_Mind Master. LV/1 Light/Psychic/Effect ATK/100 DEF/200_)

"A Level 5 Synchro monster?" Don asked.

Rento pointed at another face down. "I activate the Continuous Trap _Call of the Haunted_! I can now Special Summon a monster from my graveyard in ATK position! I will revive _**THOUGHT RULER ARCHFIEND**_**!!!**"

The image of the Call of the Haunted Trap glowed and Thought Ruler Archfiend appeared, glaring at Valmarmon.

(_Thought Ruler Archfiend. LV/8 Dark/Psychic/Synchro/Effect ATK/2700 DEF/2300_)

Nightshroud gasped. "No way... a Level **NINE** Synchro monster?!"

"Oh boy..." Don muttered.

"Fear this, Valmarmon!" Rento snarled, pointing to his field. "**I tune Level 1 Mind Master with my Level 8 Thought Ruler Archfiend!**"

The 'brain' of Mind Master glowed as it vanished, leaving one glowing orb behind. Thought Ruler Archfiend hovered up as the glowing orb circled around him, creating a green ring as the demon vanished, leaving behind eight glowing orbs floating in a row.

"_My last hope, calling from the depths from my heart, awakens the warrior that'll bring my lost dreams to life!_" Rento chanted as the beam of light went through the green ring. "_Synchro Summon! Revive my desire, __**HYPER PSYCHIC BLASTER!!!**_"

Hyper Psychic Blaster was a formidable robot warrior with chrome armour that had glowing blue lines running down the sides, a pair of metal wings forming a shield over its back, a single blue optic, and twin blasters for hands.

(_Hyper Psychic Blaster. LV/9 Earth/Psychic/Synchro/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

"Looks like he's packing some heat!" Don noted.

"I have a feeling he's not using that monster because of its ATK strength!" Nightshroud noted. "What if that monster has a special ability that Rento needs to win?"

Rento pointed at Armory Arm. "I now activate Armory Arm's special effect and equip him to Hyper Psychic Blaster, increasing his ATK by 1000!!!"

Armory Arm attached itself to Hyper Psychic Blaster's body, making him look even more menacing.

(_Hyper Psychic Blaster. ATK/3000_ V _4000_)

"And now, I reveal my final face down!" Rento snarled as the card slowly flipped up. "A Spell card that I took from your graveyard by using the effects of ESP Unite! By discarding one card from my hand, I activate... _**CARD ROTATOR**_**!!!**"

Valmarmon's eyes widened in surprise. "**Huh?!**"

As Rento discarded a card, Malicious Fiend knelt to the ground and crossed his arms as a purple card appeared beneath him.

"It's over..." Rento snarled. "Once this attack is successful, I win! Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Malicious Fiend! _**TWIN MENTAL BEAM**_**!!!**"

Hyper Psychic Blaster aimed his guns and fired at Malicious Fiend. The Evil Hero yelled in pain before exploding, and the robot's twin beams pierced through Valmarmon's stomach.

"_**GAAAAAAAAH!!!**_" Valmarmon cried. "_**A PIERCING EFFECT?!?**_"

(**VALMARMON: **_**2400**_)

Rento smiled. "Yes... when Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks a monster in DEF mode and its DEF point are lower than Blaster's ATK, then the difference is dealt to you as damage! Then, Hyper Psychic Blaster can increase my LP from the difference between his high ATK points and the DEF points of the monster he attacked!"

(**RENTO: **_**3600**_)

Valmarmon rubbed his stomach. "**He's in the lead!**"

"And I'm about to win, Valmarmon! I activate the final effect of Armory Arm!" Rento bellowed as the components of Armory Arm on Hyper Psychic Blaster started to glow. "You'll remember this one! When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle and send it to the graveyard, Armory Arm will now inflict damage to you... **EQUAL** to the destroyed monster's ATK points!"

Valmarmon's eyes widened. "**You what?!**"

Hyper Psychic Blaster started to absorb the data of Malicious FIend and burst into flames.

"Valmarmon's LP is at 2400 and Malicious Fiend's ATK was 3500!" Nightshroud noted.

Don stared in shock. "I don't believe this.... Rento is going to beat **VALMARMON!!!**"

Rento pointed at Valmarmon. "Game over, Valmarmon!!!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster pointed at Valmarmon and unleashed the fire, which shaped itself into Malicious Fiend before engulfing the possessed Pegasusmon in a great inferno.

However, at that moment, Valmarmon's face down card flipped up and a monster appeared before him.

"**I activate a Trap card, **_**Fusion Sacrifice**_**!**" Valmarmon yelled. "**This Trap card activates when a Fusion Monster of mine is destroyed and I'm about to receive Burn Damage from a card effect! By sending one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard, I can halve the damage and make you draw a card! The drawback is that the Fusion Monster's Level must be equal to the destroyed monster's Level! Malicious Fiend's Level is 8 so thankfully I have one! **_**Evil Hero Dark Gaia**_**!**"

(_Evil Hero Dark Gaia LV/8 Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK/? DEF/0_)

Dark Gaia was a demonic warrior covered in armour as grey as stone, with a long tail ending in a barbed point, talons on his feet, clawed hands, bat-like wings, and an eyeless helmet. He grunted as the flames engulfed him before he exploded, covering Valmarmon in fire.

(**VALMARMON: **_**650**_)

Rento snarled as he drew a card due to Fusion Sacrifice's effect. He then picked a card and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I finish my turn with a face-down card. It's over Valmarmon!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster landed near Rento as a face down card appeared.

Valmarmon stared at Rento, gritting his teeth. _Daaaaaaaamn... damndamndamndamn! Not again... I'm losing because I got overconfident! I never expected Rento to have this kind of advantage! If I didn't have Fusion Sacrifice ready, that would have been a humiliating defeat! My overconfidence is something I need to take control of! It's what let those blasted Spirit Digidestined beat me as Susanoomon... __**TWICE**__! I'm not going to lose again!!! __**NEVER!!!**_

"_**LAST TURN!**_" Valmarmon snarled, drawing his next card. "_**DRAW!!!**_"

"Last turn is right..." Rento sneered. "You're going to lose a servant, Valmarmon. I haven't forgotten our deal..."

Valmarmon glanced at his hand and sneered. "**I've only got one monster in my hand...**" He grabbed it and set it onto his Duel Disk. "**I summon **_**Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**_** in ATK mode!**"

Valmarmon's Infernal Gainer appeared on the field. Evil Hero Infernal Gainer was a massive demonic warrior whose body looked like it had been turned inside out, with purple bony armour plates covering exposed red muscles. A long segmented tail grew from his rear. His arms ended in big-clawed gauntlets. Big spikes grew from his shoulders and a short, tattered cape hung down his back to his waist. His head was covered by a helmet that looked like part of his body, with horns and spikes and too many eyes.

(_Evil Hero Infernal Gainer LV/4 Earth/Fiend/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/0_)

Rento stared at Infernal Gainer before he smirked. "That's it, I guess... I win!"

Valmarmon burst into laughter. "_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NO, YOU FOOL!!! IT'S THE LAST TURN OF THE GAME!!! ALL THAT AND YOUR LAST TURN!!!**_" He grabbed a card from his hand. "_**VICTORY IS ON MY SIDE!!! YOU SHALL WITNESS THE POWER I HAVE CREATED!!! I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD, **__**DARK CALLING**__**!!!**_"

As Valmarmon slotted the Spell card into his Duel Disk, a massive dark blue hand with blood red nails rose from the ground. White and dark purple smoke rose from its palm.

"_Dark Calling_...?" Don whispered.

As Rento stared at the hand in surprise, Valmarmon continued. "**You should know, Rento, that there are two types of Spell cards which allow you to summon a Fusion Monster through Fusion Summon. One is Spell cards that send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand and field to the graveyard like Polymerization, Power Bond and Dark Fusion. The other is Spell cards that **_**REMOVE**_** Fusion Material Monsters from the field and graveyard from the game.**"

Rento stared at Valmarmon in horror. "What?!"

"**Yes... the most popular one is Dragon's Mirror, a Spell that allows you to Fusion Summon a Dragon-type Fusion monster to the field! It works very well for summoning the legendary 5000 ATK point Five-Headed Dragon!**" Valmarmon said. "**I mean, ChaosDukemon has nearly two or three copies of that card in his deck. There's even Miracle Fusion, a Spell that brings out Elemental Hero Fusion monsters.**"

Rento narrowed his eyes. "So, you're doing **ANOTHER** Fusion Summon?!"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... however, instead of removing Fusion Material Monsters from my field and graveyard... I can instead remove Fusion Material Monsters from my **_**HAND**_** and graveyard. Oh, and this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon thanks to Dark Fusion!**"

"Another Evil Hero?" Rento snarled. "Who is it?!"

Don glanced at Nightshroud. "If I remember all those Evil Heroes that Valmarmon already played using Dark Fusion, none of them can turn this game around. The only one I can think of is Evil Hero Infernal Sniper with her special ability to take 1000 of Rento's LP during Valmarmon's Standby Phase... but that won't lower his LP enough in time. What will stop Rento from attacking?!"

Nightshroud frowned. "You're right... I don't know what he's planning..."

"Arise!" Valmarmon called out.

A monster started to hover towards the hand...

It was Elemental Hero Clayman.

"I was right!" Don hissed. "Infernal Sniper!"

Another monster hovered towards the hand...

But, it wasn't Elemental Hero Burstinatrix...

Nightshroud gasped. "That's... _Elemental Hero Sparkman_!"

"Sparkman?! Where did he come from?" Don cried.

Valmarmon chuckled. "Sparkman has been resting at the bottom of my graveyard all this time... I told you I knew where to put him until the time was right!"

Rento's eyes widened. "Wait... Sparkman was that worthless card you mentioned earlier? The one you discarded at the start of your turn to activate Card Rotator?!"

Valmarmon nodded as the dark hand clenched Sparkman and Clayman. "Yes... now... to bring out **MY** trump card!!!"

"The fusion form of Sparkman and Clayman is _Elemental Hero Thunder Giant_!" Nightshroud gasped. "Once per turn, by discarding a card, Thunder Giant can destroy any monster on the field whose original ATK points are less than his own!"

Don gulped. "I'd hate to see what this corrupt form would be like!"

Valmarmon laughed as the hand slowly opened up. "**Elemental Hero Sparkman! Elemental Hero Clayman! I remove you from the game and replace you with a far stronger evil! **_**DARK FUSION SUMMON!!! ARISE, EVIL HERO LIGHTNING GOLEM!!!**_"

The hand vanished as the newly formed Evil Hero hovered down. Lightning Golem looked a bit like his good-guy counterpart, Thunder Giant, but was dark blue-green with lots of purple zigzags and spikes in place of solid yellow. Golden metal thunderbolts grew from his shoulders and the sides of his small, blue, helmeted head. A pulsating red orb sat in the middle of his chest, crackling with electrical power.

(_Evil Hero Lightning Golem. LV/6 Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1500_)

Rento backed up, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the immense monster. "What can he do...?"

Valmarmon smirked. "**Well... before I begin, I'm removing Evil Hero Infernal Gainer from play...**"

Rento stood stock-still. "You **WHAT?!**"

Infernal Gainer grunted as he vanished from the field...

"**He'll return in face-up ATK position during my second Standby Phase after I activate this effect,**" Valmarmon added.

Rento shook his head. "But... why?!"

Valmarmon grinned. "**Because I want Lightning Golem to win...**"

Rento snarled. "And what can he do...? **ANSWER ME!!!**"

"My, my...aren't you impatient...?" Valmarmon chuckled.

"Valmarmon..." Rento sneered.

"**OK, OK... Why on earth did I summon this monster with 2400 ATK points while you have Hyper Psychic Blaster equipped with Armory Arm and a grand total of 4000 ATK points?**" Valmarmon asked, beating around the bush.

"**VALMARMON!!!**" Rento snapped.

Valmarmon rubbed his chin and continued. "**Which is what I find really ironic because all the monsters that used to have 4000 ATK points were Level 10 legends such as Cyber End Dragon or Arcana Force Ex - The Light Ruler...**"

"**VALMARMON!!! ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!**" Rento roared like a lion he was.

Valmarmon smirked. "**OK, you really want to know? Fine... Once per turn, Lightning Golem can destroy one monster on the field. There, happy? Now, shall I continue talking about the 4000 ATK point thing or just watch you fall to your knees in shock and horror?**"

Rento stared at Valmarmon for a moment before bursting into a grin. "Neither... Go on! Do it! I'm ready!"

Valmarmon blinked. "**You do realise that Lightning Golem can't be targeted by your effects from monsters, Spells and Traps for the remainder of this turn, right?**"

Rento grinned. "I know... but I'll survive... if you'd kept Infernal Gainer on the field, I would have lost! Next turn, he'll be gone!"

Don frowned. "How?"

"I'll revive either my Hyper Psychic Blaster or Thought Ruler Archfiend in my next turn!" Rento yelled.

Nightshroud stepped forward. "How's that possible? According to the rules, you can only have one copy of Premature Burial and Call of the Haunted in your deck! You've used both on them! Unless..."

Don glanced at Nightshroud. "Unless what...?"

"That card you drew when Valmarmon played Fusion Sacrifice... is it...?" Nightshroud trailed off.

"Not telling..." Rento snarled.

Valmarmon chuckled. "**We'll soon find out... Lightning Golem, blast the Blaster! **_**VOLTIC EXPLOSION**_**!!!**"

Lightning Golem grunted and charged up a dark ball of electricity. He threw it at Hyper Psychic Blaster and the monster exploded, taking Armory Arm with it.

Rento glanced at the only face down card on his fiend, frowning. _Sakuretsu Armor. Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.__ Pah! This is useless when I can't target Lightning Golem until this turn is over!_

"**Direct attack time!**" Valmarmon yelled. "**Lightning Golem, **_**GO!!! VOLTIC VOLLEY ASSAULT!!!**_"

Lightning Golem grunted and created two electrical orbs in his hands. He threw one of them at Rento, forcing him back and revealing his hand to Don and Nightshroud...

Allowing Nightshroud to see one card that made him grit his teeth. "I knew it!"

(**RENTO: **_**1200**_)

Rento laughed as he brushed himself off. "There we go... My turn yet?"

"What? What is it, Nightshroud?" Don asked. "What does Rento have that could give him an edge?"

Nightshroud frowned. "It's the Spell card, _**MONSTER REBORN**_! Next turn, Rento can easily bring back one of his strongest Synchro Monsters from the graveyard! And it could be either of his strongest, too! If he chooses Thought Ruler Archfiend, your LP will be lowered to 350 while Rento's will increase back to 3600 by Archfiend's effect! If it's Hyper Psychic Blaster, Rento's LP won't go up, but yours will be lowered...to 50!!!"

Valmarmon gasped in shock. "**Oh no! What have I done?! I should have kept Infernal Gainer on the field instead of removing him from play and selected a face-up Fiend-type monster I could control, giving him the ability to attack twice during each of my Battle Phases! What am I going to do?!?**"

Rento opened his mouth to say something...

...

...

...

...and choked in fear.

"**What's wrong, Rento?**" Valmarmon snickered. "**Cat got your tounge?**"

Rento looked at Lightning Golem. "That's why he's created two electrical orbs... because... he can... attack... twice..."

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yep. And now, he has only one orb left... because he's already attacked you once. Will you survive? Oh, wait... You have 1200 LP left and Lightning Golem's ATK is 2400, so I guess not...**"

Rento started to walk backwards, eyes filled with horror. "No..."

Valmarmon grinned. "**The moment your LP hits zero, my mind control powers will kick in and you'll quickly fall under my control again, Rento... Nothing can save you now, especially that face down card of yours! As long as it's my turn, my Evil Hero can't be targeted or destroyed by the effects of your Monsters, Spells and Traps by the effects of Dark Fusion...**"

Rento fell to his knees, shaking in despair. "No... no... this... can't be.... no... I nearly won... I nearly won... and now..."

"**And now... it's time to say goodbye to your free will...**" Valmarmon smirked. "**Lightning Golem, attack him once more!!!**"

Rento's eyes widened as he looked at the electrical orb...

"_**VOLTIC...**_"

Rento closed his eyes as he imagined a beautiful female Weavile anthro looking at him sadly. _Tanata, I'm sorry..._

"_**...VOLLEY...**_"

_I'll never get to see the birth of our miracle... I've failed... Forgive me..._

"_**...ASSAULT!!!**_"

Rento opened his eyes to see Lightning Golem throwing the orb at him, a tear running down his cheek. _Forgive me, Tanata... I love yo..._

The orb engulfed him.

Don covered his eyes due to the blinding light. "**WHOA!!!**"

Nightshroud just glared at the scenery. "It's over..."

When the orb vanished, Rento was lying on his back... his red eyes slowly turning purple again. "Ta...na...ta..."

(**RENTO: **_**0**_)

(**VALMARMON: **_**650**_)

As Lightning Golem and Rento's face down Sakuretsu Armor vanished, Valmarmon walked over to Rento with a smirk. "**You may stand up, Rento.**"

Rento stood up, staring blankly at Valmarmon. "Forgive me, Lord Valmarmon... for being so rude to you..."

"**Oh, don't worry about it, my dear friend,**" Valmarmon chuckled. "**That Duel was **_**GREAT**_**! You'll keep that Psychic-type Deck as your own!**"

Rento bowed. "Thank you, Lord Valmarmon..."

"Does he really need one?" Nightshroud asked. "I mean, he can shock people, right?"

"Not if they have a Rhyhorn or something that knows Lightningrod," Don muttered.

Valmarmon laughed. "**Well, I think I should make my first loyal Aura Slave as powerful as he can be. He has Electric attacks, is a fine Duelist, **_**AND**_**... if Madoudramon does well... he'll be a powerful Legendary Warrior with the cloned Spirits of Thunder! This is so perfect!**"

Nightshroud frowned. "A Spirit Evolving, Dueling Pokemon? That doesn't sound right..."

Don sighed. "I've given up trying to understand Valmarmon's plans."

Valmarmon rubbed his chin. "**Hmmmm... maybe I can have Rento beat them by having them play Duel Monsters on motorcycles?**"

"Oh, come on! That's ridiculous!" Don snapped. "Dueling on motorcycles?! What are the odds of that happening?!"

(_Watch Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's with Turbo Duels! Gotta love irony, eh?_)

"What do you wish me to do now, Lord Valmarmon?" Rento asked.

Valmarmon grinned. "**Nothing for now... however, to thank you for giving me such a nice Duel, I'll give you a **_**MASSIVE**_** reward!**"

"Really?" Rento muttered dully.

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... I'll make sure you see your fiancée and child again soon enough.**"

Rento bowed. "Thank you, Lord Valmarmon..."

Valmarmon rubbed his chin. "**Also, are there any more of those Tuner and Synchro monsters that aren't Psychic-types?**"

Nightshroud nodded. "Yes..."

"**Any Dragons?**" Valmarmon asked. "**I can get Madoudramon to take them to ChaosDukemon and give his deck an extra boost. Rento, please get those spare cards for me...**"

Rento bowed. "Of course..." And walked out.

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Madoudramon might like to try Dueling...it's fun! Knowing him, he'll either make a Warrior-type deck, a Spellcaster-type deck... **_**OR BOTH**_**!**"

Don stepped up. "Did you say you were planning on capturing his pregnant fiancée?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yep! It'll be your first chance to see a Weavile up close! She's gonna be fat, but...**"

"Why?" Don asked.

Valmarmon pretended to look guilty. "**Because, it's wrong to keep that poor Luxray away from his pregnant fiancée. It's against my nature to force these wonderful couples apart. How can I live with myself?! How could I keep them apart?! I love romance!!! I love marriages! I love watching a couple hug and kiss and...**"

"Jessie, James and Meowth's bad acting skills are more believable than you," Don muttered.

Valmarmon laughed.

"So, what are your real feelings towards love?" Don asked.

"**Meh, it's okay,**" Valmarmon said. Then he went back to laughing.

Don rolled his eyes in annoyance. He decided to wipe that laugh off Valmarmon's equine face. "You were pretty close to actually **LOSING**, you know..."

Valmarmon stopped laughing. He looked nervous. "**Yeah, well... he was lucky, that's all...**"

"HE was lucky?" Don scoffed. "If it weren't for that Fusion Sacrifice, your LP would have hit zero! And if he had won, would you have actually released him?"

Valmarmon nodded. "Of course."

"**OF COURSE?!**" Don yelled. "You would actually stick with your promise?!"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yep, with his memories modified so he wouldn't remember me... I would have kept my promise, Don. I'm a man of my word.**"

Don blinked. "But, you're a Digimon..."

"**Oh?**" Valmarmon asked with a grin. "**Well then, I wouldn't keep my promise. So there...**"

Don facefaulted.

"So, what are you planning to do with Rento's fiancée and future kid?" Nightshroud asked.

Valmarmon scratched his chin. "**Well, brainwash them to become my servants for a start...**"

"Figures..." Don muttered. "It's one of your favourite things, isn't it?"

"**It helps past the time, yes...**" Valmarmon chuckled. "**Anyway, for the rest of my plans... you'll see...**"

Rento walked back in, carrying a couple of suitcases. "Here are the spare cards, Lord Valmarmon..."

"**Thank you!**" Valmarmon said, taking one of them and placing it on the rock. He opened it and grinned at what was inside. "**Heheheh...**"

"Rento, you're aware that once Valmarmon gets his hands on Tanata, he'll brainwash her into an emotionless, loyal soldier like you before doing horrible things to your child before it's even born, right?" Don asked.

Rento nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't matter. We'll be together under the wise gaze of Lord Valmarmon..."

Don sweatdropped. "Yeah... wise...right...that's Valmarmon all right..." he said as Valmarmon giggled like a schoolgirl and threw his new cards into the air, laughing as they fell down on his head.

"Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Nightshroud asked.

Don glared at Nightshroud. "Are you sure Valmarmon didn't?"

Valmarmon laughed as he examined several white cards. "**These Synchro monsters... **_**Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Dark Strike Fighter, Doomkaiser Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing**_**...**"

"Valmarmon, are you planning to do horrible things to Rento's kid before it's born?" Don asked.

Valmarmon blinked. "**No, no... I'll wait until the kid is born...**"

"That might take months!" Don yelled. "I'm not spending the next six months imagining a brainwashed Weavile and Luxray bowing before you with a baby Sneasel or Shinx running around in diapers!"

Rento slowly shook his head. "It won't be six months."

Don sighed in relief. "Good..."

"**It'll be eight,**" Valmarmon said.

Don's jaw dropped. "**WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?**"

Valmarmon grinned. "**Just kidding! It's actually three months...**"

Don facefaulted. "You..."

"**Look, I'm going to turn the kid into a weapon when it's born, okay?**" Valmarmon asked, picking up a card. "_**Gaia Knight, The Force of the Earth**_**... hmm, no effect...**"

"But why?" Don yelled. "Wouldn't it be easier to transform it into a monster while it's still in the womb?"

Valmarmon blinked. "Aren't babies usually little monsters...?"

Don stood there, trying to think of what Valmarmon meant for a moment. "Yeah...good point."

"**Besides, my powers are limited, even though I have plenty of time to use them unlike back in the Ancient War,**" Valmarmon said. "**I need to be careful when doing this, or I might wind up killing the baby! And even if I succeed, it might kill the mother... and I want to keep both parents as my loyal servants! Since, you know, I don't have many at the moment. Besides, Tanata might also be a descendant of the Aura Kingdom. If she is, then I'll have three Aura descendants to serve me!**"

"Two," said Don.

"**What?**" said Valmarmon.

"Two servants. The other's a baby. It can't exactly help much, now can it?" Don pointed out.

Valmarmon shrugged as he pulled out another white card.. "**Excellent point... **_**Colossal Fighter**_**, hmm... Madoudramon might like to use this one...**"

Don shrugged. "So I guess you won't put them in a lot of pain, huh?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**That's right... Well, not **_**PHYSICAL**_** pain, anyway. Mind rape is so much more entertaining! And besides, when the time comes, I won't be the one putting Tanata in pain.**"

"When she's in labour?" Don asked.

Valmarmon shook his head. "**No, no, when she's giving birth.**"

Don stared at Valmarmon. "Eh? Isn't that what I just said?"

Valmarmon shook his head. "**No, Tanata will be in a lot of pain giving birth. How is a political party from England supposed to hurt her?**"

Don stood there, trying to figure out what the heck Valmarmon had just said.

And when he did, he came to a great conclusion...

A huge facefault.

Nightshroud smirked while Rento just stood blankly, staring at nothing.

Valmarmon laughed. "**Oh yes... we'd better give these cards to ChaoDukemon and his troops as soon as possible... Yugi and his friends won't know what hit them when they see the power of Synchro Summon! Meanwhile, maybe I can turn Synchro's light into darkness... Hmm, Dark Synchro... that sounds **_**SOOOO**_** good... heheheh...**"

DarkPegasusmon came in. "Lord Valmarmon!"

"**Ah, DarkPegasusmon! Good timing!**" Valmarmon said with a grin. "**I need you to take these suitcases to Madoudramon so that ChaosDukemon and his lackeys won't suspect it's a gift from me.**"

"Erm, sure, but I have urgent news for you!" DarkPegasusmon said. "It's about Morpheus! You won't believe what that idiot is going to do!!!"

Valmarmon laughed. "**Oh, come now... how bad could it be?**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are, gloss!" SkullSatamon said as he stood in a snowy region.... wearing sunglasses. "The Infernice Region is nice and warm, huh?"

BlackGuilmon glared at SkullSatamon. "It would be more useful if we were in the **HOT** area, you dimwit!"

"Isn't this hot?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "No... more of the opposite..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh... okay..."

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Well... it's not too bad... can't see anything bad happening here..."

_**"THAT (BEEP!!!) IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!"**_

BlackGuilmon blinked. "That's usually **MY** line... I wonder who said it..."

SkullSatamon pointed up the slope of the nearby mountain. "Hey, loss! Here comes an avalanche! Pretty neat, huh?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "You readers already know we'll survive...unfortunately...See you in the main story..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the library, the Data Squad and Dusknoir crowded around the table while Thomas wrote something on a notepad.

"Boss, what's going on?" Agumon asked.

"Thomas is putting together what we've found during the last few days and trying to figure out Morpheus' true plans," Marcus said.

Agumon blinked. "But, I thought we already figured out what he was doing."

"Yes and no," Yoshi said. "There are a few things we still don't get yet."

"Like what?" Agumon asked.

Thomas placed the notepad down and sighed. "You're about to find out now, Agumon. OK, let's start from the beginning.. Dusknoir?"

Dusknoir nodded. "From what Lord Granasmon told us, he and Valmarmon learned about the history of Duel Monsters during the Ancient War 2000 years ago. During that time, they also learned about the powerful Egyptian Gods and their demonic counterparts, the Phantasm Demons. It was then that Valmarmon decided to embark on the secret project that created thee Unholy Beasts."

"The moment the Unholy Beasts were created, they immediately turned on Valmarmon, but were defeated," Gaomon added. "They tried to escape, but Valmarmon didn't let them. He quickly captured one of them before the other two escaped into different dimensions."

Thomas nodded. "While UriaSeadramon was sealed away in Zhuqiaomon's Digital World and it's unknown where Valmarmon sealed the other escaped Unholy Beast in, I suspect Valmarmon imprisoned the first Unholy Beast in the very place where they were created."

"In other words," Marcus gritted his teeth. "That temple so many people believed to be Granasmon's was in fact where Valmarmon gave life to the three Unholy Beasts!"

Keenan flinched. "And inside that temple is an Unholy Beast itself!"

Agumon blinked. "So, how come the temple is still here? How come the Unholy Beast is still sealed away and why did they think it was Granasmon's?"

Dusknoir sighed. "Valmarmon must have sealed the Unholy Beast underground, hence why Morpheus needed diggers... During the Ancient War, many temples were destroyed in battle. The only things that remained of this one were those stone pillars. And time covered those stones in thick dirt, hiding anything which showed who really built it. It was raining a few days ago, so I suspect that the rain must have thinned the mud enough for us to see the symbol..."

"Why didn't they bother removing the mud from the pillars?" Falcomon asked.

"Because we believed it was wrong to do **ANYTHING** to the objects that belonged to the ancient hero who died for so many worlds," Dusknoir said. "Thankully, you didn't feel the same way, otherwise we wouldn't have known that we were actually worshipping the great enemy..."

Agumon sweatdropped. "You don't have to be melodramatic..."

"Amazing," Gaomon muttered. "He said a big word!"

"Oh, hush," Lalamon said.

Keenan glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully. "So, this is why TyrantKabuterimon was stopping Rai-Fan and his men from digging? How did he find out what the chamber really contained?".

"Do you remember what Butterflymon said?" Thomas asked. "The Insectoids came across a chamber that belonged to Valmarmon. It contained ancient Digi-Code that only TyrantKabuterimon could understand because he taught himself how to read it. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of MahouGarurumon, one of Granasmon's greatest allies."

Yoshi nodded. "Right! Valmarmon must have made that chamber with the ancient Digi-Code as a warning to anyone foolish enough to release his deadliest creations!"

"Butterflymon said there was a marble doorway in the chamber as well!" Falcomon recalled. "TyrantKabuterimon glared at it with hatred and anger after destroying the ancient Digi-Code! What if that doorway leads to where the Unholy Beast is?"

"But why would Valmarmon make a warning like that?" Agumon asked. "Isn't he evil?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes, but it's also to prevent his own creations from ruining his plans. Now that he's weakened, it'd be hard for him to conquer the worlds if the Unholy Beasts were destroying them."

"Too bad he didn't bother putting his warning in a language that **ANYONE** could read or Butterflymon would have just told us that to begin with!" Marcus snapped. "Come to think of it, are the other Insects aware of what they've done?"

"I think they will when the chamber is open," Gaomon said.

Marcus sat down. "So, I guess somebody who worked for Valmarmon got too worried and left a warning of his own."

"You mean the crude writing?" Falcomon asked.

Thomas rubbed his eyes."'_Beneath_ _here Demons of Opposite Pure Sealed One_'...it was written on the stone pillar with Valmarmon's symbol. Unlike the symbol, the writing was invisible and only appeared when we took a picture of the symbol. I don't know who wrote it, but it helped us learn about the Unholy Beasts."

"I just wonder why it ended up invisible," Gaomon muttered.

Agumon blinked. "Maybe they used invisible ink?"

"Do me a favour and..." Gaomon paused. "That might actually be right..."

Lalamon hovered over to Yoshi. "But what is Morpheus planning to do? Is he actually planning to release the Unholy Beast?"

Yoshi closed her eyes. "I'm afraid he might be, Lalamon... When he learned that TyrantKabuterimon attacked Rai-Fan's workers when they were trying to dig up the temple, he must have gotten curious and decided to investigate..."

"And then he forced TyrantKabuterimon into a bet, knowing full well he was going to win," Marcus added. "And after TyrantKabuterimon lost, that idiot told Morpheus **EVERYTHING** that he needed to know about the temple and what it contained!"

Yoshi sighed. "TyrantKabuterimon is working for Morpheus because he gave him his word... he's being honorable, just like MahouGarurumon. However, I doubt his idol would be helping Morpheus..."

"Hey, boss! Do you think TyrantKabuterimon has an ego problem?" Agumon asked.

Marcus blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he found out about the temple belonging to Valmarmon and containing an Unholy Beast, right?" Agumon asked. "Why didn't he tell everyone about it instead of keeping it a secret from his own kind and Rai-Fan's friends...?"

"Good questions," Thomas muttered. "I guess by destroying the ancient Digicode, he had no other evidence except his own word to back him up. But with his actions, I doubt anyone would believe him. They might even have thought he was making the whole thing up."

Yoshi sighed. "Plus, he was unaware of the invisible writing we found. Then again, it was pretty crude, so he might not have been able to use it."

"The only one who has reasons for not telling anyone is TyrantKabuterimon himself!" Keenan said, slamming his fist onto the table. "That's all we know!"

Dusknoir clenched his fists and closed his eye. "I can't believe this is actually happening...that Morpheus will unleash the Unholy Beast..."

"And here's another question," Thomas said. "Why would Morpheus unleash an Unholy Beast from its prison since it's well known that not even Valmarmon was able to control them?"

Dusknoir's eye shot open, filled with fear. "I know why..."

"Dusknoir?" Keenan whispered.

"Yes, we knew about the Unholy Beasts..." Dusknoir muttered. "Yes, we knew that Valmarmon sealed them away after they turned against him. But no, we didn't have all the details."

"What are you saying?" Yoshi asked.

Dusknoir glanced at Yoshi. "I'm just guessing, but... I think Morpehus is planning to **CONTROL** the Unholy Beast's mind!"

"Control the Unholy Beast's mind?!" Marcus yelled, standing up. "You mean... with that Aura Arte of his?!"

Thomas opened a book. "_Psyche Enslav, one of the three Forbidden Aura Arte. It is a powerful Arte that can control even the minds of Dark-type Pokemon. The user simply channels a small amount of aura into the victim's body to take complete control over their thoughts and will. The flaw is that it can only control up to five Pokemon or Digimon to maintain perfect coordination. Anymore and the victim's movements will be jerky and un-coordinate. Also, it is ineffective on Mega-level Digimon or high-level Legendary Pokemon._"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Gaomon cried. "According to what Granasmon told us when UriaSeadramon was unleashed, it was a Mega-level Digimon!!! If Morpheus is planning to enslave an Unholy Beast, then why...?"

"Because until now, we didn't have much information on the Unholy Beasts," Dusknoir said. "We thought they were S-Class Ultimate-level Digimon like MagnaAngemon and Chirinmon!"

Yoshi blinked. "You thought the Unholy Beasts were S-Class Ultimate-level Digimon? Why?"

"During the Ancient War, Valmarmon didn't have much luck getting loyal servants," Dusknoir said. "According to history, one of his ideas was to create a group of warriors based on animals in legends from the human world."

"Like King Drasil and the Royal Knights," Falcomon whispered. "What happened?"

"He scapped the idea after creating a prototype warrior," Dusknoir said. "A Wolf Warrior with the power of Steel, **HaganeOkamimon**. And, naturally, he turned against Valmarmon and was sealed away. Also, most of the Digimon that wanted to overthrow Valmarmon were Mega. When we learned about the Unholy Beasts, we figured that he might have made them Ultimates to lessen the chances that they would turn against him... When they did so anyway, we figured it was because they were overconfident, and..."

"They were," Thomas said. "So, Morpheus must think that Unholy Beasts are at the Ultimate level."

Falcomon gulped slightly. "I actually hope the one sealed in the chamber **IS** an Ultimate-level Digimon..."

Keenan nodded. "I agree. If you think about it, not all the Digimon in organizations are pure Megas. The Royal Knights, who are mostly Megas, have the Armor-level Magnamon. And the leader of the Seven Deadly Digimon is Lucemon Chaos Mode, an Ultimate, while the other six are Megas!"

"But what if all three Unholy Beasts are Mega-level?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas frowned. "Then we'll have a major battle on our hands once Morpheus realizes that his Aura-type mind control won't work..."

"I can't wait to see that jerk's expression once that Beast turns on him! And eats his face off!" Agumon said.

"There's another question remaining that I fear we'll learn the answer to this afternoon," Thomas said, glancing at the notes. "Which Unholy Beast is sealed in Valmarmon's temple?"

Dusknoir nodded. "That's true. There are only two Unholy Beasts left seeing as UriaSeadramon was already destroyed."

"Remember what Granasmon had said?" Keenan asked. "Valmarmon based the Unholy Beasts on the Phantasm Demons. UriaSeadramon was based upon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames."

"The other two are Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder," Yoshi added. "And Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. So the Unholy Beast that is sealed away must be based on either Raviel or Hamon."

Dusknoir's body shook. "What worries me is that Granasmon forgot to mention something during his explanation. When he told us about the Egyptian Gods, he said that Slifer the Sky Dragon was the weakest while the Winged Dragon of Ra was the strongest. He didn't tell us which Phantasm Demon was the weakest or the strongest."

"The Phantasm Demons are supposed to be the evil counterparts of the Egyptian Gods, right?" Gaomon asked. "If Uria is Slifer's counterpart, then maybe Uria is the weakest..."

"Which makes Hamon the strongest seeing as he's the evil counterpart to Ra," Falcomon noted. "Would that mean that UriaSeadramon was the weakest of the three Unholy Beasts?"

Dusknoir shuddered. "As for Obelisk the Tormentor, his power must be in the middle. That would mean that Raviel is just like him, and... Oh Arceus... we're doomed no matter which Unholy Beast it is! If it took a high powered Gallantmon Shining Mode to defeat the weakest, then what chance do we have?!

Marcus smirked. "And how is this different from the battles we went through five years ago? We can take them!"

Agumon thrust a fist into the air. "Yeah! We'll show that Unholy Beast a thing or two!"

Dusknoir stared at Marcus and Agumon in disbelief. "You're actually serious?! You're not afraid of facing a demon that could wipe out this entire island in mere minutes?!"

Marcus stood up. "Dusknoir, believe me... we've defeated Belphemon and King Drasil! As long as we don't give into fear, nothing will stand in our way!"

"Besides, I think we have a chance to beat the Unholy Beast even if we're too late to stop Morpheus," Thomas said with a smile. "Seeing as how the Unholy Beast was sealed away for 2000 years, it probably will still be groggy and not at its strongest when we fight it. I think we have a fair chance of defeating it then."

"Dusknoir, please," Lalamon said, hovering in front of the Ghost Pokemon. "We can stop Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon! Please believe in us! Granasmon does and you said so yourself before he left! You'll believe in us because he does!"

Dusknoir chuckled. "Yes, you're right... Tell me, what are your plans for the moment?"

"For now, we should get some sleep," Thomas said. "If we're in for a long fight, then we'll need all the strength we can get. After that, we should go back to Spydramon's hideout and rally the army to help us save the people of the three villages while we deal with Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon."

"But, what if they have plans that could help us?" Gaomon asked.

Thomas smiled. "Well then, we'll use those plans. Anything to prevent the disaster that Morpheus will unleash."

Dusknoir nodded. "Very well, and I'll help you by speaking to Rai-Fan and his workers. I'll sneak past the security using my ghost powers and make them understand the situation."

Thomas turned to his friends. "We'd better Digivolve our Digimon to Ultimate. We'll travel quicker that way."

Marcus nodded. "All right..."

"Looks like we'd better sleep for now," Yoshi said, getting up from her seat. "But, after figuring everything out, I don't know if I can."

"We have to!" Keenan said, getting up. "Like Thomas said, we'll need all our strength!"

Dusknoir hovered over to the light switch as everyone got into their sleeping bags. "I don't need sleep, so I'll keep guard. I'll give you about five or six hours of sleep, then wake you up."

"Thanks, Dusknoir," Marcus yawned.

Dusknoir turned the light off and closed the door. He hovered over to the window and stared into the night sky. "You don't have to thank me, Marcus... From now on, you and your friends are our only hope of stopping this darkness... Whatever power you have will save us... that is what I believe..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next morning, outside Kuchagi Port...

"I'm off!" Dusknoir said, sinking into the ground and creating a black shadow. "_I can travel faster like this! I'll do my part!_"

Marcus nodded. "OK! Good luck, Dusknoir!"

"_Please win, my friends! I have faith in you!_" Dusknoir called out before the black shadow swiftly moved across the sand.

Yoshi sighed. "There he goes..."

"Did you think it was a good idea to spend nearly half an hour putting everything back?" Falcomon asked. "I mean, putting the books back on the right shelves, putting the bedding back in the inn and leaving money behind...?"

Gaomon nodded. "Yes... we shouldn't leave the library in a mess, the bedding belongs to the inn, and we can't take somebody else's food for free. It'd be wrong not to pay. The people who run the inn will find the money once we rescue them and they come home."

"We would have been much quicker if Marcus hadn't been yelling at us to hurry up," Yoshi grumbled. "You'd think he'd quiet down at the library..."

Lalamon blinked. "Why? We were the only ones there..."

"Still wish he'd lowered his voice a bit," Yoshi snapped. "Now all Marcus needs is a megaphone and he can command us all the time!"

Keenan glared at Falcomon. "He can borrow Falcomon's... he was planning to shout out some speeches..."

"Like what?" Lalamon asked.

"Me and Kristy!" Keenan snarled. "Enough said!"

Falcomon rapidly nodded. "Yesyesyes! Enough said!"

Thomas sighed. "Before we go, I have one important question to ask. Are we getting a little too confident? What if we're wrong and we lose?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Nerdstein, this isn't the time or place to doubt our abilities! Tell me, how is this different from any other fight we've had?

Belphemon, Kurata, the Royal Knights, King Drasil... no matter what, we took them all down! If you don't think you can fight, then fine! I'll just leave you behind and take care of everything by myself, even if I have to shatter that Unholy Beast's face with my bare hands!"

Agumon nodded. "Yeah, boss! Let's show him!!!"

Thomas smiled. "Sorry, Marcus... I'm just afraid we might be in over our heads..."

"_I'm just afraid we might lose..._" Yoshi whispered.

Keenan frowned. "I'm not! I'm with Marcus! Let's go already!!!"

"We should be careful with Morpheus, however," Thomas said. "With his Aura Arte skills, he was able to defeat a Mega-level TyrantKabuterimon. He could still be a problem even if we get our Digimon to their highest level."

Marcus frowned. "True... Unless we take a page out of Valmarmon's book..."

"What? Valmarmon wrote a book? But I thought he didn't have time during the Ancient War, boss!" Agumon said.

"Tell me, why is it that only you got a little bit wiser while Agumon is still the same?" Gaomon asked.

Marcus sighed. "I have no idea..."

"So, what do you mean, Marcus?" Lalamon asked. "Are you suggesting we should seal Morpheus away?"

"Maybe...or find some way to cut off his power?" Marcus asked. "I mean, we're not the type to kill people. Sure, we've defeated a lot of Digimon, but they usually turned back into Digieggs."

"I wonder where Belphemon's Digiegg went..." Agumon muttered.

"What about SaberLeomon?" Falcomon asked. "When he was defeated, his Digiegg was destroyed..."

Keenan snarled. "Because of the unwanted help from Kurata and his Gizumon!"

"And Marcus only wanted to punch Kurata, not kill him... though killing him was very tempting after what he did," Yoshi said coldly.

Thomas nodded. "Yes, but we shouldn't stoop to Kurata's level... that's what makes us better than him. As for sealing Morpheus away, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Yoshi blinked. "It doesn't?! Thomas, how can **WE** seal him away?!"

"I'm not suggesting we should seal Morpheus away **ENTIRELY**, but only his Aura Arte skills," Thomas said. "I found something that might work in one of the Aura Kingdom history books."

"What kind of something?" Keenan asked.

"Apparently," Thomas said. "The King or Queen of the Aura Kingdom were able to punish criminals by sealing the 'source' of their Aura inside of them. They can either seal it until the '_key_' decides to unlock it or not, which is the King or Queen itself... or seal it until they deem the criminal worthy of getting their power back, or it can be sealed forever, the Aura forever inaccessible."

"That sounds interesting, Thomas," Yoshi said.

Thomas smiled. "I know. Between these two sealing methods, only one is an Aura Arte, the one that involves sealing the Aura forever. It's thought to be one of the less dangerous forbidden Aura Arte."

Marcus blinked. "Why?"

"Because there's a heavy price of using this Arte," Thomas said. "The King or Queen's life!"

Gaomon gasped. "Was it **THAT** powerful?!"

Thomas nodded. "Yes... it required all the Aura from the King or Queen to forever seal away the criminal's power... When the King who used this move passed away as a result, the Queen made it forbidden and found an alternate way to seal away the criminal's aura..."

"So, this Arte has been long forgotten?" Marcus asked.

"Sort of," Thomas said. "This is supposed to be known as a '_Set_ _Arte_', meaning it can be passed down through a particular bloodline. You're safe as long as you don't use it, though."

"So, if the other Aura Sealing move isn't an Arte, what is it?" Keenan asked.

Thomas smirked. "Something you and Falcomon will know a lot about, Keenan. You take ancient writing on a small scroll and place it on the forehead of the criminal. It'll quickly locate the source of the Aura and seal it within the body. The scroll is the key and in order to unlock it, the scroll must be placed on the forehead again."

Falcomon smiled. "Ah, like a ninja, I see..."

Thomas nodded. "Exactly! While the Sealing Aura Arte can only be used by the royal bloodline of the Aura Kingdom, the scroll seal can be made by anyone!"

"But, Thomas..." Yoshi groaned. "How can **WE** make a scroll? Along with this ancient writing? We don't know anything about this kind of stuff!"

"We don't," Thomas said with a grin. "But maybe Nazca does!"

Gaomon blinked. "The Xatu Sage? Do you think she would know?"

"If she doesn't know, then maybe her predecessors would," Falcomon suggested.

Keenan frowned. "I dunno... they were all chased away by Jijimon, remember?"

Falcomon nodded. "True, but Nazca did say the other sages would return soon. They might return straight away seeing as Butterflymon is a double agent who should be aware of what's happening this afternoon..."

Keenan smiled. "Yeah... you're right! I hope they do come back!"

"Well, even if Nazca doesn't know and those other guys aren't back in time, we can figure everything out while we talk to Spydramon and the others," Marcus said as he stepped forward. "Anyway, enough talk! Let's get a move on!"

Thomas, Keenan and Yoshi nodded. "Right!"

Marcus grinned as he summoned his orange Digisoul. "Good... let's rock and roll!!"

**P-E-R-F-E-C-T**

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan held out their Digivices as their respective Digisoul covered their bodies. "**D.N.A....**" They raised their hands into the air, the Digisoul gathering in their palms. "**...FULL...**" They slammed their hands down onto their Digivices. "**...CHARGE!!!**"

"_Agumon Warp-Digivolve to... __**RIZEGREYMON!!!**_"

"_Gaomon Warp-Digivolve to... __**MACHGAOGAMON!!!**_"

"_Lalamon Warp-Digivolve to... __**LILAMON!!!**_"

"_Falcomon Warp-Digivolve to... __**CROWMON!!!**_"

Keenan leapt onto Crowmon's back. "Let's go, Crowmon!"

Crowmon nodded as he flapped his wings. "I'm on it, Keenan!"

"Follow them, Lilamon!" Yoshi yelled, riding on Lilamon's shoulder.

"OK, Yoshi!" Lilamon called back, flying after Crowmon.

Thomas sat on MachGaogamon's shoulder, staring into the horizon. "Remember where Spydramon's base is supposed to be and take us there!"

MachGaogamon nodded as his twinjets pushed him forward. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Marcus stood on RizeGreymon's shoulder, glancing at the now abandoned town of Kuchagi. "They'll be back... we'll make sure of it!"

"Boss, shall we?" RizeGreymon asked.

Marcus grinned. "Yeah! Let's go, RizeGreymon! Take it to the skies!"

"You've got it, boss!" RizeGreymon roared, his engines firing up and blasting him across the desert and after their friends.

"**YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**" Marcus laughed.

The Data Squad were on their way to confront Morpheus, TyrantKabuterimon and the mysterious Unholy Beast resting in the ancient temple.

They all knew that they had a long battle ahead of them and many lives were at stake. They had to defeat them and convince TyrantKabuterimon to choose the right path.

With Granasmon now resting, the Data Squad knew full well that they could only rely on their own power... which they didn't mind at all... especially Marcus and Agumon.

But bigger questions remain, like:

Will the prisoners be saved?

Who is Morpheus?

Which Unholy Beast is imprisoned?

And what plan of action should the Data Squad take if the Beast is unleashed?

The adventure continues...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, the Data Squad arrives on time to meet up Spydramon's forces and begin planning how to stop Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon. Meanwhile, Morpheus is finishing the preparations for his plans of his plans by having the Insectoid Brothers Digivolve. Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino, Keenan and their Digimon are finally ready to end this madness once and for all!**

**Will they succeed? Find out next time!**

Forgive me for taking so long. Took a while to find inspiration. And the world going mad isn't helping much. Swine flu, North Korea... I miss the early 2000s where I was unaware of everything...

**May 2009 had the deaths of two important actors from my childhood.**

**First off, Dominick "Dom" DeLuise, who lived from August 1, 1933 to May 4, 2009. I remember him playing as Itchy from **_**All Dogs go to Heaven**_** and one of the two original actors to play in the sequel and TV series from the original movie. He also did **_**The Secret of NIMH**_**, **_**Disney's Oliver and Company**_**, **_**An American Tail**_**, **_**Disney's Hercules: The Animated Series**_**... Such a shame he passed away.**

**Then, we have Wayne Allwine, the legendary third voice of Mickey Mouse. He lived from February 7, 1947 to May 18, 2009. He played Mickey for nearly for nearly 33 years and was married to Russi Taylor, the voice of Mickey's girlfriend Minnie. It'll be tough to have someone to take over his voice.**

**Speaking of lost people, I should have mentioned Maddie Blaustein. She was the original voice actress of Meowth from Pokemon and was the best dubbed voice for him. She also played as Yugi's grandfather and Sartorius from the Yu-Gi-Oh series and was the voice of E-123 Omega from Sonic 2006. She sadly passed away **

**in her sleep in December 11, 2008. She was the first 4Kids actor I'm aware of who passed away. Thank you, Maddie, for eight years as Meowth.**

**It's been a long time since I last did a Duel. I hope you found that entertaining. It'll be the ONLY Duel in this series. More to come in the main story!**

**When I finish this off first!**

**...And when I get around to it...**

**As for the Unholy Beast... Well, you'll have to wait for a while to find out which one it is.**

**And don't forget the Data Squad's secret weapon! But if you mention it in your reviews, then it's hardly a secret, huh?**

**Nothing else to do except...**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Morpheus' Plans! Prepare Final Battle!

**If it looks like I was struggling with this chapter, then sorry...**

**If it took me a long time to put up another chapter, then sorry...**

**Let's begin...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was three o' clock in the morning at the Insect's Lair.

Morpheus, the mysterious Drowzee that used powerful Aura Artes, stood in a large cavern with three other Digimon.

JigokuYanmamon...

ZantKabuterimon...

And YamiKuwagamon.

Morpheus narrowed his eyes at ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon. "So, you never found them...?"

ZantKabuterimon shook his head. "S-sorry...Kuchagi Port is too big. We figure they're either sleeping somewhere else in the city, sleeping outside the city, or they never got there at all."

Morpheus turned around. "Well... even if they reach the port, they can't leave... I'm willing to bet they don't know how to drive an airship... so they're stuck here, and soon they'll die!"

YamiKuwagamon shakily raised a hand. "E...Erm..."

"Yes?" Morpheus asked, turning back to them.

"I...I was wondering... how near are you to the secret chamber of Granasmon's temple?" YamiKuwagamon asked.

Morpheus grinned. "Too near... all I have to do is use the Aura Storm to blast through the final wall and we're in..."

"_The Aura Storm..._" JigokuYanmamon whispered. "The same move that defeated TyrantKabuterimon-sama..."

Morpheus nodded. "Exactly! And soon, my master plans will be unveiled and I'll rule supreme!" He pointed at the three Insectoid Brothers. "And you three... you'll have the honour of being my strongest guards after I give you the power of Aura. The same power that Valmarmon once desired..."

JigokuYanmamon gasped. "The power...? You mean... you'll allow us to Digivolve?!"

Morpheus chuckled. "Yes... Yes I will."

YamiKuwagamon glanced at his brothers. "This is awesome! We're gonna see what our Ultimate forms are like!"

"Tsk, did I say Ultimate...?" Morpheus asked slyly. "No... I want you to become **MUCH** stronger... you're going to become my Mega-level guards!"

ZantKabuterimon took a step back in surprise. "Mega? You can do that?!"

Morpheus laughed. "Of course! I'm unstoppable! I'll give you this power on one condition. What I'm about to tell you must **NOT** be revealed to the other Insects... understood...?"

ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon nodded. "Of course!"

JigokuYanmamon frowned. "So, what is you're going to tell us...?"

"About what TyrantKabuterimon has kept from you," Morpheus said, chuckling. "You see, the temple you say is Granasmon's...actually isn't."

"Isn't? Isn't what?" YamiKuwagamon asked.

Morpheus grinned. "The ruins of the temple and the secret chamber don't belong to Granasmon. They were actually built...by Valmarmon.

ZantKabuterimon gasped. "What?! Does that mean... you know what's in the secret chamber as well?!"

"Of course... TyrantKabuterimon found out by reading the ancient Digi-Code on the wall," Morpheus said. "It contains an Unholy Beast..."

"Unholy Beast...? They exist?! And you're going to free it?!" YamiKuwagamon gasped.

"Partially free it," Morpheus chuckled. "You see, I'll remove it's free will and take control of its mind to make it serve me."

YamiKuwagamon blinked. "Wait... you're planning to control an Unholy Beast, a Digimon that not even the mighty Valmarmon could tame?"

ZantKabuterimon rubbed his chin. "Well... the history books about the Unholy Beasts say they're Ultimates, so Morpheus could turn that thing into his slave just like he did to Spydramon and Cyndramon..."

Morpheus nodded. "Exactly..."

JigokuYanmamon stood up. "Forgive me, but it's too risky...what if the Unholy Beasts are Megas? Your Hypnosis Arte has its limits, and being unable to control Mega-level Digimon is one of them..."

"Valmarmon would never create Mega-level Digimon," Morpheus said. "Remember? The last Mega he made turned against him... HaganeOkamimon. So, it's obvious that he learned from his mistakes and created a bunch of Digimon at the Ultimate-level..."

YamiKuwagamon nodded. "Yeah! I see your point!"

"I don't! That logic is flawed!" JigokuYanmamon yelled. "If Megas rebelled, why couldn't Ultimates do the same?!"

Morpheus smirked. "HaganeOkamimon was confident because he and Valmarmon were at the same level... The Unholy Beasts thought they were at the Mega-level, but found out the hard way that they were Ultimates."

"Most of the times, Ultimate-level Digimon can be killed by Mega-levels, and it's very rare for an Ultimate to beat a Mega," ZantKabuterimon said.

JigokuYanmamon frowned. "But, still... Your reasoning doesn't make sense, sir. Nor does it convince me that this is safe..."

"Valmarmon has learnt from his mistakes," Morpheus said. "Remember, after the Unholy Beasts were sealed away, he decided to concentrate on fighting instead of making more minions that would stab him in the back! If he were still around, he would try and make more and remove their will... Back then, the Ancient War kept him too busy to rewrite the minds of his backstabbing minions so they either were either sealed, killed, or let go."

YamiKuwagamon blinked. "Let go?"

Morpheus scoffed. "In other words, they ran for their lives before Valmarmon could find and destroy them."

"Right..." YamiKuwagamon muttered. "Well, I'm convinced!"

JigokuYanmamon frowned. "I'm not..."

"In case the Unholy Beast goes out of control, you three and TyrantKabuterimon will have my permission to knock it out, thus allowing me to take over," Morpheus said. "Meanwhile, the other Insects will lead the hypnotized prisoners into a new cave to prepare for the ritual of awakening."

ZantKabuterimon looked confused. "How can the prisoners help with the ritual of awakening?"

Morpheus grinned. "Do you really think I just wanted to use those prisoners to blackmail the workers into digging that tunnel...?"

"You have another plan?" YamiKuwagamon asked.

Morpheus nodded. "Of course, of course... But that will wait for now. I'll reveal it later when the time is right."

JigokuYanmamon frowned. "Still... why would Valmarmon seal an Unholy Beast here of all places?"

"Because that temple was where the Unholy Beasts were created!" Morpheus laughed. "For the past 2000 years, these fools believed they lived near one of the temples belonging to the ancient hero, when in fact it belonged to their greatest enemy, and was the birthplace of three of his greatest horrors! Ha!"

JigokuYanmamon smiled slightly. "How very true... All right, when can we Digivolve?"

Morpheus grinned. "How about... **NOW**?"

Somewhere in the cave, TyrantKabuterimon noticed a faint glow and sighed.

"Them too, huh?" TyrantKabuterimon whispered. "Seduced by the thought of power, just like Kuwagamon X. It's my fault this is happening... I thought I was strong, but in truth I'm far too weak. What am I...? MahouGarurumon, what would you do if you were here...?"

Yet, TyrantKabuterimon only had one wish.

"If there is anyone willing to take the risk to fight me and Morpheus... then please, defeat us... and kill me... That is the punishment I deserve."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TyrantKabuterimon's wish was about to come true.

A few hours later, after the sun had risen, the Data Squad were making their way to the rocky canyon where Spydramon's Resistance Fighters were hiding.

Marcus and Agumon's Ultimate form, RizeGreymon...

Thomas and Gaomon's Ultimate form, MachGaogamon...

Yoshi and Lalamon's Ultimate form, Lilamon...

And Keenan and Falcomon's Ultimate form, Crowmon.

With the help of Dusknoir, a Pokemon that was able to escape the Insectoid attack on Kuchagi, they had uncovered vital information about the Artes, the temple, and Morpheus's plans.

Then Granasmon himself, who told them the history of the Unholy Beasts, had visited them.

With everything they had, they figured out what Morpheus was trying to do and realized the truth behind everything...

Now, they needed the help of Spydramon's team to stop the evil Drowzee's schemes once and for all!

With Dusknoir heading to Maslet Town, the Data Squad knew they had until afternoon to stop Morpheus.

Out of the four humans, only one seemed worried.

Marcus glanced back at his teammates. "Are we almost to the canyon yet?"

Keenan nodded. "Yeah! Just ten more minutes and we should be there!"

Yoshi sighed. "That's good..." She noticed a worried look on Thomas' face. "Thomas, what's wrong?"

Thomas glanced at Yoshi. "There's something missing... something that's staring me in the face, but I can't quite figure out..."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked. "Didn't we cover everything last night? Why TyrantKabuterimon tried to stop the Maslet workers from digging into Valmarmon's chamber? Why Morpheus was willing to free the Unholy Beast?"

Thomas frowned. "It's not that..."

Crowmon flapped his wings as he glided through the air. "Eh, there's nothing to worry about... Except how idiotic Morpheus must be to believe the Unholy Beasts are at the Ultimate-level..."

"They didn't have much information on the Unholy Beasts, remember?" Keenan said. "Valmarmon kept it covered up until they turned against him and tried to escape..."

"The Unholy Beasts are based on the Phantasm Demons... Uria, Raviel and Hamon," Lilamon said. "The Unholy Beast based on Uria was UriaSeadramon, a Mega-level Digimon that's already been destroyed."

Yoshi nodded. "And we have no idea which Unholy Beast this is, Raviel or Hamon."

RizeGreymon chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter, because the Boss and me will bring them down like a block of dominos no matter what! Right, boss?"

Marcus grinned. "That's right! It won't be fun seeing as that Beast will only be at half of its true power, but..."

Thomas raised his head. "Of course! How could I have been so foolish?!"

MachGaogamon looked at his partner in confusion. "Sir...?"

"What if I'm wrong? What if the Unholy Beast that will awaken will have it's power at it's fullist?" Thomas asked.

Marcus frowned. "Come on, Nerdstein! Even I know that if I've beenasleep for two thousand years, it would take a long time for my strength to get back to normal!"

Thomas looked away. "But it took Gallantmon Shining Mode to stop UriaSeadramon... That means that either UriaSeadramon was really dangerous, even at half its power, or..."

"Granasmon said that Valmarmon's servant, Madoudramon, had two other Digimon free UriaSeadramon." MachGaogamon said. "But he didn't say **HOW** they freed him... with his limited time, he was forced to leave out some vital details."

Thomas frowned. "True... Maybe... Maybe there's something about the event in my computer...something I haven't read yet..."

Yoshi smiled. "Maybe... why don't you do that...?"

"I will once we've found Spydramon and the others," Thomas said.

"Well, you don't have to look any further!" Called a familiar female voice.

RizeGreymon came to a screeching halt as he saw a familiar Xatu anthro standing atop a nearby rocky pillar. "Is that...?"

Marcus grinned. "Nazca!"

"Sage Nazca!" Lilamon corrected with a smile.

Nazca smiled. "Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, I'm glad you're all right..."

"You were waiting for us?" Keenan asked. "How did you...?"

"You've forgotten about Butterflymon?" Nazca asked. "When the people of Kuchagi Port were brought into the chamber where the women and children of Maslet and the people of Jazubuki Town are being held, Butterflymon was able to sneak away after gaining vital information for us. We were all relieved to hear that you weren't captured."

Crowmon sighed. "Thanks, but it wasn't just us who escaped. A Pokemon called Dusknoir also escaped and helped us to ditch them when they tried to find us!"

"Dusknoir? If he's from Kuchagi Port, then does that mean...?" Nazca said.

Thomas understood what she was going to say. "Dusknoir can't fly an airship. And even if we could, it would be too late to notify Alphamon and the others. We know that by this afternoon, Morpheus will open Valmarmon's chamber."

Nazca sighed. "I see... Well, fortunately, Sage Honou and the other three returned this morning. They're sh..." She froze.

Lilamon blinked. "Nazca?"

"What...? Did...? You...? Say...?" Nazca whispered, staring at Thomas. "Did you make a mistake or...?"

Thomas shook his head. "No... I'm afraid not. You see, that temple and secret chamber don't belong to Granasmon... They belong to Valmarmon. And TyrantKabuterimon found out about it by reading that ancient Digi-Code..."

Nazca stepped back in horror. "This... can't be... For the past 2000 years, we... we..."

"One of the stone pillars has the upside-down symbol of Miracles," Marcus said. "Isn't that Valmarmon's symbol?"

Nazca gasped. "No! Then, we were... Oh my..."

"It gets worse..." Yoshi groaned. "We figured out what's in that chamber!"

RizeGreymon nodded. "Oh yeah! It's an Unholy Beast!"

"**WHAT?!?**" Nazca screamed, placing a wing over her chest. "Oh dear... Oh dear... I must transport you to the underground chamber so you can tell the others!"

"Sage Honou..." RizeGreymon muttered. "Isn't he that _Lentel_?"

MachGaogamon rolled his eyes. "_Entei_!"

RizeGreymon nodded. "Yeah... _Bent-bay_."

Thomas had the feeling MachGaogamon was trying very hard not to facefault while carrying him in mid-air...

"Sage Honou brought back a record on ancient Digi-Code that both Granasmon and Valmarmon wrote during the Ancient War," Nazca said. "When the Ancient War ended, Digimon were able to find copies of ancient Digi-Code Valmarmon left in his temples for his followers to find. Granasmon did the same thing."

Yoshi frowned. "Why did your leader bring that?"

"To have Butterflymon look at them," Nazca said. "You see, once Butterflymon looks at a page containing the ancient Digi-Code and remembers the one TyrantKabuterimon destroyed, then..."

"You could work out what's in the chamber?" Thomas asked.

Nazca nodded. "Yes... However, we're only showing her Granasmon's files. If what you say is true, then..."

"What are we waiting for?!" Marcus yelled. "Take us to your base!" He paused. "Hold on! Let me rephrase that before..."

"Boss! You got that wrong! Allow me!" RizeGreymon said. "_All your base are belong to us_!"

Nazca blinked. "Eh?!"

"_All your base are belong to us_!" RizeGreymon repeated.

Marcus rubbed his eyes. "Don't say it, Nerdstein... just don't say it..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

In an underground cavern, many Digimon were discussing about the events that'll transpire in the afternoon while Spydramon, Cyndramon and Butterflymon grouped around an open book placed on a flat boulder with four anthros standing nearby.

Spydramon pointed to the book. "Is it this one?"

Butterflymon looked at the page carefully before shaking her head. "No... it's not this one..."

Spydramon sighed before glancing at a female Piloswine. "Sage Sweeney...?"

Sweeney nodded. "OK..." She took a deep breath and blew out some air to lift the fur off her eyes so she could see long enough to turn the page. "I really need to learn Ancientpower so I can evolve..."

"Why don't you cut it off?" Cyndramon asked.

"It grows back..." Sweeney muttered as the fur landed over her eyes.

The Shiftry anthro, Sage Shifty, frowned. "This is a waste of time... this is the 24th page and none of them is what she saw in that chamber! Master Honou, we're wasting our time here!"

The Marowak anthro, Akira, glanced at Shifty. "I agree, but we're prepared to stop that fool Morpheus from succeeding! We just need to find out what so important in that chamber! And I rather find out now than just let Morpheus win!"

"Still..." Shifty grumbled.

A powerful, ancient and wise-looking Entei glanced at Shifty before looking at Butterflymon. "How long was it until TyrantKabuterimon destroyed the mural?"

"I'm guessing nearly five minutes," Butterflymon said, sighing. "I made sure to memorize the ancient Digi-Code carefully."

Shifty frowned. "Whatever for? You were unable to read those words, so why did you bother?"

"I thought it would be important!" Butterflymon said. "I mean..."

Akira raised a hand up. "Enough... keep on looking. We've spent nearly a month searching for these ancient records, locked away for the last 2000 years..."

Sage Sweeney nodded. "That's right. The seals were very difficult to open. We had to get through five doors before we found this book."

"It would have taken two months if it weren't for Master Honou blasting the remaining two doors with his awesome power," Sage Shifty said before glaring at the aging Entei. "And it would have been even less time if you had helped us open the first three!"

Sage Honou glared at Shifty, causing the Sage to back down. "As I've told you for the thousandth time, I was preparing a couple of objects vital to stopping this madness once and for all! The first one was the most important, as it requires all my skills to make sure it works against Morpheus!"

Spydramon sighed. "And I know the second... a rope to tie up a Mega-level Digimon?"

"Despite the fact that it's only large enough for human-sized Megas and not monsters the size of TyrantKabuterimon?" Cyndramon added.

Sage Honou nodded. "That is correct. It was vital for us to stay here without being bothered by..." He turned around. "Comfy, Jijimon?"

"I'm fine, ma'am!" Said Jijimon, tied up and sitting on a boulder with Labramon and Leormon keeping an eye on him. "May I ask how big your-"

"**BACK TO THE BOOK!!!**" Shifty yelled.

Cyndramon sighed. "The Data Squad... I wonder where they are..."

Spydramon glanced at Cyndramon. "I don't know... I wonder if we should have sent some Digimon to check on Kuchagi Port and see if they're still there..."

"It'll take a long time to get there, though," Butterflymon said, looking up. "Most of the Digimon are either at the Champion and Armor-level or below. It'll take them a while to reach the city. By the time they get there, it'll be too late."

Cyndramon nodded. "The Data Squad's Digimon were able to reach Ultimate-level... no doubt they arrived at Kuchagi Port before nightfall yesterday..."

Sage Akira glanced at Spydramon. "Nazca went up to look for them. If she finds them, she'll bring them down here and..."

"And what?" Shifty asked. "Make a dramatic entrance?"

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash nearby and four large figures and five smaller figures appeared.

One of them began a dark, dramatic entrance speech...

"_All your base are belong to us_!"

"_**RIZEGREEEEEEEYMOOOOOON!!!**_"

(**CLANG!!!**)

Sage Honou glared at the Shiftry. "It's too bad you're not a gambling mon...some of us could have made a lot of money off of that."

Shifty grumbled. "Yeah, yeah... Master _Honour_..."

"_Honou_..." Sweeney groaned. "Sage Honou..." She blew the fur out of her eyes. "I **REALLY** want to become a Mamoswine soon..."

Marcus rubbed his fist. "Stop saying that! It's stupid!"

"OK, boss! How about this?" RizeGreymon asked. "_It's over 9000_!"

Marcus sweatdropped. "You're suppose to say it with over-the-top passion..."

RizeGreymon nodded. "_**IT'S OOOOOOOOVER NIIIIIINE TH**_..."

(**CLANG!!!**)

MachGaogamon rubbed his fists. "He didn't actually mean it, you idiot..."

Marcus climbed down RizeGreymon and sighed. "Spydramon! Cyndramon!"

Spydramon smiled. "Marcus! You and your friends are okay!"

"I don't think all of them are okay," Cyndramon said. "I mean, look at RizeGreymon..."

Yoshi waved it off. "Don't worry... this is normal for him."

RizeGreymon groaned. "_Nyeah, what's up, doc?_"

"Shall I give him some carrots while you buy a shotgun, sir?" MachGaogamon muttered.

Thomas chuckled before climbing down his Digimon and landing near Marcus. "Spydramon, we have a lot to tell you!"

"Master Honou!" Nazca cried, rushing over to the Entei elder. "We're looking in the wrong direction!"

Sage Honou blinked. "What are you talking about, Nazca?"

"I'm afraid she's saying that you're looking at the wrong book," Keenan said, sitting on Crowmon's back. "We discovered something about the temple..."

Marcus stepped forward. "Sage Honou, right? Can you show Butterflymon the book containing what Valmarmon wrote?"

"WHAT?!" Sage Shifty, Akira and Sweeney cried.

Sage Honou frowned. "What? Why should we show her that?"

"Why not find out for yourself?" Lilamon asked.

Sage Honou was silent for a moment before reaching into his robes and taking out a black book, which he spread open on the table. "Butterflymon, if you would please?"

Butterflymon looked down at the first page. Her eyes widened. "I... I don't believe it..."

"Butterflymon, what's wrong?" Spydramon asked.

Butterflymon pointed at the page. "This is it! This is the mural TyrantKabuterimon saw!"

Shiftry was shocked and confused. "What?! Did we mix up the books?! Were we showing her Valmarmon's book by mistake?!"

Nazca shook her head. "No... that's not it..."

Thomas stepped forward. "The temple does **NOT** belong to Granasmon! It was built by Valmarmon!"

The entire cavern went silent.

"Valmarmon?!" Sweeney cried out. "That temple... belongs to Valmarmon?!"

"This is foolish!" Shifty yelled. "Do you have any proof?!"

"One of the stone pillars has Valmarmon's symbol on it!" MachGaogamon snapped. "Valmarmon's symbol is supposed to be the crest of Miracles upside-down, right?"

Jijimon nodded. "Yep! That's Valmarmon's symbol, all right!"

Honou stepped back in horror. "No...oh no, no, no, **NO**!"

"I find it odd that one of the pages in the book is the mural," Marcus said. "And not just any page, but the first!"

Nazca glanced at Marcus. "Remember what I said before? When the Ancient War ended, Digimon were able to find copies of ancient Digi-Code Valmarmon left in his temples for his followers to find. Granasmon did the same thing. The Digi-Code in these books was transcribed from murals placed in the temples in case they were destroyed."

"And the mural containing the most dangerous message left by Valmarmon is on the **FIRST **page precisely because it's so important!" Honou cried.

Shifty shook his head. "No! It can't be true!"

Butterflymon nodded. "It is true... the text in this book looks the same as the kind of writing I saw in the mural. Whatever Valmarmon has in that chamber, he put it there for a reason."

Keenan sighed. "Yeah... a very good reason..."

Labramon raised a paw. "Erm... Sage Honou... when you said dangerous, do you mean..."

"It'll destroy us all!" Honou grunted.

"I was afraid of that," Labramon gulped.

Shifty turned to Honou. "M...Master Honou... wha... what does this mural say...?"

Honou picked up the book and stared at it. "Give me a moment... I've studied ancient Digi-code..." He sighed. "But... rather than waiting, I have to approach my greatest fear..."

Jijimon blinked, despite his eyes being hidden. "Oh? What's that, lass?"

"Don't answer that..." Leormon muttered.

"Why would you approach this guy?" Labramon asked.

Honou sighed. "Jijimon was around in the Ancient War, so he's fluent in ancient Digi-code... now, excuse me..."

As Honou walked over to Jijimon, Butterflymon and Nazca walked over to Spydramon, Cyndramon and the Data Squad. Butterflymon sighed. "Valmarmon... that explains why TyrantKabuterimon was so upset..."

"_For two thousand years, we were wrong..._" Nazca whispered. "I wonder how our ancestors ended up believing that this temple was Granasmon's?"

Lilamon put Yoshi down. "I guess we'll never find out..."

Butterflymon nodded. "Too true."

Spydramon frowned. "But there are still a few things we don't understand..."

"Such as?" Marcus asked.

Spydramon glanced at Marcus. "Before she came here, Butterflymon overheard rumors going about the Insect Digimon. According to them, Morpheus isn't planning to return the captured women and children to the Maslet workers. Nor is he going to free the captives from Kuchagi and Jazubuki."

Thomas frowned. "He isn't, hmm?"

"You don't sound surprised," Cyndramon said.

"After what Morpheus has done, I would be surprised if he just let us leave the island so easily," Thomas replied. He took his small computer out and started to look through some files.

Butterflymon sighed. "Currently, they're digging a new tunnel that'll connect to the one the Maslet workers are using..."

"What's worrying about that?" Yoshi asked.

Butterflymon looked at Yoshi. "The start of the tunnel leading to our base is near where the Silesian prisoners are..."

The Data Squad exchanged worried looks.

"**WAKE UP!!!**" Yelled Honou. The group whirled around to see Honou shaking Jijimon. "Jijimon!!! Wake up!!!"

"Master, what's wrong?!" Akira asked.

Honou whirled around. "Jijimon finished reading this text and passed out from horror! He didn't tell me what it said!"

Spydramon stepped forward. "Untie him and put him on the ground. I'll try and wake him up with my ice attack..."

Sweeney nodded. "I'll help too! I'm part Ice!"

"And trying to learn Ancientpower," Shifty added. "We're over here..."

Sweeney sweatdropped as she lifted the fur off her eyes to find herself speaking... to a rocky pillar. "I'll be celebrating when I evolve..."

Butterflymon and Cyndramon joined them while the Data Squad and Nazca looked at each other.

"Why did Jijimon pass out?" Keenan asked, climbing down from Crowmon.

"I guess he found out what Valmarmon's chamber contains," Nazca said. "The Unholy Beast... you must be right. Jijimon always said that he feared what would happen if those things got loose."

Yoshi sighed. "If it is, which one will it be?"

Nazca blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Thomas looked up from his computer. "Valmarmon based the Unholy Beasts on creatures from the Real World called Phantasm Demons: _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_; _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_; and _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_. One Unholy Beast, UriaSeadramon, was already released and destroyed by other heroes."

Nazca gasped. "Oh my..."

Thomas glanced at his computer and his eyes widened. "Oh my..."

"My, oh my..." RizeGreymon added.

"MachGaogamon, if you please?" Marcus asked.

MachGaogamon cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure..."

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas glanced at Yoshi. "Yoshi, do you remember what Kurata did? He stole Digimon life energy and data to revive Belphemon. According to this, UriaSeadramon was released after 100 DarkKnightmon were sacrificed to awaken it."

"100?!" Keenan cried.

"S...Sacrificed?!" Nazca gasped.

Marcus blinked. "No way! Are you trying to tell me Morpheus is planning to..."

"**HE'S AWAKE!!!**"

The group whirled around to see a partially frozen Jijimon waking up. "Oogah... I had a nightmare..."

"A nightmare?" Sweeney asked.

Jijimon nodded. "Yes, my lad... I dreamt that I read an ancient text saying that an Unholy Beast was sealed away..."

The room became silent.

"You **WHAT?!**" Akira cried.

"Unholy Beast?!" Cyndramon gasped.

"Right here?! Right on this island?! Near Maslet?! An Unholy Beast?!" Spydramon yelled.

Jijimon sat up. "Oh, so it wasn't a dream?"

Honou frowned. "No..."

"I wish it had been," Jijimon muttered before lying back down. "Good night..."

"**WAKE UP!!!**" Honou yelled.

Jijimon sat up again. "Yes?"

"What did the text say?" Spyro asked. "Tell us!"

Jijimon sighed. "Very well..."

_To those who are foolish enough to release this seal, please read this warning. If you can't understand it, then it sucks to be you! In this chamber lies the birthplace of my failed creations, the Unholy Beasts. Also, within this chamber, contains an Unholy Beast who I've christened the title of "__**Drainer of Phastasms**__". If you are willing to awaken my creation, you must give an eye for an eye so it will reach full power._

_PS, enjoy your death. Love, Valmarmon._

"He was pretty sarcastic there," Jijimon finished.

However, no one heard that as Spydramon, Cyndramon and the four Sages tried to calm the panicking Digimon down.

Thomas glanced at his friends. "I understand now! Do you remember what I said about Kurata using Digimon life energy and data to revive Belphemon? What I meant was that he used that energy to revive Belphemon at full power!"

"Yeah, but..." Marcus started.

"When Madoudramon got those two Digimon to free UriaSeadramon, they could have released it without giving up those DarkKnightmon," Thomas said. "However, doing so would have cost the beast something."

Crowmon blinked. "You mean... his strength would have been lowered somehow?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes... so sacrificing those 100 DarkKnightmon must have somehow restored UriaSeadramon's full power!"

"Then Morpheus is planning to use the people he's captured as sacrifices?!" Nazca gasped.

Keenan glanced at Thomas. "Do you think he was originally going to use the women and children from Maslet?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes... until Cadee and Kiri escaped and we came along. It must have forced Morpheus to kidnap people from other villages in case others escaped..."

"Why didn't he do this before?" Marcus asked. "I mean, if he was planning to bring this Unholy Beast's strength back to full power with this sacrifice, then..."

"Why he waited on Jazubuki, I do not know," Thomas said. "However, Kuchagi is a business port. If anything happened there, it would arouse suspicion."

Nazca nodded. "The last business airship left yesterday morning and it'll be about a week until another one comes... The business between each region has become slow since SaikouDevimon had started causing problems."

Yoshi sighed. "Well, the only reason I can think of for why they cleared out Jazubuki was because we stopped Cadee and Kiri from being taken away by JigokuYanmamon and his brothers. They were planning to leave those people to snap out of their trances in their own time, but then we showed up and spoiled their plans. They took the townspeople away while we were dealing with the Fanbeemon and BladeKuwagamon..."

MachGaogamon frowned. "I get the feeling he's using them as sacrifices to punish us for interfering with his plans."

Lilamon glanced at MachGaogamon. "That really isn't fair... we have to stop him somehow!"

"How can we?!" Crowmon asked.

RizeGreymon growled. "There has to be a way!"

Marcus grinned. "You know... I think there **IS** a way... didn't Butterflymon say that only Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon know what's in that chamber?"

Yoshi frowned. "Yeah, so...?"

"That means that all the Insects are unaware of what the chamber contains!" Marcus said. "What would happen if we told them what TyrantKabuterimon was hiding from them and why he wanted a tunnel to connect to the miners?"

Keenan blinked. "You think they would turn against TyrantKabuterimon?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah! I mean, it's an obvious choice, isn't it? Choose between preventing a crisis or causing one?"

"But, what about Morpheus' Hypnosis Aura Arte?" Yoshi asked. "He would stop and would force them to help him!"

"Remember, that move has a flaw," Thomas said. "For perfect coordination from his slaves, he can only enslave up to five at a time. Any more than that, and he'll have trouble controlling them."

Nazca sighed. "It's not Morpheus who would stop a revolt, but TyrantKabuterimon... He possess a powerful mind control ability over Insectoid Digimon. If they dare to defy him, then..."

"Which is part of the reason why I never told TyrantKabuterimon," Butterflymon said, fluttering over to the group. "If I did, then he would force me to tell him what I've really been up to."

Thomas rubbed his chin. "So, it would be best to tell these Insects when both Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon aren't around... and then see how they react to that."

Butterflymon nodded. "That sounds like a good idea..."

"Even if Butterflymon gets those Insects to join us, we still have a problem to deal with," Yoshi said. "Look at those Digimon... they're scared! The Sages and the two dragons can't seem to calm them down..."

Keenan nodded. "And Jijimon isn't helping either..."

"What do you expect?" RizeGreymon asked. "He's tied up at the moment..."

MachGaogamon groaned and slammed his fist into the back of RizeGreymon's head.

Thomas glanced at Marcus. "Well then, I guess it's up to you to get the message across..."

Marcus grinned. "OK!"

"Get the message across? How?" Yoshi asked. "Is he supposed to punch someone?"

Thomas chuckled. "Not exactly that sort of message, Yoshi..."

The Digimon continued to yell, cry out in panic and scream in fear as the four Sages, Spydramon and Cyndramon tried to calm them down.

"We're doomed! We're doomed!" Labramon sobbed.

"This stinks!" Leormon muttered.

Jijimon glanced around. "Is there a party going on?"

Marcus took a deep breath and...

"_**QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

The cavern went silent.

"My goodness," Jijimon said. "How on earth did we have a hurricane in an underground cavern?"

Marcus' left eye twitched. "OK... Now that everyone is looking at us, may we point out a few things that could give you some hope?"

"Like what?" A Thunderbirdmon asked.

"What hope is there?!" A Tortomon demanded.

"An Unholy Beast is about to be unleashed!" A Floramon cried.

"And we're about to find out if it's an Ultimate or a Mega!" Hagurumon yelled.

Thomas stepped forward. "But it hasn't been released yet, has it? There's still time!"

"How can you be so sure?!" A Woodmon asked.

Butterflymon turned to the Digimon. "Because it's not afternoon yet, is it? Morpheus said himself that he'll be entering that cavern this afternoon!"

Shifty frowned. "But, why will he do it then? Why not now?"

Butterflymon chuckled. "If he does it now, then there's a chance we can beat the Unholy Beast..."

"Come again?" Shifty asked.

Nazca glanced around. "Valmarmon's warning mentioned needing _an eye for an eye for the beast to reach its full power_. From what the Data Squad has learned, if the Unholy Beast is released right now, its power will be halved because it's been sleeping for the last 2000 years..."

"But, Morpheus has found a way to avoid that," Thomas said. "Why do you think he's not planning to release his captives? He's going to sacrifice them to give the Unholy Beasts full power."

Spydramon's eyes widened. "So, the tunnel connecting the Insect's Lair to the mine...is to transfer the prisoners to the chamber and...?"

Thomas nodded. "Exactly..."

"This is why Morpheus is waiting for this afternoon..." Butterflymon added. "When I left, the Insects started digging. Although Morpheus hates it, we Insects make our tunnels nice and slow... Otherwise, they'd just cave in."

Yoshi frowned. "Wait... if you guys can dig on your own, then why enslave the Maslet people...?"

"There's a bunch of reasons," Cyndramon spoke up. "One of them is that the Insects take longer to dig than the people of Maslet."

"Why do you guys take longer?" Keenan asked.

Butterflymon blushed. "Well, it's because we aren't good diggers... but we need to dig to make our caves bigger. We thought it would be safer to live underground while SaikouDevimon was about and such... Just be thankful we don't have a Digmon, otherwise it'd already be too late...."

Thomas glanced at the other Digimon. "Apart from TyrantKabuterimon, none of the Insect Digimon are aware of the temple's secret. If we notify them about this, they might react the same way you did and help us prevent the Unholy Beast from returning."

Spydramon frowned. "That sounds like a good idea, but what about Morpheus? He's still..."

Honou stepped forward. "Spydramon, do you remember when I said I was preparing a weapon? It involves Morpheus."

Spydramon whirled on the Entei Sage. "What?!"

Honou turned to the Data Squad. "You've been researching the history of the Aura Kingdom, haven't you?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes... we did that while we were hiding and resting in the library of Kuchagi Port."

"Then, you know of the Aura Seal, right?" Honou asked.

Keenan blinked. "Yeah... it involves sealing a criminal's Aura away."

"Yeah, Thomas looked that up," Yoshi said. "There are two types of Aura Seals. One is an Arte ability that runs through the Royal bloodline of the Aura Kingdom. It was only used once, and became forbidden afterwards since it cost the caster's life."

Honou nodded. "That's correct. After that, they designed an alternate way to seal Aura by writing an ancient symbol on a piece of parchment." He reached into his robes and brought out a scroll. "It is this kind of Aura Seal that we will use on Morpheus."

"Master Honou..." Shifty gasped.

Honou chuckled, holding up the scroll. "All we have to do is place this on Morpheus' head and I'll utter an incantation that will activate the seal. With that, his Aura Atre days are over!"

Nazca smiled. "After that, the scroll will be destroyed. The only way for Morpheus to regain his aura power would be to place the scroll on his forehead and repeat the incantation. However, if the scroll was destroyed..."

Marcus grinned. "Then we've got ourselves a game plan!"

"Not just yet, Marcus..." Thomas said. "We still need to figure out how we can stop Morpheus and TyrantKabuterimon..."

Butterflymon sighed. "Well, I'd better make a start! I'll head back to the lair and notify the other Insects about this..."

Keenan blinked. "Are you sure?"

Butterflymon nodded. "I'm very sure... If the Insects don't like the idea of the Unholy Beast being set free, then we'll try and make a plan to prevent the disaster from happening."

Spydramon sighed. "OK... Just be careful..."

"I understand," Butterflymon said.

As Nazca walked with Butterflymon to transport her out, the Data Squad looked at each other.

"We'd better get our Digimon to Rookie-level so they can rest up for a while," Yoshi said.

Keenan nodded. "OK..."

Marcus glanced at Thomas. "Got any plans for us, Nerdstein?"

"Not at the moment," Thomas said with a frown. "However, there is one thing I'm confused about. Remember when I said that Morpheus had found a way to bypass the Unholy Beast's strength problem? Valmarmon's warning didn't mention that..."

"Yeah, all it said was an eye for an eye," Keenan said. "Strength for a strength?"

"I hardly think TyrantKabuterimon would think up something as cruel as this," Thomas said. "In fact, I didn't figure out the eye for an eye bit until I read the report on how UriaSeadramon was awakened..."

Yoshi blinked. "So, how did Morpheus come to that conclusion? Research?"

Thomas shook his head. "No... I think there's more to him than meets the eye..."

Marcus smirked. "Well in the end, he's going to have a black eye! He has to be stopped at all costs!"

The others nodded in agreement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A dark blue light glowed in the middle of a huge room littered with fallen pillars, mouldy tables and burnt remains of paperwork.

"_**AURA STORM!!!**_"

One of the walls of the huge room exploded open as a beam of blue energy smashed through it. The hole became bigger as TyrantKabuterimon forced his way through it, easily breaking through with his massive armour and strength.

Morpheus followed, a wicked grin on his face. "At last... at long last..."

"Yes..." TyrantKabterimon muttered in a solemn voice. "There it is..."

Morpheus chuckled. "All right... everything is set... all we have to do now is wait for those Insects to finish digging the new tunnel and for you to create a hole in the roof big enough for the Beast to go through..."

TyrantKabuterimon hovered silently.

"What's wrong?" Morpheus asked, not looking concerned at all. "You should be celebrating, TyrantKabuterimon! I've even made sure that the Maslet miners will make the tunnel big enough for you to fit through when they're done."

TyrantKabuterimon glanced at the evil Drowzee. "Tell me, why did those three join you?"

Morpheus smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Power! They wanted power! I gave them power! As you can see, they're delighted to be in their Mega forms!"

TyrantKabuterimon sighed. "So you believe there are no flaws in your plans?"

Morpheus shook his head. "No... Jigoku and Zant are above ground near the pillars, hiding and driving everyone away from the hole while Yami is outside this cave, making sure no one can get through..." He chuckled. "And now, TyrantKabuterimon... proceed to make a hole in the roof...But be careful to not allow any rubble to hit the sleeping beast!"

TyrantKabuterimon sighed. "I'll do my best. I'll make sure to take it nice and slow."

Morpheus grinned. "Good... I shall wait for the sacrifices... I'll move them here myself with my Psychic powers! Don't fail me, TyrantKabuterimon..." He walked out of the room.

"I wish I could..." TyrantKabuterimon muttered despondently, glaring at the dark blue light. "I wish I could..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the underground cavern, the Data Squad were sitting on the ground with their Digimon back at the Rookie-level. Thomas was typing into his small computer with a frown while the others chattered around him.

"Nothing... there's no more data about the Phantasm Demons," Thomas said, putting his computer away. "I did discover there are another group of God-like creatures who are supposed to be the much more eviler counterparts of the Egyptian Gods, though. They're called the _**Wicked Gods**_, also known as the _**Devil Gods**_."

Keenan blinked. "What are they like?"

Thomas sighed. "As I said, they're the much eviler counterparts of the Egyptian Gods. Which means, they could be counterparts of the Phantasm Demons as well. For Obelisk the Tormentor and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, there's the **Wicked Dreadroot**. While Slifer the Sky Dragon and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames are the weakest of their group, the weakest Wicked God is the **Wicked Eraser**."

Yoshi frowned. "The strongest Egyptian God is The Winged Dragon of Ra and the strongest Phantasm Demon is Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. Does that mean their Wicked God counterpart is also the strongest?"

"I guess so," Thomas said. "It's called the **Wicked Avatar**. Apart from their names, there's no other data on them... I guess I'll have to get data from Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, if we ever meet him. He has done much research into the history of these ancient monsters..."

"And what was the point?" Marcus asked. "Apart from knowing how popular the Egyptian Gods would be to have bad guys copying them..."

Thomas smirked. "Well, let me put it to you this way, Marcus... Valmarmon created the Unholy Beasts on the Phantasm Demons. We should be glad that he didn't decide to make Digimon based on the Wicked Gods..."

Yoshi sighed. "I'm just glad that one Unholy Beast is destroyed..."

"And by the end of today, another one will bite the dust!" Marcus said, pounding his fist into his hand.

Thomas rubbed his chin. "As obvious as it sounds, I think we'll need our Digimon to Digivolve to their Mega forms... just in case."

"Hey, Thomas... do you have any plans yet?" Keenan asked.

Thomas shook his head. "No... not at the moment... if Butterflymon had any details of what Morpheus was planning for the Beast's awakening, then I would have thought them up by now... Currently, we know what Morpheus is planning to do with the captives, but after that..."

"We also need to find a way to get Honou's Aura Seal Scroll on Morpheus' forehead," Lalamon said. "Before he can fight back or use his mind control on our friends to attack us..."

Agumon bashed his fist into his claw. "Whatever the plan is, I've decided to knock some sense into TyrantKabterimon. Come on, boss! When the time is right, let me fight him and show him the error of his ways!"

Marcus blinked. "Agumon..."

Agumon stood up. "What he's doing is wrong! Elysia are in grave danger because of his promise! If he feels it's wrong, then he should stop and redeem himself by closing the tunnel up!"

"Do you think that'll work?" Falcomon asked.

Gaomon smirked. "We don't know, but it's worth a shot. Besides, I'd rather pick Agumon's sense of honour over TyrantKabuterimon's anyday..."

Marcus grinned. "OK, Agumon! We're going after TyrantKabuterimon!"

"Good!" Agumon grinned back.

"If you're planning to face Lord TyrantKabuterimon, then please knock some sense into him," a Flybeemon said as it flew over with a Shadramon and a Fanbeemon. The Shadramon bowed. "We meet again, humans..."

Yoshi stood up. "What are you talking about?! What are you doing here?!"

Shadramon sighed. "Apart from the Fanbeemon here, we're the ones who were suppose to follow you when you left Jazubuki Town..."

Marcus blinked. "Wait... you guys are..."

"Is it true that the temple belongs to Valmarmon and it contains an Unholy Beast?" Flybeemon asked. "If so, then we're willing to help you to stop TyrantKabuterimon."

Marcus frowned. "How did you know...?"

"We're a small scouting group," Shadramon said. "Thirty minutes after we left the lair, we bumped into Butterflymon. She told us everything. When we told her information that she was unaware of, she had us come here to share it with you..."

Flybeemon nodded. "There's a Mothmon with us. He's telling Spydramon, Cyndramon and the Sages about it..."

Thomas stood up. "Extra information? Like what?"

"TyrantKabuterimon is no longer the only Mega-level Insect Digimon anymore," Shadramon said. "From what we've heard, the Insectoid Brothers have Digivolved to Megas thanks to Morpheus' power. We have no idea what they've Digivolved into..."

"JigokuYanmamon, ZantKabuterimon and YamiKuwagamon have reached Mega?!" Keenan gasped.

Falcomon frowned. "Morpheus is being very cautious... having one Mega isn't enough, so now he has **FOUR**!"

Gaomon nodded. "I know... anything else?"

Shadramon sighed. "Yes... From what I've learned, Morpheus is having TyrantKabuterimon create a hole in the roof of the sealed chamber."

"Why?" Lalamon asked.

"So it's easier for the Unholy Beast to get out," Thomas said. "If I'm right, the Mega-level Insectoid Brothers will be used as guards while the hole is being made."

"You're correct. However, only two of the three are said to be guarding the hole," Fanbeemon said. "The third one is supposed to be Morpheus' bodyguard..."

Keenan stood up. "Falcomon, let's go and talk to the Sages..."

Falcomon blinked. "Keenan?"

"Marcus, I already know you and Agumon will take care of TyrantKabuterimon," Keenan said. "If Morpheus has a bodyguard, then Falcomon and I will deal with him and also seal away Morpheus' aura power..."

Marcus blinked. "You'll seal those powers away? How?!"

Keenan smiled. "I have an idea... I'll talk about it with the Sages..."

Yoshi frowned. "I don't know..."

"I know, but we don't have much time," Thomas said.

Marcus nodded. "OK... Be careful, Keenan..."

Keenan grinned. "Thanks... let's go, Falcomon!"

Falcomon nodded and flapped after Keenan as they headed over to the Sages.

Lalamon hovered over to Gaomon. "I guess that means you and I will be taking care of the other Insectoid Brothers..."

Gaomon smirked. "I know..."

Thomas stood up. "Marcus, I have an idea... We need to speak to everyone about this..." He glanced at Shadramon. "We'll need your help as well..."

Shadramon nodded. "Of course..."

Marcus stood up as well. "So, what do you have in mind, Thomas?"

Thomas smirked. "It's simple... But all I can say to you now is that you'll be starting things off by giving TyrantKabuterimon a headache."

Marcus grinned. "Good!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of hours later...

The remains of Valmarmon's temple, once thought to belong to Granasmon, were four large stones poking out of the ground in a circle. They were incredibly ancient and a darker colour than the lighter brown stone and dirt all around, indicating they were not originally from Rogamine. In the middle of the four stones, a large hole started to appear...

Slowly...

Carefully...

Until finally, TyrantKabuterimon burst through as he flew up into the sky...

"It's done..." TyrantKabuterimon muttered to himself. "The darkness will soon be awakened...That creature will soon be free...There is no turning back now..."

"_You're wrong, TyrantKabuterimon,_" someone said. The large insect Digimon froze as he heard the unfamiliar voice. He quickly looked around as the speaker continued. "_Just like how you're wrong for working with Morpheus, how you're wrong for your beliefs in honour and everything! You're just a coward who's letting his people down by bringing out an Unholy Beast!_"

TyrantKabuterimon snarled. "Who dares to mock my honour?! And how do you know?! Who are you?! _WHERE_ are you?!"

"_Turn around!!!_" The voice yelled. TyrantKabuterimon whirled around and saw Marcus Damon flying towards him, yelling a battle cry. Time seemed to slow down as Marcus flew at TyrantKabuterimon's head, the latter too stunned to react until it was too late.

Marcus' fist connected with TyrantKabuterimon's faceand a burst of orange Digi-Soul exploded from the punch, knocking TyrantKabuterimon onto the sand while the human easily flew back to the top of a pillar where Agumon was waiting.

TyrantKabuterimon slowly got up, shocked. "A human... punched me... that means..." He looked up at the pillar where Marcus and Agumon were. "You... are Marcus Damon?!"

Marcus nodded, his face showing anger as he rose up his burning fist. "Yeah... and we're about to show you the error of your ways..."

TyrantKabuterimon scoffed. "You're such a fool... No one can stop my mistakes now. The Beast will soon be awakened! Nothing can stop him! **NOTHING! HE'S UNSTOPPABLE!!!**"

"**THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!!!**" Marcus roared out. "**AND WE'LL PROVE IT!!! TO YOU!!! TO MORPHEUS!!! TO EVERYONE!!!**" His body was engulfed in orange Digi-Soul...

TyrantKabuterimon was speechless. "What!?"

"**LET'S DO THIS, AGUMON!!!**" Marcus roared.

"I'm ready, boss!" Agumon exclaimed.

**U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E**

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

As Marcus held out his Digivice, a shining aura coated his right hand. "**D.N.A**…" He pressed his glowing hand on top of the Digivice. "…**CHARGE**…" He roared out as a stream of orange energy beamed out of his Digivice's screen. "…**OVERDRIVE!!!**"

The orange beam of energy engulfed Agumon, granting him the power to Digivolve to his highest-level form.

"_Agumon Double-Warp Digivolve to…_" Agumon cried out as he vanished and turned into an explosive burst of orange and yellow light.

Within the light, Agumon's form expanded and grew. His head became larger and covered in a large, metal helmet. His arms extended, longer equipped with sharp claws. His legs grew out, longer than before and with long talons that protruded through his toes. Extending out from his rear was a long tail with a spiked wheel at the end. Large wings spread from his back, allowing him to fly upward as the orange light faded away from his body.

Agumon was now a giant bipedal monster covered entirely in armour. His base form was based off WarGreymon's, but was a highly advanced form of its predecessor. His yellow helmet looked like WarGreymon's, except more yellow, and the nose horn was longer. A pair of slits allowed for his eyes to see through his face armour.

His chest armour was red with grey sections embroidered around his body. Embedded in the centre was a light blue gem. His shoulder armour was equipped with spiked protrusions, which encircled his upper arms.

His forearms were covered in yellow armour. Underneath his forearm armour, his hands were exposed, smaller and equipped with three sharp claws. His leg armour was entirely grey with red lines decorated on sections around his knees, surrounding long protruding spikes.

The feet were firmly fit inside yellow armour that served shin guards. His feet were equipped with three yellow talons each. The long tail had a wheel at the end, which was equipped with spikes. This served as what could be his tail club. Six long, red glider-like extensions protruded out of his back, which served as his wings. Each wing tip had light blue gems deeply embedded in them. At the front of each wing base was a pair of large light blue gems.

He spun around, slashing the air fiercely with his claws and posed. He roared out with authority. "…_**SHINEGREYMON!!!**_"

TyrantKabuterimon stared in shock as Agumon Digivolved. "Incredible..."

ShineGreymon glared down at TyrantKabuterimon, his glider wings bursting with flames to keep him in the air. "TyrantKabuterimon, get ready..."

Marcus stood on the pillar, his face showing determination. "...We're going to make history! Prepare for battle! It's fighting time..."

The deadly darkness is soon coming...

The Unholy Beast will soon be awakened...

However, a major battle will soon begin...

ShineGreymon VS TyrantKabuterimon.

But whatever happened to the Insectoid Brothers, and what are their Mega forms?

What is Thomas' plan? How are they going to save the prisoners from death? How is Keenan going to seal away Morpheus' Aura power?

And which Unholy Beast sleeping in the chamber, and will they prevent it from awakening?

The adventure continues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the next chapter, ShineGreymon faces TyrantKabuterimon while Thomas' plan to ruin Morpheus unfolds! When the Insectoid Brothers reveal themselves in their Mega forms, the other Data Squad's Digimon go up to their highest forms as well. During their confrontation, however... Keenan and Falcomon uncover a dark secret of the Aura Kingdom from Morpheus himself. Will the Unholy Beast be sealed away again? Will TyrantKabuterimon realise his mistakes? Find out next time!

**Sorry for the long wait... been through writers block and such. Hopefully, the next chapter won't have all these kind of problems...**

**Kanius did ShineGreymon's Evolution Sequence. Thank you!**

**Editing done by Ri2.**

**OK... nothing else left to say so...**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	8. The Dark Hidden Secret! Mega VS Mega!

**Chapter eight of the special!**

**ShineGreymon's evolution done by Kanius!**

**The rest by Ri2!**

**I have nothing else to say…**

**Let's begin…**

000000000000000000000

That afternoon...

Four large pillars rose from the ground, symbolizing where Valmarmon's temple had once stood on Ro island of Rogamine.

Beneath the pillars was a huge chamber, in which an Unholy Beast slumbered.

Morpheus was about to unleash the Beast by sacrificing the people of three towns to bring it back to full power.

TyrantKabuterimon had opened a hole that would allow the Unholy Beast to escape to the surface once it awakened when some unexpected heroes suddenly attacked him.

Not by a Digimon...

But a human.

The massive, Mega-level TyrantKabuterimon was knocked to the ground by a small, human fist...

A fist belonging to Marcus Damon.

With his Digi-Soul ignited, Marcus stood with his Digimon partner Agumon on top of one of the four pillars, planning to fight TyrantKabuterimon and show him the error of his ways.

TyrantKabuterimon was soon back up, not convinced an merely scoffed at that... "You're such a fool... No one can stop my mistakes now. The Beast will soon be awakened! Nothing can stop him! **NOTHING! HE'S UNSTOPPABLE!!!**"

"**THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!!!**" Marcus roared out. "**AND WE'LL PROVE IT!!! TO YOU!!! TO MORPHEUS!!! TO EVERYONE!!!**" His body was engulfed in orange Digi-Soul...

TyrantKabuterimon was speechless. "What!?"

"**LET'S DO THIS, AGUMON!!!**" Marcus roared.

"I'm ready, boss!" Agumon exclaimed.

**U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E**

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

As Marcus held out his Digivice, a shining aura coated his right hand. "**D.N.A**…" He pressed his glowing hand on top of the Digivice. "…**CHARGE**…" He roared out as a stream of orange energy beamed out of his Digivice's screen. "…**OVERDRIVE!!!**"

The orange beam of energy engulfed Agumon, granting him the power to Digivolve to his highest-level form.

"_Agumon Double-Warp Digivolve to…_" Agumon cried out as he vanished and turned into an explosive burst of orange and yellow light.

Within the light, Agumon's form expanded and grew. His head became larger and covered in a large, metal helmet. His arms extended, longer equipped with sharp claws. His legs grew out, longer than before and with long talons that protruded through his toes. Extending out from his rear was a long tail with a spiked wheel at the end. Large wings spread from his back, allowing him to fly upward as the orange light faded away from his body.

Agumon was now a giant bipedal monster covered entirely in armour. His base form was based off WarGreymon's, but was a highly advanced form of its predecessor. His yellow helmet looked like WarGreymon's, except more yellow, and the nose horn was longer. A pair of slits allowed for his eyes to see through his face armour.

His chest armour was red with grey sections embroidered around his body. Embedded in the centre was a light blue gem. His shoulder armour was equipped with spiked protrusions, which encircled his upper arms.

His forearms were covered in yellow armour. Underneath his forearm armour, his hands were exposed, smaller and equipped with three sharp claws. His leg armour was entirely grey with red lines decorated on sections around his knees, surrounding long protruding spikes.

The feet were firmly fit inside yellow armour that served shin guards. His feet were equipped with three yellow talons each. The long tail had a wheel at the end, which was equipped with spikes. This served as what could be his tail club. Six long, red glider-like extensions protruded out of his back, which served as his wings. Each wing tip had light blue gems deeply embedded in them. At the front of each wing base was a pair of large light blue gems.

He spun around, slashing the air fiercely with his claws and posed. He roared out with authority.

"…_**SHINEGREYMON!!!**_"

TyrantKabuterimon stared in shock as Agumon Digivolved. "Incredible..."

ShineGreymon glared down at TyrantKabuterimon, his glider wings bursting with flames to keep him in the air. "TyrantKabuterimon, get ready..."

Marcus stood on the pillar, his face showing determination. "...We're going to make history! Prepare for battle! It's fighting time!"

And the final battle...

...has begun!

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME**: _ShineGreymon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Light Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Glorious Burst, Shining Blast_

_An alternate Mega form of Agumon, this Digimon can charge solar energy in his body in order to fight with both fire and light. He possesses great power and determination and wields a powerful double-bladed weapon called the Geo Grey Sword._

000000000000000000000000

ShineGreymon glared at TyrantKabuterimon. "Well, why don't you make the first move...?"

"How foolish..." TyrantKabuterimon snarled. "Why bother? There's nothing you can do to change my mind... it's all over..."

ShineGreymon narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "It's not over yet..."

TyrantKabuterimon looked at the hole. "It soon will be soon enough."

ShineGreymon scoffed. "Coward..."

TyrantKabuterimon stiffened. What! Did! You! Just! **CALL MEEEE?!?!**"

"You're a coward!" ShineGreymon yelled.

"**NEVER!!! CALL!!! ME!!! A!! COWARD!!!**" TyrantKabuterimon yelled, whirling around and lobbing an energy blast from his entire body at ShineGreymon. "**SHINE OF BEE!!!**"

ShineGreymon reacted by flying towards the explosion, his form covered in light. "**SHINING BLAST!!!**"

The two attacks collided, and ShineGreymon sliced through the blast like a knife through butter and kept flying towards TyrantKabuterimon...

...who summoned a huge swarm of insects that locked their bodies together to form a barrier in front of TyrantKabuterimon. "**BEE CYCLONE!!!**"

ShineGreymon bounced off the surprisingly strong barrier, crashing to the ground from the recoil. "**GUH!!!**"

Marcus frowned. "What the...?"

The barrier dissipated and TyrantKabuterimon hovered forward. "It's impossible to defeat me... my Bee Cyclone will protect me from your attacks. No matter what you throw at them, my barrier will always bounce it back at you."

ShineGreymon got up, snarling. "Tch..."

TyrantKabuterimon slammed a claw into his chest, making the clang of metal against metal. "And even if by some miracle you were able to bypass my barrier, I won't be damaged so easily. My shell is made of Chrome Digizoid of the highest density. It is not possible for common Digimon such as yourselves to damage it."

"Don't consider me to be a common Digimon," ShineGreymon hissed.

"It doesn't matter how strong your defenses are, we'll surpass them with our burning hearts!" Marcus yelled.

TyrantKabuterimon scoffed. "How noble... and foolish..."

Marcus frowned, his eyes darting to one side. OK, Thomas... I hope the plan is working...

Thomas watched ShineGreymon pull himself up from a hill overlooking the battlefield.

"TyrantKabuterimon easily knocked ShineGreymon back with that barrier," Gaomon commented.

Thomas nodded. "Yes... It reminds me of Craniamon's Omni Shield..."

Gaomon frowned. "Does this mean we have to team up to overcome that?"

Thomas shook his head. "No... Craniamon was a Royal Knight. That's why we had difficulty beating him. Marcus and ShineGreymon will find a way to win."

Gaomon nodded, glancing to one side. "I hope Yoshi and the others are okay..."

Thomas smiled. "They'll be fine..." He fiddled with the communicator strapped to his ear. "The distraction is working perfectly..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nearby, Butterflymon was directing a group of Insectoid and non-Insectoid Digimon towards the entrance of a huge cave, bringing out pods of various shapes and sizes.

(_Thanks to Butterflymon, all the other Insectoid Digimon are now aware of what is inside the chamber. And just as I suspected, they're completely horrified to know they're about to release an Unholy Beast_.)

Yoshi smiled as a Flybeemon, an Apemon and a Tuskmon worked together to carry a large pod containing a heavy Nidoqueen.

(_Thankfully, after explaining what Morpheus had in mind with the sacrifices, they're willing to follow our plan to prevent the crisis from happening. By working willingly with the Resistance, they'll help us carry all the hostages out of here to a safe place_.)

Inside the cave, a Tyrannomon and a Kuwagamon were destroying a tunnel with soundwaves and powerful claw attacks.

(_She was lucky too... According to a KoKabuterimon, the tunnel connecting to the chamber was 95 percent finished. They're working as fast as they can to destroy the cave and stop any chance of Morpheus getting the sacrifices he needs_.)

Tyrannomon and Kuwagamon nodded at each other and fired one final blast at the tunnel, causing it to cave in.

Elsewhere, Rai-Fan happily stood with Cadee, Kiri and some other men as they watched a Snimon beginning to open the pods, starting with the leaders of Jazubuki Town and Kuchagi Port.

Rai-Fan shook hands with the first out, the Kangaskhan leader of Kuchagi Port, while the Manectric Elecveil and the Charizard La-Don helped the Arcanine leader of Jazubuki Town, out of her former prison.

(_Thanks to Dusknoir, the men of Maslet Town now understand what they've done and are willing to ignore the threats made against their families and help us in secret. They've set up ideal locations for the Insects and Resistance to set the hostages free_.)

La-Don slashed a pod open and smiled as a female Charizard came out. Kiri clapped her claws and rushed over to hug her.

Yoshi and Lalamon talked to Butterflymon and Dusknoir outside the cave. With a nod, Yoshi waved and headed off with Lalamon.

(_When they're finished, we'll take care of the rest... by stopping TyrantKabuterimon and Morpheus once and for all!_)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaomon smiled. "Thanks to the Shadramon that came to us, you were able to come up with a great plan just in time, sir!"

Thomas nodded. "Yes... and by rallying everyone together, we've saved so many lives, Gaomon... We have to make sure that this Unholy Beast doesn't wake up."

Gaomon glanced at the battlefield to see ShineGreymon and TyrantKabuterimon grappling with each other. "The only Insects we have to worry about now are TyrantKabuterimon and the Digivolved Insectoid Brothers."

Thomas frowned. "One of them is with Morpheus, while the other two are hiding nearby... I'm guessing they're waiting for the right moment to attack."

Gaomon smirked. "And so are we, sir."

"That's right," Thomas said. "However, I wonder what Keenan and Falcomon are planning... they're going to work with Spydramon, Cyndramon and the Sages to seal away Morpheus' Aura powers."

Gaomon glanced at Thomas. "And bring him to justice, hopefully." don't let their guard

Thomas nodded. "Yeah... I'll understand if they're unable to bring him back alive, though." He glanced at the battlefield. "I just hope they don't let their guard down. TyrantKabuterimon's defenses are strong, but he was beaten before because he underestimated Morpheus."

Gaomon sighed. "Just why Morpheus is doing this in the first place is a myste..." He glanced to one side. "**SIR!!!**"

Thomas followed Gaomon's gaze and frowned. "One of them is coming..."

ShineGreymon dug up dirt with his hind claws as he tried to push TyrantKabuterimon back. "I... won't... lose to you!"

"It's not enough!!!" TyrantKabuterimon roared. "You can't beat me!!!"

ShineGreymon snarled. "That's what you..." Suddenly, something crashed into his side. "**GAH!!!**"

"**SHINEGREYMON!!!**" Marcus yelled.

ShineGreymon ground and rolled over to see who had ambushed him. "Who...?"

TyrantKabuterimon growled under his breath. "**JigokuYanmamon**..."

"JigokuYanmamon?!" Marcus yelled. "That's him?! That's his Mega form?!"

"TyrantKabuterimon... I no longer go by that name," The Digimon that had been JigokuYanmamon said. He turned to Marcus. "We meet again, Marcus Damon... I'm **TigerVespamon** now, and I shall destroy you and ShineGreymon once and for all!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _TigerVespamon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Mach Stinger Victory, Royal Meister, Gear Stinger_

_Although Digivolved from Champion-level JigokuYanmamon, this Digimon is usually the Mega form of Cannonbeemon and leader of the Fanbeemon Digivolution line. He is sometimes referred to as the "__**Royal Commander**__" since he's a super-elite soldier of his Hive. He boasts marvellous stamina, with eyes that can see enemies from miles away. His main weapon is the twin sword-like "__**Royal Meister**__"._

000000000000000000000000

TigerVespamon was a humanoid robot covered in golden armour with black stripes. Instead of wings, blue thrusters roared on his back. Pipes that looked sort of like wings grew from the backs of his shoulders. In each hand he held a three-bladed energy sword. His armoured head was insectoid with large black antenna crests, and a red scarf was tied around his neck.

Marcus clenched his fists. "So, what are you planning to do? Try and hypnotize us to let our guard down?"

TigerVespamon scoffed. "Please... you and the others are somehow able to resist our hypnosis... I wouldn't worry much though... by Digivolving, we threw away our hypnotic powers for greater strength and speed!"

ShineGreymon got up from the ground. "Was Morpheus aware of that setback?"

"Yes, he was," TigerVespamon said. "However, we don't care! Once the seal is released, there will be no one to brainwash anymore! Only Morpheus will stand as he uses the Unholy Beast's power to create his own world..."

"One flaw with that logic!" Marcus snapped. "There will always be Digimon willing to fight back! Even if we fall, no one will ever submit to a madmon like Morpheus! When we're done with him, he'll wish you guys still had your mind control powers!"

TigerVespamon snarled. "Which is why he believes that the only ones who will remain with him in the new world are us, the Unholy Beast...and his master."

Marcus' eyes widened. "M...Master?!"

TyrantKabuterimon stared at TigerVespamon. "Morpheus is working for someone?"

"Not exactly...he's doing this of his own free will. His master is his teacher! Morpheus is one of a small group of Aura Users living somewhere in Chuuten," TigerVespamon said. "It was his master that sent him here, ordered him to free the Unholy Beast, and planned to use its power for something special."

ShineGreymon clenched his fists. "Morpheus' boss is working for someone?! Who is it?!"

"He didn't say..." TigerVespamon said, raising his glowing sword. "However, the time for talk is over...now you'll perish!" His sword started firing small needles at ShineGreymon. "**GEAR STINGER!!!**"

ShineGreymon crossed his arms in front of him to try and blunt some of the needles' impact against his body. "Guh..."

"ShineGreymon!!!" Marcus yelled.

TyrantKabuterimon's horns glowed and fired two bolts of lightning into the sky. "**LIGHTING WAVE!!!**"

TigerVespamon swore under his breath. "Not that attack..."

Lightning bolts fell from the sky, striking ShineGreymon, who cried in pain and fell to his knees. Other bolts shot down all over the place, one of them nearly hitting Marcus.

Marcus quickly jumped out of the way before he could get electrified. "Yikes! That was close..." He turned his attention to his partner. "ShineGreymon!"

ShineGreymon slowly stood up, his fists shaking as static crackled over his armour. "I've been through worse, you know. Lightning bolts and needles can't stop me!"

TigerVespamon snarled. "Very well... then allow me to show you the power of a true Insect Warrior!"

Back on the hill, Gaomon turned to Thomas. "Sir, I'm going to deal with TigerVespamon!"

Thomas nodded. "OK... Just watch out for the second Brother, he has to be around here somewhere."

Gaomon nodded. "Sir, yes, sir..."

Thomas' entire body was engulfed in a blue aura...

**U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E**

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

As Thomas held out his Digivice, a shining aura coated his right hand. "**D.N.A**…" He pressed his glowing hand on top of the Digivice. "…**CHARGE**…" He cried as a stream of blue energy shot out of his Digivice's screen. "…**OVERDRIVE!!!**"

"_Gaomon Double-Warp Digivolve to_..."

Gaomon was engulfed in a swirling mass of blue data. As the storm dissipated, a tall, lupine armoured head formed, followed by long armoured arms with claws like Wolverine's. His legs recompiled into long armoured greaves, and his torso became heavily armoured and, oddly enough, shaped like a wolf's head. He spread his arms out, and particles gathered behind him and transformed into a flowing red cape. He crouched over; arms crossed before him and cape blowing behind him, then stood up and slashed out with his glowing claws. He twirled around and roared.

"..._**MIRAGEGAOGAMON!!!**_"

"**ROYAL MEISTER!!!**" TigerVespamon yelled as he thrust his sword at ShineGreymon's chest. ShineGreymon tried to grab it in his claws, only to roar and let go due to the fact that they were made of energy and so not really something he could touch. The swords burnt his claws and caused him to stagger back as TigerVespamon attempted to follow up his last swing with a thrust at ShineGreymon's waist. But before the blade could connect...

"**GALE CLAW!!!**" MirageGaogamon roared, appearing out of nowhere and jabbing his claws into TigerVespamon's side.

"**GAAAAAAAH!!!**" TigerVespamon was thrust to the ground, crashing and throwing up clouds of dust.

TyrantKabuterimon stared at the huge blue warrior in surprise. "Incredible..."

ShineGreymon regained himself and glanced at his comrade. "Thanks..."

MirageGaogamon nodded to him. "No problem..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _MirageGaogamon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Beast Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Full Moon Blaster, Double Crescent Mirage, Gale Claw_

_Gaomon's Mega form, a Beast Knight whose whole body is covered in armour made from Blue Chrome-Digizoid. He possesses superior speed and his enemies rarely see him coming._

0000000000000000000000000

TigerVespamon got up, clutching his swords tightly. "You'll pay for that!"

MirageGaogamon simply glared at TigerVespamon. "What? You did it to my friend here. Why shouldn't I return the favour?"

TigerVespamon yelled in fury and unleashed a barrage of small needles from his swords. "**GEAR STINGER!!!**"

However, instead of hitting their intended target, the needles missed as MirageGaogamon simply vanished, appeared elsewhere, vanished, reappeared, vanished, reappeared, and kept on doing it until TigerVespamon was so confused and dizzy he didn't see the attack coming until it was too late.

"**GALE CLAW!!!**"

TigerVespamon was struck in the chest by another claw attack from MirageGaogamon, knocking him to the ground. "**GAH!!!**"

MirageGaogamon turned to ShineGreymon. "I'll deal with TigerVespamon! You take care of TyrantKabuterimon!"

ShineGreymon nodded. "OK!"

As MirageGaogamon went off to deal with TigerVespamon, TyrantKabuterimon shook his head at ShineGreymon. "Forget it... you're damaged from all the attacks you've been hit with by now. Not to mention your hands must be hurting after grabbing those energy blades like an idiot. What were you thinking, anyway?"

"He wasn't," said Marcus.

"Hey! You would have done the same thing!" ShineGreymon snapped.

"Would not!" Marcus lied.

TyrantKabuterimon scoffed. "You're both fools! What will it take for you to understand that it's hopeless to fight what has been set before us...? It's destiny and cannot be changed!"

"Destiny is something that we choose!" ShineGreymon snarled. "No one controls our fate except us! Those who believe that their fate cannot be changed are wrong!"

"Prove it!" TyrantKabuterimon snapped.

ShineGreymon's jets flared up and he charged towards TyrantKabuterimon, his form covered in light again. "**SHINING BLAST!!!**"

TyrantKabuterimon responded by summoning another huge swarm of insects. "**BEE CYCLONE!!!**"

Just like before, ShineGreymon bounced off the barrier, but instead of crashing into the ground, he flipped in the air and flew back towards TyrantKabuterimon. He slammed his fists into the barrier, punching it again and again as the bees writhed in agitation from his mighty blows.

"I'll... break... this... barrier... down...with...my...bare...hands!" ShineGreymon roared, each word punctuated with another punch against TyrantKabuterimon's shield.

TyrantKabuterimon couldn't believe this. "His hands... moments ago, you were stupidly trying to hold TigerVespamon's energy blade, but with those same wounded hands you're trying to smash through my shield?! What **ARE** you?!"

Marcus smirked. "All right, ShineGreymon! Hang on, I want a piece of the action." He was about to jump down to help his partner when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Huh...? Is that...?"

Thomas hid behind a boulder as a large humanoid beetle arrived, standing on a hill that overlooked the battlefield. "Could he be the other Brother?"

"**Brother!!!**" The insect roared.

"That answers that question..." Thomas muttered dryly.

TigerVespamon knocked MirageGaogamon's claws away with his energy swords before glancing to the new arrival. "**HerculesKabuterimon**, you know what you must do!"

The insect nodded. "Of course!!!"

MirageGaogamon frowned. "Tch... This will be difficult..."

"I'll... say..." ShineGreymon grunted, still punching away at TyrantKabuterimon.

Thomas brought out his computer and looked up the information on the latest Digimon. "Hmm... HerculesKabuterimon... Odd, his appearance doesn't look right..." He glanced at the Digimon. "This must be **ZantKabuterimon's** Mega form..."

Marcus clenched his fists. Agumon and I saw a HerculesKabuterimon before, but he didn't look like that... Neither did Okuwamon, but he was upgraded by that X-Antibody! That means... this must be **HerculeKabuterimon X**!!!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _HerculesKabuterimon X_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Insectoid Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Hyper Blaster, Giant Scissor, Horn Buster Kai_

_Although Digivolved from Champion-level ZantKabuterimon, this Digimon is usually the Mega form of Tentomon. The X in his name is proof that this Digimon has been upgraded by the power of the mysterious X-Antibody. His Horn Buster Kai attack is deadly as he charges into his foe with his main horn and crushes them with his scissor claw!_

0000000000000000000000000

HerculesKabuterimon X was a massive humanoid insect Digimon covered in a yellow plate exoskeleton. He had six limbs, but two of them were a pair of small-clawed arms jutting from his torso, while the rest were immense taloned arms and legs like the kind you'd find on your regular biped. Four bug wings and a pair of wings like a dragon's grew from his back. Two horns like a bull's grew from the sides of his armoured eyeless head, with a small spike on top and a very long nose horn growing from his snout.

As she ran through the desert, Yoshi noticed the large Digimon on the hill. "What in the...?!"

"It's an Insect Digimon!" Lalamon cried.

Yoshi frowned. "Is it one of the Insectoid Brothers...?"

"ShineGreymon, be careful!" MirageGaogamon called out, clashing his claws against TigerVespamon's swords. "We're outnumbered now!"

ShineGreymon nodded as he was knocked back again from TyrantKabuterimon's shield. "I know!"

"What are you waiting for?!" TigerVespamon screamed. "Attack!!!"

H-Kabuterimon X chuckled as he raised his hands, balls of electricity launching from his palms at ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon. "**HYPER BLASTER!!!**"

ShineGreymon leapt away from the attack while MirageGaogamon simply vanished, both balls crashing into the ground and exploding.

MirageGaogamon reappeared high in the air. He crossed his arms over his chest, his claws glowing with lunar energy. He flung his arms to the sides, unleashing the energy as crescent-shaped shockwaves. "**DOUBLE CRESCENT MIRAGE!!!**"

H-Kabuterimon X knelt down to allow the shockwaves to bounce off his back armour. "That all you got?"

MirageGaogamon narrowed his eyes. "Damn!"

TigerVespamon got up in MirageGaogamon's face, thrusting **BOTH** his Royal Meisters at the wolf knight's chest. "**MACH STINGER VICTORY!!!**"

The full-force blow pushed MirageGaogamon to the ground. "Ugh..."

"MirageGaogamon!" ShineGreymon yelled.

"**HORN BUSTER KAI!!!**" H-Kabuterimon X roared, charging at ShineGreymon with his horn out, trying to pierce the dragon warrior's chest.

ShineGreymon quickly ducked under the attack and rammed an uppercut into H-Kabuterimon X's solar plexus, knocking his head back and allowing ShineGreymon to whirl around and slam his tail into the insect's chin, knocking him off his feet. "Ha! You'll have to do better than that!"

Marcus cheered. "Yeah! You rock, ShineGreymon!"

TyrantKabuterimon raised his arms. "Not for long, he won't!"

Marcus gasped. "Not that _Lighting Wave_ again!!!"

"Yes, again!!!" TyrantKabuterimon yelled. "This will teach you not to defy the fate that has been set in motion!"

ShineGreymon glared at TyrantKabuterimon. "What makes you think I'll just stand here and... **GAH!!!**"

The massive dragon warrior was blindsided and pinned to the ground by H-Kabuterimon X. "This is why!"

ShineGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Tch..."

MirageGaogamon slowly sat up, only to find that TigerVespamon had both energy sabres crossed over his neck. "Wha...?"

"Not so fast now, are you?" TigerVespamon sneered. "TyrantKabuterimon, do it!"

TyrantKabuterimon nodded. "All right."

TigerVespamon chuckled. "I've been waiting a long time for this..."

A panting Yoshi reached the hill. "Lalamon, get in there! We have to help them!!!"

Lalamon hovered forward. "OK, Yoshi!!!"

**U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E**

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

As Yoshi held out her Digivice, a shining aura coated her right hand. "**D.N.A**…" She pressed her glowing hand on top of the Digivice. "…**CHARGE**…" She cried as a stream of pink energy shot out of her Digivice's screen. "…**OVERDRIVE!!!**"

"_Lalamon Double-Warp Digivolve to_..."

Lalamon's skin disintegrated off of her, leaving a pink mass of energy behind. That mass was then engulfed in a great storm of pink data, which parted to reveal a head covered in a rose-shaped helm with a green leafy cape and cowl pinned by a spherical jewel at her neck, and slender and graceful limbs covered in long boots and gloves. A thorny whip formed in one hand and a rapier in the other, and she jumped into the air and spun around, lashing out with her weapons as she landed.

"..._**ROSEMON!!!**_"

TyrantKabuterimon looked up. "Wha...?"

Rosemon thrust her whip into the ground. "**IVY HUG!!!**"

Vines sprouted out from underneath TyrantKabuterimon, binding him and forcing his hands to his sides. "**GAH!!!**"

"Another one?!" TigerVespamon yelled, foolishly letting his guard down and allowing MirageGaogamon to knock him aside with his claws. "**GAH!!!**"

H-Kabuterimon X looked up. "**BROTHER!!!**"

"Hey!" ShineGreymon called, freeing an arm and smashing his fist into H-Kabuterimon X's face. "Eat a knuckle sandwhich!"

"**GUH!!!**" H-Kabuterimon X flew back from the impact.

"Doesn't taste very good, does it?" ShineGreymon called at him. "Too bad, because it's the only thing I know how to make! The Boss too, actually."

"Should I feel complimented or insulted?" Marcus wondered.

ShineGreymon quickly got up and turned to the struggling TyrantKabuterimon. "Here... let me help you out there..."

"Huh? Why would you do such a thing?" TyrantKabuterimon asked in confusion.

ShineGreymon chuckled as he spread his wings, the tips charging up with light energy as a ball of flames formed in his hands. "This is why!"

TyrantKabuterimon gasped. "**NO! WAIT! STOP!!!**"

ShineGreymon hurled the fireball at TyrantKabuterimon. "**GLORIOUS BURST!!!**"

The attack engulfed TyrantKabuterimon, destroying the vines but also burning him badly. "**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

ShineGreymon stood back as MirageGaogamon and Rosemon hovered over to him. "I have to admit... that was a close one..."

MirageGaogamon nodded. "Yes, but thanks to you, Rosemon, we really dodged a bullet."

Rosemon smiled. "No problem, my friends. Let's just finish this battle."

ShineGreymon chuckled. "Right!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Rosemon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Fairy Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Rose Spear, Forbidden Temptation, Thorn Whipping, Ivy Hug_

_Not only is this Digimon Lalamon's Mega form, but she's also the Mega form of Palmon. She is known as the "Queen of Flowers" and is skilled in fencing. Her **Rose Sword** blooms with crimson energy in the battlefield. She wears the **Tifaret** Jewel that is the symbol of love and beauty, preventing her from aging. She can also use that jewel to unleash the ultimate temptation..._

000000000000000000000000

TyrantKabuterimon slowly got up, his armour sizzling. "Damn it... even though you've damaged me, you never was able to get past my barrier!"

ShineGreymon chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'll enjoy hearing you gasp in horror when I burst through your shield!"

TigerVespamon snarled, clutching his weapons tightly. "I'm going to turn you into junk data, you iron mutt!"

MirageGaogamon coolly glared at him. "We shall see..."

H-Kabuterimon X slowly got up. "You stupid plant girl thing... it was going so well until you came along!"

Rosemon giggled. "Well, I care about my friends, so I'm not going to apologize for spoiling your fun."

"You..." H-Kabuterimon X hissed, throwing a pair of electric balls at Rosemon. "**HYPER BLASTER!!!**"

Rosemon easily evaded the attack before thrusting one of her whips at H-Kabuterimon X. That whip developed a pink sheen and became straighter and sharper. "**ROSE SPEAR!!!**"

H-Kabuterimon X was caught off guard and the spear pierced his chest armour, cracking it and knocking him back. "**GAH!!!**"

Marcus cheered. "Yeah!!! Take them down!"

ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon and Rosemon nodded as they turned back to their opponents.

Yoshi ran up to Thomas. "Thomas!"

Thomas turned to her with a smile on his face. "Good timing, Yoshino. How's the plan going?"

Yoshi smiled. "It's worked well so far. I left after the last of the hostages were removed from the chamber."

"Great!" Thomas said. "That'll reduce the chances of the Unholy Beast returning to full power!"

Yoshi nodded. "I know. Everyone will be watching the battle far away from where Morpheus could get them."

"Speaking of Morpheus," Thomas muttered, turning back to the battlefield. "The two Insectoid Brothers that are fighting are JigokuYanmamon and ZantKabuterimon. That means that the Mega Insect Digimon acting as Morpheus' bodyguard must be YamiKuwagamon."

Yoshi frowned. "The problem is, we don't know what form YamiKuwagamon is in..."

Thomas sighed. "We'll find out... Sooner or later, he'll have to reveal himself in order to fight Falcomon..."

Yoshi's eyes widened. "That's right! Keenan, Falcomon, Spydramon, Cyndramon and the Sages are going to seal Morpheus' aura abilities away! But, how...?"

Thomas glanced at Yoshi. "I don't know... For now, we'd better hang on until Keenan and the others arrive... ShineGreymon has taken a lot of beating and Rosemon is the only one who isn't damaged yet..."

"Do you think Marcus and ShineGreymon will knock some sense into TyrantKabuterimon?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas smirked. "What do you think...?"

Yoshi smiled. "Yeah... what a stupid question..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near a large cave, Keenan poked his head around a boulder before glancing back at Sage Honou, Falcomon, Spydramon and Cyndramon. "Is that it...?"

Spydramon nodded. "Yes... that's the cave Morpheus had the Maslet miners dig."

Falcomon looked around the boulder. "And he made it that big because..."

"It's for TyrantKabuterimon to go through," Cyndramon explained. "So he could enter the chamber and make a hole in the roof to let the Unholy Beast out."

Falcomon glanced at Sage Honou. "I'm confused though... if that cave leads to the chamber, then why isn't it in the same direction as the ruins?" He pointed at the ruins. The tunnel was facing to the northeast, and the ruins were south of them. "It's over there..."

Sage Honou sighed. "My best guess is that Morpheus used this as a cover-up... not many come to this area... as for how the tunnel will lead to the chamber, the only way to find out is to go in..."

Keenan sighed. "The problem is... I don't think I'll be able to sneak up on Morpheus inside the tunnel. Even if its too big, someone has to lead him out of there..."

Spydramon smiled. "Well then, I'll lead him out..."

Cyndramon nudged the purple dragon warrior on the arm. "You're not going in there alone!"

Honou hissed. "Don't talk nonsense! If you confront Morpheus, he'll make you his slaves again and..."

"Exactly! Once he does that, he'll bring us out of the tunnel to have us attack our friends..." Cyndramon said.

Spydramon glanced at Keenan. "And when that happens, you can strike from your hiding place and seal Morpheus!"

Keenan frowned. "I don't know..."

"Too bad!" Spydramon said, jumping over the boulder. "We're counting on you!"

Cyndramon smiled at Keenan. "Good luck!" She chased after Spydramon...

Honou quickly came out of his hiding place as the two Ultimate-level dragons entered the cave. "I don't believe this! Once Morpheus takes over their minds, they'll be forced to tell him **EVERYTHING**! We'll be ruined!"

Keenan stepped out. "Maybe not... They must have a plan to keep that from happening, even if they're hypnotized..."

"Plus, even if they tell him that Keenan will ambush him, he doesn't know where he'll do that!" Falcomon added.

Honou nodded slightly. "True... Very well, you'd better make a start..." He reached into his robes and brought out the sealing scroll. "Here, Keenan... do whatever you want. Just remember, once you've done your job, give the scroll to me. I'll make sure Morpheus' tyranny comes to an end!"

Keenan nodded and took the scroll. "OK!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the tunnel, Spydramon slowed down as they reached a dead end. "Tch... We can't go any further!"

Cyndramon frowned. "Maybe because they stopped digging in this direction because..." She trailed off as she looked to her right. "Spydramon!"

Spydramon turned around to see a huge staircase leading downwards. "That's..."

"That explains how the tunnel can lead to the buried chamber," Cyndramon said.

Spydramon rubbed his chin. "Yes, it all makes sense now."

Cyndramon glanced at Spydramon. "Before we go any further there's something we need to do."

Spydramon blinked and turned to his companion. "Huh...? Wh...What?"

"You know, in order for the plan to work," Cyndramon said with a frown.

Spydramon sweatdropped, blushing. "Oh, **THAT**! Right, of course... Sorry..." He took out a couple of scrolls. "Here..."

Cyndramon gave Spydramon a look before grabbing one of the scrolls. "Thanks..."

"You ready?" Spydramon asked.

Cyndramon nodded. "I am...as long as you're here."

Needless to say, Spydramon's purple face was now beet red...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morpheus stood in the middle of the tunnel, staring at the wall with an angry frown.

What's taking them so long?! They should be done by now! The revival is at hand and those stupid insects are taking their damn time with those prisoners!

The Drowzee knocked against the wall and snarled.

It's still too thick...I can't sense them coming! In fact... it's almost as if...

"**HORN DIVE!!!**"

"**DARK WIND!!!**"

Morpheus whirled around in time to see Spydramon charging into him. The dragon flipped him into the air with his horns. "**GAH!!!** Wha...?" A spray of dark mist blasted into him, knocking him away. "**GAAAAAAH!!!**"

"Surprise!" Spydramon said with a grin, summoning his golden spear.

Cyndramon chuckled, holding a pair of glaives dripping with darkness. "Did you like our entrance...?"

Morpheus rose from the ground with an angry hiss. "Spydramon... Cyndramon... you dare to attack **ME?!**"

"Of course!" Spydramon chuckled. "We just did!"

"Get ready, Morpheus!" Cyndramon yelled. "Because we have some more where that came from!"

Spydramon thrusted his golden spear before him. "**FORCE OF THE ELEMENT!!!**" He roared as the tip unleashed a blast of flames. "**INFERNO!!!**"

Cyndramon started to spin, flinging a tornado of dark mist at Morpheus. "**DARK WIND!!!**"

Morpheus stood his ground as the two attacks engulfed him and exploded.

Spydramon lowered his spear down a little. "I doubt that finished him."

"I think that was too much," Cyndramon said, glancing at Spydramon. "Do you think we killed him...?"

Spydramon frowned and shook his head. "No... I have a feeling he won't go down that ea-"

The air pulsed for a second and Spydramon froze. Cyndramon gasped as Spydramon dropped his spear, fell to his knees and stared straight ahead, looking at nothing.

"S...Spydramon?!" Cyndramon gasped. "No...This is what we were afraid of..."

Morpheus grinned, as he stood up, unharmed from the two attacks. "Is that the best you can do? That didn't hurt a bit!"

Cyndramon snarled. "Release Spydramon, and I'll **SHOW** you the best we can-"

The air pulsed again and Cyndramon froze, dropped her glaives, and fell to her knees, staring ahead with a calm expression on her face.

Morpheus sneered. As if I would fall to weak-minded creatures like you... Now, is there anyone else here?"

Spydramon nodded slowly, his glazed eyes flashing slightly. "_Yes... fellow Digimon... outside..._"

Cyndramon spoke up, her glazed eyes also flashing. "_They're... waiting... for us... to come outside... with your severed... head..._"

Morpheus stroked his chin. "Really? Well, then... you two, stand up and pick up your weapons... I'm going to prepare a little gift for your fellow Digimon and allow you to slay them in cold data."

The two dragons nodded, picked up their weapons and stood back up.

Morpheus's hand started to glow with dark aura. "This will sting a bit... no, more like a lot!" He frowned. "Still, your eyes are...strange. That's never happened before... Eh, who cares... time for some bloody fun!" He pressed his hand against Spydramon's forehead...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later...

Honou stepped out from behind the boulder, seeing shadows against the wall near the cave entrance. "Somebody is coming..."

Shifty, Sweeney, Nazca and Akira came out from another boulder to join their leader. Sweeney blew the tuft of fur off her face and saw the shapes of the shadow. "They're dragon-shaped!"

"_I hope this is good news..._" Nazca whispered.

Honou nodded. "So do I..."

Spydramon and Cyndramon walked out, carrying their weapons. Just a glance at their eyes told Honou that they had been taken over by Morpheus.

"Spydramon! Cyndramon!" Akira yelled.

Shifty chuckled. "I guess they won, huh?"

Honou shook his head sadly. "No... They lost... they're working for him now."

"Ah..." Shifty muttered, hiding a smirk. "Shame..."

Nazca blinked, noticing the smile on her friend's face. "Huh...?"

"Spydramon!" Akira yelled. "Cyndramon! Fight this! You did it last time, you can do it again!"

A slight chuckle could be heard as Spydramon and Cyndramon moved aside to allow Morpheus to walk out of the cave. "Forget it... I've made sure they won't leave me again! And this time, they won't kill each other! No, they'll kill..."

The Drowzee trailed off. He looked around in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked, her eyes narrowed in fury. "No more tough words?"

Morpheus glared at the group. "Where are the Digimon?! Spydramon and Cyndramon told me that there were Digimon here waiting for them to come out with my head!"

"Eh?!" Akira blinked, shocked to hear that.

Shifty held back a snicker. "It worked!"

"Shifty...?" Nazca blinked.

Honou was staring at Morpheus in shock. "No... It's impossible!"

Nazca turned to Honou. "Master Honou...?"

Honou pointed a shaky finger at Morpheus' head. "Wha...What is **THAT?!**"

Shifty shrugged. "Oh... it's a scar..."

"Across his..." Akira's eyes widened. "**FOREHEAD?!**"

Morpheus sneered. "So what if I have a scar across my forehead...?"

Honou lowered his arm, gulping slightly. "The last time I saw a Drowzee with a scar in that exact same place was among the Aura users who died 2000 years ago! And that Drowzee was **Grand Vizier Foodin's** most loyal supporter, **Morpheus Drowza**!"

"Eh?!" Sweeney gasped, lifting the tuft out of her eyes. "Are you joking?! He can't be the same one!"

"How would you even recognize something like that?" Shifty asked.

"I saw a very accurate picture in a book," Honou explained.

"Oh, all right," said Shifty.

Morpheus smirked. "A picture of Morpheus Drowza, huh? Which book was it in, if I may ask?"

"The one with the long title, right?" Nazca recalled. "'_The_ _History of the Royal line of Aura._'"

"It includes information on all the Aura Emperors and Empresses, including the final one and the brave Knights and Warriors who fell in the Ancient War," Sweeney added.

Akira nodded. "It's supposed to be Master Honou's favourite."

Nazca blinked. "It is? How come?"

Honou glanced at Nazca. "It's because I'm proud of my blood... the blood left by my ancestors, who fell before the Aura Kingdom's demise."

Morpheus's smile grew wider. "Oh, I see now! You're the descendant of the Elite Aura Warriors; **Emberkon**, **Aquasune** and **Lightzone**! Boy, this is ironic..."

"He figured it out that quickly?" Sweeney muttered.

Honou snarled. "No... What's ironic is that you're a Drowzee named Morpheus who can use the Aura Arte skilfully with a scar on your forehead that's exactly like the Morpheus who fought alongside Empress Yukihimi 2000 years ago!"

Morpheus chuckled. "Well, the world is full of surprises..."

"_Who are you?_" Nazca whispered. "_I mean... who are you really?_"

"If you want to find out... you'll have to defeat me!" Morpheus hissed. "But that will never happen! Even if there aren't any Digimon around, you'll still make great targets for Spydramon and Cyndramon's attacks..."

"There won't be any attacks!" Honou snarled.

"Oh?" Morpheus asked slyly. "How so...?"

Honou looked up and smiled.

Morpheus blinked and did the same...

...only to see a boy with a boomerang that had a scroll wrapped around it falling towards him.

"**THIS IS HOOOOOW!!!**" Keenan yelled, slamming the boomerang onto Morpheus' forehead.

"**GAH!!!**" Morpheus stumbled back as the scroll stuck to his forehead.

Honou clapped his hands and started chanting.

Morpheus' body shook. "_Wha... What's going on?! Guh... I'm... feeling.... w...weak...er!!!_"

Honou's eyes flashed a fiery red. "**SEAL!!!**"

A symbol appeared on the scroll and Morpheus screamed in terror. "**GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NOOOOOO!!!! IT'S AN AURA-SEALING SCROLL!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**"

"**NOW!!!**" Akira yelled.

Before Morpheus could tear the scroll off, Falcomon swooped down and ripped it off with his talons, bringing it to Honou.

Morpheus shook as he saw Honou holding the scroll. "No... Don't you dare..."

Honou held up the scroll. "I don't know if you're the same Morpheus from 2000 years ago or if you're just dragging his name through the mud...either way, I will not let you abuse the power of the Aura Artes! You'll no longer toy with the minds of innocents! No longer will you make strong warriors your slaves!" His hand burst into flames, incinerating the scroll. "It's over!!!"

Morpheus fell to his knees, his face a mix of horror and fury. "No...! My plans! The revival of the Unholy Beast is..."

"Stopped," Keenan finished. "We notified the other Insect Digimon about this and not only did they take all the Silesians you were holding in their caves to safety, but they also caused the cave that you were going to use to transport the hostages as sacrifices to collapse!"

Morpheus' eyes widened. "So, that's why...?"

Honou frowned and glanced at Spydramon and Cyndramon. "They're still hypnotized though... I wonder how they were able to lie to Morpheus while they were under mind control?"

Shifty grinned. "Simple, Master Honou! I gave them those scrolls you were showing us earlier, back before we heard that Morpheus was going to open the temple chamber."

Honou blinked. "You mean..." He paled, along with Sweeney and Akira. "The **Disrupt Scroll**?!"

Shifty nodded. "Correct!"

"What's that?" Nazca asked.

Shifty blinked. "Oh right... you were with Spydramon and the others. Well, it's something Master Honou came up with after finding the Aura-Sealing scroll for Morpheus. Basically, this scroll is something to use on someone being hypnotized with Aura Artes. By placing the scroll on the back of their necks, it grants them enough free will to lie whenever they are asked questions. They still can't control their bodies, but at least their minds are mostly their own."

"That's stupid," said Nazca. "Why not make a scroll that just makes them completely immune to the hypnosis?"

Honou smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"You were too tired, that's why," Akira said. "You've been working very hard, Master Honou."

"Besides, because of the low chance of success with this version, it might not have worked," Sweeney said. "The odds of it making a subject completely immune to mind control are even lower."

Honou nodded. "True..."

Nazca sighed. "Well, that does explain why Spydramon and Cyndramond told Morpheus there were Digimon out here…" She blinked. "Hold on a second. What do you mean by _low chances_?"

Honou nodded. "The Disrupt Scroll is more or less a prototype... which never been used until now... and because it was a prototype which has never been used before now. As such, it only had a low chance of working."

Shifty's face was ashen. "How low? Do you mean to tell me that I might have doomed us all if that scroll hadn't worked?!"

"Maybe," Honou muttered. "I can't blame you though... you left to answer the messenger before you'd heard about the scroll's deficiencies."

Shifty gulped. "How... low...?"

"Twenty five," Honou replied.

Shifty started to look pale. "Out of... a hundred?"

"Out of two hundred," Sweeney added.

Nazca paled. "**TWO HUNDRED?!?**"

"Well, we're dealing with a powerful forbidden mind control Aura Arte here," Akira pointed out.

"**I NEARLY KILLED US!!! WE HAD A ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FIVE PERCENT CHANCE OF FAILING!!!**" Shifty yelled.

Sweeney blinked. "Erm, Shifty... percentages don't work like that..."

"**DO I CARE?!?**" Shifty screamed. "**WE NEARLY DIED!!! TWENTY FIVE PERCENT!!! TWENTY FIVE PERCENT OF LUCK AND...**"

"I just said, percentages don't work like that," Sweeney repeated.

Akira sighed. "Forget it, Sweeney... he's panicking..."

Morpheus scowled. "Luck was on your side..."

Nazca nodded. "I know... just like how luck was on our side for exhausting your bodyguard..."

"What?!" Morpheus hissed.

Honou blinked. "Bodyguard...? Wait... out of the three Insectoid Brothers who Digivolved to Mega, only one came with Morpheus and... Where is he?!"

Nazca smirked. "Above us in his own dimension... fast asleep because Morpheus kept him and his brothers up all night!"

"Great! We can leave now, we'll be able to get away with Morpheus without fighting anyone!" Keenan said.

Morpheus grinned. "Actually... I have three words to counter that..."

"Really?" Falcomon frowned. "What's that?"

"Spydramon! Cyndramon!" Morpheus yelled. "**ATTACK!!!**"

Spydramon and Cyndramon perked up clutched their weapons tightly and started to march towards Keenan, Falcomon and the Sages.

Falcomon blinked. "Erm... what's going on here...?"

Akira stepped back. "They're still obeying his orders?! But why?!"

"They're supposed to wake up from their trance the moment Morpheus' aura powers were sealed away!" Honou yelled. His eyes widened. "Unless..."

Morpheus chuckled as he stood back up. "Unless I did something to them before we came out...? If that was the question, then the answer is... yes!"

Honou glanced angrily at the two Ultimate-level dragons. "You used the **Will Seal** on them, didn't you?!"

"What's that?" Keenan asked.

"The Will Seal is an Arte that prevents a hypnotized victim from snapping out of their trance even if the user has stopped using the Arte on them!" Honou explained. "It's the only power I can think of that's keeping these two obeying Morpheus!"

Morpheus nodded. "That is correct, sir! I've used the Will Seal on them before I came out. It was something I decided to teach myself after they escaped my mind control in our last battle."

Honou snarled. "The Will Seal is not all-powerful. It can be negated, we just need them to hold still for a second!"

Keenan clenched his fist. "We'll deal with that! Ready, Falcomon!"

Falcomon nodded. "Ready..."

Morpheus frowned as Keenan brought out his Digivice. "What are you doing...?"

"Just watch!" Keenan yelled, his entire body lighting up with purple Digi-Soul...

**U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E**

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

As Keenan held out his Digivice, a shining aura coated his right hand. "**D.N.A**…" He pressed his glowing hand on top of the Digivice. "…**CHARGE**…" He cried as a stream of purple energy shot out of his Digivice's screen. "…**OVERDRIVE!!!**"

"_Falcomon Double-Warp Digivolve to_..."

Falcomon's skin disintegrated into data, leaving a purple energy mass behind. He spun around, releasing a burst of purple data as he reformatted into a taller, humanoid figure with a black beaked mask, a body covered in ninja armour, a long left arm ending in a three-talon claw with a white wing growing from the other side, a regular right arm, and a single large black wing growing from his back. He backflipped and sprung off the ground, a katana forming in his right hand. He slashed it through the air, teleport dashing all over the place as he swung it about before sheathing it and standing straight.

"…_**RAVEMON!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Ravemon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Spiral Raven Claw, Blast Wing, Celestial Blade_

_Falcomon's Mega form, which is known as the "__**Crow of the Silver**__". His wings are made of Chrome Digizoid and his primary weapon is the Bird King Sword. He uses his black wing to conceal himself before using his white wing to attack._

0000000000000000000000000

Morpheus hissed in alarm. "Mega-level?! That's how high your Digimon can go?!"

Keenan shook his head. "No..."

Ravemon held his sword tightly. "With Keenan's power, I can become even stronger!"

Morpheus' eyes widened. _He can evolve __**BEYOND**__ Mega?! Can the other three as well?! I must kill him straight away!_ He glanced at the cave behind him before turning back to his foes. "Spydramon! Cyndramon! Focus your attacks on that human boy! **KILL HIM!!!**"

Nazca gasped. "What?!"

Spydramon growled and charged towards Keenan, intending to thrust his spear into the boy's heart.

It never made it, as Ravemon deflected the spear with his sword. "No, you don't!"

"Ravemon!" Keenan cried.

Morpheus grunted as he ran towards the cave, but not at the entrance, oddly enough.

"Where's he going?" Akira asked.

"Who cares?!" Shifty snapped. "Let's get him!"

Honou glanced at Shifty. "No, wait! We need to free Spydramon and Cyndramon first!" He turned to Keenan. "Have Ravemon knock Spydramon out first! He has a mysterious attack called Dragon Time, which he can use to slow down time for all but himself. He might use it to slip past Ravemon and get to you!"

Keenan nodded. "**RAVEMON!!!**"

"On it!" Ravemon replied, knocking Spydramon back with an elbow to the stomach.

Cyndramon started to spin, flinging a tornado of dark mist at Ravemon. "**DARK WIND!!!**"

Ravemon quickly sidestepped the attack. Unfortunately...

"**FORCE OF THE ELEMENT!!!**" Spydramon roared, firing an icy blast from the tip of his spear at Ravemon. "**ICE!!!**"

The subzero wind struck Ravemon, freezing his wings and body. "Guh..."

"**RAVEMON! NO!!**" Keenan yelled.

Spydramon turned his attention to Keenan. "**FORCE OF THE ELEMENT!!!**" He roared, thrusting his spear at Keenan and unleashing a lightning bolt. "**ELECTRIC!!!**"

Keenan gasped as the attack shot towards him...

Until Sweeney jumped in front of him to take the blast.

"**SWEENEY!!!**" Nazca screamed.

"**NO!!!**" Keenan cried.

Sweeney wasn't screaming though. She stood her ground as the electricity crackled over until Spydramon lowered his spear. She shook her frazzled hair out and giggled. "That wasn't so bad!"

Keenan blinked rapidly. "Wh-what?!"

Sweeney turned to Keenan. "I'm a Piloswine... a Pokemon that's part Ice and part Ground... As a Ground-type, Electric attacks can't hurt me..."

Nazca panted, her wing over her heart. "Oh yes... I'd forgotten about that..."

Ravemon spun, shattering the ice and freeing himself. "Keenan... ugh..."

Spydramon snarled, raising his spear above his head. "**DRAGON**..."

Ravemon appeared in front of Spydramon, punching him to the ground. "Sorry about that!!!"

Spydramon crashed with a groan, slowly got up...

And got a hand on his forehead. Akira grunted. "**RELEASE!!!**"

Spydramon screamed as purple energy left his forehead before he collapsed in a daze on the ground. "_Oooh... so... dizzy..._"

Nazca clapped her wings. "They did it!!!"

"Why hasn't Cyndramon done anything?" Keenan asked.

Honou frowned. "Good question..." His eyes widened. "Oh no!" He whirled around to see a black dragon heading their way. "I should have known!!!"

Cyndramon snarled, the edges of her glaives dripping with purple ooze. "**VENOM BLADE!!!**"

"**BLAST WING!!!**" Ravemon yelled, unleashing a shockwave from his left wing.

Cyndramon quickly moved aside as the shockwave blasted by her.

"Thanks, Ravemon!" Keenan said, smiling as his Digimon landed near him.

Ravemon nodded. "No problem, Keenan..."

Keenan glanced at Honou. "What just happened?"

Honou sighed. "Spydramon controls the elements of Fire, Wind, Electric and Ice, while Cyndramon controls the elements of Darkness, Wind, Poison, and Fear. That's what she's been doing... channelling the poison to her weapons to weaken us for a final strike or a slow death!"

"We have to be careful of her third attack!" Sweeney hissed. "Dark Wind is her Wind-type attack and Venom Blade is her Poison-type attack. Her third attack is Nightmare Gaze, which contains elements of both Fear and Darkness!"

Keenan frowned. "Nightmare Gaze, huh? Ravemon, you know what you have to do..."

Ravemon nodded, shoving the sword into the ground and causing the blade to shine.

Cyndramon snarled, her glazed eyes beginning to glow purple. "**NIGHTMARE**..."

"**CELESTIAL BLADE!!!**" Ravemon roared, his sword unleashing violet lightning at Cyndramon.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**" Cyndramon screamed, stumbling onto her behind and dropping her weapons. She groaned and reached for a glaive.

Before she could grab it, Shifty smirked and placed a hand on her forehead. "Wakey wakey... **RELEASE!!!**"

Cyndramon screamed as purple energy started to leave her forehead. She fell limp and lay on the ground, her eyes regaining focus. "_Uhh... wha... what did I just... do...?_"

Honou sighed in relief. "They did it..."

Nazca smiled. "Yeah! They did it!"

Keenan cheered. "Good job, Ravemon!"

Ravemon smirked and nodded.

Shifty frowned. "Why is he taking all the credit? We helped too..."

"Ravemon stopped them from killing Keenan," Akira said. "Anyway, here's the deal. If you let go of this grudge, then we might forget about the fact that you allowed Spydramon and Cyndramon to use an untested and dangerous scroll to try and trick Morpheus."

Shifty sweatdropped. "OK... OK... I will..."

Akira smiled. "Good. Now..." He gasped. "Morpheus! We got to stop him from awakening the Unholy Beast!"

Keenan nodded, glancing at the cave. "Let's... Huh?"

Morpheus stood on top of the small hill that the cave was dug into, snarling as a portal opened up behind him. "Damn, you freed them!"

Honou stared at Morpheus. "He never went into the cave? Just climbed the hill instead?!"

"But why?" Sweeney muttered. "And where did that portal come from?!"

The portal started growing bigger.

"_Keenan..._" Ravemon whispered.

Keenan nodded. "It's the Insectoid Brother... he's awake!!!"

Nazca glanced at Keenan. "How do know that?"

"Because I know what Mega-level Insect Digimon has that kind of power!" Keenan said. "**GranKuwagamon**!!!"

The portal opened and a massive Digimon emerged from it. He was a huge and terrifying insect covered in black armour with grey stripes. Four red bug wings grew from his back. He had four arms and two legs, but was hunched over so that all his limbs could be used as legs. He had a long black crest growing back from his head, spikes on his forehead, a shock of red hair, and the characteristic Kuwagamon pincer jaws. Unlike other Kuwagamons, however, this one had eyes. Small, beady, red ones at that.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _GranKuwagamon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Insectoid Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Dimension Scissors, Grand Darkness_

_Although Digivolved from Champion-level YamiKuwagamon, this Digimon can either be the Mega form of DinoBeemon, Okuwamon or the red version of MegaKabuterimon. He is known as the "__**Demon of the Deep Forest**__" and tends to usually emerge from his forest domain at night. His scissors can even cut through the fabric of space._

0000000000000000000000000

Morpheus cackled as GranKuwagamon hovered above him. "I was expecting to use GranKuwagamon to fight alongside Spydramon and Cyndramon... But with them free, I'll have to change my plans again! GranKuwagamon, hold them back while I escape!"

"You got it!" GranKuwagamon snarled. He glanced at Morpheus. "Wait... you escape? Why? What happened?"

"**DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!!!**" Morpheus roared. "**JUST ATTACK!!!**"

GranKuwagamon nodded. "Okay! Okay!" He flew towards the small group.

"**RAVEMON!!!**" Keenan yelled.

Ravemon grunted, thrusted forward, with the sharp claw of his left arm held out, rotating fast until he was wrapped in a whirlwind shooting towards GranKuwagamon. "**SPIRIAL RAVEN CLAW!!!**"

GranKuwagamon retaliated by covering himself in powerful darkness. "**GRAND DARKNESS!!!!**"

Morpheus grunted, moving back. "This is going to get messy... it's time to take my leave." He turned around to make his getaway and paused. A new plan formed in his mind. "On second thought..."

Honou grabbed Keenan by his arm and lead him back to the boulder. "Everyone, move back!!!"

Shifty and Akira dragged Spydramon and Cyndramon behind another boulder while Sweeney and Nazca joined Honou and Keenan.

The colliding attacks of wind and darkness caused a massive explosion. The Sages and Keenan knelt down as sand blew around them and a body crashed to the ground nearby.

"**RAVEMON!!!**" Keenan cried.

Ravemon grunted, shaking his head. "My sword... that attack knocked my sword out of my hand!"

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**" Suddenly, they heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Wha...What was that?!" Sweeney gasped.

Honou glanced around the boulder and gasped, a horrified look on his face. "Oh my..."

Morpheus staggered around, a pained look on his face as the hilt of Ravemon's sword protruded from his chest. He choked, stumbled back, and fell out of sight...

Shifty couldn't believe his eyes. "How...? How was that even possible?!"

Akira stepped out from his hiding place, staring in disbelief. "What were the odds of Ravemon's sword being knocked out of his hand by that attack and stabbing Morpheus through the heart to kill him?! I mean..."

Nazca glanced around. "Hey... where's GranKuwagamon? Is he dead already?"

"If so, where's his Digi-egg?" Keenan asked. He glanced at the cave, noticing it had collapsed for some reason. "What happened over there?"

The cave exploded and GranKuwagamon stepped out, roaring furiously. "**DAMN YOU!!!**"

As GranKuwagamon left the cave, the tunnel collapsed again and blocked the entrance...

"That's one way of closing that tunnel up forever..." Nazca muttered.

Ravemon got up. "Keenan, I have to get my sword back..."

"But how? It's up there and GranKuwagamon is in the way!" Keenan cried.

Ravemon smirked. "Just because I don't have my sword anymore doesn't mean I can't attack! I'll be right back!" He charged forwards.

"Master Honou!" Akira yelled. "We need to get Spydramon and Cyndramon out of here until they can fully recover!"

Honou frowned. "Hmm... Let me think..."

Ravemon held his talons out and wrapped himself in a whirlwind. "**SPIRAL RAVEN CLAW!!!**"

GranKuwagamon gasped. "**NO! WAI- GAAAAAAAAAH!!!**" He was knocked into the side of the hill again.

The whirlwind continued as it blew upwards until it was high above the hill, where Ravemon stopped and hovered down to a prone body with a sword sticking out of it.

As Ravemon approached the body, he stopped and stared at Morpheus.

The Drowzee was lying on his back, his eyes and mouth closed.

The Cyborg Digimon frowned. Something didn't seem right to him. Something was missing.

Ravemon glanced to one side to hear GranKuwagamon's groaning. He didn't have much time left until the large Insect Digimon came after him or Keenan and the others! Without a second thought, he grabbed the hilt of his Bird King Sword and removed it from the corpse.

Ravemon was about to charge back into battle when he glanced at his sword. His eyes widened. Now he knows what's missing. He turned back to Morpheus' body and blinked. "What is...?"

"**GRAAAAAAGH!!! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!!!**" GranKuwagamon roared.

Ravemon gritted his teeth. He turned and rushed back to the battlefield. "Keenan, hold on!!!"

GranKuwagamon climbed out of the hill, roaring in fury as he glanced around. "**WHERE ARE YOU?!?**"

"**BLAST WING!!!**"

GranKuwagamon felt himself being pushed back down by a shockwave attack from Ravemon. "**GAH!!!**"

Ravemon landed near the boulder where Keenan and Honou were hiding. "We need a new plan!"

Keenan blinked. "Why?"

"I'll explain later," Ravemon said, glancing at Honou. "Can you go and check on Morpheus' body for me? Something isn't right..."

Honou blinked. "What? What is it...?"

Ravemon held up his Bird King Sword. "Look... I haven't done anything to it yet. Do you see anything wrong?"

Honou's eyes widened in astonishment. "I... see..." He frowned. "Lead GranKuwagamon over to the temple ruins! Maybe you and your friends can overpower him along with his older brothers and TyrantKabuterimon!"

Ravemon nodded. "Understood!" He leapt into the air.

"Shifty!" Honou yelled, glancing at the other boulder. "Come with me!"

Shifty blinked. "Uh... okay..."

"Sweeney, you get Cyndramon to safety," Honou said. "Nazca, take the others to Thomas!"

Sweeney blinked. "Okay..."

"What are you planning to do, Master Honou?" Nazca asked.

Honou glared at the top of the hill. "Getting long awaited answers to this mystery..."

"**SPIRAL RAVEN CLAW!!!**"

GranKuwagamon gasped as a whirlwind blew past him, scraping his shell. "**ACK!!! STOP IT!!! YOU'RE SCRATCHING MY BEAUTIFUL ARMOUR!!!**"

Ravemon stopped and hovered in the air. "You may look big and powerful, but you're too slow to catch me!"

GranKuwagamon hissed. "**ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!?**"

"No, I'm saying you're too slow!" Ravemon smirked. "And if you want to prove me wrong, then come and catch me!" He flew off in the direction of the temple ruins.

GranKuwagamon roared as he chased after Ravemon. "**I'LL TEAR EVERY SINGLE BLOODY FEATHER OUT OF YOUR BODY!!!**"

Looking around the boulder, Nazca glanced at Keenan. "He's done it! Now, we can go and meet up with Thomas!"

Keenan nodded. "OK!" He glanced to one side. "Akira! Sweeney! Let's go!"

Akira grunted as he dragged the unconscious Spydramon over. "Ugh... ack... It's... getting tiring to drag... an Ultimate-level... purple dragon with armour around!!"

"Really?" Sweeney asked, carrying Cyndramon on her shoulder and walking past him at a brisk pace. "I'm not having problems at all."

Akira facefaulted. "**SWEENEY!!!**"

Sweeney blinked. "Yes?"

Akira pointed at Spydramon. "Could you carry **TWO** Ultimate-level dragon Digimon wearing armour?"

Sweeney walked over, picked up Spydramon, hoisted over her other shoulder and walked off. "Yep. No problem. Let's go."

Akira followed, his face turning red under his skull mask. "Stupid Strength move... Stupid... stupid... stupid..."

Keenan followed with a bemused look on his face while Nazca held back her snicker and glanced back to see Honou and Shifty climbing the hill. "Be careful, you two..."

Shifty grunted as he reached for a stone, pulling himself further up the hill. "Ugh... if I had known we would have to climb steep slopes, I would have taught myself Rock Climb! Why are we doing this again?"

Honou placed a foot on a nearby stone and pushed himself up. "We're nearly there..." He glanced at Shifty. "Morpheus was stabbed by Ravemon's sword, right?"

Shifty blinked. "Y...Yeah... we all saw that."

"When Ravemon came down with the sword, something was missing," Honou said. "And yet he hadn't done anything to it since he pulled it out."

Shifty frowned. "So what? What was missing? His blade?"

"No, his blade wasn't missing," Honou grunted, climbing a bit higher. "In fact, his blade looked clean..."

Shifty nodded. "Ah..." He was about to grab another stone when it hit him. "Clean?! It was clean after he pulled it out of the body?!"

Honou nodded, staring upwards. "Yes..."

"There was no blood on his sword?" Shifty gasped. "

"B...But... that's..." Shifty gasped. "Couldn't he have cleaned the blade before he came back?"

"With what? His wing?" Honou asked. "If he had, I would have noticed! Even red blood would have stood out on his black wing!"

Shifty stared at the rocks, shaking his head. "It's impossible... it's just impossible!"

"It's not impossible," Honou muttered. "Something in my heart is telling me that this Morpheus is the same Morpheus who was one of Foodin's followers 2000 years ago."

Shifty blinked. " What?! Just because there's no blood?! From what evidence?! Sure, they may have the same scars on the foreheads and are both able to use Aura, but-

Honou reached the top and snarled. "**MORPHEUS, STOP!!!**"

Shifty froze. "Morpheus...?" He quickly reached the top and saw a definitely still living Drowzee freeze in surprise. "He's alive?!"

Morpheus snarled. "Damn... I never thought you would come up here..."

"Ravemon's sword didn't have any blood on it," Honou said as he stood up. "Leading me to make a few conclusions of my own as to how you could have survived that attack..."

Shifty blinked as he stood with Honou. "Such as...?"

"That either Ravemon's sword hit a clone made by the Substitute move, or..." Honou snarled. "During the colliding attacks between Ravemon and GranKuwagamon, Ravemon dropped his sword and Morpheus used his psychic ability to bring the sword into his own chest!"

Shifty's jaw dropped. "But... but why?! I...I don't understand all of this! How can he...?"

Honou glanced at Shifty. "Do you recall an incident that occurred during the Ancient War? An incident that caused nearly 100 children to become orphans?"

Shifty blinked. "Y...Yeah... It happened in a village... A small defenceless village that was targeted by Valmarmon's army. Every single adult was killed by Valmarmon's experiments... an attempt to make someone...immortal!"

Honou nodded. "Correct... it was one of Valmarmon's leading projects. Even though he was a high-ranking God Digimon, he could still be destroyed, as all of us know. He tried to prevent that by unlocking the secret of immortality. As a result, every adult Pokemon from that village died due to his experiments! According to his research notes, one who becomes immortal through the power of Valmarmon gains the ability to control their own blood and heal their body from wounds, both inside and out!"

"The experiments of immortality..." Shifty whispered. "A project that failed many times, leading the deaths of countless Pokemon and Digimon... I thought Valmarmon gave up on it!"

Morpheus grinned. "As you can see, he didn't. The experiment was a success because he was able to use the Aura Artes to his advantage, and it works on any Aura-user, whether they want it or not!"

Shifty stepped back in horror, careful not to fall off the cliff. "So... you're admitting it...? You're the same Morpheus Drowza who fought alongside Queen Yukihimi of the Aura Kingdom 2000 years ago? You never died?!"

Morpheus chuckled. "You know... Spydramon and Cyndramon were horrified that I survived their attacks... They must have thought it was because of my Aura Artes that I didn't die. The truth, however...is that I'm immortal!"

Honou growled, his hand covered in flames. "It's the same as the temple...everything we've learned about the Aura Kingdom, how it fell to ruins in Valmarmon's final attack, was a lie, wasn't it?"

"But, he fought alongside the queen!" Shifty cried. "He and his master, Foodin, they... they..."

"The truth is... we actually joined forces to Valmarmon!" Morpheus said. "It happened two months after Queen Yukihimi became Granasmon's ally. We became double agents for Valmarmon and gave him everything he wanted..."

Honou growled louder while Shifty shook in horror. "You're meaning to tell me... that you, Foodin and all of his followers... were minions of Valmarmon all along?!"

Morpheus nodded. "Yes... we wanted to join the winning side. Lord Foodin wanted to rule the Aura Kingdom and got his chance. When Yukihimi's father, Hitori, fell ill and died. But then his daughter took the throne and ruined everything! And when that foolish bird joined forces with Granasmon, Foodin started to despise his own kingdom in secret, while the people cheered, apparently **HAPPY** to help that damned deity in his war to defeat Valmarmon! And we agreed with Lord Foodin! They had to be punished..."

Honou took a step forward. "Punished?! Punished?! What are you talking about?! What sort of punishment are you talking about?"

Morpheus chuckled. "How about I secretly handed three powerful Aura Warriors to Lord Valmarmon, making everyone believe they died?"

Shifty gasped. "Three powerful Aura Warriors believed to have died?! You're not talking about..."

"My ancestors..." Honou whispered. "They were the Elite Aura Warriors for King Hitori and his daughter, Queen Yukihimi: Emberkon, Aquasune and Lightzone! You gave them to Valmarmon?!"

Morpheus grinned. "Yes... although, you were fortunate that Aquasune and Lightzone were married children. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here..."

Honou's eyes were filled with rage. " You brought the kingdom to ruins?! You destroyed my ancestors?! And you joined forces with a vile Digimon to gain immortality?! Why?! What happened to Queen Yukihimi and those who were loyal to her?! Her Lugia fiancée Sortora?! Her loyal friend Kyukon Vulpari?! My ancestors?! What has happened to them?!?"

"Why bother telling you?" Morpheus asked. "After all, the Unholy Beast will soon wake up, and you won't need to know any more..."

Shifty gasped. "The Unholy Beast... Hold on a second! According to the turncoats, the time when the Unholy Beasts were sealed away happened **AFTER** the Aura Kingdom was destroyed!"

Morpheus nodded. "That is correct. I'm guessing if Master Foodin and myself and the others were still with Valmarmon that time. We were, but we decided to keep it secretly for our own reasons..."

Shifty narrowed his eyes. "Which means... you knew that the Unholy Beasts were all Megas! Which means, the idea of you controlling an Unholy Beast with a Forbidden Arte because you thought it was an Ultimate was just a ruse, wasn't it?! You have an alternate way to free the Unholy Beast..."

"That is correct," Morpheus said.

"And because you knew about the Unholy Beast's power being lowered, you must have found out from Valmarmon how to bring their power back to full strength!" Honou added.

Morpheus nodded. "Bingo! As for my alternate idea, it turns out there's a high-ranking Arte that allows the user to actually control a Mega-level Digimon by using astral projection to possess their bodies. With this Arte, I can control **ANY **Mega-level Digimon... as long as they're not Deity Digimon or Mega-levels who are partnered to someone."

"But why? What was the point?!" Honou yelled.

"For Master Foodin's new body!" Morpheus snapped. "I would have brought my body and the Unholy Beast's to Master Foodin so he could possess it and rule Chuuten Elysia! But you fools ruined **EVERYTHING!!!**"

Honou snarled. "I don't give a damn... You're now our prisoner! You're going to tell us **EVERYTHING** else you know about this monster!"

Morpheus grinned. "So... you want me to tell you everything I know about the dark history of Aura Kingdom... of how it was destroyed... to its of how Master Foodin brought victory to Lord Valmarmon? I don't think so... not after calling my dear mentor a monster..."

"Morpheus..." Honou hissed.

Morphus smirked. "I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to find out yourself!"

"You **WILL** tell us!" Honou roared.

Morpheus chuckled. "No... I won't..." And before anyone could react, he drove a fist into the ground, unleashing a shockwave that blew Honou and Shifty back...

"**GRAH!!!**" Honou yelled, rolling off the edge of the hill...

"**YAAAAAAAH!!!**" Shifty flew off the edge as well...

Morpheus smirked as he turned and walked in the direction of the temple ruins. "Forgive me, Master Foodin... I have a new plan... to punish those who stood in our way and destroyed my life. By unleashing the Unholy Beast, victory will truly be on our side!"

Honou grunted, holding a huge outcropping poking out of the side of the hill tightly. "Damn him... damn him to hell!"

Shifty groaned, sitting on a rock between his legs. "It was fortunate that these were here to prevent us from falling to our deaths. It was fortunate for you that you grabbed it! However, it was unfortunate for me that I landed like this! I'm gonna be feeling this for a long time..."

Honou glanced at Shifty. "What did he do...? All he did was punch the ground and..."

"It must have been Focus Punch," Shifty groaned. "A powerful Fighting-type move that requires the user to build up a lot of energy into their fist for a massive punch!"

Honou growled slightly. "He must have been charging it up while talking to us... hoping we would fall to our deaths! That was why he was keen on sharing all that stuff with us!"

Shifty blinked. "You don't think he's making it up?"

Honou hissed. "You fool! Think of what we just learned! Possessing the Unholy Beast, why he took Ravemon's sword, why he has the name Morpheus!" He sighed. "No, I think he's telling the truth..."

"You brought me with you because you thought he used Psychic attacks, right?" Shifty asked. "Because I'm a Grass and Dark-type Pokemon... Psychic-type attacks can't harm Dark-types..."

Honou nodded. "That's correct... although, I should have known he would use other attacks..."

Shifty glanced up. "Should we go after him?"

"No..." Honou muttered, slowly edging down the rocks so he could climb down. "We don't have to... I know where he's going!"

Shifty blinked. "Where?"

Honou glanced at Shifty. "To the temple ruins! I believe he's going to awaken the Unholy Beast!"

Shifty's jaw dropped. "He wouldn't... he couldn't!"

"We have to get to the temple ruins at once!" Honou yelled. "Marcus and the others need to be warned at once!"

Shifty nodded. "O...OK!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A powerful beam of red light shone from the slot of Marcus' orange Digivice Burst.

"Please don't shatter this time..." Marcus muttered, placing his hand above the light. "ShineGreymon, it's sword time!!!"

ShineGreymon blinked, glancing at Marcus. "Boss, since when were you a Power Ranger?"

Marcus nearly facefaulted. "**SWORD** time! Not _Zord_ time!"

"Oh..." ShineGreymon muttered, shoving his hand into the ground as energy charged up all around him.

"Never a dull moment with those two," Rosemon smirked, slapping H-Kabuterimon X away with her whip.

"When has it ever been dull with them?" MirageGaogamon asked, vanishing to avoid a strike from TigerVespamon.

With a roar, the ground exploded as ShineGreymon pulled an enormous golden double-bladed sword out of the ground. "**GEO GREY SWORD!!!**"

"So, you've got yourself a sword, huh?" TyrantKabuterimon hissed.

ShineGreymon held it in front of him. "Yeah! This mighty weapon has never let me down! These blades will pierce your barrier like a knife through butter!"

Marcus rubbed his eyes, muttering to himself. "Mighty, huh? Tell that to Craniamon's Omni Shield and King Drasil's armour..."

"Very well then, let's put that sword to the ultimate test!!!" TyrantKabuterimon hissed, summoning a huge swarm of insects that locked their bodies together to form a barrier around him. "**BEE CYCLONE!!!**"

ShineGreymon charged forward, slamming his blade against the barrier. "You... won't... last... long... hiding... behind... there!!!"

TyrantKabuterimon snarled. "It's impossible to break through my barrier! Just give up!"

"Thanks for saying the magic words..." ShineGreymon said, slamming the sword into the barrier. "Because I'm not giving up!"

TyrantKabuterimon tutted, still secure behind the barrier. "Fool..."

Meanwhile, Ravemon arrived, followed by GranKuwagamon. "We're here!!!"

"Wherever we are, it won't make a difference!!!" GranKuwagamon roared. "If I can't catch you, I'll just kill you!!!"

Ravemon turned around and smirked. "Oh really?"

GranKuwagamon's pincers started to charge up with dark energy. "**DIMENSION SCISSORS!!!!**"

The large insect fired off a pair of pincer-shaped energy from his attack while Ravemon reacted by creating shockwave energy of his own from his wing. "**BLAST WING!!!**"

The explosion blasted up a huge cloud of smoke that concealed Ravemon. GranKuwagamon snarled. "Hey! Stop hiding!"

"Don't worry, I'm not hiding!" Ravemon said, suddenly appearing behind GranKuwagamon and spinning towards him in a whirlwind. "**SPIRAL RAVEN CLAW!!!**"

GranKuwagamon couldn't react in time as he was pushed towards TyrantKabuterimon's rear, where he was unprotected by his barrier.

"ShineGreymon, you cannot-" TyrantKabuterimon started until GranKuwagamon crashed into him. "GAH!" He lost his concentration, causing the barrier to drop...

And for ShineGreymon's Geo Grey Sword to burst through the weakened barrier, slicing a gash in TyrantKabuterimon's armour. The insect cried in pain. "**I DID IT! AND THE SWORD DIDN'T BREAK FOR ONCE, EITHER!**"

"That didn't count because we had help..." Marcus groaned. He glanced around to see Ravemon flying by. "Ravemon? That means Keenan is here too!"

"Thomas, what is that Digimon?" Yoshi asked, pointing at the huge black insect that was crawing off TyrantKabuterimon.

Thomas flicked his small computer open. "_GranKuwagamon, a Mega-level Insect Digimon_. He must be YamiKuwagamon."

"And there's Ravemon!" Yoshi gasped, pointing to the flying Digimon. "So, Keenan must be..."

"Right here!" Keenan said, standing nearby with Nazca and Akira. Sweeney was placing Spydramon and Cyndramon on the ground next to him. "We just got here using Teleport! Nazca spent most of her time trying to find you guys."

Thomas smiled. "I see..."

Yoshi looked at Spydramon and Cyndramon. "What happened to them?"

Nazca sighed, seeing that Spydramon was stirring. "They let themselves fall under Morpheus' mind control just so they could lead him out for us... However, Morpheus made sure they would remain under his control, even if he wasn't using his aura on them..."

"Are they free now?" Yoshi asked.

Spydramon sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow... my head... what happened...?"

Yoshi sighed. "Never mind... my question has been answered..."

Thomas glanced at Keenan. "So, how did it go? Where's Sage Honou and Shifty? Where is Morpheus now?"

Keenan flinched slightly. "Well, you see..."

Their conversation was cut short as TyrantKabuterimon got up, roaring in fury. "**THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!!**"

ShineGreymon held his sword tightly, watching GrandKuwagamon get back up. "I can see that now... _just when I thought this weapon's luck had finally changed_..."

MirageGaogamon landed near ShineGreymon. "Since when have you needed luck?"

Rosemon arrived with a giggled. "Especially since it's usually bad."

Ravemon landed on MirageGaogamon's shoulder. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine, Ravemon," Rosemon said. They watched as TigerVespamon and H-Kabuterimon X stumbled over to GranKuwagamon. "They aren't, though."

TigerVespamon hissed. "YamiKuwagamon, what the hell are you doing here?!? Aren't you supposed to be protected Morpheus?!"

GranKuwagamon groaned. "I...I...I..."

"Can't we save that for later?" H-Kabuterimon X asked. "We've got problems right now!"

TyrantKabuterimon hissed. "Enough of this!!! Let's end this!!!"

ShineGreymon snorted. "Fine! But this time, I'll break through your barrier, with or without my sword!"

"Insectoid Brothers! **FINISH THEM!**" TyrantKabuterimon roared as his barrier formed around him again. "**BEE CYCLONE!!!**"

H-Kabuterimon X charged at Rosemon, who simply flew aside and knocked him down with her whip...

TigerVespamon slammed his swords into MirageGaogamon's claws while Ravemon flew up towards GranKuwagamon.

ShineGreymon charged at TyrantKabuterimon's barrier and slammed his sword into it again and again. "I won't give up! Not to someone with honor as weak as yours!"

"My honour is strong as this barrier!!!" TyrantKabuterimon roared. "**NOTHING WILL PENETRATE IT!**"

"We'll see about that!" ShineGreymon snarled.

Marcus stood on the pillar, clutching his Digivice tightly. "Get them, you guys... don't hold ba-" He looked down and saw a figure walking towards the hole TyrantKabuterimon had made earlier. He narrowed his eyes to try and get a better look at the newcomer. He tapped the communicator on his ear. "Thomas! Thomas!!!"

Thomas took out his communicator and held it to his ear. "What is it, Marcus?" He listened quietly for a moment, and then frowned in alarm. "He is?!"

Marcus nodded. "I'm gonna follow him! My Digivice will keep me safe from his mind tricks!" He rushed to the edge of the pillar. "I'm finally going to smash my fists into that ugly face of yours!!!"

"Marcus!" Thomas yelled. "Marcus, wait!" He sighed, putting the communicator away. "Why do I bother...?"

Yoshi blinked as Cyndramon finally woke up. "What's Marcus doing now?!"

Thomas glanced at Yoshi. "He spotted Morpheus heading to that hole! He must he planning to free the Unholy Beast! We have to..." He stopped as he saw Keenan and the three Sage's alarmed expressions. "What's wrong?"

"D...Did you say... Morpheus?!" Akira gasped.

Thomas frowned. " I did...why do you ask?"

"Because he's dead!" Keenan responded. "He was killed by Ravemon's sword in an accident!"

Spydramon sighed. "He must have used his Aura Arte to escape death... Cyndramon and I used our attacks earlier but he still survived. If he could shrug off powerful attacks from a pair of Ultimates, getting killed by a Mega's sword wouldn't make a difference..."

Nazca glanced at Spydramon. "I would agree with you, but... Morpheus can't do that anymore! We sealed up his ability to use the Aura! He can no longer use Aura to save him from death!"

Spydramon stared at Nazca in shock. "What?! Then, how did he...?"

Sweeney blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes. "Didn't Ravemon show Master Honou his sword before leading GrandKuwagamon away? They said something was strange with it."

Akira frowned. "Like what?!"

Keenan closed his eyes to try and remember. "It was... clean..."

"Clean, huh? In other words... no blood!" Thomas declared. " Isn't there an attack that lets Pokemon make copies of themselves?"

Nazca nodded. "A couple... Double Team and Substitute. I get it now... he must have thrown his voice to try and make the clone sound like it was dying."

Thomas nodded. "I guess that's it..."

Cyndramon slowly got up with a groan. "We have to stop Morpheus! He must have some other plan for the Unholy Beast if he's heading for that hole!"

"Marcus is heading there already," Thomas said.

Yoshi groaned. "Typical Marcus... looks like we're going to have to give him some backup..."

"**GEAR STINGER!!!**" TigerVespamon hissed, firing small needles from his sword.

MirageGaogamon did his vanishing and reappearing trick to escape the needles as they rained onto the sandy ground.

Nazca shook her head. "No, we can't... it's too dangerous! If we go down there, we'll get caught in the crossfire between Mega-level attacks! And if we try and go through, your Digimon might have to lower their power to keep from hurting you! Also, the Insectoid Brothers could use you as hostages and..."

"OK, OK!" Yoshi groaned. "So much for that idea..."

Keena nodded. "Well then, there's only one thing we can do! End this battle once and for all!"

"I agree, let's take care of the Insectoid Brothers!" Thomas said with a smirk.

Yoshi nodded. "All right..." She glanced at the battlefield. "**ROSEMON!!!**"

Keenan joined her. "**RAVEMON!!!**"

Thomas nodded. "**MIRAGEGAOGAMON!!!**"

"**END THIS!!!**" They yelled together.

H-Kabuterimon X charged at Rosemon, snapping his pincers. "**GIANT SCISSOR!!!**"

Rosemon giggled as she thrusted her whip into the ground. "**IVY HUG!!!**"

Vines sprouted in front of H-Kabuterimon X, causing him to trip over and crash to the ground. "**GRAH!!!!**"

"This may be cliché, but..." Rosemon giggled. "Have a nice trip?"

H-Kabuterimon X got up, raising his hands. "You little.... take **THIS!!! HYPER BLASTER!!!**" He fired balls of electricity at her.

Rosemon's whip developed a pink sheen, straightening as she threw it at one of the energy balls. "**ROSE SPEAR!!!**"

The spear went through the middle of the electricity ball, causing it to explode while the other flew by Rosemon and blew up harmlessly behind her.

Roaring with anger, H-Kabuterimon X charged at Rosemon with his horn out. "**HORN BUSTER KAI!!!**"

The Tifaret on Rosemon's chest started to glow and the flower on her head bloomed as she was engulfed in a pinkish-red aura, firing a blast of energy and flower petals at the charging Digimon. "**FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!!!**"

H-Kabuterimon X didn't react in time. The attack engulfed him and blasted him into a pillar, as well as weakening and knocking him out. "_Ugh... Sorry... Morpheus..._"

Rosemon landed and struck a pose. "I did it, Yoshi! How was that?!"

Yoshi smiled. "Great job, Rosemon!"

"**SPIRAL RAVEN CLAW!!!**" Ravemon yelled, spinning himself into a whirlwind that crashed into GranKuwagamon's chest.

GranKuwagamon hissed as he stumbled back. Regaining his footing, he charged forward and enveloped himself in a powerful black aura. "**GRAND DARKNESS!!!**"

Ravemon fought back with a shockwave slash from his right wing. "**BLAST WING!!!**"

The two attacks caused an explosion that knocked GranKuwagamon to the ground. "You..." he coughed.

Ravemon landed and shoved his blade into the sand, causing it to shine. "Let's end this..."

"Agreed!!!" GranKuwagamon roared, his pincers covered in a black aura. "**DIMENSION SCIS**-"

"**CELESTIAL BLADE!!!**" Ravemon quickly yelled, summoning purple thunder to strike GranKuwagamon down.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**" GranKuwagamon stumbled about in pain.

Ravemon pulled his sword out of the ground, drawing the purple electricity to it and sending it out as a shockwave towards GranKuwagamon. "**TAKE THIS!!!**"

The energy wave crashed into GranKuwagamon, knocking him into another pillar, damaging his armour and knocking him out. "_I...lost...damn..._"

Ravemon chuckled, glancing to one side. "What did you think, Keenan?"

"You rule, Ravemon!!!" Keenan yelled.

"**GEAR STINGER!!!**" TigerVespamon roared, firing off small needles from his sword.

"**DOUBLE CRESCENT MIRAGE!!!**" MirageGaogamon howled, crossing his arms over his chest and flinging them out, sending crescent-shaped shockwaves at the bee.

The shockwaves and needles collided in a big explosion.

TigerVespamon hissed as he brought up his two energy swords. "**ROYAL MEIS**-"

"**GALE CLAW!!!**" Out of nowhere, MirageGaogamon appeared beside TigerVespamon and shoved a claw at his chest.

TigerVespamon flew back into the sand, crying out, "**DAMN IT!!!** He's too fast!!!"

MirageGaogamon chuckled. "That's because I'm not someone who harms the innocent in a quest for power! I guess that means you're just weak!"

TigerVespamon roared in anger. "**NO!!! I'M NOT WEAK!!! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!!**" He charged forward, crossing his energy swords in front of him, intending to rip the canine knight to pieces.

MirageGaogamon just stood there as the wolf's-head on his chest opened up, charging a blue orb in its mouth. "It's now or never..."

"**PREPARE TO DIE!!!**" TigerVespamon hissed as he came closer. "**MACH STINGER VICTORY!!!!!**"

"**FULL MOON BLASTER!!!**" MirageGaogamon yelled out, unleashing a powerful blue beam from his chest, which collided with TigerVespamon.

TigerVespamon tried to advance through the blast, using his swords to shield himself from the beam. But then the swords exploded, and the beam slammed into him full-force, smashing him into a pillar with a massive explosion.

TigerVespamon groaned as he slowly looked up from the ruins, his broken swords sparking in his hands. "**What... power...**" He fainted.

MirageGaogamon glanced at Thomas.

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Good job, MirageGaogamon."

MirageGaogamon nodded back. "Sir, yes, sir!"

TyrantKabuterimon, still behind his barrier, was shocked. "Your friends took out the Insectoid Brothers... just like that!"

ShineGreymon flew back a bit, clutching his sword. "That's because we never give up! I've faced BioDarkdramon, Belphemon, the Royal Knights and King Drasil! You're no different, TyrantKabuterimon! No matter what you say, I'll break through your barrier and make you understand what true honour is!!!"

"True honour?!" TyrantKabuterimon yelled, shaking his head. "My honour is..."

ShineGreymon's fist shook, covering the sword in a blazing red aura. "My honour is pure! I will never help those who harm the innocent! I will never help those who would hurt my friends! TyrantKabuterimon, this is my power!!! Let me shatter your twisted view of honour along with your barrier!!!"

With a roar, his wings flaring out, ShineGreymon charged forward, pointing his blade at the barrier.

TyrantKabuterimon snorted. "No, it's your sword that'll shatter... along with your foolish beliefs!"

The tip of the sword crashed into the barrier.

(**CRACK!!!**)

ShineGreymon's eyes widened in surprise.

TyrantKabuterimon scoffed. "As I said before... your beliefs have just been-"

(**CRACK!!!**)

TyrantKabuterimon froze as the tip of the Geo Grey Sword touched his neck.

ShineGreymon chuckled.

The cracking was coming from the barrier. With his aura, ShineGreymon actually made the sword strong enough to go **THROUGH** the barrier!

"Why didn't I ever think of covering the Geo Grey Sword with my power before?" ShineGreymon muttered. He chuckled slightly. "Well, I've always been a slow learner..."

TyrantKabuterimon was shaking in disbelief. "My barrier... he...he broke through it! He... he..."

ShineGreymon drew his sword back, backed up a little and spread his wings, the tips charging up with light energy as he shoved the sword into the ground so he could form a ball of flame in his hands. "And now, the grand finale... **GLORIOUS BURST!!!**"

The Light Dragon Digimon hurled the fireball at the weakened barrier, causing it to shatter completely. The large purple Insectoid Digimon screamed in pain, blasted back by the force of the explosion. "**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

Grabbing the Geo Grey Sword, ShineGreymon's jets flared up and he charged towards the falling TyrantKabuterimon, his form covered in light. "**SHINING BLAST!!!**"

TyrantKabuterimon gasped as ShineGreymon flew towards him at full speed. "No... no... **NOOOOOOOO!!!**"

ShineGreymon collided with TyrantKabuterimon, pushing him towards the last pillar. When they crashed into it, a huge explosion occured and pieces of debris flew everywhere.

One of them landed near the hole that Marcus was running towards.

"Whoa! Talk about an explosive ending!" Marcus said with a grin, seeing that his Digimon had won the battle. "It's all over!!"

TyrantKabuterimon groaned as he slowly sat up.

ShineGreymon loomed over the tyrant, holding the tip of his Geo Grey Sword to the Insectoid Digimon's neck. "It's over..."

TyrantKabuterimon sighed heavily. "I will not struggle...I have lost the fight..."

ShineGreymon narrowed his eyes. "You admit defeat?"

"_Of course... your beliefs... in honour, compassion, everything that I believed in... Overpowered my own..._" TyrantKabuterimon whispered. "_MahouGarurumon's view on honour...was far different from my own._"

"Yeah, pretty much," ShineGreymon said.

"Even now, I know my actions were all wrong... I thought I could do it on my own... protect everyone from the threat of the Unholy Beast... to... to..." TyrantKabuterimon trailed off.

"You meant well by preventing the Maslet miners from digging into the chamber and accidentally freeing the Unholy Beast," ShineGreymon said. "But no one understood the meaning of your actions. If you had told everyone about what the chamber really was, this wouldn't have happened."

TyrantKabuterimon sighed. "I thought I could do it on my own... I was trying to keep anyone from being afraid. If they had known what that temple really contained, imagine what would happen! How they would constantly have to live in fear that the sleeping dragon right next door could wake up at any moment and destroy them!"

"Oh, so the Unholy Beast is the one based on Hamon?" ShineGreymon asked. "Because I heard that someone already defeated UriaSeadramon."

TyrantKabuterimon sweatdropped. "It's a figure of speech."

"A what now?" asked ShineGreymon.

"Never mind..." TyrantKabuterimon grumbled. Something clicked in his mind, and the Insectoid Digimon stared at ShineGreymon. "What did you just say?!"

"A what now?" ShineGreymon repeated.

"**NO!**" TyrantKabuterimon snapped. "Before that! Someone defeated..."

ShineGreymon chuckled. "Oh, right. Someone already defeated UriaSeadramon."

"Really?!" TyrantKabuterimon asked.

"Yeah. I think he did it pretty easily, too. Nobody was very worried," ShineGreymon said.

"Nobody-" TyrantKabuterimon twitched. "Wait. Then does that mean that everything I did was for nothing?! That everyone else probably would have handled the horrible truth without losing it?! So I was forced to join Morpheus and free the Unholy Beast for **NO REASON?!**"

"Pretty much, yeah," said ShineGreymon.

"Granasmondammit!" TyrantKabuterimon swore.

Overhearing the talk, Rosemon glanced at MirageGaogamon. "Shouldn't ShineGreymon tell TyrantKabuterimon that UriaSeadramon was the weakest of the three Unholy Beasts?"

MirageGaogamon shook his head. "No. Besides I find myself taking a perverse joy in watching TyrantKabuterimon's life collapse around him."

Rosemon giggled. "Me too!"

Ravemon frowned at them. "Tch... you two should be ashamed of yourselves. What TyrantKabuterimon did was foolish, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Kurata! I take no pleasure in watching this!"

MirageGaogamon glanced at Ravemon, his smirk hidden underneath his helmet. "Oh really? Instead, you get your jollies from poking fun at Keenan and his alleged feelings on Marcus' little sister, Kristy?"

Ravemon fidgeted. "Well, erm... you see..."

"What are you worried about?" Rosemon asked with a smile. "You're a Mega now... Keenan can't hit you with a boomerang if you tease him..."

Ravemon shook his head. "You don't know Keenan like I do. That won't stop him."

"Morpheus... you'll pay for this..." TyrantKabuterimon hissed.

"So, what will you do now?" ShineGreymon asked. "Your life is ruined, you've been branded as a criminal, and the Insect Digimon that followed you have turned their backs on you. What will you do to redeem yourself?"

TyrantKabuterimon calmed down. "I... don't know. I really...don't know."

ShineGreymon closed his eyes and shook his head. "Too bad..."

Marcus finally reached the hole. He panted and glanced around. "I just saw him... how could he have...?"

"Marcus!" Honou called as he and Shifty ran over. "Marcus, we have a problem! It's Morpheus! He's not all that he appears!"

Marcus blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Shifty took a deep breath. "It's a **VERY** long story!"

Marcus frowned. "How long?"

Honou sighed. "Allow me to summarize it. How shall I put this? Morpheus is an immortal servant of Valmarmon!"

Marcus' eyes widened in shock. "What?! He can't be killed?!"

Shifty shook his head. "No, he can't. However, not only he can't be killed, but he's also from the Aura Kingdom!"

"The Aura Kingdom?!" Marcus blinked. "Wait a minute, TigerVespamon said that Morpheus was working for someone... is it... Foodin?"

Shifty blinked in surprise. "How'd you figure that out?"

Marcus smirked. "Just a guess. Sounds like something I read earlier. Am I right?"

"Er, yes," said Houou.

"Wait, you actually read something?!" an amazed Shifty cried. Marcus glared at him. Shifty whimpered and shut up.

Honou rolled his eyes. "Foodin, Morpheus and everyone loyal to Foodin betrayed the ancient Aura Kingdom! Morpheus was also the one who gave Emberkon, Aquasune and Lightzone to Valmarmon!"

Marcus frowned. "He did, huh? Did he say anything else?"

Honou shook his head. "No. He wouldn't even tell us the true fate of Queen Yukihimi or those who stayed with her when the kingdom was destroyed."

Marcus clenched his fist. "Damn him..."

"Where did that boulder come from?" Shifty asked, pointing to rubble from the nearby broken pillar.

Marcus grinned. "ShineGreymon destroyed one of the pillars by ramming TyrantKabuterimon into it."

Shifty smirked. "I see... Now, where is Mor-"

The boulder started to shake as a purple aura surrounded it...

"What in the?!" Marcus gasped.

"Psychic, which means..." Honou trailed off. A smirk formed on his face. "Well, well...looks like he got what he deserved."

The boulder floated off of a bruised and angry Morpheus. He snarled. "Whoever threw that is going to regret it!!!"

"Says the traitor who no longer can use his Aura!" Shifty called out.

Marcus glared at Morpheus, nothing the scar on his forehead. "Yep... just like the one in the books."

Honou stepped forward. "It's over, Morpheus! TyrantKabuterimon and the Insectoid Brothers have been defeated! You're on your own now!"

Morpheus roared in fury. "**FOOLS!!! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!!! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET GETTING IN MY WAY!**" He hurled the boulder at them.

Marcus stepped back, his fist covered in an orange aura. "Batter... huh?"

The boulder stopped in midair as Morpheus laughed madly, using his Psychic powers to drop it...into the hole. "**GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

Honou's eyes widened in horror. "**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**"

In the chamber below, the blue orb continued glowing peacefully...until a big boulder fell from out of nowhere and crashed down on it.

The orb began to crack.

A low groan rumbled throughout the room.

And then...

The orb shattered in a blinding flash of blue light. A tremendous beam of blue power shot up through the hole.

"What is that?!" Thomas gasped.

"_No... it can't be..._" Nazca whispered.

"The Unholy Beast!" Keenan cried out. "**IT'S FREE!!**"

Yoshi groaned. "This is the absolute worst..."

MirageGaogamon snarled. "Damn it!"

"It's not over yet!" Rosemon said.

Ravemon nodded. "Agreed! We still have the advantage! The Unholy Beast's power is..."

"I have a feeling that he'll get his power back soon enough..." MirageGaogamon muttered. "We have to make sure he doesn't!"

TyrantKabuterimon looked at ShineGreymon. "Are you ready?"

ShineGreymon nodded. "Always..."

The blue beam faded and slowly, a huge figure appeared.

It was a large cybernetic demon Digimon, with dark-blue metallic armour glinting in the sunlight. His massive metallic claws clenched as he raised his head up, revealing it to be a metallic skull-like mask with two red glowing eyes. He had a long, blue horn on the back of his head that connected two large blue blade-like objects together. In the middle of his chest was a massive cavity revealing circuitry and a glowing blue orb filled with electricity. He didn't have any legs, as the torso ended with metallic pieces that made it look like a cloak.

After a moment of hovering, two ports on his back started to crackle, unleashing blue energy beams that twisted and wove around each other to form two **HUGE** transparent blue wings of light.

Honou stared in horror. "This is the form of the Unholy Beast? The one given the title of **Drainer of Phastasms**...?"

"_At long last... after 2000 years, the Unholy Beast that slept within Chuuten Elysia has finally awakened..._" Morpheus whispered, his face twisted in glee. He glanced at Marcus, Honou and Shifty. "This is what you get for standing in our way..."

"You..." Marcus snarled.

The Unholy Beast roared. "**Freedom... at long last... **_**FREEDOM!!!**_"

ShineGreymon stepped into the Unholy Beast's view with MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and Ravemon. "Hey, pal! Don't think for one minute you'll savour the air any longer!" He raised his Geo Grey Sword. "Because we're going to stop you..."

MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and Ravemon nodded in agreement.

The Unholy Beast chuckled. "**You dare to challenge me? Very well, you'll rue the day when you faced the Drainer of Phastasms, **_**RAVIELPHANTOMON**_**!!! **_**LET THE RAIN OF DEATH BEGIN**_**!!!**"

He laughed madly before charging at ShineGreymon and the others...

The time that everyone tried to prevent has arrived...

The second Unholy Beast has finally been set free...

RavielPhantomon his eager to unleash destruction upon the land, despite being just awakened from his 2000-year sleep and now at only half his power.

However, given the title of Drainer of Phastasms has a purpose...

As the Data Squad will soon find out as other worlds suffer.

And the dark secret of the Aura Kingdom has been revealed, but many more secrets have yet to be found!

So many questions, so little time...

The final battle in Rogamine has finally begun and only one group shall stand!

But who will win...?

The adventure continues...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, ShineGreymon and the others have made a good start on RavielPhantomon, however he was able to regain his entire strength and makes a massive comeback. The chances of the Data Squad defeating him is slim as RavielPhantomon has somehow sealed their Digivices, unable to make their Digimon become stronger. Pressure mounts on Marcus and the others as they not only have to save Chuuten from RavielPhantomon, but other worlds as well... Will they find a way to defeat RavielPhantomon? Find out next time!**

**The second of the Unholy Beasts has finally been awakened! RavielPhantomon, who is based on Raviel, Lord of Phantasms and MetalPhantomon! That's right, not Phantomon! MetalPhantomon is much scarier...**

**And how on earth are the other worlds are in danger? Well, you shall see...**

**Now, onto something special... a comical omake scene starring some Royal Knights, other characters and mine! Here we go!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000

Omnimon sighed, walking through the corridors as rain continued to batter against the windows outside. "And it seemed like such a perfect day this morning... I wonder how everyone else is going to cope...?"

That was when he walked into a room where a large pool table sat with 15 red balls clenched together in a triangle shape. A small crowd surrounded the area as the second-in-command of the Royal Knights stared at it.

"Ah, Lord Omnimon, how nice for you to join us," Said the Ninetales Anzu Vulpina.

Omnimon blinked. "What is going on here?"

Anzu smirked. "There's gonna be a pool match comin' up! So you'd better sit yourself down and enjoy!"

"Why would anyone want to swim in here?" Magnamon asked. "I mean, it's snooker!"

Anzu frowned at him. "It can be called billards as well! The people in England call it snooker!"

Magnamon rolled his eyes. "Well, if anyone wants to swim in the pool, they should go outside and swim in the rain..."

Anzu groaned.

"So, who is playing?" Omnimon asked. "Someone who knows the game pretty well?"

Dynasmon burst into the room, carrying a snooker cue. Leopardmon followed him while carrying a glass cup. "The Champion is here! All hail the champion!"

"Of course, I could be wrong," Omnimon muttered, much to the amusement of Anzu and some of the others around him. He got up and walked over to Dynasmon. "Do you even know how to play snooker?"

Dynasmon picked up the chalk and started to rub it against the tip of the cue. "What's not to know? You just whack the cue into the white ball to knock the other balls into the pockets!"

"You're halfway there..." Leopardmon muttered.

Omnimon glanced at Leopardmon. "So, you're facing him?"

Leopardmon shook his head. "No... I'm the presenter... here to award the winner with the trophy..."

Omnimon blinked. "Trophy?"

"Yes... this is going to be a tournament match..." Leopardmon rolled his eyes. He held up the glass cup. "Here's the trophy..."

Omnimon stared at the glass. "A Coca-Cola drinking glass is the trophy of a snooker tournament?"

Leopardmon shrugged. "Well, it's either that or go to Hogwarts and take one of their trophies, like Dynasmon suggested..."

Omnimon facepalmed with his MetalGarurumon hand. "Oy vey..."

Dynasmon continued to use the chalk on his cue. "Come on, come on... where is my opponent?! I have a cup to win! Leopardmon, you're taking scores, right?"

"With what? I have no paper or anything to write with!" Leopardmon snapped.

"Why not use Dynasmon's cue?" Velene, who was Anzu's adult Vulpix daughter, asked. "With all the chalk he's putting on, I wouldn't be surprised if you could write with it..."

Dynasmon tossed the chalk away. "OK... OK..."

Omnimon glanced at Dynasmon. "And who is your opponent? Someone good? Someone calm? Someone who is..."

Gallantmon walked in, carrying a snooker cue. "Where is he?! Where is he?!"

UlforceVeedramon followed, rubbing his claws eagerly. "Ah! This will be good!"

Omnimon sat down beside Anzu. "I give up..."

Joey Wheeler, who was sitting behind Omnimon, peeked over the Exalted Knight's shoulder. "Well... those two have had a little rivalry going on between them... they played a lot of games... most of them on the **Nintendo Wii**. _Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, Wii Sports, Super Smash Bros. Brawl_..."

"They said they spent seven hours playing _Sonic & SEGA All-Star Racing_!" Jaden Yuki said.

Omnimon blinked. "Hold on, that game's not out yet... how are they able to play a game that hasn't come out yet?! A demo?!"

"Either that or Dynasmon lied..." Anzu muttered.

Omnimon rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess... Jaden, did Dynasmon say he won every race?"

Jaden nodded. "Yep!"

Omnimon sighed. "That answers my question..."

"I guess he lied about playing _Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games_ too?" Jaden guessed.

Omnimon nodded. "I will say yes if he happens to say he won every event against Gallantmon on a game that hasn't been released yet..."

"OK..." Jaden muttered.

Joey smirked. "At least their Dueling is more fun..."

"Dueling? You mean to tell me that Gallantmon and Dynasmon played a children's card game?" Omnimon asked.

Velene smirked. "Oh yeah... Gallantmon enjoyed it."

"I'm not surprised," Jaden said. "He's the one who won with a full 4000 LP! Dynasmon couldn't even summon a single monster!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "That's because his entire deck was full of Level 5 or higher Normal Monsters with no special effects or any Magic or Traps in his deck!"

"Why not call Magic cards Spell cards?" Jaden asked.

Omnimon groaned. "Let's not get into that topic right now... I want to see how those two are going to play snooker, despite the fact they've never played it before!"

"Calm down, Omnimon," Anzu sighed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Omnimon shook his head. "With those two, who knows..."

"All right, let the match begin!" UlforceVeedramon called out. "**NOW!!!**"

Some time later...

Dynasmon was hunching over the table, carefully angling the cue at the white ball, aiming at the red ball to the right middle pocket. "Here... I... **GO!!!**"

He thrust the cue forward, causing the white ball to fly up instead and hit someone in the head.

"**OW!!!**" Chazz cried out.

Alexis sighed. "Don't worry... the ball is fine... it landed on someone's soft head..." Chazz groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"**DYNASMON!**" Leopardmon yelled.

Dynasmon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh... yeah... chicken wire there... very thin... hard to see..."

Leopardmon rolled his eyes as Gallantmon picked up the white ball and placed it on the table. "Oy... this will cost us the match..."

"Don't count on it," Omnimon muttered.

Alphamon walked in, rubbing his head. "Phew! It's pouring out there! What's going on?"

"A snooker match, sir," Omnimon said. "Between Dynasmon and Gallantmon..."

Alphamon blinked. "I see..."

Gallantmon positioned the white ball, aiming for a red ball near a corner. "Hmm..."

"Concentrate, Gallantmon," UlforceVeedramon muttered. "Like it's during a festival holiday..."

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "You mean like Christmas Day?"

"First day or second day?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

Gallantmon glanced at him. "There's only one Christmas Day per year..."

UlforceVeedramon blinked. "There is? Then, why...? Never mind..."

Gallantmon groaned and just hit the white ball. It struck the red ball, knocking it into the pocket.... where it rolled around the edge and back onto the table...

"Another miss..." The Arcanine Blaise Canine yawned.

"What a shock..." Misty muttered.

Gallantmon walked away from the table. "What a waste..."

"What a trick!" UlforceVeedramon added.

Dynasmon walked over to take his shot.

"Dynasmon, how long have you guys been playing?" Alphamon asked, joining him.

"About an hour," Dynasmon replied.

Alphamon frowned. "Then, can I ask you something...?"

Dynasmon nodded. "Of course..."

"Why are all the balls still on the table?" Alphamon asked.

Dynasmon sighed. "I've been having some bad luck..." Dynasmon potted the white ball, causing it to take a turn around the table without hitting any balls and simply stopped near the corner hole.

"**SERIOUSLY** bad luck," Alphamon added.

Some **MORE** time later...

Gallantmon finished his move, with the white ball resting between some other balls. "There..."

Much to his confusion, the crowd applauded.

Dynasmon looked confused as he stood with Alphamon and Leopardmon. "They're clapping?"

Leopardmon glanced at Alphamon. "What's everyone clapping for?"

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "Because no one has seen anyone holding a table for three hours with sinking a single **SHOT**!"

Dynasmon meekly stepped towards Gallantmon among snickers. "This is bad for our image..."

"Three hours, not one pot... no wonder..." Gallantmon muttered.

"You know what," Dynasmon said. "Let's take it seriously! Let's put on some power! Let fate decide where the balls land!"

Gallantmon nodded. "Understood! Let's do it!"

And thus, the oddball battle began...

Dynasmon's turn...

Dynasmon had the white ball in front of a small line of red balls. With one thrust, the white ball knocked the red balls away... and landed into the pot.

Gallantmon's turn...

Two red balls leaned together as Gallantmon aimed the white ball at them. He thrusted it forwards... and the two red balls spun around each other and stopped near the hole. UlforceVeedramon, Dynasmon and Leopardmon looked at each other in confusion.

Dynasmon's turn...

The white ball was inbetween two red balls, but Dynasmon was aiming his cue at the side, intending it to bounce off to knock another red ball into the corner pocket he was standing near.

He thrust the cue at the white ball and it bounced off the side... and actually **JUMPED** over the red ball.... and into the pot.

Gallantmon's turn...

...or not.

The game paused as Dynasmon and Gallantmon leaned down and looked closely at the white ball with a red ball stacked on **TOP** of it. Alphamon joined them, curious.

Dynasmon's turn...

The white ball was near the middle pocket, a bunch of red balls lined up against the side with one more near the corner pocket. Dynasmon sat on the side, holding the cue down, and thrusted it to make the ball spin around the line and hit the red ball... well, it did, but it pushed the red ball away.

Dynasmon sighed as the white ball went into the pocket... again...

Gallantmon's turn...

"I'm not missing this!" Gallantmon declared, potting the white ball to a red one placed in line at a corner pocket.

The white ball struck...

(**BAM!!!**)

And the red ball exploded into white powder while the white one went into the pocket. Dynasmon and Leopardmon coughed and waved the dust away, Gallantmon facepalmed while UlforceVeedramon stared in confusion.

"Saw that coming," Omnimon said. Anzu, Velene, Joey and Jaden stared at him. "No, really... I did..."

A few more hours later...

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Alphamon cried, standing on a chair. "We're witnessing a great snooker match! Gallantmon and Dynasmon are two of the best Exalted Knight Digimon I have ever known!"

UlforceVeedramon frowned. "What about us? Aren't we good?"

"Shh, I know what's coming," Leopardmon hissed.

"So do I..." Both Dynasmon and Gallantmon groaned.

"When it comes to facing the most powerful enemy, neither Gallantmon or Dynasmon ever show any problems! They fight to the bitter end!" Alphamon continued. "Today however, is much different... while they were able to beat powerful enemies in under an hour... they've played snooker for eight hours without sinking a single ball into the pot!"

"Now, hold on there!" Dynasmon said, stepping forward. "That's unfair! We did put a ball into the hole!"

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "Knocking the white ball into the pot doesn't count..."

Dynasmon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I know that, but..."

Alphamon coughed. "Anyway, we could have left hours ago to do something else... but I think we stayed behind because no matter how often they miss the balls or are unable to knock them into the pot... the result is always amusing."

Leopardmon snorted. "Amusing?! Those red balls followed each other in a conga! I swear... somebody was playing conga music at that moment!"

"What about me?! I finally got the white ball to hit red ones!" Dynasmon cried. "In fact, all the red ones... just bounced around until they stopped... surrounding the white one..."

Leopardmon shrugged. "At least they surrounded it and didn't knock it into the pot..."

UlforceVeedramon was inspecting a red ball. "Are they alive or something?"

"We'd better start again," Gallantmon muttered. "Put the red balls back into the rack."

Velene's Vulpix son, Vulko, walked into the room, his six tails rather puffy. "I feel silly..."

Lumi, Vulko's Glaceon best friend, giggled as she followed him in, carrying a brush. "I think you look cute like that, Vulko..."

Vulko blushed. "Lumi..."

Anzu grinned. "Ah, Vulko... I seen you've been walking through the rain by accident... what'cha been doing all day? Hanging out with your girlfriend?"

Lumi's cheeks turned red while Vulko blushed more. "Grandma.... don't..."

Anzu chuckled while Velene nudged her in the side, giggling.

"Right!" Alphamon said, setting the red balls back into the triangle position. "Are you ready?"

Gallantmon shook his head. "No..."

Dynasmon nodded his head. "No..."

UlforceVeedramon shook his head. "Yes..."

Leopardmon just facepalmed.

Alphamon chuckled. "Come now, you're calling off the game?"

"No cup then," Leopardmon responded.

"Oh, that's bad news..." Omnimon muttered.

Alphamon sighed. "I just can't believe neither one of you were able to sink a single shot!"

"These balls are cursed!" Gallantmon snapped.

"Prove it!" Alphamon challenged him.

Dynasmon reached out and pulled Vulko over. "Look! We'll have him play it first!"

"Huh...?" Vulko blinked.

Alphamon frowned. "Vulko, have you ever played snooker before?"

Vulko shook his head. "N...No, sir..."

"So, why should he play it?" Alphamon asked. "To show you up?"

Dynasmon patted Vulko on the shoulder. "We think he should have a go..."

Vulko blinked. "But... but..."

"Vulko, go ahead..." Alphamon said, leading the Vulpix boy over to the table, taking the cue from Gallantmon. "I'll show you how to do it so we can get it over with..."

"OK..." Vulko sighed.

"Hey, hey, Lumi..." Jaden hissed. "Is it possible for a Vulpix or a Ninetales to learn the move Glare?"

Lumi shook her head. "No, it's not..."

"It is now," Jaden said, pointing at Velene and Anzu as they burned holes into Dynasmon's back with their glares.

Dynasmon glanced around. "Can you smell something burning?"

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "Oh please..."

"You ready, Vulko?" Alphamon asked as Vulko angled over the table, holding the cue to the white ball.

Vulko nodded, looking nervous. "Y...Yeah..."

"OK... Begin!" Alphamon said.

Vulko thrusted the cue forward. The cue hit the white ball and...

Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and Leopardmon stood in shock as all the balls fell into the holes, making Vulko the winner...

The entire room burst out laughing while Vulko stood up. "So... how did I do...?"

Alphamon coughed. "Erm... very well, Vulko... pffth... very well..."

"Here..." Leopardmon grumbled, giving Vulko the glass cup before looking at Alphamon. "Any words of wisdom here?"

Alphamon nodded. "Just one..." He fell to his knees and held his chest, laughing all the way.

Leopardmon walked off. "Good..."

"Go Vulko!" Lumi cheered as the Vulpix boy walked back over.

"That's my grandson!" Anzu grinned.

Velene giggled. "That's been unexpected. Funny, but unexpected..."

Vulko just blushed.

Omnimon snickered. "Two Royal Knights played this game for eight hours without sinking a single shot, yet someone playing for the first time won in under a

minute!" He burst out laughing at that thought.

"He's enjoying this," Magnamon muttered.

"No kidding..." Joey smirked.

Leopardmon joined the other Knights. "Vulko is the winner, and you two are **BIG TIME** losers..."

Gallantmon sighed. "We know... we know..."

Dynasmon rubbed his hands. "OK! Next challenge! WWE wrestling games on the **X-Box 360**!"

UlforceVeedramon gasped. "Not the console of evil!"

"I thought it was the **Sony Playstation 3** because of its price," Leopardmon said.

Gallantmon shook his head. "Who cares what it is, think of a different game!"

"OK! Let's have a Pokemon battle!" Dynasmon said.

"WWE wrestling games it is!" Gallantmon corrected himself.

And for a reasonable ending... the insanity hasn't even finished yet...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That's that for the Omake scene.**

**Be patient as I'll work hard for the ninth chapter for a huge battle and cameo apperances from other series like **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** or **_**Shining Force**_**... why them? You'll see...**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	9. Fatal Battle! Beast VS Burst!

**At last! **_**I'VE UPDATED!!!**_

**This is a long chapter because of all the battles in here!**

**RavielPhantomon is out!**

**Morpheus' secret had been revealed!**

**What shall happen next?**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

It was afternoon in the fallen ruins of Rogamine.

Morpheus' mysterious plans for unleashing the Unholy Beast had been revealed and many of his secrets were told.

A horrifying truth about the Aura Kingdom was unccovered, answering many questions and bringing up even more to take their place.

However, it was clear that the Morpheus standing before the heroes was the same Morpheus Drowza who was supposed to be one of the martyrs who died alongside Queen Yukihimi in the Aura Kingdom's downfall, the same Morpheus Drowza who secretly sold Honou's ancestors; the knights Emberkon, Aquasune and Lightzone, to the evil Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon!

Morpheus, his master Foodin and many of Foodin's followers had secretly sided with Valmarmon in exchange for greater power, including immortality! They had stayed alive for the last 2000 years, waiting and plotting in the shadows.

The fate of Queen Yukihimi and her loyal friends and soldiers were still a mystery, however, along with the true fate of Aquasune, Lightzone and Emberkon.

For some unknown reason, Foodin wanted to claim the Unholy Beast's body for himself and had sent Morpheus to possess it and bring it back to his master.

However, he wasn't expecting spies to uncover his nefarious plans.

With this knowledge, the Data Squad and their allies had rallied together to stop Morpheus from achieving his goal. Thanks to Butterflymon, the Insectoid Digimon were made aware of their error and had helped the renegades move the imprisoned Pokemon from the three towns to safety so they wouldn't be the Unholy Beast's breakfast.

The battle was long and hard. Morpheus used his aura to Digivolve the Insectoid Brothers to their Mega forms. JigokuYanmamon became TigerVespamon, ZantKabuterimon became HerculesKabuterimon X and YamiKuwagamon became GrandKuwagamon.

When it was all over, TyrantKabuterimon learned of his mistake while the other three lay in defeat. Morpheus, however, suffered the most, his ability to use Aura sealed forever.

But even defenseless and Aura-less, Morpheus still had one last trick up his sleeve.

Marcus, Honou and Shifty confronted him near a hole. Morpheus threatened to crush them with a boulder...

But instead dropped it.

Into the hole.

Right on top of the blue orb containing the Unholy Beast.

The orb began to crack.

A low groan rumbled through the room.

And then...

The orb shattered in a blinding flash of blue light. A tremendous beam of blue power shot up through the hole.

"What is that?!" Thomas gasped.

"No... it can't be..." Nazca whispered.

"The Unholy Beast!" Keenan cried out. "**IT'S FREE!!**"

Yoshi groaned. "This is the absolute worst..."

MirageGaogamon snarled. "Damn it!"

"It's not over yet!" Rosemon said.

Ravemon nodded. "Agreed! We still have the advantage! The Unholy Beast's power is..."

"I have a feeling that he'll get his power back soon enough..." MirageGaogamon muttered. "We have to make sure he doesn't!"

TyrantKabuterimon looked at ShineGreymon. "Are you ready?"

ShineGreymon nodded. "Always..."

The blue beam faded and slowly, a huge figure appeared.

It was a large cybernetic demon Digimon, with dark-blue metallic armour glinting in the sunlight. His massive metallic claws clenched as he raised his head up, revealing it to be a metallic skull-like mask with two red glowing eyes. He had a long, blue horn on the back of his head that connected two large blue blade-like objects together. In the middle of his chest was a massive cavity revealing circuitry and a glowing blue orb filled with electricity. He didn't have any legs, as the torso ended with metallic pieces that made it look like a cloak.

After a moment of hovering, two ports on his back started to crackle, unleashing blue energy beams that twisted and wove around each other to form two **HUGE** transparent blue wings of light.

Honou stared in horror. "This is the form of the Unholy Beast? The one given the title of _**Drainer of Phastasms**_...?"

"_At long last... after 2000 years, the Unholy Beast that slept within Chuuten Elysia has finally awakened..._" Morpheus whispered, his face twisted in glee. He glanced at Marcus, Honou and Shifty. "This is what you get for standing in our way..."

"You..." Marcus snarled.

The Unholy Beast roared. "**Freedom... at long last... **_**FREEDOM!!!**_"

ShineGreymon stepped into the Unholy Beast's view with MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and Ravemon. "Hey, pal! Don't think for one minute you'll savour the air any longer!" He raised his Geo Grey Sword. "Because we're going to stop you..."

MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and Ravemon nodded in agreement.

The Unholy Beast chuckled. "**You dare to challenge me? Very well, you'll rue the day when you faced the Drainer of Phastasms, **_**RAVIELPHANTOMON!!! LET THE RAIN OF DEATH BEGIN!!!**_"

He laughed madly before charging at ShineGreymon and the others...

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _RavielPhantomon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Demon Phantom Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Black Hell Claw, Mirror Shade, Dark Surge_

_The second Unholy Beast, known as the __**Drainer of Phastasms**__. Valmarmon created this Digimon with the sole intention of weakening other worlds before it betrayed him. Black Hell Claw is a physical attack while Dark Surge is used to attack those who are a distance away from him. His hidden ability is very dangerous!_

* * *

The giant cyborg demon swung his large metallic claws at the four Digimon. MirageGaogamon raised his own claws to intercept the blow.

"**GO!!!**" MirageGaogamon yelled, struggling with all his might to hold back the mighty demon.

ShineGreymon flew up, twirled his Geo Grey Sword over his head, and thrust it at RavielPhantomon's head. "**TAKE THIS!!!**"

RavielPhantomon chuckled as a blue electrical field around him. It sparkled as the tip of ShineGreymon's blade clashed against it. "_**MIRROR SHADE!!!**_"

There was a flash of light and ShineGreymon was flung back by an invisible force. "**GAH!!!"**

"ShineGreymon!!!" Rosemon yelled in horror.

Ravemon narrowed his eyes. "How did he...?"

RavielPhantomon chuckled as he looked at MirageGaogamon. "**My electrical field is very powerful... I can focus it to create a barrier around my entire body or use my deadly Mirror Shade to deflect attacking Digimon with twice the force they used to strike me in the first place!**"

MirageGaogamon narrowed his eyes. "Is that so...?"

"**I am invincible! You shall fall before me!**" RavielPhantomon laughed as his circuits and blue orb turned black.

MirageGaogamon noticed this. "What the..."

"_**DARK SURGE!!!**_" RavielPhantomon hissed, unleashing a blast of pure blackness from his orb that crashed into MirageGaogamon's chest, pushing him away.

"**GAH!!!**" MirageGaogamon crashed onto the ground some distance away, his chest armour cracked and smoking. "What was that?!"

RavielPhantomon laughed maniacally..

Nazca fell to her knees, her eyes wide in horror. "He... He's winning..."

"What are you talking about?!" Keenan asked. "We've just starting!"

Thomas nodded. "That's right. RavielPhantomon has just awoken up from his 2000 year-old slumber, so he's still pretty weak."

Akira blinked. "Weak?! Look at what he did to ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon! How can that be weak?!"

"Because the fatigue will soon settle in," Thomas added. "And when it does, it'll soon be over..."

Sweeney walked near Thomas. "But MirageGaogamon's chest...its..."

"The important thing is learning what type of attacks RavielPhantomon knows," Thomas reasoned. "Because there isn't much data on RavielPhantomon, they have no choice but to force RavielPhantomon to reveal his attacks. MirageGaogamon already knew that. So far, we know he has a rebounding Mirror Shade and the long-range Dark Surge."

Yoshi nodded. "And he must have a third attack with those large claws of his."

""Why do you say that?" Akira asked.

"MirageGaogamon has claws like that as well," Cyndramon said. "And one of his attacks, the Gale Claw, originates from them."

Spydramon frowned. "Do you think he might have a fourth attack? An attack from his claws that acts like MirageGaogamon's Double Crescent Mirage? After all, Thomas... your Digimon's claws can be used for both physical and special attacks."

Thomas rubbed his chin. "Maybe, but like I said, we don't have much data on RavielPhantomon, so we'll have to find out the hard way."

"**ROSE SPEAR!!!**" Rosemon yelled, thrusting her rose whip at RavielPhantomon.

RavielPhantomon chuckled as Rosemon's whip hit his electrical barrier. "**Not enough, weakling.**" He tried to slash her to pieces with his claws, but she easily moved out of the way.

"You missed!" Rosemon smirked.

RavielPhantomon hissed slightly as his electrical barrier vanished.

"He's lowered his defenses?" Rosemon gasped. "But why?!"

"Does it matter?! Attack now before he raises them again!" Ravemon said, unleashing a shockwave from his wing. "**BLAST WING!!!**"

Rosemon turned to Ravemon. "Wait!!!"

The shockwave was aimed at the Demon Phantom's head, but it clashed against the electrical barrier. The barrier crackled briefly in the wake of the attack, but vanished again.

Ravemon gritted his teeth. "He made it invisible?! Why? To trick us into thinking he was defenceless?"

"**COMING THROUGH!!!**" ShineGreymon roared, blasting past Rosemon and Ravemon, his body covered in light. "**SHINING BURST!!!**"

"ShineGreymon, don't!!!" Rosemon yelled.

RavielPhantomon smirked as his electrical barrier formed just before ShineGreymon could crash into him. "**Mirror Shade!**"

Ravemon winced and looked away, hearing ShineGreymon scream loudly before crashing down nearby. "ShineGreymon...?"

Groaning, the Light Dragon slowly sat up. "Ugh... My boss's fists are much stronger than yours..."

"**Such a pathetic comeback...**" RavielPhantomon laughed as his electrical barrier became invisible again.

ShineGreymon snarled as he rose to his feet once more.

Yoshi rubbed her forehead. "He certainly is Marcus' Digimon..."

Thomas nodded. "True, but thanks to him, I've found one of RavielPhantomon's weaknesses."

Yoshi glanced at Thomas. "Really?!"

Thomas smiled. "Yes. With any luck, our Digimon will notice that as well and use it to their advantage. However, I'll have to watch carefully to make sure my theory is correct."

"Even if it's correct or not, that fatigue of his should kick in sooner or later!" Arika said.

Cyndramon nodded. "And when it does, our nightmare will be over!"

Thomas frowned. "Maybe, but his title worries me. What was it? **Drainer of Phastasms**?"

Spydramon blinked. "Yeah... I wonder why they call him that?"

"I would rather not find out..." Keenan groaned.

Down near the hole, Morpheus chuckled as he watched all of this. "It won't be long now..."

"Morpheus!!!" Marcus roared.

Morpheus turned in time to get a fist to the face. He cried in pain as he was flung back by the impact. "**GAAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

Marcus heaved as he watched Morpheus land on the sand nearby, and broke into a grin.. "And that's just for starters! The main course is up next!"

"Excellent, Marcus!" Honou chuckled, clapping his hands. "I enjoyed watching that!"

Shifty smirked. "I gotta say... that's one powerful fist for a human!"

Morpheus slowly got up, rubbing his jaw. "You... rotten... flithy... human... ape!!!"

"The name is Marcus Damon!" Said Marcus, narrowing his eyes. "And I'll be sure to drill that into your skull...with my fists!"

"You'll perish the claws of the almighty Drainer of Phastasms!!!" Morpheus yelled in fury.

Marcus frowned. "Drainer of Phastasms... that's a lame title."

Morpheus sneered. "His title has a powerful meaning behind it! By the time you figure it out, it'll be too late!"

"So, you know what it is?" Marcus asked.

"Of course I know," Morpheus hissed. "But I'm not going to tell you."

Marcus smirked. ""That means you must not know, if you're not telling us."

Morpheus clenched his fists. "You dare mock me?!"

Marcus laughed. "I punched you in the face, pal! Of course I'm mocking you!"

Morpheus hissed. "Very well... I will give you a hint and maybe that pea brain of yours will work it out. During the Ancient War, Valmarmon started making plans on conquering other worlds after he defeated Granasmon. RavielPhantomon would be used to weaken the other worlds without even leaving his castle!"

Marcus frowned. "How?"

Morpheus chuckled. "Like I said, his title has a meaning behind it and you'll understand it soon enough."

Marcus glanced at the battlefield, watching ShineGreymon clash his Geo Grey Sword against RavielPhantomon's electrical barrier.

"Goodbye, Marcus Damon! Enjoy hell!" Morpheus hissed and ran off.

Marcus whirled around. "**STOP!!!**"

"Come on! Let's catch up with him!" Shifty yelled.

Honou nodded. "Yes... And once we do, I have a very important question for him!"

"What's that?" Marcus asked.

Honou narrowed his eyes. "What Foodin wants RavielPhantomon's body for..."

"Maybe RavielPhantomon's power is greater than his?" Shifty asked.

"Or something happened to his body that makes him want to abandon it for RavielPhantomon's?" Honou suggested.

"Well, one way or another, we'll find out!" Marcus said, tapping his ear communicator. "Thomas! I'm going with Honou and Shifty to capture Morpheus! He has a **LOT** to answer for!"

"_Oh, so you're going after a weaker opponent rather than smashing your fists into RavielPhantomon?_" Thomas asked. "_You've matured a bit, Marcus... by maybe 5 percent._"

Marcus frowned. "Yeah, yeah... I'll get to the big guy once Morpheus is stopped. And tell ShineGreymon not to not to break his sword again, I don't know how we keep fixing it..."

"_Understood,_" Thomas replied. "_Just be careful._"

Marcus smirked. "OK!" He turned to Honou and Shifty. "Let's go! After him!"

Honou nodded as he and Shifty followed Marcus. "Right!"

"You should have told your friend what Morpheus told us about Valmarmon and the other worlds!" Shifty yelled.

"If Morpheus is right and that title has a meaning, then I know Thomas and the others will figure it out!" Marcus yelled back. "I just hope it doesn't come to that..."

Back at the battle, RavielPhantomon laughed as the four Digimon continued their futile strikes against his electrical barrier.

"**I have to admit, you're very persistent.**" RavielPhantomon laughed. "**But it's not enough to-**"

Suddenly, ShineGreymon's Geo Grey Sword slowly began to pierce the barrier. "Look!" the armoured dragon cried.

"His sword!" Rosemon gasped.

"It's going through?!" MirageGaogamon asked.

RavielPhantomon looked startled for the first time. "**Impossible! No blade can penetrate my shield!**"

"It's not the sword!" Ravemon said, slowly pushing his Bird King Sword through the barrier as well. "His force field is weakening!"

"**What?! How?! I'm the supreme Digimon who rules over life and death! I was created by the ultimate Digital God of Evil! My power is absolute!**" RavielPhantomon yelled in fury. "**How is this possible?!**"

Rosemon smirked. "Well, considering you've been asleep for the last 2000 years, I'm not surprised your fatigue is catching up to you."

MirageGaogamon nodded. "That's right. Soon, you won't be able to hide from us behind that shield..."

RavielPhantomon gasped. "**T...Two thousand years?! Valmarmon, you...**" _I need to re-energize and crush these fools at once!_ His claws started crackling with black energy.

Rosemon gasped. "ShineGreymon! Ravemon! Look out!!!"

"_**BLACK HELL CLAW!!!**_" RavielPhantomon roared, slamming his claws into ShineGreymon and knocking Ravemon back with a single swipe.

"**GAH!!!**" ShineGreymon crashed to the ground. "I'm getting tired of this..."

Rosemon flung out her whip and caught Ravemon before too far the blow could throw him. "I've got you!"

Ravemon smiled slightly as he regained his balance. "Thank you..."

ShineGreymon weakly raised his head. "How come you didn't use that to save me?!"

"Ravemon is my size," Rosemon explained. "You're as big as MirageGaogamon. Why do you think I didn't do anything?"

"Then why didn't MirageGaogamon catch me?!" ShineGreymon yelled.

"Uh...the sun was in my eyes," MirageGaogamon lied. ShineGreymon glared at him.

"Enough joking around!" Ravemon called out. "He's trying to escape!"

Rosemon turned around to see RavielPhantomon was starting to fly away. "So, the so-called ultimate Unholy Beast is running away in fear, huh? I guess he's going to try and hide until his strength returns."

"Not going to happen!" MirageGaogamon said, bursting forward with his claws out, leaving a blue-white trail behind him. "**GALE CLAW!!!**"

RavielPhantomon gasped. "**Wha...?!**" He was knocked aside by the powerful blow. "_**GAH!!!**_"

MirageGaogamon stopped and glanced back at his comrades. "Well?"

Rosemon nodded. "Good job..."

ShineGreymon slowly got up by using his Geo Grey Sword as a crutch, annoyed by MirageGaogamon's lie. "Hmph... showoff... _Look at me, I'm MirageGaogamon, I look like a Royal Knight, I act soooo cool, and can take a hit from a powerful Unholy Beast and think I'm soooo smart and handsome and that my cape doesn't make me look stupid_..."

MirageGaogamon narrowed his eyes. "And I beat you in a fight when Thomas and I were forced to pretend we were working for that slimeball Kurata."

ShineGreymon sweatdropped. "Well, I beat you in a rematch..."

"Was that before or after you went into Ruin Mode and reverted back into a Digiegg?" Ravemon asked.

"Enough joking around!" ShineGreymon said, pointing towards RavielPhantomon. "Let's take him down!"

MirageGaogamon rolled his eyes. "He lost that one..."

RavielPhantomon hissed, slowly getting up. _Damn you, Valmarmon! Damn you! Two thousand years!!! I'm not going to die like this... I need... more... power!!!_

There was a groan from beside RavielPhantomon. The Demon Phantom turned around to see GrandKuwagamon climbing out from the ruins of a stone pillar. "Ugh... beaten by a ninja bird...man...thing...how stupid..."

RavielPhantomon's red eyes glowed. _I sense dark power from him... evil power... Could that...?_

GrandKuwagamon noticed RavielPhantomon and gasped. "Wha... What the heck are you?!"

RavielPhantomon didn't say anything. Instead, red electricity shot out of his orb and wrapped around GrandKuwagamon. "**Energy...**"

"Wha...What?!" GrandKuwagamon screamed as he started glowing. "**STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!! I'M FEELING**... _weak... stop... it_..."

"**GALE CLAW!!!**" MirageGaogamon yelled...

...only to be repelled by RavielPhantomon's energy barrier.

Ravemon stared in horror. "What the...?!"

MirageGaogamon started and looked on as GrandKuwagamon started growing smaller. "His barrier... it's gone back to normal!"

"What is he draining from him?!" Rosemon asked.

"**Dark energy... evil energy...**" RavielPhantomon hissed. "**Dark aura... **_**EVIL**_** aura...**"

ShineGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Does he mean... Morpheus' aura?!"

RavielPhantomon hissed as he lifted a red electrical whip off of GrandKuwagamon, who had been reduced to YamiKuwagamon once more. "**So much... energy...**"

YamiKuwagamon groaned. "My... newfound... power.... it's gone!"

"What just happened?!" Ravemon asked.

ShineGreymon clutched his sword tightly. "The Insectoid Brothers Digivolve to their Mega forms with the help of Morpheus and his dark aura! Now that he's drained Morpheus' entire aura from him, YamiKuwagamon couldn't hold his Mega form any longer...and RavielPhantomon was able to regain his barrier just by absorbing it! We have to make sure he doesn't get to TigerVespamon and HerculesKabuterimon too!"

MirageGaogamon glanced at ShineGreymon. "As much as I'm glad to hear you're being serious for once... he wasn't aware that GrandKuwagamon had brothers..."

"So? If he doesn't know, then..." ShineGreymon started.

"**Thanks for telling me, fool!**" RavielPhantomon laughed.

ShineGreymon stood there. "Lemme guess... he heard it from me..."

"Of course," MirageGaogamon grumbled.

ShineGreymon face palmed. "Ah, nuts..."

"We have to get TigerVespamon and HerculesKabuterimon away from him!" Rosemon stated.

Ravemon glanced around. "We don't even know where the other two are!"

MirageGaogamon frowned. "If we don't know where they are, then neither does he!"

RavielPhantomon laughed as two more electrical whips came out of his blue orb and shot in different directions, crashing into the ground and causing two familiar voices to scream in surprise. The whips slowly rose to reveal TigerVespamon and H-Kabuterimon X struggling and starting to shrink. "**Wrong again, fools! After absorbing the dark aura from GrandKuwagamon, I was able to sense the other two's aura!**"

MirageGaogamon's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Nice job, MirageGaogamon," ShineGreymon mocked. "Thanks for opening your big mouth and..."

"**DO ME A FAVOUR AND BE QUIET!!!**" MirageGaogamon snapped, unleashing shockwaves from his claws. "**DOUBLE CRESCENT MIRAGE!!!**"

"_Release... me... now_..." TigerVespamon rasped as he shrank in size.

MirageGaogamon's attack struck the whips, but failed to dispel them.

"_No... he's... strong_..." H-Kabuterimon X groaned.

RavielPhantomon laughed. "**Behold my power, fools! This is why I am called the **_**Drainer of Phantasms**_**!**"

"The Drainer of Phantasms... drains aura power?" ShineGreymon asked.

RavielPhantomon chuckled, bringing the whips and his victims back to him. TigerVespamon was now JigokuYanmamon and H-Kabuterimon X was ZantKabuterimon again. "**Not just aura energy... something else...**"

"Like what?" Rosemon asked.

RavielPhantomon smirked, dropping JigokuYanmamon and ZantKabuterimon to the ground near YamiKuwagamon before rising into the air. "**During our battle, I sensed a powerful wormhole connecting this world to others...**"

Ravemon frowned. "That wormhole was created by Valmarmon, the Demon God Digimon who created you."

"**Ah, I see,**" RavielPhantomon chuckled. "**I'm not surprised... His original plan was to unite countless worlds under his rule. Every world would be a part of his empire, Valmaria! However, he knew that other worlds possess their own mystical powers with magical ties. He created me for the sole purpose of absorbing the magical energy from each world through the wormholes he used to connect them together!**"

MirageGaogamon's eyes widened in astonishment. "What?! You can do that?!"

RavielPhantomon nodded. "**Yes... It occurred to me and my brethren that we could do greater things on our own instead of serving Valmarmon. I intended to absorb all the magic to power myself up and overthrow him. However, we were foolish enough to confront him too early. We were defeated, and I was sealed away first.**"

ShineGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Can you absorb this energy from the person wielding it, from the source of their power, or both?"

"**Both!**" RavielPhantomon laughed.

"And what will happen to the person whose magic you drained?" ShineGreymon asked.

RavielPhantomon grinned as he slashed his thumb across his throat.

Rosemon gritted her teeth. "Instant death?!"

"**Oh, no, no, no,**" RavielPhantomon chuckled. "**That would be too easy. No, it'll be a slow and painful death for my victims. If they don't regain their magic within thirty minutes, they die.**"

Ravemon clutched his sword tightly. "What a horrifying power..."

RavielPhantomon smirked. "**It is, isn't it? And it's time for you to see it in action. I'll choose a few worlds to start with and use their power to crush you all!**" He hovered into the air.

ShineGreymon roared. "**NO!!! WE WON'T LET YOU!!!**"

RavielPhantomon chuckled. "**Well then, if you want to stop it, come and get me!**"

"**FINE!**" ShineGreymon roared, summoning a huge fireball. "**GLORIOUS BURST!!!**"

"**CELESTAL BLADE!!!**" Ravemon yelled, unleashing a blast of purple lightning from his sword.

RavielPhantomon snickered as both attacks struck against his force field. "**Did you forget about this?**"

Rosemon shook her head. "No, we haven't..."

ShineGreymon turned away in embarrassment. "I did..."

"I'm not surprised..." Ravemon muttered.

Rosemon ignored this. "Sooner or later, you barrier will fail again, and we'll give you another taste of our power when that happens!"

"**It'll never fail...**" RavielPhantomon hissed.

"We'll see about that!" Rosemon said, engulfed in a dark pink aura and unleashing a blast of pink lasers and petals. "**FORBIDDEN TEMPATION!!!**"

RavielPhantomon smirked as the attack came closer. "**Mirror Shade!**"

MirageGaogamon appeared from behind RavielPhantomon. "**GALE CLAW!!!**"

RavielPhantomon gasped. "**Wha-- **_**GAH!!!**_"

Rosemon's attack bounced off RavielPhantomon's shield, crashing into her and knocking her backwards. MirageGaogamon's claws, however, slashed into RavielPhantomon's back, causing the Phantom Demon to scream in pain.

"He did it! He damaged RavielPhantomon!" Ravemon said joyfully.

ShineGreymon groaned. "Aw... he got to him first..."

Rosemon shook her head, regaining her senses. "But... how was that... possible?"

RavielPhantomon hissed in pain. "**You... will... **_**REGRET THIS!!!**_" He swung around and knocked MirageGaogamon aside with his massive claws.

MirageGaogamon crashed into the sand. "How did I do that?" he groaned.

RavielPhantomon continued rising. "**I'm done playing with you fools! Now, hear the cries of my victims as I use their power to destroy you!!!**"

"Stop him!!!" ShineGreymon shouted, throwing another fireball. "**GLORIOUS BURST!!!**"

Ravemon summoned purple thunder from his sword. "**CELESTIAL BLADE!!!**"

Rosemon was engulfed by a dark pink aura and unleashed a blast of pink lasers and petals. "**FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!!!**"

The attacks bounced off RavielPhantomon's force field as his blue orb started to glow. "**I'm going to ignore you for a while. Don't worry it won't be for long. When I'm done, I'll drain you too...then kill you all!**"

ShineGreymon growled.

Watching all of this, Keenan looked horrified. "This is..."

"How can we stop him?!" Spydramon asked. "If he succeeds, then he'll be too powerful and many worlds will be endangered!"

Yoshi sighed. "This is the wor-"

"I guess now is the time!" Thomas said, putting his small computer into his backpack. "We need to break through his force field and knock him out of his concentration! And I think there's only one type of power that can do that!"

Yoshi blinked. "You mean...?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes..."

"Wha... What are you talking about?" Sweeney asked.

Keenan smiled. "Have you heard of... _**Burst Mode**_?"

Akira gasped. "That's a legend! A double-edged power that pushes a Digimon's power **BEYOND** Mega!"

Thomas nodded. "That's right. All four of us can use this kind of power."

"Even Marcus?" Nazca asked. "But ShineGreymon can't reach that form, since Marcus is chasing after Morpheus!"

"Three will be enough!" Yoshi said, glancing at Thomas. "Come on! Let's stop wasting time and defeat RavielPhantomon!"

Thomas nodded. "OK! Ready?"

"**READY!**" Keenan and Yoshi said.

The three humans were engulfed by their Digi-Soul, igniting in brilliantly colored energy flares.

_**B-U-R-S-T **_

_**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_

"**CHARGE!!!**" Thomas, Keenan and Yoshi yelled, holding their hand over a red light shining out of the ports on their Digivices. "**D.N.A....**"

Suddenly, the blue orb on RavielPhantomon started to glow.

"What now?" MirageGaogamon groaned.

The blue orb pulsed and unleashed an invisible shockwave that displaced several tons of sand, knocked the Digimon aside, and when it reached Thomas and the others...

Thomas suddenly found himself on the ground. He was surprised but unhurt. He sat up, groaning. "What was that...?"

"_**THIS WORLD IS CONNECTED!**_" RavielPhantomon laughed. "_**NOW, THE REAL FUN BEGINS!**_"

Rosemon shook her head as she got back up. "Fun...?"

"Not fun for us!" Ravemon muttered.

Keenan stood up. "Yoshi! Thomas! Let's go!"

Yoshi nodded, holding up their Digivices. "Right!"

Thomas stood up, rubbing his head, and noticed his communicator earpiece was missing. "Hmm?" He looked around and found it charred and broken on the ground. "What the...?!"

"**CHARGE!!!**" Yoshi and Keenan yelled, holding their Digivices out with their hands over the ports. "**D.N.A....**" Then they noticed the ports weren't glowing.

Cyndramon blinked. "Wha... Why did you stop?"

"Something's wrong..." Yoshi said.

Keenan turned his Digivice around to see the screen was filled with static. "What... What happened to our Digivices?!"

Thomas looked at his and frowned. "That shockwave... it must have affected the electronics on our Digivices! It's gone into standby mode to repair itself."

"How long will that take?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas grimaced. "Two...hours."

"**TWO HOURS?!**" everyone else yelled in horror.

ShineGreymon got to his feet, raising his sword. "What are we going to do?!"

MirageGaogamon walked over to him. "We start making our next plan before he finishes."

"You mean... outsmart him?" Ravemon asked.

MirageGaogamon nodded. "Yes... have any of you noticed any weaknesses?"

"I noticed his overconfidence and desire to play with us has allowed us to hurt him." Ravemon said.

ShineGreymon nodded. "And you were able to hurt him, MirageGaogamon. You were able to bypass his force field and damage his back."

MirageGaogamon narrowed his eyes. "I wonder how that happened..."

"It happened when he used his Mirror Shade on me," Rosemon said.

"When he used his Mirror Shade..." MirageGaogamon grunted. His eyes widened. "That's **IT**! I know how to beat him!"

"Really?! How?!" Ravemon asked.

MirageGaogamon looked at his comrades. "Listen to me carefully... I know his weakness. It lies in his counterattack."

Rosemon smiled. "We're listening."

ShineGreymon nodded.

MirageGaogamon glanced at RavielPhantomon. "All right...here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

"Synbios, Dantares, I'm glad you've come..."

The young knight **Synbios** knelt before the throne upon which the king of Aspinia was seated. "King Benetram, my friends and I came as quickly as we could."

Standing with Synbios was a centaur knight, **Dantares**. "Your highness, what seems to disturb you? Is it about the weather?"

The wise and noble King Benetram glanced out a window. The skies were filled with light grey clouds. "Normally I wouldn't be worried about such weather, Dantares. However, these past few months have changed my mind. If you recall, a few months ago, those clouds turned up out of nowhere, and haven't left since that day. They give off an ominous feeling, bringing fear to our people."

"I agree with you, your highness," Synbios said. "On the day when those clouds appeared, Grace sensed a powerful evil presence from somewhere. Before we could go off to locate its source, Grace suddenly sensed another kind of power that overcame the evil."

Dantares nodded. "That's right. After that, everything became quiet. We don't understand why, but..."

"It's okay, life is full of mysteries," Benetram said. "Maybe there was a battle we weren't aware of. Where this battle happened and why, I don't know. Perhaps-"

"Your highness! Look!" A guard cried, pointing out of the window.

The cloud suddenly turned pitch black.

"What is this?!" Dantares gasped.

Benetram walked over to the windows. "This great evil... has it returned?"

A few men and women in the court began to scream. These were the royal mages, and they fell to their knees in pain as some of the other courtiers ran over to help them.

"What the...?! What's wrong?!" Synbios cried in shock.

"I...I don't know..." A female spellcaster coughed. "Something... I don't... It feels like..."

A male wizard raised his hand, seeing something seeping out of his fingers. "I feel... so... weak..."

The doors burst open and an armoured anthro bird woman rushed in. "Lord Synbios! Lord Synbios!"

Synbios whirled around. "Eldar?"

"Eldar, what's wrong?" Dantares asked.

Eldar stopped in front of Synbios and Dantares. "I don't know, but..."

"_Lord... Synbios..._" Someone gasped.

Synbios whirled around to see an anthro female dog in priest clothing and a young female elf in armor staggering towards him. "**Grace! Masqurin!**"

The elf girl, Masqurin, groaned. "_I feel... so tired..._" She stared at her hand. "_Just... what is... going on...?_"

"_Lord... Synbios..._" The anthro female dog (Known as a Kyantol in this world), Grace, whispered. "_There is... another evil. Weaker than...the last...but still dangerous. It's...it's...draining...my magic..._"

Eldar gasped in horror. "That's why..."

"That's why what?!" Dantares asked.

Eldar turned around. "Not only are Grace and Masqurin are starting to look Masqurin sick...but so are Hagane, Irene, Kahn, Murasame and Noon!"

"Because they can all use magic!" Danatares realized, his eyes widening in horror.

"And me..." Synbios said, holding his hand up his hand seeing energy leaving it. "I'm feeling a bit odd..."

"_So... tired..._" Masqurin whispered before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"**MASQURIN!!!**" Dantares yelled, rushing over to her.

Grace slowly closed her eyes. "_Let's hope... a miracle comes soon...otherwise..._" She passed out.

"Grace, no!" Dantares gasped.

Benetram looked around. "Send out knights to search the castle to see if any magic-users need our help! Also, send out knights to the village to do the same thing!"

"Yes, your Highness!" A couple of knights said, rushing out of the court.

Synbios walked over to the window, staring out at the clouds. "Just what is going on...?"

Benetram sighed. "I do not know, but I hope there will be someone out there who has enough power to stop this evil... just like the last time."

Synbios nodded. "I hope so too, your highness. I hope so too..."

* * *

Resting in the ruins of Ozette, Lloyd Irving stared at the sky as the clouds started to turn black. He frowned and sat near a tree. "Weird... the weather suddenly changed..."

"Lloyd!!!" Yelled Presea Combatir, a 28-year old woman who had the body of a 12-year old due to being the subject of several cruel science experiments, rushing over. "Lloyd, something is wrong!"

Lloyd blinked. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's the others!" Presea said. "It's-"

"Oh man..." Groaned the playboy, Zelos Wilder, putting his hand on his head as he sat against the wall of Presea's house. "I never thought I'd come down with a fever so quickly."

Genis Sage, lying on a sheet, sighed as he weakly looked at Zelos. "_Too bad... it didn't... keep you quiet... for... five minutes..._"

Zelos glared at Genis. "I can tell your illness hasn't stopped you from insulting me."

"There's still me," Sheena Fujibayashi said, sitting on a bench while fanning herself with paper. "I don't get it... how come we're feeling sick, but not Presea?"

"I'm not feeling so ill, but I do feel strange," Said Regal Bryant, carrying some bedding in his chained arms. "Sheena, I'll set these up before you can lie on them."

Sheena nodded slowly. "Thank you. Where did you get them from?"

"We brought it with us," Regal said.

Sheena blinked. "And how have we been carrying something that big without anyone noticing? Along with all the food, healing items, weaponry and stuff..."

"Believe me..." Raine Sage, Genis' older brother, hissed. "It'll be a **VERY** long story..."

Lloyd arrived with Presea, a shocked look on his face. "What's going on?!"

"We... We don't know... Lloyd..." Genis said, weakly raising his head. "We... We suddenly got sick... when the clouds changed..."

Regal nodded. "It's very odd..."

Lloyd frowned as he glanced around. "Collete? Collete!"

"Over... here... Lloyd..." Collete Brunel whispered, lying in a makeshift bed.

Lloyd rushed over. "Collete, are you okay?!"

"I'm... fine..." Collete whispered. "I'm... just... tired... I'm... sorry... for... worrying... everyone..."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You dummy... the others are feeling just as sick as you. Stop apologizing for everything."

Collete smiled slightly. "I'm... sorry..."

Raine groaned. "Lloyd and Presea don't seem to be sick. Regal's feeling a little odd, but the rest of us..." She looked at her hand. "It's because... we

use... magic... It's almost as if..."

"Our magic is being drained?" Sheena suggested.

"No way!" Zelos said, slowly getting up. "Who would have that kind of power?!"

"Cruxis?" Lloyd guessed.

Raine shook her head. "No... It would... take a lot... of power... to do something like this!"

Presea nodded. "I agree. And if Cruxis had this kind of power, why wait to use it until now?"

"That means... there's another enemy out there?" Lloyd asked, looking around. He glanced up at the skies. "Is he up there or...?"

Zelos leaned back. "Listen, bud. Whatever is going on, we'll deal with it. Now, my hunnies, let's-"

"Oh, be quiet..." Sheena muttered, throwing a paper at Zelos' face.

"**OW!!!**" Zelos covered his face with his hands. "Sheena, you could have blinded me!"

"That was the point!" Genis said.

"**YOU LITTLE...!!!**" Zelos hissed.

"**ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!!!**" Raine snapped, getting her energy back for a moment.

Lloyd stared at the clouds and closed his eyes. "Just what is going on...?"

* * *

The legendary pirate Vyse stood at the helm of the airship Delphinus in high above the skies of Arcadia, a worried look on his face. "The clouds are changing... it looks like we're going have to turn back before it starts to storm."

Vyse's trusty first mate Aika nodded. "I agree. Even though the Delphinus is strong, I don't think we should damage it in case we suddenly got attacked by the Valuan Empire."

"It's odd that the clouds have suddenly turned pitch black," Said Fina, Vyse's...other First Mate as she walked over to the window. "It's as black as the night sky and we're nowhere near Valua. So why is..."

Aika shuddered. "Ugh..."

"Aika?" Vyse turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I feel so... strange..." Aika muttered, staggering to the table. "I... don't know why..."

Fina took a step forward and gasped, suddenly falling to her knees. "Oh!"

"Fina?!" Vyse gasped. "What's wrong?!"

Fina shuddered. "My... magicial... energy... it's fading..."

"Fading?!" Vyse repeated, looking at his hand. He gasped as he saw mist coming out of it. "What the...?!"

Aika glanced at Vyse. "What is happening to us?! Is this a secret Valuan weapon not even Enrique knew about?!"

Vyse shook his head. "No, it can't be! They wouldn't have waited till now to use it!"

Fina used the table to pull herself to her feet. "Wha... What shall we do...?"

Suddenly, the ship began to shudder.

Vyse's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no..."

Prince Enrique, the trio's new friend and prince of Valua, burst into the room. "Vyse, what's going on?! Something is coming out of my body and..."

"Magic... is being drained out of us!" Aika yelled. "But, why is the ship...?"

"Magic are powered by Moonstones are full of magic," Vyse said, spinning the helm around. "And the Delphinus is powered by Moonstones!"

Fina's eyes widened in horror. "That means..."

"If we don't hurry back to base before the Moonstones are drained, we're going to die!" Vyse yelled. "We're not strong enough to take the powerful pressure below the Low Sky Area!"

Enrique rushed over to a console. "The Moonstones are being drained somehow...at our current speed, it'll take an hour to reach the base, and we'll be out of power long before then! But if we can increase our speed, we just might be able to make it! It'll drain the power a **LOT** faster, but we stand a better chance of reaching the base before we sink into the Low Sky."

Vyse nodded. "OK! Aika, get the engines to full power!"

Aika nodded. "Right!"

"Fina, just hold on!" Vyse called out.

Fina sighed, wincing in pain. "OK..."

"Don't worry Vyse, I'm sure we'll make it in time," Enrique assured Vyse.

Vyse closed his eyes. "I hope so...because if not...we're going to be joining Drachma and Little Jack pretty soon!"

Even pushing their engines to their fullest, there was a good chance they would still fall short of their island base. Their fate, and the fates of many other worlds, was now in the hands of the Data Squad.

* * *

RavielPhantomon lowered his arms and chuckled. "**I'm done! For now anyway.**"

"What took you so long?" MirageGaogamon sneered.

RavielPhantomon slowly hovered down towards them. "**I promised you four that I would drain you as well, didn't I?**"

"You did," Ravemon said. "However, we don't have any magic!"

ShineGreymon blinked. "We don't? Then, how are we able to use special attacks like Glorious Burst or Forbidden Temptation?"

Ravemon gritted his teeth. "Not now!"

RavielPhantomon raised a claw into the air. A phantasmal hourglass appeared and flipped over, spectral sand flowing from the top to the bottom. "**Thirty minutes...**"

"Thirty minutes until all your victims die?" Rosemon guessed.

RavielPhantomon nodded. "**Yes, and the question is... will you last that long, or will you be killed before then by my attacks?**"

"Neither! **YOU'LL** die first!" ShineGreymon snarled.

RavielPhantomon laughed. "**Very well...the clock starts ticking...**" He charged at ShineGreymon. "_**NOW!!!**_"

ShineGreymon gasped and raised his Geo Grey Sword...

Only for it to be knocked aside and for him to be blasted back by RavielPhantomon's claws. "_**YOU'VE LOST EVEN BEFORE THE GAME BEGAN! IT'S OVER!!! GAHAHAHA!!!**_"

ShineGreymon flipped over and landed on his feet.

"**What?!**" RavielPhantomon gasped.

ShineGreymon clenched his fists. "What are you talking about? The game has just begun... And thirty minutes is **PLENTY** of time..."

MirageGaogamon smirked. "I agree..."

"It'll be over soon..." Rosemon added.

"In about... 5 minutes!" Ravemon joked.

RavielPhantomon shook his claws in anger. "**You...**"

"Listen to me carefully, RavielPhantomon!" ShineGreymon said. "No matter what you try, no matter how much you knock us down... we'll just get up again and keep on fighting until one of us wins!"

Rosemon nodded. "And we already know who that is!"

RavielPhantomon growled. "**I guess I should stop playing with you... I never thought four regular Mega Digimon would get on my nerves this much!**"

Ravemon smirked. "We'll show you what '_regular_ _Megas_' can do!"

Rosemon nodded. "You'll regret underestimating us!"

MirageGaogamon held up his claws. "And by that time, it'll be too late!"

ShineGreymon held his Geo Grey Sword at RavielPhantomon. "Everyone! Let's get him!"

"**RIGHT!**" The other three agreed.

RavielPhantomon roared as the Megas charged at each other.

Thomas, Keenan, Yoshi, Spydramon, Cyndramon, Akira, Sweeney and Nazca watched all of this from the sidelines.

Akira fell to his knees. "It's... It's over..."

Keenan whirled around. "What?!"

Akira glanced at Keenan. "RavielPhantomon is right. He won before the battle even started!"

Keenan shook his head. "No, he's wrong! You're wrong! We'll win this!"

"Keenan, don't fool yourself..." Sweeney said. "RavielPhantomon just absorbed a huge amount of magicial energy from countless worlds and recharged his shield to full power. Not only that, but your Digimon only has thirty minutes left before the worlds he's drained die!"

"Not only that," Akira said. "but it won't be long after that until people start dying in Chuuten Elysia too! With Huanglongmon in a coma and Granasmon dead, we're all doomed!!!"

Yoshi looked at her Digivice and sighed. "And with our Digivices on the blink, we can't get our Digimon to reach their Burst Mode...they're repairing themselves now, but..."

"They won't be ready for another two hours," Akira moaned. "But it'll be too late by then! There isn't a shred of hope left! It's... It's... all over..."

Spydramon stepped forward. "We can get all the Digimon and Pokemon to hide underground until Thomas and the others are ready to have their Digimon reach Burst Mode, but..." He turned to the battlefield. "Is it really worth it?"

Cyndramon closed her eyes. "Even if we are able to save the people of this land, and even if Thomas and the others were able to stop the Unholy Beast in two hours, the thought of so many lives lost in those other worlds...it's almost impossible to imagine. Even if we won, the blood of those who will die in thirty minutes will haunt me to my grave..."

Yoshi sighed. "You know... I'm glad you guys weren't around when we had to deal with Belphemon and King Drasil! You would have just given up then and there when you saw how powerful they were!"

Keenan nodded. "We won't give up! Even if our chances are slim, we always find a way to overcome them!"

"I believe in them," Nazca muttered. "They defeated a Demon Lord and a Digital God... they will find a way to overcome an Unholy Beast!"

Akira frowned. "But, what if their luck runs out? This could be the end of us all..."

Yoshi sighed. "Thomas, can you talk some sense into them please?"

Thomas was looking at something on his computer. "Hmm..."

"Thomas?" Yoshi blinked.

"My computer survived," Thomas said. "Unlike my earpiece and Digivice, probably because I put it into my backpack before RavielPhantomon unleashed that shockwave. My backpack must have protected my computer from being destroyed."

"Great..." Sweeney muttered.

"Our lives are in grave danger and all you can do is worry about your computer?!" Akira snapped.

Thomas glanced at Akira. "Do me a favour and stop being melodramatic, could you?"

Akira fumed. "**WHAT?!**"

Thomas opened up his computer, switched it on and pulled up a map of the Rogamine region. "RavielPhantomon is not invincible. He's bound to have some weaknesses, even if he has powered himself up."

Spydramon glanced at the battlefield, watching as MirageGaogamon was knocked away. "It's hard to tell if he has any weaknesses or not."

Thomas glanced at Spydramon. "He does. I've been watching closely... His force field is electric in nature. If we can create a powerful heat wave, the force field should weaken or vanish.

"Oh, that's handy!" Akira snapped.

Thomas glanced at Akira. "MirageGaogamon was able to harm RavielPhantomon during an attack. RavielPhantomon's power has a limit, and it lies in his..." He trailed off as he stared at his screen.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Yoshi asked.

"Just wait and let me double-check something." Thomas said, typing into his computer. He stood in silent shock, his eyes widening again. "Incredible..."

Yoshi frowned. "Thomas...?"

Thomas turned to his friends and smiled. "I have an idea! I know how we can beat RavielPhantomon!"

"What? How?!" Sweeney gasped.

Thomas turned the computer around to show to the others. He pointed at the screen. "There."

Everyone crowded around Thomas and looked at the screen. Yoshi blinked, noticing a small icon with the words... "_Marcus Damon_?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes."

Yoshi looked at Thomas. "What? Are you suggesting that Marcus should beat RavielPhantomon down with his fists...?"

Thomas shook his head. "No. Just look at it closely, Yoshi. You'll notice that Marcus' name is there, but not my name. Neither are yours or Keenan's."

Keenan blinked. "Why?"

"Because our Digivices are offline," Thomas said.

Nazca gasped. "But Marcus' Digivice still works!"

Thomas nodded.

Yoshi's eyes widened. "Wait... This computer is picking up signals from **MARCUS' Digivice**?! But why?! How can it still be working while ours are still fixing themselves?"

Thomas glanced at RavielPhantomon, who was busy trying to swat Rosemon and Ravemon down. "When he unleashed that shockwave, it destroyed my communicator and severely damaged our Digivices. I'm guessing the reason Marcus' still works is because he was out of range of the shockwave."

Keenan smiled. "That means... ShineGreymon can reach his Burst Mode and stop RavielPhantomon!"

"The problem is... he's kind of far away..." Yoshi muttered. "Can't you contact him, Thomas?"

Thomas glanced at the ruined communicator lying on the ground and sighed. "I'm afraid not..."

Akira blinked. "What? Don't you have spares?"

"I do, but it'll take some time to get in contact with Marcus'," Thomas said. "They have different frequencies. It's part of DATS regulations to switch radio signals so nobody else could access them."

Akira looked worried. "So, how do we get him back here to make ShineGreymon stronger?!"

Sweeney looked at Nazca. "You're Psychic! Contact him telepathically!"

"Don't!" Yoshi snapped. "If you do that, Nazca, you'll get lost in that empty space inside his head!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "And if that happens, then we'll see what happens when someone really loses their mind..."

Nazca sweatdropped. "I could Teleport myself to Marcus and bring him back..."

Akira shook his head. "Don't, Nazca. You're still getting used to it."

"Getting used to it?" Keenan repeated. "She was doing okay before."

Akira glanced at Keenan. "That's because it's short range. If it was a short range Teleport earlier. If she tried for something further away, she could accidentally wind up somewhere else. Long-range teleports require a lot of energy and concentration, something she has yet to master."

Nazca sighed. "That's right... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Yoshi said.

"ShineGreymon and the others won't be able to get him on their own, they're too busy dealing with RavielPhantomon," Thomas said, looking at his computer.

Cyndramon glanced at Spydramon, then turned to Thomas. "Which way?"

Thomas looked up. "Hm?"

"Which way is Marcus at, Thomas?" Cyndramon asked. "My armour is lighter than Spydramon's, so I'm a quicker flyer. I can go and get him."

Spydramon looked at Cyndramon in concern. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"There is no other choice," Cyndramon said. "We have to get Marcus back at once, before time runs out!"

Thomas pointed out towards the desert. "Marcus is over that way. You should be able to catch up to him quickly."

"Does that mean he's caught up to Morpheus by now?" Keenan asked.

"If he has, he'd better be careful," Akira said. "Although Morpheus is unable to use Aura Artes anymore, he can still use normal Pokemon attacks such as Psychic or Protect."

Cyndramon looked at the hourglass. "I've got about twenty minutes left..." She flapped her wings, rising into the air and flying off into the distance. "I'll be back!!!"

Spydramon closed his eyes. "You can do it..."

Sweeney coughed. "_My love..._"

"My love..." Spydramon said without thinking. He blinked, and then glared at Sweeney. "**HEY!!!**"

Sweeney just laughed.

Thomas glanced at Yoshi and Keenan. "Until Cyndramon comes back with Marcus, we need our Digimon to keep RavielPhantomon occupied!"

Keenan nodded. "Right!"

"I would be fine with that if it wasn't for the fact that we have about 20 minutes left until millions of people across the multiverse die," Yoshi muttered.

Thomas chuckled. "And how is this different from before? No matter what we've had to face, Yoshi, it's always the same!"

Yoshi smiled. "Yeah, that's true..."

Keenan glanced at the battlefield. "Just hang in there, you guys. Don't lose hope!"

RavielPhantomon knocked Ravemon aside and roared in annoyance. "**You insects!!! Just admit it, it's hopeless!!!**"

"I think otherwise!" Ravemon grunted, spinning around as he flew through the air while trying to regain his balance.

ShineGreymon clutched his Geo Grey Sword tightly. "I'm not going to let any innocents die because of your cowardice! We'll take you down!"

RavielPhantomon hissed. "**Bring it on...**"

ShineGreymon charged at RavielPhantomon with a cry of fury. "**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**....."

* * *

".....**AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!**" Marcus roared, thrusting his fist at Morpheus.

Morpheus quickly moved aside, sweat rolling down his face as Marcus' fist narrowly missed his trunk. "Damn! That was..."

Marcus whirled around and thrust his other fist at Morpheus. "Duck this!"

(_**WHAM!!!**_)

Morpheus flew back from the impact and crashed to the ground with a cry of pain. "**GRAH!!!**"

Marcus panted, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "That felt SO good! Now..."

Morpheus suddenly recovered, raising a hand up and firing a black orb at Marcus. "**DIE!!!**"

"Marcus!!!" Honou yelled, grabbing Marcus and pulling him out of the orb's path.

"What was that?!" Marcus cried in surprise.

Honou glanced back at the orb as it struck the ground and exploded. "That was Shadow Ball, a popular Ghost-type attack. Morpheus must have taught himself that attack because it's powerful against Ghost-type Pokemon..."

Morpheus hissed. "Yes... that is correct. Because I am a Psychic-type, I'm weak against Bug, Ghost and Dark-types. My Aura Artes helped me deal major damage against my enemies, both mentally and physically. However, I wisely decided to learn attacks that would deal a lot of damage to stronger types too. Shadow Ball for Ghost, Fire Punch for Bugs and..." He whirled around and thrusted a glowing fist at Shifty, who had been trying to sneak up behind him. "Focus Punch for Dark!"

"**YIKES!!!**" Shifty narrowly ducked the powerful punch and backed away. "You're good..."

Morpheus snarled. "Even though my ability to use Aura as a weapon has been sealed, I am still a force to be reckoned with!"

Marcus frowned. "The Aura Artes are very powerful, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are..." Morpheus hissed.

"But, Foodin is hungry for power, isn't he? Honou asked.

Morpheus snarled. "Foodin-sama is **NOT** power hungry!"

"He sold my ancestors to Valmarmon and destroyed the Aura Kingdom to gain immortality!" Honou snapped.

Morpheus grinned. "Oh really? Well then, I guess it was fortunate that you're proud of your ancestors, instead of being ashamed that they worked for Valmarmon under altered minds."

Honou frowned. "What are you talking about?!"

"I am going to answer a question no one has ever been able to figure out," Morpheus chuckled. "Why did Valmarmon create the **Willnull Plant**?"

Shifty's eyes widened. "What...?! The Willnull Plant?! You have the answer to that?!"

Honou frowned. "We know why he made it, but..." He gasped. "I see! Now I understand!"

"What? What's going on? What the heck is a Willnull Plant?" Marcus asked.

Honou glanced at Marcus. "The Willnull Plant is a plant with black spots that grows in darkness rather than light. Valmarmon created it during the Ancient War to finally gain control over the Aura Kingdom. Its main factor is to put a Pokemon into a deep trance. It had the power to put Pokemon into a deep trance if they so much as smelled it..."

Morpheus grinned. "But if they ate or drank the plant's juices...they would be put into an endless trance, turning their minds into empty books to be filled by the words of their master until all traces of the original soul are lost."

Shifty frowned. "According to the turncoats, Valmarmon made sure that the plant could be crushed into a clear and tasteless liquid to make it easier to slip into a population's water supply unnoticed. How he would be able to do that was unknown to us all..."

"Until now!" Honou snarled. "Morpheus, Foodin was planning to dump it into the water supply, wasn't he?!"

Morpheus smirked. "Yes... Valmarmon gave me, Foodin-sama and the other followers an antidote to protect us from the Willnull Plant's ultimate power. Once the Kingdom was drugged, we would have turned Yukihimi into a suitable servant for Valmarmon. Oh, the joy of seeing the mighty Queen kneeling before her greatest enemy!"

Marcus narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You..."

"And my dream of seeing Kyukon Vulpari, Yukihimi's best friend and one of the greatest Aura Warriors of all time, becoming brainless as well would have come true too!" Morpheus laughed. "I would have loved to see that Ninetales fight for evil...and do certain other things..."

"What kind of other things?" Asked Honou.

Morpheus flushed. "Well, I always did have a sort of crush on her..."

"_**EW!**_" Everyone shouted in disgust.

Morpheus responded by firing a Shadow Ball, which they all ducked to avoid. "Oh, shut up..."

Marcus stood up. "Man, that's disgusting...there's only one thing I can say to you, Morpheus!"

"What's that?" Morpheus asked.

"What's a Ninetales?" Marcus asked.

Morpheus facefaulted.

Honou stood up. "We'll tell you about that later, Marcus... **MUCH** later..."

Morpheus stood up. "Yes... now... erm... where was I...?"

"What a loser!" Shifty muttered. "I'll bet he made a lot of passes at her and got hit between the legs with **NINE** Iron Tails!"

"How do you know... erm.... don't make stupid guesses!!!" Morpheus snapped, why he had opened his big mouth and mentioned his thing for Kyukon.

Marcus blinked. "O...K... So... did that happen? Did everyone in the Aura Kingdom get brainwashed?"

Honou, Shifty and Morpheus shook their heads. "No."

"Why not?" Marcus asked.

Shifty chuckled. "Because one of Valmarmon's generals betrayed him, that's why. His name is GranDracmon, and he wanted the power all to himself. For unknown reasons, he destroyed every last trace of the Willnull Plant. Valmarmon never bothered making more."

Marcus smirked. "Talk about a lazy god."

Morpheus hissed. _I'm not ready yet... I keep them talking somehow..._

Honou chuckled, then glared at Morpheus. "Nevertheless, the Aura Artes are the strongest weapon a Pokemon could ever have. And yet Foodin wants RavielPhantomon's body as his own. Why? Has he given up on the Artes?"

_I have no choice... this will have to do..._ "No, he hasn't," Morpheus muttered reluctantly. "He doesn't use the Artes anymore...not in almost 2000 years..."

Shifty blinked. "Come again...?"

"Foodin-sama lost the ability to use the Artes because of that bitch Yukihimi..." Morpheus hissed.

Honou's eyes widened. "He... lost the ability to use the Artes!? I see now... it's been sealed away!"

Shifty grinned. "Ah, yes! By using an Aura Seal Scroll and having Kyukon burn it up?"

"No..." Morpheus chuckled.

"No? What did she use?" Honou asked.

Morpheus smirked. "Her own power..."

Marcus frowned. "Her own power...? Wait a minute... Thomas explained about the Artes Seal before...if you don't use a scroll, doesn't it only work if you..."

Morpheus just chuckled.

Marcus's eyes narrowed as he recalled what Thomas had said earlier about Aura Artes sealing techniques.

_"Thomas, how can WE seal him away?!" Yoshi asked._

_"I'm not suggesting we should seal Morpheus away __**ENTIRELY**__, but only his Aura Arte skills," Thomas said. "I found something that might work in one of the Aura Kingdom history books."_

_"What kind of something?" Keenan asked._

_"Apparently," Thomas said. "The King or Queen of the Aura Kingdom were able to punish criminals by sealing the 'source' of their Aura inside of them. They can either seal it until the '__**key**__' decides to unlock it or not, which is the King or Queen itself... or seal it until they deem the criminal worthy of getting their power back, or it can be sealed forever, the Aura forever inaccessible."_

_"That sounds interesting, Thomas," Yoshi said._

_Thomas smiled. "I know. Between these two sealing methods, only one is an Aura Arte, the one that involves sealing the Aura forever. It's thought to be one of the less dangerous forbidden Aura Arte."_

_Marcus blinked. "Why?"_

_"Because there's a heavy price of using this Arte," Thomas said. "The King or Queen's life!"_

_Gaomon gasped. "Was it __**THAT**__ powerful?!"_

Thomas nodded. "Yes... it required all the Aura from the King or Queen to forever seal away the criminal's power... When the King who used this move passed away as a result, the Queen made it forbidden and found an alternate way to seal away the criminal's aura..."

_"So, this Arte has been long forgotten?" Marcus asked._

"Sort of," Thomas said. "This is supposed to be known as a '**Set** **Arte**', meaning it can be passed down through a particular bloodline. You're safe as long as you don't use it, though."

"Safe as long as none of the Royal family of the Aura Kingdom used it again..." Marcus muttered. "Until Yukihimi used it on Foodin! She gave up her life to seal Foodin's Artes, didn't she?"

Morpheus nodded. "Yes... She used the Forbidden Artes Seal on Foodin-sama... A move that should have cost her life."

"**SHOULD** have cost her life?" Shifty repeated. "You mean... she didn't die?"

Morpheus grinned. "That's right... She was actually **HOPING** she would die from using that. Imagine her horror when she realised she didn't!"

Honou narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?! Why would she hope she'd be killed by a forbidden technique? And why didn't she die?"

"You're the smart one," Morpheus said mockingly. "**YOU** figure it out!"

"Well, I do know one thing... By possessing RavielPhantomon's body, Foodin might obtain a source of alternate power!" Honou said. "He's willing to abandon his body that can no longer use the Artes and control the power of an evil god created by Valmarmon for himself!"

"But, because of us, that will never happen!" Shifty smirked. "Your Artes have been sealed, and now we know the full truth about the Aura Kingdom's destruction!"

Honou nodded. "Yes... and despite your being immortal, you can't escape..." He trailed off, his eyes widening. "Wait... immortal... you mean...?"

Morpheus smirked. "Time's up!" He thrusted a glowing fist into the ground.

The earth split apart as Marcus, Honou and Shifty lost their balance.

"**WHOA!!!**" Marcus yelled.

"Another Focus Punch?!" Honou cried. "And it's stronger than the last one!!!"

Shifty grabbed onto a piece of broken earth and held on tightly. "He must have been charging a big one while we were talking!"

Morpheus held up a hand and started charging up a Shadow Ball, which he aimed at Honou. "Now, I shall enjoy slaying the last descendant of Aquasune..."

Honou leaned against some rubble, unable to escape. "No..."

"**DIE!!!**" Morpheus hissed, preparing to throw the orb...

...only to be knocked aside by Cyndramon. "I think not!!!"

"**GAH!!!**" Morpheus hissed.

"Cyndramon!" Marcus called out.

Shifty smiled in relief. "I don't believe it!"

Cyndramon whirled on Marcus. "You have to come with me, Marcus! We need your help!"

Marcus blinked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's RavielPhantomon!" Cyndramon started. "He's..."

"**RAGH!!!**" Morpheus snarled, thrusting a burning fist at Cyndramon.

"Look out!" Honou yelled. "He's using Fire Punch!!!"

Cyndramon quickly moved aside and knocked Morpheus down again. "Because you're immortal, I won't feel too guilty."

Morpheus got back up. "About what?"

"This!" Cyndramon snapped, spinning in the air and flinging a tornado of dark mist at Morpheus. "**DARK WIND!!!**"

Morpheus gasped as he got caught in the tornado. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**"

Cyndramon stopped spinning and smirked. "That was for me, Spydramon and all the other Pokemon you controlled with your Artes..."

Morpheus crashed to the ground, rolling to a ledge overlooking a deep canyon nearby. "Ugh..." He slowly got up. "Damn it... how can this... how can this happen to me...? After everything worked so well...?! How can this...?!"

Marcus charged towards Morpheus, his fist burning with orange aura. "Here's your answer!!!"

Morpheus gasped. "**NO!!!**"

Marcus thrusted his fist down at Morpheus...

Only for the Drowzee to move aside at the last second. He raised a hand, charging up a Shadow Ball. "**DIE!!!**"

"Will you stop saying that?!" Marcus yelled as he punched his fist into the ground, causing it to erupt beneath Morpheus.

Morpheus gasped, looking down and seeing the earth begin to crack open beneath his feet. "Oh no...no...**NOOOOOOOOO!**"

Marcus stood up and grinned. "Oh yes..." He stamped his foot on the crumbling ledge.

Morpheus gasped and tried to run, but tripped as the rock beneath his feet started to slide away from the cliff. "Damn you, Marcus Damon! I swear... you'll pay for this! **YOU'LL PAY!!!**"

"Cash or credit?" Marcus grinned.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**" Morpheus roared as the ledge collapsed, dropping Morpheus into the depths of the canyon.

Marcus stood up, looking at the new ledge he had created as Morpheus vanished in the darkness with the boulders.

Cyndramon smirked. "That's gotta hurt...**GOOD!**"

"You think he's...?" Shifty trailed off.

Honou rolled his eyes. "He's immortal, remember? He can't die. Don't forget, he was able to survive attacks from Spydramon and Cyndramon, and Ravemon's sword went right through him. Let's also not forget how he shrugged off that rubble near RavielPhantomon's temple. He might be out of our hair for the moment, but..."

Shifty sighed. "OK, I get the point... He might be down there forever, though."

"**GOOD!**" Cyndramon snapped. She turned to Marcus. "Speaking of which...Marcus! You need to come back at once!"

Marcus blinked. "Why? What's wrong?"

Cyndramon grabbed Marcus. "I'll explain along the way! There isn't time to stand around!" She lifted him into the air and glanced down at Honou and Shifty. "I'm sorry, but it's urgent!" She flew off.

Shifty blinked. "I wonder what just happened..."

Honou started to walk away. "Let's go find out for ourselves."

Shifty looked down at the canyon. It was very deep indeed, and it seemed unlikely Morpheus was getting out of it anytime soon. "OK..."

* * *

Butterflymon landed on a boulder and gasped at what was going on before her. "Oh my..."

Cadee, Kiri and Dusknoir arrived and gasped in horror as well.

"What the...?!" Kiri gasped.

"What is that?!" Cadee screamed.

Dusknoir's single eye widened in disbelief. "Could "Can it be...? The _**Unholy Beast**_...?"

Back on the battlefield, RavielPhantomon roared as MirageGaogamon vanished before he could strike him. "_**STAND STILL!!!**_"

"Do you really think we'll do that?" MirageGaogamon asked, appearing behind RavielPhantomon, slashing his claws against the demon's back... only to hit the monster's force field.

"_**YES!!!**_" RavielPhantomon snapped, whirling around and knocking MirageGaogaomon aside. "**You've got about eleven minutes left before countless worlds die! You can't win!**"

ShineGreymon charged forward, raising his Geo Grey Sword. "Why don't you give up telling **US** to give up!"

RavielPhantomon swung his massive claw, knocking ShineGreymon away. "**Good idea! That way, I can just tear you apart!**"

ShineGreymon crashed some distance away. He groaned as he sat up. "That's not what I mean..."

"I guess the rumors were true..." A familiar voice said beside him. "No matter what level or species, Greymon are the most stubborn of all Digimon. No matter what odds they face, they never surrender, and just keep on fighting.

ShineGreymon blinked and turned around to see... "TyrantKabuterimon!"

TyrantKabuterimon slowly glanced up at ShineGreymon and chuckled sadly. His purple armour was cracking and bits were falling off. "Surprised or angry to see me?"

"What's wrong with your body?" ShineGreymon asked.

"I guess your attacks were stronger than I thought," TyrantKabuterimon said. "My armour is so weak now, one hit from RavielPhantomon's claws would end my life."

ShineGreymon stood up. "Then stay here and hide. If you rest up, your body can recover and..."

"And what? What will I do if RavielPhantomon is stopped?" TyrantKabuterimon asked bitterly. "I've ruined my life, ShineGreymon. This wouldn't be the path MahouGarurumon would have chosen. No...I've decided on a different path."

ShineGreymon frowned. "What's that?"

TyrantKabuterimon slowly got up. "To give you more time..." Without warning, he charged at RavielPhantomon.

ShineGreymon gasped. "What are you doing, you idiot?!"

TyrantKabuterimon didn't answer as he launched several lights from his body. "**Shine... of... BEE!!**"

RavielPhantomon turned in surprise as the lights struck his force field. "**Hmm...?**"

"Is that...?" Rosemon gasped.

"TyrantKabuterimon?!" Ravemon asked.

MirageGaogamon got up. "What is he doing?!"

"**BEE CYCLONE!!!**" TyrantKabuterimon yelled, summoning a swarm of bees to create a barrier in front of him. He moved to one side. "**BEE CYCLONE!!!**" He moved to another side. "**BEE CYCLONE!!!**"

RavielPhantomon frowned in puzzlement. TyrantKabuterimon had created three bee barriers. "**What is this...?**"

"Come on, RavielPhantomon!" TyrantKabuterimon yelled from behind one of the barriers. "Come and get me, you coward!"

RavielPhantomon snorted. "**All right... I'll play your little game! You're just wasting more of your precious time**!" He charged at the left side of the barrier and smashed it to pieces with his claws.

"You missed!" TyrantKabuterimon taunted.

RavielPhantomon rolled his eyes and swung his other claw to shatter the middle barrier. "**Missed again?**"

"Yes! Now... **GAME OVER!!!**" TyrantKabuterimon abruptly shoved the last bee barrier at RavielPhantomon.

RavielPhantomon snorted as he swung his claws at the barrier. "**Oh, please... what are you trying to...**"

As soon as the last bee barrier was destroyed, TyrantKabuterimon was able to surge forward and thrust his claws at RavielPhantomon's blue orb. "**NOOOOW!!!**"

RavielPhantomon gasped and quickly grabbed TyrantKabuterimon with his other claw. "**You...**"

TyrantKabuterimon struggled, his body unleashing light at RavielPhantomon's orb. "Release them!!! **SHINE... OF...**"

"_**BLACK HELL CLAW!!!**_" RavielPhantomon roared, thrusting his black-aura covered claws at TyrantKabuterimon's lit-up body.

No one knew what happened next, as the collision of light and darkness caused a blinding flash of energy.

Thomas shielded his eyes with his arm. He gritted his teeth as everyone else tried to protect their eyes from the flash. "He was... aiming for the orb...?"

"TyrantKabuterimon!" Butterflymon cried in horror, hiding behind a boulder with Kiri, Cadee and Dusknoir.

MirageGaogamon closed his eyes tightly, holding a claw over his helmet. "That orb must have been his life source!"

"In fact, it must have been his Digicore!" Rosemon added.

"Does that mean... he's dead?" Ravemon asked.

ShineGreymon lowered his Geo Grey Sword as the light faded away. "Hmm...?"

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**_" RavielPhantomon roared, looking down in horror at a crack in his orb. Strange mist was leaking out of it. "_**NOOOOO!!! I WAS TOO LATE!!!**_"

Ravemon gasped. "No! He's alive!"

MirageGaogamon frowned. "But what's that stuff coming out of his Digicore?"

RavielPhantomon glanced down and snarled. "**You...**"

TyrantKabuterimon lay on the ground, his pincers, armour and wings in ruins.

"T...TyrantKabuterimon!" Rosemon yelled.

RavielPhantomon raised his claws. "_**YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!!! BLACK HELL CLAW!!!**_" He thrust his claws down at TyrantKabuterimon...

Only for ShineGreymon to block his path with the Geo Grey Sword. "**NO!!!**"

RavielPhantomon's claws clashed against the blade, shattering it and knocking ShineGreymon down...

"_**STAY OUT OF MY...**_" RavielPhantomon started before he was tackled out of the way by MirageGaogamon.

"Way?" MirageGaogamon finished as he pushed RavielPhantomon away.

"ShineGreymon, your sword...!" Ravemon started.

ShineGreymon got up. "It doesn't matter! Help MirageGaogamon, I'll go and check on TyrantKabuterimon!"

Rosemon nodded. "OK!" She and Ravemon flew over to help MirageGaogamon.

ShineGreymon picked up what was left of the Geo Grey Sword. There was only the hilt and a jagged piece of blade remaining. "Tch... and it was holding up so well, too."

TyrantKabuterimon groaned. "_D...Did I do it...?_"

ShineGreymon shoved the Sword into the sand, knelt beside TyrantKabuterimon, and gently helped him up. "What do you mean? Why did you...why?"

TyrantKabuterimon coughed. "_His orb.... it's not a Digicore._"

ShineGreymon blinked. "What?"

"_While... you and your friends... were talking about his weakness, RavielPhantomon... was absorbing magic... into that orb..._" TyrantKabuterimon coughed.

ShineGreymon's eyes widened. "What?! You mean... all the magic he's been stealing was going into that orb?!" He looked up. "That explains what the mist coming out of that orb was..."

"_I've... given you... more time..._" TyrantKabuterimon coughed. "_Until he finds...a way...to repair it...fight...and stop him..._"

ShineGreymon looked down at TyrantKabuterimon. "Why didn't you tell us instead of killing yourself?!"

TyrantKabuterimon chuckled weakly. "_There wasn't... enough time... besides... I wanted to... do something useful... and make up... for my mistakes..._"

ShineGreymon narrowed his eyes. "You fool..."

"_I know what I am now...thanks to you,_" TyrantKabuterimon hissed. "_You and your friends...will win...tell Butterflymon...tell her that...I'm so...so..._"

He went limp, bursting into data and reforming as a small Digiegg.

Butterflymon stiffened in shock. "T-TyrantKabuterimon..."

"I...I don't understand this feeling..." Cadee, who was standing beside Butterfymon with Kiri, muttered. "I'm angry at him for helping Morpheus do all those bad things, but..."

"You feel sorry for him...?" Kiri guessed. "Me too... what just happened?"

Dusknoir hovered above the boulder, his eye shut. "He suffered a difficult ordeal, one not everyone survives...it's called **redemption**."

"_He finally... killed a Digimon..._" Akira whispered in horror.

"His first... victim..." Sweeney added. "RavielPhantomon has finally taken a life..."

Nazca closed her eyes. "Let's make sure his sacrifice isn't in vain, and prevent more lives from being taken!"

Thomas nodded. "Agreed!"

"We now know RavielPhantomon was protecting that orb for a good reason!" Keenan said. "Thanks to TyrantKabuterimon, that orb has been weakened, so...we have to take advantage of it!"

Spydramon smiled. "I agree!"

Yoshi frowned. "I don't think we can hold out much longer...we only have seven minutes left, and our Digimon are starting to feel tired from the long battle..."

RavielPhantomon roared, swinging his claws into MirageGaogamon.

"**GAH!!!**" MirageGaogamon fell to the ground.

"MirageGao- **GAH!!!**" Ravemon was knocked aside by a quick claw swing from RavielPhantomon.

Rosemon gasped. "Rave-"

"_**DARK SURGE!!!**_" RavielPhantomon roared, unleashing a blast of pure dark energy from his orb.

Rosemon gasped as the dark blast surged towards her...

...only for the remains of the Geo Grey Sword to take the blast for her, destroying it completly.

RavielPhantomon snarled. "**Wha-**" He was pushed away by MirageGaogamon, who quickly got back up.

"MirageGaogamon!" Rosemon yelled before whirling around to see... "ShineGreymon?!"

ShineGreymon flew over to Rosemon, extending a hand. "How are you feeling? Tired?"

Rosemon nodded. "Yes... I am a little tired. I couldn't escape that attack in time... you threw that sword, didn't you?"

ShineGreymon nodded. "Yes..." He handed something to her. "Take this to Thomas and the others..."

Rosemon looked in surprise at the Digiegg she had just been given. "Is this... TyrantKabuterimon's Digiegg?"

ShineGreymon nodded. "Yes... Give it to Thomas and the others and stay with them... Try and get some of your energy back."

Rosemon sighed. "All right... What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep on fighting," ShineGreymon said, turning around and looking up at the hourglass. It looked like the sand was confused and couldn't figure out whether it wanted to go up or down. "TyrantKabuterimon has given his life so we could have more time to stop RavielPhantomon! I'm not going to waste it!"

"All right... good luck..." Rosemon said, flying off.

ShineGreymon clenched his fists and roared as he charged at RavielPhantomon.

RavielPhantomon glanced up from MirageGaogamon, whom he had pinned to the ground, to see ShineGreymon coming towards him. He quickly moved aside. "**Angry, are we?**"

ShineGreymon came to a stop, whirled around, and snarled. "I'm going to smash that orb on your chest and reverse the damage you've done!!!"

RavielPhantomon laughed. "**Forget it...that will never happen, especially not by a mere Digimon such as yourself...**"

"What about a human?"

RavielPhantomon blinked and glanced around, seeing nothing until he thought to look up. "**Huh?!**"

Marcus shot down towards RavielPhantomon, thrusting his fist into the cracks in his orb. "Taaaaaaaake... **THIIIIIIS!!!**"

RavielPhantomon gasped, screaming in pain as more mist blasted out. "_**GAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHAT...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?**_"

Marcus ran to the orb, jumped up, and thrusted his fist into RavielPhantomon's face. "**TAKE TWO!!!**"

For such a small fist, Marcus's punch had a big impact, big enough to push RavielPhantomon back. "_**ACK!!!**_"

Marcus flew back through the air, only to be caught by Cyndramon. "Thanks!"

"You're... welcome..." Cyndramon muttered, stunned by what she had just seen the human do.

"Boss!" ShineGreymon cried out.

"Look! It's Marcus!" Keenan pointed out.

Thomas smirked. "He's finally come back..."

Yoshi shrugged. "And he's going to hog all the glory now..."

Rosemon arrived, holding TyrantKabuterimon's Digiegg in her arms. She smirked. "This is the worst."

"**HEY!**" Yoshi smirked. "That's my line!"

Akira offered a bone to Sweeney. "Here!"

Sweeney blinked and took the bone. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Hit me on the head!" Akira said. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?! A human punching out an Unholy Beast is impossible, yet he managed to do it! Wake me up, I must be dreaming!"

"I don't think that'll work..." Sweeney muttered.

Akira frowned. "Why not?"

Sweeney tapped Akira on the head. Since he was a Marowak, he was wearing a skull helmet, so it didn't do much.

Akira groaned. "Never mind..."

Spydramon gaped in shock. "M...Marcus just..."

"_It's incredible..._" Nazca whispered. "Just seeing that amazes me and fills me with hope!"

Spydramon blinked. "Hope? How?"

Nazca closed her eyes. "I don't know...it just does."

"Marcus' hard head and big heart stops him from giving up the battle, no matter what the odds," Thomas said. "Even if he falls down, he always gets back up again. Even if his Digivice is repairing itself like ours, he'll just keep smashing his fist into RavielPhantomon again and again to make up for it."

Rosemon nodded. "That's just like him..."

"We can still win this, now that Marcus is here!" Keenan cheered.

Yoshi sighed. "Just let him do some bragging, and then the fight'll be over."

Thomas chuckled. "Right..."

"The Unholy Beast was felled by a human..." Dusknoir muttered. "I bet he isn't happy abut that."

"Kiri, wake up!" Cadee said, shaking her friend.

The Charmeleon girl's face was very comical. Her eyes had shrunken to pinpricks, her jaw had dropped, and a little drool was dripping down her chin. "He...He...He...He...He...He...He..."

Cadee sighed. "Oh, what am I going to do now?"

Dusknoir chuckled. "You could copy her expression..."

The Eevee girl frowned. "It's a bit too late to do that."

Dusknoir nodded. "True... true..."

Butterflymon hovered in agitation and wonder. "What's going to happen next...?"

Honou stopped at a ledge overlooking the battlefield and bent over, panting and trying to catch his breath. "We made it..."

"I wonder what we missed," Shifty said as he joined him.

Ravemon landed nearby. "You've missed a lot.... especially TyrantKabuterimon giving his life to weaken RavielPhantomon for us..."

Honou gasped. "What?! That's horrible..."

Ravemon nodded. "I know... And Marcus knocked RavielPhantomon down with his bare fists."

Shifty gasped. "**WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!**"

Honou frowned. "I agree! Marcus is much smaller than him. Do you have any proof to back up your claim?"

RavielPhantomon roared in fury as he got back up. "_**HOW?!? HOW WAS IT POSSIBLE FOR A HUMAN TO KNOCK ME DOWN?!**_"

"Never mind..." Honou muttered.

MirageGaogamon chuckled as he picked himself up. "Sounds like his big ego's been mortally bruised..."

Cyndramon placed Marcus on ShineGreymon's shoulder before flying over to Honou, Shifty, and Ravemon. "Would you believe me if I said...?"

"I would," Honou muttered.

"I wouldn't," Shifty muttered.

"Tough!" Cyndramon said, landing and glancing back at the battlefield.

RavielPhantomon snarled, glaring at Marcus and ShineGreymon. "**You... dirty... little... ape!!! You... will... **_**PAY!!!**_"

Marcus smirked. "Listen carefully, pal! My name is Marcus Damon, and you're facing the Ultimate Fighting Team!"

ShineGreymon nodded. "That's right! The Boss and I will kick your sorry-"

"**And how will you beat me?!**" RavielPhantomon snarled. "**I regret lowering my force field long enough for that human to knock me down, but I swear to you... you won't do that again!**"

Marcus glanced at his hand to see a small Digi-Soul flame burning in his palm. "Nothing is impossible... We can beat that shield so long as we have hope, and keep it burning..." He clenched his hand into a fist, allowing the Digi-Soul flame to engulf it. "Until it becomes a strong flame!"

RavielPhantomon snarled. "**Then I will extinguish that flame forever!**"

Marcus grinned. "OK... You can try, but you'll need a really big fan... Ready, ShineGreymon?"

"Ready, Boss!" ShineGreymon snarled.

Marcus clenched both of his fists, yelling with fury as his entire body was engulfed in orange Digi-Soul.

"_**Do it, Marcus!**_" Thomas yelled. "_**You can do it!**_"

"_**For the worlds he's victimized!**_" Yoshi added. "_**For the people who are counting on us!**_"

"_**Marcus!**_" Keenan cheered.

"_**MARCUS!**_" MirageGaogamon, Ravemon and Rosemon called out.

Marcus smirked and held up his Digivice. "It's fighting time..."

_**B-U-R-S-T **_

_**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_

"**CHARGE!!!**" Marcus yelled, holding his hand over a red light shining out of the ports on his Digivice. "**D.N.A...**" The screen started to glow. "**BURST...**" Orange Digi-Soul erupted from the screen of his Digivice. "**MODE!!!!**"

Marcus' DNA Charge engulfed ShineGreymon, causing his armour to turn red and white as his wings were engulfed in a blazing inferno behind him. He raised his hands into the air, focusing the flames into a huge fireball held over his head.

ShineGreymon reached a hand into the ball of flames, his hand failing to singe or burn, and withdrew a sword of fire. He reached his other hand into the ball and pulled out a spurt of flame that transformed into a huge blazing shield.

Then, the huge fireball crashed down on him and exploded, causing wings of fire to form on his back and ignite the tip of his tail. He twirled around and flexed his muscles, fire blazing all around him.

"_**SHINEGREYMON!!! BURST... MODE!!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _ShineGreymon Burst Mode_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

Light Dragon Digimon

**ATTACKS:** _Corona Blaze Sword, Final Shining Burst, Torrid Weiss_

_Achieved by going through Burst Digivolution, ShineGreymon's powers are temporarily pushed beyond the Mega-level. His powers and abilities are at their ultimate limits, gaining an aura of solar energy. His ultimate attack, Final Shining Burst, is explosive!_

* * *

Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan smiled.

MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and Ravemon chuckled.

Honou's group, Spydramon's group and Dusknoir's group stared in amazement.

RavielPhantomon's eyes widened in horror.

ShineGreymon BM held his weapons up and chuckled. "Sorry to keep you waiting... Let's fight..." He charged at RavielPhantomon with blinding speed. "**TO THE FINISH!!!**"

RavielPhantomon gasped and brought up his electrical force field...

...only for ShineGreymon BM to slash through it like a knife through butter before slamming his fire shield into RavielPhantomon's face. The large blue demon flew back and crashed to the ground.

"What the...?!" Cyndramon gasped.

"He just knocked RavielPhantomon... that quick!" Akira added. "Is that the power of Burst Mode?!"

Rosemon nodded. "Yes... but do please remember that we softened him up a bit beforehand."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"And I have a whip," Rosemon added, bringing up her Rose Rapier.

Akira panicked. "You guys are amazing!"

Sweeney sighed.

RavielPhantomon roared, thrusting his black-burning claws at ShineGreymon BM. "_**BLACK HELL CLAW!!!**_"

ShineGreymon BM raised his flame shield, allowing the claws to slam against them. He then swung his sword through the air as RavielPhantomon recoiled, slicing the demon's claws off! "**HA!!!**"

RavielPhantomon pulled back in alarm, staring at the sizzling electrical wires sticking out of his severed fingers in disbelief. "**What the...?!**"

"Well, well... you're a cyborg, huh?" ShineGreymon BM asked.

RavielPhantomon snarled, firing off a blast of dark energy from his orb. "**DARK SURGE!!!**"

ShineGreymon BM raised his shield again and knocked it aside. "Getting tired, are we?"

RavielPhantomon hovered back, hissing angrily. "**You are not invincible!**"

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you," ShineGreymon BM said, merging his weapons together to create a new, much more powerful sword. "**CORONA BLAZE SWORD!!!**"

"**Wha...What is this?!**" RavielPhantomon yelled in alarm.

ShineGreymon BM crouched down, holding his new sword tightly. "Here... I... **COME!!!**" He charged forward to deliver the final blow...

"_**MIRROR SHADE!!!**_" RavielPhantomon screamed.

"**NO!!!**" Cyndramon gasped as Ravemon quickly took off.

"Not that!" Yoshi whispered in horror, holding the Digiegg to her chest as Rosemon flew back towards the battlefield.

MirageGaogamon charged towards ShineGreymon BM and RavielPhantomon. "**NO!!!**"

Silence....

RavielPhantomon's eyes were shut, but nothing happened. He opened them to see ShineGreymon BM frozen in place with the sword moved to the side. "**Wha...What now?!**"

ShineGreymon BM smirked. "Did you think you could escape that easily?"

RavielPhantomon's eyes widened in surprise. "**You didn't let your attack hit my Mirror Shade?!**"

"Nope," ShineGreymon BM chuckled.

RavielPhantomon's eyes narrowed and he grinned evilly. "**But that means...if you hit my Mirror Shade...**" He swiped his remaining claw at ShineGreymon BM, who quickly flew off. "**You're finished! All I have to do is keep using Mirror Shade and you can't hit me!**"

"That's what you think!" MirageGaogamon called out as he, Rosemon and Ravemon landed behind RavielPhantomon.

RavielPhantomon glanced over his shoulder. "**What?!**"

"**ATTACK!!!**" MirageGaogamon yelled, firing a beam of white energy from the cannon on his chest. "**FULL MOON BLASTER!!!**"

Rosemon was covered in a pink aura and unleashed a beam of pink energy and rose petals. "**FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!!!**"

Ravemon summoned a blast of purple thunder from his sword. "**CELESTIAL BLADE!!!**"

RavielPhantomon chuckled. "**Your friends will die first! **_**MIRROR SHADE!!!**_"

ShineGreymon BM suddenly appeared in front of RavielPhantomon. "You might want to rephrase that!"

RavielPhantomon's eyes widened in horror. "**Wha...?! Y...You knew?!**"

ShineGreymon BM nodded, then drove his flaming sword into the orb.

"_**GAAAAAAH!!!**_" RavielPhantomon screamed "**No... **_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**_"

As RavielPhantomon screamed, time seemed to slow down for ShineGreymon BM as he thought back on that moment, just a little while ago...

* * *

It had been earlier, when RavielPhantomon had begun draining magic and was making sure his shield was strong enough for him to do it uninterrupted. While he had been doing that, the four DATS Digimon were discussing their next move.

_ShineGreymon got to his feet, raising his Geo Grey Sword. "What are we going to do?!"_

_MirageGaogamon walked over to him. "We start making our next plan before he finishes."_

_"You mean... outsmart him?" Ravemon asked._

_MirageGaogamon nodded. "Yes... have any of you noticed any weaknesses?"_

_"I noticed his overconfidence and desire to play with us has allowed us to hurt him." Ravemon said. _

_ShineGreymon nodded. "And you were able to hurt him, MirageGaogamon. You were able to bypass his force field and damage his back."_

_MirageGaogamon narrowed his eyes. "I wonder how that happened..."_

_"It happened when he used his Mirror Shade on me," Rosemon said._

_"When he used his Mirror Shade..." MirageGaogamon grunted. His eyes widened. "That's __**IT**__! I know how to beat him!"_

_"Really?! How?!" Ravemon asked._

_MirageGaogamon looked at his comrades. "Listen to me carefully... I know his weakness. It lies in his counterattack."_

_Rosemon smiled. "We're listening."_

_ShineGreymon nodded._

_MirageGaogamon glanced at RavielPhantomon. "All right...here's what we're going to do... The three of us should use our ultimate attacks on him while the fourth uses his or her own ultimate attack from a different angle!"_

_"Why?" Rosemon asked._

_"I've figured out how Mirror Shade works," MirageGaogamon said. "His shield is created by massive amounts of electrical energy. In order for him to repel our attacks, he'll quickly concentrate and create a shield in the area we're attacking him from."_

_Ravemon's eyes widened. "If that's true, then does that mean he's vunerable to other attacks from other sides?"_

_ShineGreymon glanced at Ravemon. "Just like when MirageGaogamon and Rosemon attacked!"_

_Rosemon gasped. "I understand now... He used Mirror Shade on me, focusing all the energy from his force field to counter my attack, leaving everything apart from his front vunerable! That's why you were able to hit him from behind!"_

_MirageGaogamon nodded. "Exactly!"_

_"The only problem I can see is there might be another reason for how you did that, MirageGaogamon," Ravemon said. "However, it's the only reason we can think of... or understand in ShineGreymon's case..."_

_"__**HEY!**__" ShineGreymon snapped._

_Ravemon smirked. "And we don't exactly have much time left to think up another good reason until RavielPhantomon is finished."_

_Rosemon nodded. "Agreed! We can't force RavielPhantomon to use his Mirror Shade a lot or he'll catch on and only use it when he feels like it."_

"All right then, it's decided," MirageGaogamon said. "When the time is right and RavielPhantomon uses his Mirror Shade, one of use has to use our strongest attack on an unprotected area."

_ShineGreymon frowned. "The only thing I see a problem with is that while RavielPhantomon will be pain, the three of us will get hit, the three of us will be caught in the counterattack of his Mirror Shade."_

_"True," MirageGaogamon admitted. "While I did use my Gale Claw before, that didn't stop Rosemon from getting harmed. However, Gale Claw isn't my strongest move... If I used my Full Moon Blaster, maybe RavielPhantomon would lose full concentration and negate his Mirror Shade, allowing Rosemon to hit him."_

_Ravemon smiled. "I see... he'll be blasted by both sides if you're right!"_

Rosemon smirked. "He'll be shocked, horrified, and in utter pain if this plan works..."

_"So, it's agreed?" MirageGaogamon asked._

_ShineGreymon nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this."_

_MirageGaogamon nodded. "Good. Then we'll initiate our plan when the time is right."_

* * *

"**AND THAT TIME IS**..." ShineGreymon BM roared, pushing his large flaming sword aside to make a **HUGE** cut in in RavielPhantomon's orb. "...**NOW!!!**"

RavielPhantomon stared in horror, gasping in fear as more and more magical mist poured out of the huge gash in his orb. "**No... no!!!**"

ShineGreymon BM moved aside as RavielPhantomon lost concentration, causing his Mirror Shade to vanish... leaving him defenceless to the three attacks crashing hard into his back into his back.

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!**_" RavielPhantomon screamed, pushed into the ground by the triple beams.

"**TORRID WEISS!!!**" ShineGreymon BM roared, flapping his inferno wings and firing white-hot flame bullets into RavielPhantomon.

RavielPhantomon soon collapsed near the entrance to his chamber, groaning in pain. "**How... can this... be...?**"

"I'll tell you why!" Marcus said, standing on a boulder near RavielPhantomon's head. "You underestimated our true strength, pal! And now you're gonna get it!"

RavielPhantomon hissed. "**Marcus... Damon!!!**"

Marcus smirked. "That's the first and **LAST** name you'll ever hear!" He slammed his fist into RavielPhantomon's head. "Have a safe fall!"

Marcus's punch knocked RavielPhantomon into the pit. He crashed onto his back on the ground far below, staring up at the sky through the opening above him. "**I...I can't believe... it... I... I..**."

Then, to his horror, Marcus jumped through the hole, fist drawn back and glowing with Digi-Soul. "And now... witness the power of human potential!"

RavielPhantomon gasped in horror, unable to move or protect himself. "**No.... **_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_"

Marcus slammed his fist into RavielPhantomon's orb, the massive power behind the punch causing the sphere to shatter completely.

"_**No......**_" RavielPhantomon rasped as the shards of his orb flew around him.

Marcus was blasted back out of the chamber by the wave of magical energy that erupted from the shattered orb. Thankfully, ShineGreymon BM caught him before he could hit the ground. "Nice catch!"

ShineGreymon BM placed Marcus on his shoulder. "Shall I...?"

Marcus nodded. "The final attack.... Do it!"

ShineGreymon BM grinned and slowly hovered backwards, splitting his giant flaming sword into two smaller ones. "**FINAL**..." His inferno wings suddenly moved forward and engulfed his entire body in a huge fireball. "...**SHINING**..." He flew downwards towards the pit at rocket speeds. "....**BURST!!!**"

RavielPhantomon watched in horror as the flaming meteor came closer and closer...

_"__**Valmarmon!!! Unhand me right now!!!**__"_

_"__**You're a fool, RavielPhantomon! You actually thought you could beat me with the level of strength you have now?**__"_

_"__**What?!**__"_

"**Hmph! Hear me now, fool! Your greatest weakness is being overconfident in your defenses and underestimating your opponent's strengths! I'm sure this will lead to your downfall one day!**"

_"__**No it won't!**__"_

_"__**It will! And it'll be the death of you! I'll seal you away before I go after the other two, however... I intend to fix you all after I win the war! But if you manage to get free before then, remember this... you'll die by your own weaknesses...**__"_

_"__**That will never happen, Valmarmon! **__**NEVER!**__"_

_You were right.._. RavielPhantomon closed his eyes as everything around him turned white. _We were fools to defy your greatness... I wonder what would have happened if we had remained loyal to you... I have learned my lesson, Valmarmon, too late...just as you said. I wonder if the others knew-_

Everyone looked on as a huge explosion and a great death cry erupted from the hole, fire towering into the heavens. Eventually the flames subsided, and all was silent once again.

Spydramon stepped foward, gulping slightly. "Is it...is it..."

"Is it... over...?" Nazca asked.

Thomas frowned. "I... I don't know..."

"What about Marcus and ShineGreymon?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, what are they doing?" Keenan added.

Thomas closed his eyes. "Good question..."

Akira glanced into the air and gasped. "Look!"

The colourful magical mist was hovering into the sky and slowly fading away.

"The magical energy RavielPhantomon stole...it's gone!" Sweeney gasped.

Honou stared at the sky and chuckled. "The magic RavielPhantomon stole is leaving this world and returning to whence they came."

Cyndramon glanced at Honou and smiled. "Does that mean... the worlds are saved?!"

Shifty glanced at the hourglass, which faded away. "Yeah... about we only had two minutes left...Marcus and ShineGreymon just made it in time."

Honou nodded. "Indeed... I'm guessing the people who were robbed of their magic will soon recover. The danger that RavielPhantomon brought to their worlds is now at an end... as well is the danger he threatened towards ours."

"And with Morpheus trapped in that deep canyon, all the troubles are over for Rogamine!" Shifty added. "It's over! The nightmare is over!" He laughed joyfully and spun about in one area. "It's over!!! **YIPPIE!!!**"

Cyndramon giggled.

Honou closed his eyes. "Yes... it is over... for now."

Shifty stopped and glanced at Honou. "F...For now?!"

Honou nodded. "Do not forget what we learned from Morpheus about the true fate of the Aura Kingdom... Foodin and his followers are still out there. And I'm afraid I'm much closer to learning the truth about Queen Yukihimi and her loyal friends... But... my ancestors... Aquasune... their end is still unknown to me... for now..."

"**Sage Honou...**" Cyndramon whispered.

Honou smiled slightly. "I'm sorry... we can worry about that later. Let's go and meet our heroes..."

Cyndramon smiled and nodded. "OK!"

"I hope there'll be a party!" Shifty said. "This calls for a celebration!"

Honou chuckled. "I would be surprised if there wasn't one, my dear friend!"

MirageGaogamon landed near the hole. "Marcus... ShineGreymon..."

Rosemon arrived, carrying Yoshi in her arms. "They haven't come out yet..."

Yoshi looked worried. "Oh no..."

Ravemon flew behind her, holding Thomas in his hands while Keenan rode on his back. "They couldn't have..."

"Marcus wouldn't die that easily!" Keenan retorted.

Thomas nodded. "I agree! They're probably just making sure RavielPhantomon is really dead."

"I hope you're right," Ravemon said, placing Thomas on MirageGaogamon's shoulder before flying higher to get a better look at the hole.

MirageGaogamon glanced at Thomas. "Sir?"

"Let's go in and check," Thomas said.

"Sir, yes, sir," MirageGaogamon said, taking a step forward.

"_OK! Let's get out of here!_" Marcus' voice echoed out from the chamber.

"_You got it, Boss!_" ShineGreymon's voice replied, though it was hard to tell if he was still in Burst Mode or not.

Yoshi sighed in relief. "They're alive!"

"But why didn't they come up sooner?" Rosemon asked.

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Ravemon said.

That was when ShineGreymon, no longer in Burst Mode, picked that moment to fly out of the hole, Marcus riding on his shoulder. He landed in front of the others, shaking the earth slightly Marcus waved to his friends. "Hey, guys! I'm glad you're here!"

"Marcus, I'm glad you're all right!" Keenan said, smiling in relief.

"Good job..." MirageGaogamon said, nodding to ShineGreymon.

ShineGreymon chuckled. "What are you talking about...? I didn't beat him on my own. If it weren't for you guys..."

Rosemon smiled. "We know."

"So he's really dead?" Ravemon asked.

ShineGreymon nodded. "Yes! We won!"

Keenan pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!"

Thomas glanced at Marcus. "So... what were you doing down there, Marcus?"

"I'll explain later," Marcus said. "For now, let's seal up this chamber."

Yoshi blinked. "Why...? RavielPhantomon is dead... that chamber doesn't pose a threat to anyone anymore."

Marcus closed his eyes. "I know, but it's still Valmarmon's chamber. I just think we should seal it away, considering that RavielPhantomon and the other Unholy Beasts were created there..."

Thomas nodded. "Yes... I agree. Let's get rid of this chamber once and for all."

"OK!" Keenan said.

Yoshi smiled. "Well, it's not like I have a choice or anything..."

"I'll start!" Rosemon said, placing Yoshi on ShineGreymon's shoulder. She flew above the chamber, covered herself in a pink aura and unleashed a beam of pink energy and rose petals into the hole. "**FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!!!**"

Ravemon summoned a blast of purple thunder from his sword. "**CELESTIAL BLADE!!!**"

MirageGaogamon fired a beam of white energy from the cannon on his chest. "**FULL MOON BLASTER!!!**"

ShineGreymon summoned a huge fireball and threw it into the pit. "**GLORIOUS BURST!!!**"

Four powerful attacks went into the hole. There was a huge explosion, and the desert floor caved in. The great pillars rumbled and slowly started to tip over, the ground giving way underneath them. Everyone quickly scrambled to get out of the way before they came crashing down, throwing up a gigantic cloud of sand that they only just managed to escape from in time. They looked on--from a safe distance--in amazement as the cloud dissipated, revealing a rather large depression had been formed where the temple had once been, filled with the ruins of the collapsed pillars, sealing the remnants of Valmarmon's evil forevermore beneath countless tons of immovable rock.

"Done and done!" Marcus grinned.

Yoshi frowned. "You know... if the Unholy Beasts were created there, shouldn't we have left it intact to find out how to beat the last one?"

Marcus sweatdropped. "Erm... oh... I didn't think of that..."

"Even if you had, it wouldn't have done us any good," Thomas said. "I don't think there was anything to help us down there."

Yoshi blinked. "Why?"

"First of all, Valmarmon kept his project on creating the Unholy Beasts a big secret," Thomas said. "Nobody knew about them until the day they tried to overthrow Valmarmon. Valmarmon tried so hard to keep their existence a secret, but the turncoats revealed to Granasmon's side everything they knew about the Unholy Beast project, including UriaSeadramon's name."

Yoshi frowned. "But, still... Valmarmon would have written down notes... like all scientists do."

"And he might have destroyed them," Thomas said.

"True..." Yoshi muttered. "So he could keep it all a secret..."

Thomas smiled. "But, I have one more reason... and it's a very good one."

"Which is?" Yoshi asked.

Thomas pointed at ShineGreymon. "What are the chances of Valmarmon's records on the final Unholy Beast surviving a large fireball created by a powered up digital light dragon that came crashing down from the sky?"

Yoshi bowed her head. "Yeah... that's a very good point..."

ShineGreymon chuckled sheepishly. "Eheh...sorry...."

"It's okay," Rosemon said.

Ravemon glanced around at his friends. "So... what shall we do now?"

It was then, that they heard a great roar of applause. The DATS team turned around to see a huge crowd of Pokemon and Digimon cheering their names.

"**You did it!!!**" Kiri yelled.

"**You saved us all!!!**" Cadee added.

"**Bravo! Bravo!**" Jijimon called out. "**The Burst Mode! What a beautiful sight!**"

Spydramon laughed joyfully. "**You guys are amazing!**"

Akira was busy dancing with Nazca. "It's over! It's all right! It's over! It's all right!"

"Are you cheering or singing?" Nazca asked with a laugh.

Kiri's Charizard father, La-Don, smiled as he held a female Charizard close to him. "_Thank you..._"

"These guys are awesome!" Labramon said.

Leormon smirked. "I totally agree with you!"

Butterflymon bowed at Rai-Fan, who was with a Kangaskhan and an Arcanine. "Mayors of the three cities... I wish to..."

"You don't have to say anything," Rai-Fan said with a smile. "It's thanks to you that you've lead your people back to the right path."

Butterflymon blinked. "Really?"

The Kangaskhan leader of Kuchagi Port nodded. "Yes... and until SaikouDevimon has finally been stopped, your people can rest on this island as long as you want..."

"Thank you..." Butterflymon whispered. "I...I don't know what to say..."

The Arcanine leader of Jazubuki Town chuckled as she pointed to the Manectric Elecveil, who was carrying a Digiegg. "How about raising TyrantKabuterimon when he finally hatches? After what he did to RavielPhantomon, he deserves a second chance..."

Butterflymon closed her eyes. "I will... thank you..."

The rest of the crowd just chanted their heroes' names...

Marcus smiled before glancing at his friends. "I think I know what we'll be doing... for the next few days..."

Thomas chuckled. "I agree."

"Same here!" Keenan laughed.

Yoshi smiled. "And for once, it's **NOT** the worst!"

"Shall we?" Marcus asked his partner.

"You got it, Boss!" ShineGreymon said.

ShineGreymon led MirageGaogamon, Ravemon, Rosemon and the humans to the cheering crowd...

The nightmare is over...

The drama is finished...

Morpheus' plans are ruined, but he is still alive...

The dangers in Rogamine are at an end, but many others still await elsewhere in Elysia.

The Data Squad's mission is far from over...

But for now, rest easy, heroes...

Your next adventure awaits...

* * *

**In the next chapter, Marcus and the others prepare for their journey to Gran Elysium while discussing what they've learned from their adventure. Meanwhile, Morpheus learns the horrible truth from a hated comrade and a new ally... What has happened to the Insectoid Brothers? Are the worlds ravaged by RavielPhantomon really all right? Granasmon will show us! Find out next time!**

**That's it! The battle chapter is over! It's ooooover!!! That was haaaaaaaaard!!!**

**Before I continue, here's some legal stuff stuff to get through...**

**Synbios' group are from the first chapter of **_**Shining Force 3 - Scenario 1, God Warrior of the Kingdom**_** for the **_**Sega Saturn**_** in 1997 and 1998. They're owned by **_**SEGA**_** and developed by **_**Camelot Software Planning**_**. Scenario 2 and 3 never came out in English because of the Sega Saturn's demise, which is sad.**

**Lloyd's group are from **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** for the **_**Nintendo Gamecube**_**. It was developed by **_**Namco Tales Studio**_**, which made a Japanese-only release version of the game for **_**Sony Playstaion 2**_**. There's also a sequel to Symphonia for the **_**Nintendo Wii**_** - **_**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World**_**.**

**Vyse's group are from **_**Skies of Arcadia**_** for the **_**SEGA Dreamcast**_** and **_**Skies of Arcadia Legend**_** for the **_**Nintendo Gamecube**_**. Both games are owned by **_**SEGA**_** and developed by **_**Overworks**_**.**

**Now, onto something special... a comical outtake from this chapter...**

* * *

"All right, Morpheus!" Marcus snarled, pointing at the Drowzee. "Why does Foodin want RavielPhantomon for?! What is your real plan?!"

Morpheus smirked. "Very well, you dirty ape... I'll tell you!" He turned his back to them. "Foodin-sama's Aura Artes had been sealed away for 2000 years by the former Queen of the Aura Kingdom, Yukihimi, as revenge for the downfall. But, we still respect our great leader! In fact, I was willing to help him gain a new body! He was tempted to possess the comatose body of Huanglongmon, but it was too risky as security is too high in Gran Elysium. For 2000 years, we've waited for the right time to give my great mentor the power he deserved after it was wrongfully taken away from him! Then, a few weeks ago, a couple of members from our group found out what TyrantKabuterimon was doing on this island. After doing much research and figuring out the true form of the temple, we knew what it really was! The chamber where the Unholy Beasts were created, and RavielPhantomon's prison! My mission was to release him, give him the hostage Pokemon as a meal to restore his power, then transfer my mind to his body using the ultimate Arte so that I could take it--and my original body--back to Lord Foodin for him to use for his own and become a God! We would have taken over Gran Elysium and all of Chuuten Elysia! We would have enslaved so many weak minded Silesians with our Artes! We would have become the rulers of the new Aura Kingdom and now..." He turned around. "The main question is..." He darted his head around. "Where the (**BEEP!**) are you?!?"

"Oh, sorry," Shifty said, walking back over with a pizza box. "I went off to get a vegetarian pizza... I was feeling hungry."

"Same here!" Marcus said, carrying a bag of food and a drink. "I forgot to have lunch before we came out to stop you."

Honou arrived with a bottle of juice under one arm, a box of sushi in one hand and a bowl of ramen in the other. "I would love to try out the Japanese food." He sat down and opened the bottle. "Please, continue..."

Shifty fumed. "You **FOOLS!** How dare you walk out on me while I was explaining my plan! You could have learned so much! And yet you decided to get something to eat instead?!"

"Yeah, well... we didn't have time to eat before since we were planning on stopping you," Marcus said, bringing out a bag of chips. "Besides, this is an outtake... it's not like this is actually going to be used."

"But... but... but..." Morpheus stuttered.

Shifty grinned gleefully as he opened the pizza box. "Herbs! Pineapples! Cheese! Oh, I love the vegetarian option! I am a Grass-type, you know."

"**PART** Grass-type," Honou corrected him, opening up his ramen. ""Mmm...Smells good."

"Yeah, yeah... but I still love to eat greenery!" Shifty said, already eating away.

Marcus dug into his bag and brought out a bottle of water. "I have a spare bottle of water in case you need something to drink!"

Shifty smiled. "Thanks!"

Morpheus turned away, looking miserable. "Rotten jerks... After all the hard work I went through planning in that evil speech... Have they no respect? Just listening to their stomachs and..." His eyes blinked as something dawned on him. He turned back to the heroes. "Hey.... where did you get that food from, anyway?"

"We brought it," Honou said.

Morpheus' jaw dropped. "You **BROUGHT** it?! How?! We're in the middle of a sandy, rocky region with the sun blaring down upon us without mercy!!! Where did you get it from?!"

Marcus, Honou and Shifty simply pointed to one side.

Morpheus followed their gaze. His jaw dropped again. "What the (**!!!!**)?!!?!?"

"Come one, come all!!" SkullSatamon called out as he stood next to a hot dog cart. "If you're feeling hungry or thirsty, come and get it at the **Plothole Cafe**!"

"Yeah, yeah..." BlackGuilmon groaned, leaning against the cart.

Morpheus zipped up to them. "What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be in this chapter! You're working for Lucemon! Go back! Go back!"

"I can't!" SkullSatamon shrugged.

"Why not?!" Morpheus fumed.

"I'm lost," SkullSatamon replied.

"You're lost?!" Morpheus fumed. "You're in the Rogamine region! How did you get lost?!"

SkullSatamon pointed to an area near him. "I started from there, but I got lost."

Morpheus facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Welcome to my world..."

Morpheus got up, glaring at the heroes. "Hey! Aren't we supposed to get back to the script?!"

"There's a script?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

"Later!" Marcus said, waving his hand. "We're taking a lunch break!"

Honou nodded. "Yes... and the four DATS Mega Digimon are playing cards with RavielPhantomon. Thankfully, we were able to make sure they're real playing cards and not Duel Monster cards by accident."

Shifty nodded. "Yeah. I can still remember when I played cards... I ended up with two aces, an Earthbound Immortal Ccapa Apu, a Mewtwo ex, and a Strike Vent."

Marcus sighed. "At least it wasn't as bad as mine... I wound up with a Guard Vent, a Dark Magikarp, two tens, and three Earthbound Immortals... Chacu Chaullhua, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu and Wiraqocha Rasca."

Shifty blinked. "Wow... that's amazing. Marcus, how many times did you bite your tongue trying to say all those names?"

"I lost count after 20..." Marcus muttered.

Morpheus was still fuming. "I don't believe these jerks! I have never been so insulted in all my life!"

"Well, sit down, Morpheus, and let me have a try!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"Would you like a cheeseburger?" SkullSatamon asked, pointing to the cart. "I've got about 800 in buns."

Morpheus looked in the cart. "800?!"

"With 700 pizzas, 500 different fruits, 1000 bottles of water, juice, soda," SkullSatamon continued.

Morpheus blinked. "**ALL** of that in one container?!"

"With 5 ovens to cook the food," SkullSatamon added. "And a fridge."

"How did you fit all of that in one cart?!" Morpheus screamed.

SkullSatamon smiled. "Plothole!"

Morpheus facefaulted. He leaned against the cart and groaned. "If you can't beat them, join them... do you have any cider?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep!"

"Can I have two?" Morpheus asked.

SkullSatamon nodded, reaching into the cart. "Hold on!"

Morpheus sighed.

"It's ready! Come and get your cups!" SkullSatamon called out.

Morpheus got up, his eyes closed as he grabbed the handle. "Thank you..." He pulled on it, but nothing happened. "Hmm?" He opened his eyes to see...

...a **REALLY** confused Espeon sitting on a wooden plank on top of the cup. "Esp?"

"Erm... nice Espeon..." Morpheus sweatdropped, reaching for the other cup. "Can't get any weirder than this...."

"Psy?" A Psyduck sitting on a plank on top of another cup quacked, tilting his head.

SkullSatamon smiled. "So, do you like it?"

"Like what?!" Morpheus asked.

"Your _**PSY-ders**_!" SkullSatamon said.

Espeon and Psyduck looked down at Morpheus, who facefaulted and just yelled. "**I GIVE UP!!!**"

SkullSatamon was busy shuffling cards now. "Anyone want to play?"

"OK! That's enough of this outtake!" BlackGuilmon called out, standing up. "**CUT!**"

SkullSatamon cut the cards in half with a meat claver.

BlackGuilmon sighed as a terrified Espeon jumped onto his face and covered his eyes. "Goodbye..."

"Psy?" The Psyduck just cocked its head.

* * *

**And there we go! That's comedy!**

**Next chapter will be wrapping up a few things, with a little action, many talks, and a few flashbacks. included. Hopefully, it'll be up quicker than this one.**

**I've been busy in real life playing **_**Okami**_** on the Wii... wonderful game.**

**Nothing else to do except end this!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	10. Finale! A New Beginning!

_**Digimon**_** is owned by Toei and Bandai.**

_**Pokemon**_** is owned by Nintendo.**

_**Skies of Arcadia**_** and **_**Shining Force 3 **_**are owned by SEGA.**

_**Tales of Symphonia **_**is owned by Namco.**

_**Kingdom Hearts **_**is owned by Disney and SquareEnix.**

**Anything else are owned by their other companies and fan-made by me.**

**Let's begin the epilogue and see if things are wrapped up or just beginning.**

* * *

The chamber where RavielPhantomon had been imprisoned was forever ruined, filled with rubble from the chamber and above ground... except for one area.

The spot where RavielPhantomon had been caged was being supported by fallen wooden beams and joints of stone. A strong light was shining, illuminating the collapsed walls.

A figure grunted as he ran his hands through the sand, failing to find anything of value. With a sigh, Madoudramon stood up and vanished, taking the light with him...

The instant he was gone, the beams broke and the ceiling came crashing down, burying the chamber forever...

* * *

"According to this, all systems are operating at full capacity," A Valuan soldier said.

The Valuan captain nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Excellent news. It seems that the Mystery Drain is finally at an end!"

It had been nearly two days since Arcadia had regained its magic and Moonstones. Now, a normal Valuan battleship was flying across an unexplored region near the Lands of Ice.

"Captain, do you think the rumours are true?" Another Valuan soldier asked. "That Vyse Dyne is dead?"

The Captain snorted. "I hope he is... I regret not being able to bring down that Air Pirate personally! My other regrets are not being able to serve the Valuan Empire by getting Prince Enrique and the Moon Crystals back."

"Do you really think that the pirate, the prince and everyone on board the Delphinus are dead?" A third soldier asked.

A fourth one responded. "The Delphinus was last seen descending into Lower Sky. It seemed like its engines were being affected by the Mystery Drain, same as the rest of us."

The Captain nodded. "Yes... It's obvious that somewhere in the area below Lower Sky...is the wrecked and mangled remains of the Delphinus, as well as its crew...and the Great Moon Crystals."

"If that's true, then we'll never be able to complete the Empress's plans to control the Gigases! A fifth soldier gasped.

"Indeed," The Captain sighed. "I wonder what Lord Galcian is planning now..."

"Captain, scanners have picked up a huge ship on the starboard bow!" one of the helmsmen cried.

The Captain shot to his feet. "What?!"

"It looks like a Valuan Flagship!" The helmsmen added.

Underneath his helmet, the Captain frowned. "Really? I wonder if it's an Admiral."

The captain walked to a starboard window with some of his bodyguards and took a look outside.

"Anything, sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Nothing... all I can see is clouds, skies, unusable islands and..." The Captain trailed off. "It can't be..." He flipped up his visor, eyes wide in horror. "No... it's not possible!"

In the distance, heading their way, was a very large silver battleship with blue markings.

"Captain!!!" The helmsman yelled. "It's the **Delphinus**!!!"

"The rumours were wrong!!!" The Captain yelled. "Vyse Dyne is alive! The Prince is alive! The Moon Cystals are safe!"

"And we're dead if that ship attacks us!" A soldier yelled.

The Captain whirled around to face his men. "Full speed ahead! Ignore the Delphinus and keep going! We can report this if we survive! Full speed ahead before she rams us by mistake!"

The crew did their best to keep the ship going as fast as possible, but it still wasn't fast enough to avoid the Delphinus as it passed by, a wing clipping them and damaging a propeller.

One of the helmsmen stood up. "Captain, we've just run out of Moonstone energy!"

"Well, get more!" The Captain snapped, looking through the window on the other side. "They're getting away!!!"

The soldiers nodded. "Yes, sir!"

The Captain snarled as the Delphinus flew away. "Vyse... you won't get away with this! Once Lord Galcian knows you're back, he'll have your head! Oh yes... he'll have your head!"

It wasn't long until the ship's engines were going again and they set off, determined to follow the Delphinus...

....however, because they only had one propeller working on the right side...

...they ended up flying in circles.

"**CURSE YOOOOOU, VYSE DYNE!!!**" The Captain screamed.

Vyse chuckled at the helm of the Delphinus. "Seems we gave those Valuans a run for their money."

Aika giggled as she leaned on Vyse's shoulder. "Before or after we stole it?"

"Hard to tell, really," Vyse replied with a smile.

Standing at the table, Fina sighed in relief. "I'm so glad it's over..."

Enrique nodded from the other side. "I agree... That was too close..."

Because of RavielPhantomon absorbing the magic from the people and the Moonstones of Arcadia, Vyse had tried to get the Delphinus back to Crescent Island. They were less than one minute away from the Delphinus reaching Lower Sky and the engines tearing themselves apart when the magicial energy suddenly returned.

They spent the next two days recovering from their near-death experience, trying to figure out what had happened.

Because RavielPhantomon, Digimon and the Digital World were unknown to the people of Arcadia, the strange disappearance of magic was known simply as the '_Mystery_ _Drain_.'

They were just thankful that the magic had returned in time.

However, nearly sixteen merchant, Valuan, and pirate vessels had been lost in the disaster. Vyse was thankful his father and Blue Rogues were still alive.

None of the Valuan Admirals were killed, much to their relief (in Enrique's case) and dismay (in Aika's case.)

Now the crew wwas headed for the icy region known as Glacia, Land of Ice, for the next Moon Crystal...

Aika walked over to a console and leaned on the side. "Just what happened back there...? That felt **SO** weird..."

"I know," Enrique said, glancing at the maps. "We know it wasn't caused by the Valuans as they were also effected by it... The Black Pirates don't have this technology..."

"And it can't be from my people, the Silverites," Fina said. "If they did, they would have used it on draining the Moon Crystals, making them useless..."

Vyse closed his eyes. "I wonder... Sometimes, I wonder if there are other worlds..."

"Other worlds?" Aika asked, blinking.

Vyse smirked slightly. "No... it's nothing..."

"No, no, Vyse," Enrique smiled. "It doesn't sound foolish... there were some researchers in Valua who sometimes suggests there are other worlds apart from our own... each with its own rules, own adventure, own villains, their own heroes... Maybe that's what we just felt... something from another world..."

"And where's the proof in that?" Aika asked. She glanced at Vyse. "Why bring that up? What makes you think there** ARE **other worlds?!"

Vyse smiled. "It's just a feeling, I've got... that's all..."

"Riiiiiiight..." Aika narrowed her eyes.

Fina sighed. "I guess altnerate worlds **IS** the best reason. I just hope what we've experienced will never happen again."

Aika winked at Fina. "Ah, don't worry, Fina. We're okay and we're about to find another Moon Crystal for ya!"

Fina smiled. "Thank you..."

Enrique walked over to Vyse. "So, we're nearly at the Land of Ice?"

Vyse nodded. "Yeah! Let's see how cold this region is!"

"OK!" Aika cheered.

Vyse glanced forward and smirked. If there are other worlds out there, I want to see them

And the Delphinus ploughed on...

* * *

Snowflakes were falling gently as Lloyd stood on the balcony, overlooking the white city of Flanoir in Tethe'alla. The young man sighed in relief. "It's over... it's finally over..."

"A good thing, too," said a familiar voice. Lloyd gasped and whirled around to see the familiar red-haired traitor** Kratos Aurion **standing near the doors of the church. "It's been a while, Lloyd..."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "Kratos! What do you want?! What has Cruxis done now?!"

Kratos closed his eyes. "I just wanted to see if you and your friends were affected by the events that transpired two days ago. Cruxis was hit hard, too."

Lloyd had his hand on the hilt of a sword until he heard Kratos say this. He blinked. "Wait... what?"

"Two days ago, mana was being extracted from objects and living beings," Kratos said. "I've noticed an odd mist leaving my body, making me feel a bit me tired. Lord Yggdrasil was also affected."

"So... it wasn't Cruxis that was behind that?" Lloyd asked, relaxing his guard a little.

Kratos shook his head. "No... Yggdrasil doesn't have that kind of power. If he did, he would have done it a long time ago..."

Lloyd nodded. "I see... So, do you have any idea who was responsible?"

"That we don't know yet... Whatever it was..." Kratos said, looking up at the sky. "It wasn't from either world."

Lloyd blinked. "Neither world?! But...then where?"

Kratos looked at Lloyd. "That, we do not know yet... But it's proof there are more worlds than ours, maybe with completely different rules and beings more powerful and dangerous than Lord Yggdrasil."

Lloyd couldn't believe his ears. "More powerful than Yggdrasil...that sounds impossible!"

Kratos nodded. "It might, but like I said, we don't know it happened. We may never find out. All we know is that we, like some of your group, lost our magic."

Lloyd stared at Kratos in disbelief.

"Tell me, Lloyd... were any of your friends feeling sick when this was going on?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd looked out at the houses and closed his eyes. "Presea and I were the only ones who weren't affected by this draining thing because we don't use magic. Genis, Professor Sage and Collete are strongly magical, so they looked exhausted and drained all the time. Zelos was tired too, but that didn't stop him from opening his big mouth... Regal only knows healing magic, so he wasn't affected a lot, but he still seemed tired. Sheena also tried very hard to not fall asleep from exhaustion... mostly because of Zelos..."

"And where are they at the moment?" Kratos asked.

"They're... somewhere..." Lloyd trailed off, knowing full well that the others were resting at the inn... He couldn't tell Kratos that, of course.

Kratos smirked. "I see..." He looked up at the night sky. "Lloyd, are you happy your friends are okay?"

"Of course I am!" Lloyd snapped.

"Good," Kratos said. "And are you also grateful to whoever stopped the drain saved the worlds from dying?"

Lloyd blinked. "Huh?!"

"Remember what Genis said about mana when you first learned about Tethe'alla?" Kratos asked. "Mana is more important than water... Mana is the source of all life... If all the mana had been drained from both Sylvarant and Tehte'alla, they would have died."

"I... see..." Lloyd gulped. "Does that mean... Derris-Kharlan would die as well?"

Kratos nodded. "That's how dangerous this thing was. It was draining three worlds of its mana. Well, two worlds and a comet, anyway."

Lloyd frowned. "Doesn't mana exist in all living things? How come Presea and I weren't drained too much, then?"

"I'm guessing that whoever caused this problem was only targeting the living beings who use magic like the Chosens and Genis," Kratos said. "My second guess is that if it was indeed from another world, then it might not be aware about the importance of mana..."

"So, what you're saying is that if it had been aware of the importance of mana, Presea and I would be affected as well?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos sighed. "Yes. However...there's also the possibility that you and Presea's unique Exspheres may have protected you somehow."

"Yeah..." Lloyd agreed. "They are different from the others."

"It could also be something else entirely," Kratos said with a shrug. "We'll probably never know."

"What happens if we do find the source of this drain someday?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos turned around. "Well then, we'll have to hope you can understand it."

Lloyd fumed. "Hey! I get enough of that from Genis!"

Kratos smirked.

Lloyd crossed his arms. "So you came down here to see if we're all right? Why? We're opposing Yggdrasil and Cruxis! Professor Sage said that if she and the others lost all their magic and mana, they would have died! If that happens, then Presea and I might would be the only ones left to oppose you!"

Kratos glanced at Lloyd. "Don't forget that you have the Chosen Yggdrasil needs. If she dies, then Lord Yggdrasil has no reason to chase you around anymore..."

Lloyd frowned. "Yeah, that's true but..."

"I'm sorry, Lloyd," Kratos suddenly said, turning to walk away. "I have something to do... I'm glad we were able to have this little chat..."

"Kratos!" Lloyd snapped.

Kratos stopped and glanced back at Lloyd. "Take care of the Chosen on your journey... good luck." He walked away.

Lloyd ran after Kratos. "Hey, wait! I've still got more questions to ask..." He turned a corner only to find that Kratos was gone. "...from you..." He groaned. "Great... he's gone! That was weird..."

Lloyd sighed, leaned against a wall, and looked at the sky._ I should have known he would only be concerned with have known he would be concerned about Collette... I have to stop hoping he's not evil. He's working for Yggdrasil and Cruxis... end of story! Still... the mana drain...He ran his hand over his Exsphere. Did you protect me, mom? Or was it this Angelus Project that put you and Presea through so much pain? I guess we'll never find out..._

After a moment of silence, Lloyd got up and walked away. _I'd better go and check on the others before we make our way to Celsius's lair. Our journey is __**FAR**__ from over..._

Standing atop a nearby roof, Kratos watched Lloyd walked away. Closing his eyes, he turned to walk in the opposite direction, transparent wings growing from his back. "We'll see each other again soon... Don't die before me, Lloyd... Goodbye... for now."

He flew away.

* * *

The large castle doors slowly swung open.

"Everyone!" Yelled Eldar, flapping above a small group of alternate heroes. She pointed her sword at the exit. "Let's go!"

Everyone below her nodded and headed out while four stayed behind to speak to King Benetram.

"I trust you're going to see Parsis?" Benetram asked.

Synbios nodded. "Yes, your majesty. We're going to see if he can explain what we just experienced."

"Yes," Dantares said, walking up beside Synbios. "Parsis is a wise man... Maybe he'll know what happened." He turned to the Kyantol. "You're sure that whatever was draining the magic is gone, Grace?"

Grace nodded. "Yes... the evil I sensed...it's gone."

Masqurin placed a finger on her chin. "I wonder why it stopped..."

"That we don't know yet," Grace said, clutching her staff tightly. "However, I don't think we should rest until we understand the situation a bit better..."

"Do you think Parsis will know what's going on, Your Majesty?" Synbios asked.

Benetram shook his head. "I don't know..."

Masqurin blinked. "Don't know? What do you mean? We haven't seen him for a few months!"

Grace nodded. "Exactly... And that's why we're going on a new journey."

"I'm lost..." Masqurin groaned.

Synbios chuckled. "Our new journey, Masqurin, is to find the cause of this mysterious phenomenon."

Grace nodded. "That's right... A few months ago, those clouds turned up after I sensed a powerful being, which was then vanquished by another being. A couple of days ago, another power source appeared and tried to drain our magical energy... If it had kept it up, all those possessing magic could have died."

Masqurin flinched. "OK... it's much more serious than I thought it would be..."

Synbios nodded. "I know... We were all lucky."

Dantares glanced at the king. "After the first event that brought these omnious clouds vanished, Parsis went back home without telling us. Maybe he's trying to find out what's going on. If so, we're hoping he might shed some light on the situation and give us a clue on what we can do to keep it from happening again."

"That may be difficult," Benetram said. "Some of my guards and wizards are telling rumors of other worlds outside our own."

"Do they have any proof of this?" Dantares asked.

Benetram shook his head. "No..."

Dantares sighed. "Then they're just idle rumors."

Grace frowned. "But if these rumors are true and what we've just experienced came from another world...then we may have quite a lot of difficulty keeping something like this from happening again."

"We won't know until we try something," Synbios said. "We should go before the others get too far. We'll be off now, Your Majesty. Take care."

Benetram nodded. "Synbios, you and your friends take care as well...and be careful."

Masqurin smiled. "You got it, sire!"

Dantares bowed. "Yes, your Majesty."

"You take care of yourself as well," Grace said.

Synbios smiled as he and his friends started to walk away. "And we'll be back! I promise!"

Benetram smiled as he watched Synbios and his friends catch up with their companions. "Good luck, everyone. Good luck..."

* * *

Two days have passed since ShineGreymon Burst Mode defeated RavielPhantomon, ending his threat for good. Morpheus was forever condemned to the deep canyon, while the Insect Digimon chose Butterflymon to be their new leader and bring peace back to Rogamine.

However, even though two days have passed, peace never came. The towns of Jazubuki, Maslet and Kuchagi were celebrating too much. They were happy their lives had been saved by the DATS group...

Thomas and Gaomon were having trouble getting through the crowds.

"Give us some room, please..." Gaomon groaned.

Thomas chuckled. "Now, Gaomon, let them have their fun." He was abruptly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled into an alleyway. "**WHOA!!!**"

"Sir!" Gaomon gasped, chasing after Thomas and his kidnapper.

Thomas's arm was freed the moment he was fully into the alley "Sorry about that," Said a familiar voice. "I thought you might want to talk in private."

Thomas blinked as he recognized his would-be kidnapper. "Rai-Fan?"

The Maslet Raichu Mayor, Rai-Fan, smiled. "Hello, Thomas..."

Gaomon panted as he reached his partner. "Why did you...?"

Rai-Fan stepped aside to reveal a burly Staraptor anthro leaning against the wall. "This is my friend, Kazama. You remember?"

Thomas blinked. "Oh yes... We were supposed to find you so you could take us to Gran Elysium."

"Is that so?" Kazama chuckled. "Yeah, Rai-Fan told me you guys were searching for me. That was before YamiKuwagamon and ZantKabuterimon came along and kidnapped all of us."

"Except for Dusknoir," Thomas said.

Kazama rolled his eyes. "Eh, he was lucky... Although, I wouldn't mind YamiKuwagamon's hypnotic soundwaves... Having ZantKabuterimon bite us was painful."

"Especially on the neck," Rai-Fan said.

Kazama groaned. "Tell me about it... After that bite, my mind went so hazy... I thought I was turning into a vampire!"

"That would be terrible. Then you might act like a character from Twilight!" Gaomon said.

Kazam shuddered in horror.

"So, will you take us to Gran Elysium?" Thomas asked.

Kazama smirked. "Oh yeah! No problem! You guys are Rogamine's heroes! It'd be an honor to help you out!"

Thomas smiled. "Thank you! When can we leave?"

"We can leave whenever you guys are ready," Kazama said. "I'll be near my ship... just go to the lounge and ask for me when you want to head out."

Thomas bowed. "Thank you very much... all of you."

"It's the least we could do after everything you've done for us," Rai-Fan said. "You and your friends... you saved us all!"

Gaomon frowned. "You know... speaking of YamiKuwagamon, ZantKabuterimon, and JigokuYanmamon... are they still alive?"

Rai-Fan sighed. "I'm afraid so..."

Gaomon closed his eyes. "The last I was after RavielPhantomon drained their powers. We were too busy fighting him to pay attention to them after that."

"Sweeney saw them running away while RavielPhantomon was draining magic from the other worlds," Rai-Fan said. "But, like you, Sweeney was too concerned about RavielPhantomon and she forgot about them until Butterflymon wondered where they were."

Kazama smirked. "Those guys were able to Digivolve to Mega by using Morpheus' aura, right? When RavielPhantomon forced the aura out of them and they de-Digivolved like that, they were corrupted big time!"

Thomas blinked. "How so?"

Rai-Fan smiled. "According to Butterflymon, the Insectoid Brother's data might have been damaged a little. Not threatening or anything, but by returning to Champion, they've regained their hypnotic powers. After that huge energy drain, though, it shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Really?" Thomas frowned. "They can no longer hypnotize any Silesian Pokemon or Digimon?"

"Oh, they can still hypnotize people, all right," Kazama said. "However, it'll now be much more difficult to do to those with strong wills. In other words, they won't succeed if they try that move on me!"

"I see.... being forced out of their Mega forms must have weakened their hypnotic powers..." Thomas muttered. "So, what are you going to do with them...?"

Rai-Fan sighed. "Butterflymon agreed with the other mayors and I to put out a bounty on the Insectoid Brothers. Morpheus told them about RavielPhantomon and they decided to continue serving him anyway. That marks them as criminals, rather than unwitting pawns."

"We understand," Gaomon said. "Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"No longer on this island, that's for certain!" Kazama snorted. "Sweeney saw them running off in this direction, and when the other pilots and I checked our ships, one of them was gone. They must have taken it!"

Gaomon frowned. "That is bad... Can't you track their ship?"

Kazama shrugged. "Eh... they might have abandoned it by now... They had a pretty big head start, and it took us a while to realize they were gone. They're probably long gone by now."

"While they might be criminals, they're no longer much of a threat," Rai-Fan said. "They've been weakened and can no longer return to the Insect Swarm. Everyone sees them as traitors now."

"I see..." Thomas muttered. "Well... I'll talk about this with my friends. We'll see you later, Kazama."

Rai-Fan nodded. "OK... Thank you, Thomas."

Kazama waved. "See ya, boy!"

Thomas and Gaomon walked out of the alleyway and back into the crowd.

"Sir, do you think Rai-Fan is right?" Gaomon asked. "That the Insectoid Brothers no longer pose a threat?"

"That depends on what they're going to do now, Gaomon," Thomas replied. "They can't exactly survive on their own in their current condition."

Gaomon glanced at Thomas. "So... they might die?"

Thomas sighed. "What I'm wondering right now is..."

* * *

(_...is...where could they be now?_)

Elsewhere...

"Oi, wake up! Wake up, you big lug!"

A male Exploud anthro groaned and slowly picked himself off the ground. "Uh... where am I...?"

A small Spearow standing on an unconscious Ponyta nearby frowned. "You're in the Amazerian region! Your job is to deliver cargo to to Ama Port!"

The Exploud blinked and glanced around. It was nighttime and he, the Ponyta, and the Spearow, were driving a carriage packed with luggage down a dusty road. "Wha...?"

"Come on, Des!" The Spearow snapped. "That Blaziken chick didn't actually try to kill ya, ya know!"

The Exploud, Des, looked at the Spearow in confusion. "Blaziken chick? Wait... I remember there was... a... a... Bayleef girl on the ground... She was injured and..."

"She wasn't injured... she's a member of the _F.F.F_...." The Spearow said, flying over to the cargo.

Des blinked. "_F.F.F._? What the heck does that mean...?"

The Spearow picked up a Wanted Poster. "Here! The **Five Fatal Femmes**!"

Des looked at the poster. There were images of five female Pokemon: a Bayleef named Penia, a Swellow called Shana, a Nidoqueen known as Brenda, a Luxio named Flanna, and their leader, the Blaziken Serena. "Five Fatal Femmes...?"

"Yeah... a group of theieves who rob carriages like ours, but don't kill the drivers or guards, thank Spearow said. "They've been around for two months. Before that, Serena was the only one...**One Fatal Femme**."

"_O.F.F._?" Des sweatdropped.

"I know, I know," The Spearow muttered.

Des frowned. "Why don't they kill anyone?"

The Spearow shrugged. "No one knows. Shana once said it's not their style... They don't want to spill blood and end lives to satisfy their greed."

"Gee... how noble..." Des muttered. "So, they live around here?

"They used to," the Spearow said. "They usually travel to different regions to steal, but come back here often. They use an airship to travel quickly. Also, since they hail from the Amazerian region, their mindset is kind of...Amazonian. I feel sorry for the men they try to capture as husbands."

Des sighed. "I'm safe then... I don't know what my wife would say if I..." He blinked. "Wait, they steal?! Then...."

"Relax, I've checked," The Spearow said. "They didn't steal anything... everything that's precious is still with us."

Des blinked. "Huh? What happened?"

"Well... when you checked Penia, Serena came out and used Brick Break to knock to knock you out..." The Spearow said. "While Ponoka panicked, Penia used Grasswhistle to knock her out and Flanna came out to Thundershock me to unconsciousness.."

"And they didn't steal a thing?" Des asked, looking at the Wanted List again. "You would have thought they'd have taken some of our stuff."

The Spearow frowned. "I know, weird isn't it? It's almost as if something stopped them."

Des blinked, looked back at the Wanted poster, and sighed. "Ugh... This is confusing..."

The Spearow sighed. "Tell me about it... Anyway, we should wake Ponoka up and get this stuff to Ama Port as soon as possible."

Des nodded. "You're right... You said she was put to sleep by Grasswhistle? We'd better use a Full Heal to wake her up."

"OK!" The Spearow nodded.

As they were doing this, a figure was watching them silently from the bushes. It watched as Des and the Spearow woke Ponoka up, hitched her back to the carriage, and headed out. The figure sighed and came out of the bushes...

"Finally, they left..." YamiKuwagamon groaned.

YamiKuwagamon walked over to a small clearing where JigokuYanmamon and ZantKabuterimon were keeping watch over five motionless figures.

"Well?" ZantKabuterimon asked.

YamiKuwagamon sighed. "They left."

ZantKabuterimon closed his eyes. "Good..."

"So, what was the point?" YamiKuwagamon asked. "what was the point of enslaving these so-called Fatal Femmes? And why didn't we kill that guy?!"

JigokuYanmamon smirked. "Simple... we need special protection, and these ladies fit the bill perfectly!"

"We were lucky to be able to enslave them at all!" ZantKabuterimon said. "When I tried to hypnotize that Togemon, she was able to resist my hypnotic resist my venom. We had to push her off a cliff to keep her silent!"

YamiKuwagamon groaned. "Our powers have been weakened thanks to that big blue brute! We only got them because they let their guards down!"

JigokuYanmamon nodded. He turned his attention to the five Pokemon lined up before them... a Blaziken with a mark on her forehead, a Swellow and a Bayleef with bite marks on their necks, and a Nidoqueen and Swellow with glazed eyes. "I know... The Swellow and Nidoqueen were intended as backup. I had to grab the Nidoqueen while ZantKabuterimon bit the Swellow..."

YamiKuwagamon fumed. "Hey! I hypnotized that Nidoqueen with my sound waves!"

"I know..." JigokuYanmamon muttered. "I was holding her in place for you..."

YamiKuwagamon sweatdropped. "Oh... never mind..."

ZantKabuterimon coughed. "Anyway... While these two distracted their friends after knocking out that Exploud and his companions, you used your seal on the Blaziken while I went for the Bayleef and YamiKuwagamon got the Swellow."

"But what was the point?!" YamiKuwagamon snapped, repeating his earlier question. "Why did we enslave them anyway?! Why them?! Why not anyone else?!"

JigokuYanmamon sighed. "Because they're thieves. That means no one will care if they go missing. Now they'll serve as guards while we rest up and get our strength back."

YamiKuwagamon groaned. "Which brings me to my second point...why didn't we kill that Exploud and his friends? They know they were attacked by these girls, so once they get to town they'll report what happened and we'll get killed in the crossfire from the resulting hunt!"

ZantKabuterimon groaned. "We didn't have the strength to kill them. We were too weak after using all that hypnosis, remember?"

"Then what are we going to do?!" YamiKuwagamon asked. "Just run away from everything?!"

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Yes. It's part of the Femmes' plan to evade capture. They move from region to region before anyone can catch them. Their ship must be more powerful than the one we stole. Is that correct, Serena?"

The Blaziken Serena slowly nodded her head. "Yes...that is correct, my lord..."

"Our hypnotic powers have been weakened," ZantKabuterimon noted. "So, the spell we've put on them will wear off soon."

"Does this mean we have to brainwash them again before that happens?" YamiKuwagamon asked. "Why don't we just kill them before they get better?"

JigokuYanmamon smirked. "Because their skills are vital to us, even after we get our powers back to full strength. Remember, we're Champion-level Digimon, and we can no longer reach Mega without Morpheus' power..."

"So... once we get on that airship and leave, we'll bring those five to keep working for us?" ZantKabuterimon asked.

"Yes... they'll be continue following their usual lifestyle, with one small difference...they'll be giving everything to us!" JigokuYanmamon said.

YamiKuwagamon rubbed his head. "Well... there's one more thing that's bothering me... Considering we have five beautiful girls under our control and at our beck and call...do you think we could..."

"NO!" JigokuYanmamon snapped. "I won't do something that low!"

YamiKuwagamon sweatdropped. "You won't...? But we've brainwashed them to work for us! Why not take advantage of it?"

"Because I have morals too, you know!" JigokuYanmamon snapped.

"Morals?! You're not talking sense!" YamiKuwagamon groaned. "Since when did we have any of those?"

ZantKabuterimon rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about this later and leave this region right away? We came here originally because we thought it would be a good place to hide. But now that we have five Amazonian thieves under our control, we need to get out of here before the authorities hunt us down! Can we leave off arguing about this until later, please?"

JigokuYanmamon nodded. "Of course... Serena, you and your friends will take us to your ship at once..."

Serena nodded. "Yes, my lord...please follow us..."

JigokuYanmamon and ZantKabuterimon followed Serena and her friends as they led them deeper into the jungle. YamiKuwagamon groaned. "We joined with Morpheus and had ultimate power...and now we've been reduced to **THIS**! What a mistake... what a mistake...."

* * *

Back in Kuchagi Port...

"Thomas! Thomas!" Keenan called.

Thomas smiled as Keenan, Falcomon, and Lalamon ran over. "Ah, good timing."

Keenan grinned. "Are they...?"

Thomas nodded, taking two Digivices out of his backpack. "I've run some scans on our Digivices. As I suspected, they're now back in full working order."

Keenan smiled and took his from Thomas. "Great!"

"Sir and I already tested them outside Kuchagi," Gaomon said. "I was able to Digivolve all the way to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. That means Falcomon and Lalamon can do the same."

Falcomon sighed in relief. "That's good to hear..."

"Where's Yoshi?" Thomas asked.

"She's walking slowly behind us," Lalamon said.

Keenan laughed sheepishly. "Yeah... she kinda fainted when I told her Marcus and Agumon were at the library doing important research..."

"You shouldn't lie," Gaomon scolded.

Lalamon hovered in front of Gaomon. "Keenan isn't lying, Gaomon. Marcus really is in the library. He said it was something to do with the Aura Kingdom!"

Thomas frowned. "You mean... after what Morpheus told him?"

Keenan nodded. "Yeah."

Yoshi arrived, panting for breath. "Sorry about that... Just had the shock of my life..."

Gaomon nodded slowly. "Me too..."

"You can't blame him though," Falcomon said. "We weren't there when Morpheus told him everything..."

Thomas shook his head. "Not everything... We don't know where Foodin and his remaining followers are hiding. We don't know what really happened to Queen Yukihimi or her friends...and we don't know what Valmarmon has done to Honou's ancestors... there is still much we don't know..."

"Marcus said he was going to see who was loyal to Foodin," Lalamon said.

Keenan smiled. "Well then, let's help him!"

"Agreed!" Falcomon said.

"Don't mind us if we faint at the sight of Marcus doing research..." Yoshi groaned.

Gaomon flinched. "'_Marcus_' and '_research_' are two words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence."

Thomas smirked and walked away. "Come on... let's go see him...."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kuchagi Library...

Agumon was snoring loudly, slumped over in his chair and resting his head on a table. "No... no more cheeseburgers... no more... okay... maybe sixty more..."

Marcus was standing near a window, reading a book. Yes, really. He was actually reading it. And it wasn't a picture book, either. "Hmm..."

Marcus turned as a door opened and Thomas and the others entered the room.

"Do you really think they're doing important research?" Yoshi wondered.

"OK..." Agumon snored. "I'll go for... seven thousand cheeseburgers then..."

Gaomon sweatdropped. "I think Agumon would rather research a cook book..."

Marcus glanced at them. "Hey... what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see what you were working on," Thomas said, crossing his arms. "I'm amazed you know how to use a library, Marcus."

Marcus frowned. "Hey! I need to find books now and then too, you know!"

"What for?" Yoshi asked.

"Wrestling, boxing, fist fighting," Marcus listed.

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Typical..."

Lalamon hovered over to Marcus. "Did you find anything?"

Marcus sighed. "Oh yeah... I've found a lot!" He walked over to the table and slammed his book down.

Agumon woke up with a start. "I'll have butter with my 560th toast, please."

"Do me a favour and be quiet..." Gaomon muttered.

"When Foodin lived in the Aura Kingdom, he had two sets of followers," Marcus said. "_Beginners_ and _Advanced_."

Thomas sat down and looked at the book. "Beginners and Advanced?""

"The Beginners were the ones who had yet to gain Foodin's trust. The Advanced ones were the ones that had," Marcus said. "During the final battle in the Aura Kingdom, Foodin stayed behind with his Advanced-level Followers..."

Falcomon frowned. "That means Morpheus must have been an Advanced Follower...and very powerful in the Aura Artes, both legal and forbidden..."

Marcus nodded. "Oh yeah... and Morpheus was apparently the most powerful of the Advanced Followers. The only one who was stronger than him in that group was Foodin himself!"

"H-he was that powerful?!" Yoshi stuttered.

Thomas frowned. "Powerful, yet overconfident...and it's because of that overconfience that we won."

"But if Morpheus was the strongest of the Advanced Followers, why was he still serving Foodin?" Lalamon asked. "I mean, didn't you say that Foodin's Artes were sealed away by Yukihimi 2000 years ago?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah..."

Thomas frowned. "The best explanation I can think of is either they were all too loyal to him...or he had some way to keep them in line."

Yoshi sighed and sat down. "So... with Morpheus' Artes sealed, who will take his place as the strongest Advanced Follower?"

Marcus took the book and flipped through the pages "I know who that'll be... And I'm glad you're here, Thomas... You can explain this to me."

"Explain what?" Thomas asked.

Marcus pushed the book in front of Thomas. "Here..."

Thomas looked at the page. There was a picture of a very fierce female Charizard wearing chest armor. She had unusual black skin, covered in scars. "**Inferna Charrdon**?"

"She's charred, all right," Agumon said. "I mean, just look at her! She toasted her body black!"

Marcus sighed. "According to this, she had a tragic life before becoming one of Foodin's followers."

Yoshi frowned. "Tragic? In what way?"

Thomas looked at the page. "Her father died before she was born and her mother died giving birth to her. She was raised by her older brother."

"And then an accident happened," Marcus muttered. "She was training to combine a move called Air Slash with an Aura Arte to create a very powerful cutting attack. However, while she was practicing it, her brother and his wife walked in and..."

Lalamon gasped. "They were killed?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... She was using a test dummy and misjudged the strength of her attack. It ran the length of the room and hit her brother as he opened the door..."

"According to this, it's against safety regulations to walk into a training room when a rookie Aura Knight like Inferna is practicing moves," Thomas said. "Her brother knew that rule well, but he still walked in, as did his wife. To this day, no one has any idea why they did such a foolish act."

"Even though everyone agreed it was an accident, only two blamed Inferna for their deaths," Marcus said. "Inferna herself and her brother's only son. He refused to see her after that, so she had no family to turn to."

Lalamon hovered over to the book. "Is that why she became one of Foodin's followers?"

Thomas nodded. "It was a way to escape her pain. She proved to be very talented, too...she made it to the Advanced level only two days after joining."

Marcus sighed. "She became a strong user of the Aura Artes, which drew Foodin's attention. She considered herself Kyukon Vulpair's rival, but lost to her all the time."

"Not much of a rival then," Yoshi said.

"Kyukon herself saw Inferna as more of an annoyance than a serious threat," Marcus agreed.

Thomas opened up his computer. "Hmm...as for her distinct coloration..."

"It's because she burned herself to a crisp, that's why!" Agumon said.

Gaomon rolled his eyes. "A Fire-type burning it itself...I find that highly unlikely."

Thomas looked up. "Due to a recessive allele, Inferna was born with a case of _**Alternate Coloration**_."

Marcus frowned. "What's that?"

"Alternate Coloration is a Pokemon condition where members of a particular species have different-colored skin from others of their kind," Thomas explained. "Trainers call them '_Shiny_' Pokemon. Even if they aren't actually shiny at all."

"What an original name," Yoshi said dryly.

Keenan glanced at Thomas. "So it's something both Silesian and ordinary Pokemon have?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes. The Alternate Colouration is very rare. So rare, in fact, that if a Pokemon Trainer catches a Shiny Pokemon, it usually becomes their most valuable catch ever. For example, if a trainer captures an alternate coloured version of a very common Pokemon such as Zubat, Pidgey or Geodude, then it becomes much more in demand than other members of its species."

"A rare condition, huh?" Marcus muttered. "Sounds better than Valmarmon's _**Dark Gene**_."

"Considering that it doesn't allow Valmarmon to make them his slaves, I agree," Falcomon noted.

"If you'll recall, La-Don, Kiri's father, is a normal-colored Charizard," Thomas said. "His body is orange and his wings are blue. Inferna's body is mainly black while her wings are red."

"So, it doesn't just affect one body color, but all of them?" Gaomon asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yes. And we'll be seeing another alternate coloured Pokemon soon," He turned the computer around. "Look..."

The screen showed a female Espeon anthro with dark green fur and short light green hair. She was wearing a black T-shirt under a white buttoned shirt and brown shorts. There was a very serious expression on her face.

Falcomon gulped. "She looks angry..."

Lalamon shook her head. "No, she just looks serious to me."

"Her name is _**Michiko Eon**_," Thomas explained. "She's known to her friends and family as _**Chiko**_. She's serious and very smart, but cares deeply for her friends and family. She's an Espeon, the Sun Pokemon and the Psychic-type evolved form of Eevee."

Agumon blinked. "The Sun Pokemon or the Serious Pokemon?"

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "How did you get a picture of her, Thomas?"

"Dusknoir gave me a program to update my computer with important data on Chuuten Elysia and connect to the global network," Thomas explained. "Including some important Silesians we might be meeting soon..."

"Meeting soon?" Gaomon asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yes. Chiko lives with her father and sister in Serene Town, near the Divine Capitol in Gran Elysium. That's where we'll be heading. Her father is a friend of the Councilor of that village."

"I see..." Falcomon muttered. "So, Chiko is a shiny Pokemon?"

Thomas nodded, bringing up a small picture of an ordinary, purple Espeon. "Yes... An Espeon's usual color is purple, while their alternate is green."

"Do you think we could use this network to contact Gran Elysium?" Keenan asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't," Gaomon said. "All communications to Elysium have been cut off due to some kind of security crisis, and Rogamine's was shut down by Morpheus's goons to keep anyone from calling for help. They're still trying to get it back online, but it doesn't look as if that will be happening any time soon. That's why we need to fly to Gran Elysium and report what's happened here in person."

"And if that weren't bad enough, RavielPhantomon's magic drain erased a lot of the more recent data in Rogamine's servers, so we're a bit behind on the times. All sorts of things could have happened in other regions while we were here, and we won't know about them until we get there," Thomas said.

"They don't have any backups of that data?" Yoshi asked.

Gaomon nodded. "They do, but it'll take a few weeks to upload them to the system and get it back in working order."

Thomas sighed. "The airships have a special data uplink that allows them to keep abreast of current news at all times, but Morpheus's henchmon turned them off and erased their hard drives too."

"So, we'll just find out when we get there, right?" Marcus asked. "Eh, no problem. At least you know you've got something to do when we get there, Nerdstein."

"While I check the food!" Agumon said.

"And I'll be protecting the food," Gaomon groaned.

"For now, let's try and get more information about Inferna," Yoshi said, taking the book. "With Morpheus' Artes sealed off, she'll probably be our next ajor enemy. Unless there's some other group of evil Digimon up to no good in Elysia."

Elsewhere, Valmarmon, GranDracmon, and Lucemon sneezed. Neither were sure why...

BlackGuilmon also sneezed... but that was due to his room being filled with pepper from SkullSatamon putting too much on his 2087th cheeseburger.

Lalamon rubbed her chin. "I wonder why Inferna chose Kyukon to be her rival..."

Yoshi flipped a page and blinked. "Hmm? Marcus, did you read this part?"

"There's more than two pages?" Marcus asked.

"Never mind..." Yoshi groaned.

Gaomon rolled his eyes. "So much for your research..."

Marcus rubbed his eyes. "I just started, you know...give me a break..."

"What is it, Yoshi?" Keenan asked.

"Well, it says here that one of the reasons that Inferna said Kyokon was her rival is because...she's just like her!" Yoshi said.

"Just like her what?" Agumon asked.

"Don't answer that..." Gaomon groaned.

Falcomon blinked. "Did she lose her parents at her early age? Accidentally kill a family member? Is a different color from other Ninetales?"

"No, no, and yes," Yoshi said.

"**ANOTHER** shiny?" Marcus said. "That means they're not as rare as we thought!"

Yoshi sweatdropped. "You've only heard of three so far, Marcus..."

"How come you didn't know she was an Alternate Coloured Pokemon?" Falcomon asked.

Thomas glanced at Keenan. "Keenan, can you get the book about the Aura Kingdom out? We need to look at Kyukon's picture again."

Keenan nodded and walked over to a shelf. "OK!"

"I think I understand why we didn't know that," Marcus said. "We never saw a Ninetales in its original color, did we?"

Yoshi shook her head. "No..."

"We might have seen some of them in their normal colors, but didn't figure it out because we were busy joining the party," Falcomon said.

Agumon rubbed his chin. "You know... we might have seen some alternate coloured Pokemon at the party! I remember seeing Cadee with some other alternate coloured Eevees. There was a yellow Eevee, a white Eevee, a purple Eevee, a pink Eevee, a..."

"Agumon, they were playing around with some paint," Lalamon said.

Agumon blinked. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, those Eevees were children," Lalamon explained. "Cadee was trying to stop them..."

Gaomon smirked. "Moving on..." He turned to Marcus. "Do you really think Morpheus will be trapped in that canyon forever?"

Marcus nodded. "Maybe...the bottom looked pretty dark. It must have been very deep."

Yoshi smiled. "Good. I hope he stays there!"

"But for how long?" Gaomon muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A very large pile of rubble lay at the bottom of the deep canyon near the ruins of Valmarmon's temple.

The canyon was still and silent...until a hand burst from the top of the pile. The hand shifted around, pushing the rocks away, allowing Morpheus to climb out and tumble to the ground below. "Ugh... ugh...ohhhh..."

A dark, cold voice giggled. "Have a nice nap?"

Morpheus blinked and glanced around. Even though the bottom of the canyon was very dark, there was some illumination coming from wooden torches that had been placed on the sides. "What...who is..."

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for the last two days... I considered helping you, but decided it was something you should do for yourself."

Morpheus snarled as he got up. "**Inferna**!"

The black-scaled female Charizard chuckled. She looked almost exactly like the picture in Marcus's book, except her armor was rusty and her tail had no flame. "Don't get upset or anything... I thought you would be able to do it on your own. Remember? You said you didn't need help from us and that you could do everything by yourself. And you did, though it took you two days."

Morpheus narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?! I thought that you were supposed to stay at headquarters while I took care of things here!"

Inferna smirked. "You're the one who gave that order, nosy. I came to see if you kept your word. Remember? Foodin-sama ordered you to bring us along, but after he left, you told us to stay behind because you didn't need our help and that you could do everything by yourself. You really screwed up, didn't you?"

"Silence!" Morpheus snapped. " I haven't made any mistakes!"

Inferna rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You can no longer use your Aura Artes and you blabbed the secret about us being immortal traitors who work for Valmarmon!"

Morpheus paled. "Oh no..."

""Foodin-sama might have forgiven you for that if you had killed them," Inferna added. "But you didn't, and now everyone in Rogamine regions knows the truth! And we can't brainwash or kill everyone or else we'll be overrun by Silesians and Digimon."

Morpheus stumpled into the boulders, his eyes wide in horror. "Oh no... oh no... What have I done?!"

"Lucky for you, you didn't blab to them about everything...such as where our base is, what really happened to Aquazone's family, and where Yukihimi and her friends are now," Inferna said. "But you were such a complete moron to use such an overcomplicated method of getting those miners to release the Unholy Beast."

Morpheus looked up. "Overcomplicated?! How was it overcomplicated?! What would you have done?!"

"Simple, get those Insectoids to build a satellite dish pointing at Maslet Town and use it to boost your Hypnosis enough to enslave the entire town," Inferna said. "They wouldn't have been able to resist the waves, and you could have had them kill the Dark types, and begin digging towards the temple. The entire town would have been your mindless slaves!"

Morpheus blinked. "...Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Because you're an idiot," Inferna said. "And my last order to them would have been to stand still and await their doom as RavielPhantomon awoke and ate them for breakfast."

Morpheus turned around and clenched his fists. "Shut up... That idea... wouldn't have worked!"

Inferna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... just keep lying to yourself, why don't you? I'm just getting ready for the good part."

"Good part?!" Morpheus looked back at Inferna. "What good part?!"

Inferna grinned. "To prove you were an ignorant buffoon! I saw the miners making a secret tunnel to try and get help from other towns! I saw the humans going into that tunnel with the two escaped prisoners, allowing them to meet the miners of Maslet! I saw Butterflymon meeting in secret with Spydramon and Cyndramon! I saw them hiding in Kuchagi's library when your little army didn't bother checking the town!"

Morpheus paled. "They did all that...?"

Inferna nodded. "Yes! I saw everything! You actually thought they wouldn't do anything behind your back? You're such an idiot!"

"_And you are such an ignorant fool_," an unfamiliar voice whispered.

Morpheus blinked. "What the...?! Someone else is down here?!"

Inferna whirled around, her claws glowing with black aura. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

A human stepped out of the shadows. He wore a long black coat, had long brown hair, and wore a red-eyed dragon mask over his face. "The name is Nightshroud...and I've been sent to speak with you."

"A... A human?!" Morpheus stuttered. "A human?! Down here?!"

Nightshroud smirked. "Surprised...?"

Inferna snarled. "What do you want, human...?"

"Please, call me Nightshroud," Said the masked human.

"A human is a human," Inferna snarled, her claws burning with black aura. "I despise weak humans..."

Nightshroud sighed. "Fine, fine... it seems someone has an inferiority complex. Well, I guess I should cut to the chase. I want you to take me to your boss, Foodin."

Morpheus gasped. "What?! You know about Foodin-sama?!"

Nightshroud nodded. "Yep. I knew he was alive before I found you guys..."

"I won't take you to Foodin-sama!" Inferna hissed. "How dare you order **ME** to take you to Foodin-sama! I'll tear you to shreds!"

"Complex and somewhat hard of hearing too," Nightshroud muttered.

Inferna snarled as she slowly moved towards Nightshroud. "Leave now, human, before you make any more mistakes..."

Nightshroud rubbed his chin. "You know... I did make one mistake...I meant to say I want you to take us to your boss, Foodin."

"You..." Inferna snarled, her black aura slowly forming into a blazing sword. "I'll slice you in half and..."

"Wait!" Morpheus called out. "Us? What do you mean... us...? You're not alone?"

Nightshroud smirked as he stepped aside.

A forbidding knight stepped out of the shadows. He was clad in dark purple armour with silver trim, silver and purple greaves, a golden torso, silver dragon-head shoulder pads, and a black helmet with a spiky purple faceplate with a evil-looking red visor outlined in gold trim. In his left hand he carried a silver and purple shield with wicked designs etched into it and a glowing green dragon-like eye in the center, and in his left he held a long silver and gold saber. He also had massive purple and green wings.

Inferna gasped. "Who the...?"

Nightshroud chuckled. "_He's born from the darkness and into the darkness he returns...the Dragon Knight, __**Madoudramon**__!_"

"M...Madoudramon...?" Morpheus ..."

"Morpheus Drowza! Inferna Charrdon!" Madoudramon boomed. "We demand to speak with Foodin Psyche at once!"

Inferna roared. "How dare you order us around like that!" She swung her sword at the knight. "**DIE!!!**"

"Inferna, wait!" Morpheus yelled.

Madoudramon raised his shield, allowing Inferna's aura sword to clash against it. "You have so much anger..."

Inferna narrowed her eyes. "Shut up..."

"If you want to fight me..." Madoudramon drew his sword. "Then it is a fight you shall have."

Inferna roared in rage, summoning another aura sword and rapidly attacking Madoudramon's shield. "**YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS!!!**"

"What's wrong?" Madoudramon asked, lowering his sword and holding his shield in front of him. "Why are you so angry? Is it because I'm unmoved by your weak attacks?"

"**MY! ATTACKS! ARE! NOT! WEAK!!!**" Inferna screamed, punctuating each roared word with a blow against his shield. "**I! AM! THE! STRONGEST! AURA! KNIGHT! TO! SERVE! FOODIN! SAMA!**"

Madoudramon lowered his head. "I feel pity towards you because I know of your past... The loss of your older brother, your only family turning against you because of that accident... that is the source of your anger. I do not wish to win such a feeble battle against one as blinded by rage as you."

"**SHUT UP!!!**" Inferna screamed, still attacking the shield. "**FIGHT BACK, YOU COWARD!!! FIGHT BACK!!!**"

Madoudramon lifted his head. "Very well...." Without warning, he brought his sword up, clashing it into her aura sword and knocking it out of Inferna's hand.

Morpheus groaned. "Inferna..."

"I hate my brother! I hate him for making that stupid mistake!" Inferna snarled. "My love for him died when my nephew told me to my face that he never wanted to see me again! The Inferna that my brother knew is long gone! So don't feel pity towards me... **JUST FIGHT ME!!!**"

Madoudramon brought up his sword, the blade burning with purple flames. "If you want to, then I shall...."

Inferna roared and swung her sword...

Madoudramon swung back. Both blades clashed, causing an explosion that knocked Inferna back.

"**GAAAAAAAH!!!**" Inferna crashed near Morpheus.

Madoudramon lowered his shield. "I don't need this. My sword will be enough to finish this."

Inferna got up, snarling. "You..."

"Inferna, don't fight him with your anger!" Morpheus yelled. "Don't you remember?! Ever since you decided to become Kyukon's rival, you've always lost to her!"

Inferna snarled at Morpheus. "I'll beat Kyukon! I'll beat your girlfriend into a bloody pulp over and over again!"

Morpheus rolled his eyes. "You idiot! This is how Kyukon always won her fights, and how this guy is beating you! You always let your anger blind you! You get so easily ticked off when Kyukon dodges your attacks that she was able to win by using her brains over your brawn!"

"No... she was just lucky..." Inferna snarled. "She was just lucky!" She turned to Madoudramon, a claw covered in purple aura. "If you're so strong, see if you can resist... **THIS!!!**"

Inferna roared as she hurled a purple shockwave at Madoudramon. Nightshroud frowned. "What was that?"

Inferna smirked. "One of the three Forbidden Artes and the most useful... Psyche _Enslav_!"

Nightshroud smirked. "Oh, that, huh? The attack that controls the minds of its victims, right? Too bad it's not all that powerful... I mean, it can only enslave up to five victims at a time. Any more than that, and you have slaves acting like jerky robots..."

Inferna narrowed her eyes. "Silence, human! That knight is under my control and you'll be next! I'll have him kill you and..."

"That's one of the biggest flaws of that Arte," Nightshroud added. "The second being that it doesn't work on Mega-level Digimon... Isn't that right, Madoudramon?"

Madoudramon nodded, raising his sword again. "That is correct, Nightshroud..."

Inferna's jaw dropped. "What?! He...He resisted it?! But... **HOW?!**"

Morpheus staggered back in horror. "He's... He's a Mega!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "You catch on pretty quick..."

Inferna roared in fury as she created an aura ball in front of her. She opened her mouth and engulfed it in flames.

Morpheus glanced at Madoudramon. "Here comes her ultimate attack... Can you resist that?"

Madoudramon simply stood in a battle stance, holding his burning sword in both hands. "We shall see..."

"Unleash thy ultimate attack!!!" Inferna screamed, hurling the flaming aura sphere at Madoudramon. "**MOLTEN SPHERE!!!**"

"How original..." Madoudramon said. He swung his sword through the air, unleashing a purple shockwave that sliced the fire aura ball in half and crashed into Inferna, knocking her away.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!**" Inferna crashed into the side of the canyon, denting it and falling to the ground with a thud.

Morpheus stuttered in shock.

Madoudramon stood up, his shield levitating into his hand. "The battle... is over."

Nightshroud nodded. "Agreed, but wasn't that a bit overkill? I mean, you hit her really hard."

"Powerful enough to kill a Charizard," Madoudramon said. "However, as you already know, it wouldn't do that to someone like her."

Inferna coughed as she slowly got up, holding her chest in pain. "I... I lost...? Just... like that?!"

Morpheus stood in place, gulping in fear. "Y...You knew...that we're... immortal...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... you should be grateful that my master gave you that gift..."

Inferna llifted her head, eyes widening in shock. "G..Gift?! Master?! You don't mean..."

"Your master... is Valmarmon!?" Morpheus gasped.

"That is correct," Madoudramon said. "And I request that you take me to Foodin at once. I wish to speak to your master on the behalf of mine."

Morpheus and Inferna looked at each other in shock before glancing back at at Madoudramon.

Nightshroud smirked. "It's hard to tell if they're surprised, horrified, or impressed."

Morpheus gulped and slowly walked towards Madoudramon. "F...Forgive us... Forgive our actions... W...We didn't know... We..."

"If the two of you take me to Foodin, I'll be sure to convince him to lessen the punishment for your failure," Madoudramon said.

Morpheus gulped. "O...OK... that sounds reasonable...will you keep your word?"

Nightshroud laughed. "Will he keep his word?! I'd be amazed if he didn't! He has this code of honor he always adheres to. So don't worry! He'll keep his part of the bargain!"

Morpheus sighed in relief. "O...OK..."

"Wait!" Inferna called out, holding her sides. "What do you mean _**YOU TWO**_? I didn't fail Foodin! It was all Morpheus!"

Madoudramon looked at Inferna.

"You're lessening the punishment for his failure, but for me, too?" Inferna asked. "But why? I didn't fail Foodin at all!"

"You have," Madoudramon said. "Remember what you told Morpheus before we stepped in?"

Inferna flinched and went quiet.

Nightshroud smirked. "Allow me to refresh your memory... You saw the miners making a secret tunnel to try and get help from other towns. You saw the Data Squad humans going into that tunnel with the two escaped prisoners, allowing them to meet the miners of Maslet. You also saw saw Butterflymon meeting in secret with Spydramon and Cyndramon! And you saw the Data Squad hiding in Kuchagi's library when Morpheus' little army didn't bother checking the town! In fact, you saw **EVERYTHING**!"

"So what?!" Inferna snarled.

"You never told Morpheus any of this," Nightshroud pointed out. "If you had, it would have pleased Foodin greatly."

Madoudramon nodded. "Agreed. You allowed your ignorance and hatred towards Morpheus to let the Data Squad and their allies destroy RavielPhantomon."

Inferna gasped.

Morpheus blinked and glared at Inferna. "You **FOOL!!! **They're right!!! Because of you, I've failed to give Foodin a new body!!! If my punishment for failing will be harsh, imagine what yours will be for failing to prevent my failures!"

Inferna shook in horror. "You mean...?"

"Like I said, if you two take us to Foodin, I shall try to convince him to lessen your punishments," Madoudramon said.

Morpheus glared at Inferna. "It's best you accept it, Inferna! Remember why Foodin-sama is still a threat to our enemies!"

Inferna nodded slowly. "O...OK... We'll take you to him..."

"Excellent," Madoudramon said.

"That's good news," Nightshroud added.

"Good news for you, bad news for us!" Morpheus snarled, glaring at Inferna.

Inferna was silent, clenching her claws in shame.

Madoudramon turned away from them. "I can understand the feeling of failure... Just now, I've..."

"You've what?" Morpheus asked.

"Come!" Madoudramon said. "We shouldn't stick around any longer. Let's go meet Foodin."

Morpheus nodded. "At once!"

Inferna sighed. "Very well..."

"Excellent," Nightshroud chuckled. "Let's go then, no point staying here any longer!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Agreed..."

Thanks to Madoudramon's magic, they all vanished, leaving the light in the deep canyon to flicker and die...and darkness covered all.

* * *

Back at the library...

Keenan placed an open book in front of Thomas. "Here she is...Kyukon Vulpari, Yukihimi's closest friends and a powerful Aura Knight."

Thomas looked at the book before glancing at his computer. "I see... Yoshi's right. This is one of the reasons Inferna saw Kyukon as her rival."

"She's an alternate coloured Pokemon?" Falcomon asked.

Thomas nodded as he turned the computer around to show a picture of a normal Ninetales with golden-white fur and orange-tipped nine nine tails. "This is a _Ninetales, the Fire-type Fox Pokemon that evolves from a Vulpix using a Fire Stone_."

Marcus looked at the book. Kyukon, her red eyes glimmering with strength, had silver fur with blue-tipped tails and short platinum blonde hair with long bangs in front. "I see... her fur looks like it's made of silver, while the regular Ninetales looks golden."

"So, Pokemon trainers that own a Ninetales are rich?" Agumon asked.

Marcus sweatdropped. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Lalamon looked at Kyukon's picture sadly. "Poor thing... her husband and child thought she died when the Aura Kingdom was destroyed, but... Valmarmon just captured her."

"We'll find out what really happened to her," Yoshi promised. "We found out what really happened to the Aura Kingdom, didn't we?"

Lalamon nodded. "Yeah!"

Agumon looked at Kyukon's picture. "Is there another alternate coloured form?"

"Why do you ask that?" Gaomon asked.

"We Digimon also have alternate coloured forms," Agumon said. "Like BlackAgumon and SnowAgumon."

Gaomon blinked. "Good point, although BlackAgumon is a Virus-type while you and SnowAgumon are Vaccine-types...."

Thomas nodded. "Interesting question, but no, each Pokemon only has one alternate color. This condition is very mysterious and some scientists originally thought that any Pokemon that had it would be born with it. They were soon proven wrong."

"How so?" Falcomon asked.

"The Pokemon that had this condition were all organic and could reproduce," Thomas said. "Then they noticed that inorganic Pokemon like Magneton and Starmie had that condition as well, and realized there must be some other factor causing it."

Marcus frowned. "Even so, couldn't the scientists have been right? I mean, I can hardly see them in normal colour and then, **poof! **Becoming more valuable just like that."

Thomas nodded. "I agree... Even so, there are still researchers who believes that it's proof that Legendary Pokemon can breed."

Yoshi blinked. "Wait... Are you saying that Legendary Pokemon also have alternate coloured versions of themselves?"

Thomas smirked and turned the computer around. "Yes..."

On the screen were five Legendary Pokemon in their original and shiny forms.

There was the _Time Travel Pokemon, Celebi_. Its normal form was light and dark green while the shiny version was light and dark pink.

Then there was the _Eon Pokemon, Latios_. His regular form was blue with a red triangle while his shiny form was light green with an orange triangle.

As for the _Aurora Pokemon, Suicune_, its regular form was blue with long purple hair while its alternate was light blue with dark blue hair.

The _Genetic Pokemon Mewtwo _was white with a long purple tail, while the shiny version was dark white with a long, light green tail.

Finally, the _Lunar Pokemon Cresselia _was a mix of yellow, purple, and light blue, while her shiny counterpart was a mix of yellow, dark purple and different shades of blue.

"Wow, they look pretty neat," Keenan said. "That Latios looks awesome!"

Falcomon frowned. "For some reason, I'm thinking Chiko is related to Mewtwo, what with that serious look on his face..."

Gaomon smirked. "You're acting like Agumon now..."

"Oh, joy..." Falcomon grumbled.

"I think Celebi looks cute," Yoshi noted. "But Suicune's alternate color is really beautiful..."

"Speaking of which, look at Aquasune's picture!" Agumon said, looking at a picture in the book.

Yoshi rushed over. "She's a shiny too?!"

"Yeah! Look!" Agumon said, pointing at the photograph.

Yoshi looked and blinked. "Huh? I thought Suicune's shiny form had dark blue hair, not purple hair..."

Agumon shook his head. "No, no... I was talking about the picture. See...it's shiny!"

Yoshi facefaulted.

Marcus was also on the ground, laughing.

"**YOU LITTLE...!**" Yoshi started throttling Agumon.

"**BOSS!!! ACK!!! HELP... ME...!!! GAH!!!**" Agumon choked. Marcus just laughed and laughed and laughed.

A few minutes later...

Yoshi sat down, looking fed up. "A shiny picture... oy..."

Agumon rubbed his neck in pain and looked angrily at Marcus. "Was it really that funny?!"

"Yes," Marcus said. "And best of all, it wasn't me who got the wrong idea for a change!"

Yoshi just glared at Marcus.

Lalamon sweatdropped. "Shall I get Marcus' coffin ready?"

"I'll set up the marching band," Thomas said dryly.

"Oh, be quiet..." Yoshi huffed.

Marcus smirked before looking at the Suicune images. "You know, speaking of Suicune and Aquazone... I forget to tell you, but we bumped into Nazca before we came in here."

Falcomon blinked. "You have?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... she told me that she and Honou are going to join us on our journey to Gran Elysium."

Yoshi sat up. "They are? Why?"

"From what Nazca told us, Sage Honou wants to report this to the Councilers as he feels it's his duty to say so," Agumon said.

Keenan looked at the book Agumon was looking at. "Because of his ancestors, right? The Elite Aura Warriors?"

Marcus nodded. "Emberkon, his little sister Aquazone, and her husband Lightzone... Honou wants to report this to the Council at once. I think we should let him come..."

"Can't he just contact them or...?" Lalamon trailed off. "No, he can't... the communication systems are out of order, right?"

"Yes," Thomas muttered. "I can understand Honou's feelings... He was raised to believe that they they died under mysterious circumstances, but it turns out...that Morpheus betrayed them..."

"Betrayed them to Valmarmon," Keenan snarled.

Falcomon looked at the others. "We haven't seen Honou yesterday... Maybe he's getting ready to leave?"

Gaomon nodded. "I guess so... I wonder what he's doing at the moment..."

* * *

In a house somewhere in Rogamine...

Honou placed a bag on the table and nodded. "All done..."

"Are you sure about this?" Akira asked.

Shifty nodded. "Yeah... if we wait for the communication systems to be repaired, then..."

Honou shook his head. "No... I must do this... As the elder of the Rogamine Sage Clan and the last descendant of the Elite Aura Warriors, I must report this terrible news to Lord Alphamon and the others..."

Shifty scratched his head. "Last descendant? You're an only child?"

"He does have a cousin," Akira said. "From his father's side of the family."

Shifty snapped his fingers. "True! And he has an older brother who's married and has kids and..." He noticed Honou's exasperated look. "What?"

"Thank you for ruining the drama," Honou muttered. "I know I had a family, thank you... What I mean is, I'm the last descendant who remembers them for what they are... My brother chose a different path."

Shifty nodded. "I see..."

"Oh, you do have a brother?" Akira said.

Shifty frowned. "Of course he does! I just told you that!"

"You did, but I thought you said his cousin had an older brother and..." Akira continued.

Honou groaned. "You're giving me another reason to leave this region tonight..."

Akira smiled sheepishly. "Aheh..."

Honou shook his head. "Anyway, it's important for the world to know what Foodin and his followers have done."

"I agree," Shifty said. "The problem is that Morpheus never told us where Foodin is hiding...so we have no idea where to start looking."

"The only one who does know is hiding down in that canyon," Akira noted. "However, it's too dark and deep...we'll never find him."

"Even so, it's not a good idea to keep all of this a secret," Honou said. "I have to notify the Council about this. After that, they can decide what to do about Foodin..."

Akira sighed. "If you say so..."

"Nazca and I will return once we're done in Gran Elysium," Honou said. "Shifty, I'm leaving you in charge of the _Rogamine Sage clan_."

Shifty nodded. "Very well, Honou-sama... But, maybe you should make Sweeney the temporary leader instead of me."

Honou blinked. "How come?"

"Well, she has a surprise for you..." Shifty muttered.

Honou picked up his bag. "Really? What's that?"

"Sweeney!" Akira yelled. "You can come in now!!!"

Sweeney walked in with a giggle. She was no longer a Piloswine, but an anthropomorphic brown-furred woolly mammoth with a pig snout rather than a trunk and blue and white rings around the eyes. "Hello!"

Honou dropped his bag in surprise. "Sween..." Because he wore sandals, the bag landed on his foot. "**OW!!!**"

"I evolved!" Sweeney cheered. "I evolved!"

Honou hopped around the room, holding his foot in agony. "I'm in pain! I'm in pain!"

Shifty and Akira sweatdropped. Shifty muttered to Akira. "He doesn't like the surprise, does he?"

"He would if he hadn't been holding the bag at the time..." Akira muttered back.

Honou sat in his chair and blew on his foot. "Sweeney, what happened?!"

Sweeney giggled. "I was doing some training with Shifty and Akira when suddenly, I learned the powerful Rock-type attack... **ANCIENTPOWER**!"

Honou blinked. "Ancientpower?!"

Sweeney nodded. "Yeah! And seconds later, I glowed and became... **THIS**!" She spun around. "This is great! I can't believe I have another evolved form! No more hair in front of my eyes!!!"

Honou stood up and smiled. "This is an amazing event... I'm glad I learned about this before I left."

"You ready to go now?" Akira asked.

Honou nodded, picking up his bag. "Nazca is ready as well... We'd better leave..."

Sweeney giggled. "OK, Honou-sama!"

Shifty chuckled as he, Sweeney and Akira left the house.

Honou was the last. He glanced at a book lying open on the table and sighed. "My ancestors... I will find the truth about your truth about your fate. That's a promise." He turned off the lights and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Back at the library...

Keenan placed the last book back into the shelf. "There we go! All done!"

Marcus sighed as he leaned back into his seat. "So, what do you guys think we should do about this Aura Kingdom mess?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Thomas replied, closing his computer.

Agumon scratched his head. "Erm, Thomas... can you show me what a Raikou looks like? I've seen a Suicune and an Entei, but what about a Raikou?"

Gaomon rolled his eyes. "What do you mean...? You've seen one! You know, Lightzone's picture!"

Agumon nodded. "Oh yeah, now I remember! A yellow sabertooth tiger with **REALLY** big teeth!"

Gaomon smiled. "Good. I'm glad we could clear that up before-"

Agumon frowned. "Although, something's off..."

"...Something like this happened..." Gaomon sighed.

"Suicune looks like a blue wolf while Entei looks like a lion!" Agumon said. "Which means Suicune must feel out of place to be a canine while Entei and Raikou look like cats!"

Keenan frowned. "Actually, I think Suicune looks like a cheetah."

Agumon blinked. "Suicune doesn't play fair?"

Keenan sweatdropped. "_**Cheetah**_, not_** cheater**_..."

"That would make them Legendary **Cats**, not Legendary **Beasts**," Falcomon said.

Thomas rubbed his chin. "Actually, from my point of view, Entei bears some resemblance to a canine Mastiff while Suicune does sort of look like a wolf. And Raikou looks kind of like a wolf too. Wolves come in all shapes and sizes, after all."

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah... So, they could be Legendary **Dogs**."

"But what if they're part cat and part dog?" Lalamon asked.

Agumon smiled. "I know! Legendary **Gerbils**!"

Gaomon wacked Agumon's head. "Do me a favour and be quiet!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "No wonder they're called the Legendary Beasts... Just to avoid this topic, can we just agree they look like canines and move on?"

Thomas chuckled. "All right, Marcus."

"Right, let's move onto another topic..." Marcus said.

Agumon nodded. "And I know the perfect one! Do the Legendary **Birds** actually look like birds?"

"Yes," Marcus muttered, slamming his fist into Agumon's head. "Discussion over."

Yoshi smirked and glanced at Thomas. "So... tonight, we're leaving...?"

Thomas nodded.

"Hey, I just realised," Lalamon said, hovering over to Yoshi. "The others with Pokemon, Digimon and other things... the ones who are at Gran Elysium... do you... do you think they'll accept us?"

Yoshi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, our turning up and telling them we're there to help sounds... out of the blue..." Lalamon said.

Marcus shrugged. "Eh, that can't be helped! And besides, we're staying whether they want us or not! We didn't came all this way just for them to turn us away!"

Thomas smiled. "I think it'll be okay, Lalamon..."

"Yeah! I'm sure they'll gladly accept our help!" Keenan said. "They'll need all the strength they can get!"

Falcomon nodded. "Our Burst Mode will surely give them a boost if Gallantmon Shining Mode gets knocked out."

"And not only that, the Councilors of Gran Elysium might accept us for what we did to save Rogamine," Gaomon added.

Agumon grinned. "And for taking out an Unholy Beast! Right, boss?"

Marcus smirked. "Oh yeah!"

"They might want proof of that though," Lalamon noted.

Agumon grinned even wider. "We've got that covered."

Yoshi sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good.... Wait, you have?"

"Show 'em, boss!" Agumon said.

Marcus brought out his backpack and removed a large piece of dark blue crystal. "Take a look at this!"

"Wow... it's pretty..." Lalamon said.

"What is it?" Keenan asked.

"Whatever it is, it looks amazing!" Yoshi added.

Thomas frowned. "Marcus, where did you get it?"

Marcus grinned. "Do you guys remember when Granasmon told us the story about the Unholy Beasts? He showed us UriaSeadramon getting beaten by Gallantmon Shining Mode, right?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes, that's right. And then..." His eyes widened. "Wait!"

_"After they all left, Madoudramon came... and found this in the ashes left behind by UriaSeadramon," Granasmon had said as he changed the image to show Madoudramon searching for something in a pile of digital ashes of UriaSeadramon as MarineDevimon, ShadowGrumblemon and DarkPegasusmon watched. The Dragon Knight Digimon finally stood up with a red orb in his hands._

_"What is that?" Yoshi asked._

_"It's called Uria's Crystal," Granasmon said. "From what I've heard, each of the Unholy Beasts have one, only to be revealed upon their destruction. If all three are brought together, then a disaster so great that even Gallantmon Shining Mode would have problems dealing with it would occur."_

Thomas stood up in surprise. "Marcus, you remembered that?!"

Marcus just grinned in response.

"Remember what?" Yoshi asked.

"Each of the Unholy Beast has a crystal based on their color," Thomas said. "Granasmon showed Madoudramon collecting UriaSeadramon's crystal after he was destroyed. If all three are brought together, then something much stronger than Shining Mode will be born!"

Yoshi's jaw dropped in astonishment. "And you found it?!"

Marcus nodded. "It happened after ShineGreymon used his finishing move on RavielPhantomon..."

_Marcus stood on ShineGreymon Burst Mode's hand as they watched RavielPhantomon's body dissolve into nothingness. Everything in the chamber had been completely destroyed. Marcus smiled when the last of the demon phantom disintegrated away. "Done and done!"_

_ShineGreymon BM nodded as his body glowed and he De-Digivolved back to his original form. "And not a moment too soon!"_

_"Yeah..." Marcus Marcus said. "OK, let's head back up and..." He noticed something glinting on the floor. "Hmm?"_

_"Boss, what's wrong?" ShineGreymon asked._

_"I thought I saw something over there," Marcus said. "Put me down so I can check it out."_

_ShineGreymon nodded and placed Marcus on the ground. The human rushed over to the glint on the ground. He brushed off the dust and picked up a dark blue crystal._

_Marcus stood up with a frown. "A crystal...? What's it doing here?"_

_"Boss, I think you're standing in the spot where RavielPhantomon's chest was," ShineGreymon said._

_Marcus glanced at ShineGreymon in puzzlement. "RavielPhantomon's...chest?" His eyes widened. "Wait! Of course... This is RavielPhantomon's crystal!"_

_ShineGreymon blinked. "Crystal?"_

_Marcus nodded. "Yeah! Remember what Granasmon showed us? Madoudramon took a sphere from UriaSeadramon's remains?" He held it up. "Supposedly if this crystal is combined with UriaSeadramon and the Hamon Beast's, it'll create a monster that not even Gallantmon can stand up to!"_

_ShineGreymon snapped his fingers. "Oh, right! What should we do with it? Leave it behind? Destroy it?"_

_Marcus shook his head. "Nah, let's take it with us! That way, we'll be thwarting that Madoudramon guy's plans!"_

_"Sounds like a good idea to me," ShineGreymon said._

_Marcus glanced around and put the crystal into his backpack. Then he jumped back onto ShineGreymon's hand. "OK! Let's get out of here!"_

_"You got it, Boss!" ShineGreymon replied as he flew out through the hole._

"So, that was why you two took so long to leave the chamber?" Keenan asked.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that..."

Gaomon frowned. "But, why did you bring it out?"

Thomas examined the crystal. "I'm guessing the main reason you brought it with us was so Madoudramon wouldn't go down and find the crystal himself, so he couldn't unleash its power."

Marcus frowned. "Its power, huh? Ha! If that ever happens, Agumon and I will beat it down!"

"**YEAH!**" Agumon cheered.

Lalamon sighed. "I should have seen that one coming..."

Yoshi frowned. "You should have destroyed it, Marcus. If the crystal were destroyed, then that would spoil Madoudramon's plans even more!"

Lalamon, Falcomon, Keenan and Gaomon were expecting Marcus to groan and yell "_Why didn't I think of that?!_", but instead...

Marcus sighed. "I tried to, Yoshi, but...I couldn't. The crystal is so hard, not even my fists could break it!"

Yoshi blinked. "You couldn't destroy the crystal?!"

Marcus shook his head.

"I was amazed too!" Agumon said. "I mean, the boss's fists couldn't destroy that crystal! I mean, the boss destroyed **KING DRASIL **with his bare hands, but couldn't even scratch that crystal."

Gaomon frowned. "That is bizarre..."

"Not really," Thomas said as he put the crystal down. "The crystals must have been put in the Unholy Beasts for a reason. They must have been created by Valmarmon!"

Keenan's eyes widened. "Of course... Valmarmon! He's a Demon God Digimon, he must have made the crystals impossible to destroy!"

Thomas nodded. "Exactly."

"But why?" Lalamon asked.

"My best guess is that Valmarmon was planning to make this powerful Digimon that required the three crystals to be brought together," Thomas said. "He must have had a hidden plan when he created them. That plan failed when the Unholy Beasts turned against him..."

Marcus frowned. "If he could do something like that, then why make the Unholy Beasts in the first place? He could have made that super Digimon right away!"

"It might have been a test," Thomas said. "I mean, if the Unholy Beasts turned against him, then this powerful Digimon would probably have done the same thing."

Agumon scratched his head. "It sounded like Valmarmon had a pretty complex plan, huh?"

"It was complex," Gaomon agreed. "And it worked...until the Unholy Beasts turned against him."

Yoshi glanced at Marcus. "As soon as you came up, we had our Digimon bury the chamber. We should have buried the crystal too."

Marcus shrugged. "I felt it was a risk I couldn't take."

"What are the chances it would have been buried completely?" Keenan asked. "Madoudramon might still have found the crystal. Since he works for Valmarmon, he would have known that the crystal wasn't destroyed."

Yoshi glanced at the crystal. "So, we're going to hold onto this, then? For how long...?"

"Until we arrive at Gran Elysium," Thomas said. "Hopefully, someone there can seal it away and prevent Madoudramon from getting it."

Lalamon sighed. "Just one Unholy Beast remains..."

"Based on Hamon," Falcomon added. "And that one will be the strongest of the three..."

Marcus grinned. "Great! Something else for me to smash with my fists!"

"Me too!" Agumon agreed.

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "Well, that will have to wait a while, because Valmarmon didn't seal all the Unholy Beasts on the same world, right?"

Thomas rubbed his chin. "UriaSeadramon was sealed in Zhuqiaomon's Digital World while RavielPhantomon was sealed in the Rogamine region of Chuuten Elysia. That means the Hamon beast must be sealed either in one of the three remaining Sovereign's Digital Worlds, or somewhere we haven't visited."

"Or maybe even in our Digital World?" Falcomon asked.

"Wouldn't King Drasil be aware of that?" Gaomon asked.

Falcomon frowned. "I don't know... I'm not sure if Merukimon was aware of the legend of the Unholy Beasts."

Thomas sighed. "Let's not worry about the Hamon Beast for now... What I'm concerned about is Foodin, Morpheus, the Aura Kingdom, Madoudramon, and everything else..."

"Well, like you said before, Nerdstein," Marcus said. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Our first task is to go to Gran Elysium and meet up with the other heroes."

"Marcus is saying sensible for a change?" Lalamon gasped.

"I'm not that surprised," Yoshi said, checking her watch. "In a few seconds, he'll be back to his old self..."

Gaomon sighed. "Well, at least all the problems in Rogamine are over."

Marcus stood up and took a newspaper from a nearby rack. "Yeah... too bad there are so many problems in the other regions." He threw the paper on the table. "Read this... this was one of the last pieces of news before the town was taken over and communications were broken off."

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "In other words... it's over a week old?"

"Yep!" Marcus grinned.

Thomas looked at the front page and noticed an interesting picture. "What's that? A lion?"

"Is it Simba?!" Agumon gasped.

Marcus sweatdropped. "Simba...?! Agumon, you saw the paper!"

"So, it's not Simba?" Agumon asked.

"**NO!!!**" Marcus snapped. "It's not Simba, Nala, Kiara, Sarabi, Sarafina, Kovu, Vitani, Mufasa, Scar, Nuka or Zira!"

Agumon snapped his claws. "It's Kimba!"

(**WHAM!!!**)

"It's a good thing it wasn't a deer," Gaomon muttered.

Agumon scratched his head as a huge bump throbbed. "Erm... Bambi... Faline... Bambi's mother... Rudolph... Zoey... Blitzen..."

(**WHAM!!!**)

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Marcus yelled.

Yoshi grinned. "Marcus, this a library... keep your voice down..."

"**YOU...!!!**" Marcus hissed.

Thomas frowned at the article. "Hmm... he went missing a week ago, huh?"

"Who?" Falcomon asked.

Thomas pushed the paper to Falcomon and opened his computer again.

Lalamon hovered over the paper. "_Rento Leoning, a 24 year old Luxray from Umbrakan, mysteriously vanished recently while doing research on the history of Chuuten. Orphaned at a young age, he studied to become an archaeologist and is engaged to the Weavile Tanata Shapko, who is carrying his child. His disappearance was suspicious because his equipment was left behind, and there were signs of a fight, implying he may have been abducted. The authorities have searched the Noctis region, however, and have as yet been unable to find Rento. The bigger question is..._"

Before Lalamon could continue reading, Yoshi took the paper from her and frowned at it. "And this is just **ONE** of the problems in Elysia?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah... It said that he and Tanata were going to live in Serene Town. Rento got a job as a teacher there."

"In archaeology?" Gaomon asked.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah! For arch.... arch...Archeoavis?"

Gaomon sweatdropped. "Try again..."

"Arch...eus?" Agumon guessed.

"Close..." Gaomon muttered. "Try again."

"Arch-a-nine?" Agumon tried.

Gaomon bowed his head and sweatdropped. "Too far..."

"Strike three," Keenan muttered. "He's out..."

"_Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon and the evolved form of Luxio_," Thomas read off his computer. "_A pure Electric-type Pokemon that has extraordinary eyesight, allowing them to see through most objects_."

Agumon scratched his head. "So.... this is the Pokemon version of Superman... and the Lion King?"

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Did it say Lion Pokemon or Gleam Eye Pokemon?"

"I'm thinking he's the Kimba Pokemon," Agumon noted.

"Kimba's white," Keenan said. "Luxray is black..."

Falcomon rubbed his chin. "Hmm... White and black... sounds like a lion version of Lucemon Chaos Mode..."

Keenan sweatdropped. "Don't you start..."

"_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokemon that evolves from a Sneasel holding a Razor Claw at night_," Thomas said. "_An Ice/Dark type, this Pokemon is very quick and said to be extremely intelligent, using its sharp eyes to see everything. They can also signal their companions by using their claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice_."

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a sweet Pokemon for Rento to marry..."

Thomas chuckled. "Well, what's more interesting is the behavioral patterns of Luxrays and Weaviles. Would you like to hear them?"

"No thanks!" Marcus said. "I think we've heard enough. Any more of this and my head might explode..."

"Go ahead and tell us about their behavioral patterns, Thomas," Yoshi grinned.

Marcus fumed. "Very funny..."

Thomas smirked. "Well, to be honest, they remind me a lot of Marcus."

"What?! Why?!" Marcus snapped. "Wait... don't answer that!!!"

Yoshi and Thomas laughed.

"Do you think we might help this Takana find her missing fiancee?" Keenan asked.

Thomas shrugged. "That I don't know. It all depends on what we'll be doing when we get to Gran Elysium..."

"What makes you think we'll be involved with the kidnapping?" Yoshi asked.

"When we got involved with the Unholy Beast, we didn't imagine we would also get involved with the history of the Aura Kingdom," Thomas said. "So, judging by our past experiences, I wouldn't be surprised if we got involved in this mystery, too."

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Point..."

Marcus glanced out the window and sighed. "Come on, you guys..." He picked up the crystal and put it in his backpack. "Let's go and enjoy the rest of the party..."

Thomas nodded, shutting his computer down again. "Very well..."

Yoshi placed the newspaper back on the rack. "And tonight, we're off!"

"Yeah..." Keenan muttered.

"Marcus, I'd like to know one thing...why didn't you show us the crystal until now?" Gaomon asked.

Marcus smirked. "What? And ruin all the celebration by bringing out a doom and gloom jewel?"

Gaomon frowned. "You could have shown it to us after you and ShineGreymon came out of the chamber..."

"Again, ruin all the celebration by bringing out a doom and gloom jewel?" Marcus repeated.

Gaomon sighed. "Never mind..."

"You guys ready?" Keenan asked.

Thomas placed his computer away and nodded. "Ready..."

"OK... Let's go!" Marcus said, walking to the stairs.

"I wonder how our journey will go...?" Lalamon wondered.

Falcomon frowned. "I just wonder why Rento was kidnapped."

"Do you think we'll find out?" Agumon asked.

Gaomon sighed. "Knowing our luck, probably."

Agumon nodded. "Probably, yeah. And I have a feeling we won't like the answer..."

* * *

"Yo!" DarkPegasusmon called out, entering a chamber. "Valmar-dude! Are you in here?"

Don, who was leaning against a wall, sweatdropped. "Nice way to greet a digital deity..."

"It is, isn't it?" DarkPegasusmon smiled.

Don sighed and pointed to Valmarmon, who was sitting on a nearby boulder, his back turned to his minions as he worked on something. "He's busy at the moment..."

DarkPegasusmon cocked his head slightly. "What's he doing?"

Don pointed to Rento, who was lying on a makeshift bed, staring at the celing with glazed eyes. "Building a Digivice for him..."

"Oh, the cloned Spirits of Thunder are complete?" DarkPegasusmon asked. "That was quick... Madoudramon only brought back the data on RhinoKabuterimon and Beowolfmon before Valmarmon sent him off on two more missions with Nightshroud."

"Valmarmon was able to replicate the Human Spirit of Thunder pretty easily," Don said. "According to him, the Beast Spirits take a lot more time to duplicate. He's going to test the cloned Human Thunder Warrior Spirit once he finishes Rento's Digivice."

"And the Spirits of Light and Darkness?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

Don glanced at DarkPegasusmon. "He says he'll make the Spirits of Chaos from them when he's ready..."

DarkPegasusmon nodded. "I see... So, why bother creating a new Digivice for Rento in the first place? Why not base the Digivice on the D-Tectors? Unless those remind him of his painful defeats at their hands?"

Don shook his head. "Nope, that's not it. He said he wanted the Spirit Evolution pose to look more dramatic, so he's going to design a better version...or so he says."

DarkPegasusmon frowned. "Sounds like he's been busy."

Don nodded. "Yes, by viewing other worlds to gain inspiration. First he saw a world full of anthromorphic animals and watched one of them design a lot of devices for adventuring...all of them broke."

"This inventor... what was his name?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

"**Bert Raccoon**," Don replied.

DarkPegasusmon sweatdropped. "OK... I won't get his number if I won't get his number."

"Then he spotted a world where he saw a bunch of kids dancing with Barney the Dinosaur," Don continued. "He vowed to save those children from a purple dinosaur. I have no idea why."

"That's because he's evil!" DarkPegasusmon cried dramatically. "**EEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!!!**"

Don stared at DarkPegasusmon.

DarkPegasusmon grinned. "I always wanted to do something like that."

Don sweatdropped. "Riiiiiight... Anyway, he saw a world full of Teletubbies. He vowed to fix the monitors on their chest to get better reception..."

DarkPegasusmon considered that for a moment. "Hmm... I could have Dipsy's TV tune into WWE while change Lala's name to something less stupid."

Don rubbed his eyes. "Give me strength..."

DarkPegasusmon snickered.

"Valmarmon said that seeing Barney and the Teletubbies frightened him, oddly enough," Don continued. "And then, he got another fright by viewing the world of Beyblade."

DarkPegasusmon blinked. " It certainly is a stupid game. A tournament of spinning tops? What's so scary about that?"

"The sheer stupidity was enough to terrify him," Don muttered.

"What? And a children's card game like Duel Monsters doesn't frighten him?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

"I don't get it either," Don confessed. "He tried explaining it to me, but basically, I think he's just a card game fanboy. Weird, huh?"

DarkPegasusmon nodded. "I agree...." He was silent for a moment. "**DUEL MONSTER RULES!!!**"

Don facepalmed.

After DarkPegasusmon finished laughing, he glanced at Don. "So, he found nothing left to see?"

"After looking at a few more worlds, he checked out some inspirational ones he'd been saving," Don continued. "The worlds of the Power Rangers, Super Sentai and Kamen Riders."

"So the Spirit Digidestined are Digimon versions of Rangers and Riders, huh?" DarkPegasusmon muttered.

Don shrugged. "Guess so... After a couple of hours of looking at the Ranger worlds, he decided to look at the worlds of Kamen Riders. He started off with _**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_, because he was interested in their Decks."

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "We could make our own Ryuki-styled Kamen Rider by using Synchro Duel Monsters. And if the Kamen Rider went into Survive Mode, the Synchro monster will change into Assault Mode! Say, that means Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas must be Kamen Riders! They ride bikes, their Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend have Assualt Mode upgrades and... why are you looking at me like that?"

Don gave DarkPegasusmon an exasperated look. "Valmarmon said the exact same thing..."

DarkPegasusmon chuckled. "Looks like great minds think alike!"

"Great minds?!" Don groaned. "More like crazy minds!"

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "So, he's not going to make Kamen Riders based on Ryuki, right?"

"Yes and no," Don muttered. "He's planning to make a few Digital Kamen Riders in the future. He wants to have Ryuga on his side. He said he looked cool."

"Ryuga," DarkPegasusmon repeated. "Otherwise known as Kamen Rider Onyx!"

Don stood up. "Look! Why don't I cut to the chase...he checked out the world of _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_!"

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "This should be good."

Don groaned. "Where do I start...?"

"How do you know so much about Kamen Riders anyway?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

"Valmarmon, who else?" Don muttered.

DarkPegasusmon laughed. "Oh yeah... that **WAS** a stupid question! Anyway, I hope the new Digivice is like the transformation devices from Kabuto. The voices on those things are cool! _**HENSHIN! CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE!**_"

Don sweatdropped. "So, Valmarmon is a bit of a card game fanboy and you're a Rider fan...horse?"

"Nope, I'm a Rider _**fanunicorn**_!" DarkPegasusmon smirked.

Don stared at DarkPegasusmon. "You can't be a unicorn! Valmarmon showed me what unicorns looked like! They have horns, just like Rapidashes! And they can purify things.... which is like Suicune! And they can only be ridden by virgins, which...um..." he coughed awkwardly. "Yeah...um...and you have wings, so you're a pegasus, not a unicorn! It's even in your name! So you're a _fanpegasus_, not a _fanunicorn_!"

DarkPegasusmon shrugged. "Eh... whatever... but I look like I Digivolved from a Rapidash, and they have horns."

"But they don't have unicorn powers, do they?" Don asked.

"No, but I do have another horn somewhere," DarkPegasusmon said with a straight face.

Don blinked. "Is that so? Where is--**DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT!!!**"

DarkPegasusmon fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

Don facepalmed. "How Madoudramon puts up with you, I'll never know!"

DarkPegasusmon got up. "Heheheh. I was waiting for that, and it was **SO** worth it!"

"Oh joy..." Don muttered.

"So, is it the Kabuto transformation devices?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

Don shook his head. "No... it's that phone thing from _**Kamen Rider 555**_."

"Five hundred and fifty five?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

"Let me repeat myself..." Don muttered. "Kamen Rider.... Why did I fall for that again...?"

"**SCORE!**" DarkPegasusmon laughed.

Don rubbed his eyes. "Kamen Rider 555, otherwise known as _**Kamen Rider Faiz**_. Valmarmon chose their transformation devices as the base for Rento's Digivice. I don't know what he'll call it... D-Phone, D-Mobile, D-Something!"

"Kamen Rider Faiz's henshin device..." DarkPegasusmon muttered. "I wonder when he'll be..."

Valmarmon laughed. "**DONE AND DONE!!!"**

"....finished..." DarkPegasusmon muttered.

Valmarmon stood up, holding two a strange holder for a buckle, while the other resembled a mobile phone. He chuckled. "Kamen Rider Faiz, thank you very much!"

Don turned to glance at Valmarmon. "So, what does Rento have to do to Spirit Evolve? Whenever someone transforms into Faiz, they press _5-5-5 _on the phone."

"_8-5-9_," Valmarmon replied, walking over to Rento. "I can't wait any longer! I've got to try it out!"

Don sighed. "DarkPegasusmon is here. He has something to report."

Valmarmon frowned. "Is that so?"

"Can we save it for later?" DarkPegasusmon asked. "I wanna see the new Spirit Evolution!"

"No, we can't," Valmarmon said. DarkPegasusmon pouted. Valmarmon grinned. "Just kidding! **RENTO!!!**"

Don sweatdropped. "I'm dealing with **TWO** tricksters now..."

"There'll be three soon enough!" DarkPegasusmon said. "We're inviting the Riddler to join our group."

Don facepalmed. "Please tell me you're kidding..."

DarkPegasusmon looked innocent. "Hmmmm... maybe..."

Rento arose, staring forward blankly.

"Look at that!" DarkPegasusmon grinned. "We have a Pokemon Frankenstein!"

Don rubbed his eyes. "Good thing we wouldn't have one of those if they used an Electric-type's body parts. They'd just absorb all the electricity..."

"What if it were part Magneton?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

"Forget it..." Don groaned.

Valmarmon walked over to Rento. "Stand up!"

Rento got off his bed and stood to attention.

Valmarmon held the belt out to Rento. "Put this on."

Rento complied, taking the belt and closing it around his waist...with the strange holder on his backside.

Don and DarkPegasusmon snickered.

Valmarmon rolled his eyes. "Move the belt until the buckle is on your front, idiot."

Rento did so. "Sorry, Valmarmon-sama..."

"No worries..." Valmarmon smirked, holding the device out to Rento. "Press _8-5-9_, close it and slot it into your belt, then utter the words..._Dark Spirit Evolution_!"

Rento took the device and opened it like a mobile phone. He pressed the buttons...

(_**EXECUTE!**_)

Rento closed it and clenched it in his fist. "_**Dark Spirit Evolution**_." He put it into the holder in his belt, slotting it in place.

(_**COMPLETE!**_)

Rento's body was covered in a cocoon of white and blue Digicode. It swirled rapidly around him before vanishing to reveal his new form.

Rento's new Digimon form looked like Beetlemon, except the colors were much darker than J.P.'s usual standby. The new Digimon looked at his hands for a moment, then clenched his fists and looked up at Valmarmon.

Valmarmon smirked. "Well...? What is your new Digimon form called?"

The Digimon bowed his head, slamming his fists together to generate dark electricity.

"_**SHADOWBLITZMON!!!**_"

000_**DIGIMON**_ _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME**: _ShadowBlitzmon_

**LEVEL**: _Hybrid_ (_Champion-Class/Ultimate-Class_)

**TYPE**: _Variable_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Thor Hammer, Lightning Blitz, Lightning Topper, Mjolnir Thunder_

_A darker version of the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon. Normally, it's a Champion-Class Hybrid, but thanks to Rento's status as an Electric-type Pokemon, it's powers have increased to the Ultimate level. Its electrical attacks are powerful, and its defenses are just as strong. His signature attack is Thor Hammer._

* * *

"**SUCCESS!!!**" Valmarmon cheered. "**IT WORKED!!! IT WORKED!!!**"

Don looked impressed. "How ironic... the Spirit Digidestined will be fighting a darker version of themselves once more..."

DarkPegasusmon frowned. "Hey... what's with his eyes? They don't have the look of someone who's being mind-controlled."

Valmarmon grinned. "It's a disguise, to prevent anyone from seeing that Rento is my slave..."

"Just so long as he doesn't get knocked out of his Digimon form," Don noted. "As long as that doesn't happen, he's yours forever."

"Exactly..." Valmarmon hissed. "Rento, how are you feeling?"

ShadowBlitzmon flexed his muscles. "It'll take some time to get used to, Lord Valmarmon... but rest assured, I'll fight for you!"

Valmarmon grinned. "Excellent! I'll give you your first order as a Digimon soon enough, Rento! But first..." He turned around. "All right, DarkPegasusmon... what do you have to report?"

DarkPegasusmon coughed. "Well, my lord... I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I've received word from Nightshroud. He and Madoudramon were able to make contact with Morpheus. They're now going to Foodin for a meeting."

Valmarmon smirked. "Is that so? That's excellent news!"

"Something I don't get," Don muttered. "Foodin's Artes have been sealed for 2000 years, right? So how come Morpheus and the others still see Foodin as their leader? Can't they overthrow them?"

Valmarmon shook his head. "No."

Don, DarkPegasusmon and ShadowBlitzmon looked at Valmarmon in surprise. ShadowBlitzmon took a step forward. "No? Why not?"

"Whenever Foodin's Beginner-level Followers have been upgraded to the Advanced-level, they're supposed to touch an amulet that only Foodin can control that grants them hidden power, so that they can use the Forbidden Artes with ease, along with many other evil Artes that no one should use," Valmarmon explained. "However, in the process, an unremovable seal is put into their skulls that Foodin can use in case they betray or disappoint him!"

"A seal?" Don muttered.

"Yes... by using a Psychic-type attack, he can trigger the seal," Valmarmon said. "To torture the minds of his Followers in an incredibly painful way... So painful, their brains sometimes explode! He only uses it to kill a Follower who has abandoned him or failed too many times."

DarkPegasusmon blinked. "But they're immortal now. Their brains can't explode, can they?"

Valmarmon grinned evilly and shook his head. "Nope."

"Which makes the torture even more painful," ShadowBlitzmon muttered. "They serve him out of fear, not respect..."

"Which is different from what we've got going here how?" Don asked.

Valmarmon blinked. "I haven't placed any torture seals in your skulls."

Don nodded. "I know, but with all the insanity you've showed me so far... it feels like you have."

Valmarmon grinned. "Then my work here is done! Heheh... Anyway, it doesn't matter. Foodin and his followers will be working for me once again. After all, I know a secret of Foodin's relating to Inferna..."

"They're in love?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

Valmarmon shook his head. "Nope. Much worse than that. In fact, all I can say is, it was rather unintentional. Never meant to happen..."

"And that's all we're going to get out of you?" Don asked.

Valmarmon nodded cheerfully. "Yep!"

Don sighed. "OK... Let's leave it at that. We'll find out sooner or later..."

"Good!" Valmarmon smiled. "So, DarkPegasusmon... what's the bad news?"

DarkPegasusmon flinched. "Madoudramon was unable to get Raviel's Crystal from the ruins..."

"Is that all?" Valmarmon chuckled. "I thought it would be something worse, like a TV station not airing the last two episodes of a hit show."

Don sweatdropped. "You're not upset?"

Valmarmon shook his head. "No, no... It wasn't the right time for RavielPhantomon to be released from his seal. It was supposed to be a month after UriaSeadramon was released. The power of Raviel's Crystal is about as strong as a Magikarp using Splash. Uria's Crystal, on the other hand, is powerful enough to deflect an attack from a Burst Mode Digimon."

"I see..." Don murmured.

"Why was it supposed to happen a month from now?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

"I had a reason at the time," Valmarmon said. "The problem is... I can't remember what that reason was..."

Don rubbed his forehead. "Gee, what a surprise..."

ShadowBlitzmon glanced at DarkPegasusmon. "So, how come Madoudramon coudn't get this crystal? Was it destroyed?"

DarkPegasusmon scoffed. "Destroyed?! Ha! The crystals of the Unholy Beasts are strong enough to withstand a meteor shower! No, Madoudramon's best guess was that it was either buried or..."

"Stolen..." Don finished.

Valmarmon smirked. "I guess Marcus Damon isn't a stupid ape. Very well, I'll let them keep Raviel's Crystal. I'll come for it when I remember how to recharge its power..."

Don sighed. "We're doomed..."

"What about the final Unholy Beast?" ShadowBlitzmon asked. "Because Foodin woke RavielPhantomon early, your timing's been ruined!"

"Not exactly," Valmarmon smirked. "The last Unholy Beast's power will be fully recovered in three months. He will take the longest to regain his power, because he's the strongest of them all."

Don scratched his head. "Really? So, does this mean the Unholy Beasts were close to waking up already, and would have done so even if Madoudramon and Foodin hadn't interfered?"

Valmarmon scratched his chin. "That's not how it works, actually. It's all a little complicated...shall I try to explain?"

"And have my brain explode like one of Foodin's followers? No way!" Don cried.

"Suit yourself!" Valmarmon shrugged. "Anyway, in three months' time, the final Unholy Beast will be unleashed, with or without my help!"

"Your help doing what?" DarkPegasusmon asked.

"As an alarm clock," Valmarmon joked.

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "So, is this last Unholy Beast really that powerful?"

Valmarmon nodded. "Yes...strong enough to defeat even Gallantmon Shining Mode!"

Don's eyes widened. "Is that so? Where is this thing anyway?"

Valmarmon grinned. "It's not in Chuuten or any other Digital World...except..."

Don leaned closer. "Except...?"

"Find out in three months' time!" Valmarmon said like a TV announcer.

Don facefaulted.

ShadowBlitzmon crossed his arms. "So, if this Beast is powerful enough to defeat Gallantmon Shining Mode... how will you get his crystal?"

"Gallantmon Shining Mode won't be able to defeat the final Unholy Beast on his own," Valmarmon said, closing his eyes and imagining how the fight would play out.

_ShineGreymon Burst Mode stood ready to fight, sword in his hands and wings burning brightly as he stood with three shadowys and Gallantmon Crimson Mode._

_One of the shadows was holding a glowing yellow mace, his enormous pauldrons flaring with yellow-white energy, his eyes glowing red. Another was a a feminine figure with a long cape, flowing hair, and glowing white orbs floating around her. The last one looked like some kind of ninja with glowing purple feathers growing from his arms._

_Gallantmon Crimson Mode stepped forward, raising a long, thin sword with a gaping golden dragon's maw in place of a crossguard. The silver blade extended from that mouth, shining with a strange light that came from within._

_The weapon glowed and floated into the air. Gallantmon closed his eyes, allowing the transformation to happen. His form began to change as light engulfed his body. His build remained the same besides the fact that his Crimson armour was replaced by heavenly pearly armor. The Hazard sign on his chest had been replaced by a Crest of Light with a pair of angel's wings. His hands turned from silver-white to black. His limbs became enclosed inside bulkier white armour. Sprouting from his back were two pairs of pairs of wings. Each wing opened up to reveal hook extensions at the top and seven feather-like blades in place of real feathers. The blades spread out and emitted a beautiful, white aura of purifying light. Also attached to his back were two white lances. His eyes opened to reveal glittering golden orbs. The Dragon Saber lowered into his right hand. He spread his arms, releasing a massive column of holy white light._

_He had become Gallantmon Shining Mode._

_Facing them was a large winged creature, covered in a yellow aura and sparkling with electricity. With a silent roar, it unleashed a blast of lightning._

_ShiningGallantmon responded by creating a ball of light in his hands and throwing it at the beast, while ShineGreymon BM spun his swords to shoot fire bullets. The other three shadows unleashed white, pink and purple energies of their own that overcame their foe's attack and engulfed him in a tremendous explosion._

Valmarmon opened his eyes and smirked. "With Gallantmon Shining Mode and four Burst Modes fighting together, the final Unholy Beast will be overwhelmed and defeated!"

Don frowned. "Are you sure?"

"No," Valmarmon chuckled. "But, I wouldn't hold my breath..."

Don blinked. "Huh?! You'll think they'll lose?!"

Valmarmon shook his head. "On the contary, I think they'll win if they work together. No, no... I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if it were more than Shining and Burst fighting the last Beast..."

DarkPegasusmon cocked his head. "You mean... in the future, the other Digimon could surpass the power of their current strongest forms, like Imperialdramon Paladin Mode or Susanoomon?"

Valmarmon nodded. "Yes... exactly! The world of Chuuten Elysia has new challenges for those meddling heroes to face! Ancient powerful Digimon of great danger, sealed away for millennia, shall be unleashed! They won't be as dangerous as RavielPhantomon, but..."

"You do realize that the stronger these guys are, the harder it will be for you to defeat them, right?" Don pointed out.

Valmarmon smirked. "Sounds like a challenge... I like it! Besides, I want them to get stronger! Not only will it entertain me, but it'll make them the perfect tool to use to eliminate Lucemon once and for all!"

Don groaned. "Perfect tool? Valmarmon, they're a double-edged sword! They may destroy Lucemon, but then they'll turn on you!"

"How very true," Valmarmon mused. "Maybe they're a double-edged tool then."

Don facepaled. "I give up!"

"In any case, there are a few things I still need to do," Valmarmon said. "Finish the Spirits of Chaos, speak to Foodin, create Kamen Rider Ryuga..."

"Also known as Kamen Rider Oynx," DarkPegasusmon added.

Valmarmon nodded. "Yes..."

"You're serious about making that guy?" Don asked. He thought about it for a moment, then facepalmed. "I just remembered who I was talking to..."

"I might make him, I might not," Valmarmon smirked. "But, if I wanted to make a digital Kamen Rider to fight for me, I'd use Onyx."

Don sighed. "Why?"

Valmarmon grinned. "Because he looks so cool!"

"You're doing this to annoy me..." Don muttered to himself. "I just know it..."

Valmarmon snickered. "Anyway... where was I? Oh yes.... Kamen Rider Ryuga/Oynx, Rento's Beast Spirit, getting Don's Rhydon and Dusclops to evolve, maybe make a new battle form for Madoudramon... not as powerful as his Titan Mode, but not as big as well..."

Don shrugged. "Do what you want, Valmarmon... no one knows that you're here. You have all the time you need to work on your crazy plans."

Valmarmon chuckled. "All right... DarkPegasusmon, return to Madoudramon and Nightshroud. Report back to me if anything interesting happens!"

DarkPegasusmon nodded. "OK!"

"As for you, Rento..." Valmarmon turned to his new Digimon warrior. "About that task I mentioned earlier...something to do with your new Digimon form..."

ShadowBlitzmon nodded. "I'm ready for anything, Lord Valmarmon!"

Valmarmon grinned. "Good. I'm going to have you do a small kidnapping... in the capital city of Noctis, Umbrakan."

"My... old home?" ShadowBlitzmon blinked. "Who am I going to kidnap?"

Don smirked. "I can see what's coming..."

DarkPegasusmon chuckled. "So do I..."

Valmarmon smiled. "Someone who should join us before she's out of our reach..." He chuckled. "Tanata Shapko, your pregnant fiancee... Will you do it?"

ShadowBlitzmon nodded. "Yes, Lord Valmarmon!"

"Good..." Valmarmon laughed. "Very good."

* * *

"**!!!!!**"

"**IT'S NOT FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!**"

Thomas and the others watched in amusement as Marcus tried very hard to keep Agumon from jumping onto a table laden with food and drink and consuming it all.

"Boss, I'm hungry!" Agumon cried.

"You're always hungry!" Marcus grunted.

Lalamon giggled. "They're fighting, which means things are back to normal."

Yoshi nodded. "Agreed!"

Thomas chuckled. "Marcus, why don't you distract Agumon with a sad story?"

Marcus glanced at Thomas while keeping Agumon pinned to the ground. "Like what? 'Don't eat all the food, Agumon, or all those poor children will starve to death?'"

Agumon burst into tears. "Boss, that's heartbreaking! Oh, the poor children... the poooooor children!!!"

(**WHAM!!!**)

Marcus got up, fuming. "Give me a break..."

Agumon stood up, a huge bump on his head. "They have Kit-Kats?"

(**WHAM!!!**)

Gaomon closed his eyes and smirked. His ears perked up as he heard the sounds of eating from the nearby table. He looked up to see someone munching away. "Hmm?"

Agumon shot to his feet, a bigger bump on his head. "**HEY! GET OFF! THAT'S MINE!!!**"

Keenan walked over and picked up a small Digimon. "Hmm?"

Falcomon blinked. "It's a Popomon!"

Marcus rubbed his fist and glanced around. "Huh? One of the Ice Climbers is a Digimon?"

Yoshi sweatdropped. "No, Marcus..."

Keenan held up the Digimon. "This is Popomon, a Baby-level Digimon."

"Popo," Said the Digimon. Popomon resembled the circular head of a sunflower but without the petals. He had red eyes and a single jagged leaf growing from his back.

Lalamon smiled. "Aw, how cute!"

Agumon blinked at Popomon. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong?" Gaomon asked.

"It's just... something is familiar about that Popomon... I don't know why..." Agumon muttered.

Butterflymon hovered over, giggling when she saw the Popomon's predicament. "There you are, Popomon..."

"Popo!" The small Digimon hopped out of Keenan's arms into Butterflymon's.

Butterflymon giggled. "Hello to you too..."

"Butterflymon," Thomas said. "You're looking after that Digimon?"

Butterflymon nodded. "Yes... he just hatched last night."

Marcus blinked. "That Popomon... is he...?"

Butterflymon nodded. "Yes. This is _**TyrantKabuterimon**_'s Baby form."

Agumon smiled. "Ah, so that's why he felt familiar! I'm glad he's back!"

"Too bad his memories are gone," Gaomon muttered. "But, it might be for the best. Now he doesn't have to agonize over the things he did when he was leader of the Insectoids..."

Butterflymon sighed. "Agreed..."

"So, are you going to be okay as their new leader?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes," Butterflymon replied. "At the moment, it feels like I have to make up for the mistakes TyrantKabuterimon has made...while giving him another chance, unlike the Brothers."

Keenan lowered his head. "I'm sorry..."

Butterflymon shook her head. "Don't be... it's not your fault. In fact, you saved so many lives... Marcus, Agumon, Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Keenan, Falcomon...thank you. Thank you so much."

Marcus smirked. "Enough of that already... you've thanked us a thousand times now!"

"I thought it was a billion," Falcomon said.

Butterflymon giggled. "I know your arrival in this region was a mistake, but it was one that gave us hope."

Thomas nodded. "And since Rogamine is now safe, we'll head for Gran Elysium tonight. We'd better enjoy our last day of celebration before we leave..."

Yoshi smiled. "Good idea."

"**GREAT **idea!" Agumon corrected, already leaping towards the table of food...

...only for Marcus to grab him in midair. "**NO!!! YOU'RE NOT GAINING A NEW FORM CALLED **_**ROUND MODE**_**!!!**"

" But booooooooooss!!" Agumon moaned.

"Popo! Popo!" Squeaked Popomon, hopping out of Butterflymon's arms and into the food, where he started munching away.

"**HEY!!!**" Marcus yelled, dropping Agumon. "**GET OUT OF THERE!!!**"

"**WHERE'S YOUR SENSE OF HONOUR?!?**" Agumon yelled. "**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!**"

Gaomon rubbed his ears. "You're sharing your loud voice, Agumon... ugh..."

Thomas, Lalamon, Falcomon, Yoshi and Butterflymon laughed while Marcus and Agumon tried to stop a hungry Popomon from eating their food. It didn't work too well.

* * *

A few hours later...

"All right!" Kazama yelled from the deck of his ship. "Everything is set! You can come aboard when you're ready!"

"Thanks!" Thomas called back as he, Gaomon, Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Keenan, Falcomon, Honou and Nazca started walking up the boarding ramp to Kazama's airship. A small crowd was gathered to see them off.

Dusknoir hovered forward, shaking Thomas' hand. "Once again, thank you for saving everything, my friends. I wish your journey will be successful!"

Thomas smiled. "Thank you..."

Jijimon chuckled at Honou. "So, going to honour your family's legacy, hmm?"

"That is my mission," Honou replied. "I must find out the truth about my ancestor's fate. The world must learn the truth about what we've discovered here."

Nazca nodded. "Indeed. We shall return once we've made contact with the Councilors of Gran Elysium..."

Jijimon sighed. "Very well...I won't stop you. I wish you luck, Lady Honou!"

Honou stomped over to Jijimon and lifted him up by his cloak. "**I'M A GUY, YOU MORON!!!**" He hit Jijimon on the head and stomped back to the ramp, shaking his fist in pain while some of the crowd snickered.

"Good luck with your bra!" Jijimon added.

Honou facefaulted.

Nazca turned away, trying hard not to laugh.

"I never thought it would be possible for Jijimon to gain a new form," Arika muttered.

"I hardly think _Senile Mode _is new for him," Shifty said.

Sweeney giggled. "I don't think _Jijimon Getting-Genders-Wrongs-And-Annoying-Sage-Honou-A-Lot Mode _will work..."

Shifty sweatdropped. "Point..."

Kiri waved with her parents, smiling. "Marcus! Everyone! Take care!"

Cadee waved alongside her family--her father Thun-Kar, a female Houndoom, and her Houndour and Eevee siblings. "Good luck with your journey!"

"Go for it!" Labramon cheered.

Leormon smirked. "Show those bad guys how sweet those Burst Modes are!"

Rai-Fan smiled with the mayors of Jazubuki and Kuchagi. "Good luck, and thank you!"

Marcus glanced at Spydramon. "So, you and Cyndramon will be guarding this region?"

Spydramon nodded. "Yes..."

"With the Insectoids, the three towns, and our team working together, we'll be sure to rally the towns on the other two islands and protect the region from any future danger," Cyndramon added.

Falcomon snickered. "For a moment, I thought Marcus was going to say that you two were engaged..."

Spydramon and Cyndramon's faces flushed. "H-Hey... I... I mean... we... we aren't... ready yet... erm..."

"You sure?" Falcomon asked. "You two are blushing and I wouldn't be surprised if you started holding claws affectionately."

Cyndramon giggled sheepishly. "Yes, well... unlike Spydramon... I have... been thinking... about it..."

"You have?!" Spydramon asked, his face turning even redder.

Cyndramon nodded.

Spydramon gulped slightly. "C-Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course..." Cyndramon replied.

Falcomon rubbed his chin. "You know... we never did learn how Digimon made babies..."

Cyndramon's face went even redder and Spydramon cringed and sweatdropped.

Yoshi nudged Keenan. "He's your Digimon... stop him!"

"As long as he doesn't tease me about being friends with Kristy, I'm fine with it," Keenan muttered.

Honou turned to Marcus. "Shall we go?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah!"

Spydramon coughed. "Excellent... I mean, we'll miss you...except for... I mean..."

Falcomon snickered.

"Marcus," Dusknoir said. "We've learned that Silesia hailed the Legendary Warriors as their great heroes for saving their world twice from Valmarmon. I'm sure that the Rogamine region will hail you, the Data Squad, as great heroes as well for saving us from RavielPhantomon."

The crowd nodded and cheered.

Thomas bowed. "Thank you... it's been an honor."

"Sir, we should leave right now," Gaomon said. "Before this overinflates Marcus' ego."

Marcus sweatdropped. "Hey..."

Yoshi smirked. "You sure about that, Gaomon? If it overinflates, then Marcus' ego must be bigger than the Solar System."

Marcus glared at Yoshi. "Double hey!"

"Not as big as Agumon's stomach," Gaomon noted. "That must be bigger than the whole universe."

"That's true," Agumon nodded.

Marcus whacked Agumon on the head. "Wrong reaction!"

Agumon blinked. "That's true..." He glared at Gaomon. "Hey..."

Marcus sweatdropped and waved to the amused crowd. "Goodbye..."

Nazca giggled as she followed the Data Squad and Honou onto the airship. "This should be an eventful trip..."

Honou sighed. "Just as long as we get some sleep..."

Kazama smirked as the group got on before raising the ramp. "You ready?"

Marcus glanced at the others. One by one, they nodded. With a smirk, the street fighter turned back to the Staraptor. "We're ready!"

"OK!" Kazama said, walking away. "We're off to Gran Elysium!"

A few minutes later , the airship came to life and started to glide out of Kuchagi's port.

The passengers stood on the deck, waving to the crowd. The townspeople waved back, watching their heroes and their companions leave Rogamine for their next adventure

"Marcus! Thomas! Keenan! Yoshi!" Spydramon yelled. "Good luck!"

"Agumon! Gaomon! Lalamon! Take care of your partners!" Cyndramon added. "Falcomon, spare any loving couples your teasing!"

Spydramon nodded. "Yeah!" He paused, then flushed. "Loving couples?!"

Cyndramon giggled. Spydramon groaned. He had forgotten that Cyndramon had a cheeky side as well...

"Honou-sama! Nazca!" Akira yelled. "Be careful!"

"See you soon!" Sweeney added.

"Good luck!" Shifty cried.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Marcus yelled as he waved back. "And thank you!"

Soon after that, the airship was out of eyesight from the town. The heroes were on their way to Gran Elysia, and the new adventure waiting for them there.

The mayor of Kuchagi Port coughed and turned to the crowd. "People of Kuchagi, this will be our last night of celebrations! Let's toast our heroes, the Data Squad!"

The crowd cheered and headed out to party, leaving only a few behind.

"So, you evolved into a Pokemon called Mamoswine?" Butterflymon asked, hovering over with Popomon in her arms.

Sweeney nodded. "Yes. Thomas said that by learning Ancientpower, I was able to evolve into Mamoswine. He said that Piloswine was one of five Pokemon that evolves from learning a new move."

Akira sighed. "I remember that... I fell asleep..."

Shifty frowned. "You fell asleep?! Arika, one of the great heroes was sharing his knowledge and you fell asleep?!"

Sweeney shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as you wearing cotton wool, Shifty..."

Shifty sweatdropped. "How did you... I mean... Cotton rule?! What cotton rule?!"

"Cotton wool," Butterflymon corrected.

Shifty sweatdropped even more. "Erm... slip of the tounge..."

"Did it hurt?" Akira smirked.

Meanwhile...

"I'm not here!!!" Shouted a male Zangoose as he hid behind a bunch of crates...

His Luxray wife blinked as she turned to the Zangoose's friends, a male Pidgeot and Weavile. "What did you guys tell him?"

"We told him we bumped into that Seviper that has the hots for him," The Pidgeot replied.

The Weavile nodded. "And he ran off before we could tell him that he found an Arbok to be his lover."

The Zangoose popped his head up. "He's married now?!"

"I guess so..." The Pidgeot said. "Although, I can't tell if he married a male or female Arbok..."

The Weavile smirked. "It's best not to think about it."

The Zangoose sighed. "That's good... Now I don't have to worry about him ever again..." He turned to his Luxray wife. "So, I was wondering... are you ready to have another child?"

The Luxray got into a mock thinking pose. "Hmm...Maybe... but you'll have to deal with that male Rapidash who has that crush on you first."

"MALE RAPIDASH!?" The Zangoose screeched, hiding behind the crates again. "STAY AWAY!!! STAY AWAY!!!"

The Luxray sweatdropped. "I was kidding, dear..."

The Pidgeot and Weavile looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"So, Jijimon," Leormon said. "Do you have any idea where the last Unholy Beast is?"

Labramon nodded. "Yeah! UriaSeadramon and RavielPhantomon are both dead, so maybe we could send a huge army to keep watch on the last Beast's home?"

Jijimon sighed. "What makes you think I would know? I never knew that RavielPhantomon was in those ruins..."

"Well, I'm sure you must have some clue where it is!" Leormon said.

"Remember, young ones..." Jijimon said. "Valmarmon didn't seal the Unholy Beasts in the same world... RavielPhantomon was sealed here, while UriaSeadramon was sealed in Zhuqiaomon's Digital World."

Labramon hopped onto Jijimon's back. "But, didn't you once say that there were clues about the Unholy Beasts' locations?"

Jijimon shook his head. "It won't help us. It's a very weak clue..."

"Why?" Leormon asked.

Jijimon glanced at Leormon. "_Where it all began_... that's it."

"_Where it all began_?!" Leormon repeated. "What sort of clue is that?!"

Labramon groaned. "It might have been talking about RavielPhantomon! That chamber was where he and the othere were created!"

"Which is why I wouldn't rely on it," Jijimon said. "However, let's not dwell on this...now is a time for celebration!"

"I guess you're right," Labramon said.

Leormon grinned. "Yeah! Let's chow down!"

Jijimon nodded before turning to Sweeney. "Good sir, please join us..."

Sweeney sweatdropped. "I'm a girl..."

"And we're guys before you get any ideas!" Shifty snapped.

Jijimon pointed at Akira. "Are you sure he's a boy? Maybe if she revealed her face..."

Akira grabbed his skull helmet. "No way!"

Sweeney grabbed Akira and Shifty. "Run! Run! Run!"

Jijimon watched as the three Sages ran off. "My, my... that large male sure knows how to run quickly..."

Labramon and Leormon looked at each other and shrugged.

Butterflymon stood with Spydramon, Cyndramon and Dusknoir as the sky slowly darkened into night.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Cyndramon asked.

Spydramon smirked. "After seeing their power, I'm sure they'll be okay..."

Dusknoir chuckled. "Lord Granasmon chose them to help a group of heroes on their journey. After witnessing what they did here, I think he made the right choice."

Butterflymon nodded. "Yes... if it wasn't for them... I dread to think what would have happened."

"It's best not to think about it then," Dusknoir said. "The disaster had been stopped and RavielPhantomon will never return to threaten us again. Morpheus is trapped in the canyon and Foodin will surely be captured soon."

Spydramon smiled. "So, I guess we can say things worked out okay." He gently took Cyndramon's claws. "We can finally rest..."

Cyndramon blushed. "Yes... we can..."

"Popo! Popo!" Popomon chirped.

Butterflymon giggled. "Yeah... for a new future..."

* * *

On board the airship, Kazama stepped out onto the deck.

"According to my calculations, we'll be arriving at Gran Elysium in four days," Kazama said. "However, we need to stop at some ports along the way to refuel. We'll arrive at Frozaton Port in the Infernice region tomorrow at noon."

Thomas nodded. "Thank you, Kazama. That's fine with us."

"You guys have spent all day partying so you can have a light supper," Kazama continued. "When you're ready for bed, I'll direct you to your rooms."

Gaomon bowed. "Thank you, Kazama."

"No, thank you..." Kazama smirked before walking back to the bridge.

Agumon scratched his head. "How was the ship still moving when Kazama came out to see us?"

"Have youever heard of a crew, Agumon?" Marcus asked.

"A crew?" Agumon repeated. "Are they Pokemon or food?"

Marcus sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

Nazca yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry... I've tired myself out from all the celebrations."

Agumon nodded. "I know. You must have drank a lot... you were dancing and flipping your skirt."

Nazca blinked. "I did?!"

"No, she didn't," Gaomon muttered. "Those were other Xatu."

"I thought they were Jynx..." Nazca said.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "No, that's Marcus and Agumon..."

"**HEY!!!**" Marcus and Agumon snapped.

"But they're a human and Digimon," Nazca said, looking confused.

Yoshi sighed. "I know they are, but they're still a jinx to us..."

"**DOUBLE HEY!!!**" Marcus and Agumon snapped.

Lalamon sighed. "Oh boy..."

Honou chuckled. "Very well... it's best we see to our rooms and get some rest..." He led Nazca to the guest quarters. "Come along, Nazca."

Nazca nodded. "All right, Honou-sama..."

"We'd better get some sleep too, Yoshi," Lalamon said.

Yoshi smiled. "OK..."

"Come on, Falcomon," Keenan said. "Let's check out our rooms!"

Falcomon chuckled. "Very well, Keenan."

"Sir?" Gaomon glanced at Thomas.

Thomas smirked. "I guess I can see if it's good enough to do my research in this world..."

"What about you two?" Keenan asked, looking at Marcus and Agumon.

Marcus smirked. "Don't worry about us. We wanna check out the stars!"

Agumon nodded. "Yeah!"

"All right then," Thomas said as he and the others walked to the guest quarters. "We'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see ya!" Marcus waved.

And then the street fighter and his loyal partner were alone on the deck, staring up at the night sky...

"Hey, boss," Agumon spoke up.

Marcus blinked. "Yeah, Agumon?"

"Do you remember back home when you told me to listen to the peace and quiet?" Agumon asked. "You said that's what we're fighting for..."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, that's right..."

Agumon glanced at his partner. "There are other things that we're fighting for, right? The countless worlds, this world, our home... we're fighting for them! For their future! For their own peace..."

Marcus smiled. "That's right... One day, we'll be going home, Agumon. Right now, we should enjoy the experience..."

"You got it, boss!" Agumon smiled.

Marcus turned back to look at the sky. "This is our adventure, Agumon... and it's only just begun!"

* * *

Granasmon watched all of this in his viewing void.

Yindramon glanced at his sister Yangdramon as they stood behind Granasmon. He turned back to his commander. "Are you worried about them, Lord Granasmon?"

Granasmon smiled. "No, Yindramon... I think they'll be just fine."

Yangdramon smirked. "That's good news, my lord."

"Indeed," Granasmon said. "In any case, you two better return to your missions. I know you came back after sensing the troubles RavielPhantomon had caused when he was released."

Yindramon sighed. "I'm sorry, my lord... it was hard to make contact with the people of Kingdom Hearts. Wild Digimon were coming out of nowhere..."

"They're making the wormholes bigger," Yangdramon whispered.

Granasmon smiled. "Don't worry about it... I'm going to help you... Let's go."

Yindramon and Yangdramon nodded. "Yes, Lord Granasmon!"

Granasmon smiled as he and his dragon knights left the void...

The adventure in the Rogamine region had come to an end...

However, when one adventure ends, a new one begins...

Mysteries have been answered, but many more are awaiting to be revealed...

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan...

Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon and Falcomon...

Their adventure... continues!

_**DIGIMON DATA SQUAD! A NEW MISSION!**_

_**THE END!**_

_**October 11th 2008 - December 24th 2009**_

* * *

**The final chapter... **_**COMPLETED!!!**_

**And on Christmas Eve!**

**This is **_**INCREDIBLE!!!**_

**It's been tough, but I got through with it...**

**A few things... Power Rangers is actually finished! Next year, the first season - Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - is gonna be rebroadcast and remastered. RPM... The last season! 1993 - 2009! Thank you, Power Rangers!**

**I wanna thank Jeremy Band (Ri2) for helping me out with this story and editing it to make sense. It was TOUGH! Thank you.**

**2010 is the year I will return to the main story. Thank you for waiting. We'll get back to the action after I rest up!**

**I... have nothing else to say...**

**I'm sure you have many questions of what's coming next.**

**You'll have to find that out later!**

**Until next time...**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**GOODBYE!!!**


End file.
